Journey to you
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U: A/H Set in 1802. Backed into corner by the action of his brother, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall are forced into a decision for pure selfish reason, not ever imagining that those selfish motives will soon take a second place as they discover their feelings for each other. Story of romance, betrayal, sacrifice, hurt, angst, comfort.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, son of Duke Mikael of Bedford, England in 1802, and Hayley Marshall daughter of Henry Marshall, one of his estate tenants come to an agreement for selfish motives not knowing that this quest to find solace in their lives will lead them to an unforgettable journey of ups and down, of sorrow and happiness, of finding lost love again in each other only to lose it again.

Elijah Mikaelson 14th September, 1777

Niklaus Mikaleson 10th June, 1781

Kol Mikaelson 1st April, 1782

Camille O'Connell 5th May, 1781

Hayley Marshall 2nd June, 1783

Davina Clair 5th August, 1784

Rebekah Mikaelson 10th December, 1781


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

_January, 1802_

Klaus Mikaelson looked around as he entered into the ballroom. At once he stopped as his eyes captured a brunette dressed in a cream dress, fidgeting with her fingers. With a smile, he walked to her, realizing that she was not aware of his presence, knowing that her eyes were looking for his brother, he whispered "might I suggest you step in further for him to take notice of you."

She jumped, breathed "Klaus… lord Niklaus. I…."

Klaus smiled and said "must you always call me that?"

She smiled and said "you are a lord. Are you not?"

Klaus smiled "am I not practically your family too?"

He laughed when she blushed to the root of her hair, teased "I must admit that it is a rare sight to see an engaged woman blush so easily."

She snapped "must you always make fun of me?"

Klaus leaned in, teased "must you always give me chance to make it?"

Her heart fluttered at the closeness but she knew exactly how to deal with him so she asked "and might I enquire where is lovely Lady Camille?"

Klaus smiled, said "do you believe that I would not be escorting her if she were here?"

Hayley laughed and said "that you would be."

He looked around and said "come. Until they make an appearance, dance with me."

Hayley gasped "I can never!"

He asked, curiosity peeking his interest "and might I ask why not?"

She said "I will never subject myself to be made fun of."

Eyebrows arched in curiosity, he asked "and why would you assume that?"

She leaned in, whispered, confessed her deepest secrets "I cannot dance."

He leaned back, not knowing that he had leaned in to listen to her too, looked into her hazel brown eyes, his gaze slowly moving to her hair tied in the bun with some stubborn tendrils loose near the ear, embarrassed expression and suddenly laughed causing her to blush further. "Is that all?" He asked

Hayley said "isn't that enough. I am to marry a lord who has accomplished in many fields and yet I do not know how to reach his level of excellence."

Klaus suddenly looked around and captured Camille's eyes and said "one can always learn if one is willing to."

Hayley smiled capturing his gaze "if one is wiling to. What if one is not willing to?"

He looked towards her with curiosity and declared "ahh so here lies the real reason. You intrigue me Ms Marshall."

She curtseyed recognizing his effort to take a leave "must you alway call me that?"

He smiled, kissed her gloved hand and headed towards Lady Camille waiting for him at the entrance.

She startled when she heard a deep voice near her ear "I hope my brother behaved and kept you entertained."

She turned towards him with a smile "Elijah, I was starting to thinking you have stood up a lady."

Elijah kissed her left hand said "how could I? How could I deny myself the pleasure of introducing you to the society as future Lady Mikaelson."

Hayley smiled, feeling confused and flustered at the same time and held his hand saying "I have a confession to make."

Elijah asked "you can speak your mind?"

Hayley said "I fear that I will be an embarrassment on the dance floor."

Elijah's pupil expanded, his fingers caressed her fingers and he said "why Hayley? I did not know that you could embarrass me in any way."

Hayley smiled and said "are you certain Elijah?"

He nodded and led her to the main entrance. He paused as the man on the door announced "Lord Elijah Mikaelson and his fiancé Ms. Hayley Marshall."

He continued to step her in the hall.

She looked around, caught Klaus's eyes as he danced with Camille. She looked towards Elijah as he whispered near her ear "would you feel more comfortable if we just mingle?"

She gave him a look of gratitude saying "thank you Elijah" paused for a moment and then continued "but my self respect does not allow me to not dance with my fiancé"

Elijah smiled and led her to the dance floor as she complemented "this is a great ball. Lady Rebekah must be extremely happy to be betrothed to Lord Stefan."

He raised her gloved hand, kissed it and said "yes, she is. That is a perfect match she has found for herself. Shall we dance my lady?"

Hayley blushed but stepped back and looked around to see that they had formed sets her and Elijah, Klaus and Camille, Rebekah and Stefan, Kol and some girl.

The music started playing and they stood opposite each other, her heart fluttering, with the fear that she might make a mistake but his encouraging smile kept giving her encouragement and then they whirled and he was gone, her heart started beating faster but soon she smiled as she saw him opposite her. His blue eyes piercing hers. Her hands raised to meet his keeping a slight distance between them for the sake of propriety.

He said as he stepped close to her "you were being modest" as he slowly circle around her.

Hayley replied "I was not. You have no idea how hard this is for me."

He laughed and a current went through her body as his finger brushed against her hand breaking the rule of the dance. He said "from where I am standing you are doing great so no need to fret over it. Enjoy."

Before she could answer she was facing Elijah again and she smiled as he circle around her, his chest very close to her chest, her heart beating out of her chest, getting confident with each step but the moment lasted very short as she faced her next partner and on and on she continued until the music stopped.

Klaus kissed Camille's gloved hand and said "enjoy the party, my lady."

Camille smiled teased lighting "you too, my lord" and walked away towards the ladies, leaving a smile on his lips.

Elijah roped his arm around her waist whispering "I gather you were not talking about embarrassing me on the dance floor."

She smiled and said "I…" stopped talking when she saw a man approach them and said "excuse me, my lord. May I steal you from the company of your lovely fiancé for a moment."

Elijah removed his arm to her dismay and said "enjoy the party Hayley. I will be back in a moment."

Hayley suddenly felt conscious, all alone in the midst of people from another world, another society, strangers to her. She looked around to find the familiar friendly face which had disappeared among the sea of unknown faces, after complimenting on her dance and at last managed to see him. With a smile she took a step towards him when someone said "Ms Marshall, a moment of your time."

She turned around to see his father greeting her. Hoping not to be insulted by him like the last time they had met, which looked like yesterday even though it was ages ago she curtseyed "his Highness. I must convey my congratulations on the betrothal of your daughter."

Mikael stepped close to her saying, glancing around "Rebekah has chosen wisely."

Ignoring her sinking heart, she said "I am very pleased to see her happy."

Mikael turned towards her, taking her aback with a look of contempt on her face "happiness shouldn't be blind to society's demand and requirements."

She nervously looked around wondering where Elijah was when she captured Klaus looking towards them, his expressions unreadable.

Before she could say any further, Mikael said in a cold voice "I love my children. Their happiness is every thing to me but I will be remiss if I will let him ruin his life by marrying someone who is not his standard."

"I love your son, his Highness" she blurted. His face hardened for a moment but before he could say anything else, a hand appeared in front of her followed by "a dance, Ms Marshall."

She exchanged a look with Mikael and said "excuse me, his Highness" grabbed his hand, as if it were the only thing that could save her from drowning.

He led her to the dance floor, whispering "must be really bad for you to want to dance with me."

When she didn't say anything, he looked into her eyes and saw them swimming with water, he asked, worried "what has my father said to you? You look shaken."

Hayley shook her head, fixing a smile on her face. "nothing of importance" she stepped close to him inquiring "do you really want to dance?"

He shook his head slowly, taking in her efforts to put up a pretense and said "lets just talk."

Hayley looked around and said "how do you deal with this glamour every day?"

Klaus smirked "with pride" at last bringing a smile to her lips which to his deepest regret didnt reach her eyes.

He asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence between them "have you seen the house?"

Hayley laughed and said "this is not a house, this is a manor, an estate and as for your question, no I have not. Elijah wanted to show it to me. It is I who want to keep it a surprise till after….", slightly blushing at the small smile that appeared on his lips.

He said "come. Let me show you the _glamor._ Unfortunately my brother had gotten himself busy with some of his business acquaintance. It will be difficult to pull him apart from them."

Hayley suddenly feeling nervous, to be alone in his presence said "and what about lady Camille?"

Klaus looked around, thought for a moment and said "excuse me for a moment" taking one step away from her, noticing the sudden tension that had appeared on her face, placed his hand on her arm saying "come." He smiled feeling her suddenly getting relaxed and said "I can not wait to see you handle this family after you become part of this family."

Hayley snapped, her hand going over his hand "must you always…" when he interrupted her "must you always give me a chance to do so?"

She smiled, and let him led her through the sea of men and women dressed in lavish gowns and accessories making her suddenly feeling inferior in her plain cream gown and at once wanting to leave the ballroom with someone who was making her feel at ease.

Camille said "oh Rebekah. I love your dress. You look really beautiful."

Rebekah looked down, pleased with all the effort she had put in her dress and said "thank you Camille. That is very sweet of you."

She looked around and said "have you seen Hayley?"

Camille said "yes, we danced together and then we got separated. She must be around."

Scanning the room she said "oh there she is with Klaus" the smile spreading on her lips as she noticed them walking towards them.

Klaus asked "love, I was wondering if you want to accompany Hayley and I to give her a tour of the house."

Camille looked around and said "oh what a splendid idea but I think I should give your sister some company on her big day."

He felt Hayley shift next to him and turned towards her in cue, a smile on his lips when she said "congratulations lady Mikaelson. This was a beautiful party."

Rebekah said "I have asked you many times to call me Rebekah, Hayley. Must I remind you every time" earning a heartfelt laughter from Klaus and a smile from Camille.

She said "Rebekah then."

Camille said "my love, show Hayley the beautiful house while I give company to your dear sister on her beautiful day and Hayley's fiancé in her absence, should he miss her" ending with a tease in her tone.

Klaus kissed Camille's gloved hand, feeling her getting embarrassed, for some reason not wanting to see her embarrass more he led Hayley out of the ballroom. The moment they stepped out of the grand door of the ballroom, he let go of her arm and smiled when she as expected let out deep breath as if she had just survived a big ordeal. Seeing the amused smile on his face, she realized what she had done and felt further embarrassed. Then to distract her mind, she looked around the foyer, the big chandelier catching her eye with dozens of candles lighting in them. He asked as he led her to the grand spiral stair case "how is Maria feeling now?"

Hayley smiled "she is better now. Just not enough to attend the function."

Klaus started up the stairs "I must make a point of seeing her after all this chaos, created by Rebekah, to settle down."

Hayley laughed and asked "then not too much pride I gather?"

He tuned to her slightly, smiled but didn't say anything.

Hayley looked towards the wall l laden with family portraits. She asked "why are you not in them?"

He smiled at her astute observation, her curiosity and said "I don't have patience to sit in one of these sessions, not to mention how arrogant it will be for an artist to paints himself" ending with a mutter so low, she thought she imagined it but the look on his face told it all. She said "that is a pleasant surprise my lord."

He rolled his eyes at the formal use of addressing but continued upstairs. She silently walked with him to the as he led her to the balcony overviewing the estate and said "the estate spreads beyond that lake and those mountains that you passed by. In the daylight it is beautiful. You can see the rolling hills surrounding us. I like the tranquility of all of this."

Hayley smiled and said "I would never be able to get used to all of this."

Klaus looked sideways and asked "what is it that makes you afraid?"

He was so sure that she will not reply that he was taken aback when he heard her murmur "getting rejected."

He looked towards her agains seeing the pink glow on her cheeks and said "Elijah loves you. Is that not enough?"

Hayley looked up, not sure if she should be having this discussion with him or not and then decided "he does love me and I too, but is marriage based on just love? What do you do when you know you are not welcome?"

Klaus looked into her hazel brown eyes, seeing the sadness, confusion in them and said "love should be enough to resolve any hurdle."

Hayley said "it is not an easy journey."

Klaus leaned forward and said "were you looking for easy journey when you agreed to marry my brother?"

She smiled at his bluntness making him blush to her amusement. He said "pardon me. I was not thinking."

Hayley said "why do you apologize? Unfortunately my love for him and his for me made me blind and now I must face the consequences of my decision."

They both startled when they heard a cough and made them turn. Hayley smiled as Elijah walked towards her saying "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Klaus said "nothing of importance. Where is Camille?"

Elijah said "I left her with father. She was giving him company. It is good to know someone can keep him happy."

"she has a knack. I am lucky to have her in my life. Maybe she can earn me points from father. What do you think Hayley? You want to make a wager with me?" Klaus turned towards her.

Elijah laughed but before he could say anything Hayley asked "I am confessed. Wager on what?"

Klaus smiled at her, linked his hands behind his back and said "Elijah, brother, be a witness to this wager, will you?"

Hayley asked impatiently "what is it about? Do not confuse me further Klaus."

He smiled hearing his name from her lips and said "after we both get married. You to Elijah and I to Camille, who will earn his approval first? You or me. Approval on anything. Any suggestion, idea even acceptance" his voice reducing to a whisper.

Hayley said laughing "that is unfair. He is your father. He must love you …" but stopped talking as the smile slipped from Klaus's lips. Her gaze involuntarily going to Elijah and couldn't help but notice him averting his eyes.

She looked back towards Klaus, her heart squeezing for him, hating the sadness that had appeared in his eyes, confusion at this new discovery she said "fine, what is the wager?"

Klaus smiled, his eyes twinkling now, the sadness gone, his fingers interlinked with each other behind his back and said "if I win, you will let me make a portrait of you."

Hayley at once looked towards Elijah who exclaimed "that is perfect brother. I have a perfect place to hang that portrait."

Hayley looked towards Klaus and caught him looking towards her with intense glance, waiting for her response. She thought about it and said tilting her head in one direction "and what if I win?"

He said "whatever you ask my lady?"

She suddenly felt flustered but then said "you will … you and your lady will be guest in my house for one night."

Her heart fluttered but then immediately sank when she saw his expression getting hard but then said "done."

He paused, noticed the smile on her face and said "I will take my leave. My lady will be waiting for me. As much as I love her giving company to my father I must be her white in shinning armor at the same time too."

Hayley smiled as he left her and Elijah alone. Elijah smiled, took a step towards her and said "you look lovely tonight, in case I have not complemented on it before."

She shook her head slowly and said "no you have not but it is never too late."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her and then pulled her towards her and planted a kiss to her lips whispering "Hayley how long will you make me wait?"

She muttered "two months. Surely you can wait that long."

He groaned but nodded, caressing her hand and then letting her in the house.

Hayley said as she held his arm while climbing down the stairs "I must take my leave. It is getting dark and mother must be getting worried."

Elijah said "I shall wait anxiously for our next meeting."

She smiled as he led her outside and into the coach.

Klaus smiled when Rebekah said excitedly "it is wonderful that you are spending the night at the manor Camille"

Camille said "I am too pleased. Your father so graciously invited me and my uncle to stay the night and I am pleased to accept his invitation."

Klaus felt eyes on him and said "Rebekah, Stefan is trying to catch your eyes."

She blushed, turned to see him and said "I will be back shortly. Do not, I repeat do not go anywhere. We are going to have a girl's night tonight."

Rebekah turned and walked towards Stefan in her elegant style.

Klaus leaned in and said "it is a shame that you have made plans with my sister. I was hoping to spend some alone time with my fiancé."

Camille smiled at the slight pout on his face, touched his cheek and said "I can always make excuse with Rebekah, my love."

Klaus smiled held her hand and said "do that. Expect me tonight. I am sure my sister will settle you in your room."

Camille smiled and said "I shall be waiting for you."

* * *

Camille pulled the string of her robe loosely with a smile on her lips expecting for Klaus to come to her room. When the door at last opened and he stepped in, she smiled shyly even though they had already been here before, after all they were betrothed to be married in two months time. The invitations had been send, the preparations were on the way, seamstress was working on her dress. He walked to her and stopped right in front of her. His hand lifted to her cheek, ideally grazing it making her want to lean into it and she did. A lazy smile appeared on his lips as they moved down to her robe and untied it and slowly took it off her shoulder, pooling it on the ground. His finger slid from her hand to her shoulder, his eyes taking in every curve, every breath she took that came with his touch, every shiver that she felt from that touch and finally her lips. His heart jumped when he saw her bit her lip, his arms went under her, sweeping her off of her feet and he was carrying her to the huge bed and in the dark of the night, only the flame from the fire keeping the room bright, he took her on an unforgivable journey which ended with her being in heaven and him having a satisfied smile on his lips and love for her in his heart. He pulled her close to him and whispered "I love you Camille."

She sighed knowing that next time when she will open her eyes he will not be next to her and whispered "I love you too Klaus" as his fingers traced his bare chest. He pulled the silk sheet over her shoulder when he felt them cold and closed his eyes.

After some time when he felt her breathing rhythmically, he detangled himself from her and started to leave the room, not wanting to be discovered in her room before the marriage. It was one thing to let people believe that they were intimate with each other before the marriage but another for them to actually know that. Her virtue was more important to him than his desire to stay with her and cuddle with her till the morning sun light lit the room.

* * *

Hayley laid on her hard bed in her two bedroom small house, unable to forget what Mikael had said to her, having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. In her confused state of mind, she recalled her conversation with Klaus and it brought some light to her in that darkness she was foreseeing in store for her and Elijah in their future. Elijah did love her and love can overcome many hurdles. She will overcome this one too. She thought with determination and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted into a troubled sleep, dreaming about Mikael threatening to separate her from Elijah. She woke up covered in sweat and couldn't go back to sleep again, her eyes looking out the window into the dark, unblinking thinking about her future with Elijah, getting tired with each passing minute and then they started to close taking in the golden hue sweeping the darkness away.

* * *

Klaus woke up and the first thing he thought about, was Camille and he smiled. He got out of bed, stretched and shivered at the coldness that had lingered in the room. He walked to the fireplace and put a log in it which crackled and the flame leapt high. He washed his face, changed his clothes and went downstair for breakfast. Seeing Mikael on the breakfast table surprised him and for some reason his last night interaction with Hayley leapt to his mind, but at once he got distracted when Camille made an appearance. She smiled at him and said "good morning his Highness, Klaus" turning from Mikael to Klaus.

He walked to her, held her hand, kissed it and said "you look lovely Camille" as he led her to the breakfast table, pulling the chair out for her to sit.

As he took a seat, his father said "Camille, my dear, indeed you look lovely."

An amused smile appeared on Klaus's lips at the irony that his father loved his fiancé more than him. He asked "did you have a good sleep Camille?"

She smiled shyly remembering the unforgettable journey he had taken her to "very. Thank you. I wonder where is Uncle Kieran?"

Mikael said "I am afraid you uncle and I lost track of time while playing cards last night. He might still be catching up his sleep."

Camille laughed and said "it is not your fault his Highness. Uncle Kieran has only one weakness and that will keep him up all night if he is let."

Mikael smiled and then turned to Klaus "I got a telegram last night. Freya's husband, George, was called on a business trip to Wales for a few days. Your mother does not want her to be alone at a time like this. I want you to go to her until George returns."

Klaus asked "how long will that be father?"

MIkael said "George is gone for a week. Your sister needs you. I would have send Rebekah but she has recently gotten engaged and has some expectations to her new family. You on the only hand, can take out time and go" and buried himself in the paper.

Klaus looked towards Camille, feeling helpless, not wanting to spend so much time away from her but knew he had no options. She gave him an encouraging smile and poured tea for him and his father.

* * *

Hayley pulled her hair back as she stepped out of the room. She asked, seeing her mother staring at a letter "what is it mother?"

Upon getting no response she walked to her and took the paper from her hand and started reading it. It slipped from her hand in shock. She turned to her mother and said "mother everything will be alright. I will go and be with her. She needs us right now."

Her mother asked, extremely worried at the fate of her daughter "Hayley my love. How will you go to London all by yourself?"

She said soothing her "I will manage it mother. Maybe Elijah can help me."

Her mother said "Hayley, are you certain you have made a good choice by accepting his proposal."

Hayley smiled, ignoring her own fears "mother, I am certain."

She picked up her coat and said "I must go and talk to Elijah about it. Good bye mother."

"Hayley have something to eat first" her mother called but she headed out. She quickly started walking towards the manor, taking long steps to avoid the cold that was making her freeze. She almost started running after a while and then stopped as the huge building became visible. She almost tripped as she rushed up the stairs. She took a deep breath, regained her balance and continued slowly this time. Rehearsing what to say, thinking about Amber, he knocked at the door. A few minutes later the footman was leading her to the sitting room.

Klaus was walking towards the main door of the manor when he spotted her sitting in the sitting room. He smiled, slightly curious as to what she was doing there so early in the day, walked to her and asked "at the risk of sounding rude, I must ask what brings you here so early in the morning?"

But then stopped as he noticed worry on her face and hastily walked closer to her and asked "what is it Hayley?"

She said, twisting her fingers "I have to leave for London right now. Amber has lost her baby. I must be with her in this time of need."

Klaus said softly, sympathetically "I am very sorry to hear that Hayley. Incidentally I am leaving for London right now. I will be more than happy to take you to your destination."

Suddenly getting doubtful, at spending too much alone time with him, with constant worry about Amber, she said "Elijah…"

Klaus said "it is your sister. You must go to her. She needs you."

Hayley feeling frustrated by the minute didnt know what to say when he asked "is there anything else that is bothering you?"

Hayley at last told him her worry "how will I come back?"

Klaus said smiling this time "I will be in London for a week. You can come back with me."

They both looked towards the door when they heard Elijah ask "Hayley, what happened? You look worried."

Klaus stepped aside as he saw his brother's fiancé dashed to him and said "Elijah, Amber had taken to ill and I must got visit her. Lord Niklaus says that he is heading there too and give me a ride to Amber's house."

Elijah held her hand and said "that is a great idea. If you wish I can come with you."

Hayley hastily shook her head saying "no Elijah. I know you are busy. I would never want you to choose me over your work. I can handle this."

Klaus said "Hayley I will be leaving in an hours time."

She said "oh I must make haste then. Elijah I must leave."

She leaned in and for the first time ever she kissed Elijah in front of him and then headed towards the exit only for Elijah to ran after her saying "wait."

He asked her "how did you come?"

Hayley teased, composed this time "sometimes you forget that I have two feet."

Elijah smiled and said "let me take you home. The least I can do."

She smiled, he led her to the coach and helped her in.

* * *

 _ **A/N: so what do you think?** **Something that just sprang into my mind. This is a**_ ** _prologue. What event will transpire what happens next? I need slight inspiration ;) Inspiration comes from reviews and feedback :) if you can._**


	3. Chapter 3 Till death do us part - part 1

**_A/N: Hi, I am sorry for late updates as of late. I have started working and it is summer and my inspiration is kind of up in the air somewhere lol. I get it for short duration of time and then lose it. I will finish this story and the other for sure. I have already written the ending of this story so that is a good news._**

 ** _Anyway the first chapter was a prolog so unfortunately there will be no details of what happened in London. Maybe I can writer about it in a flash back or not. London trip did trigger some event, on which this story is based on I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully the delay is compensated by the length of the chapter :)_**

* * *

She was running through the fields, not stopping, letting the tears fall from her eyes, unable to believe what was happening with her life. She stopped when she reached the well. She stood there panting to catch her breath and then leaned forwards to look inside, tears falling down her cheek, a stone on the edge of the well fell into it and she just stood there waiting for the sound when it made contact with water but it never came. She leaned forwards further to see into the darkness through her misty eyes, when suddenly a steel grip yanked her back, spinning her around forcefully.

Klaus was gazing into the fields trying not to think, trying not to torture himself with painful images he had created in his mind ever since he and discovered about the betrayal- the biggest betrayal he had to endure so far, when he heard the crying sound. He looked around following the sound, his eyes caught someone bend over the edge of the well. Even from the distance he could see her body shaking. He stood there, rooted on his spot, staring at her in daze and then he saw her lean further over the edge and his heart jumped into his throat. Without thinking he ran towards her and grabbed her arm, pulled her back and spun her towards him. The moment his angry gaze fell on her face, his hand let go of her and stepped back exclaiming "Hayley…."

Hayley hastily wiped her eye with the back of her hand and face and said "Klaus!… I… what are you doing here?"

Klaus continued to look tint her distressed face and then asked "what happened Hayley?" his heart aching for the girl, out of blue wanting to shed her from the pain that awaited her.

She said, shaking her head, suddenly not wanting him to know the pain he will have to go through "I… I am worried about mama. She grows weaker by the day. After my wed…ing…" unable to finish her, his one raised eyebrow telling her that he does not believe her.

Knowing her for the past six month, slowly and gradually assembling the puzzle of who Hayley Marshall was on their journey of becoming friends had given him some insight about her and he knew that it was waste of energy to ask her if she is not coming forth willingly. Hoping to attain a level of normalcy he said "last time I heard she was recuperating from that cold. I trust she is doing well. I should visit her."

Hayley said, smiling softly which Klaus noticed didnt reach her eyes "she would love to see you my lord." Seeing him start to speak, she hastily asked, her heart breaking but fully composed on the surface "tomorrow is the winter fair in town. Will you be able to attend it?"

Klaus asked slightly shaking his head, wanting to tell her not to call him my lord but to his dismay realized at that moment that they might never have relationship in future which was giving her the permission to call him by his name "I have some business arrangement to take care of."

Her already sad face fell further. She said, feeling a bit disappointed "oh. it would have been good to have a company."

Klaus said, averting his eyes from her, hoping to sound casual "I would have assumed that my brother's company would have sufficed" and then unintentionally his gaze went to her, perhaps to see her reaction but to his surprise at the precise moment a tear drop fell from her eye and slid down her cheek leaving a trial of wet path.

Hayley's felt she was having hard time breathing, her throat contracted, his blue eyes were boring a hole into her soul. She casually stepped away from him muttering in a low voice, so low that if he were not waiting for a response, he might have missed it "Elijah probably wouldnt want to come…"

He couldn't take it anymore and asked interrupting her "Hayley… what happened?" causing her back to stiffen. He walked towards her, turned her to him, with dread in his stomach, having an idea what she was so desperately hiding.

She couldnt hold it any longer and to his surprise she threw her arms around him and started crying.

His suspicion conformed, the anger for his brother rose to a new height. His lips moved on their own accord, against her wavy brunette hair "Hayley, I dont know what to say to you."

Realization dawned on her. She stepped back, whispered in a teary voice "how long have you known?"

Klaus admitted "two weeks."

She stepped back, asked curiously, desperation at the edge "why have you not done anything about it?"

He said, softly realizing there was no point in hiding any details now "Camille is pregnant with his child."

Hayley's hand went to her mouth. In the light of that heart retching discovery she forgot about her crying momentarily and exclaimed "what? No…." her feet stepping back without her permission. Klaus's heart sank further and then he yelled "Hayley.." mixed with her scream as her leg hit the wall of the well and she lost her balance. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm as he lunged forward and pulled her towards him.

He said, seeing her ash white face, devoid of the pinkish hue that normally resided there "Hayley… I …" but she pushed him away and exclaimed, still in shock at what fate had unveiled for her "he got her with child? His child" not knowing her fingers clutching the front of her dress.

Before he could respond, she crumpled on the grass like a body running in desert with no water and food and she broke down completely, her body shaking uncontrollably, her tears flowing with no intention of stopping, her face buried in the palms of her hands. He looked down at her, pooled at his feet and then in one swift motion, he harshly pulled her up and said "stop it. Do no cry for them. He betrayed you. He does not deserve your tears."

But Hayley couldn't stop herself. She continued to cry hiding her face in her hands. He, lost at what to do, let her, understanding her pain, wishing he could cry like that. An endless time passed, their pain not lessened and finally he had had enough and he removed her hands from her face and said softly "Hayley, you should stop crying now."

She suddenly looked towards him and shouted "how could you let this happen? Was she not satisfied with her fiancé that she had to go to my fiancé."

He gaped at her and then grabbed her by her arms and asked harshly "and why was Elijah looking elsewhere to find pleasure?"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, the little hint of life on her face was gone. Realizing what he had said, he hastily said "I am sorry Hayley. I shouldn't…"

She said, composing herself, bracing herself "that is fine. You are right. I must have not satisfied him" ending with such coldness that left him speechless, surprised not ever imagining she was capable of it. She waved his hands away as he tried to hold them, stepped back, said "you must not worry about me, my lord. I am stronger than I look" and started walking towards the manor.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and turn around just in time to see her running.

By the time he reached the manor, it was evening. He went straight to his mother's room. His eyes met Rebekah, reading a book to her. A soft smile appeared on her lips as Esther said "Niklaus, come. Sit."

Picking up the chair from near the fireplace, he carried it to his mother's bed and settled on it. He asked "mother, how are you feeling today?"

Esther said, smiling "much better. Rebekah had been giving me good company. Camille visited in the morning."

The muscle in his stomach tightened at her name, at the same time dread filled him as he knew what she will say next. True to his suspicion Esther said "Rebekah tells me that you have not done anything about what you will wear on your wedding?"

Klaus said "mother, I…" noticed Rebekah's narrowed glance, his own heart racing.

Looking back to his mother and said "do not fret about what I am to wear."

Esther smiled and said "Rebekah tells me that Camille's dress is ready. Rebekah has made one for Hayley too seeing that she will not be able to come up with something that fits our status" her tone turning bitter.

Klaus at once stood up saying "excuse me mother. I just remembered something really important."

Before waiting to hear what she had to say, he turned on his heal and left leaving his mother and sister very confused.

He was not in a mood to face Elijah, not to mention hungry so he retired to his room much earlier than expected.

 ** _flashback Klaus_**

 ** _two weeks ago_**

 _Klaus asked, pulling her in his lap "are you as excited about the wedding as I am. I cannot wait for the next three weeks to fly by and you will be mine for eternity."_

 _He asked as the quiet presided "what troubles you, love? You have been really quiet ever since I have returned from London. I am afraid I am starting to think you have changed your mind" ending with a tease even though his heart skipped a beat._

 _Still no reply, his attention drawn now, he turned her toward him, shifting her from his lap "Camille. Tell me what is troubling you. We should not have any secrets between us."_

 _A tear fell down her eye, made a drop in his stomach. He licked his pink lips as he gathered the courage, saw her gaze shift to them, and asked "does your heart not belong to me any more?"_

 _She vigorously shook her head, earning a relieved laughter from him. He exclaimed "for a moment there you scared me."_

 _She continued to look into his eyes and then said "Klaus our relationship has been based on honesty. Do you agree?"_

 _When he nodded, tucked the lose strand of hair behind her ear she said "when you went to London and extended your trip for two more weeks, I missed you terribly." He smiled at the slight pause, the feeling that rose in him._

 _"_ _Elijah missed Hayley…" she stopped talking._

 _He continued to look towards her waiting for her to continue and then he noticed the struggle she was going through to continue, her sentence suddenly confused him, unknown to him his hand slowly slipped from her grasp._

 _His heartbeat picked up pace, his mind told him not to think about it, let her finish, but he knew. He knew and then she said "we were lonely and … Klaus it was unintentional. Please …." he abruptly stood up gaping at her._

 _Lost at words for the first time in life, he turned away from her but stopped. He turned towards her and asked "why … why have you told me? Why now? You had more than a month Camille when you could have told me, why now? You could have kept it a secret" ending with desperation in his tone as if he really wanted her to hide it from him._

 _She looked at him pleading, pleading for forgiveness, hoping to get it and kept quiet. He stepped towards her and shouted "answer me."_

 _Her hand went to her stomach and he stepped back again. He could actually hear his heart breaking._

 _She said desperately "it could be yours but…"_

 _"_ _But I always use barrier device…" he finished with a whisper. He continued to step back and then turned on his heal ignoring her desperate plea "Klaus…."_

 ** _end flashback_**

He tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep, thinking about Hayley, to his surprise, thinking what should he do? What will she do? What will happen to Camille. His anger and resentment at Elijah, building up for the past two weeks, had now reached a level that he knew if there were to be a duel between them, his brother will meet his end.

* * *

Hayley was gazing out of the window when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to her mother, smiled but the tears started to fall. Maria couldn't bear to see so much pain in her eyes. so she asked "what is it Hayley? Has something happened with Elijah?"

Hayley suddenly hugged her mother and said "mama, you were right. You were right. I should have never agreed to marry him."

Maria's heart dropped a few inches. She asked "what happened Hayley? Tell me. My heart is sinking."

She whispered against her shoulder "he … he cheated on me. He cheated on me mama."

Maria exclaimed "oh Hayley, my dear. Tell me what happened?"

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _A few hours ago_**

 _She continued to look at his back for a while and then unable to contain it any longer, she walked to him and said "what is it Elijah? I cannot help but notice that you have been distant from me ever since I have returned from London. Please tell me. You are hiding something from me. I can feel it. Please tell me. I want us to honest to each other."_

 _He turned towards her, looked at her and then pulled her towards her kissing her lips hungrily. She returned his kiss, feeling loved, the doubts fled from her mind, all of a sudden. Suddenly she felt his hand going down to her hips and she broke the kiss. She whispered, still in close proximity of him "Elijah… please be patient for a couple of more days. We are getting married on Saturday."_

 _Elijah looked down at her and said "Hayley I want to confess something to you."_

 _She smiled and said "tell me."_

 _Elijah said "when you were in London, I missed you terribly…" paused for a moment as the smile widened on her face and she whispered "me too but I had to go…" Suddenly it occurred to her and she hastily continued "are you upset because of my going for two weeks instead of one week?"_

 _Elijah shook his head and said "Hayley, I…." when the door opened and they both spun towards it. Hayley jumped back instinctively._

 _She took a deep breath as her eyes met Camille. She exclaimed "oh Camille, you scared me…." her voice trailed off as she noticed Camille's eyes looking at the other person in the room. She slowly turned to him and saw him looking at Camille too. As she watched, he looked away. She turned back towards Camille when she heard her mutter "I am sorry for disrupting your…" turned and left without fishing her sentence._

 _She continued to look at the colors on her fiancé face, waiting for him to face her like a man but he didnt and her heart sank. She whispered "Camille?"_

 _He looked up, his eyes meeting hers, admitted his guilt "it was a moment of weakness. I missed you… Hayley" but she was already stepping away from him, her vision getting blurry with each step she took, a jerk to her body told her that she had reached the door. She spun around, fumbled with the knob, finally managed to open it, stopped for a moment when she heard the plea in his voice "Hayley…" and then she walked out, holding her head up high, her feet taking her to the exit, ignoring someone asking "Hayley, your dress…." finally reached a point from where she could run and she ran as she let the tears fall, the tears that she had been holding at bay until now._

 ** _End flashback_**

She startled as she felt her mother's hand on her head, comforting her as she asked "who told you?" tear in her voice at the fate of her daughter.

Hayley sobbed "Elijah…"

Maria said "it is good that you know before the marriage. It shows that he…" when she said "I will not marry him anymore if that is what you are thinking, mama."

Maria gasped and said "Hayley child, your marriage is on Saturday. Your father will kill you if he finds out."

Hayley shook her head, wiping her tears "I will not marry him mama."

They both startled when they heard a male voice say "you will marry him if it is the last thing you have to do. Do you understand?"

Hayley stood up slowly and said as she build up her courage "no, father. I will not marry him."

She instinctively stepped back when he entered the room and roared "it is your fault if he was finding pleasure somewhere else. Were you not able to satisfy him?"

She stared at him for a moment , not believing what he was saying and then said "I will not marry him…" unable to finish as a heavy hand landed on her face making her stumble.

She said "no mama" as she saw her interfering.

She looked towards her father in shock, never having him lose temper like this before.

Her father continued to glare towards her and then said firmly _"you will marry him"_ as he stormed out of the room.

She muttered "I will not" as she walked to her mother and hugged her, tears flowing down her cheek, cursing Elijah for breaking her trust, for putting this rift between her and her father, for bringing pain in her house.

She at last said "mama, I want to sleep."

Her mother kissed her head and said "alright my dear. Rest and think about your decision with fresh mind in the morning."

Hayley felt like saying "I will not marry him" but her mother's depressed face, stopped her so she nodded, kissed her cheek and went to change her clothes.

To her dismay next morning, when she woke up, her mind was made up. With heavy heart she changed her clothes, left the room, feeling relieved that her father had left for the field. Maria looked towards her, hoping to hear a different response but seeing her determined face, she knew. She knew because she was the one who taught her to stand for herself. She and her husband. But life had taught her some harsh lessons which she knew, her daughter still had to learn on her own.

She startled when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder as she leaned into her shoulder and said "give me courage to do for what I am about to do."

A sob escaped Maria's lips as she realized how hurt her daughter was, how difficult it must have been to make that decision or to do what she was about to do for she had an idea what she was about to do.

* * *

Later in the evening, after spending the whole day searching his mind for all options, having finally made up his mind about something that had been troubling him for the past two weeks, when he entered his mother's room, he stopped as he watched her pacing in the room, angry, muttering. He asked her "what happened mother?"

Esther said angrily, her chest heaving with anger "that girl, that commoner has refused to get married to my Elijah. Four days before the wedding, she has refused."

Klaus didn't know what to say at once and then he asked softly "has she given a reason?"

Esther shook her head saying angrily "no. She has the nerve to refuse to marry _my son_. Preposterous. Your father is fuming."

Despite all this anger towards Camille and Elijah, Klaus felt amused, remembering how both his parents never wanted Hayley to marry into this family and now that table had turned on them they were furious with her, but at the same time he felt proud of her and admired her courage and suddenly all doubts from his own mind about his own decision were removed. He said quietly "mother you look upset and I wish that I could be of some help to you at this moment but unfortunately I came here bearing some ill news too"

Esther asked angrily "what?"

Klaus took a deep breath before saying "Camille and I are no longer engaged to be married."

She stared at him, anger replaced by surprise replaced by shock before she snapped "Camille is going to be married into this house. If that is the last thing I have to do, I will do it."

Klaus said losing his temper "splendid. I suggest you talk to Elijah about it then" and stormed out of the room leaving Esther bewildered.

Klaus was walking briskly to the stable, steaming in anger when he heard a familiar voice calling her "Klaus" causing him to halt. He closed his eyes to absorb the pain that was brought on by that voice and turned to her. He said "Camille…."

She pleaded "please talk to me."

He asked "about what Camille?"

Camille said twisting her fingers "Elijah, he … he refuses to take responsibility."

Klaus exclaimed "what?"

Camille asked, cleaning her eyes as tears fell down "what am I going to do now?" her free hand on her flat stomach.

Klaus followed her hand motion, suddenly overcome by anger unable to believe that she was expecting him to lend her his shoulder to cry on, after betraying him so badly. But suddenly, looking at her depressed and desperate face, forced by the feelings that he still carried for her, he asked in a softer tone this time "what does he say?"

Camille said "he says that he loves… he loves Hayley…."

Before he could stop himself, he snapped "does his love resemble what we had, Camille?"

He got some satisfaction seeing her paling. He took a deep breath, recognizing her distress and the fix she was in. He asked "what do you expect me to? How can I assist you?"

Camille said desperately "Klaus please. I am at loss. Forgive me for what I have done. He caught me at my vulnerable time and I fell for his charm and now… now I am pregnant with his child and …..and I understand that you do not want anything to do with me or that he still loves Hayley but what should I do?" in between her sobs and crying.

Klaus in spite of his anger towards her started to feel bad for her and said "Camille, you should talk to him. This child is yours and his responsibility."

Camille suddenly said in an angry tone "it is because of that Hayley. I do not know what he saw in her. She is not our equal."

Klaus snapped "our equal? If our equal means cheating on your fiancé then I am glad that she is not."

Camille had the decency to stay quiet for a moment and then said "I am desperate Klaus. If uncle Kieran finds out about this child and …that it belongs to someone who is not my betrothal or intend to marry me, he will be furious."

She paused for a moment and then said "if Elijah is not going to take responsibly for this child, then I have no other option than to kill it"

Klaus stared at her in shock and then snapped "you will do no such thing. Even if my brother does not take responsibly of this child, he or she will still be a Mikaelson…"

Camille asked surprised, hope edging in her voice "do you mean you will…"

He shook his head and said firmly "no. I will never marry you after what you did to me Camille but yes I will be the uncle this child deserves" and walked away from her, not wanting to see how devastated and vulnerable she was looking at that moment, not wanting to indulge into his feelings for hugging her, consoling her until all her worries go away. He mounted on his horse and galloped it towards the lake wanting to spend some time alone.

By the time he returned to the manor, the news that Hayley and he himself had refused to get married to their respective partners, had spread through the manor like a wild fire. The silence was deafening. Mikael was pacing in the foyer like an angry hungry lion. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah was standing quietly looking confused, Rebekah was visibly shivering, with Kol's arm around her to comfort her. The moment Mikael's gaze fell on him he shouted "how dare you defy me, boy? You are getting married to Camille O Connell in four days."

Klaus's glance went to Elijah standing silently, his head bend down. He smirked and said calmly "no father. I will not marry Camille."

Before anyone could say Esther said angrily "first that girl and now you! It seems she has done some magic on this family. Ever since she had…." but stopped when a quiet voice firmly said "stop."

Rebekah gasped as she looked towards her brother, Mikael roared "Niklaus!"

Klaus's glance from his mother to his father to his brother. He walked to him and said "Elijah, do something decent for once."

He whispered "I love her."

Klaus said, shaking his head "you have a responsibility. If you don't tell them. I will and coming from me will not be kind, brother."

He stepped back and said "Elijah has something to tell you father" his eyes not leaving his brother's face.

Elijah continued to look towards him without saying anything.

Klaus pursed his lips and said "Camille is carrying Elijah's child."

Then tension in the room was at its peak. The stunned silence was suddenly broken by Mikael's roaring "what is that boy?"

Elijah eyes widened as Klaus took a step back further and said "do you want to explain brother?"

"Elijah!" Esther exclaimed.

"Tell us that your brother is telling lies" Mikael said.

Elijah eyes went to his family members and at last he said "father…." earning himself a reprimand by Esther "oh Elijah! How could you?"

Klaus started to turn but stopped when he heard Mikael say in a cold voice "you will marry Camille on Saturday."

Thinking that it was addressed to him, he turned to look but Mikael's eyes were fixed on Elijah. Their eyes met across the room. He rolled his eyes when he heard Elijah say "father, Hayley…"

For once he felt relived when his father stopped Elijah from finishing his sentence "that girl was never going to be part of this family. I would have seen to it but I am glad that you presented that perfect opportunity yourself."

Klaus started to say something when his gaze met Kol who shook his head slightly.

Mikael turned to Esther and said "do the necessary arrangements. I have to discuss this new development with Kieran."

He started to take a step towards his room when Klaus asked " father are you going to tell him about the child?"

Mikael said "yes" as he continued towards the stairs.

Klaus stayed there for a moment and then headed towards the stairs too, to retire to his room.

The thought of Camille marrying Elijah was so heart-wrenching that he was unable to sleep. The thought that Elijah was still in love with Hayley and he might jeopardize Camille in the process was making him nervous. To his surprise, even after what Camille had done to him, he still wanted to see her future safe and sound. He wondered _what should he do to ensure that. How can he make sure Elijah stops thinking about Hayley when he himself has been unable to do so even after her betrayal._ The last thought that was in his mind was if he should talk to Hayley about it.

Next morning when the woke up, it was quiet late. The maid had put the log in the fireplace and the room was warm and cozy but there was coldness in his heart that he knew no fire could warm up. He put on his robe, walked to the bath chamber. Half an hour later, he came out, changed into his day clothes with the mind of talking to Hayley. He picked up his hat and coat and headed out.

Breakfast was a quiet affair with no one saying anything. The silence only broken by Mikael saying "we have three days till the wedding. I am going to talk to Kieran. Rebekah I trust you and your mother will not lose sight of, under what had happen. The bride is changed, a groom has reduced but a son of mine is still marrying. The wedding will be the top event of the year. Do you hear me?"

He could feel eyes on him but he refused to look towards them. Finally after Mikael left, he too got up and left ignoring his mother's "NIklaus…."

Half an hour later, he dismounted his horse and headed towards the small house.

He knocked at the door and pushed it partly opened door, open further. He walked in, took off his hat, looked around at the quiet and with determined mind he continued to walk in. He stopped when he saw her sitting opposite her mother, around a round small table chopping something. A few more steps and he realized that they were chopping vegetables. Despite all the depression and the gloom he was feeling, he smiled at this homely environment, never ever witnessing something like that in Camille's house but she does not have a mother, he told himself and with that thought his heart ached for her and he really felt like helping her using any means other than being with her. He couldn't be with her, with someone who was carrying his brother's child, who shared something so intimate with his brother. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Maria ask "my lord, what are you doing here?" with surprise in her voice.

Klaus asked "Maria, how are you?"

His eyes fixed on Hayley who slowly stood up, not a smile on her face, for some reason he was unable to look anywhere else. The sadness on it was too much to bear. He vaguely registered Maria say "I am good my lord. I must express my confusion at your being in my house after…."

He said, keeping his eyes fixed on Hayley "with your permission I would like to talk to Hayley, Maria."

Despite her daughter's silent protest, Maria picked up the pot and the vegetables and headed inside whereas Hayley wiped her hands with a piece of cloth and asked "should I ask the same question?"

He smiled for the first time in days and enquired "why shouldn't I be here?"

When she didn't say anything he continued with no smile this time "I understand why you refused to marry him Hayley and I admire your courage for taking a stand for what is right."

He was suddenly taken aback at the appearance of tears in her eyes. He stepped towards her and said "Elijah is refusing to take responsibility for his child."

Hayley felt as if he sliced his heart with a sharp knife but she couldn't help but ask, in a whisper "why?"

He paused for a moment and then stated plainly "because of you….He still love you."

The moment the words were out, he realized his mistake, as he witnessed sorrow replaced by anger. She continued to stare at him, a fat tear fell on her cheek and then she went to exit the house.

He sighed and followed her quietly. He said "I was wondering if you tell him that…"

She spun towards him angrily, her hand hitting his shoulder, not knowing he was so close to her. Not caring for the shock appearing on his face she said "do you think I will encourage him after what he did to me?"

She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm and said "listen…"

but she yanked her arm free and said angrily "no I am not listening to anything."

Klaus said in a loud voice "Camille is carrying Mikaelson family legacy and Elijah has to take responsibly for his action which he will not until he sees you as an option."

Hayley stared at him and then started laughing. At last she stopped, stepped close to him, so close that she could see his chest rising up and down and stated coldly "allow me to make matters simple for you, my lord. Do not come to my house and your border is definitely not welcome here."

He said with frustration this time "Hayley please talk to me like a mature adult person. Stop with this theatrics. I know you are hurt but right now I am concern about Camille and I think if you tell him to leave you alone, he might listen to you"

Hayley muttered "of course you are. …." but stopped talking as it hit her from the pinched look on his face that it was not Klaus's fault what was happening. He was in the same boat as she was so she said calmly this time "Klaus, I understand you want to defend your brother and help your lover but please don't make an assumption that I have same desires. I don't want to be involved in your family affairs any more. Once I let my love for your brother cloud my judgement but never again. It was never supposed to be an easy journey but it was not supposed to be this diff… icult" her voice broke at the end.

He stared at her broken face, her words reminding him of the time when they talked on that balcony on Rebekah's engagement party. His thoughts interrupted by her saying "good bye my lord. I wish for you to respect what I have said and leave us alone. You should go back to your glamorous life."

She slowly turned and walked away from him, arms hugging herself, containing her tears, deciding not to shed another tear for Elijah Mikaelson.

That night when he laid on his bed, he was unable to keep her out of his mind. Unable to stop tanking bout what she had said , recalling that engagement party- her worries at that party looking minuscule as compared to what he has witnessed today.

During the next couple of days, he thought a lot about everything, Camille, himself, to his surprise Hayley and finally realized that with Camille married to Elijah, he couldn't live in that house anymore but where could he go. One thing he was sure of was that he should find a place to live and soon. Everyday when he got up he was amazed at his own stubbornness of still being alive. Why has the world not collapsed, he would wonder as he would get out of bed to face the day. Why does life keep on going as it had been before his world had fallen apart? He started avoiding his family member, seeing them on the supper only, replying in monologue, retiring to his room and locking himself in it as soon as he could, spending his free time trying to paint and throwing the canvas away in frustration when nothing concrete would appear on it. He attended courts not really listening to what was going on around him. To his frustration and dismay life, it seemed, was unaffected by what had happened to him. No one seemed to have suffered from what had happened except for him and maybe Hayley. His thoughts would go to her unintentionally and her words would play in his mind, breaking his heart for her. Before he knew it Saturday was upon them.

Saturday morning when he woke up, he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking if things had gone his way, he would have been getting married to Camille instead of Elijah and Hayley… thinking of her, with heavy heart, he wondered what was she doing right now. He looked towards the door when he heard a knock and a moment later Kol entered the room. He walked to the bed and said "Nik, father send me to remind you that we are to leave in an hours time. The ceremony is precisely at 10 am. You have one hour to the ceremony. He does not want to delay the departure."

Klaus sat up, hung his legs to the edge of the bed and said "thank you."

He turned to leave but then stopped and asked "I hope the circumstances were different."

Klaus looked towards his youngest brother, took in the sympathy he was offering and nodded muttering "me too."

The marriage was to happen in a small chapel in the village which was half an hour carriage ride from the manor so he walked to the changing chamber and stopped as he noticed the clothes lined for him perhaps by Rebekah. He looked at them and then with heavy heart started to get ready. As his feet carried him to the foyer, he felt suffocated by the cravat on his neck. He angrily took it off and suddenly he didn't want to attend the wedding. He turned to Kol and said "I will join later. I have some business to attend to."

He headed out without waiting for a response and went straight to the stable, took out his horse, mounted on it and was off in the direction of village.

* * *

Rebekah looked over Camille's shoulder as she fixed her dress and felt compelled to say "you look beautiful Camille."

Her eyes met Camille in the refection of the mirror. She said "you must hate me for what I have done to Klaus."

Rebekah felt like speaking her mind but she reminded herself that it was Camille's day so she said "Camille you are getting married today. This should be the happiest day of your life. Do not think about past. Think about future. You and Elijah are having a child and that is what should be important to all of us."

She said "we should leave now. We don't want to get late."

They turned towards the door when it opened and Esther stepped in. She walked to Camille and said as she held her hand "whatever happened Camille, we are putting it behind us. You are now becoming Elijah's wife. What you had with Niklaus ended the day you betrayed him. Mikael and I expect utmost loyalty from you towards this family and Elijah."

Camille's felt as if Esther had slapped her but then she reminded herself of what she had done to betray everyone's trust. She calmed herself down, looked into her eyes and nodded.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror with heavy heart and even though she had just given her word to Esther about not thinking about Klaus, her thoughts went to him wondering _what was he doing at this moment. Will she see him at the ceremony? If she had not given to her desires, she would have been getting married to Klaus- her love._ Her eyes blurred but she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She thought about the last four days ever since uncle Kieran had found out about her indiscretion, his accusing glance has been following her all the time, how he had not let her go anywhere alone, how he had reminded her again and agin that she will have to earn the trust of everyone now, how relieved she was when Mikael had brought Elijah's proposal for her and how her heart had broken and she had cried herself to sleep at what she had lost. The future still looked bleak to her but there was shimmer of hope now which was not there four days ago. She gave herself a final glance, held her head high and walked out with Esther and Rebekah both dressed in beautiful gowns of blue and red respectively.

* * *

Klaus halted his horse and dismounted it and then realized that he was Hayley's house. He wondered what was he doing there but then after taking a deep breath he headed towards it. Even thought that the main door was as usual open, making him wonder _"do they never close their door?"_ he knocked at it and then stepped back waiting for someone to invite him in. A moment later, her father appeared at the door. He asked "lord Niklaus, what brings you to my humble home?"

Klaus felt embarrassed, not knowing why. He defended himself _'It was not his fault that his brother cheated on his fiancé.'_ He asked "good morning Henry. I was wondering if I could speak to Hayley for a moment."

Henry said "my lord, this is not appropriate. She has no relation to your family anymore."

"I know. I felt like seeing how she is doing… if you remember today was the day she was to marry Elijah?" Klaus explained feeling guilty with each word.

"how can I forget that, my lord? How can anyone forget that? We told her but she has always been really stubborn and it is because of that she…." Henry started, bitterness pouring out of each word.

Unable to hear any more about her, he decided to interrupt "do not blame for what she has not done."

Henry spat "if only she could satisfy him."

Klaus at once said "Henry, where can I find your daughter."

Henry said angry this time "what do you need from her? Can you restore her respect that she has lost because of this engagement breaking? Why are you making it worse by meeting her?"

Klaus said "I apologize for what my family has done to your and your family. I wish I could do anything."

Henry asked, desperately "who will marry her now that she has been with another man?"

Klaus felt ground slip from under his feet but before he could say anything he turned and went inside.

Klaus walked back to his horse but instead of getting on it he started towards the lake behind the house.

Hayley was looking into the semi frozen lake thinking about what to do with the scattered piece of her life that Elijah had left by his betrayal. She pulled her coat tighter around her as a shiver ran through her body, hugged her knees, rubbed her hands on her legs to warm them. She rested her head on them, reminded herself that she was not to think about Elijah and not to shed a tear for him. She startled when she heard a rustle and jumped up.

"Klaus… my lord…" she exclaimed as she watched him standing there dressed in a green tailcoat, black breaches visible underneath, brown shoes covered in snow, leather gloves. When he continued to look towards her without saying anything she said "should I even ask?"

Klaus walked to her, hands tied behind his back, his shoes leaving shoe prints behind him. Finally coming to stop next to her, he said "no you shouldnt."

After a moment he said without looking towards her "Elijah is getting married to Camille today."

She felt claustrophobic all of a sudden but asked "is that why are dressed for?"

He chanced her a glance and his heart sank when he saw a single tear trace her cheek. He looked away again without commenting on anything further.

They continued to gaze towards the lake without saying a single word, both thinking of that ball when it was so easy for them to communicate. Everything was lost. Was their relationship, that friendship, all because of her relationship with Elijah? She looked towards him sideways, his face passive but his tense body telling her how angry and upset he was. Unable to bear this quiet, she turned and headed back home, whereas he continued to look towards the lake.

Suddenly it got too cold for him, the warmth that was there a moment ago was gone. He realized that having someone who was going through what he was, was a straw to a drowning man. He sighed and headed back to her house. He mounted his horse and headed towards the chapel where the marriage was to take place. He knew he was late and his father will be angry but he didn't care.

The moment he walked into the chapel he heard Camille say "I do."

As he looked towards Elijah and Camille he thought _'at least her future is safe. Her child, his niece or nephew will have a secure future. For her happiness he can let go of his bruised and betrayed ego. For his niece or nephew sake, he should or at least try to forgive her for the hurt she had caused him. It will be difficult but he can manage it. He should do it. She is his brother's wife and mother to his future child.'_ The thought lifted his morale a bit . At the precise moment, Camille and Elijah leaned in to kiss each other causing his newly gained courage to crumple. The kiss lasted for a very short duration and then they faced the guest. All of a sudden his eyes met hers across the chapel aisle in the midst of sea of people. Their gaze locked for a moment which looked like eternity. The intensity unable to bear, he turned and left the chapel not to return to the manor till late that night.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Even though Camille and Elijah are married, do you think Elijah and Klaus will forget their respective lovers or vice versa? What is in store for Hayley? Her father is really mad at her for putting her reputation on line for Elijah.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Backed into a corner

**_A/N: thank you for wonderful reviews. Thank you to the the guest who thinks that I will fall to a level where I feel the need to write the reviews on my own story. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and hopefully if you dont have positive feedback to give, you will learn some etiquettes as to not comment at all._**

 ** _This chapter is shorter than previous ones. I was having trouble with this chapter, hope you like it. Hopefully the future chapters will be easier to write as I have a clear cut idea how I want them to turn out. Maybe I will_ _abandon one of my stories for time being to update more regularly._**

 ** _So yes Elijah is having hard time letting go of Hayley but maybe she will come up with a solution._**

* * *

The moment Elijah entered his room, he glared at Camille sitting on the bed. She at once stood up. He said "Camille, let me tell you one thing. I didn't want to get married to you. What happened forced me to take this step. I know you have feelings for my bother. I too have feelings for Hayley. Those feelings will always remain there. You are my wife because of this child only. Other than that we don't have a relationship. She is my love and will always be my love and I all never stop trying to get her back in my life."

Pausing for a moment, he continued "you will sleep in the adjoining room. Your belongings have been moved there."

Camille continued to stare towards him, feeling humiliated, a burden on him, anger at his indifference and cruelty towards her and angry at his irresponsible attitude. Not wanting to give him satisfaction of knowing how much hurt his words had caused, she turned on her heel and went in the other room.

The manor was quiet as a mouse when he finally returned, later that night, drunk, stumbling towards his room. The moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep only to wake up very late and with a terrible headache. He rolled over and continued to lie there with empty mind and suddenly wondering how will everyone justify this marriage between Camille and Elijah. Everyone in Bedford knew about their engagement. Upon hearing a knock at the door followed by James, his footman, entering the room, he sat up. James said "my lord, your father wishes to see you."

Klaus said, holding his head, annoyance in his tone "right. I will be down there shortly."

He dragged himself out and headed towards the bath chamber. After being immersed in the water filled tub for fifteen minutes, he started to feel a bit better, enough to be coherent to people. While changing his clothes, he was constantly distracted by the prospect of seeing Camille with Elijah. He realized that it had still not sunk in that she was married to Elijah now. They are husband and wife in all sense. He sighed as he recalled his thoughts about their marriage and then headed towards his father's room. While walking towards his father's room, suddenly his thoughts went to Hayley wondering how is she coping with all this. He realized that knowing that she was in the same boat was giving him some strength that he is not alone in this suffering. The moment the thought crossed his mind, he suddenly felt really guilty feeling that way.

In the meantime in Mikael's room, Elijah was standing in the middle of the room, with his eyes focused on his shoes when Mikael said coldly "you will not see that girl Elijah. You are married and your responsibilities are towards your wife and your child."

"father I was asked to marry her, not to love her. I have done that. Nothing will change what I feel for Hayley" he replied in a cold tone.

"Elijah!" Mikael roar could be heard outside the corridor and Camille's stopped walking. She stood there rooted on the spot listening to Elijah saying "I love Hayley and I will always do so. You wanted to give my child a father's name and I shall do that but nothing more."

Mikael said "Elijah mark my words, I will never let anyone play with the reputation of this family."

She sobbed and not wanting to hear anything she moved away from the door realizing that she is in for rough road. She suddenly stopped as her gaze met Klaus's. They continued to look towards her for a moment and then Klaus continued to walk towards his father room trying his best not to look back towards her.

The moment he stopped in front of the room, he heard Elijah say "I am not going to ruin my life for the reputation of this family father. I love Hayley and I will do everything in my power to make amends for what I have done to her and this family has done to her from the lies you told about her…" saying that he turned on his heel and left the room.

Their eyes met, his cold and Elijah's angry and then Elijah continued towards the exit of the manor.

The moment Klaus stepped in the room, Mikael said angrily "where were you yesterday?"

"I was unavoidably delayed by some important business I had to take care of" Klaus said.

"what could be more important than your brother's marriage?" Mikael barked.

"my self respect" Klaus snapped too.

Mikael said "boy, take care how you talk to me…" but Klaus cut him off by saying "father you called for me. Surely it cannot be because you were worried about why I was not at the wedding?"

Mikael said "I want to remind you that I expect you to be more attentive in the courts from tomorrow."

Klaus asked "is that all?"

When Mikael nodded curtly, he turned and left.

Half an hour later, he was playing chess with Marcel when he said "I still cannot believe that you broke your engagement to Camille and Ms. Marshall would cheat on Elijah."

Klaus looked towards him in confusion and then asked "what?"

Marcel said as he moved his castle on the board "his highness told my father that and to save family's honor Elijah agreed to marry Camille but I…" he looked up and seeing shock on his childhood friend he asked "Klaus…" but he shook his head saying "I have to go" and departed even before Marcel could say anything further. He got on his horse and not knowing where to go, he galloped it in one random couldn't believe his father would do this. Forget about him but playing with Hayley's reputation! He wondered, and suddenly he understood what Elijah had meant about the lies about Hayley. He felt like talking to her and galloped the horse towards her house. Seeing the door closed, he remembered that she must have gone to the church. After debating for a moment whether to wait for her, he decided against it and headed towards the manor in furry.

He jumped down from his horse leaving the stableboy, Jimmy, to take care of it and headed towards the manor.

He didn't stop once he was in and headed straight to his father's room. Seeing the room empty he stormed out and when to look for his mother. At last managed to find her in the conservatory with Rebekah working on the big quilt they had been working on for a while. He said loudly as she said "Niklaus, come …." but he interrupted her by saying "how could you? You have tarnished that girl's reputation."

Esther put the quilt down and asked calmly "would you have preferred us to tell everyone that your fiancé got herself pregnant with your brother's child?" making Klaus and Rebekah flinch.

He glared at both of them and then storm out of the room.

* * *

Hayley pulled the lapel of her coat around her neck to keep herself warm as she stepped out of the church with her mother and father thinking about the sermon she had just heard from paster Steven. She was trying her hard not to look towards people who were staring at her openly and whispering. She could see her father getting irritated and her mother worried and felt confused when a lady approached her mother and said "Maria, when I heard I was surprised. I never expected this from Hayley."

"what?" her mother asked in confusion but a voice said "lets go Alison" and led her out of the church by holding her by the elbow leaving Hayley and her mother confused.

Then moment they reached out, she stopped, took a deep breath and felt her mother's hand on her back. She said with a smile "mother you should go home. It is getting cold. I would like to go for a walk."

Maria asked "my love, dont torture yourself like that. Come into the warmth of our home."

Hayley said, controlling her tears as her eyes witnessed two young women talking to each other as they pointedly looked towards her "mother I am fine. I have you. I am fine. Please go home. Father is getting upset."

She leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek and turned towards the frozen lake.

While walking towards the lake thinking about what Mrs. Ender had meant, suddenly she realized that her eyes were getting blurry. Getting angry at Elijah for putting her through so much humiliation which she realized will increase with time, she wiped her eyes and then startled as she heard a sound behind her causing her to spun around. Seeing who was standing there made her heart cold after the initial jump. She asked "Elijah … my lord, what are you doing here?"

Elijah said "Hayley I came to apologize to you about what happened. Father forced me into this marriage. Niklaus left me with no choice when he told everyone about Camille and me."

Hayley asked, not knowing her hands had into a fist "it is interesting that it is always someone's fault. Isn't it my lord?"

Seeing him getting pale gave her some satisfaction but not enough to make up for the humiliation she had suffered from the prying eyes of the church practitioners. Her thoughts was interrupted by him pleading "please give me another chance" desperation seeping into his voice.

Hayley asked "chance for what?" confusion apparent in her voice.

"to include you in my life. I love…" Elijah continued only to be stopped by Hayley saying coldly "my lord, please. You are married. This is highly inappropriate."

He stepped towards her but then stopped as she stepped back.

She turned away and walked away from him only be be caught up by him "I will not stop coming to you Hayley until you let me in again. I am sorry for what I have done but I dont love Camille. You will always be in my heart and I want you back. I know you love…." but stopped talking as Hayley said in a cold voice "if you think that I still love you then you are mistaken, my lord. You broke my trust and now there is nothing between us. The only thing that remains between us is that I am a commoner whose father works at your farm."

She turned on her heal and walked away from him, feeling glad that he had not followed her this time.

* * *

Elijah stood there for a moment wondering how to win her heart again. He knew that he will win her heart. She loved him too much to be angry at him for o long. Camille is just his wife to the world. If Hayley finds out about that then she will be happy and they can finally have the life they had been planning for the past six months. He sighed and turned away feeling hopeful.

* * *

She was still fuming with what Elijah had said even after she reached home. She took off her coat and headed to the small kitchen to help her mother cook. The quiet in the house told her that her father was not home which was a relief to her considering how angry he had been at her for refusing to marry Elijah. Even with trying, she couldnt keep their conversation out of her mind wondering again and again _what is he thinking? He is married. How can he even think about getting her back?_ Suddenly she started to feel claustrophobia. After thinking for a while, she picked up her coat and headed towards the manor. The moment she reached the manor, she said to the footman "inform lady Camille that Ms. Marshall wishes to speak to her."

* * *

He sighed as he put his paint brush down and stared at the painting he had made and realized it was the frozen lake with a woman standing at the edge. He itched to see her face but a part of him knew who it was. He sighed and looked towards the clock. One look at the clock he realized that he and been locked in that studio for the past two hours. He wiped his hands, squeezed the nape of his neck to relieve the tension in his shoulders. His thoughts continuously on the lie his parents had told to protect the reputation of their family. A big part of him wanted to rectify the lie but his feelings for Camille suddenly made him confused. He realized that he would rather put his reputation on line than Camille but what about Hayley, he wondered. But the damage was done, he realized. If Marcel knew than others knew too. With heavy heart he left the studio.

Walking, lost in thought, fuming at the lies told to justify Elijah's marriage to Camille, not really seeing where he was going, finally made him bump into Rebekah startling him out of his thoughts. He asked "Rebekah did you know before hand how father and mother are going to justify this marriage?"

When she remained quiet, he continued in the same tone "my mind is not willing to accept that my family will play with the reputation of some poor girl."

Rebekah said "Nik, this decision made matters easier for…"

Klaus interjected coldly "easier for Elijah and Camille?"

She said "she is carrying a Mikaelson and even though right now I am disgusted by both of them but for our niece or nephew sake I understand this step our parents had taken not to mention that my in laws can never know that your fiancé got herself pregnant with your brother's…" but before she could finish her sentence Klaus had stormed away from there and didnt stop even when Kol asked him "Nik, where were you yesterday?"

* * *

When Elijah entered his room, feeling a bit depressed at the lack of progress he had made with Hayley, he stopped seeing Camille standing in his room. The moment their eyes met Camille said "Elijah, I want to talk to you…"

Elijah interrupted her by saying "Camille I told you that you and I are together for this child only and no other reason. You are my wife but if you are expecting more from me then you are in for big disappointment. Even after everything that happened, my heart still belongs to Hayley and it will always" as he turned to go into the changing room.

Camille said softly "she came today."

She saw him stiffening and then he said "why?"

Camille continued to look towards him for a moment, without saying anything, her heart contracting and then said "she told me that you went to see her. Please stop going to her. I understand that you love her. Believe me that I do but we are having a child together and for this child's sake please try to give this marriage a chance."

Elijah said "I have married to you because of this child and you will not get anything else from me. You know it was a moment of weakness and…"

Camille said firmly "do you think I dont regret it everyday? Not a day has gone by when I have not wished it had never happened but I cannot reverse it and neither can you. You are not alone in this mess. Like you, I have scarified my love too. In fact it is more difficult for me. My love lives under the same roof I live in. But I will not cheat on my vows to you. I have leaned a valuable lesson from what I did and I expect same from you. I expect you to honor our wedding vows even though considering what we did to our respective betrothals, it is unlikely but still there is always hope."

She turned and left his room leaving him shocked.

The moment she entered her room, she paused, tried to catch up her breath to steady herself to prevent her heart from further breaking but was unsuccessful. She walked to her bed in daze and let go of her tears for what she had lost, her self respect, the love of her life, trust of people around her, friendship in Elijah. Looking around the room as she thought about her future, it was all dark and bleak as she recalled Hayley's visit; a warning about the difficult she had yet to face. She recalled how she had told her to keep an eye on Elijah and how it had made her feel more guilty for sleeping with her fiancé and then blaming her for Elijah not taking responsibility of her action. For a moment it had crossed her mind that she was throwing it on her face but when she told her, no, ordered her about keeping Elijah away from her, she knew it was a warning about her husband's intentions. Her eyes blurred as she recalled Klaus's icy stare, never ever seeing that before especially for herself. She thought about her new family member cold attitude towards her, which just a couple of days ago was warm and friendly, and squeezed her eyes shut hoping that when she opens them again it will all turn out to be a horrible nightmare. She sighed when it didnt and turned her face towards the adjoining door and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later that night when Klaus reached back the manor, he went straight to his room. The moment he entered he stopped as he witnessed Rebekah sitting on the bed. Seeing him, she at once stood up and said "listen Nik, I wanted to tell you that I understand what you are going through and I deeply regret at what had happened but Elijah is my family, Hayley unfortunately is not. I like her but I like Elijah more…and then there is Stefan to think about too. My engagement with him is at jeopardy."

Klaus sighed understanding the predicament she was in and said "unfortunately Rebekah I understand everything but that does not make it right. She does not deserve it."

He walked to his bed and sat next to her.

Rebekah said after some quiet as she held his hand "listen why don't you go and visit Freya for a few days. It will be god for you to be away from this place for a while."

He turned to look towards her and muttered as he bend down to take off his shoes "maybe I should."

She got up and was leaving when stopped. Klaus asked her "what is it Rebekah?"

She said "she came today."

Klaus asked "who?" getting up from the bed.

"Hayley" she muttered getting his attention this time.

He asked "when? why?"

Rebekah said "she visited Camille and informed her that Elijah is still visiting her."

Furry suddenly took over and he exclaimed "what?"

Rebekah continued as she twisted her fingers "I don't know why she would come to tell her that unless she wants to brag about it…"

"or to inform her about husband's noble character" Klaus interjected, sarcasm dripping in his tone, as he recalled what she had told him about not wanting to see Elijah anymore.

Rebekah said "maybe…" She paused for a moment and then continued "tell me NIk, what is wrong with Elijah? Granted that she is not innocent but why would he do that to Camille?"

Klaus coming out of trance said "I dont know sister. I wish I could tell you, why Elijah does what he does."

During the next week Klaus avoided seeing Camille and interacting with the rest of his family. The only time he interacted with them was at the breakfast and dinner table and during the courts. Elijah has he had lost their once strong bond. Camille and he had not talked once ever since the marriage. Every morning he would remind himself of the oath he had taken in the church. With each passing day the effort he was putting in to accept her with Elijah was paying of and his anger, although still there was being replaced by regrets. But soon he realized that with regret replacing his anger, he had started to think about her a lot which he knew was not healthy considering she was his brother's wife so in order to not do so, he had started to remind himself what she had done. As a result he had stopped thinking about her but another girl had started to invade his thoughts. Even wanting to, he had not been able to muster up the courage to go see her, feeling guilty at what his family had done to her and the way his bother was still acting irresponsibly affecting her reputation. The facts that Elijah and Camille were not sharing rooms and that he was still visiting Hayley had become a common knowledge now and there were often MIkeal's and Esther's loud voice heard throughout the house, reprimanding him from doing so. Seeing Camille's depressed and sad face during those incidences was intensifying his furry towards Elijah but apparently having no affect on him.

Hayley was fuming in anger at what she had to go through this past one week; approached by Elijah every other day, begging her to forgive him, hearing gossips in the village about her cheating on Elijah, even judged harshly by a few, called names, enduring her father's and mother's reputation being tarnished, facing their anger. At first it had confused her as to why people would be thinking that way but then in an heated confrontation with Elijah on one of his visits to her, she found out the truth and that had just turned her blood cold to the MIkaelson family. It had taken her mother's pleading to stop her from going to the manor to confront Mikael and Esther for what they had done, incomprehensible to her that the people who were going to be her family would play with her reputation just to protect their own. With each passing day, with new challenges being thrown at her, it was becoming difficult for her to control her anger. She had started to really regret ever meeting Elijah Mikaelson because of whom she was in this mess. Everyday she regretted not listening to her parents, warning her about getting involved with Elijah, telling her status difference matter. And now for the past two days she had been trying to figure out how to get out of this new mess her father had created for her but all her efforts were in vain. She cursed Elijah and Camille for the thousandth time. As soon as Camille face flashed through her eyes, her mind drifted to Klaus and she started to think about him, how he was doing and what he was doing. He had not visited her since the wedding day. She realized that even though she herself had asked him not to come see her but she was missing him. She cursed Elijah again for ruining their friendship too, for making it difficult for her to face the neighbors with these constant visits of him. She thought in frustration what could she do about Mr. Andrew and then a revolutionary thought came to her mind which left her gaping towards the frozen lake and she started to think about it.

* * *

He was in the library going through the accounting book Marcel had given to him but his mind was preoccupied with what had happened in the village today. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very familiar voice, once a very welcome "Klaus, can I talk to you for a moment?" prompting him to look up towards her. The moment, his eyes met Camille, he stiffened. Feeling his heart flutter, he immediately reminded himself of what she had done to him and he was successful in calming his fluttering heart.

Camille walked to him, not sure what to say. She paused in front of him, glanced back at the door afraid that someone might see them together. When she continued to be quiet and twisting her fingers, Klaus asked "what is it Camille?"

She said "Klaus….I… I dont know who to go to. Everyone is mad at me. I will appreciate it if you would at least talk to me."

He leaned back in his chair but didn't say anything.

She felt her heart sink and started to turn when he said with a sigh "tell me what is troubling you."

She turned back to him and said after a moment of pause "Elijah."

He leaned forwards, folding his arms on the table "what about him?"

"He… He is not giving this marriage a chance. He … he and I sleep in separate room…" she turned red as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair but she continued mustering up her courage "he still goes to Hayley…." causing him to raise his eyebrows "I was wondering if you talk to her…. She respects you and …. I know that she is probably not encouraging him. She must be as disgusted by him as you are with me but still she is a woman and who wouldnt like to get attention from a man?!" her tone become bitter by the end of the sentence.

Klaus stared at her, still not believing that Elijah was still pursuing Hayley. He slowly got up and asked "you want me to talk to her?"

When she nodded, he said "I have not seen her after the wedding and I dont think I can face her after what this family has put her through. Do you want to know?" ending with so much harshness in his tone that she flinch.

She hastily shook her head but he walked around the desk and said "my father and my mother, _for your and Elijah's sake,_ played with her reputation. Told everyone that she has cheated on their noble son. Everyone in the village is talking about her, how a commoner cheated on her fiancé. People are approaching me to sympathize with me, what our family must have gone through by her indiscretion to Elijah not to mention gossiping behind my back about why would I break my engagement with the _respectable_ and _noble_ Lady Camille? Rumors that Hayley cheated on Elijah with me. That she and I were having an affair behind you and Elijah."

His tone become louder with each word. Seeing her flinch again he continued in a cold voice "did you want to talk about anything else Camille?"

She nodded and headed toward the door but stopped at the door, turned towards him and said in a very depressed voice "I am sorry for what I have put you and Hayley through. If you know me, you would know that I never wanted this to happen but it has and I am trying hard because of the child I am carrying. If you think that I am happily doing so then you are mistaken. I have lost a lot too but the difference is that I lost it because of _my stupidity_ so I am not in a position to complain it to anyone" her voice shook towards the end of the sentence.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. He stood there looking at the closed door for a moment and then kicked the table in frustration and left the library too.

A few hours later, He was pacing in his room, unable to keep Camille's depressed face out his mind. Not wanting to see her like that, he ran his fingers through his hair when there was a knock on the door and Jackson said "my lord, a message for you."

Klaus took the envelop from his hand and said "that will be all James."

He opened it and started reading it, a frown appeared on his forehead. He folded it, put it in his pocket and after grabbing his coat he headed out.

He got off his horse and walked to her. The moment he reached there, she turned to him and said "Niklaus, I want you to marry me."

Klaus asked, not sure he has heard her right "pardon me. Can you repeat it?"

She said "my father is forcing me to marry a man fifteen years older than me. Your brother and I were to get married but then he betrayed me. I am in this mess because of him. I gather that Elijah marriage to Camille happened because of your involvement in the matter not to mention _the lies they have spread about my reputation._ This is the least you can do."

Klaus laughed and said "you are out of mind Hayley. I will not marry you."

Hayley said "I dont want to marry someone whose children are five years younger to me. Please I ask you to reconsider."

He said, cynicism in his voice "Elijah might be in habit of sleeping with someone who had been close to his brother, I am not."

For a moment she felt confused and then she understood. She controlled her emotions at being thrown this at her again and again and said "maybe we will not have to reach that stage. I just don't want to get married to Mr. Andrew. If you dont want to have relationship with me, that is acceptable to me. I just need to escape this marriage and…"

Klaus snapped "what about my brother?"

Hayley asked with racing heart "your brother? He is married. Is he not?"

Klaus said, unable to keep bitterness out of his tone "apparently he is still in love with you and is coming to you. I thought you took a stand against him."

Hayley said, her heart racing "I have but your brother, it so happens, is not accepting my stand. Another bonus of this marriage will be, if I am your wife, he will know his limits."

Klaus laughed cynically and said "Elijah does not know his limits. If he knew that we wouldnt have been in this mess."

Hayley was quiet for a moment and then said "I ask you again to think about it please. It will not only help me but Camille too. If I am married then Elijah will not come to me."

Klaus said, amused by her logic "you are using my feelings for Camille to get me to agree to you."

She said "whatever you think Klaus. I have given you a solution to both of our problems."

Klaus smirked "what do I get from this all?"

She said "something to throw at Camille's face after her cheating on you and someone to sleep with, should you ever desire to. As your wife, you will have the right to exercise your husbandly rights whenever you want to" ending with bitterness before she walked away without looking at his pale expressions.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what do you think? Is it a good idea for them to get married? Will Klaus agree to her proposal? What will make Klaus agree to Hayley's proposal? How will they justify this marriage?_**


	5. Chapter 5 Till death do us part - part 2

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful comments. Sorry for late updates, hopefully future updates will be quicker. Hopefully The heir apparent next :). Be patient my wonderful followers._**

 ** _Special thanks to Wes, the other guest and my follow readers for defending my honor LOL._**

 ** _Anyway, so yes Klaus will accept the marriage proposal. Remember the synopsis is that they will both have selfish motives. Hayley wants to escape that marriage and sort of restore her honor whereas Klasu wants Elijah to leave Hayley alone and pay attention to Camille. He is still in love with her just like Elijah is in love with Hayley. It is a screwed up situation for all of them. Hopefully it will get better before getting worse again lol. This is a total Klayley dedicated chapter. A major part of the chapter is dedicated to … you might have guess it :).. yes the wedding. I hope you enjoy it. I have tried something different this time._**

* * *

That evening when he laid on the bed, his conversation with Camille and what Hayley had proposed was replaying in his mind. His immediate shocked reaction to her proposal was changed from preposterous to incredulous to surprise to pity for her and desire to help Camille. He wondered maybe this is his chance of forgetting and putting Camille behind him. Suddenly he was shocked to realize that he was considering her suggestion and then it occurred to him that maybe by marrying Hayley he can get back at Elijah too. Thinking about random things, he drifted off to sleep.

Next morning he woke up very early, his thoughts to his dismay returned. After changing he went to the breakfast table, after many days reaching there on time, when almost everyone was still at the table. The first thing he noticed was that Camille was not present. Remembering how depressed she was yesterday, he felt like asking someone where she was but kept his mouth shut. Luckily his mother asked "where is Camille?"

His gaze went to Elijah when he heard him say in a detached voice "I dont know mother."

Saying that he scooted his chair back and said "I have an important business to take care of. excuse me."

He didnt know his gaze was following him until he felt a kick from Rebekah. Their eyes met and from the way everyone was looking towards him expectantly, he gathered that his father had asked him something. He cleared his throat and asked "pardon me father. Did you say something?"

Mikael said "Lord Forbes has send his daughter's proposal for you. Your mother and I are considering about it. You know Caroline and we like her."

His gaze went from his mother to Kol to Rebekah's stunned expressions and at that moment he made up his mind and said "I will think about it."

He pushed his chair back and said "I have an errand to run. Excuse me."

He headed towards the stable thinking about how to take the next step.

He straddled his horse and headed towards her house. The moment his gaze fell on her mother sitting in the unpaved courtyard, guilt overtook him, making him angry for his family's actions. He dismounted his horse and headed towards her, rehearsing what to say to her. Upon approaching her, he realized that she was knitting something and lost in her work. She seemed to be so engrossed in her work that she didn't feel his presence. He said, as he mustered up his courage "Maria…"

Maria looked up, startled from his work, and then stood up as she saw him. She asked "lord Niklaus, what brings you to my house?"

He said, building up his courage "I have come to talk to Hayley, Maria."

She said "my lord, I beg you to stop seeing her. Her father is really mad at her and if he sees you with her, he will kill her…."

After pausing for a moment she continued in tone laden with frustration and helplessness "I dont understand why would your family put us through his test. Wasn't it enough that everyone knows that she was with another man who was her fiancé and now she has to face the allegation of cheating on Lord Elijah."

"Maria, I have no words to express my regret at what had happened. I wish I could do something to get you and your family out of this predicament which you have been put into at my family's expense" he said, feeling angry at his father.

"no my lord you cannot. But it seems that God took pity on us. He sent someone to us who is willing to take her as his wife." she said

Remembering what she had told him about her proposal he reasoned "to a man fifteen years older than her? Is this what your dreamt for her?"

Maria said "no, my dream for her was far from what is to come. I dreamt for her to get married to someone who loved her, whom she loved, for her to have children with that man, cherished by him, taken care by him but all my dreams shattered when she decided to go against our reasoning and wishes and said yes to your brother's proposal. Marriages should happen in the same social status. When you dream of high things and if you fall, you fall from height and get hurt more" ending with her voice broken. She hastily wiped her eyes and said "you should leave us alone, my lord and I request you to tell your brother to do so too."

Klaus said "Maria, that man is fifteen years older than her. How can you and Henry expect her to agree to this atrocity?"

She said "Mr. Andrew seem to really like her and eager to marry her. He has promised to overlook all her past; her indiscretions, the allegation on her, the ugly mark on this family's reputation. He is even offering a handsome amount of gold coins as a wedding gift, an offer you must admit is very tempting."

Klaus exclaimed "you are selling her?" shock in his tone.

Maria shook her head, tears blurring her eyes "no my lord. Not selling her. But what do you propose that we do. There is no one who will marry her, my lord, especially now that everyone thinks that she cheated on her fiancé. She had been with another man, a man who is not her husband. She has given what was his right to another" the desperation in her voice reduced to a whisper by the time she finished talking.

Klaus snapped "do all the girls who dont get married to their betrothal face the same fate? What happens when their betrothal die in war or taken by illness?"

Maria shook her head sadly saying "there are some harsh realities of life which cannot be ignored, my lord."

Klaus looked at her in shock, wondering what kind of world has he stepped into. Seeing desperation, sadness on her mother's face was making the pit in his stomach bigger and bigger. He asked "but that is preposterous. You are selling her. You are punishing her even though she innocent in this matter"

Maria said "we told her not to get involved with Elijah and look where we are. He is married and she is…." trailing off in the end. Unable to finish her sentence, she picked up her embroidery times and went inside the house.

Klaus continued to look towards her for a moment and then went back towards his horse feeling disgusted with all this situation. He suddenly got shaky about his decision so he headed back to the manor. The moment he reached the manor, he started regretting about changing his mind. He dismounted his horse and headed towards the court, to which he was already late, his mind confused about what to do.

An hour later, Maria asked Hayley as entered the house "has lord Niklaus talked to you?"

Hayley asked "about what mother" as she took off her coat and shook the snow out of her hair.

Maria said "he came today. He said he wanted to talk to you."

Hayley's heart stopped beating for a second and she asked controlling her voice "did he say about what?"

Maria sighed and said "no but he knows about your marriage proposal. When did you meet him?"

Hayley said "yesterday near the lake."

They both startled when they heard Henry shout "isnt it enough what they have done to you? You are still meeting them Hayley. What is the matter with you?"

He grabbed her arm and shook her. Seeing sudden appearance of terror on her face, he pushed her angry away from him and stormed out of the room, not stopping to see his daughter crumpling down the floor as her back had hit at by the edge of the table.

Maria dashed to him and said "Hayley my child, Mr. Andrew will keep you happy. Believe me, this is not what I wanted for you but under the circumstances my child, we don't have any options."

Hayley wiped her eyes and said, with tears gleaming in her eyes "mother, I will not marry him and he cannot force me" and winced as she put her hand on her back.

Maria turned her around and lifted her dress and gasped. She lead her to the bed and said "take off your dress and lie down. You have a bruise there. I will put something on it.

A few moments later, she was putting balm on her naked back and saying, a bit angrily "Hayley, you have been with another man. Do you not understand? No one will marry you once they find out that you are not a maiden anymore."

Hayley looked at the anguish in her mother's eyes and then gently kissed her and said "I am tried. I want to sleep for a while."

He was distracted during the courts unable to stop thinking about his conversation with Maria and got reprimanded by Mikael a couple of times too. His mind was constantly on that proposal, debating pros and cons of this marriage, coming up with multiple possibilities to justify this marriage should it happen. By afternoon he was still confused as to what should he do, his confidence in his decision was still shaky. In the afternoon when he entered the sitting room, he stopped when he saw Camille playing chess with Rebekah. He started to turn when he heard Rebekah say "Klaus. I want to talk to you about what father said in the morning."

Klaus cursed her big mouth and then walked to her asking, noticing that Camille didn't look towards him "about what sister?"

She said "are you really thinking about Caroline?"

Camille's head snapped up with surprise on her face and he realized that she had been crying. He said, keeping his eyes on her "no, I am not and I trust you to keep this between us."

Rebekah said "I will but…"

he cut her off by saying "I have to go" and left.

He went straight to the stable, mounted on his horse and galloped it towards the lake for some reason knowing that she will be there.

He got off the horse and headed towards the frozen water. Seeing her standing there looking towards the frozen lake, out of blue the painting he had made flashed through his mind. He stood there looking at her and then becoming a little more confident about his decision he headed towards her. He walked to her.

Hayley startled when she heard crunching sound of the snow. She turned towards the sound and said "my lord, what are you doing here?"

Klaus said "if you ask that every time, I am going to assume that you don't like my coming here.

She said "and you will be correct in your assumption. You shouldn't come here."

Klaus said "then you should have thought twice before proposing to me."

Seeing her flush, suddenly amused him and a spontaneous smile appeared on his lips knowing well that blush was not because of the cold.

When she didn't say anything he continued with a non-smiling face this time "I have thought about what you have said and I agree. We should get married but I want to make sure that you are clear why I am marrying you. I have loved someone. I don't think I will be able to love again. This is to…"

Hayley interrupted him "help Camille."

"And get back to Elijah" the words remained in his head.

She continued to look towards him and then said "I have two conditions."

He said, with raised eyebrows "really? what?

Hayley said "One, no one is to know why we got married. Only people who will be privy to that reason will be you and I and two, under no circumstances I will leave my family. I have responsibilities towards my parents and I will not abandon them just because I am marrying a Mikaelson."

He continued to look towards her and then asked "why would you think that marrying means abandoning your family?"

When she continued to be quiet, he wondered did something happen with Elijah or was she afraid that his family will force her to cut her ties with her parents. He said "in any case, both are acceptable to me."

The next question, she asked was what he was dreading "how will we justify it?"

He sighed and then looking at her tense face, he took a step towards her and couldn't help but resist saying in a teasing voice "yes about that! We should decide on when we fell in love?"

Hayley looked at he twinkle in his eyes, but for some reason she knew there was much more pain in his heart so she said "why must it be assumed that a marriage happened for love? Can the reason not be finding a suitable match under the circumstances."

He asked "suitable match with someone who _cheated_ on her fiancé?"

The moment the words were out, he regretted saying them seeing her pale complexion. He at once added "Forgive me. I shouldn't have said that to you. Actually I have thought about it and I dont feel that we need to justify this marriage to anyone."

Hayley stared at his face, seeing the determination on his face, not knowing what to say but then he started again "I think whatever we say, the rumors have caused the damage already so what does it matter what we say. For all they can think is that you cheated on Elijah with me." ended in bitterness.

Hayley gasped and gaped at him shocked, at the same time taken aback by the bitterness in his tone and then realizing where it was coming she kept quiet trying to see his point and seeing that she had no options, she decided to go along with him.

He sighed and continued in a calmer tone "I think right now, we should concentrate on getting married One step at a time. Now tell me when do you want to get married?"

For the first time every since she had proposed that marriage, suddenly she felt ashamed for proposing it to him not to mention conscious which really amused him. He stepped towards her, further closing the distance between them, but then stopped when she suddenly stepped back. She said "pardon me if I don't want to indulge in something that would further ruin my reputation" bitterness seeping into her voice.

His narrowed eyes cause her to flush further but she didn't care. She whispered "as early as we can. Mr. Andrew is insistent and I don't think I can continue to take the stand much longer."

He continued to look towards her wondering how will he explain all this to his family but then he said "tomorrow morning at ten. Would it suit you?"

He saw her gulp but then she nodded. He stepped towards her and grabbed her hand intentionally even though she tried to step back, his grip telling her that he means business. Their eyes met and he said "Hayley, let me remind you that marriage to me will still not be an easy journey….." his voice trailing off in the end.

Hayley looked down at his gloved hands gently yet firming holding her gloved hand, her gaze going back to his face and he caught him looking towards her. She said "I know. Difficult, I can handle. Cheating, I cannot. You have to promise to me right now that if you fall in love with anyone…" his eyebrows raised "and you will, you will tell me before cheating on me."

Klaus, curious at what she was saying, asked "and what will that accomplish?"

She said "nothing. I cannot stop you from falling in love with someone else but I will be aware of what is happening. Becoming a fool again is not my desire. "

His heart broke for the insecurities that had risen in her because of what Elijah had done. He said "am I to understand that you will be perfectly alright with me cheating on our vows?"

Her heart jumped into her throat, suddenly wanted to tell him that she wouldnt be, even though she didnt love him but she said "granted I know what is happening."

He slightly shook his head at the absurdity of what she was saying and asked "what if I want to marry her?" trying to check her limits having an idea that she was on breaking point but she was holding herself.

When she said "that we will address if and when that time will time. I want you to understand that I dont expect loyalty from you, just honesty."

Her words stung him so badly that it surprised him. He stared at her emotionless face and said "I must admit that even though I understand why you would feel that way, it does not sit well with me that you are marrying me expecting disloyalty from me but I guess I will have to earn the trust that my brother so cruelly crushed."

Seeing her getting pale all of a sudden, he felt bad but continued "But Hayley if you think that I will be alright with you being with some one else during our marriage then you are wrong, love and I want to make sure that _you understand_ that under no circumstance, I repeat under no circumstances, whatever our feelings might be for each other, you are allowed to cheat on me or have an affair with anyone with or without my knowledge. Do I have to be concern about that?"

She started at him marveling at his idiocy, wanting to remind him of what his fiancé and her fiancé had done to both of them a few months ago. She said "no you don't but you would be foolish to trust your wife blindly."

He stared at her and not liking the bitterness in her tone he said "considering that you are going through the same thing as I am, I am trusting you to remain loyal to me. I am willing to trust _you_ and I suggest that you should be too."

She said bitterly "forgive me if I don't trust a Mikaelson. I have been bit once."

He said "you are not marrying just a Mikaelson."

She continued to look into his suddenly gone sad eyes and said softly "that is true. Maybe I will start to trust you" causing him to smile.

He said "Hayley…" he paused for a moment and then continued in a firm voice, seeing the questioning look on her face "if you ever break my trust that will be last day of us being together and for whatever we are going to have tomorrow."

She said "and same goes for you Klaus."

He nodded and then said "I will talk to Maria…" but stopped talking when she sharply said "no. Don't talk to my father or mother. After what happened, my father will never let me marry a Mikaelson."

"what are you suggesting Hayley?" He asked confused, at the same time feeling annoyed by being referred "a Mikealson."

"We get married without telling them." she said reluctantly.

Klaus said firmly "no I will not do so. My family have already done wrong to you, no more. …"

Hayley said "Klaus he will never…"

Hearing Klaus from her mouth made his heart skip a beat. He said interrupting her "not if I can offer him what Mr. Andrew was offering."

She gasped "you know?"

He looked into her shocked eyes and said "I am sorry you had to go through so much on expense of my family. I wish you had trusted in me."

She said "they are my personal problems…"

"once we get married, whatever relationship we have, your personal problems will become my personal problems." He interjected.

Hayley noticed him not mentioning anything about his problems.

He said "lets go and talk to your father."

She suddenly asked "what about your father and mother?" not knowing she had tried to yank her hand from his grasp, only became aware of it when he squeezed it tight.

He whispered, suddenly his gaze going to her pink lips that she suddenly bit "lucky for me that I am always a disappointment to my father so why not do something that will really disappoint them."

He smiled at her surprised expressions. Hayley suddenly recalled him implying that his father does not like him. He added while she was mulling over her thoughts "have I told you that you are in for a difficult journey."

She said "yes you have" smiling this time and then before she could stop herself words were out "thank you for the fair warning."

He paused for a moment and then said "shall we go?"

She nodded and matched his steps. He grabbed the reins of his horse and started walking with it.

After fifteen minutes of quiet walk, both thinking if they had made the right decision or not, they stopped near her house. Hayley took a deep breath and asked "are you ready?" and took him by surprise when she slipped her hand into his hand.

He said "yes."

Together they walked into the already opened door. The moment, her father's gaze fell on her he said "Hayley where …." but stopped and she noticed his hand in her hand. She suddenly felt a squeeze on her hand and felt a gratitude towards him and at that moment become convinced that her decision was right; Klaus was a good person to marry.

Maria slowly stood up and asked "my lord…" her eyes shifting to her husband whom Hayley could see was getting angrier by the second.

Klaus said "Maria, Henry, good afternoon…." when no reply came, he built up his courage, cursing the sudden lack of confidence he was feeling; he is a lord, he told himself and said out loud "Maria, Henry I have come to ask Hayley's hand in marri…." but there was a loud "no" even before he could finish his sentence.

She suddenly felt him tensing and gently squeezed his hand.

But before she could say anything her father continued "I will die before letting my daughter marry a Mikaelson."

Klaus taken aback by the sudden feeling of rejection that he had not expected, wondered _"was it not enough that his father treated him that way but being rejected by someone who used to like him once"_ The thought was such a blow that he didnt know what to say.

He looked toward Hayley when she said "father…."

but Henry continued interrupting her "Hayley if you marry Lord Niklaus, our relationship will end."

She said calmly "no father, you will not do this.

She looked towards her mother who said "no, Hayley we will not support this. We supported you once and look how it turned out, not again."

She said "then I will do it without your blessing. I am marrying Klaus tomorrow and nothing you can do will change my mind."

Klaus looked at her sad face and then not wanting to see her suffer, he said "Henry, I want to marry your daughter because of what my family has done to you. We have been friends and I am hoping that with time we will fall in love with each other. As her husband, she is my responsibility and all her problems are my responsibilities" hoping that Henry would get the hint.

Hayley turned towards him, taking in the sincerity in his voice and recalled what he had said to her about her not cheating on him and him not cheating on her and wondered does he really think that they will fall in love. She startled out of her thoughts when Henry said "my lord, …" but her mother at once interrupted "she will be given appropriate respect that a lord's wife deserves. She will be loved and well taken care of and..…" she paused for a moment and then continued "she will not become target of hate from your father and mother. If you can promise all that then you can marry our daughter."

Hayley suddenly felt so overwhelmed that she slipped her hand from Klaus's hand and walked to her mother and hugged her.

Klaus was lost in the powerful emotions radiating from those word that he didn't know what to say for a moment, unsure about what kind of a relationship he will have with Hayley but seeing her mother's desperate face, he said "yes I will." as his eyes went to Henry.

He continued to look towards him and then grunted and continued "I understand that Hayley has responsibility to this family and should she want to she will be allowed to fulfill them. As my wife, all her responsibilities will be mine but within the confines of our vows she will have freedom to do whatever she wishes to do."

His gaze met Hayley who nodded slightly showing her gratitude.

Klaus continued "we are getting married tomorrow. I would prefer to keep this a small affair with just you and Maria, and if I can manage it, my sister Rebekah. I promise that Hayley will be accepted by my parents but until she is my wife, I would prefer for them to not know about this marriage."

Henry was about to say something when Maria said "it is your decisions, my lord."

He said "I have a condition."

He at once noticed everyone getting stiff. He added "once Hayley and I are married, you are not to address me with my lord. It will be my name" suddenly relaxed as he noticed a small smile on her lips.

Maria said "as you wish, my lord but your name from our mouth sounds too alien."

Klaus said "it does not take long to get used to something, Maria."

He continued, realizing that her father will not contribute to anything "I will make the arrangements for tomorrow and talk to the Minister…" when she interrupted "I would appreciate if we have the ceremony in the Solomon chapel near the lake."

He asked in a soft voice "that is where you and your family go?"

When she nodded, he continued "alright. Should anything change, I will inform you" his eyes meeting Hayley's by the end of the sentence.

She nodded and said "I will walk you out."

He nodded and joined her as she caught up with him.

The moment they stepped out Hayley took a deep steadying breath and said "thank you. I… you didn't have to say all of that but thank you."

He continued to look towards her without saying anything and then said "I should leave. I have to take care of a few things and… persuade Kol and Rebekah to join us tomorrow" the sudden tension in his voice made her feel sorry for him. She asked gingerly "will they not accept this marriage?"

Klaus looked into her tense face and said confidently "they will" even though his heart was denying it "but to keep it all a secret until after the wedding, I have to persuade them."

Hayley asked "are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

Klaus said "no but do we have a choice?"

When she shook her head, he turned and was leavening when she said "Klaus, the minister in our church knows everything."

Klaus asked "how?"

she said "last week after not being able to handle the false rumors and …. well everything that came along with it, I went to talk to father Samuel. I told him everything and he prayed for me. Maybe Mr. Andrew or you are result of his prayers. I imagine he will have some questions about this marriage…."

He continued to look towards her and then nodded.

Hayley asked in a barely audible voice "what will you tell him?" when he didnt tell her anything.

Klaus asked "isn't that obvious?"

On her stupefied look, he said matter-of-factly "to protect your honor."

She stared at him speechless but he left leaving her confused on their decision.

After talking with the Minister and satisfying him about his reasons for marrying Hayley, amused as well as overwhelmed at the concern he had shown, he headed home feeling confused and somewhat guilt, not knowing why. His heart suddenly was desiring to have Camille back in his life and that desire just made really shaky. He walked towards Rebekah room, knocked at it and entered after a moment. She was lying on the bed reading a book. The moment their eyes met she said "you didn't go to meet Caroline today. Father is furious. Lord Forbes was expecting you."

Klaus said causally "I was busy making arrangements for my wedding."

She at once sat up and exclaimed "what?"

Klaus said "I have asked Hayley to become my wife and she has graciously accepted it."

Rebekah jumped off her bed and said "what? have you lost your mind? She is… was Elijah…."

He snapped "and Camille was my fiancée. I have thought about it. The only way to restore her reputation is to marry her. I came here to ask you to come to the ceremony tomorrow. Someone from my family should be witness of that marriage."

They startled when they heard Kol say "hmm conspiring against father? Count me in."

Klaus turned towards him "it is not conspiring"

Kol countered "whatever it is, I am in."

Klaus turned back to Rebekah who seemed to be struggling with the thought.  
Rebekah said "Nik, you dont love her."

He said "are all marriage based on love?" After a pause he continued "we can learn to love each other. There is a potential and on that potential we are getting married. If you can came, be ready at half past nine tomorrow morning…. and Kol, Rebekah no one else is to know until after the wedding."

Rebekah said "father will never accept her."

He said "he wouldn't have accepted her as Elijah's wife because she was not worth his son. I wager you that he will not have problem with her being my wife except for the terrible bruise to his ego" and left the room.

Klaus was staring at the ceiling thinking about why was he really marrying her. Was it to save her reputation or help her or protect Camille or get back at Elijah. After few moments, he started to feel guilty as he realized that getting back at Elijah had played some part in his decision making. He shook his head and said to himself "she is also marrying him for selfish reason so what does it matter why he is marrying her?" Suddenly the image of how he had imagined his married life to be, flashed through his mind and he wondered if he ever will get that with Hayley? Will he be able to forget Camille while being married to Hayley? Will he be able to remain loyal to her even though she does not expects him to be? Will Elijah stop chasing her now that she is under the same house? Will she remain loyal to him? Maybe he should move her to another place. But maybe seeing them together, Elijah and Camille will turn towards each other to comfort each other. If he can tolerate Camille with Elijah then Elijah will have to do so with Hayley too. He will dare not chase her after this marriage but what if it happens. Then we will see, he told himself and closed his eyes.

Hayley kissed her mother and said "everything will be alright mother. Klaus has promised me that he will help Amber and her husband so he will" not at all feeling guilty for lying through the teeth.

Maria said "I am worried about you, my child."I want you to be happy."

Hayley said "I will be mother. We should sleep. We have to get up early in the morning."

She laid very late into night in her bed, thinking about what kind of relationship she will have with Klaus. Will Elijah finally let her go? What if he does not? the goosebumps on her arms stood up. Will Klaus protect her from Elijah's advances? Feeling very nervous and doubtful about her decision, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning when she reached the chapel with her father and mother, she saw him standing there the minister talking to him.

Klaus felt a strange feeling on the nape of his neck, he turned around and saw her standing there in a white dress with a veil on her face. She walked towards the alter holding her father's hand. As she reached there, she said "good morning father."

Minister Samuel smiled, and said "my child. How are you?"

She smiled "nervous."

He laughed softly and said "that is natural."

He then said "we should start if everyone is here."

Klaus looked around the small gathering that comprised of Kol, Rebekah and Hayley's parents and said "yes father, we are all here."

Minister Samuel continue " **I** publish the Banns of Marriage between _Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, son of His Grace, Mikael, of Bedford_ and _Ms Hayley Marshall, daughter of Mr. Henry Marshall_. If any of you know cause, or just impediment, why these two persons should not be joined together in holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking"

She didn't know she was holding her breath until she heard Minister Samuel repeated it only replacing it by "This is the second time of asking"

and then the third time saying "This is the third time asking"

When, still no one spoke, she exhaled visibly and then flushed as she realized that it was too noticeable.

Klaus was feeling annoyed at being so nervous, realizing that he has never been this nervous before in his life. He looked towards her and realized that she was too looking nervous. His gaze went to the white dress she was wearing and wondered was that the dress she was supposed to wear in her marriage to Elijah. He recalled what his mother had said about her not being able to afford a nice dress and smiled thinking it was not bad at all. It suited her and the veil that was miserably hiding her face from him, looked so pretty and in spite of the circumstances of their marriage, he itched to take it off.

Hayley glanced at him dressed in formal clothes with a black color double breasted coat, three golden buttons leading from the cuff to the forearm, red lapels decorated with matching golden buttons all the way down form the neck to the waist, matching black pants and knee high black boots. White lacy cuffs visible from the wrist told her that he was wearing a white shirt under that coat and then then looked down at the self made white dress for her wedding with Elijah; flecks of hand embodied small flowers scattered on the middle panel, beautify cream color lace on the panels, tight fitted arms nipped at the elbow and loosely flowing over her forearms, the white beads on neckline along with the matching lace, wondering maybe she should have worn something else, a bit more formal and then towards her mother and tried to smile but it seemed her smile had gotten frozen.

She looked towards the Minster who was saying "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprise, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained."

" **I** require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful."

Hayley's could feel him getting tense and for a moment she thought he will say something. For a moment her thoughts went to Elijah and her heart ached at what could have happened if…. she shook her head and looked towards him. Klaus shook his head as Camille's face popped in front of his eyes and looked toward her and caught her looking towards him. He smiled encouragingly and turned back to Minster Samuel who was saying

"Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, **W** ILT thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

He said _"_ I will."

The Minister turned to Hayley and said

"Ms. Hayley Marshall. **W** ILT thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

Hayley said in a shaky voice "I will."

Minister Samuel looked around at the small gathering and asked "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

Klaus's eyes went to Kol and Rebekah whereas Hayley's went to her parents and they relaxed when they heard _"_ We will.

When the Minster asked "Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" he started to feel nervous as he looked towards Henry afraid that he might refuse. Hayley turned towards her father feeling nervous at what he would say but when he said "I do" she turned slowly towards Klaus as she heard a soft breath escape his mouth.

A moment later, she felt her right hand being offered in Klaus hand, the veil from her face being lifted and her father saying "Hayley, I hope you will be happy. This is all your mother and I wanted for you."

Hayley said softly as she felt a squeeze on her hand "I will be father."

She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and turned back to Klaus and noticed that he was wearing a red waistcoat under that black coat and suddenly realized how handsome he was looking and her heart skipped a beat making her confused at her thinking.

Klaus couldnt take his eyes off of her face. She just looked stunning. There was something different today. As she was wondering what it was, he heard the minister say "repeat after me, Lord Niklaus."

"I, Lord Niklaus Mikaelson take thee Hayley Marshall. to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

When he stopped saying the vows he realized that his mouth had gotten dry. The word although beautiful seemed hollow to him. Without realizing he licked his lips, wanting to have a drink of something, anything. His gaze met Rebekah's looking at him curiously but then he looked back at Hayley as he heard her saying, in a shaky voice "I, Hayley Marshall, take thee Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

As the words were flowing from her lips, she couldnt help but wonder what would she have felt if she were marrying for love and not for convenience.

The Minister asked "do you offer something Lord Niklaus?"

He said "yes" as he noticed Hayley turning red and wondered what was going on with her.

He took out the ring from his coat's pocket, feeling nervous as he realized that it was not as pretty as the one he had selected for Camille but having no time at all he didnt have a choice. He put the ring on the bible, Minister Samuel was holding. He picked up the ring and handed it back to Klaus and said "Lord Niklaus put this on Ms. Marshall's fourth finger of her left hand and repeat the wordings I told you before the ceremony."

He held out his hand for hers. Nervously she put her hand in his and felt a chill went through her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

He said "With this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Hayley noticed the ring slip on her finger so she instinctively curled her fingers and turned towards father Samuel along with him. They both knelt down on the two step of the alter, their shoulder slightly brushing against each other.

Minister Samuel said "Let us pray." After a pause he continued holding the bible to his chest " **O** eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. _Amen."_

He continued "give me your right hand Lord Niklaus and your left hand Ms Marshall."

He kept quiet until they both did the same and then continued

 _"_ _A_ s _Lord Niklaus Mikaelson_ and _Hayley Marshall_ have consented together in holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The Minister turned and went back to lord's table whereas Hayley finally looked towards Klaus and caught him looking towards her. She whispered "it is strange that I am still doubtful."

He said matching her tone "no because I feel the same way."

She continued to look into his blue eyes and then turned towards her mother who walked to her and hugged her. She looked towards Klaus, who was standing with Kol and Rebekah, all of them very quiet. She suddenly felt very nervous, more nervous than she had been during the ceremony.

Rebekah asked "Klaus, what have you thought about telling father?"

he said, for some reason not being able to take his eyes off of Hayley "after what my family did to her reputation, this is the least I can do. Excuse me."

He walked to Hayley and Maria and said "Maria, do I need to promise again that I will fulfill my promises that I made to you and to her."

He could see her getting tense so he gently put his arm around her bringing her close to him and continued "you will not regret giving your daughter's hand in mine."

Maria smiled and said "I pray that you are right, my lord. She is all we have. Her father might have been angry at her but that was a desperation of a poor man who couldn't see a future for his daughter. He loves her and we want to see her happy."

Klaus said "and she will be."

they startled when they heard Henry say "Maria, we should leave."

He at once felt her getting stiff but he kept his hand on her waist as her father turned to her and said "Hayley, you have disobeyed me twice in your life. You have regretted doing it once but I pray that you dont regret it for doing it this time."

She replied softly "I wouldnt father."

He sensed her want to step forwards so he let her go. She stepped forwards and hugged him.

She and he continued to look towards them as they left the chapel when she asked in a whisper "will I regret my decision Klaus?"

He said in tone matching hers "no but it will not be an easy journey. I have warned you."

She turned to look towards him and was about to say something when she was interrupted by Rebekah say "congratulations Hayley or should I say Lady Mikaelson."

Hayley smiled and said "Lady Mikaelson does not suit me. I would prefer to be addressed Hayley if you dont mind."

She smiled and said "no I dont. Shall we go home?"

Klaus turned to Kol who nodded and left. A few moments later, eh was back and saying "your carriage is here Nik."

Klaus said "shall we Lady Mikaelson" as he hooked his arm for her to hold on to it. Hayley took a deep breath to calm herself down and grabbed his arm as he led her towards her new home.

* * *

 ** _A/N: The words of the marriage ceremony were taken from "The Wedding ceremony from the Anglican Book of Common Prayer" I just wanted to do something really traditional. I hope you liked it._**

 ** _So what do you think? Will Klaus's family accept her? What will Elijah and Camille's reaction to al t this? Will they consummate their marriage?_**


	6. Ch 6 Lady H Mikaleson & Lord N Mikaelson

**_A/N: thank you for wonderful reviews. I am so glad you are liking this story. Now starts the drama and the love story, hopefully lol. Be patient. It is not really a slow burn but will happen naturally, hopefully as that is what I am going for. For fans who think they should consummate their marriage, I too agree. In order to truly move on, which they both are set on doing, they should. For guest who think that Mikael and Esther will not accept her, yes they will not. Vanthen, I hope your desire to see them respecting each other will be fulfilled starting from this chapter. Tell me what you think. About consummation, I hope you are not too disappointed._**

 ** _Personally I am worried about Elijah. You will understand what I mean after reading this chapter lol._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _Sorry for late update. To make up for that a longer chapter :). I hope you love it. I am loving writing this story._**

* * *

The moment the carriage started moving, he realized what he has done and started to feel doubtful again. His gaze went to her sitting opposite him, their knees almost touching each others and detected the nervousness by the clenching of her fists. He asked "nervous?"

When she nodded, he continued "understandable but remember whatever happens, you are my wife and no one, no one can take that right away from you. We have married in front of God and witnesses."

She didn't know what to say so she kept quiet except for giving him a small smile. Feeling uncharacteristically nervous to be in his presence in the dark interior of that carriage, she pulled up the blind of the carriage and started looking out as the carriage entered the Mikaleson estate where she had been a handful of times since Rebekah's engagement function. Thinking of that night, she remembered their last friendly encounter, instinctively looked towards him and caught him looking towards her. She asked "what is it?"

He smiled, stretched his leg to relax, a gesture so informal that it took her by surprise, a gesture that caused his leg to lightly brush against her leg sending a chill through her, and her heart uncontrolled by her, started to race faster. But before her mind could formulate any thought he said "you look lovely."

Taken surprised by the informality in that compliment, and the unaccustomed raw admiration in his eyes, she started to flush. She looked down at her dress to hide her flushed face and then looked up and said "thank you. You dont look bad yourself."

He said with a smile "and that is why I praised you!" earning himself a small laughter from her. His heart was racing as the carriage was approaching the manor, not because of what his parents will say to him but what they will say to Hayley was making him nervous. For some strange reason he was not concerned about Elijah and Camille's reaction. He looked towards her wondering if she was concern about their reaction. At last the carriage stopped and he slowly took a deep breath to calm himself down when his gaze fell on her and seeing her so nervous, her hands balled into a fist in her lap, he said "everything will be alright Hayley…. well after a bumpy start."

She gave him another small laugh, a nervous laugh and scooted to the carriage door when it swung opened by the coachman. He stepped out and then handed her his hand. She held it gingerly and felt warm at the warmth radiating from it and stepped out, holding her dress with the other hand, she stepped bout.

She looked up the manor, took a deep breath, felt a squeeze on her hand wondering 'why does he look so calm?'

She exhaled and matched his steps as they started towards the main door. When they entered the house, he still didnt let her hand go, she wondered why he was still holding her hand. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rebekah saying "welcome Hayley. I wish circumstances of this marriage were different."

Hayley said with a polite smile"thank you Rebekah."

Klaus said to footman "Henrik, take the black bag to my room."

Henrik if found anything, including the order strange, didn't show any reaction and after curtseying carried the the bag that he had brought in, upstairs whereas Klaus turned to others and said "the quicker we get this out way, the better it would be. Hayley…" addressing her towards the end of the sentence.

She nodded confidently, at least hoping to show some confidence as Rebekah helped her out of her heavy brown coat.

He led her up the stairs, still holding her hand with Rebekah and Kol walking besides them. Rebekah saying "you make a beautiful bride Hayley. Who made this dress?"

Hayley smiled, knowing that Rebekah was trying to make light discussion. She muttered "I did" feeling very conscious, her hands getting clammy even in this cold.

She startled when Rebekah asked "what?"

She said "sorry, I must have dozed off. What did you say?"

Rebekah asked, admiration in her tone "you made this dress?"

Hayley said feeling very conscious as she felt a slight squeeze on her hand"oh, yes. I can stitch. That is my …. I love to stitch."

She took a deep breath when they reached the top of the stairs and smiled when Rebekah said "oh wow. I didnt know that. You have to make one for me then…." when Klaus interrupted her by saying "Rebekah, give the girl time to breath."

He could see his sister really nervous and knew that is why she was talking non-stop but he could see from the clamminess radiating from Hayley's hand that it was not helping her.

He led her towards the right corridor and finally after passing a couple of closed doors, they stopped outside a room. A loud angry voice could be heard from the closed door "…he missed the court again today…"

Klaus gaze met Kol before he knocked at the door. Silence prevailed his interruption. A moment later, after hearing "come in" he pushed the door open, not knowing that he had squeezed her hand in the process.

The moment he stepped inside the room, Mikael said "where were you…." but stopped when he noticed who was standing next to him.

He started angrily "you…" but again stopped when he heard Esther's gasp. He spun towards her, followed her gaze and then it looked like that realization dawned on them.

Klaus said "father, mother, I want you to meet lady Hayley Mikaelson."

Mikael continued to glare towards them and then barked "you married that wre…" Hayley's hand flinched in his grasp. He said cutting his father off "father I will not tolerate any insult for my wife. Hayley is my wife and she will deserve the same respect as any other married woman in this house deserves."

Esther said angrily "Niklaus how could you… She is Elijah…."

Again he felt her flinch, he squeezed her hand to show her his support and continued in a firm voice "Elijah _was_ her past just like Camille was mine. I am her present and the future and I want to make it clear that her past with Elijah will never be brought up ever gain."

Mikael said in the same tone "if you think that we will accept her than you are mistaken boy."

Klaus muttered "that I cannot force you to do."

He turned and led her out.

The moment they stepped out Hayley exhaled her caught up breath and said "that went…"

"better than I expected" he finished her sentence, finally letting go of her hand. He said "let me show you our room" and it hit Hayley the real meaning to that marriage.

She asked "we will share bedrooms?"

He said "of course. What did you think?" as he started walking down the hallway, Hayley's steps matching his.

She said "I thought… dont mind me."

* * *

The news about their marriage spread like wild fire in the mansion. Within fifteen minutes all the servants in the manor knew Lord Niklaus Mikaelson had married Hayley Marshall, who was once the fiancé of Lord Elijah Mikaelson, a relationship which was not a secret. Two weddings within two weeks, both not with the intended party was a sizzling news after all. The latest news was received by varying reactions. Some were overjoyed whereas some were skeptical.

* * *

Camille took out the dress from her closet and was gazing at it wondering if it would look nice at the tea party Caroline was throwing tomorrow when the door opened and her maid assigned to her by Esther, entered the room and said "pardon me my lady. There was commotion in the kitchen."

She smiled and asked "what happened today, Sophia? There is always something happening there, isn't it?"

Sophia said, averting her eyes "my lady, Lord Niklaus has gotten married."

The dress fell from her hand. She looked towards Sophia and asked "what? To whom?" her voice reduced to a whipere, her heart racing.

She replied softly "Ms Hayley, my lady."

She felt the energy drained from her body.

Noticing her pale complexion, Sophia hastily asked"my lady, are you alright?You should sit down."

Camille quickly tried to gain her composure and said "I am fine Sophia. How do you know?"

Sophie said "my lady, Henrik saw them with their own eyes going to Lord Mikael and Lady Esther's room."

Camille said, catching her breath, controlling her racing heart "Thank you. Can you…." she looked down unsure, lost what to say and then continued "there is a string missing on this dress. Make sure it is fixed."

Sophia picked up the dress and left. Camille feeling as if she has truly lost every thing today, sat on the bed with a slight thud as tears rolled down her cheek. She looked towards the adjoining door and wiped her tears and walked to it.

* * *

Elijah was feeling frustrated as he entered his room, at not being able to go and talk to Hayley. He took off his winter coat and went towards the changing room to wear his riding gear thinking of going for a ride. When he came out, he stopped as he saw Camille standing there. Feeling a bit agitated, he asked "Camille, what is it?"

Camille said softly "I thought that you should know that Klaus and Hayley have gotten married."

Thinking that he had not heard it properly, he asked "what?"

Camille repeated as she felt his pain as hers matched his "Klaus and Hayley got married today."

He stared at her and then asked "how do you know?"

Camille said "Sophia informed me. He brought her to the manor a while ago and introduced her as his wife to Mikael and Esther."

Elijah continued to stare at her and then stormed out of the room without another word.

* * *

Hayley's heart was beating so fast as if she was running at a speed of miles as she entered his room. Suddenly her mind went towards Elijah and Camille and their reaction towards this marriage, her and Klaus impending wedding consummation night. Now that she had witness Mikael and Esther's reaction, her next concerns was surfacing, the ones she had been trying not to think about. To distract herself from conflicting thoughts she looked around his room, admiring the big elegant room with plain walls except for elegant oil lamps fixtures on them, a big chandelier in the middle of the room, maroon curtains drawn on one wall full of windows, that she knew would be facing the estate, big stone fireplace on the wall opposite the windows with a huge painting of the estate hanging on top of it, instantly knowing that it belonged to him. The big fore-poster bed resting against one wall spread with an elegant maroon bed spread that she instantly knew was handmade, hand embroidered. All this grander in which the whole house could have fit in made her very nervous. She startled when he said "I have to take care of something. I will be back shortly. In the meantime a maid will help you unpack. Let me see to it."

Hayley hastily said "no, I can do that. Just tell me where should I put my clothes."

He wanted to argue with her about her needing help but decided to let go of it for right now. Right now he wanted to ask Rebekah to arrange the breakfast for Hayley and him so he walked her to the big room at the end of the main room, as big as her bedroom in her house and said "This is your changing room. Mine is next to this one."

He continued to look towards her, seeing her nervousness he said "Hayley it will be darkest before dawn."

She said "I know."

He nodded and left whereas she walked back to the room, picked up her bag that she had packed last night and put it on the bed and started unpacking. As she was putting the dresses in the closet, she startled when she heard a very familiar voice saying "I never thought that you will marry Niklaus, Hayley."

* * *

Klaus knocked at his parent's bedroom door and entered it without waiting for a response as he could hear loud voices from inside. The moment he stepped in, Mikael said angrily "she will never be accepted in this family" as he stormed out whereas he turned to his mother and said "Rebekah is arranging breakfast for Hayley and me. I would appreciate if the whole family is there to welcome her."

He was about to turn when Esther said "Niklaus how could you marry someone who had been with your brother intimately and…."

Klaus said "all the more reason for us to have gotten married. No one would have married her because of her and Elijah's relationship and then the rumors you and father spread…" he took a deep breath to calm the sudden anger that was building in him and continued "I could and I did…" his voice faltered but he continued "I married her because I was her only chance and she was mine"

Esther said "your father will never accept her in this family."

Klaus said "his son put her in this predicament. It is our family's responsibility to get her out of this" and continued on his way.

* * *

She spun around and seeing Elijah in the room, uninvited, made her heart jump. Then she told herself _"dont be an idiot. He is Klaus's brother. Of course he can come in his room uninvited."_

She said, with racing heart "why are you surprised? Did you expect me to pine for you all my life?"

Elijah said, almost pleading "Hayley, I made a mistake. I told you. Why wouldn't you listen to me? Please forgive me."

Hayley said nonchalantly "are you asking for my forgiveness for cheating on me because you don't need to ask my forgives for marrying Camille?"

When he continued to be quiet she said "I am married to Klaus now. My past is behind me. And I don't think it is appropriate for you to come into my room unannounced. I am a married woman and I will appreciate you will remember that when you approach me next time. You should leave now."

Hayley took a step back when he walked to her and before she could do anything, he grabbed her hand. She came out of shock and pushed him away saying "Elijah. No. I am married. Leave."

Elijah stared at her face and said forcefully "I know you love me Hayley. Do you honestly want me to believe that you didnt marry Niklaus to be near me?"

Klaus's hand stopped on the door when he heard his brother's familiar voice. He looked towards the door in shock wondering and then he opened the door and entered it at the same moment when he heard Hayley say "how dare you Elijah…."

Their eyes met across the room. He could see her trembling from the distance and he felt an empathy towards her even though he realized that Elijah might be on to something, for the first time the possibility occurring to him. He walked to her and said "is there a problem Hayley."

Hayley controlled her tears and said "no. Elijah was just leaving."

Klaus looked pointedly towards his brother and caught him looking towards Hayley. Their eyes met and he felt relieved when Elijah decided to leave without a word because he was in a mood to punch him if he had said something. The moment the door closed he saw her exhaling rapidly. He continued to look towards her and then said "I am going to ask you this once Hayley."

She looked towards him still trying to catch her breath "what?"

He asked "have you married me to be close to my brother?"

She felt he had slapped her. She didnt feel like answering him so she said "whatever you want to think, Klaus. If you think I would go to this extent to be close to him after what he did to me then I cannot change your mind. But it is good to know what you value of me."

She started to turn when Klaus grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards him. She lost all the courage to look into his eye as hers got filled up with tears. His fingers lifted her chin, sending chill through her body in the process, and said "forgive me for doubting your intentions but you have to look at circumstances from my angle too."

Hayley said "I know" and the tear she head been holding fell down. She hastily wiped it and said "I am very clear on why have you married me Klaus and you should be too. I married you to escape the marriage my father was going to force on me as a punishment for something I shouldn't have been blamed for in the first place."

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and said "I know."

He thought for a moment and then said "I think it is about time we have our first kiss."

She asked "why" her voice barely audible as she nervously bit her lips, the movement immediately caught by him.

"To taste them. The invitation is too hard to resist." He teased, unable to keep the teasing at bay, causing her to flush, immediately followed by a frown. He laughed and added "It seems that with every thing else my brother has destroyed, he managed to destroy your sense of humor too…" He paused for a moment, getting amused, in spite of their circumstances, at how red she was turning and continued "I want to kiss you to let you know to whom you belong to. And if ever we are to kiss in public it will be less awkward."

Hayley said "I don't belong to you Klaus."

He continued to look into her misty eyes and then held her tightly and put his lips against her and kissed her and at once felt her stumbling. He broke the kiss, his arms going behind her back to support her buckling knees. With smile on his lips, he said "yes you do. You are my wife. As long as we are in this relationship, regardless of whatever type of relationship we will have, you belong to me just like… I belong to you."

The last part of the sentence took her by surprise, not at all expecting him to be so sentimental.

She suddenly felt flustered and said "I should change."

He stepped back and saw her red cheeks and smiled, not knowing that she had flutters in her stomach too.

He said "me too. Rebekah informed me that she is taking care of breakfast in the great hall and they are expecting us in half an hour. I want to introduce you as my wife."

She nodded, feeling self conscious, his eyes making her nervous.

When she didn't move, he, for some reason felt like teasing her, surprising himself that he was adapting to this marriage quicker than he had expected. She looked so flustered, blushing as if she was a maiden and then he stepped forwards again and said, suggestively "need help getting out of it?" not knowing his voice had become low and husky.

Hayley's head snapped up and she was about to say something when she noticed the touch of smile on his lips. She said firmly "just getting out of it" earning a chuckle from him.

He twirled his finger motioning her to turn around. After she obliged him with racing heart he looked down at the row of strings at the back and slowly started pulling them expertly and then out of blue he wanted to do something more than just untying them, something he had not really thought about since this marriage was suggest, the muscles in his loins tightened and wondered ' _will they ever?'_

 _"_ _Of course they will. They are husband wife._ "

His fingers haltered for a second, he took a deep breath and continued doing it. She didnt know her hands had gone to her stomach, flutters intensifying, at never been helped by anyone out of a dress other than her mother. She said "Klaus…. thank you."

He looked at her red cheeks knowing why she was blushing. ' _If this makes her blush then how will she… '_ the thought made his heart skip a beat. He hastily asked "what are you thanking me for love?"

She acknowledged the use of word "love" for her, second time in two days and said "for marrying me. For getting me out of the mess your brother had created in my life" ending with bitterness in her voice.

Klaus's hand stopped what they were doing. He said "I will be dishonest if I say I did it for you. I have motives too."

Healey said, her hands going to her shoulder, stopping it from slipping "yes I know… Camille's happiness but I am talking about myself."

He glanced at her face overlooking her shoulder and felt her pain so he didnt say anything for a moment and then said "I dont know what kind of husband I will be Hayley because I dont know you but I can be a good friend, should you ever need it."

She felt too overwhelmed to speak so she just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

He pulled the last string and his gaze went to her corset and he said "I always wonder how woman breathe in this thing. Cam…." he paused, cursed audibly and then asked "isn't it too tight?"

Her heart jumped when she heard her name from his mouth and felt her hears sink as it hit her that he had been with Camille intimately. She reason herself "wasn't that natural for them to be together? Why does it hurt so?" She asked herself. She said after a moment "price to pay for looking stunning I suppose."

He laughed, the tension suddenly leaving his body as he exclaimed "aren't we conceited?!" making her turn red again.

Even though he had an idea that she embarrassed easily but seeing it happen so quickly and frequently was starting to amuse him. He leaned in and whispered against her ears, not knowing the affect he was having on her "self praise suits you Hayley but I cannot deny that you are not looking stunning."

She squared her shoulders as the warm breath touched her ears, wondering _what was he doing to her and why_ but kept her mouth shut, just concentrated on keeping her heart rate steady when he started unlacing it. His gaze fell on her shift, the only thing between him and her naked body. He hastily stepped back as desires for her, unfamiliar to him started to take over.

She said "thank you" and stepped forwards and then went to the changing room. He went to sit near the fireplace, put a log in there and took off his shoes wondering if he had made a mistake. Will he ever be able to forget Camille or she Elijah? Maybe she will but what about him. Seeing Camille in the same house, pregnant with another man's child, having no relationship with his own wife, what will life be like? Will his marriage help Camille in any way? Should he consummate the marriage? Isn't that the only way to move forwards? Should he wait for when he falls in love with her but he has already loved some one and she too. They will not fall in love with each other if ever or any time soon. How long should they wait to start this marriage? If his life with Hayley will resemble anything like what they had just shared, that is not too bad. Why wait then?

While he was thinking about Camille and the impact of this marriage on everything she was thinking will she be able to forget Elijah now that they are living under same roof. Will he stop making advances towards her? What happened a moment ago shouldn't happen again. She felt a shiver run through it at the prospect of it happening again. The only way of moving forwards is move forward with Klaus leaving the past behind. She took a deep breath and finished dressing up.

When she came out, he was in a causal day clothes which still were more formal than she was used to. She ran her hand on her vey well-worn pink plain dress and said "Klaus I am scared."

He looked towards her as he tied his shoe laces "about what?"

She walked to him and unconsciously picked up his waist-coat to help him into it, turned red, when he raised his eye brow towards her and lowered her hands but he stopped it and turned around so that she can help him wear it. She said as she helped him with is jacket "will Elijah come to our bedroom unannounced?"

He turned towards her sharply and said "no. He will not. Trust me you are safe in this house" even saying those words made goosebumps stood on his arms but he didnt show her anything.

He then added "if we ever want to move on with our lives Hayley, you from Elijah and me from Camille, which we have to, seeing that we dont have any options then we truly have to move on."

She asked, not sure what he was saying "what do you mean?"

He said "I mean" leaned in and kissed her again, shorter than the last time, smiled and said "we give this marriage a real chance."

When she didnt say anything he asked "shall we leave?"

She nodded wondering about his words and matched his step. He led her to the big hall. The moment he entered, he heard the footman say "lady Hayley Mikaelson with Lord Niklaus Miakelon"

Klaus at once felt her getting stiff but he smiled as he noticed that Rebekah had managed to come up with a nice breakfast in such a short time. His gaze met Camille and Elijah standing there a small distance between them. Even from the distance he could see anger radiating from Elijah and accusation in Camille's eyes. Absence of his father in the room, told both of them he was not going to accept her that easily. He looked towards his mother expectantly, hoping that she makes a move but it was Rebekah who said "Hayley come."

Klaus led her to the dinning table, pulled out a chair for her and settled down on the chair next to her. She looked around the table nervously. No one was really talking. She looked up and caught Camille looking at Klaus and her heart skipped a beat. She looked towards him and felt relieved for some reason that he was busy with his breakfast. She startled when she head Rebekah say "Hayley, tea?"

When she nodded, Rebekah poured a cup of tea for her and Klaus and passed it to them and then she turned to Camille and after inquiring from them, she passed her the tea. She then said "mother, we should have a ball in …." but Esther stood up and left the room

Rebekah's gaze met Klaus and seeing the tension on his face she continued "Hayley, Lily will be serving you from this day onwards."

Hayley smiled, feeling gratitude towards her. Rebekah smiled and asked "let me show you the estate after the breakfast. You might have seen it before but it will be fun doing some girl bonding."

She smiled when Kol said, smiling "girl? Sister, pardon me. You shouldnt call women as beautiful as Hayley and Camille girls" ending with winking at Hayley, earning himself a smile from Hayley and scowl from Rebekah.

While Klaus said "that is a good suggestion Rebekah. I have to take care of some business. In the meantime you give Hayley company. It shall be back by the evening tea."

Hayley instinctively looked towards her, suddenly feeling nervous at being left alone.

He could see her nervousness and eyes on him so he held her hand and said "I have to take care of this Hayley. If it were not must, I wouldnt have left you on the first day of our wedding. I am sure Rebekah will give you excellent company."

She felt the warmth of his hand and suddenly felt relaxed.

Camille felt as if she couldn't breath. Her eyes fixed on their hands. Suddenly there was a loud scraping sound and Elijah had stormed out of the room, leaving a tense silence behind him.

Klaus scooted his chair behind and said "I have to go."

He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said "Rebekah she is all yours until I come back" without taking eyes off of her very nervous eyes.

He went straight to the stable after getting his coat, took his horse out, said to James "Bluebell's hooves need to be taken care of" and galloped away from there.

He halted the horse outside Hayley's home, saw the door closed for the first time and wondered where are they when he heard a small boy say "my lord, they are at the farm."

Klaus said "thank you" and gently tapped the heal on the horse and it galloped towards the farm.

* * *

Elijah was steaming in anger at Niklaus for getting married to Hayley. He knew that he did it to get back at him. He knew that Hayley agreed to it to be near him but he also knew that as long as she was married to Niklaus, he will have to show some restraints. He cursed the child Camille was carrying because of whom they all of were in this mess. If she had not gotten pregnant, no one would have found out about their indiscretion. If only Camille has kept her mouth shut, he wouldn't have been forced to confide in Hayley too. If she were not pregnant, Hayley would have overlook his indiscretion. He felt like punching Niklaus. He cursed loudly and left the manor.

* * *

Rebekah said "Camille, do you wish to accompany us?"

Camille and Haley's eyes met across the table and a moment later, Camille said "let me get my coat. I suggest Hayley should get hers too."

She pushed her seat back and got up. After she left the room, Rebekah said "come, I will introduce you to Lily."

The moment she entered Klaus and her room, she went to the changing room to get her coat. She stood in the dark room and tried to catch her breath.

When she came out to the main room, she noticed a young woman standing next to Rebekah. Rebekah said "Hayley this is Lily. She will serve you from this day onwards. Any task you wish her to do, she will do it."

Lily curtseyed "Lady Mikaelson, if I maybe bold to convey my warmest congratulations at your wedding."

Hayley smiled, feeling very nervous at being addressed so formally, the title laden with so many responsibilities. She said "call me Hayley."

Lily said "my lady, I can never" as she walked to Hayley and helped her in her coat.

"Then Lady Hayley" Hayley suggested.

Lily curtseyed "Lady Hayley."

Hayley felt strange at never being helped like this before.

After she had put on her dress, Rebekah said "Lily, kindly go to my room and get my pink winter coat."

Lily curtseyed and left the room.

Rebekah said "Now that we are alone which rarely happens in this house, I want to say how regretful I am for what my family has done to you. I am proud of Klaus for trying to make up for what we did to you. I sincerely hope that we will be able to put that behind us and truly move forwards."

Hayley said smiling "I have put my past behind Rebekah. I am in this manor as Klaus's wife and nothing more. This is a new beginning for all of us."

Rebekah said "I have something for you. It is for tonight" ending with a tease.

Hayley looked at her in confusion and then blushed as she realized what Rebekah meant.

Rebekah continued with a laughter "I will be honest with you. Mother bought it for me, for my marriage to Stefan but I want you to have it. You need it sooner than I will" winking in the end.

Feeling as if someone could fry an egg on her face, she hastily looked down, pulled her coat lapel together and said "shall we leave?"

* * *

He had a busy day. He had to take care of some matters but his mind was continuously towards Hayley and wondering about how to proceed forward. By the time he came back to the manor, the sun was setting. He dismounted his horse and headed towards the main house when his gaze fell on the ladies. He continued to look towards them, caught Camille looking towards Hayley even from that distance. He thought for a moment and then walked towards them.

* * *

Hayley was feeling really self-conscious under Camille scrutinizing gaze, feeling annoyed at the same time at the lack of any conversation starter or even an apology for ruining her life. As the thought crossed her mind, she chided herself from thinking that way and reminded herself that she was Klaus's wife and shouldnt think about what ifs and what happened in the past. At the same moment she vowed not to let Camille get under her skin.

Suddenly she noticed Camille's gaze going over her shoulder. She turned around and saw Klaus and to her surprise, relief wash over her and a smile appeared on her lips.

He was so taken aback by that smile that he didnt know how to respond. He said "good evening ladies. Pardon me if I am intruding but I would like to steal my wife for a moment."

Without waiting for a response, he hook his arm for her. Hayley after a tiny bit of hesitation took it and walked with him to a distance. The moment they were at earshot distance she said "thank you."

He laughed "you are too predictable Hayley."

She asked "where were you?"

"Already missing me?" he inquired, tease taking over again. Surprised at how easily he was falling to their old ways with her.

When she spat "you wish" he laughed.

Camille's gaze went to Klaus and hayley as she heard a laughter and her heart ached. She said "Rebekah, I am getting tired. I think I should go inside."

Rebekah said "oh. I will accompany you. Sometimes I forget that you need rest."

She flushed at his open laughter and said "must you always…."

"must you always give me chance" he answered spontaneously as he stepped close to her. She felt mesmerized by the closeness and whispered "Rebekah and Camille must be watching."

His heart skipped a beat Camille's reference but her nervous lips were looking quite fetching as he remembered the feel of them on his lip. He muttered "let them. We are married."

She startled when first fleck of snow fell on her face. She said "we should go in."

He smiled, stepped back and led her towards the house.

The evening tea started nicely. Absence of Mikael and Esther hinted her that she is not accepted in the family yet. As per Rebekah Kol was with some friends, hunting. At least she and him have accepted her. Camille was partly alright but understandably upset. Hayley realized as her eyes darted from her to Klaus, seeing the tension oozing out of their bodies. Suddenly she felt really bad for him for living under the same roof, seeing another woman carrying another man's baby. She at once wondered if Elijah felt the same way when suddenly Elijah stormed in the sitting room and asked rather aggressively "Niklaus, where is the deed you were to get signed by Mr. Stanton."

Klaus said after a slight pause "he was not home when I went to visit him this afternoon. His son informed me that he is visiting London for some business arrangement."

Elijah grunted, then looked towards Camille sand said "Lord O'Connell send something for you."

He walked to her and handed her a card and stormed out of the room without another word.

Rebekah asked as Camille opened the envelop "what is it Camille?" as she noticed a sad smile on her face.

She shook her head and stood up saying "excuse me" and left the room.

Hayley instinctively looked towards Klaus and caught him looking toward Camille exiting the room.

She looked towards Rebekah and caught her looking towards her and smiled. This short exchange and her observation during the breakfast was enough for her to realize how bad Camille and Elijah's relationship was, having an idea that they were bad but how bad, that she found out today and fully understood what Klaus meant when he accepted this marriage for Camille's sake. Even though they cheated on her and Klaus, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was lost in thoughts when Elijah entered the room again and went to sit next to Rebekah, direct opposite her. She immediately got up, feeling annoyed at him for acting that way, and said "excuse me. I must retire. I am tired. Good night" causing Klaus to raise his eyebrows.

Rebekah asked "what about dinner, Hayley?"

Hayley shook her head saying "I am not hungry Rebekah. That wonderful breakfast you organized is still making me full."

She looked towards Klaus, his eyes narrowed and then as she watched, his gaze went to Elijah and a flicker of annoyance came in them. She deliberated for a second, strode to him and said in a soft voice "I shall be waiting for you."

Klaus at first taken aback what she was doing, understood a moment later, got up, lightly held her hand, lifted to his lips and kissed it murmuring "I will be with you shortly, my lady."

Her heart fluttered at being called that, the hot feeling left behind by the touch of those lips on her fingers. She nodded, smiled, squared her shoulders and left the room without a backward glance.

Rebekah could feel the tension radiating from her two brothers and felt grateful that Kol was not here to make the matters worse. She, unable to take the tension any longer, said "where did Camille go, Elijah? She looked upset from that letter you gave her. What was it about?"

Elijah said with aloofness "how should I know? You should ask her if you are interested…."

Klaus suddenly unable to bear his attitude, stood up and said interrupting him "I should retire too. Good night Rebekah" and left the room.

Elijah continued to look towards him steaming in anger thinking about Hayley and him together knowing well that they will not consummate their marriage. Hayley loves him. She just wants to make him feel bad, regretful. He will win her back.

Klaus's annoyance at Elijah turned to smile as he strolled towards his room, thinking about the time he had spend with Hayley today and she had spend in the manor in an unwelcoming home. He marveled the young woman who was his wife to have so much strength to see the person who wronged her with another woman and not show a sign of jealousy. He wondered if she will ever cheat on him. He had warned her but how to ensure that she does not do it. Move on with their marriage. Yes that is what he should do. He should consummate their marriage the first possible chance he gets. Let her know that she belongs with him even if they dont love each other, like that kiss they shared to tell her who she belongs to. Maybe tonight or tomorrow….With doubt in his mind, he pushed the door open and smiled openly as he saw her sitting in their bed in a white night gown, already tucked in, reading a book. He closed the door and walked towards the bed. The moment their eyes met, she said "I am sorry. I…"

He smiled "don't be. Not only that it was a good gesture but also it was fun for a change to watch Elijah suffer."

He was walking towards the changing room when she blustered "Klaus, I want to make Elijah suffer."

He turned towards her and asked "how do you mean, love?"

She said "I don't know but I want to. I want to make him suffer like he made me suffer. I just feel like doing something vindictive to him."

Klaus said "there is a penalty for murder…" with a touch of smile on his lips.

She rolled her eyes and said "not end his torture, prolong it" earning a laughter from him.

He walked to her and said "Hayley Marshall…. Mikaelson, I have just realized that life is going to be really fun with you. Tell me how you want to torture my brother."

She blushed but continued to look towards him and said "did you see his expressions when you kissed me?"

"yes…." thoughtfully he replied.

She said "something like that…and you know what?"

He asked "what" not sure it was a good idea "maybe seeing us moving on with our marriage, he will turn to Camille."

He continued to look towards her and then said "deal…" and went to change his clothes, not knowing there was a smile on his lips and for the first time he was actually looking forward to his life with Hayley Marshall…. no Hayley Mikaelson. Suddenly he also became confident that she is trying to move on from Elijah and will not want him back in her life. He need not worry about Elijah at least from her side and then laughed and told himself why would she want him back when she herself broke their engagement. He shouldn't be worried about her cheating on him with Elijah.

When he came back to bed, she had turned the lamp down and was lying down. He looked towards her, as she looked comfortable in his bed as if she was sharing it with him for ages. He pulled the duvet aside and got under it.

Hayley's heart jumped as she felt him get in, having never shared a bed with a man before. She tried to stay still and act normal. She asked after a moment "do you think tomorrow will be a better day?"

He said "no" causing her to look towards him as she turned to her side and suddenly felt really strange as she realized that she was married to a man who was not supposed to be her husband.

Thoughts were racing through his mind; 'is she expecting them to consummate this marriage? If he was thinking about it, she must be too, but tonight? Can he do it tonight? But if not tonight then when? Better to get the awkwardness out of way? It is not as if she was a maiden. But what about Camille? His feelings for her has not died.'

The moment he thought about Camille, he reasoned with himself 'Camille is your past. She is married to Elijah, your brother. You cannot have her or even think about her that way anymore. Hayley is your present and future. You have to make her your wife to make this marriage work, to stop Elijah from making advances to her, to make him pay attention to Camille, to let her know who she belongs to… to get back at Elijah. It is just consummation, not love making. Surely he can do that.'

She wondered "will he consummate this marriage or not? Does she want him to… or wait…wait till when…till they all in love? Till he falls out of love from Camille? Till she stops thinking about Elijah? Will he ever make her his wife? He too, like everyone thinks that she has been with Elijah. Will he make someone whom he thinks has been intimate with his brother, his wife?"

Suddenly she wanted him to consummate the marriage, wanted to tell him, no, show him that she was untouched by any man in that way, show him that she was being punished for a crime that she had never committed. Thoughts were racing through her mind as she turned towards him and whispered "Klaus…." at these same time he turned towards her and said "Hayley…"

They both asked "what?"

He said seeing her hesitation "I think we should consummate this marriage…."

When she nodded, he continued "you don't seem to be surprised at this suggestion."

She said "we are married. Isn't it to be expected from marriage."

He said "yes but I want to make it clear that tonight will be just about consuming our wedding, to tell you where you belong. I cannot **_promise_** you that this will become a practice in our marriage especially so early in the marriage."

She felt heartbroken for some reason but said "I know but Klaus I will not be treated as someone's belonging."

Klaus muttered "just mine…" making her breathing hitch.

She wanted to tell him that she does not belong to him but then it hit her that it was the second time he had said to her in the last few hours and she realized that like her, he was scared of her cheating on him even though he claims to have trust in her. Her heart broke for him, for the insecurity they both felt from the betrayal by their respective lovers, once trustee and decided to not comment on it. She looked into his face as his gaze moved down to the strings at the front of her white night gown, she asked in a barely audible voice "do you wish me to dress in something more appropriate."

He asked as his fingers brushed her cheek, sending a chill through her body "like what, love?"

Hayley said in a soft shaky voice "Rebekah gave me a…. a fancy nightgown as a gift for wedding. She thought it was appropriate for tonight" turning red, making his resolve to consummate the marriage stronger.

He slightly shook is head and murmured as his eyes moved back to her lips and then to her eyes "you will not be in this or any other nightgown for long, love" causing her heart to flutter.

He continued to look into her hazel brown eyes in the dim light of the fire and then leaned in and kissed her lips as his fingers moved to her shoulder and slowly and seductively slip the night gown shoulder back, stopped, waiting to see how she responds.

Hayley stared into his eyes and relaxed herself, encouraging him to drag it down. He smiled and slipped it further down reveling her slender shoulder. His fingers caressed it, looked into her eyes when he saw her body shivered visibly. His stomach muscles tightened, hands went to the strings at the front of her nightgown. When he pulled the last string, his hand stopped at 'she has been with Elijah.'

He squashed that voice and got on his knees and stared at her. Looking at her lying there with one hand resting casually on her pillow while the other rested on her belly, all he could see was a beautiful woman with hair tumbling loosely around her face, on her pillow. All he knew was that a woman was sharing his bed, a woman who was his wife who wanted him to make her his wife. He could do anything to her, he shifted over her so that his knees were on either side of her and leaned in, his lips started trailing her body from navel to her lips, without touching a single part of it. He could feel her nervous twitches which was surprising him, at the same time he understood where it was coming from; being with your lover is different from being with someone whom you never thought of being with. Finally his lips reached her lips and slowly leaned in and they met.

Hayley felt her body on fire. The lack of contact of those full pink on her body was making her needy and crazy; those inviting lips, which have made her knees buckled every time they had touched her. She was surprised at the anticipation being built up in her from him. This is Klaus, she told herself. How can she have so many desire for him. At that moment she just wanted to lose her treasure to him, the treasure that she wanted to lose to Elijah. The moment his name crossed her mind, she hastily pushed it away and concentrating on those lips on her lips. Anticipating his reaction at finding out about her secret was making her nervous. She moaned loudly as his tongue invaded her mouth and he explored it as his hands carried his body weight. She couldn't help but return that kiss, her hands moved to his shoulder blades and caressed it. A moment later, he broke the kiss and she was able to breath but his lips had moved to her neck, his stubble scratching her cheek but she was beyond caring as they moved to her collarbone, parted the nightgown slightly open with his lips, her moans intensified as her hands automatically went to his head and held them in place, her body on accord of its own, arched up and pressed against his hardening manhood. The moment she realized what she had done, she felt humiliated as his lips broke the contact, her hands fell on her side, their eyes met, hers filled with embarrassment, his with desire. His hands caressed her hair, lifted her face a bit up before his lips caught the hollow of her neck and continued down, rest for a moment at the cleavage and then down to her torso. She started to feel nervous when they rested on her naval, his hand suddenly grabbed her breast causing her to yelp and moan loudly, her body arching as he caught her nipple between the thumb and the forefinger and rubbed it making her utter "oh Klaus… oh…" Unable to control anymore he sat up, with eyes fixed on her he took off his shirt, mesmerized by the naked desires in her eyes. He groaned at the loss of connection, when he had to get off of her to take off his pajama.

She suddenly felt very nervous as for the first time in her life, her eyes got a few view of naked man's body, not just his body but the desire to take her evident. Klaus resumed his position over her and his hands grabbed her thigh, his finger digging into it as they started to gather her shift up. Her hand automatically on her own accord, awed by his masculine body, moved gingery to his muscular chest, exploring it, his firm nipples, suddenly feeling elated he was all his and no one else's. The feeling lasted for the briefest of a moment when she remembered her fears about him cheating on her and her heart sank at the prospect of someone else seeing him like this. She braced herself again and reminded herself that it was just them consummating their marriage nothing special. Her eyes went to his face and caught him looking at her. She suddenly smiled shyly at the desires in his blue eyes, the desire touching her thigh.

Seeing her smily made a knot in his stomach and a smile appeared on his lips. He wondered looking into the desire in her eyes, the admiration in her eyes "what is it that fascinates her? Surely she has seen this before!" The way her tender fingers were moving on his chest, the way her body was squirming, slightly jumpy under him was giving him pleasure he had not imagined from a woman who had been engaged for six months. He cursed himself for thinking about her past again and again. He cleared his mind and continued to lift his shift until it got gathered around her waist. His hand tugged at her knickers causing her to jump. She could feel her body wanted to reach out to him and it was taking all her strength and restraints to keep it from reaching out to him. Her heart was racing, her chest rising up and down rapidly.

Klaus toyed with her knickers for a moment and then slowly started to pull it down, his eyes fixed on her face, her fast breathing, the swell of her breast, visible through the slight opening in her gown, rising up and down making him arouse beyond his thoughts. He could feel his control slipping and just wanted to have her.

Her body was on fire, his hand on her inner thigh, fingers digging into her skin, she silently begged him to take her when she felt him parting her legs and he moved up until his eyes were at the same level to hers. She parted her legs further, bending them at the knee on either side of him and lifted herself a little as her lips met his, suddenly afraid of what his reaction will be when he will find out, suddenly afraid that he might change his mind. When he didnt move and the kiss deepened, she whispered as she broke the kiss "Klaus… please make me your wife."

He stared into her eyes, seeing the desires, knowing the pain in her heart from the betrayal by Elijah, felt the the way her pelvis has tilted upwards touching his throbbing hardness. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close to him and entered her with force.

Hayley felt a pain rip through her body, a pain that she was expecting but still was not ready for it and her nails dug into his back, a gasp escaped her mouth and the pain subsided.

His eyes widened, the hold around her loosened but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt him getting still and retreating, words were out of her mouth "no" pulled him tighter to her, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered against his ears "no. Please don't stop."

He slowly lowered her on the bed, his arms still around her. Quickly overcome his shock and started to move himself in her. His lips pressed at the side of her neck, gently kissing her, the force with which he had entered replaced by the gentleness. All he could think ** _was_** _"she has been with another man who was her fiancé. Who will marry her?"_

 _"_ _I am her only chance…"_

He took a deep breath, cleared his mind where questions were forming very quickly, the answers to which he wanted to know but not right now. They can wait. He continued to thrust in her, gently now, felt her arms unwrapping from around his neck, her hands moving to his back moving up and down. He lifted himself up a bit, his hands going on her side. Their eyes met but he continued to move slowly and with steady thrusts.

Feeling nervous by the intensity of his eyes on her face, by the unasked question in his eyes, by the pleasure he was providing her, she slowly closed her eyes and let herself lose as she bit her lips.

He felt as if he will explode when she sitting caught her lower lip between her teeth. He started to move faster, thrust faster.

Hayley gasped and her hand stilled on his back as he started to move faster and his lips found her neck again and was kissing it. Her arms got wound around his neck again to pull him close to her, moans escaping her mouth, his name came out on it own accord. She felt her legs getting weak. They were unable to hold them in that position. With each stroke she was getting limber and then she gasped "Klaus…ahh" as she felt herself explode, her lips pressed against his neck and without knowing she kissed him causing him to still just for a moment and then he resumed and after a moment he stilled. She felt she was flying as she felt him release himself in her with a force that she was unaware existed. She could feel the tiny trembles radiating throughout his body and final push he gave in before his body started to relax.

He couldn't find the energy to get up but he did, causing her to remove her hand from her neck, He looked up, noticed that they both were sweating even in this cold. He removed the loose hair strand from her forehead, planted a soft kiss on it and said "Hayley, forgive me for hurting you."

She stared at his face covered in sweat, guilt on his face and shook her head feeling self-conscious, still feeling him in her, wanting him again for some reason.

He said "I… I thought…"

The look on her face just made him stop. She slightly pressed against his chest indicating him to get off. He looked into her suddenly gone blurry eyes and slipped out of her and laid next to her. When she started to get up he pulled her back and said "Hayley, I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

She suddenly felt too shy to even look towards him so she pulled her shift down and just pulled the blanket to cover herself and didnt say anything.

Klaus turned her towards her and asked "Hayley have I hurt you… physically?"

She didn't feel like answering but she realized that he deserved to know that he had not hurt her. She said shyly "no. You have not."

When he didn't say anything she started to feel nervous. She moved and then startled as she touched his manhood. She scooted back but he kept her in that position and lifted her face to make her look up. He kissed her but when she stiffened he asked "what is it? Look at me."

She murmured "nothing…."

He continued to look towards her, not believing a word she had said, still have difficulty believing that she was a maiden up until a few minutes ago and then he pulled her towards him. He pulled the blanket further on her, arm wounded tighter around her waist, her back resting firmly against his naked torso and closed his eyes feeling relieved first time since she had suggested the idea of marriage that he was not sharing her with his brother. Hayley had her eyes closed and she for the first time in weeks felt safe, really safe and saw a hope for future, hope for both of them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what do you think? Will Elijah back off? Will Mikael and Eshter accept her? How will they justify this marriage? Will Klaus and hayley be intimate again? Will Elijah and Camille find out that they have consummated their_** ** _marriage? What will be their reaction._**

 ** _How was their consummation of marriage btw? Do you thinking their thinking about why should they consummate was right? Should they have waited for until they fall in love? Do you think their relationship (friendship and casualness) developing too fast? Remember they were always friendly, even before this all mess started. What did you think of Elijah and Hayley's interaction. Feedback needed :)_**


	7. Chapter 7 Struggles and adjustments

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews :). Your reviews are overwhelming :). I am loving writing this story. For guest who were asking why she lied about Elijah. She never lied. She just didnt rectify the assumption people were making about her. Probably she didnt feel like it, just like she told Klaus. guest who think Elijah should move on, he should but he is having a little hard time right now. Lets hope for the best in future :)._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this next chapter too._**

* * *

While Klaus and Hayley were sleeping in each other's arms Elijah was pacing in his bedroom like a caged animal wondering what they must be doing right now. Knowing that they will not consummate their marriage was the only thing that was keeping him sane. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and went to change his clothes with loads of regrets in his heart.

* * *

Camille pulled the bedcover back and said "Sophia, turn the lamp down and come massage my feet. They are tired."

Sophia said "yes, my lady."

Camille had her eyes closed but a moment later she felt the mattress sink and Sophia's hard hand massaging hers. She kept her eyes closed and her thoughts like they have been all day, went back to Klaus and Hayley. Her heart sank at the thought of them sharing the same bed. Surely they will not consummate their marriage tonight. Klaus married her to protect her honor, not love. Her heart swelled for Klaus. It will take them some time to get used to the idea of the marriage. Until then how can they be so intimate to each other. A few tear drops leaked out of her eyes and got absorbed in the pillowcase.

* * *

In the master bedroom of the house, Esther was pacing in her room. She looked towards the door when it opened and Mikael walked in and asked "where were you Mikael? I was getting worried."

Mikael said angrily "that boy! He had made it impossible for me to show my face to anyone. Marrying a farmer's daughter! That just proves it that he holds no respect for this family. What am I going to tell Lord Forbes? He was expecting a marriage between Niklaus and his daughter. If Ansel were alive, he would have been ashamed of him. I am glad he is not my son…."

when Esther interrupted "Elijah has not proven to be any better of a son Mikael. Camille is carrying a baby that should have been Niklaus's but it is not."

Mikael roared "Esther, how are you planning to explain this marriage."

Esther looked at him not knowing what to say when Mikeal continued "my reputation, this family's name, all gone to dust because of that girl."

Suddenly Esther said "Mikael there is a way out of all of this. Our reputation will be restored as well as family name will not go to dust."

Mikael asked "What?"

Esther said thoughtfully "if we can prove somehow that girl cheated on Elijah with Niklaus then…." she stood up when a thought occurred to her and said "we should say that her parents came with the news that she is pregnant with Niklaus's child and we being noble ones, for this family's sake got them married. It was a small affair because of circumstances. Everyone knows that she cheated on Elijah with someone. People will believe that it was Niklaus especially when they know that he refused to get married to Camille. Tomorrow I shall send the invitation to the ball to announce their union. At the ball I will tell Mrs. Dean. She is well known for being a gossiper. In no time everyone shall know."

Mikael stared at her face for a moment and then a cynical smile appeared on his lips. He walked to her, tilted her face up and kissed her saying "that is an excellent suggestion Esther."

* * *

Klaus felt someone touching his hair. At first he thought it was Camille and then suddenly images of last night started flowing through his mind and his eyes snapped open at the discovery he had made last night. His eyes met hers and he at once noticed blush on her cheek. He gently touched it and said "Hayley… why didn't you tell me when I threw that on your face."

Hayley said moving hair behind her ear "I never felt the need to tell you. If we had gotten married, sooner or later you would have found out and if we didn't, you didn't need to know."

He asked "you were with Elijah ….is that the reason he had an affair with Camille?" his voice becoming incredulous as he leaned back to look into her eyes.

When she didn't answer he started to get angry. He pulled her towards him to her surprise. He couldn't believe his brother could be so shallow and startled when he heard her say "he desired to be intimate with him many a times but I wanted to make it special. After our wedding when it will be legit and meaningful but he was not happy. I guess it was my fault in pushing him away."

His hold around her tightened and he said "no. No. You didn't push him away. You were his fiancé not wife to be obliged to that. Yes engaged couples do engage being intimate but that is the matter of choice Hayley but it is still out of wedlock"

She said "hmm" not trusting herself to speak.

He said "I don't have words to tell you how regretful I am for suspecting that of you."

She said "Klaus please. Don't make me feel stupid than I already feel."

He leaned back a bit, still holding her. He asked looking into her eyes "why?"

She said "if I had let him…"

She suddenly felt him stiffening and realized what she had said. She said "oh Klaus I am sorry. I shouldn't have."

He said "it is fine. I understand that you still have feelings for him…"

This time he felt her stiffening so he stopped talking and said "maybe we should talk about something else."  
When she nodded, he asked "what have you planned today?"

Before she could respond he said "Hayley…" in low husky voice.

She asked "what?"

He said "you should know what you are doing is making it difficult for me to contain myself."

She asked "what?" confused and then realized that she was rubbing her foot against his naked leg. She hastily pulled it back, turning red but he had pulled her tight toward him, his hardened manhood pressed against her thigh, murmuring "love, you need to learn a lot. You cannot leave a man hanging."

She felt so flushed and strangely empowered at the same time making him desire for her. She leaned in and impulsively kissed his stubbled jaw and whispered "then I shouldn't disappoint you" mischievously. He leaned back, looked into her mischievous smile and smiled enjoying this side of hers, fully aroused now. He pulled her shift up, gathering it on her waist and rolled over on her. His lips moving on her cheek, lips, neck, collarbone, resting on the swell of her breast as it gently rose up and fall. He looked up into her eyes and with his eyes on her face with one hand he started to drag the already unlaced shift further down eventually revealing her nipples. As his fingers brushed it, she gasped "oh Klaus…." her legs parted a bit. Klaus's other hand parted them further and he positioned himself while his lips sought out her exposed nipple making her yell in pleasure. She moaned her name, her pelvis tilted upwards making contact with his hardened manhood. His hand grabbed her hip, held her in position and slowly entered her and then let go of her as her body slacked back on the bed.

Her head titled back on his own accord and she realized that her hands were holding his head to her breast. As the realization hit her, she let go of her head, her eyes closed and a sigh escaped her mouth as he started to thrust in her.

He lifted himself up on his arms so that he can see her face throughout the time, the display of emotions, the desire being fulfilled was so satisfying that he didnt want to stop looking at her. As he watched she moaned loudly, her body went into a spam, her legs slacked on his side, lips caught between her teeth and the finger tips digging into his shoulder.

Hayley knew he was looking at her and she felt too embarrassed by her reaction, by her boldness but she knew she had to face him eventually so she opened her eyes and caught him looking into her eyes. He continued to rock in her with his blue eyes penetrating her hazel brown balancing his body on his arm, her hands on his shoulder blades and then he stilled, he buried his face into her neck and emptied himself in her with kiss planted on the side of her neck. Her hand moved to her head and caressed his hair. Eventually when he found energy he lifted himself up and kissed her one last time before hewhispered "I wish we could stay in bed all day."

She said "we cannot" softly.

He said "but we can. We are after all newly married" his fingers brushed against her cheek.

Hayley smiled, playfully pushed him away from her, surprised at how normal it all seemed to her. Just a couple of weeks ago, she was madly in love with Elijah and now she had given her most prized possession to a man who was her husband and not Elijah.

Klaus looked towards her one last time as he put on his blue velvet robe and saw her lost in thoughts, a smile on her lips, with the bed sheet pulled to her chin. He wondered what she was thinking as he went towards the changing room with this weird knot in the stomach. He had an idea that what they just had right now and what they had last night was not just consummating their marriage. They had shared their soul with each other and there was a deeper connection, indication of feelings which shouldn't have been there considering it was their first time and this was the union without any love, out of necessity for selfish motive and that just made him confused and scared. What he was unaware of was that she was thinking the same thing. What he was unaware of was that it was scaring her too.

The moment he disappeared in the changing room, she sat up and started to straighten the bed when she saw the blood. Her cheek turned crimson. The first thought that crossed her mind was where is the new sheet. She hastily pulled the bedcover over it as she heard the knock on the door. She quickly put on her robe and walked to the door, running fingers through her hair, wondering who could it be. The moment he opened the door, Lily said "good morning my lady. I didn't know when you required me. Lady Rebekah said that I should come at half past eight and it is that."

Hayley said "oh, come in" glancing towards the changing room one time, feeling flustered at the way Lily's eyes were scanning her face, afraid that she knew what she and Klaus had shared last night.

The moment Lily entered the room, her gaze went to the partly made up bed. Hayley turned red again as she followed the gaze and asked in a soft voice "where can I get the new bedding Lily?"

Lily smiled and said "I shall bring some shortly" and retreated.

Hayley started to feel nervous as she left.

She turned towards the sound when she saw Klaus enter the room, all dressed in his outside clothes.

She walked to him and said "Lily knows."

Even though he understood what she was saying he asked "what love?"

Her gaze went to the bed and back to him, her face flushed at the memory of last night. He held her hands, brought them to her lips and said, feigning concern "oh that is catastrophic! We should do some damage control."

She angrily pushed him away, causing him to chuckle, but at the same time she chided herself for her stupidity. Of course this was to be expected, so why shy away from it but still she didnt feel comfortable knowing that whole manor would know about their night. Elijah! What must he think if he finds out. Camille! What would she think. She pushed Elijah and Camille out of her mind.

Her thought were interrupted by him saying "I have a small business to attend to. I will be back by noon. Until then you think how we will control the damage and I shall do that too in my…." laughed when she gave him one angry look, yanked her hands from his grasp and started to turn away from him.

He pulled her towards him and was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. He said "if you want to, you can have breakfast in your room."

She asked excitedly "can I?"

He said "of course you can, Lady Mikaelson" as he let her to, walked to the door and opened it.

Lily said "good morning, my lord."

Klaus said "good morning Lily. I shall see you at noon Hayley."

After he left Lily moved to the bed when Hayley at once said "no" in an unusually high voice taking herself and Lily by surprise but also causing her to stop in her track. She turned towards Hayley, surprise on her face.

Hayley said feeling embarrassed "I will do it myself Lily. Thank you."

Lily asked "how can I assist you my lady?"

Hayley felt really confused, not ever having anyone to tell what to do. She finally said "I wish to have breakfast in my bedroom if it is not too much of a trouble."

Lily said "no, my lady. After helping you with you bath…"

Hayley at once said "no…." and then turned red seeing her raised eyebrows.

She added quickly "I am just foreign to this kind of help. I like to do my own work being a farmer's daughter."

Lily smiled and said "my lady, Lords wives are not expected to do trivial work by their hand."

Hayley smiled "I am not just a lord's wife Lily. I am a farmer's daughter and that no one an take away from me. If you kindly bring my breakfast so that I can start my day."

Lily smiled and said "yes, my lady" and left the room.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath, wondered why Her Grace Esther had asked for her before she knocked at the door. Getting the entry permission she entered the room.

Esther said in an authoritative voice "I don't need to tell you that this conversation will remain between us. Do I, Lily?"

Lily said "no, your Grace."

She asked "did they consummate their marriage?"

Lily turned red, flustered and confused and for reason not wanting to tell Her Grace secrets about her new mistress.

She asked, buying time to come up with a reply "your Grace, Pardon me, I don't understand what you mean?"

Esther walked to her and said "did you change their bed sheet. Niklaus's bed."

Lily said "no, your Grace."

Esther asked after some quiet "I have reasons to believe that you took some bedding for their room."

Lily silently cursed Sophia big mouth as he recalled their encounter when she was getting the bedding. Seeing that she had options of getting out of it she said "yes, your Grace. I took some beddings but I didn't change their bed sheet."

Esther continued to look towards her and asked "who asked you to bring those beddings to the room?"

Lily said reluctantly "Lady Hayley."

She said "you mean Lady Mikaelson?"

Lily said "your Grace, Lady Hayley instructed me to address her by her name."

Esther felt anger shot through her and said dismissively "you can leave."

After Lily left, Esther got up and walked to the fireplace where the log was already burning and angrily thought "that wretched woman - a farmer's daughter. Insulted my son by refusing to marry him and then married the other one. Now she is his wife in all sense. How should she tolerate her in the house. Maybe a day out will help her. In the afternoon she will work on those invitations. It is good that Mikael has gone to take care of that business about the ball otherwise he would have been furious."

She rang for Anna to come and help her change.

* * *

Elijah was going towards the main door when he heard Rebekah's voice saying "did you wear it?"

He started to walk away when he heard Hayley ask "are you asking me about my and Klaus's night together?"

He held his breath, waiting to know what happened. When Rebekah said "of course." Hayley laughed and said "no way I am telling you that. That is between me and Klaus."

Rebekah said "oh come on Hayley. If not me then who will you share this with. Us girls should bond with each other."

Elijah felt his body relax as he realized that they didn't consummate their marriage but the feeling only lasted for a second.

There was quiet and then Rebekah said "oh lord, you did! That is why you don't want to share with me. Tell me. Am I right? Alright, don't tell me just nod you head if my suspicion is right."

An excited scream followed her sentence and Elijah felt someone squashed his heart into million pieces as he heard Rebekah say "oh I am so excited for you. It must have been magical. O I cannot wait to have my wedding night with Stefan" her voice getting dreamier.

Unable to hear anything further, he turned and headed back towards his room fuming at what Niklaus has done. He has taken her away from him. Away from her for ever.

* * *

Rebekah said laughing "I want to know the details. Please Hayley" begging seeing her apprehensive expressions.

The both looked toward the door when a young woman said "Lady Rebekah, your mother wishes to see you."

Rebekah said regretfully "oh I forgot. I was on my way to see her. Don't go anywhere. I need details."

Hayley wiped her sweaty hands on her dress. She couldn't believe that she shared with Rebekah about her night with Klaus. She felt as if she betrayed some sort of trust with Klaus. She knew that Rebekah will ask for details so she hastily got up and hurried towards her room, not wanting to be caught by Rebekah. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She yelped as she was turned harshly towards the person holding her. Her breathing hitched at seeing Elijah so near her. She hastily looked around if someone was watching her or not.

Elijah whispered as he pulled her towards her "Hayley, why? We love each other and you never allowed me to express that to you but you have been married to him one day and you are his wife! You gave him what was supposed to be my right." the pain, hurt apparent in his voice.

She snapped, pushing him away from her, trying to pry her arm free but the grip was hard "it was for my husband which you are not just in case it escaped your attention."

Elijah said adamantly "but you cannot be with him. You married him to be close to me. _I know that._ You are I are …"

She said angrily, not believing what he was implying "You and I have nothing left Elijah. You are married to Camille. She is carrying your child. Klaus is my husband. I dont have a habit of sleeping with different men" contempt in her voice.

He pleaded "it was a mistake Hayley. I cannot even look at Camille. I have not even made him my wife. I want you."

Hayley said "Elijah please let go of me …" stopped when they heard footsteps. She spun around and saw Klaus walking towards her.

He said "Hayley, I have been looking for you."

His gaze going to Elijah's hand on her arm. Hayley hastily pulled apart his fingers from around her arm and stepped back.

She controlled her steaming anger at Elijah, thanked her luck for Klaus to make an appearance "I thought you were in the courts."

Klaus said "I was. I finished my work early" his voice steely.

She said, forcing a smile when she was trembling all over "that is wonderful. I was going out for a walk. Care to join me?"

He said "in a minute. Get your coat. It is cold outside. I will meet you at the stable" he added pointedly making her flush that she was not wearing it while making an excuse to go on a walk.

He kissed her as she passed by him and then turned to Elijah and said "brother, know your limits."

Elijah hissed "you took her away from me."

Klaus took a step towards him "I didn't take her from you. She chose me and I chose her. And brother…" he paused for a moment and then continued "this is the last time I see you with my wife alone or touching her. Do I make it clear?"

His voice turning steel, waiting long enough for Elijah to turn and walk away from him. He took a deep breath and went towards the stables.

Ten minutes later, Klaus was looking towards the snow clad lawn while James was cleaning BlueBell's hooves. He was steaming at what he had overheard between Elijah and Hayley. The image of him holding her arm was stuck in his mind. He recalled her fear, the fear she had expressed yesterday, fear about Elijah and wondered what should he do to make sure Elijah does not step out of his line. He startled when he heard her say "Klaus."

He turned to her and saw her teary face, having an idea what was behind those apparent composed eyes. He said "Hayley, I am sorry for what Elijah said."

She said "I don't want to be alone Klaus" her voice near to tears.

He said "and you will not be. I am all yours for the rest of the day."

When she nodded still looking apprehensive he said "Come, lets go for some ride"

When she hesitated, he said "what can I say for you to believe me that he will not harm you in any way?"

She said "oh it is not that."

He asked as he took the rein from James hand "then what is it?"

He nodded James to leave.

Hayley said, hesitantly "Klaus, I dont know how to ride?"

He asked in surprised tone "what?"

She said "I don't know how to ride."

He said impulsively "come, I will teach you."

"No, thank you" She replied and stepped back instinctively.

He laughed, all tension left his body and said "come. It will be fun."

"For you maybe!" she said, further stepping one step back.

He continued to look towards her, unable to believe how naturally it all was coming to him. They had just gotten married, marriage of convenience, for selfish motives then why was it that he wanted to have a contact with her, so badly. He strolled towards her, hands interlaced behind his back "if I have to hazard a guess, my lady, it seems you are scared."

She said "I most certainly am not." Her heart jumped at hearing "my lady" from his mouth.

"Show me" he held out for her hand.

She glared at him and said "alright."

Gritting her teeth, squaring her shoulders, silently cursing him, she put her foot in the stirrup, gripped the saddle and pulled herself up but couldnt on account of her dress. She muttered "my dress! Maybe some other day."

Feeling hopefully that she had managed to get away with it this time, she stepped back.

He smiled "allow me" causing her eyes to expand in alarm but before she could say anything his hands were resting on her waist and ignoring her scream he had lifted her up and sat her down on the horse with her legs dangling on one side. She hastily grabbed on to the rein to prevent herself from falling. She hissed, squeezing her eyes shut "Klaus, put me down, this instant."

He stepped back, folded his arms on his chest, looked towards her squeezed eyes, fear on her face and said with a smile on his lips "not until you confess."

"What?" she gritted when the horse stamped his foot on the snow clad ground and snorted. She yelped and opened her eyes, instantly her hands were grabbing on to BlueBell's mane.

He smiled, ran his finger over his stubble and said "that you are enjoying this marriage as much as I am."

She looked towards him and saw the smile on his mouth, the mischievous eyes, her heart fluttered at his correct assumption but said with a straight face "you want our relationship to be based on a lie?"

He laughed and said "no, that I wouldn't want. Alright then. How about how I made you feel last night?"

She blushed and looked away. When she didnt say anything he chuckled, shook his head, stepped towards the horse and got on it expertly, sitting behind her, his hand holding the reins on either side of her

He whispered against her ear "you don't need to answer that either. Silence, sometimes speaks volume."

He kicked his heel a little and it started to move. Hayley yelped, the rebuttal died on her lips and her body fell back on his chest causing his heart to race. She could feel his body against his. Images of last night were flashing through her mind. She suddenly said "slow down please"

He pulled at the rein and the horse started walking in a lazy trot. She breathed.

She asked "does it have a name?" her hand gently grazed the long mane.

"Of course he has. Bluebell" Klaus said unconsciously smelling her hair.

She laughed "who named him?"

He whispered "Rebekah" finding it hard to not kiss her. He said "Hayley…"

She looked over her shoulder in a questioning glance. Suddenly she saw desires in his eyes, the desire that she had seen last night. She suddenly felt very tense, his body was touching hers, she could feel the bulge against her thigh. Her body suddenly was aching for his body. She asked "what?" softly her heart racing.

He leaned in and after slight hesitation, put his lips on her lips. His lips were demanding yet soft. They caressed her lips, slightly bit it. She gasped for breath but didnt want him to stop kissing her too. He broke the kiss and said "this was a good idea."

"What?" feeling heat in her cheek, the dress feeling tight around her now.

"This marriage" he whispered and then kicked the heel.

She reprimand "Klaus!" but the horse had already picked up speed. She fell back, her hand went to his chest. He laughed as his arms cradled her. She hissed "Klaus, I will murder you for this."

He said "I will die happy at your hands, love"

She smiled in spite of the fear in her heart and then she started to feel comfortable, feeling safe in his arms and started to enjoy the cold wind on her face. After some time when he felt she had relaxed he asked "how was your first riding adventure, my lady."

She said "you are an excellent horseman . I trust you don't give lessons to other ladies like this?" and flushed when he laughed openly.

He leaned in and kissed her crimson cheek "jealousy Hayley?! It suits you."

She muttered "you wish. What do I have to be jealous about?"

Again he laughed "that love, only you know and me to discover."

She said angrily, at least hoping that she managed that "put me down."

He reined in BlueBell and jumped down with a smile on his lips as the horse halted and grabbed her waist and pulled her down. Her eyes fixed on his lips. She suddenly felt his thumbs touching her breast and stepped back but jerked as her back came in contact with BlueBlue and he stomped on the ground. He smiled, stepped back and said "we should do this again."

She muttered "in your dream" yanked her hand from his and walked way from him leaving a very satisfied smile on his face, tightening of muscles in his stomach, her heart fluttering.

As promised, he stayed in the manor. She felt relieved that she didnt see Elijah the whole day. The incidence in the morning was still at the back of her mind but Klaus was with her. She was safe. She had a wonderful time with Kol. They played cards, joked around, breaking the wall between them while Klaus watched them with that lazy smile on his lips sipping his tea. Rebekah and Camille had gone to Lady Caroline's tea party. She had not seen Esther and Mikael since yesterday and that was starting to make her nervous and wondered if Klaus advice about not going and meeting them was right but what other options did she have.

Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off of her. For some reason his body was aching for her. Their horse riding still flashing through his eyes, the way her body had felt when they were riding BlueBell was making him itch to touch her, feel her. He realized that he had never had such an expense with any woman; Camille loves to ride and had her own horse. Immediately he pushed her out of his mind, surprised that this was the first time he had thought about her since morning when three days ago he couldn't think of anything but her. She was not even there and he didn't miss her presence. There was something about this girl, Hayley, which was making him lose his mind. He now understood what his brother had seen in her and against all protests from his parents, he had gotten engaged to her. He smiled at how fate had ended him and Hayley together and how not only he was managing to move on, it will help Camille and Elijah too, hopefully he thought. He suddenly realized that it must be really overwhelming for her. She was a maiden, loved someone else and married his brother and now he wants to have a relationship with her. At that moment he decided to take a step back from their intimate relationship, not to overwhelm her further. Maybe a few days later, he thought.

As the night was approaching she was getting really tense thinking of spending another night with him, thinking of the possibility of them being intimate again, afraid that it will lead to something else, something she was not ready for right now, especially for him. Even the distraction was not enough, afraid that he might not want to be intimate with her again.

When he got under the covers next to her, he could feel her tense body near him so he whispered as his arm went around her body "good night" and planted a kiss on her hair, sending a chill through her and his body.

She whispered back "good night" her hand landing naturally on his hand.

* * *

While Klaus and Hayley slept in each other's arms, Elijah walked into Camille's room furious at Klaus and Hayley.

Camille who had just laid down to sleep, at once sat up on her bed at seeing him in her room. He has not come in her room since they had gotten married, she realized.

He walked directly to her pulled her up and crushed his lips into her lips. He leaned her back on the bed, while maintaining the kiss. As her back touched the bed, he broke the kiss and straightened up. He started to take off his shirt. Camille stared at him wondering what was happening and then she stood up at once and said "Elijah, what are you doing?"

He said "I am making you my wife."

She immediately stood up and said "no. You are not. We will not get intimate with each other unless you are full on board with this marriage."

Elijah said with annoyance "you are my wife Camille. You cannot deprive of my right."

She shook her head " _now_ you want me to be your wife. Does it have anything to do with Klaus marrying Hayley?"

He said "you dare…"

Camille said firmly "you didnt want to touch me till yesterday and now that you cannot touch her, you want me Elijah. No, you cannot have me."

She started to walk away from him when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him and then pushed her back on the bed "you dare refuse me!"

When he fell on her, she said "Elijah please, our baby. Please."

He pushed himself off of her and then left the room, leaving her confused at what just happened."

* * *

Next morning when he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that she was not next to him. He turned and looked around and spotted her sitting near the fireplace. He scooted in a sitting position "good morning."

Hayley turned to him still warming her cold hand from the heat of the flames and said "good morning."

He continued to look towards her and then patted on the bed for her to come to him.

She stood up and walked to him, sat next to him. He asked "what is it?"

She asked "does it not seem strange to you that we suit perfectly to each other when we were going to marry different people?"

Klaus said, as he held her warm hand sending chill through her body "yes, I does. It amazes me but I am glad. I am glad that there is no awkward between us. I was so sure of it."

She asked "what does that mean Klaus? Does it mean that what you felt for Camille or what I felt for Elijah was not strong?"

He shook his head slowly and said "I don't know what it means Hayley because one thing I am sure of is that we don't love each other yet. Yet. If I absolutely have to answer this question then I would say this is called healthy way of moving on which is why we got married. Didnt we?"

She whispered "I got what I wanted from this marriage. I managed to escape Mr. Andrew's marriage proposal. What have you gotten?"

He stared at her and then pulled her towards him and whispered against her lips "something to throw at Camille's face after her cheating on me and someone to sleep with, should I ever desire to. As my wife, I can exercise my husbandly rights whenever I want to."

He gently kissed her lips and continued in that same low voice turned a little husky "maybe tonight I should exercise my rights, Mrs. Mikealson."

She felt so mesmerized by that soft voice, that underlying desire that she was lost for words for a moment and then she said "oh, you thought I meant it?"

He laughed and pulled her near him again, kissed her hard and then let go and said watching her face turn red "yes. I knew you meant it and now you are stuck with it. Listen I have to go WestShire. I am handling a case there. It will get late when I return."

She hastily said "then I wish to visit mama and papa."

He looked into her suddenly gone anxious face and asked "that is a wonderful idea but tell me one thing first."

She asked "what?"

"Are you going because you are still afraid of Elijah?" he asked

She felt really flustered but didnt want to make him feel insecure so she said "no. I just want to see them. I have not seen them since day before yesterday. This is the longest I have been away from them."

Klaus said "you are a really bad liar Hayley Mikaelson. But I will let it slide this time. Yes, you can go. Desmond can take you there. I will instruct him and I will collect you myself from there in the evening."

She smiled and got up from the bed but felt a jerk and realized that he was still holding her hand. She said when he didn't show any inclination of letting it go "Klaus, my hand."

He said "oh" feeling flustered to her amusement but before she could comment on it, he let it go. Got out of the bed and went to the changing rooms. He stopped at the entrance, turned back saying "Hayley…" but stopped when he noticed her fixing the bed. He said "let Lily do it."

Hayley said "I can do it. I did it yesterday too."

He asked "why?" surprise in his tone.

She looked up and asked "what do you mean?"

"You have maid to do this sort of work. Why do you tire yourself?" He explained.

She fixed the pillow and said "I don't tire with this work Klaus. I am farmer's daughter. Working with my own hand is my habit and I will not change it just because I am a Lord's wife."

When no reply came, she looked towards him and said "don't worry. I will never embarrass you."

He said shaking his head "that never crossed my mind. I just… no matters. Don't mind me" and went to change his clothes while Hayley continued to fix the bed looking forward to spending time with her parents.

By the time Klaus came out of the changing room, the breakfast tray was set on the table, the room was tidied up but she was in her dressing robes. Noticing his gaze on the tray, she said "when you were sleeping, I asked Lily to bring our breakfast in our room around half past eight. I hope you are not bothered by it."

He said "not at all but I am in a hurry. It is one hour journey so I will just have a cup of tea."

Hayley poured him a cup of tea and after handing him that she went back and started packing.

Klaus sipped his tea as he continued to gather his stuff for the case. He looked towards her when she handed him a plate. He looked at the bread spread with butter, sausages with mashed potatoes and smiled. He walked to the chair near the breakfast tray and said "come, sit."

After a quiet and a peaceful breakfast with both of them catching each other eyes occasionally, thinking about what is in store for future, he leaned in, kissed her and said " What time do you wish to go?" as he rang for John to come and take his things.

She said "ten. Klaus..."

When he looked towards her questioningly she asked "should I tell your mother about my whereabouts?"

He slightly shook his head saying "no. Only I am to know where you are going. If she asks you can tell her."

Hayley nodded and said "I will go change. You, take care of yourself" earning a raised eyebrow from him and a shy smile appear on her lips.

He nodded and continued with his preparation while Hayley headed towards the changing room to avoid letting John see her in the robe.

* * *

Around ten, she was about to get into the carriage when she heard Esther say "Hayley."

Her breathing hitched. She turned towards her preparing herself for the worst and said "good morning your Grace" her title automatically escaped her mouth.

Esther continued to walk towards the carriage and said "I require Desmond. You can go on foot, can you not?"

Hayley's heart sank at the coldness in her voice but said "yes, your Grace. I can."

Esther squared her shoulder and stepped into the carriage. Desmond closed the door and went towards the front.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what do you think? Esther and Mikael are planning something. Will it go as they are planning? Will Klaus find out what Esther did to Hayley? How will he react? What about Elijah and Camille? Will they make any process?_**

 ** _What did you think of Camille standing up to Elijah? The horse riding and other Klayley scenes._**


	8. Ch 8 Treading through murky water

**_A/N: thank you for wonderful reviews :). Your reviews are overwhelming me and making me nervous about future chapters. I hope I continue to write chapters that satisfy you. Again a very long chapter. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

When Hayley reached her parents' house after thirty minutes of walk in that cold, snow covered grounds, she was herself freezing. Her heart was heavy at how Esther had treated her. Snow had started to fall and there were speckles of flakes in her hair.

She said excitedly "mama" as she entered the house and hugged her mother. The fire was burning in the big wrought iron pot in the middle of the room with wood burning in it. Hayley walked to it and knelt near it to warm her hands. She said "mama, the house will be so much warmer if we close the door."

Maria smiled, walked to do the front door and closed it. She said "my heart was telling me that you will come today. How are you, my child?" as she walked back to her.

Hayley smiled, held her hand as she sat down next to her and said "I am wonderful, mama. Klaus is wonderful with me. He takes care of me like I never imagined."

She looked around and asked "where is papa?"

Maria said as her eyes scanned her daughter's happy face "he has gone to deliver some vegetables and the butter to the market. He will be back in a short while."

Hayley said "I regret that I have not been here to help you and papa."

Maria smiled "regret not, my child. You are married now. You are not responsible for this family anymore."

Hayley said in anguish "don't say that! I am still your daughter. Am I not?" her hands squeezing Maria's as if pleading her to agree to her.

Maria said "of course my child you are. But…"

She said "then nothing, mama. I will continue to do what is to be expected of me. Being wife of Klaus does not make me any less of your and papa's daughter."

Her heart was sinking that she had not thought about her parents all day yesterday. She felt embarrassed by getting lost in the glamour of that big manor. She startled out of her thoughts when she heard her father say "Hayley, when did you come?"

Hayley got up, hugged her father, felt him getting stiff and pulling back.

She asked braving herself "how much did you get today father?"

Her father said "not nearly enough to help Amber and her husband."

Hayley said "father, I will help you."

Her father at once said "yes you will. That husband of yours promised that he will take over your responsibilities. I will talk to him."

Hayley hastily said "no father. Please. Let me talk to him. _I will talk to him_."

After being quiet for a moment he asked "how did you come here?"

She felt flustered but said "I walked father."

She could see anger building up on her father's face so she hurriedly said "mama, how are the preparations going for Anna's wedding? Her dress needs finishing. It will earn us good money and then there are linens."

Her father continued to look towards her and then went to his room whereas her mother sighed and went to the spinning wheel to spin the wool. Hayley got up and said "let me do it."

Her mother looked at her and stepped back as she took over.

As Maria watched, Hayley turned the fly wheel, with her right hand while simultaneously walking backward and drawing the wool in the left hand away from the spindle at an angle. She asked softly "Hayley, have you and your husband consummated the marriage?"

Her hand stopped and she looked up. She walked to her mother, sat next to her, held her hand and said "yes mama and he was very gentle with me."

Her mother asked "did he say anything about the lack of blood?"

She continued to look into her anguish face and said "no mama."

She paused for a moment and then continued in a soft voice "because there was blood."

When her mother gaped at her, she said "mama, I would never give myself to a man who was not my husband."

Maria exclaimed "oh my child. Why didnt you correct us then?"

She asked "why did you think that mama? You of all people should have known that I will never do something like that."

Maria seemed to be at lost for words at not trusting her daughter, at assuming the worst of her. Her heart breaking for her daughter at having to face so many accusation when she was pure, when she was innocent.

She looked towards her daughter as she felt a squeeze on her hand and said "forgive me, my child."

Hayley smiled and said "I have forgiven everyone mother. What I have gotten out of all of this, I forgive everyone."

Maria asked "and what is that, that makes you so happy?"

She leaned in and kissed her and said "I think I will be very happy with Klaus."

Maria said "you cannot imagine how happy I am to hear that. A weight had been lifted off of my chest."

She went back to the spinning wheel. Her mind working on how to help her father. She needed to start on that dress for the wedding which was two months away. She will take the half sown cloth back to the manor.

Later after she was done spinning the wool, she went to the lake to have some quiet, her mind thinking about Klaus and her relationship. It confused her that she was so comfortable with him. What he said in the morning, was he right? Is it just healthy way of moving on? Then why does she have those flutters when she sees him, when he touches her. She smiled at the mere memory of him, his face so clear in her mind as if she had been with him for ages; his stubbled face with golden curls, long artistic fingers, those pink full lips, blue eyes often filled with mischief, tease. She ideally touched her lips and wondered what was happening to her. Is she already falling in love with her husband but how is it possible? Just two weeks ago she loved Elijah and he still loves Camille. But she is his. He said she belongs to him. Does she want to belong to him? She sighed as her heart fluttered at the sense of belonging to someone but she will not let him treat her like a decoration piece, something he can break at any moment when she had served her purpose - making sure Camille is happy in her life, she vowed herself and headed back home.

* * *

Klaus spend the day in court trying to win a trust fund left to a young woman by her dead parents, while she was raised by greedy relatives and he had managed to do so. As he was gathering his documents and handed them to John, his thoughts went to Hayley and their interactions since they had gotten married. A smile appeared on his lips as he recalled each and every moment he had spend with her, as vivid in his mind as she were standing next to him right now. He wondered what he had told her this morning and asked himself if he had gotten what he wanted out of his marriage. He smiled at her tease and how easily it had slipped from her tongue. His body felt warm at the thought of upcoming night with her as he walked to his carriage. He thought if he should go and collect her but then decided to give her some more time with her parents even though each and every part of his body was craving to see her. What was this connection with Hayley that was making him so desperate for her, to make sure she was happy, she was accepted in his family, make sure she gets the same respect as Rebekah and Camille. The moment Camille's name crossed his mind, he realized to his shock that he had totally forgotten why he had gotten married to Camille? He had not bothered to check if it had worked. Elijah was still pursing Hayley. He thought in anger as he recalled their interaction last day. He was surprised to see the extent of anger he had felt at how insecure Hayley had felt. He climbed into the dark interior of the carriage after instructing John to go home. He wondered _'should he follow Hayley's suggestion about torturing Elijah?'_ Even the memory of that brought on a smile on his lips. But is he willing to subject her and his relationship on the desire to help Camille, based on a selfish desire. A pretend relationship! Does it have to be pretend? What is happening between them, it does not need pretend. There was a natural pull between them which surprised him. Maybe he should let nature take its course like he has let her relationship with him take its course and what a beautiful course it was so far, he smiled at the realization.

* * *

Later that evening, Hayley could see him steaming which confused her as she recalled his happy mood in the morning. For the past two days, spending time with him she had started to notice small gestures which indicated his mood. She could feel that he wanted to leave. Something was telling her that he wanted to leave even though he was all smiles with her parents as they drank the evening tea. Their eyes met and she saw steel in them. Finally when her father had finished his tea, she said "we should go now. Klaus's parents must be waiting for us for dinner."

Maria said "you should have stayed for dinner, Hayley love."

She said politely "mama, it is my home. There is no formality. We will come again. Wouldn't we Klaus?"

When he smiled and said "of course Maria but unfortunately I think Hayley is right. We should leave. It is getting dark" she could breath with relief but she hastily hugged her mother and father, wanting to know what has happened. The wheels in her mind were churning; has something happened with Elijah? His parents? the case he was working on? Has she herself made a mistake? She raked her brain if she had made any mistake but everything was blank.

The moment the carriage started to move, she asked, tentatively "Klaus, what happened?"

Gone was the happy mask he had put on for her parents. In it's place was anger, standing clear in the evening light coming from the undraped window of the carriage. To her shock he grabbed her hand harshly and asked "you walked to your parents' house?"

She asked, her voice reducing to whisper "who told you?"

Klaus said angrily "Desmond. I am coming from the manor. I finished my work early so went to the manor first. What happened?"

She said dismissively "oh I thought I should walk. It was such a nice weather."

He snapped "you are lying. I hate lying Hayley", the hold on her hand tightening.

Hayley said "Klaus, let it go. I dont mind walking."

He said angrily "neither do I but I will not allow my wife to be treated as maid."

She said softly "walking on your own feet does not make me a maid, Klaus."

"Hayley, you know what I mean" he snapped again.

She gently freed her hand, touched his cheek impulsively and said "I am touched, Klaus but I don't want to make an issue because of something so trivial. Honestly I don't mind. If there is something that bothers me, I promise that I will tell you."

He felt mesmerized by the touch on his cheek and whispered "I don't trust you Hayley."

His words stung her so bad that she never thought that was possible.

He saw her hand retreating, immediately held it, caressed it and said "you know I don't mean in that way. I meant I don't trust you to tell me if someone in my family hurts you."

When she didn't say anything, he let her hand go and stretched his leg casually. She continued to glance towards him but he was too angry for her to make an effort to talk to him.

When the carriage stopped and they stepped out, he said to Henrick "take that bag to my room" while he and Hayley headed towards the manor. The moment they entered the foyer, she said "I am not hungry" but he grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him and said "you and I both will eat with rest of the family and then I will talk to my mother about it."

She started, as she put her hand on his chest "Klaus…" when they heard footsteps. Her gaze went over his shoulder and spotted Elijah, his expressions angry, even from the distance.

Klaus at once noticed her fingers curling on his chest and her eyes focused on something behind him. He murmured "Elijah?"

She relaxed her hand on his chest but kept it there. He continued to hold her and said in a soft voice "look at me."

Mesmerized by the softness in his voice, her eyes shifted back to his, his eyes softened just like his voice, the hold on her arm had turned into a caress. He said softly "you are Lady Mikaelson and you shall be treated that way."

"If you must call me by Lady then I prefer Lady Hayley" she replied.

He smiled, his hand moved on her arm eventually reaching her hand. He lifted it up and kissed it. Hayley's heart fluttered but at the same time she realized it was for Elijah's benefit. Her gaze automatically went to where he was standing but he was gone from there. Before she couldn't comment, he continued "well, Lady Hayley, as my wife you will be treated with respect. Now come, have dinner and later I will exercise my husbandly right on you."

He laughed as he saw her turning red. She chided "you don't have to announce it to the whole manor."

Klaus said "you are deluding yourself if you think that the whole manor already does not know, my lady."

She said, fighting the stubborn flush in her cheek "I know they know but still, I don't want our intimate relationship to become a public knowledge."

He said "and that is a very endearing quality, my lady."

She said "you dont have to keep holding my hand like that. He is gone, you know?"

"who?" Klaus asked as fingers caressed her fingers.

"Elijah" she replied looking into his eyes wanting to know if it was all for his benefit.

Klaus said, amusement in his tone "oh, I had forgotten that my brother was a spectator of this _intimate_ interaction. Does it bother you that he sees us like that?" his tone becoming suspicious towards the end.

She immediately shook her head and said "how can you think that?"

He continued to look towards her but didnt say anything, In fact he quietly pulled her towards the dinning hall.

The moment they entered the dinning hall, the maid walked to Hayley and offered to take her take coat whereas Klaus took off his own, handed it to the maid saying "thank you Anna" and went to sit on his designated chair.

Her gaze met Rebekah and Kol and smiled. She looked towards Anna when she put the plate in front of her and thanked her whereas Klaus asked "where are mother and father?"

Anna said "my lord, they had some company in the library and asked for tea there."

Klaus nodded and then continued with the dinner. After the dinner Klaus said "I have to take care of a business" and pushed his chair back ignoring Hayley's pleading glance. As soon as he left,

Rebekah said "Hayley, come, I want to show you a couple of dresses I purchased today."

* * *

Klaus was about to knock at the library door when he heard "…. was ready to marry but then imagine my surprise that I heard that she got married somewhere else. Your Grace, you assured me that she will be my wife…"

He turned and headed towards his room knowing well that he will not be able to talk to him right now. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

Hayley was all smiles as she stepped out of Rebekah's room holding a dress in her hand. Fifteen minutes with Rebekah looking through the glamorous dresses she had purchased was such joyful experience; an experience that she had never had. An experience during which she forgot about her apprehensions about Klaus and his mother. She was shocked and quite overwhelmed when Rebekah had told her that royal blue dress, made out of brocade with silver fine embroidery webbed all over it, she was admiring was for her. She hugged the dress to her chest, imagining herself wearing it to a party. She started towards her room with smile on her lips. As she neared the library the door opened and a man came out. Impulsively she quickly hid behind the pillar before he could get a glimpse of her. With her back against the pillar, breath held she heard His Grace say "John, I will let you know."

The man replied "I hope for everything to go as planned next time your Grace."

She stood there holding her breath with the fear of getting caught at any time and finally the footsteps faded. She peaked out and then hurried towards her room, her heart beating out of her chest, fear gripping her heart.

* * *

Klaus put the book down on the bedside table when he heard the half past eight chime from the hallway grandfather clock when the door opened and Hayley hurried in, holding a blue dress in her hand. She closed the door and stood against it, catching her breath, the dress fell from her hand. He at once stood up, walked to her, his heart thumbing against his chest and asked "what happened Hayley?" but when she didn't say anything and continued to look with that wild look on her face, he continued "did Elijah do…" unable to finish his sentence, fear gripping at his heart for some reason.

She hastily shook her head and said "Klaus…"

He snapped "tell me what happened Hayley…"

Hayley said reluctantly "I saw Mr. Andrew with your father…"

Confusion seeped onto his face but then he made the connection. He said "what? why would he be with my father?"

Hayley said hesitantly "Klaus, I think his Grace send him to our house."

Klaus said "no. Why would he…" when he suddenly recalled what he had overhead outside the library.

He could see she was trembling. He wanted to smooth away those trembles. He asked "did he see you?"

Hayley whispered "no"

He impulsively pulled her in a hug and said "everything will be alright."

He suddenly felt weird and gently separated her from him and noticing her expression he said "Hayley, I promise nothing will happen. Come. It is getting late. We should sleep."

Hayley picked up the dress from the ground and with heavy heart headed towards the changing room. He wanted her but he could see she was worried so he just held her and drifted into sleep thinking about if she was right.

Next morning when he woke up, she was sleeping peacefully next to him. He continued to look towards her ivory smooth skin, soft pink lips, eyelids slightly moving indicating she was dreaming, curtain of heavy thick eyelashes, her hand resting on his pillow, her steady breathing gently moving her body up and down. His heart fluttered, the muscles in his stomach tightened. He longed to touch her, longed to be with her and suddenly he got afraid of his strong desire for her. He sneaked out of the warm bed soundlessly and decided to go for riding to distract his mind. When he came back after changing into his riding attire, he thought for a moment, he walked to the table and scribbled a note telling her where he was going. He put it in plain sight for her to see and left the room after glancing at her one last time.

* * *

In the master bedroom of the manor, Esther was sitting in the bed steaming in anger as Anna retreated after putting the breakfast tray in front of her. The moment the door closed, she said angrily "the servant are all talking. That boy is spending too much time with that girl. She is a farmer's daughter. He is a lord."

Mikael said angrily as he put on his heavy robe "she has already controlled him. We must do something about it."

After thinking for a moment, Mikael said "I have it. I am going to keep him so busy that he will not have a time to spare for that girl"

Esther asked "how will you do that Mikael?"

He said "leave that up to me." and rang the bell for the servant to come and gave him the bath.

He turned to her and asked "have the ball invitation been sent?"

Esther smiled "yes, they have."

Mikael grunted and picked up the newspaper while Esther continued eating her breakfast mussing over what she was planning to tell Mrs. Dean.

* * *

Klaus spend the next hour with BlueBell, riding him in the grounds unable to stop thinking about her wondering what is the magic of Hayley Marshall that it has made him so desiring for her. What is it about her that had made him forget why he had married her? He has not worked on that goal at all. Hayley wanted to pay Elijah, make him suffer and that he was without her even lifting a finger. He smiled as he recalled how he was suffering when he was talking to Hayley. What about Camille? Is he paying any attention to Camille now? He sighed and started back towards the house when the snow started falling betraying the promise of the clear warm day, the bright sun had made.

When he entered the manor, his face red with the cold he had been in, he took off his leather gloves and headed towards his room when he heard voices from the great hall. He changed directions and went towards it thinking maybe she was there too.

When Klaus entered the great hall he heard Rebekah say "it is going to be so much fun. A ball in honor of Klaus and Hayley's honor. What do you intend to wear?"

His heart jumped into his throat. He walked to them and asked "what is this I am hearing Rebekah. A ball in my and Hayley's honor?"

Rebekah suddenly got flustered and Camille conscious. Finally Camille said in a soft voice "Esther and Mikael have decided to throw a ball in honor of your and Hayley's wedding."

His gaze went to Camille and noticed how weak she looked but the news she had given him trumped all his other concerns. He groaned inwardly but asked "when?"

Rebekah said "this coming Saturday. In two days time. It is going to be grand. I am so happy they have accept…ed…" but stopped as her gaze went to Camille and Klaus's faces. Camille said "excuse me" and left the great hall whereas Rebekah said regretfully"I am sorry."

Klaus said "don't be. At least someone should act normal."

Rebekah said in mischievous voice "well you and Hayley certainly are."

Klaus at once understood what she meant and smiled. He said "have you heard from Stefan? I have not seen him for a few days."

Rebekah smiled "yes. He will be coming to the ball."

Klaus said "alright. I must go and tell Hayley about this ball. It will relieve her of her fears that father and mother have not accepted her."

Rebekah said "yes, do tell her. Nik…."

Klaus asked "what?" stopping in the process of turning away.

Rebekah commented "are you happy?"

He thought for a moment and said "more satisfied than happy."

She said "that is wonderful but…"

He asked "what?"

She said in a soft voice "Elijah and Camille are not."

He said "I know. They need to work on their relationship. I have to go now."

He stopped and said "I trust you have invited her parents."

Rebekah said "not yet but I was going to take care of it today after talking to Hayley."

He nodded and left.

Klaus's mind was jumbled with thoughts about why the ball was being arranged in their honor. Have they accepted Hayley? Suddenly he realized that he still had to talk to his mother. After slight hesitation whether to talk to her when they have obviously accepted her, he changed directions and headed towards her room.

He stopped at his mother's bedroom and knocked at it. After a moment he entered. He walked to her, kissed her cheek and said "good morning mother."

Esther smiled "good morning son. You have already been outside?"

He said "yes mother, I thought I should go for riding."

She looked into his face and asked "did you find out about the ball?"

Klaus said "yes, thank you for doing it for us. Hayley will be really pleased to hear about it. She is afraid that you still have not accepted her. But I assured her that as my wife, she will be treated with the same appropriate respect that is given to Rebekah and Camille. Was I right mother?" his tone urging her to agree with him.

Esther said with a smile "of course son. She is after all a daughter of this house now."

He held her hand and said "then I trust what happen yesterday will not happen again."

The smile slipped from her face, the hand yanked away.

She said "did she complain about it? She told me she could walk."

Klaus said "no, she has not complained to me. Desmond told me when I asked him. Hayley begged me not to talk to you but I wanted to clear my confusion. Certainly it was a mistake. You would never treat her the way you wouldn't want Camille or Rebekah to be treated. Right mother?"

Esther could feel her anger rising but said "I will apologize to her if that is what you want" her tone giving away the ice she wanted to hide.

Klaus said "no mother, that is not what I want. I just want for you and father to accept her as my wife."

Esther said "you have already made her your wife even though she was with your brother. What else does she wants?"

Klaus smiled helplessly at the lack of privacy in the manor and said "mother, this is not what she wants. This is what I want. I want my wife to get the same respect as Camille or Rebekah get. I implore you to reconsider your behavior with her."

He kissed her hand and started to turn but stopped, turned back to her, and said softly "and she was never with Elijah, not in the sense you or I thought she was."

He got some satisfaction seeing shock and confusion on her face. His gaze went to the changing room as his father stepped out dressed in his day clothes. He said "Niklaus."

Klaus said "good morning father. I came here to thank mother and you for arranging the ball in Hayley and my honor."

He looked back at his mother's still shocked face and said "I should be leaving now."

* * *

Hayley had her hands on her back and was pulling at the strings of her corset when she felt a warm hand take over. She yelped and impulsively stepped forward when the pair of hands grabbed her shoulder and whispered against her lips "can a man not touch his wife?"

At once he noticed her body relaxing which filled his cold body with warmth immediately replaced by hate; the hate that she didnt feel safe in her own house.

She turned to him and asked "how was the riding? It must have been cold."

He pulled at her string saying "it is snowing."

She felt lost for words as her heart suddenly desiring that his fingers touched her instead of her corset. She chided herself for being so needy and startled when he said "done."

She looked around for her dress when he handed her that. She turned towards him and saw him leaning against the closet. She asked "are you going to watch me dress up?"

He smiled, his gaze taking in her clutching the dress to her chest "I am just exercising my right considering I was not able to do so last night."

She murmured "your loss" but then immediately cursed herself, her cheek threatening to turn red as he laughed openly. She lifted her chin in defiance not to be more embarrassed by her lack of modesty and hastily stepped into her dress and presented him with her back for him to lace her dress. He smiled, caressed her back with his fingers, the smile broadened when he saw her back flinch. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "indeed it was. Tonight I shall make up for it" causing her breathing to hitch and started pulling at her strings.

He turned her towards her and said "Hayley, there is a ball in our honor on the weekend. I wanted you to find out from me before anyone else told you. Your parents are invited."

Hayley suddenly felt a familiar tension building up in her body which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus as he pulled her chin up, meeting her eyes and said "can you deal with it?"

She looked into his friendly eyes, tipped her body up, kissed his lips and said "as long as you are with me, I can deal with anything?"

He kissed her lips and said "good because I intend to be with you for a very long time. Now I have to get ready."

He stepped back and started to go to the bathroom when she asked "what happened to the case you were handling yesterday?"

Klaus looked towards her taken by surprise at her interest in his work but said "I managed to win it. I will tell you the details in the evening" as he went to the bath chamber.

Hayley rang the bell for Lily to bring their breakfast. After a quiet and quick breakfast, Klaus left whereas she took out the cloth from the bag she had brought in from her parents' house and started woking on it.

* * *

Around noon, Rebekah walked into Camille's room and asked "what has befallen on you Camille? You have locked yourself in this room. It is not good for you and the baby."

Camille smiled and said "it is so cold. I am afraid my body is not allowing myself to go out and deal with it."

Rebekah laughed and showed her a deck of cards and said "come, let us go and see what Hayley is doing. We can have a game of cards with her."

She noticed hesitation on her face but then Camille said "that is a wonderful idea. She must be feeling a stranger. Let me invite her to my room. A cup of tea, some sandwiches and game. It will be wonderful."

Rebekah excitedly settled down in front of the fireplace while Camille went to ring the bell.

* * *

Hayley was putting beads on the dress when the door opened causing her heart to skip a beat. She chided herself at when will she stop fearing of Elijah or someone else walking into her room. She smiled as a young girl walked in.

She said "lady Hayley, Lady Camille and Lady Rebekah requests your presence in Lady Camille's chamber."

Hayley stared at her and then nodded asking "when?"

The young girl smiled "right now, Lady Hayley."

Hayley looked down at her unfinished work, a lot needed to be done and so little time left. She folded it neatly and said "lead the way. I am afraid, I might get lost" ending with a laughter.

The girl smiled and lead her to a corridor she had never been. Her mind was churning at not wanting to go into Elijah's room. She noticed some scattered paintings in the hallway walls. Instinct told her it was her husband's handiwork. Finally they stopped outside a room. The girl opened the door for her and stepped back.

Hayley hesitated for a moment but then stepped in.

The room was beautifully decorated in green and maroon colors. She smiled as Rebekah jumped up, forgetting her graceful stance that was a second nature to her and dashed to her, held her hand and said "come Hayley. Today we are Camille's guest. She has been gracious enough to invite us to her room."  
Camille smiled but kept quiet.

Rebekah asked "Anna will bring tea for us with some sandwiches and I have cards. What were you doing? Camille and I were getting bored. The weather is quite cold."

She suddenly felt really conscious about what was keeping her busy but she said "I was sewing a dress."

That peeked Rebekah's attention and said "really? I would love to see it. Mother hired a seamstress to teach me how to sow but I discovered that was not for me. What about you Camille?"

Camille smiled "it was a must for me. I had to learn all the arts that a lady should to attract handsome suitors."

Hayley smiled and walked to the fireplace and sat near it and looked around. Suddenly she felt weird, the room was too feminine. There was nothing indicating that a man lived in this room. Her gaze went to a door located at the same place where a door existed in her own room too and she knew. She knew Camille and Elijah don't share a room. Her heart ached for her and she instinctively looked towards Camille and caught her looking towards her.

Camille hastily said "Hayley, what game can you play?"

Hayley laughed "I am afraid that I am not a satisfactory company for you. I do not know how to play."

Rebekah at once said "oh, but you can learn. Come, we will teach you" as they all settled around a round table.

For the next couple of hours, Hayley watched them play, listened to their gossips about the society affairs, felt glad that neither of her or Camille's wedding topic was brought up.

* * *

In the evening when he came back, he went straight to the great hall feeling very tired. He poured himself a glass of whisky and went to his room.

Hayley had just changed into an evening gown for the dinner and was wondering where Klaus was when the door opened and he walked in. She smiled and said "good evening. You are late today."

He walked to her with the glass of whisky in his hand saying "if I had known such a wonderful smile would be waiting for me and someone would be missing me then I would have come home early."

Hayley said playfully "I dont know what you talk about. I was merely commenting on your arrival."

He smiled and asked "are you ready for dinner my lady?"

When she nodded he hooked his arm for her to hold on.

Hayley felt so alive as she walked with him towards the dinning hall, while he sipped his whisky, wondering how can such a simple act of walking with him make her feel so alive?

To her surprise the dinning table was full tonight. Esther and Michael had graced everyone with their presence. Kol was sitting on the left of Rebekah with that characteristic smile of his on his face. The moment their eyes met he winked at her causing her to smile. Rebekah smiled openly expressing her happiness at seeing her, reminding her of the wonderful time she had with her and Camille during the day time. Elijah was looking brooding but at least was there. Camille looked beautiful as usual. Her heart ached for her when she recalled the discovery she had made. The apparent distance between them suddenly looked much bigger than it seemed. She noticed a shine in her eyes as they walked in; the shine that had appeared when Klaus had stepped in the dinning hall and her heart sank.

After Anna served her the dinner, they started the quiet dinner. Suddenly Mikael said "Niklaus, come to the library after dinner. Lord Forbes had send some documents about the land where the hospital is to be made. There are some legal issues. I told him that you can assist. Was I wrong in suggesting you?"

He shook his head and said "no, father. I shall be there."

She listened to Rebekah and Esther planning the ball, her heart jumped when she felt his hand touch her hand and squeezed it. She hastily looked around to see if someone was noticing it and at once realized that both Elijah and Camille had noticed his hand sneaking under the table. She glanced towards Klaus but he was not paying any attention to her.

She looked up and caught and amused look on Kol's face and shook her head fiercely as she saw him open his mouth. He smiled, looked down, she turned red at her reaction and tugged at her hand but his grip was hard. She saw a hint of smile on his face but he didnt look towards her and fueled her annoyance when his thumb caressed the smooth skin of her hand. Suddenly she wondered if he was doing it for Elijah's benefit. The moment the thought crossed her mind, it depressed her and she stopped struggling as she recalled his mission towards Camille's happiness.

Klaus suddenly felt her hand relaxing and glanced towards her but her head was down. In that short moment he saw something on her face that made him confused. Before he could formulate a thought, he looked towards his father when he said "Niklaus come to the library. The documents will be waiting for you on the desk" as he got up and left the table.

Soon people started to retreat. He turned to her and said "I will finish up as soon as I can" as he lifted her hand to her lips and kissed it.

Hayley nodded and smiled even though her heart felt heavy. She too went to her room. She let Lily help her with her dress and then splashed some water on her face to cool herself down, the disappointment that had settled in at the realization that it was all for Camille and Elijah's benefit. She settled down in the bed with a book in her hand and suddenly started to look forwards to seeing him as out of blue the desire woke up in her. The desire to be intimate with him, to feel his body against her, the desire was so strong that it took her by surprise. When he didn't come to bed and the clock in the hallway struck eleven, her heart sank. She realized that he must have gotten busier than he had expected so she closed the book with a sigh and slipped into the warm bed aching desperately for him to come back before she goes to sleep. Soon she drifted off to sleep, her desire unfulfilled, his voice ringing in her head "maybe I will exercise my right tonight."

By the time he entered his room, he could see that she had gone to sleep but how could he blame her when it was eleven at night. He rubbed the back of his neck to relieve himself of the fatigue he was feeling. The matter his father had given him was definitely complicated and he had an idea that it will take a lot of time to deal with it. He went to change his clothes with regret in his heart. After that he slipped into the bed, next to her, wrapped an arm around her, stirring her in the process but he was too tired to even think about anything so he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Hayley opened her eyes in fear but calmed down quickly as she saw his golden curls. She gently touched them and closed her eyes too feeling an ache at not being able to be with him tonight too.

For the next two days Klaus felt really frustrated at his routine, at not being able to spend any time with her, let alone be intimate with her. Every night when he entered his room after dealing with the hospital land business, she had gone to sleep.

Hayley felt alone without him. She had successfully managed to keep herself busy during the day time with her sowing Anna's dress, giving Rebekah company, managing to avoid Elijah in the process but to her surprise she missed him most. She missed him while going to bed, missed his teasing, his touch, his relax teasing smile that would make his dimples more prominent, his eyes shine.

Their only interaction was before he left for work and short time between dinner and the time he arrived home and then when he would come to bed to her. Somewhere in the sleep she would feel his arm around her, stir, open her eyes but he had already gone to sleep. She would fix his blanket and go back to sleep.

On Saturday too, Klaus was so busy with the same land dispute that he didnt leave the library till afternoon. When he walked towards his room, finally after finishing his work, with the intention of spending each sparing moment of his evening with Hayley he noticed the hustle bustle in the manor. Servants hurrying from one place to another cleaning, decorating the place, lighting the candles in the chandeliers. The smell of the food filled the hallways. A moment later he realized that it was in the preparation of the ball and he cursed as he realized that it had slipped his mind. Regret started to build up in his heart as he realized how nervous she must be, perhaps she needed him and he was not there for her. His feet picked up pace and continued towards his room. As he started to open it, he was blocked by his sister who said authoritatively "no, you cannot come in."

He asked in surprise "why?"

She said "you cannot see her until you present her in the ball."

Klaus laughed and said "that is utter nonsense Rebekah. She and I are married. You cannot stop me from seeing her."

Rebekah said "Nik, It is tradition that groom can not see the bride before the wedding but since yours lacked that tradition and this ball is representation of your and her union, I will not let you see her."

He sighed and conceded seeing her adamant face "alright sister but where are my clothes?"

He looked sideways when he heard footsteps and Camille walked to him dressed in tea pink gorgeous gown.

Camille's heart fluttered seeing him there but she controlled it and said "Kol has them in his room."

He nodded and was turning but stopped and said "I assume Lord Salvatore is coming tonight."

When Rebekah coloured, he continued "I shall have a nice chat with him about how controlling you are" and walked away missing Camille's hurtful look and Rebekah's satisfied grin as she let Camille in.

An hour later Klaus was pacing the hallway dressed in a cream trousers, white shirt, matching cream waist coat and then the matching tailcoat with same colored buttons lining along the lapel to the waist, feeling very conscious, wondering where she was, chiding himself for acting like a love sick puppy. Suddenly he looked up towards the stairs on impulse and saw her coming down. He felt his mouth dry and his heart beat picked up pace. He unconsciously smoothened his coat, the same color as her dress and smiled as she walked towards him, head held high, hand sliding down the banister, smile on her face, the smile that he knew was masking how nervous she was. When she reached at the bottom step, he realized Rebekah was just behind her. She passed by them and headed towards the ballroom, pleased with the effect the dress had on her brother, whereas Klaus held out his hand for her. She looked into his eyes, saw tiredness in them but smile on his lips, the smile that she had come to love so much so she too smiled as she let her hand in his. He kissed it and whispered as he guided her to the ballroom "you look lovely lady Hayley."

Hayley looked down at the dull gold cream color dress with pastel color flowers spread all over the dress, a dull golden sash around her narrow waist, long sleeves tapering at the forearm and then flaring cradling her palms. The long and huge skirt flirting with her legs, the tail dragging behind her. She felt so warm toward Rebekah again for giving her this dress. From her personal experience in making dresses by her hand, she knew it was handmade. She suddenly realized that her dress was matching his clothes. She startled when she heard

"Lord Niklaus Mikaelson with his wife, Lady Hayley Mikaelson."

Suddenly the memory of Rebekah's engagement when she was introduced as Elijah's fiancé, flashed through her mind and she flushed. Klaus asked with a smile on his lips "nervous?" as he led her in and the music started to play.

She muttered back "you are not!"

He said "no" as glided her on the floor facing her She gasped "we are to dance?" the live music filled her ears.

He pulled her close to him, his other arm going behind her, his hand resting in between her shoulder blades and whispered "smile, my lady. People will think I forced you."

She smiled and at the same time her gaze went to Elijah and she misstepped at the intensity of his gaze. She quickly looked into his eyes, her heart beating really fast. Her eyes getting the fill of him after so many days.

She commented "you have been really busy these days."

Klaus said, with a sigh "that issue took longer than I expected but I finished them. I am all yours now" his voice turning to husky whisper at the end of the sentence.

When the music stopped, he stepped back, kissed her hand, curtseyed and said "come, I will introduce you to a few I know" ending with a smile. "They are all father's acquaintances." He explained at her confused expression.

"Excuse me, Lady Mikaelson" a voice made them turn towards him.

He felt her getting stiff, his curiosity peaked, his gaze surveying the middle age tall man, dressed in black formal elegant suit, hair going grey at the temple.

Hayley said "Mr. Andrew. What a pleasant surprise!"

She could feel her heart racing, her hand sweating.

She quickly gained her composer and said "Mr. Andrew, you know my husband Lord Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus stared at the man wondering, her parents were getting her married to this man and then he recalled her suspicion and became convinced that she was right. He could actually see his father hand in it. If she is out of way with someone, Elijah wouldn't go for her. Camille's future will be safe. Is that what he did too? He used Hayley to make Elijah pay attention to Camille!

He held out his hand to the man and said "it is nice to meet you Mr. Andrew."

Mr. Andrew stiffly replied "likewise", his tone betraying what his words meant.

His gaze shifted back to Hayley to Klaus's annoyance as the music started playing again and he asked "will you give me the honor of this dance, Lady Mikealson."

Klaus at once said "Pardon me sir, for being the barrier of bad news. The lady has promised this dance to her husband."

He held her hand and guided her to the dance floor. She breathed "O Klaus, thank you. I can never pay you for what you have done for me."

He smiled having an idea that she was not talking about him squashing Mr. Andrew's desire to dance with her. He said " _but you can, love_. I wish payment on full terms and tonight."

Hayley looked into his eyes and sensing the tease, she relaxed. She felt at home in his arms, felt safe and said "I am a woman of my words, my lord. You will receive your payment whenever you desire to have it" not knowing her voice had turned soft and seductive.

Klaus felt his inside warming up. His hand pressed into her back, pushing her slightly into her causing her to startle. She hastily glanced around if someone noticed that and whispered "Klaus, the company…"

He took a deep breath, gained his footing and released her back saying "you are such a tease Hayley."

She curtseyed "glad to be of service" with a smile as the music ended.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when a servant approached him and said "my lord, his Grace requires your presence in the cards room."

Klaus said "thank you. I shall be there presently."

He turned to Hayley after the servant walked away and said "I will be back soon, I promise. Your evening is mine."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before walking away.

Hayley smiled as she unconsciously brushed her knuckles where he had kissed him but at the same time she got convinced that His Grace does not want his son to spend any time with her.

She scanned the room and spotted Rebekah talking to Stefan, Camille talking to Caroline whom she had met once. As she watched, she turned towards her. Hayley smiled but felt her smile freezing when hers was met with the steel in her eyes.

She suddenly felt really conscious and wondered where Klaus was and then chided herself for depending too much on him. It is just a ball. She can handle it. She stepped back, relaxed her shoulders and concentrated on enjoying the ball.

Suddenly she heard Esther say "Hayley, come, I will introduce you to Mrs. Dean."

Hayley turned towards her with trepidation in her heart.

Esther said "Hayley, meet Mrs. Elizabeth Dean. Her husband Mr. Anderson Dean is good friend of Mikael and a respectable landowner in BedFord. Elizabeth, Hayley Marsh… oh Hayley Mikaelson, my daughter in law."

Mrs. Elizabeth Dean smiled and said "I cannot say under the circumstance that it was pleasure meeting you but you have a very good family here. Her Grace Esther and His grace are great and moral people. We should have more people like you in Bedford. I am so glad that they took you in as their daughter after you betrayed their elder son with their younger son. It just shows how big of hearts they have. For your family's honor and for their grandchild you carry, they are willing to overlook your indiscretion."

Hayley felt as if someone threw cold water on her. Her gaze instantly went to Esther's face. Seeing the thin lipped smile on her face made the pit in her stomach approached a size she had never imagined. She felt like screaming the truth out. Her eyes blurred, the buzzing sound in her ear blocked everything coming out of Esther and Mrs. Dean mouth. They were moving but she couldn't hear anything. She looked around and all she see were people's laughing and their lips moving, not a word coherent to her, the music fazed in the back ground, humiliation washed over her as she realized that this ball was not in honor of accepting her into the family, it was start of a new lie, a justification to her marriage to Klaus. Her blurry eyes searched for him in desperation but went to Camille, walking around the room in that elegant tea pink dress, not showing any signs of pregnancy at all, with smile on her face, smiling and looking comfortable, looking like someone who belonged there. She suddenly felt walls closing on her and said "excuse me."

His gaze was scanning the room for her and then they caught her, walking hastily towards the exit. He dashed towards her thinking that she was getting bored, caught her arm and asked, his lips nearing her ear "where are you going, my lady?"

She gasped "Klaus" her controlled slipped and the tears threatened to fall. Seeing tears alarmed him and he asked "what happened? Tell me what happened!" this time fiercely.

She shook her head, fixed a smile on her lips even though her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and said "people are watching. We should dance."

He said "must be bad for you to dance with me."

She gave him a sad smile and let him take her to the dance floor. He could feel her very tense. His eyes were on, wondering what had happened, when she was passed from one partner to another.

Finally when she was all to him he pulled her close to him. She seem perfect in his arms, like she belonged there. She whispered "promise me you will always be my dance partner."

He said, firmly yet in a soft voice "all your dances are mine, my lady" detecting the shakiness in her voice.

She smiled and said "thank you."

He asked "now tell me what happened?"

She leaned closer in the pretense of dancing and told him what Mrs. Dean had said to her. Seeing the worried expressions replaced by fury she hastily whispered "Klaus, please. Do not make a scene."

She paused, looked around and said "it seems that I will lose the wager."

He looked down at her, confusion replacing the anger and then he remembered. He brought her hand to his lip and said "no matters. We both are losers."

She said "I am sorry you have to go through this because of me."

He said a bit harshly "never ever blame yourself for what my parents have done. Sometimes I…" when she said soothingly "Klaus, it is alright. Lets just enjoy the ball. It is after all in our honor" ending with bitterness.

He looked around and asked "where are you parents?" to distract her mind.

Hayley said "Rebekah wanted to invite them but I decided not to invite them. I am glad they are not here to listen to all of this."

His heart broke for her, the anger at his parents intensified as he pressed his hand on her back and continued to dance with her.

He didnt leave her side for a second again. They walked around the room, greeting guest, meeting new people, meeting old friends. He was still fuming inside but was all smiles on outside. He could feel the tension radiating from her body but she was all smiles. He wished the guest to leave and felt relieved that when finally they started to. While walking towards their room, he had a strong suspicion that she will break down once they reach their room. He was fuming at her mother and father and wanted to comfort her in any way he could. The moment they reached their room, he groaned as he saw a servant standing outside the door. He curtseyed and said "my lord, His Grace requires your presence."

Klaus sighed and said "tell him I will be there shortly."

He turned to Hayley as the servant disappeared "Hayley, I will be back shortly. Please wait for me."

When Klaus entered his room, he stopped as he saw her sitting on the bed, crying, still wearing the dress she was wearing the ball. He walked to her, knelt next to her on the carpet "Hayley, don't pay any attention to what anyone is saying. Listen, I have made up my mind. I want us to move to Wales. I will get some work there. I am a lawyer after all. There is a house there that has been interesting me. It is not like this one but somewhere to live, enough for us two. We should go and live there.

Hayley said "Klaus your family… we cannot abandon them. My parents.

He said "they can move in with us"

Hayley said "no. My father has work her. They have business. They have friends. If you are afraid that I will cheat on you with Elijah then don't be. I can handle him. Please don't do that…"

He asked "tell me why are you crying then?"

When she kept quiet he asked "are you upset about mother and father said in the party?"

When she nodded he asked "is it so bad?"

She looked towards him in confusion and asked "what? You dont think lies are bad?"

He said "yes they are bad but is it so bad for you to play along, that you are carrying my child?"

She suddenly turned red and flustered, all anger left her. She looked down at him and suddenly felt mesmerized by him kneeling in front of her. She started to get up when he pressed his hand on her thigh and said "some day it will become true."

She said "that day I will not shy away from telling anyone" yanked her hand away from his, pushed him back playfully and went to the changing room to change her clothes, with her heart racing not know that he was smiling.

Klaus went to the changing room too smiling but thinking what his father had asked him to do. Suddenly he made up his mind. He walked into her changing room.

Hayley yelped as she heard him in there and instinctively tried to cover herself which made him smile. He walked to her, took the gown from her hand, turned her around and started unlacing her corset asking "why dont you ever call Lily to help you?"

She said "what I can myself, why should I call for help?"

He pulled the last lace and let her corset fall on the ground. His hands moved to her shoulder and rested on it.

Hayley felt her breathing hitch as she felt his fingers slide the silk shift down her shoulder and his lips came in contact with he bare skin, his hand went around her resting on her stomach while his lips continued to move to the back removing the shift out of the way. His hands moved to her breast and cupped them causing her to moan and throw her head back on his chest.

Hayley gasped as they continued to move up and he started to unlace her shift from the front. She could feel his hard manhood against her back and she ached for him. She wanted to turn to him and ask him what should she do but she lost the courage. His lips found the way to her neck, caressing it. He turned her towards him. Keeping his eyes on her face he started to lift her shift when suddenly her hands went to his pajamas fasting and she fumbled with it. He smiled at her struggle and when frustration started to appear on her face, he gently took over, their fingers touched each other, she looked up in frustration and as their eyes met, he pulled at the fasting effectively and whispered "I am all yours, my lady."

She whispered back "and I yours."

He continued to look into her eyes, their fingers touching each other and then suddenly he picked her up, her legs wound around his hip as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down, coming down with her. Hayley's legs parted automatically having been there twice before. He pulled his pajamas down with one hand and with the other he lifted her shift, pulled her knickers down and slipped into her. He took a deep breath of relief as if he could breath for the first time in days. His thirst for her, build up during the past couple of days just quenched. He kept his eyes on her and felt elated as he saw the same desires reflected in her eyes. His heart fluttered at the realization that she had been going through the same thing as he was. He kissed her lips, felt her kiss him back, her hands holding his shoulders and he started to thrust in her.

When she came on with him, he felt he was in heaven. He stayed on her, looking at her, feeling her body get limber under him. He kissed her forehead and fell on the side bringing her along with him in his arms.

Hayley buried her face in his chest as his arms went around her. She took a deep breath, smelled his body, all tension she had been feeling from the ball gone.

Klaus kissed her hair as he felt warm breath on his chest, her hand resting on his chest and whispered "I want you to pack some clothes for a week."

She asked "for where?"

He said "I have to travel to London to bring Freya back. Her husband has gone on the business trip again and mother doesn't want her to travel alone. Come with me. …. just like last time but a little different."

She looked up into his eyes and asked "does his Grace know?"

He asked "what does it have to do with him? I am your husband. I am asking you to accompany me."

Hayley touched his cheek and said "Klaus, your Grace does not want us to spend any time together and you think he will let us travel together."

He looked into her suddenly gone sad eyes and the suspicion he had been having, hearing it from someone else's mouth just confirmed it. He held her tight and said "you are my wife and you are to listen to me. You are coming with me and that is final."

Hayley said "all right" and buried her head back into his chest, his arms wrapped around her but wondered will her going with him, cause him to face Mikael's wrath? The first thought that came to her mind next morning was to talk to Mikael and Esther, she has to face them eventually.

During changing her clothes, she said "Klaus, you will not talk to your mother about what happened last night."

He said "I most certainly will."

She walked to him, turned around to let him lace her and said "I want to go with you but not leaving them angry at me. Strangely a part of me understands why they lied again. It is their family's reputation, Rebekah's in-laws reputation."

When he kept quiet she said "if you talk to her then you will go alone."

He turned her towards him, looked into determined eyes and said "I don't do well with threats Hayley."

She leaned in, kissed his cheek and said "I dont want to threaten you Klaus but you are leaving me with no option. My threat is based on desperate hope that you want to take me with you. I just want you to listen to me and understand what I am saying. They are angry. Their anger …."

He snapped "it is not you whom they should be angry at."

She said matter-of-factly "but I am not their daughter. I have to make a place in their heart for myself but if you keep on interfering then I will never be able to."

He stared into her face and then kissed her softly and said "sometime I cannot help but feel grateful to Camille for cheating on me and Elijah for cheating on you."

She asked "why?" her voice reducing to a whisper, sadness crept into her eyes.

He said "because he does not deserve you, Hayley and you know it."

She smiled and said as she started to walk away "no one deserves me …" but stopped talking when he pulled her back towards him and said "you are wrong. I deserved you. We both deserve each other and you will see that."

She looked into his passion filled eyes. Her heart fluttered making her confused about her feelings for him and what he was insinuating and said "lets go have breakfast in the great hall today. After that I would like to go to church."

After breakfast as Klaus went to the library to get some book, she hastily walked towards Esther's room to talk to her. She knocked at the door and waited to be invited in. The moment she entered Mikael asked rudely "what is it girl? What are you doing in our room?"

Despite the nervousness she was feeling, she said "your Grace, Klaus informed me of his plans of going to London. Freya has two small children and Klaus is worried that he cannot handled them. He wants me to accompany him but the weather is horrendous but he wouldnt listen to me. If your Grace could suggest something else to help me escape this long torturous journey in this cold."

She paused and her gaze went to Esther who said "she is right Mikael. Annabel is just two months old. How will my Freya handle that. One child one year old and other two month old. She needs help. Maybe we should send Lily."

Hayley said feigning excitement "your Grace, an excellent choice! I am so pleased that you suggested it before it crossed my mind. I wish I could go but such a long journey in this weather. Even the thought makes me shiver. I would rather stay in the warmth of this manor with my new family and bond with them."

"girl, you will go, help my child" Mikael suddenly said

She controlled the triumph smile that was about to sneak on her lips and said feigning a protest "your Grace, the weather…."

He said, adamantly "I said you will go and that is final."

She said feigning defeat "as you wish, your Grace" and walked out of the room with head bend down.

The moment she stepped out, she skipped a step and twirled and went straight into his arms. He asked, smiling, feeling warm as her warm body fitted well into his arms "what happened? Why were you in my parents' room?"

She leaned in and excitedly planted an impulsive kiss on his cheek not knowing Rebekah was watching them. She whispered "I won, my lord."

He asked, amused at her happy smile and reaction "what have you won, my lady?"

"The wager" she replied near his ear as she walked passed him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back and asked "how?" confusion apparent in his eyes.

She said with the same expressions, same tone "you are now the official protector of a very valuable luggage. Will you be able to protect it?"

The mischievous smile on her face told him all he needed to know but asked feigning confusion "hmm, but Camille is…"

The smile slipped from her face, followed immediately by a hard punch on his chest when she saw the smile on his face. She said "must you always tease me?"

He pulled her close to her and whispered, his lips almost touching hers "must you always give me an opportunity, my lady."

Her heart fluttered, her breathing hitched, shallow and rapid. She whispered "someone will see us Klaus."

He said "let them" his voice reducing to a low husky voice.

She said "stop it" as she felt herself loosing control as his lips neared her lips, almost touching them.

He let her go and smiled "my valuable luggage need not worry about her protection, my lady. I must admit my confusion on why did the luggage felt need to get permission from my parents when I explicitly expressed my desires."

Hayley said softly "it is better if I went with their permission to avoid any future problems."

He continued to look into her eyes and then said "you intrigue me, my lady. Get ready for the church" and walked away.

He smiled and patted Rebekah on her head as he walked by her. Rebekah unable to contain her happiness turned to tell Kol what she had just witnessed.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So here is another chapter? Too slow? I hope it was to your satisfaction. I know there was no Elijah/Camille interaction or Elijah/Hayley interaction. There will be in future chapters. There was just not enough time._**

 ** _What do you think will happen? Will Mikael and Esther let Hayley go with Klaus? Will Klaus find out that Hayley had made a promise to her father? What about Camille? Will Elijah start to pay attention to Camille? What should Klaus do to make Elijah pay attention to Camille? Should he subject Hayley and his relationship to become artificial just for her benefit? Do you think they will fall in love soon?_**


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontations

**_A/N: Thank you for so lovely reviews. They make me so happy but nervous at the same time that I will be able to continue giving you a good story. I hope you like this chapter too. Their trip has not yet started. Thank yor giving me feedback on my questions. Some feedbacks make me reflect on what I have in mind too. Vanethan your fear about them having doubts and suspicions in their effort to help Camille and Elijah are spot on. It can happen and maybe it will happen. A story without angst is not a story lol. guest who figured out Klaus si not Mikael's son, yes he is not. That too will be explained later in the story. Others love your reviews. They inspire me. Thank you once again and enjoy._**

* * *

Camille opened her eyes and the first look on the clock in the room told her that she had overslept but she suddenly felt too depressed to get out of the bed. Muffled sounds coming from the surrounding made her look around and she saw Anna as she was putting logs in the fireplace. As she watched Anna went to the changing room. After a few minutes she came back holding a green dress as she laid it on the settee carefully, making sure that it was not creased. Camille sighed thinking about the day ahead, prospect of seeing Hayley with Klaus again making her heart sink. The corner of her eyes stung as she recalled her in Klaus arms last night at the ball, introducing her to the guest. He had not let her dance with anyone else. Towards the end of the dance she overheard Caroline joking with Stefan and Rebekah about how attentive he looked towards his new wife. She remembered how much it had ached her heart. Her eyes went to the door connecting to the adjoining room wondering if she and Elijah will ever get that. She recalled how she had caught him several times looking at Hayley but her eyes were fixed on only one man just like his eyes. Was it that easy for Klaus to move on from her?

She startled when she heard Anna say "Lady Camille, your warm bath awaits."

Camille looked towards her and nodded as she slipped out of warm bed, put on her ivory color robe and walked towards the bath chamber. She shed her clothes and stepped into the warm water and sighed with relief. The warm water and the ointment Anna had put in the water started to work on the fatigue in her body. Anna pulled up her hair and started to wash them as she sat behind her. She said after a while "my lady, you were looking beautiful last night as always."

Camille smiled but kept quiet.

Anna continued "Lord Klaus and lady Hayley looked grand together. All the servants were talking about them this morning, how wonderful they looked."

Camille said "yes, they did" hoping that she sounded sincere.

Anna continued "it will be so exciting to have babies in the manor."

Camille's heart fluttered, her hand went to her stomach and she wondered, does she know. She asked "we just got married. It would take some time Anna."

Anna continued "my lady, I heard Ann talking to Suzanne that they way Lord Niklaus was looking at lady Hayley, it wouldn't take long for her carry his child" ended with an embarrassed laugh as she continued "pardon me, my lady. Servants talk."

Her words slashed her heart. The thought of someone else carrying Klaus's child was so heart wrenching that she didn't even want to contemplate on it.

The loss, again hit her so hard that she lost all energy to do anything. She said feeling tired once again"Anna, that will be all. I will manage it from here. If I need you I will ring for you."

She said "yes my lady" and left the bath chamber quietly.

Camille suddenly felt her eyes were stinging. She cleaned them, chided herself for feeling that way, being stuck on something she cannot have. He has moved on. He has forgotten her. She needs to pick up her life with Elijah. She closed her eyes trying to think of anything other than Klaus or Hayley and got lost in when Klaus had sneaked into her room after Rebekah's engagement party ball and showed her how much he loved her- their last time together. Only the cooling water told her that she had been in it for longer than she should have been. She got up, wrapped a towel around her and rang the bell for Anna to come and help her change.

* * *

Esther was looking out of the window at the snow fall, thinking about her and Mikael's interaction with Hayley a while ago, suspecting that her new daughter-in-law had managed to manipulate them into sending her with Niklaus. She sighed and wondered even if she has,now that Mikael had made a decision, he wouldn't take it back and wasn't it better that she is away from the manor as much as possible. What is about that girl that makes her so mad, she wondered. Suddenly she recalled what Niklaus had asked of her. To accept her in the family. She knew in her heart that even though they have accepted her in public's eye, she and Mikael will never be able to warm their heart towards her at least not in near future. They have accepted her in the family right now and that should be enough. What does it matter, how? But she is innocent. What did Niklaus say? She was innocent, untouched by Elijah. How is it possible? She is a farmer's daughter! How could she resist Elijah's charm? Maybe Elijah was not interested in her anymore but he still went to her after the marriage to Camille so what is it about that girl that her son didnt sleep with her but wouldnt let her go either. How is that she has managed to make Niklaus make her his wife after being engaged to Elijah for so long. Maybe she pushed Elijah into cheating on her. Maybe there was some deception going on in her heart. Maybe that is why she so eagerly jumped into bed with Niklaus and not with Elijah. How can a farmer's daughter manage to steal heart of two of her sons - the lords.

Suddenly her back stiffened when she witnessed a man, whom she recognized immediately even from that distance put his hand at the back of woman dressed in the sky blue dress she had witnessed not too long ago in her room, as he helped her into the carriage. Seeing the interaction, the intimacy put damper on her mood and she moved away from the window. She wondered have the rumors she had started about her spread through the town? Are they really rumors or there is some truth to it?

She turned around when she heard girls chatter, smiled as she saw Rebekah and Camille came in. Her gaze went to Camille and her heart ached for young girl. Even though she had cheated on Niklaus, she still loved that girl and she was carrying her grandchild. With that smile and friendly personality who could not. Even his son who rarely opened his heart to anyone couldn't resist her for she knew that Camille and Niklaus were intimate before the marriage.

Suddenly a thought worried her. If she is still not Elijah's wife, for everyone knew about their sleeping arrangement, how will they justify the baby she was carrying for the family.

Rebekah said excitedly "oh mother, the ball was so wonderful. Hayley and Klaus looked so good together."

Esther smiled, turned her attention to Camille who was standing quietly and asked "Camille, where is Elijah?"

Camille felt flustered but said "I don't know Esther."

Her gaze went to her stomach and she asked "he has not made you his wife yet. Hasn't he?"

Rebekah flabbergasted at this inquiry gasped _"mother…"_

Esther continued interrupting her"that girl has managed to become Klaus's wife. It is your duty to become Elijah's wife."

Camille felt the energy drained from her legs as she grasped the meaning of what Esther had said. Her gaze went to Rebekah and seeing her bent head she knew. She felt like crying but then she lifted her chin and said in a firm voice "Elijah is still in love with Hayley, Esther. Once he falls out of love from her, I will let him touch me. I am not going to become a discarded utensil for him which when he wants he can use and when he wants he can discard" turned and was leaving when Esther said angrily "you dare not let my son touch you."

Camille turned towards Esther angrily and said in a tone that reflected her demeanor"he cannot have me with her in his heart just like I cannot be his with Klaus in my heart" and left the room leaving bewildered looking Rebekah and Esther. The moment the door closed, Esther said angrily "the nerve of that girl denying a husband his right."

Rebekah immediately said "mother, give them some time to adjust to this change. They will."

* * *

Elijah looked towards the carriage as it left the pavement and angrily moved away from the window fuming at how Niklaus and Hayley were getting close to each other, throwing at his face that they have managed to move on. He closed his eyes in anguish as he recalled her reminding Niklaus about they were in public when he had pulled her close to her on the dance floor. The thought of her body touching his brother was so heart wrenching that it was leaving him paralyzed. The body that should have been his. He thought angrily. Everyone, despite the circumstances of their marriage were talking about them, how they looked together. Even Stefan had joked about how Klaus was not letting go of Hayley and not letting her dance with anyone. He realized that he couldn't stay in the manor until Hayley is there. He thought for a moment and then made up his mind. He dis-heartedly put on his coat and headed out.

The dinning hall was empty. He looked up when Anna came in. He asked her "where is everyone?"

Anna said "my lord, everyone has had their breakfast. I will bring something for you and my lord, your mother wishes to see you."

Elijah said broodingly "just a cup of tea in mother's room will do"

Anna said "yes, my lord" and left whereas Elijah went to his mother's room.

When he entered his mother's room, she said "come in Elijah, my son."

He asked "mother, you called for me?"

Esther said "yes I did. I need to discuss some important matters with you."

When Elijah didnt show any inclination of finding out the details she continued "your brother is going to bring Freya for a few weeks."

Elijah said "mother I could go."

Esther firmly said "no. You should stay and work on your relationship with Camille. She is still not your wife. When will you make her your wife? We have yet to tell people that she is carrying your child."

Elijah said exasperated "mother,…"

Esther said in a calm and gentle tone "servants talk Elijah. They know that you two are still not sleeping together. Until that happens, we cannot tell people of the child she is carrying. You must make her your wife tonight because soon she will start to show and secret of your marriage will be out."

Elijah looked towards her in frustration and even though part of his mind understood what she had said but the other part in the rebellious mood was not willing to give in. He nodded curtly and left the room.

* * *

Hayley looked towards Klaus as the carriage gently swayed and caught him looking towards him. The lazy smile on her lips made the muscles in her stomach tightened but she asked "what are you looking at, my lord?"

He smiled and said "I had no idea I was married to a manipulator " He relaxed in his seat and continued "the way you managed to manipulate my parents, I am really interested in knowing how but the suspense of it makes the matters more intriguing."

Hayley asked smiling "does it worry you that I managed to win a wager?"

He laughed and said "worry? No. It just surprised me which shouldn't have happened considering how we got married in the first place."

Hayley felt flustered and muttered "that was for both of our benefits."

He leaned in and said "and I am not complaining."

She slightly pushed him back saying "behave. We are about to reach the chapel."

He smiled, lifted her gloved hand and kissed it before gently resting it on his knee.

Hayley's heart was racing, the heat was threatening to rise on her cheek as his thumb caressed her hand.

Finally when the carriage stopped and he let her hand go to get out, she aired her face before stepping out too.

Klaus felt a pang as he saw her face lit up when she saw her parents, the way she so easily smiled and kissed her mother first and then her father. The lack of that affection for her in his own family suddenly looked too prominent.

After the service had ended she looked towards Klaus, sitting next to her, their thigh touching which was sending a chill through her body amazing her how it affected her body even though they had been intimate with each other a couple of times now. Seeing his eyes fixed on the altar, she nudged him asking softly "what is it?"

He looked towards her and shook his head smiling.

Hayley said "I must inform my mother about our trip so that she does not worry."

Suddenly remembering that her sister too lived in London, he asked "what of your sister? She lives in London too. Do you want to visit her?"

Hayley asked excitedly "O Klaus, can I?"

He said smiling "of course you can."

She again looked towards her mother who was talking to the minister and said "I will be back shortly and then we can go home."

She walked to her mother and kissed her cheek saying "mama, I wanted to tell you that Klaus and I are leaving for London tomorrow, just for a week. His sister, Freya, has a small baby and cannot travel alone in this weather. Her husband had to go on some business trip."

Maria immediately glanced towards Klaus and then back at her and asked in a barely audible voice "but I dont have anything to send for Amber."

Hayley squeezed her hand and said braving herself "don't worry. I have some pounds. I will give it to her when I meet her. Klaus said I can meet her."

Her mother asked in a barely audible whisper"Hayley, have you talked to him?"

Hayley shook her head and said "mama, dont worry. Once I get the money from that dress, we will have enough to help her."

Her mother suddenly got blurry and said "my child, it is not your responsibility to take care of your sister."

Hayley said firmly "you told me that…"she stopped when she noticed him nearing her and hastily continued "dont worry. Everything will be alright."

Klaus couldn't shake off the feeling that she had changed the topic, not to mention ignore that Maria had hastily tried to clean her eyes.

Hayley said smiling "let me go and say my farewells to papa, Klaus."

The moment she walked away Klaus asked "Maria, don't worry about Hayley. I promise I will keep her happy."

Maria said, smiling "my lord, I must admit that it has been a long time since I have seen my daughter this happy" but Klaus could see the worry reflecting in her eyes. For some reason he knew that she was not lying about Hayley considering that he had seen first hand that his wife was as happy as he was.

He turned towards her on instinct and saw her walking to him with a slight frown on her face, which disappeared as their eyes met, replaced by a smile. He couldnt help but feel that she was hiding something from him which suddenly annoyed him. He bobbed his head towards the exit of the chapel indicating her to leave. The moment the coachman closed the carriage door and walked away he asked "why was Maria crying?"

She looked towards him and said "she misses me."

He leaned forwards and said "Hayley, if you continue to lie to me then there is no future for us. The reign of our future, my trust is in your hand"

Hayley looked into his serious face, taken aback by the intensity of his words and said "it does not concern you."

Klaus suddenly said angrily "you are my wife! How can your financial problems not concern me?"

The moment the words were out he knew his suspicion was right. It was an arrow in the dark but it had hit the mark.

She sighed with exasperation and said "you married me not my financial problems."

Klaus continued to glare at her and then leaned back saying "as my wife, your financial problems are my problem" and looked away curtly indicating that he had no intention on continuing this topic.

While going towards the main door she got distracted as her gaze went to a young child making a snowman in the snow covered garden. She looked towards Klaus as he continued to walk towards the manor's main door. She sighed and turned towards the child. The child startled as she approached her and stepped back but Hayley asked smiling "what is your name?"

She said shyly "Lilith."

Hayley said "what a pretty name! How old are you Lilith."

"Six and a three quarter" came a shy reply.

Hayley asked again "who is your mother?" as she surveyed the crocked snowman Lilith had made.

A murmur came "Anna, my lady."

Hayley smiled as she made the connection. She knelt down on the snow startling Lilith but she smiled encouragingly and said "your snowman is falling to one side Lilith. Shall we fix it?"

Lilith very seriously considered her offer for a moment and then nodded shyly. Hayley took of her gloves, wanting to feel the snow on her hand and pressed her hand on the snowman's head pushing it to one side. She startled when she heard a voice "now that is a rare sight?"

She looked up and smiled as she saw Kol and Rebekah standing there watching her. She asked "Kol? What do you mean?."

Kol looked into her confused face and shook his head while she continued to fix the head. She looked up when no answer came and said "It is you who is a rare sight these days. It intrigues me, who has managed to capture your attention like yesterday. Where were you?"

Kol smiled mischievously "with a friend."

Hayley's eyes went to Rebekah as she rolled her eyes. She asked, laughing "and does this friend have a name?" as she scooted around the snowman to check the other side

Kol said "yes, she does. Davina Claire."

Hayley's head snapped up exclaiming "daughter of Physician Claire! Kol, she is a widow. Your parents will never approve of her."

Kol said dismissively "it is from an unfortunate incidence that she became a widow through no fault of hers. Her husband was a brave knight and he died serving the king."

Hayley said "I know. She is a good friend" as she guided Lilith "press from here to make the head."

* * *

Klaus was still fuming when he reached his room at what she had said. He stopped, thought for a moment and then headed back again with the intention of talking to her, getting to the root of her financial problems once and for all, setting some rules on their marriage, what is her duty to this marriage, what are his responsibilities. What was it that made her parents accept Mr. Andrew's proposal? Even thinking about it made him fume. He stopped when he noticed Camille walking out of the conservatory. He thought for a moment, Rebekah's words about her and Elijah being unhappy ringing in his ears, he cleared his throat and asked "Camille, how are you?"

She looked towards him and felt her heart heavy after being addressed by him after so many days. She said "I am fine. How are you?"

He smiled "wonderful."

She said "you look wonderful" suddenly felt flustered and continued "I meant you seem happy with Hayley."

He observed her sad face but said "yes I am. I had vowed of moving on when I married her and I am trying. We both are moving on."

He paused for a moment and continued "you and Elijah should too. You are going to have a child with him soon."

She said, the bitterness in her voice making her harsh "what do you care if we move on or not?"

He acknowledged the bitterness by raising his eyebrow but chose to ignore it and said in a calm voice "despite everything that happened between us, I still care about you. You are my family. The child you are carrying is my brother's who deceived me but never-the-less he is my family, my blood and I care about it."

She stepped closer to him asked "how easy was it for you to move on with her?"

The hurt on her face about knowing about her and Hayley was so painful that he felt guilty for a moment. He whispered "why must you hurt yourself Camille?"

She said "I chose it for myself Klaus. You dont worry on my account" as she walked away from him.

Klaus stood there looking at her for a moment reeling with feeling of guilt, sadness, loss at what they both have been through but then headed out of the manor to look for her as he remembered she had not entered the manor with him. He asked Henrik at the door "where is Lady Hayley?"

Henrik said "my lord, she is on the east side of the manor with Lord Kol and Lady Rebekah."

He nodded and headed towards that direction.

His pace slowed down when he saw her kneeling in the snow around a snowman, her blue dress pooled around her slender body, the hem speckled with snow, her bare hand working on it with a child standing near her while Rebekah and Kol stood near them. From the look of it, it seemed they were having some argument but Klaus's eyes were on Hayley who had that smile on her face and was shaking her head slowly. And then as he watched Rebekah pushed Kol away from her laughing really hard. Kol stumbled on the snow, gained his balance and then glaring at Rebekah he slowly bend down and gathered a handful of snow in his hand and straightened as he made them in a ball.

Rebekah shrieked at seeing the snowball and anticipating what was to come she immediately jumped behind Hayley.

Klaus looked at his siblings standing opposite his wife who was laughing, apparently unaware that she was in the middle of the war between his siblings. All his frustration and annoyance at her disappeared as he strolled towards them.

Hayley suddenly realized that Kol was not threatening, he had full intention of going through it, so she slowly stood up and said "Kol, you must not"

Kol took a step towards them with as straight face saying "well, it is about time we should officially welcome to the family, Hayley."

Hayley said desperately "Kol there is a child here" her body already cold from her wet hand and knees pressed in snow for so long.

Kol's eyes never wavered from both of them as they both shrieked and ran out of the path as he threw the snowball towards them.

Suddenly her gaze fell on Klaus and the smile slipped from her face as her heart rate quickened. The expressions on his face suddenly made her knees go weak. To prevent them from buckling she walked to Lilith who was looking at all of his with a smile on her face. Feeling conscious of his eyes on her she removed the strand of hair that had come loose during this chase from Kol, from her eyes and muttered "we need to do something about his nose."

Rebekah said "put that over there Anna" as she monitored Anna and James carry a tray and a table while some other servants put couple of chairs and continued "come Klaus."

James put the table near Rebekah while Anna set the tray where Klaus was standing and said "Lilith, lets go inside."

Hayley at once said "let her stay."

Anna said "my lady. The cold. She will get sick. She was coughing last night too."

Lilith protested but Hayley said "you should listen to your mother, Lilith."

She pouted but went to her.

Rebekah walked to the table, sat down on one of the chairs facing the garden and started to pour tea for Kol, Hayley and Klaus and said to Anna "bring one more cup of lord Niklaus, James another chair would do."

Hayley could feel his eyes on her and felt really conscious. She tried to keep her hands busy by patting on the snowman when suddenly she saw from the corner of her eye him getting up, leaning forwards, picking something from the tray, taking his black woolen scarf off and walking to her. Her body stiffened in the anticipation of what he would do in front of his siblings. He walked behind her, his arm went around her as his body slightly leaned down over hers. Her breathing hitched as his warm breath hit her cheek. She felt disoriented and vaguely registered him pushing something into the snowman, wrapping his arm around the place that connected it's head to it's body and whispered in her ear as he stood up "you have no idea how tempting you look right now."

Her face turned red, as red as the red grape he had put into the snowman's head where its nose should have been.

Klaus walked back to his chair with a smile on his face knowing well how he had made her feel, missing Rebekah and Kol's amused exchanged looks. He picked up the cup of tea Rebekah had poured for him and sipped it, his eyes still fixed on Hayley who had slowly gotten up now and was looking at the snowman critically with those red cheeks which he knew were not because of the cold. The hot tea hit his inside but he knew that the warmth he was feeling had nothing to do with that tea.

Rebekah said "I hear that you and Hayley are going to London to get Freya."

Klaus nodded without saying anything sipping his tea and said "Hayley, love, you dont want to get sick before leaving for London. Have some hot tea."

Hayley felt so flustered at being called that in front of his siblings and that knowing smile on Kol's face was making her so nervous that she was getting annoyed by him at making them center of attention.

Kol picked up the cup of tea and asked smiling "when will your return be?"

Klaus said still looking towards her over the rim of his cup knowing well he was making her nervous and annoyed"a week."

Kol bobbed "a week of calm before her kids raise havoc in the house".

Hayley glared at him angrily at the defiant stare of his and took off the scarf around the snowman and walked to him. She leaned in to put the scarf around his neck saying "my lord, we have to do traveling. I assure you, he can keep himself warm even in this snow."

Klaus suddenly felt something cold against his neck. A second later he realized what she has done and it took all his will power to keep that smile on his lips as the small blob of snow rolled down his neck. She stepped back with that sweet smile when he muttered "you will pay for this, my lady."

She settled down on the chair hastily looking towards Rebekah and Kol if they noticed something, her cheeks burning red at how his sentence has raised her pulse but luckily at that precise moment Rebekah had turned towards Kol and said "tell Nik about Davina."

Kol sighed "it is very difficult to keep something a secret from you sister."

Klaus asked "what is it…" when he noticed Kol's eyes going over his shoulder. He looked towards James approaching them. He said "my lord, His Grace requires your presence in his room."

Klaus said "that will be all James."

As soon as the servant retreated Kol pouted "here goes the fun time, brother."

Klaus smirked but chose not to say anything.

Rebekah said "we should go in too. It is getting awfully cold. I should go and check on Camille. I have not seen her since morning."

Klaus put his cup of tea down and got up.

After Rebekah and Klaus went inside, Hayley looked towards Kol and said "Kol, she has been through enough. Don't put her through much. You know your parents will have a problem with a window for their son."

Kol said "she is just my friend, Hayley but if it turns serious, I will take care of it."

Hayley hesitated before continuing "I don't want to see her getting hurt anymore Kol and neither do I want to see you getting hurt."

He said "she will not. Coming?" as he stood up.

She continued to look towards him and then stood up too, automatically picking up the tray but he said "Anna will get them, Hayley"

She put the tray back feeling flustered muttering "old habits die hard."

"They do" he replied as they walked towards the manor quietly.

* * *

Klaus took a deep breath to calm the anger that he had suddenly started to feel towards his parents as he reached their room. He knocked at the door before entering. Mikeal looked up from behind his desk and said "you and that girl will go together to bring Freya back."

Klaus said in a calm voice "that girl has a name father."

Mikael looked up but didnt say anything else.

He looked towards his mother when she firmly said "Niklaus" capturing his attention.

She continued before giving him a chance to talk "you must know that last night at the ball, for the honor of this family, we were forced to lie again. "

He itched to say something remembering what she had asked of him, he said "I understand mother."

Esther's eyebrows raised, she exchanged looks with her husband and continued "you must be upset but it was for the honor of the family. No one will talk about it, now that you two are married. You need not worry about the rumor of the baby. In a month, we will say that she lost the baby."

Not sure what else to say he asked "Anything else?"

Esther said "no."

Klaus started to turn but stopped, took a breath, turned back to his parents and said looking into mother's eyes "I regret for putting this family through so much. Putting you and father on spot. Forced you to lie for Hayley and my sake. The only promise I can make right now is that we will do our best that you dont ever have to lie again on our behave… on any matter."

He continued to look towards his mother with that innocent, regretful expressions and then he saw her eyes widening and the realization dawning on her. He turned away before they could witness the small small that wanted to sneak on his lips. He gently closed the door behind him and smiled broadly when he heard his father ask "what did he mean by that?"

Esther snapped "he will make her carry his child."

Mikael roared "what?"

He smiled broadly and feeling triumph went towards his room, his heart full of apprehensions at how to make them accept Hayley. Should they move from this house? But Hayley too is right. She needs to make place in their heart. It is only natural. She is new to this family. She should be given a chance. He should give her a chance. He should give his parents a chance. Maybe things will smooth with time. It was not really their fault. They were put into spot by the actions of Camille and Elijah. What did she say? Every parent wants best for their child but what about Hayley. Does she deserve this kind of treatment from them? What does it matter? She is his wife and maybe she will get with his child too. With time people will forget what happened. Elijah will have his child with Camille in a few months. People will talk for a while and then they will find something else to talk abut.

The moment he entered the room his gaze went to Hayley standing near the fireplace, apparently looking calm except for her twisting fingers which gave away. Their eyes met as she asked asked "why did he call you?"

He was quiet for a moment, observing the soft smile, relax yet slightly tense expressions on her face. Suddenly his instinct to tease her yet again woke up in him, surprising him, making him wonder why does he always feel the desire to tease her. He walked to her and said soulfully "Hayley, they have changed their mind. Tomorrow morning, Rebekah and I shall leave. I couldnt say anything. Father was very…." he stopped talking as he saw her face fell, the visible change in her recently slightly tensed expression was so prominent that it took him by surprise and it took all his will power to control the triumph smile that wanted to sneak on his lips, the smile that would have told her that he was jesting her. The muscles in his stomach tightened as he continued to observe her face; the control she was showing was marvelous, the way that soft smile had slipped from her lips and now was slowly coming back, the effort to achieve that even though unsuccessfully looked so painful.

Hayley hoped that she had managed to smile when her heart was breaking as she stepped back, removed the strands of hair out of her forehead, an unnecessary gesture to keep her hand busy as she stepped back saying "oh. Rebekah is a good choice. She can gel you better with Freya's children. She knows them….I… I should do your packing" her voice trailed off as she walked towards the changing room. Klaus smiled and walked after her.

Hayley felt her heart tightening in her chest. One week without him. How shall she live? She felt her eyes stinging as she opened her closet but she held her own. She cursed when suddenly the tears fell down and at the precise moment, she felt his lips near her ear as he whispered "that is for lying to me and putting snow in my shirt."

A sob escaped her mouth involuntarily as she felt she could breath again but still no word could come out of her mouth to scold him, to show her anger, to show her relief. When she didnt say anything he turned her towards her and stared at her bent head, the tears sticking to her lash. He lifted her chin with his fingers and asked "are you crying?"

She vigorously shook her head as she cleaned her eyes. Klaus chuckled, while his heart fluttered "you are! I didnt know you were so eager about this trip, my lady. To be alone with me" ending with a tease in his voice.

Hayley looked up into his smiling eyes and muttered "I hate you."

She started to walk past him when she heard a knock at the door. Klaus grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and whispered "are you sure? I could have sworn you felt differently."

She turned to look into his eyes, full of desire, her heart fluttered, her knees started to feel weak, the heart started to thump against her chest so loud that she was afraid that he might hear it. She lifted her chin defiantly and said keeping her face straight, hoping the heat she was feeling to not show "well let me the barrier of bad news, my lord. You are mistaken."

Klaus laughed as he pulled her towards him saying "no. I am not."

she whispered getting lost into those mesmerized blue eyes "let me go. Someone is at the door."

He whispered back "and aren't you happy about that?!"

His hand went behind her back pushing her body close to him, his lips moved near her lips, almost touching them when he felt her knee buckle, the grip on her back tightened, his fingers digging into her skin. Unknown to both of them as they were lost in each other's eyes, the door opened and a moment later Rebekah's shocked voice came "oh lord, I am so sorry. I knocked two times."

Hayley jumped back, pushing him back in the process and hastily said, her face flushed "Rebekah! Come. We were just…. What is it?" ending with exasperation as Klaus started to chuckle.

Rebekah said "I came to ask you to bring me something from London but it seems I interrupted something special going on. I will come some other time" ending with mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Klaus chuckled again to Harry's horror. She hastily said"no. Stay. What do you want me to bring?" as Rebekah started to leave.

Her mind registered to him moving to his desk and forced her attention towards Rebekah. Her mind vaguely registered to what Rebekah was saying, the feelings that were starting just before she had entered were making it hard to concentrate, the feel of his lips, the long artistic fingers on her back, the warm breath… "Hayley!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a reprimand. Flushing, she looked into her eyes as she rolled her eyes and said "Hayley, you are not listening."

Out of corner of her eyes she noticed a smile on his lips. Before she could respond, control the stubborn flush on her face, Rebekah said mischievously "you are useless right now. I better write it down for you and later at dinner explain to you… when you are feeling a bit better."

Hayley hastily said trying to salvage some self-respect "no wait…." but she said without turning towards her "no, my dear. You are a lost cause right now, thanks to my brother."

She gently closed the door behind her with an amused smile on her face and was gone.

Hayley spun towards him with an accusing glance as if it was all his fault and felt more flustered as he relaxed back into his chair, the pen in between his fingers, the smile still in place. She snapped annoyingly to mask her flustered state "happy?"

He said "very" with a satisfied smile on his lips.

When she started to turn he asked "why was Maria crying?"

She turned towards him, the tease, the smile gone, replaced by seriousness she had rarely seen. She opened his mouth to say something when he said in a tone matching his expressions "what sort of help does Amber and her husband need?"

Hayley reasoned as she observed her ring "they are not your responsibility."

He asked in a controlled angry tone "are you?"

She looked towards his non-smiling face "yes."

He said firmly "then your responsibilities are mine too. Now tell me."

Hayley said "he started a business with a business partner who crossed him. He is in debt of 1000 pounds."

He asked "how were you going to pay for it?"

Hayley said "I sow dresses and father sells vegetables we grow in our garden and the butter made form the cows milk."

He asked after a moment of quiet "if I get him work in London, will he do it honestly?"

Hayley asked excitedly "can you?" stepping towards him.

Klaus smiled "of course I can."

She said "oh Klaus, that will be wonderful. All her problems will be solved. She has been through so much. Losing the baby and then this finical crunch. Mother and father will be relieved."

He opened his mouth to say something when there was a nock on the door. Hayley walked to it to let James in. He said "my lord, Marcel Gerald wishes to see you."

Klaus said "show him to the sitting room. I will be there shortly."

He walked to Hayley as she closed the door, turned her towards him and said "you need to decide whether you want me to be part of your life or not. Really part of your life. If… no listen" when he saw her interrupting "if you want me then you have to stop hiding things from me. We had a deal. You will always be honest with me. You broke that deal not once but twice now. Third time, I will not overlook it. Don't lose my trust Hayley. You dont want me help, say that but don't hide from me. I have been bitten before. I don't want to be bit again."

Her heart sank with each word he said.

She said "Klaus" as he touched his cheek but he continued in the same tone "I want your answer when I come back."

She stared into his very serious eyes and felt the loss as he removed her hand from his cheek and stepped back.

She walked away from the door after he left and went to the changing closet. After looking through it, she started to take out dresses, petticoats, stockings, shifts, shawl, hat, gloves and took them to the bed. While folding them she started to think what he had asked her and wondered if she was not letting him part of her family. Is he right? Are her responsibleness are his? If she thinks of his family as hers then wouldnt it be natural assumption if he thinks of her family as his. Is she lying to him, breaking their deal. Will she lose his trust if she continues to hide things from him? He cares about her and her family so much so why is she not letting him in? Let him be part of her family. Will she be able to live with a man whom she had started to feel for so much but lose his trust? She walked back into the changing room and took out the traveling bag she had brought her clothes in and after putting it on the bed, started putting her folded clothes and accessories in it. She thought for a moment and walked to his closet and surveyed it, unsure of what should she pack for him, what do men need during traveling, her father had fewer things, Klaus has variety of coat, cravats, trousers and shirts. What should she pack? Finally getting confused by the second, she closed the closet thinking of doing it after asking him. She picked up Anna's unfinished dress and went to sit by the fire place.

* * *

Klaus spent the next half an hour trying to explain a very angry looking Marcel his reasons for marrying Hayley while keeping his words to Hayley about keeping the real reason for their marriage a secret. To distract himself from the thoughts about what she will decide he said to Marcel "lets go for sword fighting."

Marcel nodded and they locked themselves in the big practice room situated at the end of the stable next to his studio- his sanctuary.

But all the efforts were in vain as he continued to ponder on what will she decide. What if she continues to hide things from him? Will he be able to trust her? How would it feel to not trust the person he was getting so close to? How much it will hurt if she shuts him out? His heart was racing at the possibility of her not letting him in, not share his problems with him. The very possibility that she would want to keep her life separate was so heart wrenching for him that his hand shook and Marcel managed to get the upper hand.

* * *

Hayley looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She said feeling awkward "come in" still not used to this lavish life style.

Lily walked in and said "lady Hayley, Ms. Eve Dean is visiting Lady Rebekah and she wishes to have your company in the tearoom."

Hayley groaned spontaneously and then blushed as she realized that Lily was observing her. She put the unfinished dress back in the sewing box and got up, looked down at her dress and asked "should I change?"

Lily said "my lady, are you asking my suggestion."

Hayley said smiling, loving the young woman "yes."

Lily said "my lady, Ms. Eve Dean is the daughter of Mrs. Elizabeth Dean and she is known for spreading rumors."

Hayley's heart went cold at making the connection. She said "oh, then I must present my best self" winking at Lily.

Lily smiled and followed her to the changing room.

Soon Hayley was dressed in simple yet elegant cream color dress, a dress she had worn on Rebekah's engagement, her hair freshen up in a new bun. She gave one glance to herself in the mirror, her hand smoothing the knots forming in her stomach and headed out with Lily following behind her. She asked "show me the tea room Lily."

When Hayley entered the formal sitting room where she had not been in, she realized that she had yet to see the whole manor. How many rooms does this place even have? she wondered. Rebekah smiled and said "Hayley, come. Meet Eve Dean. She is the daughter of Mrs. Elizabeth Dean. She was unable to come yesterday because she was taken ill but she was eagerly wanting to meet you."

Hayley walked towards the pretty petite blond with skin as white as snow, golden hair, green eyes, wearing a deep green color velvet gown that was making her eyes stand out more. She smiled "thank you for taking time out of your precious schedule to meet me. I trust you are feeling better today."

Eve smiled and said "thank you. I am feeling much better. It is you, I should be asking how you feel."

Hayley could see confusion on Camille and Rebekah's face and cursed Esther for the lies she had spread about her and Klaus but keeping her face straight she asked, feigning innocence "pardon me I dont understand"

Eve looked flustered for just tiniest of the moment before exclaiming "well of course the baby!"

She could see Rebekah's mouth gaping. Slightly shaking her head she continued in the same tone "oh, the baby. One can only hope. It is still too early."

Eve said smiling "oh of course. I pray that you and your baby do fine and I must praise that husband of yours for standing up to his responsibilities."

Hayley said, still keeping that smile plastered on her face "I would never have expected anything less from Klaus and his family… even under the circumstances."

Her eyes went to Rebekah who was looking so bewildered and confused that she started to feel sorry for her. She turned to Camille who was looking mildly surprised too but was managing it better than Rebekah. She asked "Rebekah, can you be a dear and pour me a cup of tea."

Rebekah came out of trance and said "of course Hayley."

Their eyes met across the room and she shook her head hoping that she will take the hint.

Rest of the afternoon went uneventful. To her surprise even though the girl's personality was annoying she started to enjoy her company. And in the next hour she understood why Esther chose to tell that lie to her mother. Eve was not different from her mother. By the time she left an hour and a half later, Hayley knew who was cheating whom, who was with child, who was having a bad marriage, who was banging their help. A couple of times her eyes met Rebekah and Camille and a spontaneous smile appeared on both of their lips as if they were sharing a common secret.

The moment Eve left, Rebekah cornered her asking "what the bloody hell was that girl talking about? What baby?" while Camille walked back to the tea tray and picked up a biscuit to munch on - her pregnancy cravings had started to wake up in her. When Hayley was done telling Rebekah what her mother had told Mrs. Dean, Camille felt like throwing up. All the dishonor she was going through because of her and Elijah's actions. She immediately stood up, put her hand on her mouth and dashed out of the tea room immediately followed by Rebekah saying "Camille."

Rebekah stopped for a moment and turned to Hayley saying regretfully "I will be back Hayley."

Hayley said, getting worried about Camille "no. Please go and check how she is doing."

She thought for a moment and then hesitantly rang the bell for Anna to come and take the tray away as she picked up one biscuit for herself. While she was waiting for her, observing the painting that hung over the fireplace, she heard a very familiar voice "I hear that you and Niklaus are going to London" causing her to spun around.

Hayley looked towards the doorway, felt trapped, hoped that he would not do anything inappropriate and said "yes, His Grace thought I should go and help him bring Freya home."

As Elijah took a step towards her, she immediately took one behind saying firmly "Elijah if you come any closer, I will scream, not caring about your or my honor."

She got some satisfaction of seeing him pale.

He asked "do you believe I can hurt you?"

Hayley said with raised chin "I dont _believe_. I _know_ you can hurt me." She felt better at causing him hurt and continued as Anna entered the room "Anna, take this tray back to the kitchen and thank you"

Taking advantage of Anna in the room she hurried out of the room hurrying towards her room. She tried to catch her breath, her out of control beating heart so not to make anyone suspicious. As she entered her room, she stopped when she saw Klaus sitting near the fireplace reading a book. He closed the book as she entered and looked towards her expectantly.

Klaus gaze went to her dress, the vivid memory of Rebekah's engagement ball flashed through her mind. He asked "were you expecting any guest?"

Hayley looked towards him, suddenly all her fears gone, her heart started to flutter at the answer she was to give to him "yes, Mrs Dean daughter, Eve wanted to meet me. Her interest in my well-being was astounding."

Klaus at once stood up, forgot everything he wanted to ask her and said "what did you say?"

Hayley said "I assured her of my well-wishes for the baby….I think I managed to convince her but your sister and Camille were a little harder to convince."

Suddenly he laughed and noticed her hand on her stomach and a small smile on her lips.

He said "mother was worried about her having to lie yet again to cover up the absence of the baby in a few months."

She asked, suddenly feeling nervous as he strolled to her "and how did you comfort her?"

He picked her hand and said "I assured her that _we both_ will try our best for her not to lie on our account ever again."

Hayley suddenly realized her hand was on her stomach. She asked "what do you mean?" in a barely audible whisper.

"I meant that we shouldn't give her a reason to lie about" he stepped closer to her as he whispered.

Hayley felt her cheeks on flame and muttered "we shouldnt?"

He caressed her hand, keeping eyes fixed on hers, said in the same tone "no, we shouldnt. Tell me have you gotten my answer."

She looked into his sincere eyes and made up her mind and said "I am sorry if I made you feel unwelcome in my family. I would love for you to see my family as your family and family members do help each other."

He suddenly smiled broadly, leaned in and kissed her lips. It was so short that Hayley almost cried when he broke it. He said "good. I have asked James to come and pack my luggage. He will be here any minute. I am glad we sought this out before he came."

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door. Klaus went to open it and let James in. Hayley could still feel the touch of his hand on hers and said "I would have done it but I didn't know what to pack. Your closet is full of things I am not accustomed to."

Klaus said "no need, my lady. James is here to do it."

He picked up his book again while observed as Hayley observed James doing his packing.

Dinner was a very quiet affair even though everyone was at the table. Hayley could feel glances from Camille and Rebekah. Suddenly in the quiet Rebekah said "oh Hayley, that ornament I wanted you to bring. I will write down the address of the shop for you. It is a head clip. Butterfly shape. Last time when I went to visit Freya, she showed it to me but we were running out of time so couldn't buy it. Be a dear and bring it for me."

Hayley said "of course Rebekah. Just give me the address of the shop."

She looked towards Camille and feeling bad for her at the irony of the lie spread to justify her and Klaus's wedding, unable to forget her expressions when she had told them about the lie and asked "Camille, do you wish me to bring something for you too?"

At once Elijah's face jerked in her direction. Their eyes met. She felt Klaus getting tense. She stole her glance from his gaze and shifted her focus to Camille who suddenly looked on the verge of crying. She slightly shook her head saying "it is very kind of you Hayley but no. I don't require anything."

They all startled when Esther said "Niklaus, Hayley you both have to leave early morning. I suggest you retire after dinner"

They both nodded and after finishing their dinner they went to their room.

Klaus changed his clothes and was about to get in the bed when there was a knock at the door. He groaned, looked towards the changing room where Hayley was still changing her clothes, put on his robe and went to see who it was.

He opened the door to reveal James who said "my lord, his Grace requires your presence in the library."

He looked back towards Hayley as she walked out, saw disappointment on her face, telling him that she had overhead everything and said "thank you James."

When Klaus reached the library, he said "there are some papers you are to deliver to Lord Lockwood about that apartment in London, the one I purchased last month. I need you to make sure nothing is out of order."

Klaus walked to the desk, brought the paper close to him and started to read them.

By the time he came back she was tucked in the warm bed deep asleep, the fire was burning, the lamp was down. He sighed, took off his robes, put the papers in the traveling back and looking forward to their trip to London where his father will not be there to interrupt them, he got under the covers next to her. She muttered in her sleep "Klaus?"

Klaus pulled her close to him whispering "go back to sleep. You are safe."

* * *

 ** _A/N: What do you think? Should Hayley let Klaus take care of her family's financial problem. Will Elijah and Camille consummate their marriage. Is Mikael still trying to keep Klaus away from Hayley? Will he succeed? What did you think of Hayley handling of Esther's lies and Camille's reaction on that._**

 ** _Excited about the road trip. I am. I hope it will be satisfactory._**


	10. Chapter 10 Through the tests - part 1

**_A/N: Hi, thank you for wonderful feedback. I am so overwhelmed that you cannot imagine. I hope you all love this chapter too. Introducing Davina in this chapter. I will update the introduction of this story later today, just writing down the characters ages in this story. I hope you all like what I have done in this chapter._**

 ** _Thank you._**

* * *

Camille let go when she finally settled down in her bed, let go of her tears that she had been controlling all day. She realized that Esther's revelation that Klaus had made her his wife had not really sunk in until he himself had confirmed it causing her heart shatter into pieces. The images of him being intimate with her on the night of Rebekah's engagement announced ball flashed through her mind, only to be replaced by Hayley in place of her. She sobbed into the blanket as she pulled it to her eyes to muffle the sound of her cries as she cried at the loss. How could he? They have only been married for a week. How could he forget about her so quickly. Forget so quickly, about the promises they had made to each other. How could Hayley be intimate with him after being in love with Elijah for so long, after being intimate with him. If it is that easy for them then why have she and Elijah not been that? Or is it they were already having something behind her and Elijah's back. No, that is not possible. Klaus will never cheat on her but…. With conflicting thoughts she managed to fall into a restless sleep imagining them going on that trip, all alone, having more time for each other.

* * *

Next morning, Hayley looked around the room to make sure if she was not leaving anything. She hurried to the bed, picked up her hat, smoothened the bed cover wondered where her book was. She startled when she heard him ask "what are you looking for, my lady?"

She flushed and said "nothing" and a moment later her head spun towards him when she heard his amused voice

 _"_ _Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,_

 _I have no joy of this contract tonight._

 _It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden,_

 _Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be_

 _Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night._

 _This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,_

 _May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet._

 _Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest_

 _Come to thy heart as that within my breast."_

"Klaus," Horrified, she dashed to him and tried to take the book from her hand when he pulled it back with a grin on his lips. Hayley reached out again but he raised his hand up keeping that grin planted on his lips "I didnt know you liked romantic love stories."

Hayley turned red and stropped trying. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her down and said "tell me, my lady"

When she continued to look into his eyes he whispered "do you imagine us being Romeo and Juliet? Am I your Romeo?"

Her cheeks were on flame. His heart fluttered at the flushed look on her face and wondered _'is it possible?'_ as he recalled his own confusing feelings these days.

He pulled her closer, their lips almost touching each other and whispered "you know Romeo dies at the end."

That snapped her at the same time she felt a drop in her stomach. She pulled herself back angrily and snapped "so does Juliet."

He smiled, leaned in, kissed her softly and let go of her saying "ah but they were together in the end."

He handed her the book and said abruptly "alright, we should leave."

Hayley controlled her racing and panicking heart at his early sentence and looked around, her hand going to her hair and she said "oh."

He asked "what?" as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

She walked to the dressing table, opened the drawer and then spun around, walked to the bed, picked up her reticule, fumbled in it muttering "my bronze clip."

A moment later she felt him behind her. Before she even turned around his hand was on her shoulder, kept her there and a moment later, she felt something being pushed into hair as he said "you are making us late, my lady. If I have to hazard a guess, you are afraid of being alone with me."

"how can you say that…" exclaimed Hayley, mortified and then flushed as he laughed and she realized what she had said. He headed to the door saying "let go."

She asked "we have a guard too."

Klaus said "of course."

Thirty minutes later after bidding farewell his parents, for they were the only one awake, they were in the carriage all packed, bundled up in heavy traveling coats in the cold carriage, sitting opposite each other.

Klaus asked "what is that?"

Hayley asked "what?" as she settled down.

Klaus pointed towards a small black satchel.

She said "oh that! I asked Lily to pack some light snack for us for the journey. Will we rest on the way somewhere?"

Klaus said "yes, we will. If I were alone, I wouldnt have."

She said "pardon me for putting you out."

He gave her a lazy smile and said to the coachman through divider connecting the carriage to the driver "Louis shall we leave?"

Louis said "yes my lord" and the coach started moving.

Hayley took out her book from the small satchel she kept close to her and settled down behind it whereas Klaus took out his book from the inner pocket of his coat.

After some time, Klaus smiled as he glanced toward her but at the same time he noticed distress on her face. He asked "what is it?"

Hayley hesitated but said "Klaus, Elijah and Camille are still not together."

She saw him stiffening. A moment later he asked apprehensively "what do you mean?"

She continued in the same tone "they sleep in separate rooms and I have my suspicion that he had yet to make her his wife.

"what do you base this on?" asked Klaus curiously.

Hayley said "when you were busy with that work of yours, Camille invited me to her room and I guessed. This marriage of ours is not helping them."

Klaus sighed and said "Hayley, there is only so much we can do. We cannot force them into each other."

Hayley said "I know but… I dont know. I felt so bad for her yesterday. She was so heartbroken when she found out how our marriage was justified. I can understand her hurt and on top of that we are managing to move on when they both have not managed to do so."

Klaus asked a bit frustrated "what do you want to do Hayley?"

Hayley said sighing "unfortunately I have no suggestion. I dread seeing her getting more hurt when she will find out about us…" her voice trailed off.

Klaus muttered "she knows."

"how?" whispered Hayley mortified.

Klaus said "we talked in the afternoon and she knew. I guess mother told her. She knew."

Hayley felt so humiliated as well as annoyed about their private life being a public knowledge that she didn't know what to say to that.

He said, sensing her annoyance "with the bigger families, more servants, nothing is secret."

Hayley sighed muttering "I wish I could help them anyway."

He said firmly "like I said earlier that there is only so much we can do. They have to do something too" stifling a yawn.

Hayley, sensing the yawn said "you should sleep. You came really late last night."

Klaus smiled, even though he was considering her suggestion "missed me?"

She silently cursed him for making her blush so easily but said "perhaps" as she buried her face in Romeo and Juliet.

Klaus leaned forwards and turned her book upside down saying "you will enjoy it more this way, my dear" leaned back and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the side of the carriage with an amused smile on his lips, knowing well that she was glaring at him. Soon he had drifted off into sleep.

When his eyes opened at the jerk, he at first felt disoriented and then he remembered. At once he noticed that dark interior of the coach and his gaze went to the window before they went to Hayley and saw her sleeping too. At one glance on his pocket watch he realized that he had slept for over two hours. He slid the small sliding door of the divider between them and the driver and said to the Louis "next town stop to stretch the legs, Louis."

Klaus closed the window and stretched his legs as his gaze went back to Hayley sleeping peacefully clutching the book to her chest. He felt happy, relieved, satisfied at bringing her along with him. He leaned forward and took the book from her grasp and opened it.

He didnt know how much time passed until the coach stopped. Klaus touched her knee gently caressing it.

Hayley felt someone touch her knee and startled. Her eyes snapped opened and then relaxed when they met Klaus's. She breathed "oh… how long have I been sleeping?"

He looked at his pocket watch and said "I have been up for an hour. I dont know when you slept. We just stopped to have a rest for horses and stretch out legs."

Hayley said "oh" as she quickly fixed her hair and her dress. When she gave him her approval he opened the door and stepped out, stretched his legs and held out his hand for her. They looked around the charming little town with the small church visible at the end of the street.

He looked towards Louis when he walked to him and said "my lord, there is a festival going on in the town. It is in the ground behind the church."

Klaus said "thank you Louis."

He hooked his arm for her.

Hayley placed her hand on his arm and they walked towards the ground where Louis had directed them.

The moment they got the first sight of the ground, Hayley said excitedly "oh this is lovely."

"Home sick?" asked Klaus amused.

Hayley said reminiscing "yes" suddenly a smile appeared on her lips as she heard music playing. She looked sideways, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dance that had erupted in the ground.

Klaus at once understood her intentions. He said "oh, Hayley no. I don't know how to dance …"

She turned to him and said "that is not fair, my lord. If I have to dance in those fancy parties then you must oblige me too. Remember you told me, all my dances will be yours."

He smiled and resigned as he stepped on the scattered snowy ground and joined the crowd. Soon he was lost in the fun they were having which he felt glad for because the knot in his stomach was tightening, seeing her laughing and all smiling, relaxed making him realize that this was the first time she was actually having fun. Seeing her so relaxed, he started looking towards their time together in London. Maybe they will be able to extend their trip, he wondered.

An hour later, they were sitting on a hay stack eating some fruits, observing the locals enjoying the festival. Him feeling very relaxed in her company. Her feeling satisfied by that quiet when Louis approached them and bowed. He said "my lord, the horses are fed and well rested."

Klaus said "we should leave then. It will get dark in a few hours."

The moment the carriage started to move Klaus opened his satchel and took out some papers saying "I have to take care of some documents. I trust you will not feel ignored."

Hayley assured him"not at all. I have brought something to keep myself engaged."

"I see that" said Klaus with a soft smile.

* * *

Davina was lost in thoughts looking into the lake when a voice broke her concentration "If I had known that such a beautiful sight was awaiting me, I would have come here earlier."

She looked towards the handsome gentleman who had taken her heart away in just two meetings. Her heartbeat fastened. She chided herself fro feeling that way. She is a widow, she reminded herself.

Kol strolled towards her, smiling, thinking of Hayley's words of caution but there was something about this young beautiful girl, which was causing him sleepless nights these days. He bowed "miss Clair."

Davina curtseyed "my lord! Are you following me."

Kol laughed and said "maybe" making Davina turn red.

Before he could continue she said "my lord…."

"Kol" he prompted.

She smiled and continued "Kol, I dont think we should continue to meet."

Kol asked casually "and why do you think that?"

Davina said "we dont have a future Kol. I am a widow. You must want to be with someone who is a maiden and I am far from it."

He asked "why do you assume that I want a maiden?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Davina asked curiously.

When he took a step towards her, she said "Kol, I am with child. It is Josh's. I found out after I got the news of his death."

Kol stopped in his track but then resumed it, picked up her hand, kissed it and said "that is a wonderful news Davina. I am pleased for you."

She gently tried to pry her hand free but the grip was firm yet gentle. She said "Kol, I fear that his Highness will not appreciate his son to be friends with a widow who is with child by her deceased husband."

"Are you not going to give our friendship a chance based on a fear?" inquired Kol.

Davina smiled helplessly and resigned.

He smiled and gestured her to walk with him and soon they were walking around the lake taking and smiling.

* * *

Rebekah put the cards on the table saying "I won."

Camille smiled "you always win. You have good luck with cards."

Rebekah laughed and started to shuffle again "another game?"

Camille smiled "yes" as she picked up a cherry from the plate placed on the table.

"The manor seems quieter than usual even though it is just two people who are absent" Rebekah commented, distributing the cards.

Camille said "yes. It is very interesting how one misses someone when they are not there."

Rebekah smiled, looked at her face, eyes focused on her cards, a slight frown on her forehead, slight bangs under the eyes and then looked down at her own cards. She assembled her cards and asked casually "how are you feeling Camille?"

Camille head came up. She smiled at Rebekah and said "I am wonderful but I feel terribly hungry these days."

Rebekah smiled but feeling the underlying tremor in her voice, her heart went out for her. She said "it is Elijah, isn't it?"

Camille looked up again, the smile gone from her eyes. She said in a soft voice "Esther is right, you know. We have to be intimate with each other to prove that this child is his but Rebekah, I cannot let him touch me as long as we both have feelings for our … our…" she stopped as her eyes went over her shoulder.

Rebekah turned around noticing her gaze and spotted Elijah in the doorway.

She recovered quickly and said "Elijah, come. We were having a game of Piquet."

Elijah asked "has Niklaus left?"

"yes" Rebekah replied.

Elijah said "Camille, Mr. Emil has send an invitation for dinner tonight. Be ready at 5 pm."

Before waiting for a reply, he turned and left.

Rebekah turned towards Camille and caught her almost in tears.

She put her cards down, got up and walked to her. She put her arm around her and said "Camille you and Elijah should try to work on your relationship. I know it will hurt but look at Nik and Hayley. They are trying and it is working."

Camille said in a bitter voice "doesn't seem that they are trying too hard."

Rebekah remarked "it does seem that way. Doesnt it? Because they are trying- really trying and so should you and Elijah. You are so pretty and intelligent. You have something that men go after. Use it. You are carrying his child. Are you not? Use it. Dont make it an ego issue for yourself. Until you try to see a future with my brother… Elijah, you will never be able to forget Nik."

When she didnt reply, Rebekah asked "shall we continue?"

Camille nodded and picked up her cards.

For the rest of the game, Rebekah noticed her lost in thoughts and felt a hope that her advice might have made some sense to her.

* * *

While in the carriage, miles away from the manor, both Klaus and Hayley kept themselves engaged in their respective activities. The quiet was starting to bother her. He was lost in his document and she was trying to concentrate on her book. Not once had he said anything. The carriage was rocking gently making her sleepy again. She startled, her drooping eyes snapped open when he said "have I told you how happy I am with the idea of this trip."

She smiled "no you have not." when suddenly the carriage rocked violently and instinctively her hand went to his knee to support herself.

A violent jerk made the carriage topple to one sharp angle causing the horses to neigh loudly. It all lasted just for a moment. Klaus asked "are you alright?"

She asked "what happened?" as she nodded to assure him that she is alright.

Klaus said "let me check."

But before he could open the door, his coach man opened it and asked "my lord, are you alright?"

Klaus looked at his bleeding head and said "you are hurt Louis."

Louis picked up a chunk of snow from the ground and rubbed it on his injury saying "my lord Theo slipped on the snow which caused the spoke to break."

Klaus immediately got out of the carriage and checked the damage and went to check on the poor horse which was trying to get up but was unable to. He turned to Thomas as he saw him releasing poor Theo from the trace. He asked "do you think he will be able to walk?"

Thomas replied "yes, my lord. He is not injured."

He looked towards Hayley who was standing at a distance and said "then I shall go back to the town we just crossed and you shall stay with lady Hayley. Louis you go in the opposite direction. We will meet back at the same spot in four hours with a carriage. Return from wherever you are in two hours. It will take you two hours to come back. Do you have a watch?"

Louis nodded.

He walked towards Hayley and said "Hayley, go inside it is cold."

She wrapped her hands around her and looked at the toppled carriage and said "no, I can help. How can I help?"

He looked around and then said "the carriage cannot move on one wheel and you cannot sit in toppled one. Lets even it out. Louis, Thomas, break the other wheels too."

He looked around and spotted what he was looking it, walked to it and picked it up.

Louis at once said "my lord, let me do it."

Klaus gave him the branch and stepped close to Hayley as Louis and Thomas broke the carriage wheels.

He looked up when it started to snow and said to Luis "we should leave. Hayley…." addressing her but stopped when he noticed her worried eyes.

He held her cold hands, lifted them to his lips and said "I promise I shall be back soon."

She nodded but when Klaus stepped back, a hand grabbed his. He looked at her hand, stepped close to her and asked "do you wish _me_ to stay?"

She slightly bobbed her head. Klaus lifted her chin with his finger and said "that is all you had to say" turned to Thomas and said "Thomas, I have decided to stay with lady Hayley. You go in north and Louis will go towards South. I trust you have your pistol with you Thomas and Louis?"

When they said unanimously "yes" Klaus said "alright then. You should leave. We dont have much of sun light left."

He was turning to Hayley when Thomas said "my lord…"

causing him to turn towards him.

Klaus asked "what is it Thomas?"He said "my lord, I dont have a watch. Will it be too much of a trouble to lend me yours for the journey?"

Klaus at once took out his watch and gave it to him. They both mounted on the horses and headed in the opposite directions.

Klaus said "let get inside. It will be slightly warmer inside."

He picked up the carriage-lamp from the ground and climbed inside after Hayley.

He looked around the small cabin and then took out their bag from under the seat and opened it.

Hayley searched her reticule and took out some matches and turned the lamp on. The small interior suddenly got illuminated with miserable light and the equally miserable heat. She looked towards him curiously, wondering what he was doing as he fumbled though the case and then he started to stiff the openings of the carriage with their clothes and she understood. He handed her a couple of socks of hers and said "put them on. It will get colder as the evening draws near. As much as you can wear, wear it."

In a few minutes he was done. He scooted towards her and sat next to her, took out his leather gloves from his coat pocket and wore them. He then pulled her close to her, rubbed her arms with his hand and said "dont worry. They will be back with help. The town was just two hours behind us."

Feeling her shiver he took off his coat and said "have it."

She shook her head saying "no. You wear it."

He let her go and looked into the bag again and then cursed causing her to raise her eyebrows. He smiled feeling embarrassed but said "my case has some coat. Let me get that."

Hayley said "Klaus, be careful."

Klaus smiled and opened the door as he removed the clothing item he had used to block the cold wind from invading their carriage.

A moment later he was climbing back in, fixed the door again and then opened the case. He took out his coat and gave it to her. Hayley hastily put it on and nestled close to him. He picked up Romeo and Juliet and started to read it in soft voice while his hands rubbed her arm.

Hayley felt so mesmerized by his soft voice that for a moment she forgot that they were in a crisis but suddenly the carriage rattled as the wind started blowing and they heard the howling sound of wind. Klaus closed the book and said "it has not been that long for them to leave. Hopefully they didnt catch the storm. But we cannot stay here. We will freeze to death if the weather continues to be like this. We need to find some place for tonight."

"No Klaus. What if we get lost. Lets stay here in the carriage. Louis or Thomas will come back in a while."

He looked into her scared face, grabbed her gloved hands and started to rub them in-between his hands. Their eyes met. She could see worry in his eye so she tried to keep herself calm and whispered "you know, I have read that body heat is enough to make people survive any cold."

He looked into her eyes and awarded her by bringing her close to him and kissing her lips. Hayley felt warmth wash over her. He broke the kiss, looked into her eyes, brought her on the floor and laid next to her, bringing her body close to him.

She could feel his body, his manhood against her body. His legs wound around her legs. He continued to hold her tight to her, his hand rubbing her back, trying to induce some warmth to her and then suddenly he gently laid her back, his hand going to her thigh and started rubbing it. Hayley felt her breathing hitching. His lips sought her lips and kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth. Suddenly he separated himself from her, pulled at his pants buttons and started to open them, tugged at them with frustration. His need had reached at peaks. He knew if he didnt have her in the next couple of minutes then he will explode. Hayley was gasping for breath even with the sight of him looking frustrated, his desire for her apparent. Finally he managed to release himself of those constraint and his hand was pulling her dress up, reached under the layers she was wearing and pulled her knickers down. He murmured "forgive me my dear, it is not a comfortable… " as he positioned himself on her but she had kissed him from continuing.

He smiled and slowly entered in her. She moaned "oh… Klaus…."

He gave her some time to adjust to his thickness in her. The moment he felt her relax he started to move, started to thrust slowly.

Her hands went around him bringing him close to him, the warmth returning to her legs with each thrust of his.

Klaus felt so warm by her breath near his ears that he felt like exploding and then he felt it, her tightening her legs around him and the squeeze before she relaxed with a moan "oh Klaus…." which just made him snap and he was releasing himself, filling her with his warmth moaning "Hayley..…" his lips planting a kiss in the folds of her neck when he finally could breath again.

He immediately pulled out of her, pulled her dress down her legs, buttoned himself and wrapped his legs around her bringing her close to him, pulling the panel of his own coat around her. He whispered "Are you warm, my dear?"

She smiled into his chest, kissed it and nodded. He said "we should try to sleep to avoid the cold, to distract our mind. With the weather like this we cannot go out."

Hayley muttered "that shouldn't be difficult."

He smiled at her sarcasm but closed his eyes.

When his eyes opened next time, he could feel her hands on his chest. One look at the window and it was getting dark. He groaned as he realized Thomas and Louis were not back yet and the first seed of doubt, uncertainty took root in his mind, they must be caught in the storm. The cannot survive the night in this cold. They need to get out of it. He rubbed his hands on her arms whispering "Hayley…"

Hayley opened her eyes slowly and murmured "Klaus … I am so cold," her teeth chattered.

Klaus pulled her closer, rubbing hands on her back and said "Hayley, we need to get out of here. We cannot survive the night here. Come."

He pulled her towards her and said "wear some more socks on your hand and feet."

He pulled some more socks from the bag and gave it to her and then fumbled at the corner of the case and took out two pouches and put them in his coat pocket. He then started stuffing some socks and a waistcoat in his satchel after taking out the documents from it. He thought for a moment and then fumbled in the corner of the case and took out the pistol and put in the satchel too. He saw her putting on socks over her gloved hands, noticed her shaking hand. He stared at her face, red cheeks and said "here."

He took out an extra waist coat and tied it around her head saying "this will keep you warm."

They stepped out of the carriage, him carrying a satchel around his shoulder and the lamp in the other. The first thing they noticed the snow had accumulated around them. She said "wait, we should put the food we brought, in that bag too."

Klaus nodded his approval. Hayley hastily climbed back in and came back with a bundle and put it in the satchel he was carrying. He tipped his face up, kissed her lips and said "we will be fine. I am with you."

She smiled encouragingly "I know."

He surveyed the directions critically for a moment, trying to decide which path should they take and then decided to move south where he knew the town was two hours behind them. He held her hand and said "lets go back to the town we came from."

She smiled and they started towards that direction.

After some quiet moments Klaus looked towards her and said "have I ever told you about the time when Rebekah wanted to get a mule against our parents wishes?"

She said "no" recognizing his attempt at stating a conversation to keep their minds occupied.

He smiled and started telling her about the tale of their childhood when they were a close knit family. Soon she was laughing but he could feel that she was getting cold. He started to rub her hands and said "tell me something about yourself. You are two sisters and just your parents. How did Amber came to marry James? It is James right?"

She said "yes. They loved each other. No, that is inaccurate. Let me start from beginning. Amber is younger to me but prettier." She smiled seeing the incredulous look on his face but continued "James' father is an acquaintance of my father. He showed his desire for my hand for his son James. This was two years back. I didnt want to get married but there is only so much protest you can do. The day James and his father officially came for my hand, he met Amber and fell in love with her. It was love at first sight. Do you believe in that?" inquiring him towards the end.

He said "I believe in the attraction but is that love, I am not sure. That is an interesting tale you are telling. I am trying to imagine how did Amber end up being with him but something tells me it will not be as fascinating as what you have in store for me."

She smiled mischievously and continued "you are right, my lord. You see, father and mother were furious when James changed his mind. Who wouldn't be upset? I was the older one and should have gotten married before her but what can one do. Father was a man of his words and same was the case with James father. This fight kept on going for a week and then I helped them elope" ending with pride in her tone.

Klaus abruptly stopped walking causing her to stop too. She looked into his face with a smile, met his shocked stare and then laughed openly "why, my lady! You are woman of multiple talents."

Hayley blushed to the roots of her hair and realized that for her self-respect she ought to be quiet.

He smiled and rubbed his hand in his hand "you are a very good sister, Hayley. Good daughter and an excellent wife."

He lifted her heavily dressed hand to his lips and kissed it but immediately laughed.

Hayley asked "are you still amused by my story?"

He said "no. I am amused that I just kissed a layer of garments."

She at once said "but I felt it" and flushed.

Klaus smiled seeing her red cheek unable to distinguish was it because of cold or embarrassment. He caressed her heavily covered hand and they continued to walk in quiet. Klaus started counting in his mind to get an estimate of how long have they been walking. About ten minutes later, he felt her slowing down. He looked around and said "we should sit there."

He led her to the side of the path, brushed the snow aside on a small patch and said "you should rest…" when suddenly Hayley said "Klaus…" Following her gaze over his shoulder he whirled around and saw a rider galloping towards them. He stopped right in front of them and asked "are you folks lost?"

Klaus said "I am Lord Niklaus, son of Duke Mikael of BedFord. Our carriage had an accident and our servants have not returned with the help. You will be rewarded for your services if you are able to provide us with, sir."

The man at once jumped from the horse, clumsily bowed saying "my lord."

He added as he straightened "my lord, my house is in the woods in that direction. Let me take you to it. You can keep yourself warm there for tonight and tomorrow I will bring help from the town. Your servants must have gotten lost."

He could feel Hayley's hesitation but they didnt have any choice. He had to take her in the warmth somewhere. He held on to his satchel tightly and said "thank you sir. You will be rewarded for your help."

the man said "my lord, do not worry over that. Come. We should get out of this cold and into the warmth."

He motioned them to the direction they were coming from and said "my lady can sit on the horse."

Klaus held her hand and helped her on the horse while he walked alongside the man. He said with a friendly grin "My name is Adam, my lord."

Klaus said "you have been great help, Mr. Adam."

He replied "my pleasure, my lord."

Klaus glanced at Hayley, gave her an encouraging smile and turned back again. They walked silently for a while eventually reaching their broken carriage. The man exclaimed "my lord, this is a terrible accident. Lord protected you and my lady."

Couple of yards further down the road and then he took a turn into the woods. Klaus groaned and realized that Thomas must have missed that.

He continued to lead them through the woods and finally they came to a stop near a cabin.

He knocked at the door and stood back. A moment later the door opened to reveal a young man. Adam said "Harry, Lord Niklaus and the lady needed help so I brought them here."

Harry surveyed them critically and then stepped back and let them in.

The moment they stepped in the warmth of the house, Hayley felt as if life has returned in her body. She impulsively went towards the burning fire and took off her layers of socks and gloves from her hand to warm her hands in the fire. She then took off her heavy coat and the waist coat Klaus had tied on her head. She turned towards Klaus just in time to see the man who had greeted him, raise his hand in the air and all warning died on her lips when his hand came down and hit hard on Klaus head. She screamed and started towards him as he fell on the ground, when a strong grip held her by her arm.

When his eyes opened he looked around disoriented, confused for a moment as a pain shot through his head. He felt the hard floor under him and then his mind cleared when he realized that his hands were tied behind his back. Hayley! His mind cleared further and he sat up. "Hayley?"

Hayley cried "Klaus" before a hand clasped her mouth and a hiss near her ear "if you dont want your husband to die, my lady, you will keep your mouth shut."

Klaus was now totally aware of what was happening. He stretched at the knot but useless so turned and twisted his ankle trying to reach the knot with his fingers and finally managed it and they started to work on the knot as his eyes surveyed the men standing in front of him. His eyes went to her scared face and said "are you alright my lady?"

Hayley nodded her head, stifling any sound that wanted to escape her lips but he could see fear in her eyes. He knew he had to keep his calm so he gave her a small smile.

He focused his eyes to the man holding her, the man who had brought them in, wondering if even he was truthful about anything and asked "what do you need from us, Adam."

He smirked confirming his suspicions about the wrong name. Their captor asked harshly "do you have money?"

Klaus gritted his teeth "yes. More than you have ever imagined. But first let her go."

The other man said "money first."

He felt conflicted but seeing that he didnt have any options he said "in my coat pocket, a pouch. Now let her go."

The man who had greeted them in the cabin helped himself to his coat while he stayed still, afraid that his unsuccessful efforts might get Hayley hurt. His fingers slowly working up to unknot the restraint on his hands. His eyes on Hayley, held by the man, fear in her eyes.

As he watched, the man shifted, his grip on Hayley tightened and he felt cold.

"if you hurt her, I will kill you both" said Klaus in a cold voice that made goose bump on Hayley's arm to stand up.

"Yeah?" the man bared his teeth. His hand moved from her arm down to her body sending shudder through Hayley's body. She pleaded "no…" but stifled her protest when a punch landed on Klaus's face. She closed her eyes as his hand touched her crotch, couldnt help the whimper, tears flowing down her cheek. The man hissed "dont you cry now, my lady. Smile. I am going to give you pleasure your husband never thought of giving you."

KLaus, groaned, licked the blood from his split lip and hissed "you will pay for this" and pulled at the knot and it came loose. At the precise moment he saw red seeing her face, her captor's hand on her crotch. He acted at once and punched the man who had attacked him, taking advantage of his slight distraction as his eyes were fixed on Hayley and her captor. As the man fell on the ground, Klaus darted towards Hayley. He grabbed the hand touching her crotch, twisting it backwards, pushed Hayley aside sending her on the ground while twisting his hand, pushing him back towards the back wall of the cabin when he felt it, a searing pain in his stomach.

Hayley came out of trance and at once got up and so did the man Klaus had punched. As she saw he advanced towards Klaus with murder written on his face and a dagger in his hand. She screamed " _Klaus, look out."_

Klaus heard the warming from Hayley and hastily rolled over, away from the man he was holding. There was a loud horrified scream as the dagger pierced the heart of her attacker. Hayley's hand went to her mouth; if only Klaus had not moved! The goosebumps on her body stood up. Taking advantage of Harry's momentarily cry of pain "brother!" she jumped at him. A slap landed on her face, sending her on the ground again. Panic started building in her she looked out and saw a knife on the table. She dashed to it and turned just in time to see the man charging at Klaus with the bloodied up dagger in his hand.

Klaus's one hand grabbed his attacker's hand and with the other he tried to thrust the dagger in him; the dagger he had pulled from his own stomach but the pain in his stomach was making him blind. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw her lunging at the man, screaming and jabbing him in his stomach with the knife in her hand. He yelled in pain and stumbled back whereas Hayley stepped back from him, backing to where Klaus was leaning against the wall. She cowered close to him, snuggling against him, felt his arm around her, heard his whisper "you did good, my lady" as their attacked take the knife out of his stomach and then he lunged at them yelling but then he fell within inches from them. Hayley looked up and saw him on the ground. She hastily moved to him, fearfully tried to move him but he was out. Klaus said in a tired voice "Hayley, tie him up."

Hayley hastily looked around for the rope but panic was making her blind so she yelled in frustration and then took off the sash off of her dress and held Harry's hand and with difficulty dragged him on the floor to the single beam in the middle of the room. She pushed him in the sitting position and tied his hand around the beam.

She stood up, looked down at him and for the first time she felt she could breath. She smiled, turned towards Klaus feeling relieved but it only lasted for a moment when she saw his eyes fluttering close. She darted to him saying "Klaus…" stopped talking when she noticed the dagger in his hand - the bloodied dagger. She knelt near him panicking. She pulled his body into her, her hand sneaked behind him to check for any wounds when he murmured "my lady…." he coughed "this is not the time to take advantage of me" trying to lighten up the mood when he knew she was looking for injuries. When she didn't feel anything she brought her hand back and muttered "Klaus you have been hurt. Where?" She hastily fumbled with his front and gasped when she saw the blood coming out of his black coat.

He coughed again "I know."

She hastily laid him down, took off his coat, cursed on the layers of clothing they were wearing but finally managed to reach his bare skin. Her eyes widened at the injury. They met his, her mind started to race; trying to figure out what should she do, trying to remember what she had read in books. She grabbed the waistcoat she had untied from her hair and pushed it hard on his wound saying in a composed voice, at least hoping to have achieved it "Lie still. I need to clean it, close it up to stop the bleeding. Now press on it until I find another way to stop the breathing." She grabbed his hand and pushed it on the waistcoat.

Infection! Her mind panicked but she pushed it back. She looked around in confusion and spotted the knife she had used on Harry. She picked it up, dashed to the door, stepped out and cleaned the blood in the snow and then dashed to the teary eyes she started to burn the blade. Suddenly she remembered something causing her to curse. She tore a strip from her dress and put the knife on it, frantically searched the cabin "oh lord, where is it?" and finally found what she was looking for. She glanced at Klaus lying on his back, breathing heavily. She said "I am here Klaus. I am here."

She hastily dashed out of the cabin again, gathered some snow in the metal jar she has unearthed and dashed back again.

She said "just a little while longer Klaus. Please stay with me."

He muttered "I am with you, my lady."

She commented "no, dont talk" as she held the metal cup on fire, winced when ti got too hot. She used her dress hem to hold it to preventing burning her fingers. When after sometime she felt the water was warm enough, she tore strips off of her dress and started to soak them in water. Heat the knife again saying "I need to stop the bleeding and clean this wound. It will be painful Klaus."

She glanced towards him as she kept the knife in the flames and saw him clenching his teeth. Their eyes met and he said with difficult "some protection?"

She got up form there and hastily went to him. She said "we need to move near the fire." She put her hand under his arm and tried to lift him but he groaned and cursed. She tried again and this time with his help she was able to dragged him a little closer to the fire. She knelt down next to him, gave him the dagger and said "bite on the handle Klaus. It will hurt."

He gritted "I will be fine. Do it."

She said, on the verge of crying "just think of something nice. Mama says, when one is in pain, think of moments that bring you calm."

He looked towards her and gave her an encouraging smile. She bend down, planted a kiss on his lips, felt him kiss her back. She straightened and removed the waistcoat from his wound. Very slowly and carefully she used the wet strips cut out of her dress to clean his wound and when she could see the cut, she gritted her teeth. It was long. She looked into his eyes to get his permission, to warn him, to apologize for the pain she was going to cause him. When he nodded biting his lips, she brought the hot knife over his wound and pressed on it. There was a slight sizzling sound and she heard him wince, the hand on his side clenched into a fist. She wiped her eyes to clear her view as she continued to press on the wound.

Klaus forced his mind to go to that night on the terrace of the manor when they had made a wager. When they were just friends but soon those memories shifted to when he was making her his wife, that smile, the realization that she was his, their tease, their jokes, the desires he had been feeling recently. The memories flowed through his mind and then darkness started to take over.

Hayley looked toward him, saw his eyes closed and asked in fear "Klaus."

* * *

Camille got out of the carriage feeling very depressed at a very dull evening at Mr. Emil where Elijah had mostly ignored her while she had to give company to Mr. Emil's maiden sister, listening to her meaningless gossips. Right now she just wanted and change and get in her warm plush bed to wash off this fatigue and drag she had been feeling since morning.

She put the reticule on the bed, and started to take off her hat when the door opened and Anna came in. She walked to her and helped her take off her dress.

While Camille was being helped out of her dress, Elijah was having his second glass of wine in the parlor. His mind jumbled with thoughts, images of Hayley and Niklaus in that carriage alone, his mother's demand about consummation over the marriage, were making him go crazy. Finally when he heard the clock in the hall struck half past ten, he put his glass down and headed towards his room feeling dejected, like a man who had just lost all his fortune.

Camille had removed the duvet from the bed when the door to the adjoining room opened causing her to spin towards it.

Elijah said in a slightly slurry voice "I want to tell you that no one can take Hayley's place in my heart. No one. But we have to do this. For the honor of the family, this marriage needs to be consummated. It might be easier for you to imagine Niklaus and me to imagine Hayley while we are at it."

Camille, heartbroken, looked at his face, at the cold hearted words he had just said to her and even though she knew what he was saying made sense logically, she said "I will not let you touch me Elijah."

He inquired angrily "then how do you propose we convince people that we had been together?"

Camille continued to look at his face and then rang the bell, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed saying "come, we have only a few minutes before Anna comes in. We want her to catch us in an act of being intimate. Hurry up. Pull that sheet over yourself so that no one can see you.

Elijah continued to look towards her in confusion for a moment, the wine still playing tricks in his mind and then for a moment everything became clear and he understood what she was saying.

His eyes went to her as she laid on the bed. He walked to her and got on his knees with her legs on either side of her.

Camille said "quick, that duvet. Quick."

He pulled the duvet over them and leaned slightly in. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Klaus but all she could see was Klaus's bare chest and arms around Hayley.

She felt him shift on her and gasped when his male hardness touched her. Her eyes flew open and caught him looking towards her. In the dim light of the fire and the lamp, she could see the animal desire, that she had seen the night they had conceived their child. Her own resolve of never letting him touch her with Hayley in his mind and Klaus in her mind started to weaken as she felt him getting harder. The only thing between them was her thin shift and his gown. She hastily turned her head towards one side and closed her eyes to not be tempted anymore.

Elijah's felt he would explode. The only thing that was keeping him from a lady was their nightdresses. A lady who was his wife and he as a husband had rights on her body, on her mind, he told himself. With that thought he leaned forward.

Anna gasped and immediately closed it as she saw someone in Camille's bed. From one look, that head full of black hair, she knew who it was. She immediately closed the door, a small smile lingering on her lips.

All Camille could think of was Klaus and Hayley. The moment she closed her eyes, images of their bodies, naked bodies tangled with each other were flowing through her eyes so she opened them again, inhaled to face what she knew was going to come, for she could feel him getting harder and harder. Their eyes met, his hand went to the hem of her shift and he started to roll it up until it gathered on her still flat stomach. She startled when his hand cold fingers touched her exposed crotch. She turned her head to her side when he started to unstring his robe. She didn't want to look at him and he didn't mind. Right now he needed his release. This had to be done, both of them knew that. It had to be done. There was no love there, no desire to move on with each other. It was just a means to an end. She bit her lips when she felt his hand part her legs further and him entering her.

He groaned at how tight and closed up she was. He snapped "relax."

Camille bit her lips and tried to relax imagining it was Klaus and managed it. He was soon rocking in her, his lips buried in his neck. She had her head turned to one side, determined to not feel anything by him but he was undoing her. He was undoing her really fast and then he said it. He said what slashed her heart into two "Hayley…."

* * *

 ** _A/N: so the trip is not going as they thought or for that matter, you must have thought. Sorry for the disappointment but a little drama that might bring them closer to each other is always a good thing, dont you think so? LOL_**

 ** _What do you think will happen in that cabin? Obviosuly klaus will live but what about the ordeal? Who will be able to reach them in the thickest of the woods? Who were those men? What do you think about Camille and Elijah? Do you think what Elijah did, will she forgive him? Should she forgive him? She too was thinking about Klaus after all and Elijah did give her a friendly suggestion lol. What do you think about Davina and Kol? Davina is nineteen in this story._**


	11. Chapter 11 Through the test - part 2

**_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I agree, Elijah is being an ass. He should treat Camille better. I got some really good suggestion about how Camille should make him suffer and I might take up on it :) Thank you. guest who suspects that Mikael might be behind this accident, I honestly thought about it then I decided to not make him that evil, after all Klaus is his "son" He does not have a problem with Klaus. He has an issue with Hayley. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to do justice to all the family member in this chapter albeit Klaus and Hayley cover the major portion of the chapter. Thank you for the feedback. I really love reading the reviews._**

* * *

Camille suddenly felt claustrophobic. He was still in her and then without thinking she pushed him back but he kept her locked in position and released himself. She knew it was a lost cause so she focus on her anger and let him finish. When he was done, she pushed him hard, pushed him away from her. She quickly gathered herself and hissed, trembling with anger "how dare you?"

He got up, closed his robes around him and said scornfully "dont be modest and pretend that you were not thinking of my brother."

She snapped as she scurried of the bed and pulled her night dress down "yes I was and it made it all so easy to tolerate this hideous act but I have a decency of containing myself from saying his name out-loud… against all my wishes" ending with scorn in her tone.

At once she realized it hit the mark when she saw anger flash on his face and he stormed towards his room without a single word which she thanked for because she was in a mind to tell him what she really thought of him but she knew once those words were out, there will be no future for them - if there was any chance right now.

She huffed and looked towards the bed in anger and then fell on it, pulled the blanket on her and tried to sleep but couldn't help block out that moan from her mind and her anger started to build up not to mention the disappointment she had been feeling as different layer of the most noblest Mikaelson brother were being removed. Finally, thoroughly depressed at her fate and life event, she managed to get some sleep.

* * *

Elijah was furious at what she had said to him. _How dare she?_ He said to himself but then he fell on the bed and thinking about Hayley in the white wedding dress that Rebekah had shown him in confidence before their lost marriage, he went to sleep.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Hayley rubbed his hands as she pleaded him "Klaus…." but he was very still, eyes closed. Her stomach dropped and her breathing hitched. She hurriedly put her hand on his chest, took a relief breath when felt it moving up and down. She sighed and then picked up the wet strip, squeezed the still warm water on the wound and started to clean his wound further; it had stopped bleeding so profoundly but still it was bleeding so she picked up the knife again and went to burn it further.

She muttered "I am sorry Klaus. It is so deep."

His body jerked as the hot steel touched it but never opened his eyes. When she was sure that she had stopped the bleeding as much as she could, she tore long strips of cloth of her dress, looked around and spot the sock she was looking for. She picked it up, padded it and put on his wound and then started tying the strip around his waist. She shifted him a bit so to get it around his back and finally knotted it on his waist. She looked at his face, stifled a sob and then leaned forwards, pressed the palm of her hand on his chest and relaxed. Gazing at the dried blood on her hands, she used the water in the can to wash them. Now all she had to do was keep him warm, that much she knew so she looked towards the dying fire, spotted the stack of logs near it and put one in it. She kept kneeling there for a while watching it burn with orange flame and then stood up and for the first time looked around the cabin, deliberately ignored the two men who had attacked them and spotted two single beds at the corner. She dashed to it and took off the sheets and the miserable blankets from them and went back to Klaus. She put the blanket on him, made a padded pillow with the waistcoat she had on her had, tucking the blankets and sheets around his body to keep him warm. After making sure he was warm, she sat next to him and grabbed his hand and brought them to her lips and gently kissed them saying "Klaus, please open your eyes."

She didnt know how long she sat with him when she heard a groan. At first she thought it was him but then her heart stopped beating when she realized that their attacker was waking up; he was not dead. As she watched, before her terrified eyes, he was free of his miserable bounds and was walking towards her with dagger in his eyes. She scooted back and for the first time took in how big he was. She looked around frantically for the knife or the dagger and spotting it near the fire she lunged at it even though she knew he will get to her before she will get to the knife and as expected before she could reach it she felt a yank on her hair and screamed, the dagger a few inches away from her fingers. He dragged her across the floor and pushed her on it hissing as well as wincing as his free hand went to his wound "you will pay for it. I got lucky. An injury caused by woman cannot be that deep. First I will ravish you and then do it again in front of your husband and then I will kill him in front of you and keep you for my personal pleasure."

Hayley eyes darted to Klaus, the fear gripping at her heart, the possibility of what can happen shook her to the core and she whimpered "no" as she sat up and scurried back but he dived at her. She rolled over before his body hit hers. His hand went to her sleeve and pulled at it ripping it off. She yelled "Klaus….Klaus" and punched the man. He groaned, of which she took advantage of and immediately stood up and started to get away when she felt his hand on her ankle and a pull. She screamed and fell on her face. He turned her over and climbed on her. His heavy body fell on Hayley and she screamed again "Klaus…" even though she knew it was no use; he was unconscious.

A pain shot through his body and made the image of her smiling face hazy and he was brought back to reality as he winced and then he heard a voice, coming deep from somewhere. Someone was calling his name. They needed him. Suddenly he heard it again and slowly opened his eyes and his eyes went to the ceiling. He felt disoriented for a moment and then he heard it again "no. no…"

Suddenly clouds parted as he recognized Hayley's voice. With difficulty he turned towards the sound and saw the man on her and her fighting with him. His gaze went to his discarded satchel near the door and he shifted, tried to get up and winced but he gritted his teeth and started to crawl towards the door, with his one eye on Hayley fighting tooth and nail with her attacker "you whore… you will pay for this" the man shouted. He focused on the crawling ignoring the pain in his stomach.

She frantically moved her head left and right as his lips tried to catch him. She used her fingers to scratch his face but no vail; he was too strong for her and was angry right now. Hayley screamed when she felt his hand on her thigh and dress being dragged up. Panic started to built up in her; nothing like she had ever felt before. She pleaded "no….KLaus…my husband will kill you" even though she could see him. He bared his teeth saying "your husband is a lucky fellow. Show me what you have in store for your husband. I like this fight in you. I will have fun with it."

Klaus gritted his teeth and lunged at the strap and pulled it towards him and fumbled in it and took out the pistol. He pushed himself in a sitting position, gritted his teeth again as he leaned against the door. He hastily checked it and looked up towards the man.

Hayley felt him fumbling with his trousers and lifted his knee and brought it to his groin. He winced loudly and hissed "you …" when a very cold voice said "let her go."

Hayley gasped and looked towards the voice "Klaus…"

Klaus continued to look towards the man with cold eyes, with the pistol targeted towards him "let her go. Hayley…."

He held out his hand for her.

The man got up from her. Hayley hastily dragged towards him.

The man stared at him smirking at the pistol. Klaus kept his eyes on him. He gaze went down to his partially opened trouser and he knew he was close. He knew that he has to do something. If something happens to him, this man will…. He shook his head, muttered "Hayley, close you eyes."

Hayley didnt need to be told twice. She closed her eyes tightly and didnt open even when she heard the loud sound and a scream.

A loud thud made her open her eyes. He said "Hayley…' as his arm went around her and he brought her close to him. He could feel her shudder.

"He came too close Klaus." She whimpered. " I feel so dirty."

He said in a weak voice "hush. You are safe now."

She looked towards the man and then at Klaus whose eyes were closing.

The exertion had caused him tiredness, she realized. She felt she couldn't move after what had happened but one look at his pained face she knew that she needed to focus so she said "listen we need to go close to fire."

All he did was nod and tried to push him up but winced.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, she helped him up and helped him walk to the fireplace and laid him down and then put the blanket on him. He stretched his arm out muttering "come."

She said "wait" darted to the door and bolted it from inside and came back to lie next to him. She put his head on his arm and asked "how do you feel?"

He muttered "well taken care of."

She said still shaking with what had happened "I was so worried."

Hearing the tremor in her voice he grabbed her shaking hand and squeezed them. She suddenly broke down saying "Klaus, oh, lord I have never been this scared in my life. This was horrible."

He said "you are safe now." as he pulled her toward her muttering "go to sleep.

She at once asked "no. You need to eat something."

She dashed to his satchel and took out an apple and put it against his lips. He took a bite, coughed and said with difficulty "I cannot eat anything right now. I want to sleep."

She said "alright" and snuggled close to him and closed her eyes and finally let go of her tears not knowing when she drifted off to sleep.

She startled when she heard a soft voice "Hayley…"

She hastily opened her eyes and looked up when he winced and cursed making her realize that her elbow had hit his wound "oh no. I am sorry Klaus" but realized that he was muttering in his sleep. She touched his hand, felt them cold, scurried to the dying fire and put another log in it but groaned when it didnt ignite from the dying spark. She grabbed her reticule from the floor, looked into it and found matchbox. After making sure that the log was burning she fixed his blanket and said "it will be warm soon Klaus"

She sighed and got next to him again.

She was deep in sleep when she heard him whisper "Hayley…"

She looked up and saw his eyes were open. She slowly sat up, her body aching after sleeping on the ground for so long. She asked softly "Klaus, how do you feel?"

He muttered "I am thirsty."  
She hastily touched his hand and gasped; they were hot. The infection, had set in. She looked down at his wound and said "oh Klaus…. I will bring water for you. Wait."

She dashed outside. It was still partially dark. She looked around frantically. There must be a supply of water in this cabin, she wondered. She walked to the end of the cabin, looked behind it and saw a big container. She ran to it, took off the lid and looked inside and laughed with relief when she saw water in it. After hastily collecting some water in the can she went back in, helped him up and put the can on his lips. He coughed but managed to drink some. She laid him down and then said "I need to clean your wound again Klaus."

He said "alright."

He kept himself still as she cleaned his wound, bind it again, his eyes on her face. He could see her gritting her teeth and knew in his heart his wound was bad. He asked "how deep is it?"

She muttered "I didnt measure."

He held her hand over his wound when he noticed the tremor in her voice "Hayley…."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second and then looked up and pleaded "Klaus please dont die."

He smiled, squeezed her hand and said "anything else."

She shook her head, unable to say anything as tears rolled down her cheek. He said "I wouldn't" as he closed his eyes.

She sighed and finished her work and then washed the knife in the same water now that she knew she had plenty of water supply.

She put the slice of apple against his lips saying "you need to eat this Klaus. Your wound has gotten infection. Your body needs strength to fight it."

Feeling really hungry by now, he bit into it and ask as he chewed "have you eaten anything?"

She said "I am eating" as she took a small bite from another slice she cut for herself.

No one said anything for the next few moments as Klaus closed his eyes, his body starting to shiver. Hayley fixed his blanket unnecessarily, wet the strips and tried to cool him down by putting them on his forehead. Finally from the shallow breathing she realized that he had gone back to sleep. She slowly got up and started looking in the cabinet and smiled when she found three potatoes. She went to the fireplace and suspended them over the fire on the hooks available and then continued to search more. Soon she had discovered some eggs and a loaf of bread. She put all the edibles on the table and then went to collect some more water. She put the eggs in it, glanced at the small stove in the corner, disregard it, wanted to conserve the wood, she hung the can on one of the hooks too. She then went back to where Klaus was lying, touched his forehead. Feeling it still warm, she wet the strip and put on his head. He shivered violently and said "Hayley…"

She grabbed his hand, lifted it to her lips and said "Klaus, I am here."

He whispered "lie with me."

She smiled sadly, gulped her tears but laid down next to him pulling the blanket over him.

* * *

Elijah was pacing his room wondering where his servant was. It was already nine in the morning, when the door opened and his servant came in. He asked crossly "where were you Bill? It is almost nine o clock"

He said "my lord, his Grace requires you presence in his room. His grace said to tell you it is the matter of extreme urgency."

Elijah grunted and went to the changing chamber with Bill behind him.

Ten minutes later he left his room wondering what could it be that requires his presence by his father at this hour in the morning and that too on a weekday. Can it be about Camille and how he has to make her his wife? Well he has done that. Now they can be happy ending his thought broodingly.

He felt no need to knock as he was to be expected. The moment he entered his father's room, he stopped as he saw Louis standing there. He said in confusion "Louis, were you not supposed to be in London?"

His head hung at his comment. Elijah's eyes went to his parents' gloomy faces and a moment later he knew why.

Mikael said gravely "Louis informs be that yesterday afternoon Niklaus's carriage had an accident. Louis went to get help but he got caught in he storm so he couldnt reach them on time. This morning when he reached the place where they had the accident they were not in the carriage.

Elijah looked towards his mother distressed face and asked in confusion "what do you mean they were not in the carriage?"

She sobbed "Niklaus and Hayley are missing Elijah."

Thinking of her being out in this weather, his heart jumped in this throat and he said "we need to find them. The weather! They cannot survive the weather out in open"

Mikael said in the same tone "yes. You and Kol need to go immediately. Take Louis and few more and dont come back until you find them. I will send someone to get Freya."

Elijah nodded curtly, turned to Louis "Louis go get Lord Kol."

Louis bowed and left the room.

* * *

Kol had his hands linked in his back as he walked with Davina on the small charming bridge across the lake. He remarked "I have to admit. You were right. This is breathtaking image in the morning."

Davina smiled "I used to come here even earlier when I was young. This was where I met Josh."

He smiled at how soft her voice had gotten at the mention of his name.

He held out his hand at feeling the slippery patch, at the end of the bridge. Davina held his hand and stepped over it but he didnt let her go. She smiled "my lord, my hand."

He smiled and let to.

She asked "when did you come back from France?"

Kol said "last year. I was gone to get the training of dealing with injuries in emergencies"

Davina said "that is very fascinating and noble profession."

Kol smiled "yes it is. Thank you."

She smiled "That means that you must know French."

"Of course. Vous êtes la plus belle femme du monde" he bowed.

Davina laughed "did you just praise me?"

He said mischievously "perhaps."

She suggested "maybe you can teach me."

He commented with slight surprise

"you want to learn French. That is very interesting but might I ask why, my lady."

She said "I always find that a very romantic language."

He laughed and was about to say something when he heard the sound of gallops. He spun towards it and frowned as he recognized Louis. He asked "Louis, shouldnt you be in London by now?"

Louis jumped down, bowed to him, straightened and said "my lord, Lord Niklaus and his lady's carriage had an accident and they are missing. Lord Elijah needs you presence at the manor. He is leaving to look for them."

Kol quickly turned back to Davina and said in a hurried yet composed voice "pardon me Davina. I have to leave."

Davina who was frowning said "oh no. Please go. I do hope they are not in any sort of trouble. Be safe."

Kol kissed her hand and quickly mounted the horse Louis had brought saying "Timber is on the other side of the lake" and galloped towards the manor, his heart racing at what must have happened.

* * *

Rebekah was in the dinning room sipping her tea when she heard Anna say "my lady, Lord Salvatore is waiting for you in the drawing room."

She felt like jumping up and down but she composed herself and got up saying "send tea Anna."

She ran her hand on her elegantly made bun and beautiful dress wondering what was Stefan doing here so early in the morning but she walked to the drawing room with the smile on her face.

She smiled and said "Stefan…" as she glided to him in a graceful style that she was known for.

Stefan kissed her cheek and then held her at arm's length and said "Rebekah, we must talk. It is really important."

Rebekah smiled even though her heart, unknown of the reason, had already started to race "yes my love. I am here for you."

She led him to the two seat sofa and brought him down with her as she sat on it sat.

Stefan at once stood up and walked to the fireplace an then turned towards her and said "Rebekah, there is no easier way to say this. Forgive me for breaking your heart but I cannot go ahead with the wedding."

She slowly stood up, her heart sank, confusion setting in her heart but asked in a composed void "why?"

He asked "do you blame me for not wanting to marry in a family that lacks in the sanctity of relationships?"

She gasped at him as the underlying meaning of what he had said dawned on her and exclaimed "Stefan…." when she heard running steps causing her to spun around.

At that moment Anna came in with tray laden with tea. She asked "Anna what is going on?"

Anna said "lady Rebekah, I dont know. Louis came back from the journey."

Rebekah glanced from Stefan to her but the pit in her stomach was getting bigger. She knew that something horrible had happened. She asked "alone?"

Anna hung her head saying "yes my lady."

Rebekah asked curiously "why?" when she saw Kol running in the foyer.

She at once knew something had happened. She looked towards Stefan and said "Stefan we must talk about it. Please wait for me but I must see to it what is going on."

She hastily walked out not knowing that Stefan had followed him.

She said "Kol…."

Kol stopped in his track, turned to her and asked "Rebekah! Do you have any more information?"

She asked "about what Kol?"

He hastily brought her up to speed "Nik and Hayley had an accident. They are missing. Elijah and I are going to look for them."

Her hand went to her mouth and at the same time she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder.

Stefan asked "do you need any help to find them Kol?"

Kol said "thank you Stefan but right now I would prefer if you stay behind with Rebekah and mother."

Stefan said "of course."

Rebekah turned to him, confused but not forgotten that he was breaking their engagement but said "oh Lord, what is happening?"

She hurried towards her mothers room, Stefan hesitated just far a moment before following her.

* * *

Camille was lost in thoughts as she walked towards the breakfast room knowing well that she was horribly late but last night event had made her sluggish and depressed. She stopped as she saw Elijah hurrying towards his room. Seeing distress and noticing his hurried steps she felt like asking him the cause for it but remembering last night she raised her chin and continued to walk. The moment she entered she noticed that the whispers ceased. Feeling self conscious as she recalled her night with Elijah being witnessed by Anna, she asked "what is going on Anna?"

Anna said "lady Camille, lord Niklaus and Lady Hayley's carriage had an accident"

She felt her heart stopping. Klaus! she asked "how are they?"

Anna looked down and said with reluctance "no one knows, my lady. They are missing. Louis went to get help. By the time he got back, they were not in their carriage."

Camille hastily turned and almost ran towards Esther's room now knowing the reason for Elijah's worry. She took a deep breath before entering. Seeing Esther sitting on her favorite chair gazing out of the widow she hurried to her and said in a consoling voice "Esther they will be fine. Klaus can take care of himself. They might have found some shelter and wandered off the path."

Esther looked toward her with wet eyes and said "I was so unhappy with him when he left. If he does not come back, I will feel miserable Camille."

Her heart stopped at even the possibility but she assured her "they will Esther."

Esher muttered "Niklaus, my son, I pray you are in good health."

Camille noticed lack of Hayley's name and her heart wet out for her.

She brushed her hand on Esther's shoulder to soothe her and prayed in her heart that both Hayley and Klaus were fine somewhere.

* * *

She turned around after taking off the potatoes and the can with boiled eggs from the hook with the help of the skirt of her dress to prevent her fingers getting burnt and saw him trying to get up. Alarmed at what he was doing, she dashed to him, held his arm and asked "where are you going?"

He gritted his teeth "to get help"

She pushed him down saying "Klaus you have fever. You cannot walk."

He said "I can…" and pushed her away and tried to get up but winced. She set him down and said "please try to sleep."

She put his head in his lap and ran his hand on his head saying "please try to rest. Every thing will be alright."

Their eyes met; his tired and fatigued from the fever, hers worried about him and tired because of ordeal. Finally he nodded, he grabbed her hand and went to sleep.

She continued to look at his face, the pale complexion, the sight blue lips. Images of their marriage, their consummation of the marriage, her developing feelings for him, their tease, started to flash through her mind. Her heart started to race at the thought of life without him. She felt, she couldn't breath. The walls were closing on her. She looked into his tired face and at once said with determination " Klaus. I will go and get some help."

When he didnt say anything, she hastily put his head down on the padded waistcoat, put her hand on his chest but it was too still. She looked up, panicking now and put her finger under his nose and laughed with relief when she felt warm breath on her finger. She grabbed his hand, massaged them, kissed them and said "I will be back Klaus. I will be…. Klaus" when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Hayley dont go. The snow" He said in pain.

She cupped his cheek, caressed it and said "I will be back soon. I promise. If I am unable to find help, I will be back by the sunset"

He protested "no Hayley."

"I will be back Klaus. You need to be seen by a physician."

She had picked up the oil lamp… when he whispered "pistol. Bring it here."  
Hayley picked up the discarded pistol and took it to him. He said "this …trigger. Just aim and press. Dont think. If you think you are in danger… just press."

She nodded when he pulled her down towards him and kissed. She immediately kissed back trying to induce some warmth to his blue lips. When she leaned back, he said in a tired voice "be careful"

She bundled herself with gloves and socks, tied the waistcoat on her head like Kluas had done, swung the satchel with pistol around her body, picked up the oil lamp and headed out. Her heart was in her mouth at leaving him alone in this situation but she knew she had to do something otherwise he might die. She grabbed her reticute, satchel and headed out. The moment she stepped out, she leaned against the cabin, her hand going to her stomach as she heard a rumbling noise; hunger had started to take in. She looked at the horse, cursed why didnt she ever learned to ride it. She tried to climb it but was unable to. She yelled in frustration and then looked towards the cabin and thinking of Klaus and the fear of what might happened, she picked up her dress and started to walk, roughly in the direction towards the main road from where they had taken the detour. Forgotten was her cold, her fear, her fatigue. Suddenly she started to run. She didnt know how long she ran for. She stopped panting for breath, looked behind her. The cabin was no where in sight. She looked around in frustration and then to her dismay it started to snow but she continued with determination. A few more steps and she stopped when a thought struck her. She hastily looked behind her; the footprints, they will disappear in snow. She yelled in frustration and headed back feeling dejected.

After bolting the door behind her, she walked to him, knelt near him, felt him still hot and said "it has started to snow. I will leave early tomorrow."

But he was sleeping. She continued to look towards him and then laid next to him, wrapping her arm around him.

* * *

Elijah jumped off his horse and dashed to the carriage and opened the carriage door and noticed clothes on the floor. He looked around, there were no footprints. He looked up as the snow continued to fall and then said "Kol, you and Louis, go in that direction. We have light for a couple of more hours. I will go back to the town and find out if they went back. We shall meet back at this spot in two hours."

He got back on this horse and galloped his horse in that direction.

* * *

Hayley startled in her sleep when she felt something warm touch her hand. She at once sat up and notice he was burning up. She rubbed his hand and put the wet strips on his head again whispering "Klaus stay with me."

After putting another log in the fire, she took out the boiled eggs from the pan and peeled it and went back to him and sat next to him, not really knowing what to do. Her mind going to what Freya must be doing, what Rebekah and others must be doing. Do they even know that they are missing. Louis and Thomas, are they even alive. She startled when she saw him stir. She hastily said "Klaus."

He opened his eyes with difficulty and then closed them as he muttered "Hayley, you are back."

She said softly "yes I am. I am sorry i couldn't get the help. I started to snow and the footprints were disappearing. I will go tomorrow and get help."

He whispered "I need water."

She said "I will be back."

A few moments later, Klaus felt her hand at the back of his head as she tried to lift him. He opened his eyes and pushed himself in slightly upright position as she put the water can against his lips. He sipped the water and then fell back.

She broke a piece of egg and put in his mouth saying "you need to eat."

He started to chew but asked "have you eaten."

She said "I have. I was hungry so I ate one."

He looked into her eyes doubtfully, shook his head knowingly but then closed his eyes feeling too tired to keep them open or to even say anything as his body shivered violently.

As she watched him to go sleep she thought about how to mark her path tomorrow if it starts to snow again and then she spotted a red dirty cloth in a basket and started to make strips of them. When she was done she got up and picked up a charred piece of wood from the fireplace and marked a line on the wall to keep track of how many days have gone by. She sighed as she realized that she had nothing else to do and nothing much to eat either. What she had, she decided to keep it for Klaus, to keep his strength up so she drank water, a lot of water to fill her stomach up. Finally she laid next to him, wrapped her arm around him hoping to keep his body warm against hers and closed her eyes. Sleep was no where near but she finally managed to get some, waking up a couple of times to check on him, checking if he was breathing or not but not once he opened his eyes.

* * *

Elijah said "we need to head back to the town. It is dark and it is no use. Start the search tomorrow."

Kol grimly nodded as the servants held the oil lamps up for them to see around, wondering how will they survive the night out there for they were sure now if they had found some proper shelter, they would have gotten to the manor by now.

* * *

Next morning, Hayley got up really early. Got herself bundled up, put another log in the fire, fed him half an egg with difficulty and said determinedly "I will be back with help today Klaus."

Before he could say anything, she kissed him and headed out.

She started walking and after every few paces she started to tie read strings on the dry branches of the trees but continued to walk thinking of just Klaus, getting some help for him, wondering about the strong feeling she was developing for him. Was it a normal instinct as a human being or something else? Can she live without him? She vigorously shook her head and picked up her pace not wanting to even entertain the thought. She didnt know how long she walked but the sun was completely out, promising a nice clear day with no fresh snow. Suddenly she stopped when she noticed a faint smoke at a distance away from the main road. Her heart jumped, excitement built up in her. She picked up the speed, took the detour from the main road and traded though the snow, a little deeper than the path. She ran towards it, lifting her dress up and started banging at the door. A moment later someone opened the door and an irritated voice said "what has befallen on you? Hold your … ?" but stopped talking when his gaze fell on her

Hayley hastily stepped back as her gaze went to the white hair, weather beaten yet very kind face, the incidence of past two flashed though her eyes and fear gripped her heart, her hand went to her satchel. Then her thought went to Klaus. She said in a clam voice "sir, my husband. He has been hurt. I need help. Please. I need help."

"father, who is it?" A young voice asked

Hayley looked over his shoulder hopefully, hopefully that someone will be able to help her.

The door opened further and a old woman and a young man revealed themselves.

Hayley said feeling relieved after seeing the old woman "oh, please ma'am, help me. I have money. I will give you whatever you desire. Please help me. My husband."

the woman surveyed her critically, her tattered clothes and when she thought they will refuse to help, she turned to the young man and said "William, help the young woman."

He nodded and said "wait here ma'am."

He was back with an axe and a satchel and a lantern and said "lets go."

He grabbed the rein of his horse and said to her "madam, you can sit on it."

She said feeling too distressed "no, I will walk. We must hurry" as she rung her hands and started walking faster. They followed the red cloth she had tied and she realized that she had walked a long way. Her feet were getting tired and she stumbled many time, her heart going out for Klaus and praying he were alive. That was all she was praying. Finally they reached the cabin. She gathered her remaining strength and ran towards it, fell as she approached it, her hand frozen, her body starting to feel the cold. She picked herself up quickly and ran inside and cried in anguish as she saw that the fire had died. She darted to him with racing heart. His eyes were closed. She hastily put her finger under his nose and sighed with relief, in fact a laugh of relief escaped her mouth as she cradled his body in her lap, rubbing his arms frantically to warm him and whispered "Klaus…I am here. I promised I will be back and I am here. I brought help."

She looked up at William with pleading glance and found him gazing at the dead men in the cabin.

She explained "they tired to rob us and then…please help my husband."

He nodded nervously and walked to her. He knelt near her and touched him and said "he is very ill. We should take him to my house. Help me carry him to the horse."

With William's help they put him on the horse on his stomach. Hayley said "we must hurry" ringing her hand.

He said "you can sit on the other horse and I can sit with him. This way we will reach quicker."

Hayley said desperately "I cannot ride."

William said "aright then, you should sit with him."

He help her up on the horse behind Klaus as his limp body rested in her lap and got on other horse and they headed towards his cabin.

* * *

Elijah asked "what is it?" when he noticed the thoughtful expressions on his brother's face as he stared at the tree touching the red string.

Kol said thoughtful "these strings. they were not here yesterday."

Elijah said "what are you thinking brother?"

Kol said "nothing yet" but mounted on his horse and trotted it towards the trees with those strings on An hour later they spotted a cabin. He jumped off his horse and ran to it and barged in the already open door. At once he saw the two bodies. He walked to them checked them muttered "they are dead. They were here and they are hurt. Look at all that blood. My guess is Nik is hurt and that is why he has not been able to reach anywhere."

Elijah asked as he got up examining one of the bodies "we should follow the strings."

* * *

Rebekah ran through the corridor not caring for propriety and dashed into her mother's room after knocking at it for a second "have you heard anything?"

Esther said in anguish "no. Nothing yet."

Rebekah inhaled to calm herself realizing her mother needed her, walked to her and asked "have you had any breakfast? Where is father?"

Esther said "no I have not. Your father is in courts."

Rebekah rang the bell and said "they will be alright."

* * *

Camille was feeling really worried having not heard anything about them. Her back was hurting having not able to sleep all night. Again and again she kept thinking about them spending night in the cold while they all were enjoying the warmth of their rooms. Finally she got tired and rang the bell for Anna. A few minutes later when Anna entered, she said "Anna prepare my bath and after that bring my breakfast in the room."

Anna curtseyed and headed towards the bath chamber.

* * *

In the mean time, Hayley looked towards Klaus lying on the bed in the two bedroom house of the generous people who had helped them and pleaded "please, I beg you to help him. He needs a doctor. He will die if the infection is not treated."

William exchanged looks with his mother and said "I shall go to city and bring a doctor for him but it is a half day journey. Right now there is no use going. It is getting dark. Tomorrow morning the first thing I will go."

Hayley cried in anguish and grabbed Klaus's hand and realized it was really hot at the same time she heard him murmur "Hayley…"

She once again pleaded "please."

William said "ma'am, we need to get his temperature down. He is fighting an infection. My father was a barber in the kings army and had taught me a few things. I can help him until we get a proper doctor."

Hayley looked doubtfully at the woman who nodded encouragingly.

She said "my name is Emily, child. My son can help."

Hayley said "my name is Hayley..."

They looked towards Klaus when he murmured "Lady ...Mikaelson… Lord Nikl...Niklaus Mikaelson" coughed and continued "of Bed… Bedford."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The woman at once bowed and said "my lady"

She said "no, please" helping her up "I need just help for my husband."

William said "mother, I need boiled water to wash his lordship's injury and they must be hungry."

She nodded and went back to the small kitchen.

Half an hour later, Hayley pulled the blanket over him and laid next to him on that small bed as exhaustion finally started to take over. She scooted close to him, wrapped her arm around him, the tears she had been holding since morning started to fall, her lips touching his arm as she whispered, pleading "Klaus please don't leave me. I need you. Please. You have to get better. We have just started our life together. I have yet to make Elijah suffer. You have to make sure Camille is happy. Please Klaus."

But there was silence; he had lost consciousness. She put her hand on his chest; it was rising up and down. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep and was on that balcony.

While they slept, Emily looked down at both of them tangled with each other and got another blanket and put it on them and left he room muttering "they didnt eat anything."

Her son washed his hands and said "when they get up they will need it. He is very sick. I am afraid the infection has spread. Let us go out and let them rest."

Hayley was deep in sleep when she felt a nudge and someone call for her."

Her eyes snapped open and she said hopefully "Klaus, how…"

He asked in a very tired voice "where are we?"

She said, feeling his very warm head "this nice couple and his son is helping us. Klaus. You shouldn't move. Stay still" She shifted close to him.

He whispered "my lady, you need to know…." winced "what you are doing, I cannot contain myself."

She laughed with relief and said in a shaky voice "then I shouldn't disappoint you."

Klaus wiped her tears saying "forgive me Hayley. I shouldnt have brought you with me."

She cried in anguish "please don't talk if you are going to talk no sense. You need to rest."

The both looked towards the door when they heard a knock. Hayley hastily sat up as the door opened and William came in with his mother and said "my lady, lord Niklaus wound should be cleaned again. It has been some time you have cleaned it."

She stood aside as she saw William clean his wound. She startled when she felt a soft hand on her arm.

The woman said "you did good, my lady. All we do now is pray. Let me get something for you to eat."

After he and his mother left the room, she sat next to him with her back towards him when she felt his arm go around her waist and pulling her toward him.

She gulped her tears before turning towards him with a smile on her lips. He said "I want to say…"

She said rather harshly "no… I don't want to hear any thing. Whatever you have to say, you will say it to me when we get back home" and removed his arm angrily and started towards the door, when it opened and she stopped. Her already teary eyes overflow and she threw herself into his arms saying " _Kol_. Oh lord, you found us. Kol, Klaus is badly hurt."

Kol gently patted her back trying to comfort her and then separated her from him and walked to the bed, touched Klaus's forehead, saw him flutter his eyes open for a moment, smiled at the recognition in them before they shut again and said "Hayley stay here. I will get the carriage."

William said "my lord, town is half a day ride. You need to rest. Leave tomorrow morning. Lord Niklaus, in this condition, cannot travel at night in any case.

Kol looked towards Elijah who nodded curtly, his eyes fixed on Hayley as she sat next to Klaus, held his hand and whispered something.

She startled when Elijah asked "Hayley are you alright?"

She said, still holding Klaus's hand whose eyes were open now "yes Elijah. Thank you for finding us."

Klaus gathered courage and too said in a weak voice "yes brother, Thank you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. So what do you think? Will Rebekah's engagement be broken? Elijah's obsession Hayley.. how far will it take him? Will Davina and Kol make any progress in their relationship or they will remain friends as of now? What will happen to Klaus for killing those men? Have this ordeal made them aware of their feelings for each other?**_


	12. Chapter 12 Healing and recovering part 1

**_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter. On the way to recovery. I hope you enjoy it. This story is a slower than the rest of my stories. I warned you guys in the beginning that I am doing something different in this story lol. Dont worry it will pick up pace in a couple of chapters. Enjoy._**

* * *

Klaus felt her hand squeezing his and returned it before his eyelids closed out of tiredness.

Hayley continued to look towards him and then asked, without taking her eyes off of him "Kol ever will we go to manor in this condition of his. He cannot sit for so long?"

Kol said "I will arrange for a ambulance Hayley."

He turned towards Elijah and said "brother, you should leave with Louis and Ben. We will need the ambulance early in the morning to go back to the manor."

Elijah's eyes reluctantly shifted from Hayley's worried face and her hands in Klaus's hand and she said "that is an excellent idea."

He looked towards them and said "I will get help soon, Hayley. Niklaus will heal in no time" before leaving.

Hayley felt as if she could breath. She just wanted to go back to her warm bed and lie down. For the first time in two days, the image of her room flashed through her mind and she felt relieved that they will be back in the warmth of her house soon.

She startled when Kol said "you both need to rest."

William said "my lord, you must be hungry. Come, have something to eat and then I will make sleeping arrangements for you."

He said "Thank you but as for sleeping arrangement, I can sleep on the floor. I dont need anything other than a blanket."

Later that night, after dinner; eating something and force feeding Klaus they all retired to their room.

Hayley looked towards Kol feeling conscious but then Kol turned the lamp off and she, in the dark of the room, only lit by the fireplace fire, laid next to Klaus holding him.

Next morning Elijah was outside the house promptly at 11 am. Louis and some others helped practically unconscious body burning with fever Klaus in the ambulance. When Kol said "I shall travel with Hayley and Klaus. Elijah you can follow in the other carriage", Hayley felt really grateful. William handed him a bag saying "my lord, something for you to eat on the way and some warm water in the tumblr. This is all we could do."

Kol grabbed his hand and said with gratitude "what you have done is more than enough. You save their lives and for that we shall always be grateful to you and your family."

The moment the carriage started to move, Klaus startled and said "Hayley…." She scurried off the seat and knelt near him on the carriage floor, grabbed his hand in both of her hands "I am here Klaus…"

He murmured "dont go.. it is cold…"

She sat next to him saying softly "no I am not going. I am here" as she fixed the blanket around him. Her eyes went to Kol in worry when he explained "his fever is really high. The infection is spreading. He is talking in high fever unaware of what he is saying."

She felt like crying but she held her own. After a few silent moment, she noticed him move his tongue on his lips and muttered "water…"

A moment later, a glass of water was handed to her by Kol. When Kol tried to help her, she said "no, I can do it." She lifted his head against her lap and put it against his lips. Klaus gulped down the water hurriedly when Kol at once said "not so much Nik. Slowly."

She wiped the water from his chin and rested his head in her lap, drinking the rest of the water. They both sat quietly as the carriage swayed and moved at a steady speed. With each passing minute, his warm body was making her wish she could fly to the manor, where he will be able to get better care. Suddenly she looked up and her eyes met Kol's and the slight smile on his face made her feel flustered and her cheek reddened. The carriage jerked violently and he winced. Impulsively she pulled her head close to her belly and whispered "we are alright Klaus…"

He shook his head restlessly to swat her hand and then to her heart race, his nose and lips were pressed against her belly. Instinctively her eyes went to Kol again and noticed to her relief that he was gazing out of the window.

A small smile spread on his lips as he, from the corner of his eyes, noticed her looking towards him. He said, glancing at his pocket watch "we should be back to the manor in four hours. You should sleep, Hayley. I am awake."

She shook her head saying "no. I want to stay awake."

He leaned forward, held her hand and said "he will be fine Hayley. I will personally make sure he is fine."

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she said "Kol if anything happens to him I …." unable to finish her sentence.

Kol said "nothing will happen. Don't worry. Everything will be alirght."

Despite her protest, she finally drifted off to sleep, to Kol's relief. With Klaus worry, no one including Hayley were acknowledging how worn she was looking and needed rest. He closed his eyes too but didnt sleep. He only startled when he heard Klaus's murmur "Hayley don't go. It is … it is… I am too cold…."

His reached out, touched his brother's forehead and groaned as he realized that he was hotter than last time he had checked. He took out a cloth from the bag William had given him, put it across his head causing a shriver in his brother's body but he never opened his eyes.

To his relief she slept through most of the journey.

Hayley startled from her sleep and at once sat up, her hand still in his grasp but to her relief his eyes were open. Her gaze went to kol and she said horrified "I slept…"

Kol looked towards her, the smile slipped from his face and said seriously "yes Hayley. You slept and I was all alone to…" but stopped talking as he noticed the teary face. He hurriedly continued "oh, lord, I was making a joke, Hayley. I didnt mean it. Nik…"ending with desperation in his tone looking a this brother helplessly who smiled and then blinked as a tear fell on his face.

Klaus muttered "it was your prank. Get out yourself" as he closed his eyes slightly squeezing her hand "how far are we from the manor?"

Kol at once knew he was in pain. He looked at his pocket watch, looked out of the window and said "half an hour perhaps."

Hayley ran a hand through her hair muttering "I am a mess. What would his Grace say."

Kol glanced at her tired face and said "you, my dear, will shame the family but I have it on good authority that we shall all live through it."

This time Klaus did laugh softly immediately wincing with pain. Hayley glared at Kol angrily as if it was his fault that her husband was in pain and looked out.

She stepped out when the carriage stopped and was immediately engulfed in Rebekah's warm, body crushing embrace. She said "Rebekah, you … I cannot breathe."

Kol stepped out and said "Rebekah, let the poor girl be. She has been through an ordeal."

When Rebekah still didnt let her go so he gently detangled Hayely from her and said "Rebekah, tell Lily to get heating pans for Klaus's bed and send someone for Sir Claire."

Rebekah picked up her skirt and ran inside where Kol said to the footman "I need stretcher to take Lord Klaus inside."

Hayley felt so overwhelmed with the way everyone was running around. Kol said "Hayley, you should go in. We will bring him in."

She said "no, I…." only to be interrupted by Esther saying "Lily, take Lady Hayley inside and help her change."

Hayley felt like protesting but Kol once again said "Hayley, please go. Mother is right. Freshen up and eat something, gain some strength to be able to help him heal."

Ten minutes later, she was immersed in the bathtub filled with warm water, all the tight and tired muscles in her body relaxing with the help of the tonic that Kol had give to Lily. Her eyes going to the partition leading to main room, again and again but she stayed here. After ten minute of being in the water, she said "Lily that is enough. Get me my robes."

Twenty minute later, when she walked out of the changing chamber, stopped as she noticed a couple of people in the room gathered around Klaus. She had hardly taken as step towards him when she heard Esther say "Hayley…"

She turned towards her questioningly. Esther said "you should rest in adjoining room. Lily bring something to eat for Lady Hayley in the next room."

Hayley said anxiously "but I want to stay."

The steel in Esther's eyes made her tremble but she was not going to leaver her husband. She startled when Camille said "Hayley, Klaus is unconscious. His fever is very high. The doctor is tending to him. Come." She wrapped an arm around Hayley and led her out with Rebekah closely following them.

A few minutes later, she was sitting on the bed the room next to Klaus's which she knew would have been hers if Klaus and she had not decided to make their marriage real, feeling tired but unable to even think about lying down. She looked towards the door when it opened and Lily came in with dinner. She set it on the table and carried it to Hayley.

Rebekah said "eat something Hayley" as Camille poured her a glass of water.

Hayley requested "Rebekah please go and check if he is alright."

Rebekah said "alright I will go but eat something first."

Camille said "I am very happy you are alright Hayley. We all were really worried for you and Klaus."

Hayley looked towards her and for the first time it hit her how worried she must be for she know the feelings that were still there.

She said "thank you Camille. I think it was because of prayers, we got help. Rebekah…" but before she could finsih her sentence the door opened again and Esther came in. She didnt say anything but then said "he is sleeping. The doctor has given him some drug and he has stitched his wound. He says that what you did to his wounds, prevented his untimely death and for that I shall always be grateful."

Hayley said "I didnt do anything a wife wouldnt do for her husband."

Esther gulped her resentment down in the light of the recent events and said "yes he is. Now to keep him comfortable, the doctor wants him to be undisturbed so you should sleep in this room until he gets better."

Her eyes went to Rebekah and Camille in bewilderment and said "your Grace, what if he needs something at night."

She said "A servant will be there and that is another reason you shouldn't be in that room at night."

Hayley felt like arguing but Camille slightly shook her head.

Hayley had terrible next couple of days. She was not allowed to spend any time alone with her husband. At night time, she was to sleep in next room and during day time there was always someone around him. His fever was not reducing, his hallucinations were increasing reliving the events of their ordeal. He would open his eyes for a few moment with no light in them and then go back to unconsciousness unaware of the worry he was causing to everyone. Kol was at his side throughout, taking care of him. Different types of herbs which she later discovered were home concoctions of Dr. Claire were being used on his wound. She could hardly sleep so she started to sneak into his room at night time and dismiss James while she was in it. She would sit with him for a few hours and then when sleep would start to take over, she would call James back and go back in her room. Rebekah started to give her company during night time, from the second day of their return. During the day time too she was with her all the time, helping her get better, making sure that she was eating properly, held her hand when bloodletting was performed on Klaus twice within one week. He was being giving cold sponge bath to keep his fever down. Dr Clair was visiting him twice a day. On Duke Mikael's order a nurse was ordered to take care of his wound, for Dr. Clair couldnt be with him all the time. Hayley was furious but she realized that Mikael did have a point; Klaus needed a professional touch and Emily was a trained nurse. Hayley felt so relieved when Rebekah told her that his Grace and Elijah had managed to take care of their attackers' murder committed by Klaus. The fact that both brothers were wanted criminals and were hiding from law didnt help their case.

A week had gone by and even though his condition was improving, the fever was not returning but he had still not woken up. Hayley felt she will go crazy with worry, at this constant staring at him so she got up, put on her hat and decided to go out for a wlak. She closed the door quietly and said "James, Lord Niklaus is sleeping. Make sure you are available."

James said "yes, my lady."

* * *

The first thing he noticed when his eyes opened was the beautiful ceiling. He felt disoriented and then the images of their ordeal started flowing through his mind, how he was stabbed, how that man almost raped Hayley, how he had killed that man, how Hayley had gone for help and then what… he drew blank and then he saw Elijah and Kol standing in a room looking down at him. His mind was getting clear with each passing second and he knew that he was safe. He moved his head, observed his surroundings and realized that he was in his room. He picked up the bell on the side table and rang it and relaxed back trying to recall the events of how he came to the manor and what has happened since then, wondering where she was, at the same time as pain shot through his side. Touching it he realized that his midsection was heavily bandaged. Suddenly a fear set in his heart and he wondered if they did send her away.

A moment later, James entered. He asked "where is …. er… where is Lord Kol?"

He curtseyed saying "I shall call him, my lord. It is good to see you awake."

He smiled and asked, his voice croaky "how long have I been ill?"

James said "seven days, my lord."

Within ten minutes his room was filled with people; Kol, Camille, his father, his mother, Elijah, Rebekah but he couldn't see her whom he was looking for. His eyes met Kol and he slightly shook the head knowing what his brother was asking for.

He looked around as people talked, Kol checked his wound and advised him to not put too much pressure on it. Time passed, the sun started to set, and his injury, making him short tempered, he started to get angry at where she was, she should be with him, next to him ended up chiding himself "if she couldnt be around him to check if he was awake or not then he shouldn't be pining for her too."

* * *

When Hayley entered the manor frozen from the snow but feeling a bit better, her worry a little settled down, Kol grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stairs saying "he is awake.'

She asked excitedly "really, when?"

Kol said "in the evening."

She pushed him aside and almost ran up the stairs towards his room not seeing the smile on Kol's face. She stopped, took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting to see him up. But to her dismay he was sleeping. She walked to him, looked at him and then went to sit near the fireplace.

* * *

His eyes opened as pain shot through his body, he winced at first and then he stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what what happened, what Kol had told him and how Hayley had been by her side throughout. Suddenly he got angry if she had been with him throughout then where was she now when he was actually awake. He started to sit up but winced and cursed "bloody hell" as his hand went to his wound but moved his legs slowly at the side of the bed and then his head spun towards her when she asked "where are you going?"

He fell back muttering "to get you."

She said "I am here, always."

"you were not here when I woke up" he snapped.

She looked into his face, gently laid him back, sat next to him and said "I went out for a walk Klaus. I am here now."

He sighed, realized that he was unnecessary harsh on her and muttered "I am sorry. It seems that I am a very bad patient."

She smiled, touched his wound and said "You have been through a lot so you are entitled, I think and you never have to apologize to me for wanting me."

He felt too flustered to say anything and closed his eyes.

Hayley continued to look at his pale face, watching his chest rising up and down and asked "are you hungry?"

He opened his eyes slowly and said "yes."

She said "I will get Lily to fetch something."

She got up, rang the bell and then came back to sit next to him.

He kept his eyes closed, his hand resting on her lap. She gently put her hand in his and relaxed when his fingers closed over her hand saying "we are home."

She said "yes we are" her heart playing havoc as the images of that cabin started to play in her mind. She just sat with him and continue to look towards him as he finally drifted back to sleep. She groaned and looked around when the door opened and Lily walked in with a tray.

She said "put it on the table and cover it. His lordship has fallen asleep again. I will feed him when he wakes up."

Lily said "my lady, I can bring it again when he wakes up."

She said "no, it is fine. thank you. You should go and rest."

She started to get up when she felt a tug. He opened his eyes and asked "where are you going?"

She smiled "no where. You should eat something."

She got up and brought the bowl of soup, spread the napkin on his chest and slowly started to feed him, cleaning his mouth as she continued, feeling very conscious as his eyes never left her face. When she was done, she helped him drink some water and then said "you need to rest now" fixed his blanket and started to get up when he grabbed her arm and asked "where are you going?"

She controlled her anger before turning with a smile on her lips, knelt next to him and said "in the adjoining room."

Seeing the shock and surprise on his face, she continued "her Grace ….wants you to rest comfortably…" but stopped when he cut her off harshly "since when?"

She said in a soft voice "since we came back."

He said in the same tone "Hayley if you sleep one more day in another room, you might as well always sleep separately."

She cried "Klaus…" as she looked into his set face.

He said "come" as he patted the bed.

She looked into his determined face for a moment and then nodded, went to change her clothes.

Klaus stayed on the bed, fuming, wondering why would his mother do that. He startled when he heard her draw the curtains around the bed. She walked around it and then got in the bed next to him.

Hayley sighed as her body touched his, enjoying the feel of his body after so many days. She looked up towards him when his arm went around her and he pulled her close to him, his eyes closed. She gently put her hand on his stomach and snuggled close to him.

The night went smoothly and for the first time he slept peacefully. Next morning when he woke up, she was not next him. He groaned at the loss of warm body with him. He laid there as he heard his soft voice giving instructions to someone. The door slowly opened and then closed. He said "Hayley" his voice still croak at talking after so many days.

A moment later, the curtains parted and she sat next to him, smiled and said "good morning."

HE said "good morning."

She asked "how do you feel?"

He said "hungry."

She said "Lily will be back shortly with something to eat."

He grabbed her hand and said "not for food…" causing her to flush. She thanked her luck when there was a knock at the door. She said "Klaus, the doctor" as she got up, dragged the curtains back and went to open the door.

Before he knew it morning became afternoon and he felt tired and sleepy after having a light lunch.

She was sitting gear the fire place sewing Anna's dress, when the door opened and Kol peeked in. He said "Hayley, there is someone to see you and Nik."

She looked up in surprise wondering "in her room" but a moment later, she jumped up, threw the dress aside as Kol revealed the person who had come to meet her. Forgetting that she was a lady of the manor, she ran into her mother's arms and said "oh mama. I am so glad you could come. Come. Oh Kol, thank you. I was so worried that it slipped my mind to inform you mama."

Kol said "that much I thought. I will ask Lily to send tea."

Hayley held her mother's hand and led her to the fireplace, turned around, walked to the bed and pulled the curtains around Klaus's bed saying "he just fell asleep. Sir Claire gave him some herbs that will put him to rest for a few hours. I regret that you might not be able to meet with him. Why has papa not come?"

Maria said "he had some business to attend Hayley" but she could see the distress on her face and asked "what is it? Is he well?"

She said "yes Hayley, he is well. He is worried about you as am I. Why didn't you tell us, my child?"

"then why is he not here. Mama I was so worried that it slipped my mind" she inquired.

Maria said "eh…"

"mama? Tell me please."

Maria said "your father forbade me to come but you are my daughter. I cannot."

She asked in surprise "why would he forbid you mama? Klaus is hurt. He is a son-in-law to your and papa now."

She asked "Hayley, my child, how are you…"

Klaus stirred as he heard voices. "please tell me mama" her voice recognizable.

"Hayley nothing happened my dear. You should just take care of yourself" the other voice said.

Hayley said "mama if you dont tell me, I will never come to visit you too."

He smiled at her empty threat and closed his eyes but then the smile slipped from her face when her mother whispered "Hayley, his grace was very angry to see us in the manor."

She gasped "when?" when the door opened and she looked towards the door.

Hayley said "oh, your grace, come in."

Hearing title from her mouth for his mother pinched a this heart and then fury took over when she said "Hayley, I didnt know you had company. You should have entertained your mother in the drawing room. Niklaus must not be disturbed."

Hayley said "Your Grace, he is sleeping and I have drawn curtains"

She said "hmm. Have you asked them tea?"

Hayley said "yes your grace. Lily…"

She said interrupting her "good. We shouldn't be discourteous to the guests."

closed the door and left. Hayley felt like crying but she looked towards her mother as she fixed a smile on her lips.

Klaus laid there listing to the silence that prevailed after the incidence, wanting to hug her, for he knew how she must be feeling.

The door opened again and closed after a moment while he held his breath waiting for her response.

"Oh tea?" suddenly she said "thank you Lily. Just put it there."

After Lily retreated she poured the tea for her mother and gave it to her.

Maria could see stress on her face so she kept quiet and said "this is lovely room Hayley."

Hayley looked around, knowing her mother's efforts and said "thank you mama. I will visit in a week. Anna's dress should be finished by then."

she said "yes do come. Your father will be happy to see you."

"Give him love from me and my apologizes. He came to my house… he came to meet me and …." she replied, her heart slashing into two, making Klaus' heart fill with fury at how she corrected herself from "her house" to "meet her"

Maria said "I will" and went to the door. Hayley started to walk out when she said "no you should stay. Your husband might need you."

Hayley said "oh mama, I will be back in a minute and Klaus is sleeping. Let me get James to arrange a carriage for you."

She rang the bell. When James entered, she said "James go and inform Desmond to bring the coach to the front and then come back."

He bowed and hurried away.

Maria looked at her stressed face and said "Hayley, don't worry, my dear. Everything will be alright."

She smiled and said "yes mama. It will be. Tell me how are you?"

He laid still as he listened to them talking, wondering if to talk to his mother about her behavior or not, closed his eyes and didnt know when he drifted off to sleep.

When she entered the room, she stopped as she noticed Camille standing behind the curtain staring at it. Her first reaction was drop in the stomach, immediately replaced by the pity for her, at the look on her face. She stepped in and gently closed the door behind her, startling Camille.

Camille said "oh Hayley, I came to see you but you were not here."

Hayley said "yes my mother was visiting. I went to see her out."

Camille asked as she walked to her "how are you feeling?"

She said "good now that Klaus is awake very good. I was so worried."

Camille said "I cannot even imagine."

Hayley looked at her sad face for a moment and then grabbed her hand and asked "how are you feeling? Your pregnancy."

Camille smiled helplessly, the tears on the edge "I don't know. I just feel so tired these days."

Hayley said "you should rest and Camille please don't stress yourself out. Everything will be alright."

Suddenly she blurted "how did you do it Hayley? How have you forgotten Elijah so easily? How has he moved on from me? We all loved our respective partners."

Hayley felt lost for words, never expecting to have this conversation with her. Finally she said "Camille, I…."

"Was it easy?" she asked "it is not for us Hayley. Elijah is…. I dont know what to do" and started towards the door in distress when she ran after her, caught her hand and said "come…" she led her to the fireplace and then at once realized ti was not appropriate so she led her to the adjoining room but left the door open.

She sat her down and said "Camille, you need to tell Elijah what you are going through. It was not easy for me and Klaus too. It took us some time and some discussion to decide to go ahead with this marriage but once we decided, we decided to really work on our marriage."

She looked into her face and then nodded and got up saying "thank you for listening to me Hayley. I am so sorry for what you had to go through on Elijah and my expense."

Hayley said "I believe every thing happens for best. Whatever happened, I am discovering, happened in my best interest. I am sure you will find out soon that it was in your best interest too. I would be lying if I say that it didn't hurt at all. It did, a lot in the beginning but once Klaus walked into my life, I put my past behind me which you should have done too."

Camille felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyelids and muttered "you are right" and left the room before Hayley could say another word.

After helping him with soup she settled him down and went to change her clothes and. She turned towards and caught him looking towards her. She asked "how are you feeling?"

He kept quiet staring at her, thinking about the conversation he had overheard, how her voice had shook, he felt like asking her but suddenly he felt like doing something else. He ideally removed the hair back from her shoulder. His hands going to her string and he pulled at it, still quiet. Her breathing quickened, she muttered reluctantly, her body screaming for him "no Klaus we mustn't. Your wound…"

He murmured as he continued to pull at it "Hayley please don't stop me."

She protested half hearted "no"

He tugged at her string and it fell open. His fingers, seductively pulled back the partition and revealed her breast, the swell of her breast falling up and down rapidly, his fingers ideally brushed against it causing her to moan and then his head bent forward and his lips touched the swell, kissed it, sucked at it causing her to moan, gasp for breath "no Klaus, we…ahhh" as his lips continued to move and found her nipples and for the first time ever, he wrapped his lips around them and she cried with ecstasy. She held his head and kept it in its place as his tongue swirled on the areola. He felt he would bust if he didnt have her at that moment and then he felt her hand slide down to his torso, his mouth continued to please her, giving him life, his heart jumped, anticipating her to take his shirt off when his eyes widened, his lips came apart her breast, an involuntarily wince escaped his lips, eyes went to her face, her eyes regretful, her other hand went to his his pale cheek while the other pressed at his wound. He hissed "you did it on purpose."

She confessed "yes. You are not fit. You need to get better. I promise I am not going any where Klaus."

She lifted herself up and kissed his lips and said "you need to rest."

He laid back and tried to catch breath as she settled down next to him, her arm going around his torso.

She slowly opened her eyes, the vision still not clear but the lingering knee weakening feeling of his lips on her breast was still there and it warmed her body and she shivered and then startled when she heard a soft voice asking "you need anything else?"

Klaus said "just some tea."

She jumped in sitting position as she recognized Rebeakh's voice and then instinctively pulled the silk sheet to cover herself. She could hear his silent laughter, as he had been propped up in slightly sitting position, not to mention Rebekah smiling.

She said "good morning Hayley. Freya is here with her children and she wants to see Klaus and of-course meet you."

Hayley tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling flushed and said "oh, I will change at once and …" looked towards Klaus unsure but he said "I am fine, my dear. No need to dress me up for my sister" causing Rebekah's heart to flutter at the loss of the promise of a relationship, similar to this, in her future. Sensing the smile slipping from her own face she strolled to the fireplace.

Hayley flushed as her eyes went to Rebekah who has tactfully walked to the fire place. She said "Rebekah, I will tell Lily when I get ready. Thank you for bringing tea."

Rebekah smiled and said "of course."

The moment Rebekah walked out, she hastily got up and started towards the changing room. She quickly attended to her toiletries, put on her shift, corset and then walked out and said "lace me."

He raised his eyebrows but started lacing her. She muttered "tighter."

"To stop the blood flow, my lady" Klaus suggested.

Of course. How else would we look pretty to men?" She said sarcastically.

He laughed, tied the knot, tucked it under her corset, pulled her on the bed near him and muttered, staring at her lips "perhaps by not wearing anything"

She suggested "to all men?"

His eyes went to steel and her lips quirked.

"let me go, I have to get ready" as she started feeling herself weak at the sight of those pink seductive lips that she was craving, to her embarrassment, to be on her breast. He softly kissed her cheek and said "we need to talk afterwards."

She asked "about how to look pretty?" her heart racing.

"yes among other things" said he.

Hayley slipped on a blue dress, walked back to him, stood with her back to him. He pulled at the laces again without her having to ask him. She asked "shall I summon Lily?"

He said "yes"

She hastily brushed her wavy brunette hair, gathered them in her hand to pull them up when he said "leave them open"

Their eyes met in the mirror and she let go. Took out a silver clip from the drawer and pinned it to one side.

She stood up and turned towards him. He asked "are you by any chance fishing for complements, my lady?"

"maybe?" she said smoothing her dress, rang for Lily and then started to straighten the room. He asked "why don't you let maid clean it?"

She said "because I like to clean my own room" without looking towards him.

When the door opened and Lily came in, she said promptly "tell lady Rebekah and lady Freya that we are expecting their visit whenever they can make it. And send some tea with snacks for Lady Freya and .. Lady Rebekah…yes… that will be all."

She looked towards him in frustration "this is so awkward"

he asked "what my dear?"

She said "this ordering maids."

He looked up, smiled at her frustration and looked down.

She dashed to the fireplace and picked up her sewing kit and took it to the changing room.

Ten minute later, at the knock on the door she dashed to it and opened it.

A young woman very different from Rebekah stood at the door. Her blond hair tied in a bun, a little taller than Rebekah, not as pretty as Rebekah but the family resemblance was there and the air of elegance that matched the older Mikealson brother. She said "Lady Freya. I have been meaning to meet you for so long."

Freya stepped forwards, held her hand and said "just Freya and me too. Shame that we didnt meet when you visited London last time."

Hayley said hurriedly "oh yes. It was a very hectic trip. My sister was sick. You see, she lost her child. and then her husband was away.."

Klaus smiled as he noticed the babbling.

His smiling eyes met Rebekah's and smile widened.

Hayley realized she was babbling so she stopped and said "I am sorry, I am just …"

"nervous, understandable but I wonder why?" Freya finished her sentence as she gracefully glided on the floor to her bother, bend and kissed his cheek saying "oh Nik, I was so worried. If only you had not come for me."

Klaus said "nonsense. It could have happened anywhere. I feel lucky I had a great nurse with me who incidentally wanted to keep me alive."

Rebekah laughed at Hayley flushed cheek.

Freya's heart jumped at seeing her bother so happy.

Hayley touched her cheek and muttered "I should call Camille and Kol too."

Freya said excitedly "oh that will be wonderful. You see I have not seen them since I returned."

"Then I should do it at once" Hayley said as she rang the bell and went to sit near the fireplace, across Rebekah while Freya sat with Klaus.

Soon they were joined by all Mikaelson siblings minus Elijah and they were laughing and talking reminiscing about their childhood. Lily brought in the tea not too long after. Hayley suddenly realized how elegant both Mikaelson sisters were, not to mention the hunk sitting in the bed even in that lose night shirt of his and the other sitting on the carpet near the fireplace. The observation caused a drop in her stomach and she understood why didn't Esther and Mikael want her to be part of their family. Unable to control the feeling of dread, she started to get up when she heard him say "Hayley…" forcing her to look towards him and she realized, from his narrowed eyes, that he had been looking at her for a while "Hayley, can I have another cup of tea."

She fixed a smile on her lips and said "of course" and poured the tea for him. When she handed him the tea, Klaus noticed that she was avoiding him. His fingers touched her, made her look up and was taken aback by the tears in them. His brows knit and he tired to recall if something happened but noting came to mind when Freya said laughing "Hayley did you know when Nik helped Rebekah get that mule because father didnt want her to have it."

Hayley fixed a smile as his eyes watched, turned to her and said "yes, he told me that one. Hearing your childhood stories make me jealous."

Freya said "when you have so many, it is hard not to have it. I am going to have a herd so that my family will have same kind of childhood. How many are you Hayley?"

Hayley smiled "two, my sister Amber lives in London. She is younger ot me."

Freya said "Yes I know about her. Niklaus told me last time when he was visiting me. Tell me where she lives and I shall like to meet her."

"of-course" She said

A knock on the door startled her. Her eyes flew to the clock and exclaimed "oh, I forgot. It is Klaus bandage changing time" as she went to the door and opened it for Sir Claires.

Freya said "oh okay. We should go in any case. Klaus should rest. My babies would be up too by now."

She held her hand and said "welcome to the family Hayley" warmly squeezing them.

She felt so overwhelmed, emotions already high, the smile on her face, the contraction in her throat, she couldnt say a word and just nodded.

Klaus's eyes were fixed on her as she stood near Dr. Clair as he redid his bandages. Not once she looked towards him and then to his dismay her hand went to her cheek and she turned towards the changing room. He groaned wanting the doctor to hurry up.

* * *

Kol stopped as he was passing by the drawing room and then smiled and strolled in the room. He said "Ms Claire, are my eyes deceiving me. You in my humble manor!"

She spun toward him, causing his heart to skip a beat "if this is humble then I think you will not think very high of where I live."

"that, I cannot decide until I am invited to visit."

Davina laughed "how remiss of me!" and then asked seriously "how is Lord Niklaus and Hayley."

He said "they are good. NIk is healing curtesy to your father. Pardon me that I couldnt come to you earlier. He was very sick in the beginning and Hayley was really worried so I decided to be a good brother."

Davina laughed again saying "yes father told me about him but I waned to know from you."

He said "thank you for asking. How are you?" gesturing her to sit.

She sat down saying "well, I have been trying to figure out what you said the other day and thank you."

He laughed and then looked towards the door as her gaze went to it as her father stepped in.

He asked respectfully as he stood up "Sir Claire, how is my brother doing?"

"His body is strong and is fighting. His injury is healing. Only rest can do that and he needs to eat healthy food. I have shown Lady Hayley how to clean his wound. Hopefully there will be no need for my visit unless of-course there is an emergency."

Kol said "oh that is wonderful news Sir Claire. Let me walk you out."

* * *

The moment the door closed behind Dr. Claire, he said in a soft voice "come here."

She walked to him and sat down. He asked "what happend?"

She looked up and the tears started falling down. She said "I just remembered what happen in the cabin …" but stopped talking when he started to shake his head.

He said "no. Don't lie to me Hayley. I have told you that I hate lying. Tell me what happened. "

Hayley said reluctantly "Klaus… today I finally know why your parents hate me. Look at Rebekah and Freya. they are so elegant. They wanted someone like them to be your wife. You must want that too."

He grabbed her hand and said "you are the kind of wife I needed Hayley."

She looked up and asked "I am?"

He smiled at her surprise "yes you are. Hayley when I married you, there was another intention in my heart, another women. But not anymore."

Hayley said "oh…"

When she started to get up he grabbed her hand and said "are you not going to ask who is there now?"

She looked into his eyes and slightly shook her head, her heart fluttering. He asked "why not?"

She felt a tug at her heart, first time not knowing what to say and walked away from him leaving a smile on his lips.

As she reached the fireplace, he rang the bell.

She asked "who are you calling?"

He said "James. To bring my paint supplies here."

She nodded and continued with the dress.

He asked "whose dress is that?"

She said "Anna. She is a friend and is getting married next week. I promise that I will make her the dress."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Hayley glanced at him at not hearing anything and then continued to do her work.

* * *

Next morning, Elijah was absentmindedly changing his clothes unable to stop thinking about Hayley and Klaus, wondering, after seeing their interaction for the past few days, how and when did they come so close to each other. The image of her hand in his, in that cabin, was etched into his brains and torturing him as he recalled so many times when he had held that hand, kissed it. Now his brother has all the rights, not only to her hand but to her body too except for her heart which he knew belonged to him. That much he knew as his brother's heart belonged to Camille. What she cares for Niklaus is the care a wife should show for her husband and what did he expect from her; she has always been so nurturing. This life, he has chosen for himself when he decided to cheat on Hayley. This is his punishment, this is Camille's punishment to see love of their lives with other people. It is their own personal hell. They both will suffer in their personal hell, for his heart will never belong to her. It was already filled with someone else for whom he will do anything even if it means accepting Niklaus as her husband. He will let her have a life with Niklaus for her sake. He will devote his life to make her happy, to repay for what he has done to her; so much humiliation. One lie after another to defend his and Camille's honor. She deserves to get reward for how she was handling herself in this complicated family, how she was taking care of her husband whose family has wronged her so badly. He told himself firmly, his eyes going to his pocket watch and seeing it was ten in the morning he buttoned his coat, picked up his leather gloves and headed out towards the courts to distract this constant torture he was feeling. As he neared the door, a voice called out to him "Elijah stop."

He sighed, stopped and turned to her and smiled at seeing his older sister with her one year old in her lap. He hugged Freya, kissed Charlotte and said "how are you sister?"

Freya said a little annoyed "I? I am fine but where have you been? We have not seen you since I have returned."

He said "pardon me sister. I have been busy. With Niklaus accident, court had been really busy."

She said smiling "that is understandable. I wanted to convey my happiness to you about you and Camille since I missed everything. A baby. That is a a wonderful news."

Seeing his pinched expressions she said "Elijah, what happened, forget about it. Camille is your family now. She is carrying your child. She needs you."

He grunted "I am getting late. Maybe I will catch you in the afternoon" and without waiting for a reply he headed out.

Freya sighed as she watched him leave and then said to Charlotte "lets go and meet Uncle Niklaus but no jumping on the bed."

She grinned and put her head against her shoulder.

* * *

While Freya was in Klaus's room giving him company, Rebekah, in her room, said "thank you Lilliana" when she informed her that Lord Salvator was waiting for her in the drawing room. After Lilliana walked out of her room, Rebekah slowly stood up, her heart heavy with grief, took a deep breath and headed out too. While walking towards the drawing room she rehearsed once again what she was going to say to him. Her resolve faltered but then she reminded herself of the punishment he had bestowed on her on a crime committed by her family- a crime she couldnt reveal to him. She wiped the wetness in her eyes as she approached the drawing room, held her chin up and entered it with a small polite smile on her face. She said "thank you for coming Stefan."

He said as he slowly stood up "no matters."

She held her head high and said "I want to thank you for everything you have done for my family even though you didnt want to be around anyone of us."

He felt his heart breaking. She as the first girl who had stolen his heart and he was smitten by her. He picked her hand, kissed it and said "I wish you all happiness in life, Rebekah. Forgive me" and turned away from her. Rebekah stood there until she was sure he was gone from her life for ever and then ran to her room forgetting propriety.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what do you think. I have decided to change Elijah's story line a little bit. Originally what I had decided was starting to make less and less sense as I was writing him and was having problem. There is so much he can do if he is on real evil path so… changed it a bit. I am not sure how it will proceed. Please give me feedback about that. I think I don't want to do a real evil character here. What did you think about Camille and Hayley's discussion, Freya's introduction and her small talk with Elijah. Hope you liked Klayley even though there was really sexy interaction between them._**


	13. Chapter 13 Healing and Recovering part 2

**_A/N: thank you for wonderful reviews. They are falling in love with each other, sooner than they ever expected I believe. Stefan breaking up with Rebekah was heartbreaking but who could blame him- this family is crazy. If he knew what really happened, the same thing would have happened, I think. This is the last chapter with Klaus being still hurt, if you are getting annoyed with this particular aspect of the story. I know it had gone a bit longer than I had originally decided but I went with the flow._**

* * *

For the couple of days, Klaus kept to his room, his health improving with each passing day but the nightmare about that incidence had started to plague him and many a times he would wake up to check if she was alright, feeling relieved seeing her sleeping next to him. What he didn't know was that Hayley was going through the same thing, same fears, fear of losing him was haunting her all the time, several times during the night she would check his breathing. He had gotten no fever for a few days now and was able to sit in a slightly upright position with lots of pillow support but for longer duration of times. To occupy his time, he had started to paint which Hayley had set near his bed, reading a lot but there was so much he could do in that room. People were still visiting them. Elijah had visited him on every alternate days, the ice between them was still there but he was trying so he felt obliged too. He felt really grateful when he told him how he and their father had handled the manner of those people who had tried to harm them, when he told him that during his illness Stefan had volunteered to take over his pending cases which was a relief to him but the curiosity that he has not seen Stefan for a few days increased. When asked from Rebekah, she said "he must be busy. You know if he were not, he would have come. Was he not here when you were missing?" he got tad bit satisfied. Camille and his eyes had met many a times but to his surprise his heart didn't flutter at seeing her like it used too, Rebekah was a constant company. It was great to see her and Hayley bonding and her worry for him overwhelming him, his parent had made a point to visit him once a day, Freya's one year was cute as a button and would try to get on his stomach whenever she would bring her to their room so she had stopped bringing her. Hayley was constantly around him, helping him sit up, eat, monitor while Emily bandaged him. He started noticing how furious she would get whenever Emily touched him and that had just started to race his heart and looking forward to Emily's visits just to see that reaction from Hayley and for some reason to satisfy this urge to see her jealous he had started complementing Emily a lot. Even with all these distraction, he had still not left his room and it had been almost two weeks since their rescue so finally he had had enough. It was late, everyone had been tucked in after dinner. He had painted for an hour, painted her doing her embroidery, read a book for a while but the restlessness was still there. That is enough! he thought angrily and swung his legs on the side of the bed, gritted his teeth as a soft pain shot through his body.

She asked "what are you doing?" as she saw him starting to get up.

He said in agitation "I am going out of my mind. I am going out."

She said "no you are not, especially alone."

He snapped "Hayley dont treat me like a child."

She walked to him and without warning poked at his injury, causing him to wince. He grabbed her hand harshly and hissed "don't do that. You are not allowed to…"

She knelt next to him, looked into his eyes and whispered "what is that you once said? You belong to me. I think I am allowed to do anything with you."

He said "oh Hayley. What are you doing to me?" his voice reducing to a whisper, his hungry gaze on her face making her knee go weak.

She slightly pushed him back on the bed, helped his legs under the cover and said "making you feel better."

His arm went around her bringing her close to him and said again "I wish to go out of this room, Hayley" desperation apparent in his tone.

She continued to look towards him and said "alright."

He asked "really?" unable to believe that she has agreed.

She said "yes but I will go with you."

"I don't have any problem with that" he said

A moment later, she was helping him in his robe and said "rest your arm around my shoulder."

He whispered "gladly" his lips touching her ears.

She said, gritting her teeth "if you are going to behave that way then we are not going, my lord."

He sighed "alright. Promise, I wouldnt do it."

He said "lets go to the kitchen. When we were young, Rebekah and I used to sneak into the kitchen to eat something."

She smiled and said "that sounds like fun."

After a few steps she realized that he was getting tired; he was not ready.

She asked "Klaus, do you want to go back?" sensing the sluggishness in his body against her.

He softly confessed "yes."

By the time they reached back, he was very tired. She sat him on the bed, took his robe off and laid him on the bed said "I will be back."

He said "no. Come, lie with me."

"Klaus, I must change" she said, wanting to get away from him, to control her urges, not wanting him to suspect them ending with encourage him.

He pulled her towards her and whispered "running away form me, my lady?"

She gasped as he planted his lips against her and his hand went to her breast and whispered again "I can feel them from miles Hayley. Please let me."

She said, sternly this time "if you keep at it, my lord, you may sleep alone."

He sighed and said "that I cannot even imagine. Alright, you have my words. Until I get better, your honor is safe. A gentleman's promise."

She wanted him so bad that it ached her heart but he had to get better first. She leaned in, kissed him and said "promise?"

When he nodded, she walked around the bed and laid next to him.

When next morning she woke up, he was lying still next to her. She continued to stare at him and then her heart jumped as she noticed he was too still, last night exertion was perhaps too much for him, she feared and her finger went to his nose.

Klaus felt someone touching his lips. He muttered "Hayley…." without opening his eyes.

She at once said "what? You had something on your face… paint perhaps" her hand retreated impulsively.

He opened his eyes slowly, looked into his now flushed face and asked "really?"

She asked innocently "what did you think?"

He said "I thought you were trying to kill me in my sleep. You see I am the son of a duke and for property…."

She stared at him, anger setting in at that poor jest and then started to get up when he pulled her towards him, his arms going around her body, bringing her close to him as his lips sought her neck and kissed it muttering "what must I think? Tell me. Could it be that you were checking if I am still alive?" ending with feigned shock.

She snapped "go to hell Klaus" cursing him for making her knees go weak.

Klaus smiled and said "you lost that chance, love, when you saved me. Now you are stuck with me until next time…" stopped talking as pain hit him when he felt a soft jab in his stomach as she pushed him away from her and got up.

He laid on the bed catching up his breath. A moment later, when she came back holding gauge and bandages she said, still feeling cross "lift your shirt up."

He lifted his shirt up, eyes fixed on her enjoying the annoyance on her face. They both startled when they heard a knock on the door. Hayley hastily looked around and fixed the bed quickly, amusing Klaus as he wondered why must she always fix the bed, every time some one came in their room. Surely everyone knows what they do in the bed. She came close to him and said in a soft voice, laden with heavy warning "Klaus, I am warning you. No teasing her today."

He said keeping his face straight "if my wife is not going to satisfy my urges then perhaps someone else."

She hissed "you dare look at her like that and I will gouge your eyes out Klaus. Remember we are alone in this bedroom at night time and you are injured. I can go plenty" ending with steel in her voice and release of that barely concealed laughter from his mouth. He pulled her to him until his lips were touching hers, kissed her lips, lingered his lips over hers and said "come in" before giving her a chance to lean back. She said "Klaus!" turning red and hastily got up.

She stood near the bed looking intently as the young nurse patched up his wound, wanting to snatch her hand from his torso. She could do that too, she wondered angrily but his Grace! Better not face his wrath or stir the hornets nest when things were going smoothly so she just stood there.

Klaus could see her seething, her jealous and annoyed expressions so readable to him that it surprised him that he could read her like the back of her hand. Suddenly she looked towards him and their eyes met. The knowing smile on his lips just made her too furious but then Emily said "I should be leaving now. You need to rest lord Niklaus. No exertion."

He said, presenting her with the charm smile "your advice is what is making me heal so soon Emily. Thank you for your services."

She smiled "my pleasure, my lord."

The moment the door closed, she turned to him angrily but didnt move from her spot, her arms crossed at her chest. He patted the bed feeling blissful at his life. Hayley strolled to him as being pulled by an invisible force. He held her hand, kissed them and said "thank you for taking care of me."

She looked into his face, her annoyance still at place and then she said softly "a spouse should not have to thank for what his wife does for him or for what he does for her. You should rest" leaned in, pressed her lips on his forehead and fixed his blanket.

Klaus closed his eyes with a smile on his lips, trying to give a name to the relationship he and Hayley were developing. Was it love or friendship?

After a few moments, she looked at him as he was sleeping peacefully and left the room quietly thinking of visiting Rebekah as she had not met her since yesterday. The moment she entered Rebekah's room, she stopped when she saw Rebekah crying She dashed to Rebekah and asked "Rebekah, what happened?"

But she continued to cry. Hayley started to get worried and asked "Rebekah please, my heart is sinking. Please tell me what happened."

Rebekah said "nothing Hayley. You are already worried about Nik."

She asked again "tell me what happened Rebekah."

When Rebekah was done telling her about Stefan, she gasped. She looked up at Rebekah's devastated face "oh Rebekah!" and pulled her in a hug.

* * *

Esther was doing the embroidery when Mikael entered the room and said "I have given that boy William a position in the castle. He is the stable boy. HIs family has been moved to the quarters too."

Esther asked in confusion "who is William?"

Mikael said "Elijah told me that he was the one who helped them in his small house."

Esther said "oh Mikael, that is just wonderful thing you did. Niklaus will be please to hear it."

Mikael sat on the bed and asked "how is he healing?"

Esther said "I talked to Kol today and he is very happy with the progress Niklaus is making." She paused for a moment before continuing "that girl is helping him a lot as per Rebekah and Freya."

Mikael grunted, rang the bell and went to stand near the fire place.

* * *

Throughout the day, Klaus could see that she was distracted; the first sign when she didnt reply to him a few times he asked her something and then she didnt put the napkin on his chest when helping him eat. Finally concluding that something else had happened with her parents, which just made a drop in his stomach, he grabbed her hand as she started to get up after helping him with the dinner and sat her down again. He asked "a penny for your thoughts, my lady."

She looked towards him and slightly shook her head. He asked "has something else happened with your parents."

She asked "what do you mean?" brown knit, mind working if he knows anything.

He caressed her hand and saids "Hayley, I heard what happened with your father. I was awake when you were talking to your mother. I am sorry for what happened. I wish I could change their attitude and believe me I want you. I am raking my brains out, wondering how to make them see light but it is not use."

She smiled and felt warmed and overwhelmed at the sincerity in his voice "I know Klaus. It is enough for me that you even think about it. No one can force anyone to how should they feel for anyone."

He felt at loss on how to help her there so he said "then tell me what is bothering you."

Hayley felt hesitant, not wanting to tell him the devastating news but the piercing blue eyes were making her weak so she said "it is Rebekah."

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this answer so he started to lift himself up but she pushed him down again and said "if you are going to exert yourself then it is better that I dont tell you."

He said, now getting angry "tell me Hayley."

She looked at he appearance of anger on his face and said "Stefan broke their engagement Klaus."

He exclaimed "what?"

She said, softly "he is not happy with our marriage."

Seeing confusion on his face she said in a soft voice "he thinks that he cannot marry into a family where there is no sanctity of relationships."

Fury replaced confusion and he hissed "I will kill him."

She put her hand on his chest and said "it is not his fault Klaus. He…"

"I know it is all our mother's fault …" he cut her off angrily "why couldn't it be simple. Why did it have to be so complicated."

"Klaus…" Hayley started soothingly but he was filled with rage.

He said angrily "I want to sleep Hayley."

She sighed and said "alright."

She fixed his blanket and got up.

She stared at him and seeing him distressed, she said "I will be back " and went to change her clothes.

When he didn't say anything she sighed, feeling his pain and anger, went to the changing room.

She was unable to sleep unable to stop concluding if it were not for not for her proposing this marriage to Klaus, Rebekah's engagement would have not broken. Finally unable to lie still she put on her robes and left the room, walking towards the kitchen holding a oil lamp in her hand. She warmed a glass of milk for herself, poured in the glass feeling too depressed, sat down on a stone chair and started sipping it. After she was done she murmured "damn it" and got up, washed it and turned to go back but then stopped as she saw Elijah. Her heart started to race wondering how long had he been standing there. Unconsciously she gripped the ties of her robes. She asked "oh Elijah, what are you doing up so late?"

"How are you Hayley?"

She said, feeling very conscious of his presence in the dark only illuminated by the miserable light of the oil lamp "I am good Elijah. I never got the opportunity to thank you for helping us out. Thank you. You and Kol, if you had not arrived I dont know what would have happened to Klaus and for hat I will always be grateful to you."

Elijah said "of course. He is my brother and you…"

when she at once said "Elijah please. I have told you this before and saying it again I am married and I am with Klaus. My heart only belongs to him and no one else."

He felt her words cutting his heart into two pieces. The only thing that was keeping him anchored was gone; that she was in the same boat as he was, that both were trapped in this loveless marriage but no, she was falling in love with her husband and he… He couldn't even imagine that. He started to see red and that scared him so he forcefully reminded him of what he had decided and clenched his fists, took an intentional deep breath to gain some composure. He stepped aside saying "then I wish you all the happiness Hayley. If Niklaus can keep you as happy as you were once with me than that is what I desire for you."

She stared at his face, noticed the change in him, wanted to hug him, wanted to advice him to move on with Camille but thought better of it; alone in he kitchen with her ex-fiance at this time of night, if someone sees them. She muttered "I will be and thank you. I must go now."

The moment she left Elijah grabbed the table to support himself from falling, from breaking into pieces.

She hastily closed the door and dashed to the bed and got under the covers, wrapped her arm around Klaus.

Klaus felt a strong grip around his torso and opened his eyes. He whispered "Hayley you are crushing me."

She muttered "oh sorry" but didn't loosen her grip. He put his hand on her hand and closed his eyes.

* * *

Elijah took a deep breath when he felt he could move and started towards his room. Each step felt heavier than the last one. HE stood there staring at the door for a moment and then pushed it open and walked in the dark room, only light being the fire in the fireplace. HE pulled the over aside and laid next to her. Camille felt a warm body near her, startling her awake. She at once said "Elijah, what are you doing here?"

Elijah wrapped his arm around her and whispered "I need you Camille."

She asked "me or Hayley", bitterness apparent in her voice.

When he kept quiet she said, feeling dejected "Elijah, you shouldn't be here."

He said "I know but I have no where else to go. I have lost and … please let me sleep with you. Just sleep."

His voice was so dejected that all her anger dispelled.

She looked towards him, remembering the night they had not too long ago, when he had muttered his lover's name while being intimate to her and then so cruelly threw it on her face. She felt like kicking him out of her room but he seemed so broken, so dejected, a feeling she herself was too familiar with and her heart went out for him. She laid back but didnt say anything for a moment. Hayley's words, Rebekah's words were playing in her mind. Should she make him suffer for the cruelty he had shown towards her? Hit a man when he is already down? What could she say that can hurt him any more than he is already hurting? She of all the people should be able to relate to his hurt. She being a nurturer should be able to overlook the strong desire to hurt him and comfort him when he needs it but how to do it without loosing her own virtue- whatever is left of it. She look s small breath, gathered her courage and started voicing the thoughts that had been in her mind for a while now but never said out loud, for once they are spoken, they will become reality, a mirror will be shown to both of them, reflecting their ugly self in them "Elijah, I feel sorry for you, for me but this life we brought on ourselves. We have to live with it. Whether we accept each other or not, I dont want to cause any more hurt to Hayley or Klaus on our expense. They have already suffered a lot of humiliation on our behalf. You want to pine for her, continue pining for her but in your time and in your own room. When you come to me which you have a right to, leave her in that room. I dont expect any love from you. We are just having a child who unfortunately already has bleak future in regard to his parents's interaction with him and to each other. This is our punishment for the sin we have committed and destroyed lives of four people. Two among them are in this room right now but we must stop now, stop hurting people. If we had not cheated on our betrothals, Esther wouldn't have lied about Klaus and Hayley marriage, who had all the right in the world to get married. They didn't need any justification, especially a contrived one. Our punishment is that we watch how the love of our lives fall for each other and we cannot do anything about it. All we can hope is that they are happy in their lives while we try to find some future for the child I am carrying."

Elijah stayed still, staring at the ceiling, each word slashing at his heart, each word showing him the mirror of how ugly they both were-the naked truth that he had been trying not to face by blaming his brother for stealing the love of his life, by ignoring his wife, by being so cruel to her while she was carrying his child. In his hubris he thought that she was making them jealous when in fact she was trying to move on with her life, find the peace that he had so cruelly crushed. What did she do to deserve that. Just her not giving herself to him! Was that the justifiable reason to cheat on her?

He turned towards her and said "thank you Camille."

When she didn't say anything he continued "thank you for opening my eyes. I don't know why but I had convinced myself that Hayley will never be able to give her heart and mind to someone else, especially to someone whose heart and mind, I thought, belonged to someone else. But now I know. I know she wants to move on and has moved on. You are also right about one thing among others; I will never be able to forget her. She was a part of me, whom I fought for, fought hard for her to be accepted by my family. She will remain that part but I know I cannot have her and I know that even though I continue to pine for her, we need to establish some sort of relationship between us which will only happen if we try. I am sorry for hurting you so cruelly the other day. I promise it will not happen again. I promise that even if I am unable to open my heart to you, I will open it for our child who does not deserve this hate, this resentment."

He paused for a moment and then continued "go to sleep Camille. Things will be different from tomorrow, I promise. Hayley will never come between us."

She turned towards her and suddenly everything that had been weighing on her broke the levee and the tears started to fall. His arms went around her and he pulled her towards him and let her cry because he knew that was their future; cry at the loss of their love.

Next morning when Camille woke up, the first thing she noticed was the absence of a warm body next to her. She laid there thinking about last night, how she had gone to sleep in his arms. She realized that after talking to him, telling him what she thought about their situation she felt better, at peace even if that meant that they had to face the ugly truth that they had been hiding from themselves. She put on her robe wondering what did he mean by "things will be different from today" but then she told herself to not form any expectations and went to ring the bell for Anna.

* * *

When Klaus woke up, she was not next to him. He rang for the James to help him get ready. During the next thirty minutes James helped him with his toiletries and settled him back in the bed. When he was helping him back to hi bed he asked "where is lady Hayley?"

James said "my lord, Lady Hayley has gone to the church."

He said "oh it is Sunday today!"

After a short pause he said "bring me the paper and breakfast."

James said "yes, my lord."

And left.

He settled back in his bed, feeling fresh but a drag too and a moment later he realized the cause for it; Rebekah as he remembered what Hayley had told him last night. He cursed angrily and started to sit up, pushed his pillow up and scooted in the upright position as he gritted his teeth, his hand went to his bandage. He tried not to think about Rebekah and Stefan but he couldn't. Within a few minutes he was fuming at Stefan at his idiocy, at his parents carelessness, at their hubris, at their desire to put Hayley down. It could have been prevented had they been truthful about things from the start but even then it would have resulted in the same thing with the only difference that then Camille would have been target of gossip instead of Hayley right now. Suddenly he realized it was his fault. If he had not agreed to marry Hayley…. but then what is her fault in all of this, he asked himself. He felt really annoyed and wondered when will she be back as he felt a pain shot through his body.

He looked towards the door when it opened expecting it to be James with his breakfast but to his annoyance it was his mother.

Esther walked to him and said "how are you my son?"

Klaus grunted "I am good mother."

She said "this is great. We have been so worried about you."

Klaus sighed unable to remain angry at her "I am sorry for worrying my family."

Esther smiled and said "that is what families are for. To worry for their loved ones. Caroline is there to see you. I will send her to see you."

Klaus asked, surprised that his mother would invite some guest to his room "here?"

She said "yes. Poor girl took time off of her busy schedule to come see you and after what you did to her, this is the least you can do, be civil to her" and started towards the door.

* * *

Hayley opened the door for her room and stepped in but stopped when she saw someone sitting next to Klaus and them laughing at something. Getting confused she stepped further in when the girl turned around and she at once recognized Caroline. She said smiling after getting over her initial surprise "hello Caroline, when did you come?"

Caroline said "oh an hour ago. Of course everyone knows about the ordeal but I thought it would be best to wait until he is fit to receive company. Her Grace was too kind to let me here and I am so happy to see that he is doing fine."

Hayley said rather curtly "yes he is but unfortunately now it is his rest time."

She didn't continue hoping Caroline will get the hint.

Klaus looked at her face and noticed anger just beneath the surface. He felt confused at why it was there.

Caroline too felt flustered and said "okay Klaus, I will be leaving."

She bend down and kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the door saying "good afternoon, Hayley."

Hayley said "good afternoon Caroline. Let me show you out."

After seeing Caroline to the coach she started back towards her room but stopped and went towards Esther's room.

She knocked at the door, took a breath to calm her nerves, to gather her courage and walked in.

Esther looked up, surprised at seeing her in her room and asked "do you need any thing?"

Hayley said choosing her words wisely "yes, I wanted to request you to order the footman not to let any stranger into my bedroom. It is a private place where only family member should be allowed. If every guest gets an excess to the private rooms, more gossips will be spread. It is not good to give an opportunity for gossips to be born."

Esther looked at her set face and firm voice and said "Caroline is a friend."

"she is a guest and guest should be entertained in the drawing room" Hayley said.

Esther, suddenly remember her referring to her mother as guest felt flustered and lost for words. She continued to look towards Hayley as she curtseyed and left the room.

* * *

In the mean time, Klaus was wondering what was annoying her when the door opened again and Rebekah entered the room

Klaus looked towards Rebekah as she walked in the room carrying a sheet of white papers. She was about to turn when he said "Rebekah, do you want me to talk to Stefan?"

She spun towards her and at once said, a bit harshly "no."

He relaxed back and asked "why?"

Rebekah said "if he is going to break a relationship on basis of something he overheard from someone and never bothered to confirm it with me then I doubt his love for me."

Klaus asked "do you love him?"

She said "of course I love him but I will not be blindly ruled by my love Nik. He wronged me. He should have asked me instead of believing in gossips even if they were spread by our mother…" her voice choked at the end of the sentence.

He swung his legs to the side of the bed, gritted his teeth as he stood up and walked to her. She flung herself in his arms crushing the breath out of him "oh Nik…. this is all a punishment to me. For what I so carelessly did to Hayley…."

"No…" but stopped when the door opened and Hayley walked in.

Hayley's eyes went to Klaus hugging Rebekah, her initial surprise at once replaced by the concern that he was not strong enough to stand, let alone, supporting someone. She rushed to them, put his arm around his back and said "Rebekah, lets sit. Klaus shouldn't be putting so much weight on his body."

Rebekah at once let go, horrified at what she was doing "oh lord, I am sorry Nik. Are you hurting?"

He said "not as much as you, sister", the pained expressions betraying his claim, making Rebekah guilty. Hayley led him to the bed and said "Rebekah, stay."

She settled him down, taking in the pain he was going through, caressed his pale cheek gently before turning towards Rebekah and saying "come, sit and now you can talk. I will give you two privacy."

She started to walk towards the door when Rebekah said "no Hayley stop. Nik was just asking me about Stefan."

"Oh" realization dawn on her. She said "I think you should give him some space but whatever you decide, we will support you."

She said "I dont suppose giving space will make him change his mind Hayley. He believes in rumor rather than trusting me and I cannot live my life with someone who believes in rumors."

Hayley smiled, held her hand and squeezed it warmly "that is a good decision Rebekah and let me tell you one thing. It is his loss and one day he will regret it."

She touched her face and said "lets call for some tea and talk."

When Rebekah nodded, giving her a sad smile, Hayley went to ring for Lily.

* * *

For the next few days, event went smoothly except for one; the news about Rebekah's engagement breaking was shock to everyone in the manor and the reason was even bigger shock. Hayley was furious when the news spread the town and people started coming to condole her. Of course among the first ones were Mrs Dean and her daughter. She felt very proud of how Rebekah handled the whole thing and amused at how Freya had to control her temper and urge to lash out at the vultures. Duke Mikael and the Duchess were furious but when Klaus coldly told them "what you sow, so shall you reap" they were lost for words, intelligent enough to know what he meant.

Klaus had started to walk in the room, started with slow but as his body was gaining strength he started to flex his muscles more, the stomach muscles that had gotten tight after being in the bandage for so long. Kol was a great help with those flexing exercises. With each day, he noticed, the number of visitors reducing except for Kol and Esther and of course Hayley who was with him like a shadow, whenever he needed her.

Hayley was thrilled to see William in the stable when one day she went out with Kol for a walk but not as thrilled as Klaus who appointed him her personal horse groomer. She had started to feel comfortable in that house and couldnt help but notice the gradual change in Esther's attitude towards her making her wonder if she is finally ready to accept her. Has she realized that what wrong she tried to do to her has made her daughter suffer? Freya, she and Rebekah had gotten really close. Often after making sure Klaus was sleeping peacefully she would retire into Rebekah's room for a late night snack with Freya, sometimes joined by Camille too whom she noticed had started to relax making her wonder the cause for it. Was it their talk or something happened between her and Elijah for she had noticed that he didn't approach her since that night. When almost two weeks later, Esther made an announcement of Camille carrying the child for this family, to her annoyance, it was again Mrs Dean, her daughter and Caroline who came to convey their heartiest congrats and wondered about her child for which Hayley very soulfully replied "unfortunately I lost the baby in that accident."

"Oh Hayley I am so sad to hear it" Caroline grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Hayley's eyes met ladies of her family and felt amused at the varied reaction; Esther pursed lips, Rebekah gaping mouth, Freya coughing to hide the laughter that had almost escaped her mouth and Camille looking down and said in the same tone, for some reason enjoying the facade "well what can you say. I have hope that Klaus and I will have more children." Got a bit confused at the lack of any angry reaction on Esther's face, with the small hint of smile on Freya's face showing her approval.

After they left and she started towards her room, Esther said "Hayley, can I talk to you."

She sighed, prepared herself to be chastised.

When Esther didn't say anything for a moment, she got suspicious was was it about so she asked "your Grace?"

She said "I wanted to thank you for what you have down for Niklaus during his illness and…. I…"

Hayley said "your Grace, all I want is for you accept me as Klaus's wife and give the respect my parents deserve."

Esther felt naked in front of her candid desire. She nodded, smiled rather stiffly and then said "we are arranging a ball in honor of Niklaus's recovery. Kol told me that he is now in perfect health and even went out today."

Hayley said smiling "yes, your Grace. They have not returned yet."

Esther nodded and said "then I shall expect you and him at the dinning table tonight."

Hayley said "I should hope so, your grace."

Esther said after slight hesitation "call me Esther."

Hayley controlled her shock and only smiled.

Esther nodded and for the first time gave her a small smile and left for her room.

While walking towards her room Hayley felt relieved albeit slight confused at their interaction but hopeful towards the future interactions and relationship developing. Maybe she is managing to win her heart after all. It is Mikael now. She has to win his heart now. How? as she pushed open the door of her room and went to sit near the fire, picked up a book wondering when he and Kol will be back.

Later that evening when Hayley was about to ring the bell, his hand grabbed her hand. He turned her towards him and said "I want to go down to the dinning hall for dinner."

She asked "are you certain?" as her hand went to the place where he was injured, an ugly scar left behind after the healing; only reminder of that horrible incidence.

He nodded, leaned in and kissed her lips softly saying "yes my lady."

She felt her knees buckle so she let him put her hand through his arm and said "alright."

When they both entered the dinning hall, everyone was pleasantly surprised. Even Mikael commented on him making to the dinning table. After the dinner, Mikaelson sibling retired to the recreation room whereas their parents to their room. Some picked up cards while others gathered around the fire, reading book or chatting in hushed voices. After some time, while playing Piquet with Kol, when she looked up, she caught him staring at her with a small smile on his lips. Their eyes met, the smile broadened as he put the cup of tea on his lips.

* * *

Klaus's heart was beating against his chest so hard that he feared that everyone in the room must be hearing it. When she looked directly into his eyes he felt naked, he felt she could see through him, through his soul, through his deepest desires. The knot in his stomach just got tighter. He swallowed, chided himself for feeling like a fool and looked around catching Camille sitting near the fireplace gazing into it. He looked around for Elijah and found him sitting farthest from the fireplace and it hit him that he was seeing them in the same room after a long time and then he looked back in near past and realized that the anger that had been there since his marriage to Camille was gone, replaced by something that he was unable to decipher. As he watched, he saw Elijah looked towards Camille, just for a fraction of second and then his attention returned to the book in his hand. Maybe there is hope after all, he thought feeling hopeful.

Seeing her so absorbed in the cards, not knowing that how the mere presence of him in the same room, not to mention one year old Charlotte sleeping in his arms, that hint of smile on his lips, the whole picture making him so damn perfect, was causing her legs to tremble, her thighs to clench, he decided to get up so he got up saying "I should retire. Good night everyone."

He transferred sleeping Charlotte to her mother and quietly retreated the room leaving a feeling of longing in one of the persons in the room.

* * *

Hayley could feel his eyes on her as he left. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, wondered if he will always make her feel that way. She startled when she heard Kol murmur "he is gone, you know. Maybe you can now concentrate and perhaps win a game or is it possible that you are a lost cause today. Do you want to call it quits?"

She felt so embarrassed by his tease that even though she was planning to get up, she said "I must beat you one time before retiring. It is a matter of my pride now."

Kol laughed and started dealing.

* * *

Klaus changed his clothes and got under the covers thinking where she was. He realized that even though he liked her mingling with his siblings, her sneaking out at night to have some ladies time with Freya and Rebekah, bonding and joking with Kol, he was a little disappointed that she had not come to him. He can wait, can't he, he told himself and picked up the book from the side table but his thoughts went to the day he had spend with Kol and getting back to his work again.

Half an hour later the door opened and she walked in with a smile on her lips. She took off her shawl, put it on the divan and said in a bit annoyed voice "your brother is incorrigible."

He smiled and said "I should teach him a lesson for treating my wife with such disrespect. Not a single game, my dear?"

Hayley's heart fluttered at hearing my wife from his mouth. She muttered "just one"

Klaus looked at her face, flushed for some reason and then asked, a smile behind his eyes "let me hazard a guess - the last one?"

When she nodded he laughed and said, with his finger gently tapping his on quivering lips in feigned concentration "could it be someone's presence was distracting you?"

Seeing her turning red send a shot of pleasure through his body confirming his tease.

She muttered "of course you would think that. Wouldn't you?" and started to the changing room ignoring his chuckle.

Ten minute later she looked at herself in the mirror set at the corner of the changing room feeling nervous at her boldness, anxious about his reaction, she pulled the string of the robe a bit tighter and stepped out.

Klaus was reading a book when said "this book, I discovered to- ….day …." , trailed off when his gaze went to her; standing in front of him in bronze robes, her hair falling on her shoulder. He gulped, his heart jumped, the muscles in his stomach tightened and in trance got out of the bed, strolled to her as his gaze took in the vision she was making; all lace and gauze. His hands went to her shoulders, slid lazily down her arm, muscles in his stomach tightened as she bit her lip, the fingers tugged at the tie of the flimsy robe.

She was feeling so jumpy and wanted him to take her, at the same time empowered at the affect she was having on him. Slowly he pulled at the string and gently slid it from her shoulder, his hands caressing her shoulder. The robe fell on the ground, pooled around her bare feet revealing a most tempting thin strap night dress, the neckline so deep that her cleavage was visible, the gauze so thin that he could see her body in the light coming from the fireplace but this he had to say looked quite seductive. He muttered "if you wore it to make me crazy then you have succeeded, my dear."

She smiled shyly and said "that is your prize for keeping your promise."

His gaze went to her inviting lips, the shy smile and asked hoarsely "and which promise are we talking about, my lady?"

She leaned in, just her lips until they were near his ear and murmured against his ears "to be a gentleman and…. to not leave me alone."

Klaus felt his control slipping, her body inches from his, leaning over him, not touching his chest, he leaned back to look into his eyes and whispered "always" remembering that terrible night, remembering the worry on her face, the way she had fought tooth and nail with those men, how close he had gotten. He suddenly felt like bursting, his arms went under her and he was cradling her. Hayley gaped "Klaus, not so much weight on your…" but he was already laying her down and was kneeling over her. His fingers slowly sliding her nightgown straps off of her shoulder revealing her breast more and more, his hardness through his pajama touching her. He leaned in and his mouth made contact with the swell of her breast, moved down and caught her nipple, his tongue encapsulating the areola. She sighed as pleasure shot through her body and her thirst started to quench. She grabbed on to his head pulling it close to him, her legs bent at knee engulfing his body. His hand caressed her arm and teeth slight bit her nipple causing her to moan "Klaus…"

His lips moved to the hollow of her neck, to her lips and kissed it, her hands on his face caressing his jaw. He muttered "oh Hayley you are driving me crazy."

She gasped as his teeth bit her lips and muttered back "and you me, my lord."

He suddenly sat up on his knees, pulled her in the sitting position and pulled her night gown off her. Hayley suddenly felt too conscious , never been naked in front of man ever before. She tried to cover her body but he pulled her arms aside saying "you are a vision, my dear."

He laid her back and started to take off his shirt. Her gaze went to his wound and slightly touched it. He got off the bed, pulled his pajama off and then walked around the bed to draw the curtains. He looked towards her,caught her looking at him and smirked. She felt flushed as her gaze took in his masculine lean body, at being caught by him for ogling at it so shamelessly. The only feeling that she had was that he is her husband; he is hers.

He got back on the bed again, knelt between her legs and reassumed the position. his eyes looking at her body, his hand grabbed her breast, her head fell backwards, his hand slid down and rested on her stomach.

She looked towards him when it stayed there, his fingers caressing her flat stomach and then he said "I cannot wait to see it grow big with our child, Hayley", taking himself by surprise at how strong his desire was.

Her heart skipped a beat and she said softly "then what are you waiting for Klaus" and her head fell to side with embarrassment. He grabbed her chin, turned her towards him and asked "is that what you want too?"

She nodded shyly "yes. More than anything."

"Why?" he asked, his thumb caressing her luscious lips.

She said "because I…." turned red.

He smiled and whispered "I think me too."

"Oh Klaus" her arms went around him bringing his body close to her, pressed against her, his lips touching hers, kissing them furiously crushing the breath out of her. She kissed him back, their tongues linked, her hands grabbing the back of her head, his hands cradling her head. When he broke the kiss, she cried from the loss. He smirked at her impatience, at her need, at the power he felt in able to please her and bent his head to her breast, his lips gently touching it. She gasped "Klaus", her torso arched up when the tiniest of that contact broke, but he pushed it down saying "in all due time my dear."

"Oh Klaus" she said in frustration.

His lips moved to her flat stomach, the tongue tasting the sweetness of her body, traveled down, her body on her violence lifting up and falling as the tour continued down.

He looked up and took in the vision she was making; the taunt and slim body arched in a delicate yet seductive angle, supported by her arms, her head fallen back, His hand reached out and cupped her firm breast, thumb rolled the taunt nipple, making her look up, their eye met and then he had pushed her back and was position against her, the desires in her eyes making him paralyzed at what he himself was feeling, the intensity of his own feelings, the need to see into her soul, the feeling that she was showing her soul to him, the realization that no one has come this close to seeing it before, all of what he was feeling was making him scared and then he felt the slight nudge and realized that she had pushed her body into him. He leaned forward and was in her, his eyes, now gone darker, never leaving her face. As he watched, she sighed, the long lashed hid the desires from his as they fell over her lids, her body relaxed under him sinking into the softness of the mattress as if she has been rescued. He looked at her closed eyes, the muscle in his stomach very tight, his heart thumping against his chest. Afraid of what was happening to him, the desire to ravish her was so strong that it scared him and he pulled back causing her to snap her eyes open and she pleaded "no…" as she tried to hold him, the action suddenly threw him over the edge and he got harder and he pushed back in with a force. Hayley gasped at the increased thickness and the force and grabbed his hair, pull his head to her breasts and kissed his ear fiercely but he didnt move. She felt she would burst if she didnt do anything so she lifted her hip and moved it with him. Klaus felt as if she had taken control of his body and moaned and muttered "faster, my love."

Hayley felt aghast at what she had done but she obliged and thrust upwards, he groaned and slid his hand behind her back impatiently and pushed her into him harder and faster making her yell softly but she got what he meant and bucked her hip faster and faster as he matched her moves, her arm linked around his neck, holding him close to her chest. She started to lose strength in her body, her body was sweating, flush appearing on her chest, her breast was gently bouncing against his chest, the friction causing the euphoria to build up, her legs had started to tremble to keep up with the rhythm. She tried to hold on and match his moves and then she moaned loud "ah Klaus…." fell back, let go of him, grabbed her hair and got still as euphoria took over, her legs slacked on either side of him, life drained out of them reaching from her clammy thighs to her toes. He kissed her cleavage, moved his lips upwards while keeping his body still, his splayed hand holding her hip, letting her have her moment. She felt a kiss on her forehead making her open her yes. Their eyes met and he started to move again. She sighed with contentment, relaxed further welcoming deeper thrusts but remain still this time except for her hand going to his shoulder and caressing it, observing his face, his expressions so raw that she could see through them as if peering into his soul. Klaus started thrusting faster and faster, the intensity increasing, his forehead had started to sweat, peal of sweat starting to appear on his body, his face tensed up, the veins in his neck prominent, raised, his neck flushing, her hand slid down on her back, rounded his muscular thrusting hip, caressing his loin, caressing the scar on his wound in the process and he fell on her, his lips crashing into hers aggressively "Hayley please move with me."

She felt empowered at this request, the vulnerability in it which she knew she would never see in any other circumstances and obliged by lifting her hip on her feet and moved up and down, her eyes closing as the feeling started to take over again, her hands went into his hair, her eyes closed, her lips between her teeth and she bucked her hip one final time, grounded them against his and clenched her thighs to support her shaking legs, causing him to moan "ahhhhh Hayley" and got still. Hayley felt warmth, heat swept through her, coming in ripples and seemed to go on forever.

He stayed there feeling relieved, fulfilled, satisfied after having a full view of her soul. Finally when he could move, he looked up and asked "are you aright? I … have I hurt you?"

She shook her head slightly, feeling dizzy by what they had.

Her hand slid between them touching his wound "you?"

He laughed softly "you, my dear will never be able to hurt me."

She smiled now starting to feel shy of how she had acted when he grabbed her chin, made her look towards him, gently kissed her chin, then her lips saying "you are a minx you know but you are my minx."

He rolled over from her causing her to cry "oh…" immediately making her flush. He laughed softy "do not worry, my dear, we have all our lives to enjoy each other" as he pulled the blanket over them.

Her heart raced at the confidence with which he had declared that, an unknown fear griped her. She turned towards him sighing and brought her arms around him and rested against his arm, an inviting sluggishness taking over her body.

Klaus had his eyes on the celling staring of the bed, his arm caressing her naked shoulder, his heart now starting to go back to its regular pace of beating. He looked down when he felt fingers on his chest, gently moving down to his scar, rested on it as she murmured "Klaus, I love you."

His body got still, breathing hitched at hearing the declaration but a moment later he realized that she was sleeping and was talking in her sleep. He pulled her close to him, his both arms around her body whispering "I love you too Hayley."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So here it is. Finally they have both declared their feelings for each other. Klaus heard her clear but did Hayley hear him? What did you think about Elijah and Camille's talk? What is in store for them? Rebekah's stand? She is obviously still in love with Stefan. Should she try to reach out for him.**_

 _ **Do you think Mikael will finally warm up to Hayley and Elijah will be successfully in moving on from Hayley?**_


	14. Chapter 14 Love is in the air

_**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are really overwhelming. Heartbeat, your reading is quite right. That is only what I can say right now. I am sorry to be disappointing you. Vanethan thank you for wonderful review. I am so glad that you are liking the stories.**_

 _ **I hope you all love this chapter too. It is a lot longer than the last one and hence the delay. Nothing really happened, well something will be revealed about Klaus's past. I hope you like the twist.**_

* * *

Elijah sighed as he laid on the bed. All his efforts for the past two weeks were of no use, he realized. Seeing her again tonight, spending so much time in the same room, watching her and Niklaus exchanging glances had affected his heart in a way that he had never imagined. He had an inclination what was happening behind the closed door in Niklaus's room tonight, now that he was back to his health. He tried to not think about them together but couldnt and his heart was sinking. Finally he got out of his warm bed and walked towards the adjoining door with determination and opened it.

Camille was about to get into the bed, her body and mind fatigued by this constant battle of desire she had been having for the past few days, when she heard the door open and he walked in. They looked at each other for a long time. From his face, she knew why he was here. Part of her wanted to send him away but the other part, the part that had been craving to be pleased by a man wanted him there. As she watched, he walked to her. Camille instinctively took a step back and fell on the bed. Elijah continued to look towards her and when she showed no other sign of resistance, he leaned over her and then everything became hazy as she felt fulfilled after many days. When he was done, he held her close to him and closed his eyes and soon was gone to sleep whereas she laid awake thinking of the distance between them even when they were physically so close, wondering how long will Hayley stay between them, how long will Klaus stay between them.

* * *

When Hayley woke up the first thing she realized, to her shock, was that she was naked, which had never happened in her life before and then she recalled her passion filled love making with Klaus and suddenly wished the dream she had of them confessing their love to each other were a reality, how would it feel if he says those words to her. Even thinking of it, made her body shiver with pleasure.

The feeling fled her mind as she realized that her body was pressed against another body; another naked body, causing her to turn and she smiled shyly at seeing his awake

He looked into her eyes wondering does she know that she confessed something to him last night but seeing no sign of that he came to the conclusion that she has not.

He whispered "good morning, my dear. I trust you slept well."

Hayley said shyly "like a baby" and gasped as his fingers grazed her bare chest.

She gasped "you?"

He said "like a log" his gaze fixed on lips.

She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips, his body slowly rolling over on her body and pressing it against hers. She touched his cheek and said "Klaus, someone might come in."

He whispered "not until we call them. You know that and even if they come, they will leave once they see the curtains drawn."

She felt mortified "then wouldn't they know…"

He looked into her eyes, smile lurking behind his eyes "yes then we will have to work on that damage control again. Wouldn't we?" chuckled when she felt a soft punch on his back and his lips went to her ear and planted small kisses on it. She sighed with pleasure as his tongue caressed her neck and her body opened up for him to lit a fire in her.

He held her tight when he stopped moving and said "I dont want to get up."

She said regretfully "we have to."

He said "unfortunately you are right my dear. I have some business matters to attend to today" as he rolled off over her but kept her close to him.

She said "oh." After a short pause she said "Klaus, I was thinking of going to visit my parents for a day."

He said "when do you want to go?" fingering the lock of her hair.

She asked "eager to rid of me?"

He said lazily "never. Who said you are going alone?"

She at once sat up, immediately pulling the sheet up to cover herself, kept her twinkling eyes on him "you want to go with me?"

He said "of course a wager is a wager."

Her eyes rounded as she recalled it when he continued "it was me and my lady which is you, aren't you?"

"Yes but that was a jest." she said

"I am a man of my words, my lady" Klaus planted a kiss on her shoulder and then grabbed his robe to put it on. "I have to go to the courts today. Will you miss me?"

Her heart fluttered, the thought of spending the day without him when he was with her for every minute of the day during the past full month was heart wrenching but she said, keeping her face straight "in this house, full of people?"

He smiled, touched her cheek and said "I will miss you too."

She felt mesmerized by his simple admittance, the touch on her cheek and said "please fetch me my robes." as he started towards the changing room.

Klaus looked back, looked at her sitting on the bed only covered with that sheet and then said "get it yourself."

She look into his mischievous face and then after a slight hesitation, she stood up bringing the sheet with her. He chuckled and said "you look very fetching my…dea…r" words trailing off, smile slipping from his face as the sheet fell form her hand, pooling at her feet. She felt her cheeks getting red even though he had had a detailed tour of her body the night before but for some reasons standing in front of him with nothing on looked too vulnerable. The affect she was having on him was apparent in his jaw dropping expression and she smiled a bit confidently than she was feeling and walked to him, whispered against his ears "something to look forward to for tonight" as she walked by him to the changing room.

Klaus eyes followed her, the confidence with which she was displaying her perfect body to him, visible in her stride making his inside exploding with desires. He muttered "damn it" as she disappeared in to the changing room.

Hayley felt flushed at her bold move but a moment later she was pinned against the wall of the changing room and he was kissing her muttering in her mouth "if you continue to do that, I will not be able to go to work."

She wanted him so bad that her heart was aching to feel him in her. Her hands went to his robe ties and were opening them, his desire evident as he pressed into her. What was happening to her? When did she become so hungry for this kind of intimacy, she wondered as he fill her with him and then let her go, let her feet land on the ground making her realized that her legs had wound around his torso. He then planted a kiss on her neck saying "now I am very late."

She panted "your breakfast?"

He said with smiling eyes "my lady, I am fully sated until tonight."

She laughed gently and playfully pushed him to the bathroom as she started to wear her robes.

By the time Klaus came out after changing his clothes, the bed was made and Lily was putting the tray on the table. He walked to the tray, sat opposite her and took the tea as she passed it to him. He said "be ready. After dinner we can leave" as he got up.

She asked "do you want me to inform your mother?"

Klaus looked at her suddenly gone anxious face and said "no, I will handle that. You just get ready" and left.

Hayley rang for Lily again after he left. When she came, she said "Lily help me with my bath today and then take the breakfast tray away."

After he left, she changed into a plain pale blue dress with Lily's help and headed towards the family room. As she entered her gaze met Camille. The moment their eyes met she hastily looked away making her wonder what had happened.

Freya smiled and said "come Hayley. We were talking about the ball that Caroline is throwing tomorrow."

Hayley said with slight interest "oh?"

Freya explained further "it is her birthday. She throws the biggest fall every year on her birthday. It is the talk of the season."

Hayley sat down next to her and asked "who is invited?"

Freya said "why of course, everyone. Well of course mother and father had made excuses. It is too cold for them you see. We were just talking about what will we wear for tomorrow."

Hayley suddenly felt too conscious as she mentally scanned her wardrobe and cursed as she realized all the formal dresses she had, she had already worn.

She asked "what will you wear?"

Freya said "Rebekah and I are going to raid our closets to find something to wear and if we cannot then we will go for a quick shopping to the town."

Hayley smiled as her eyes went to Rebekah and noticed her sad expressions. She asked "what is it Rebekah? You are not excited."

Freya said casually "oh. Stefan will be there and I say. Dont pay a heed to him. She should go and show him how he has not hurt her."

Her heart ached for her but she said "I agree with Freya. Why show her how much he has managed to hurt you! Also he is not worth it Rebekah. I already told you."

Freya excitedly said "that is what I am saying to her. Forget about him. He will come begging to you for forgiveness."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something when Rebekah said "I will never forgive him, Freya. I will never forgive what mother did to me."

There was an awkward silent in the room broken by Rebekah saying "I am sorry Camille. I shouldn't have said that."

Camille said with a regretful smile, apology dripping in each word she uttered "no Rebekah. You are right. It is all because of me and Elijah. We know that and not a day goes by we dont regret how much hurt we have caused this family and the people and that is why we are being punished for it" her voice reducing to a whisper.

Freya opened her mouth to say something but Camille got up and said "excuse me."

Hayley shared sympathetic looks with her sisters-in-law and asked "should we go after her?"

Freya said "yes. Lets go raid her closet and then yours and then Rebekah's. That should keep her mind occupied. I wish I could smack some sense into Elijah" her tone displaying her frustration.

After few hours of being unsuccessful in finding what they were looking for, Freya announced "Rebekah, we need to make a trip to twon. Go get ready. Hayley, Camille!"

Hayley said apologetically "oh, I wish I could go with you ladies but Klaus and I are going to my parents' house. I have to get ready for it."

Freya said excitedly "oh that is wonderful. It must have been a long time since you visited them."

Hayley smiled "yes it is."

Freya said "worry not. I will find something for you. Trust me."

Hayley said "oh thank you Freya but dont buy something too extravagant."

Freya smiled and said "my dear, nothing is too extravagant for my sisters-in-law. Now we must leave. Camille come and I am not hearing any excuse from you."

She spend the next few hours packing for one night and the day and then left the room because she realized that she was missing him while being in the room; the images of last night, this morning had started to play in her mind, making her more needy for him, just to get a glimpse of him. But her efforts were not working out as she had expected as she started to wonder what he was doing. Was he missing her like she was missing him? She sighed in frustration at not being able to occupy her mind in something else. An apprehension that the Duchess and the Duke will not let him go with her, started to make her anxious. Finally she decided to go back to her room to freshen up for the dinner and to do the final touches of the packing.

She looked out of the window at the setting sun and wondered where he was when the door opened, causing her to turn towards it. She smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach. He walked to her and asked "how are you my lady?"

She said "I had a great day…" but stopped as he started to laugh. She muttered "I hate you."

He kissed her hand "no you dont. I missed you too."

She asked trying to suppress the chill his words send through her body "how was your day?"

He caressed her ring absentmindedly "busy but productive. I had a property dispute to resolve which I managed to do so. Are you ready for tonight?"

Hayley said "yes I am but we will have to come back by tomorrow. Caroline is throwing her birthday ball."

When Klaus groaned she asked "what is it?"

He said "it is just too much of mingling."

She fixed his cravat and said "I sympathize with you, my lord."

Klaus laughed and said "lets go. I will tell James to put our cases in the carriage, we should leave after dinner."

The dinner was relatively noisy affair with everyone talking about their day, Rebekah and Freya telling about their successful shopping trip, peaking Hayley's curiosity when they told her her dress was a surprise to her. He and Mikael discussing about his first day back to the courts. Elijah as unusual quiet. Camille for once joining in the conversation with Rebekah and Freya. She looked toward him when he said "if you are done Hayley, I think we should leave."

Hayley nodded and started to get up when Esther asked "where are you going Niklaus?"

Klaus said "mother, Hayley and I are spending the night at her parents will be back by tomorrow."

Esther asked "night? Why do you have to spend the night?"

He could feel Hayley getting tensed up but kept the smile plastered on his face and said "Hayley has not been to her house since the wedding."

She said "she can go."

Klaus said softly "you dont expect me to let her go, mother? Do you?"

Esther felt flustered and then said "Be back by tomorrow afternoon. The ball is at seven in the evening."

Klaus said "yes she told me about it. We will be back"

He looked towards Hayley and said "lets leave. James must have put the cases in the carriage."

He said "good night everyone" as he and Hayley headed towards the exit.

Esther glanced towards Mikael, found him lost in thought, tried to smile but was unable to do so as she realized that even thought she was warming up to Hayley, she was not exactly comfortable with her family's interaction with Hayley's family and that just frustrated her.

Elijah absentmindedly looked at the cherries offered by the footman and shook his head as he clearly recalled that night of Rebekah's ball when Niklaus and Hayley had made that wager and then at once he pushed his chair back and stood up saying "excuse me" and left without a word leaving a very confused Camille at the table.

Hayley felt she could breathe the moment they sat in the carriage and it started to move. She laughed with relief and said "I was quiet certain that she would stop you from coming with me."

Klaus said "my dear, you and I will never go anywhere alone."

She said "that is unrealistic. You know that?"

Klaus said carelessly "yes but romantic" as he relaxed in the coach wondering about what kind of night he will have at her parents' house.

Hayley laughed and relaxed trying to cover up her nervousness at her mother's reaction on spending the night of a lord at her home, would that small bed suffice for him, he is used to the comfort of his home. Next few hours went smother than she had expected. As expected, her mother was a bit nervous at who their overnight guest was and had hurried to ready the room for them against all Hayley's protest.

When she said "they already have dinner" she said "then we will have a cup of tea, my lord."

Klaus said in a hearty tone "call me Klaus, Maria."

Maria getting emotional said "oh, as you wish… Klaus" as she headed towards the kitchen.

After tea and comfortable conversation, which started a bit awkward they retreated to her old room.

She said, as he took out his clothes from the case "you will have to go out to the bathroom to change. There is only one bathroom and it is being shared between the two rooms" ending with slight apology in her tone.

She picked up the oil-lamp and gave it to him saying "here."

Klaus studied the expressions on her face in the flicker of the flame, took the lamp from her hand and with other hand held her hand and asked "what is it? You are not comfortable with me in your house?"

She said earnestly " _I_ am comfortable. It is you, my concern is for."

He smiled, caressing her hand, said "dont worry about me, love. As long as you are with me, I will be happy anywhere."

She smiled shyly and said "come, let me show you."

She lit a candle and they walked out in the dark. Klaus suddenly felt a feeling of serenity wash over him as if he had been living in this house forever, walking in the quiet surrounding, illuminated by the flickering of candle frame, their fingers intertwined with each other. She paused outside a small door and opened it for him. He went inside the small room and looked around; far from the comfortable bathroom at his own home but the basic facilities were there. He changed his clothes and walked out. She said "why dont you go and lie down, I will be there in a minute."

Klaus was staring at the ceiling when the door opened and she stepped in.

She closed the door, bolted it and turned towards him, already tucked in, looking comfortable with the blanket to his chest.

She walked to the oil-lamp, turned it off and went to put another log in the small fireplace. She picked up the blanket from the foot of the bed and started to turn when he asked "where are you going?"

She said nervously "lying near the hearth."

He said firmly "no. Come. You will not sleep on the ground."

Hayley said "Klaus, this bed is not big enough for both of us."

He scooted back and just patted the bed.

Hayley walked to him and slowly laid down next to him on that narrow bed, her body jumpy as it touched his as if it was touching her for the first time, cursing herself at the constant desire for him to make love to her. As she settled down, his hand went around her torso and his lips pressed closed to her ears and he whispered "I know why you dont want to lie on this bed with me, Hayley."

She felt naked, flushed, embarrassed as a desire of pleasure shot through her whole body, originating from her crotch making the muscles of her stomach very tight. She whispered "Klaus we cannot.."

He whispered, trailing his lips on her neck "who said we cannot? The wager was to spend the night at your parents house, not to not make love."

Hayley asked softly "should we be doing it so much?"

He leaned back, turned her body until her back was touching the mattress, lifted himself on his elbow, his eyes boring into her eyes wondering if she was being serious and then realized that she was in fact being serious. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and said "yes we should be. I want to please my wife as much as she wants to please me."

She asked softly "what if someone comes in?" picking up his hand and shifting it to her breast.

Klaus smiled, caressed his thumb on the taunt nipple "the door is closed, isn't it?"

She gasped as her body arched at the touch "yes but the walls are really thin."

He leaned in, brushed his lips against hers and whispered "then you have to be really really quiet, my lady."

Hayley felt she was crumbling as his legs wound over her legs and his hand started gathering her night dress upwards. When he said "do it" she realized her hands were at the string of the pajamas. She blushed but tugged at it as the desire to feel him in her had reached its peak. Her hand pulled it down as they caressed his hips in the process causing his eyes to go hazy and her legs parted and he was in her; the bodies covered with the blanket unlike last night when they had discard everything around them. His lips buried in her neck and in slow and controlled strokes he took her to an unforgettable journey.

He pulled the nightdress down and whispered "you have been really good, my dear."

She smiled, snuggled closed to him and closed her eyes into blissful sleep.

When she woke up next, he was still holding her. She realized it was still dark. She looked into his peaceful face and removed hair strands from his face. A smile appeared on his lips but he didn't open his eyes and continued to hold her, his legs wrapped around hers, warmth of his body seeping into hers, his manhood touching her making her warm and possessive of him. She stayed there thinking about their life together; where they were a month ago and now and thinking about it she went to sleep again.

Next morning when she woke up, he was not next to her and she could hear the voices from the sitting area. She looked around, her eyes going to the wall to see the time but there was no clock. She suddenly felt very guilty that he was up before her so she hastily changed her dress went out to do her toiletries.

* * *

Maria turned towards the sound when she hard him say "good morning Maria" and smiled.

Klaus walked to her as he peeked in the pot and smiled saying "that looks nice."

She smiled "good morning my… Klaus. I hope you slept well."

When he nodded she said "I will bring something for you. Henry do you want to have your tea?"

He said "yes Maria."

Klaus settled down around the fireplace and said "Maira, Henry first of all, I want to apologize for my parents's behavior when you came to visit me during my illness. I trust that you will not let that incidence ruin the chance for us to get to know each other further. Secondly I know it has been late but I had promised you settlement for the marriage which I had never gotten over to give you. I want to give them on this trip. Please have this on my behalf."

He handed two pouches to Henry saying "there is no amount of settlement that I can give you that will justify what I have gotten from this marriage so after raking my mind, this is what I have come up with. Please be candid with me if you think that is not enough."

Henry exchanged embarrassed looks with Maria and said "my lord, this is very generous of you but we cannot take this much from you. If it were not for Amber and her husband we wouldn't have…." trailing off as he looked down.

Klaus said gently "yes I know. Hayley told me. I want you to help them out with this money and rest is for you and Maria."

Henry at once said "No my lord, we vowed that we will never take anything from our daughter's marriages. We didn't take it from Amber's husband and we wouldn't have taken anything for Hayley's except for we needed some help for Amber. Not a day goes by when I don't regret that I made a deal with Mr. Andrew but you have to understand. We are parents and sometimes parents make decision in desperation."

Klaus said in the same kind tone "yes I understand. I want you to keep it. You are not getting any younger any day. I don't want Hayley to worry about you two."

Before anyone say anything there was a knock at the door. Henry said "that must be Emil. I had some business to attend to. Pardon me my lord, I will be back shortly. Maria put one in the room. My lord, we cannot have the other one."

Klaus said "what I have given you, I will not take it back. I will take it as personal insult if you return it. Deal with your business Henry."

Henry Marshall reluctantly nodded and left whereas Maria said "Klaus, this is too much."

He leaned back in the chair, relaxed his legs; stretching them in front of him, crossing at the ankles, smiled softly and said "if you had any idea how much you have given me, this is nothing."

He startled at seeing her eyes suddenly brimmed to tears and at once went near her and asked "Maria, what did I say?"

She wiped her eyes and said "nothing my son… oh pardon me, my lord."

Klaus held her hands and said "no, please dont say that. I like it. Tell me why are you crying?"

She said "these are tears of joy, my son, for my daughter. This is all I wanted for her…." and at once stopped talking when they heard footsteps. Maria hastily wiped her eyes and whispered "thank you."

Klaus looked up towards her as he slowly stood up and then smiled as she ran a hand through her hair, a sign he had started to associate with nervousness which really amused him. The image of last night flashed through his eyes and his heart beat picked up pace. He stood up, held out his hand for her "good morning, my lady"

She muttered "good morning" flushed at being welcome this way, her gaze impulsively avoiding her mother.

Maria said cheerfully "come Hayley, I trust you slept well."

Aghast that her mother might know something, her eyes went to Klaus and seeing the amusing smiling, the raised eyebrows screaming at her that he knew the reason for her nervousness, infuriated her to no bounds and the caressing of his fingers over her hand was not making the situation any less relaxing. She gently yanked her hand from his grasp and said "oh yes mama. Where is papa?"

Maria said "he has just stepped out to meet Emil."

Hayley nodded, walked to the small kitchen and started to make some tea for herself. She turned towards Klaus and caught him lazying in that chair, looking toward her. She asked "do you want some more tea?"

He said "yes."

Five minutes later, she was putting the tea in front of him and asked "mama I will finish spooling that wool for you."

She took her tea to the spooling wool. He looked at her curiously as she turned the fly wheel with her right hand while simultaneously walking backward and drawing the wool in the left hand away from the spindle at an angle. The fluid swaying of her body forward and backwards making him want to take her right there and then. Hayley looked up and caught him looking towards her and smiled sending a feeling of contentment throughout his body.

After a few hours when Hayley said "Klaus, we should leave. We have to go to that ball" he realized that he had not had this relaxing morning for a long time.

Klaus looked at his pocket watch and said "yes, we should leave. Thank you Maria and Henry for a very hospitable stay, not to mention a really relaxing one."

She could feel his eyes on her on the way back to the manor but feeling too anxious about his opinion about the stay at her house, she didn't meet her eyes.

Klaus could see the anticipation on her face; the reason for which he knew which really surprised him yet again that he could read her so well. He leaned forward, held her hand and said "you should be proud of your parents. They are great people with pride and good values."

She smiled "I am."

He said "good" as he kissed her hands.

As they stepped out of the carriage, she muttered "we are so late. Her grace will be so angry."

He said "I have come to realize the more late we go the more fashionable it is considered."

She laughed and hurried towards the manor. The moment she stepped in she anxiously "I better go change. I have only one hour to get ready. I don't even know what I am wearing. Freya has gotten something for me."

He said "my lady how ever time you spend in getting ready, you will never be the talk of the ball."

Hayley's heart fell but she asked "and why is that?"

He stepped towards her and said "because you don't posses air of haughtiness that is required to become that and which comes after years and years of attending these types of balls."

Hayley laughed and said "but I can try."

Klaus laughed and said "of course."

She looked into his smiling eyes and said "you don't trust that I can pull it off."

He shook his head slightly, the smile still lurking on his lips "for once I have complete confidence in my assessment."

She asked, tilting her head to one side "not even yours?"

He looked into her mischief filled eyes and said "mine? Hmm" paused for a moment and then said teasingly "you will have to work for that one my dear."

She chuckled and started upstairs but stopped as she noticed him not following her. She turned and asked "are you not coming?"

He said with amused smile "I can safely say, my lady, that I don't need hours to be presentable enough to catch ladies eyes"

Hayley laughed and commented "is this the haughtiness you were talking about?" causing him to laugh and then she continued "today let me show you how is it done without the haughtiness. How about we make a wager? who ever gets the maximum glances" taken aback by her own boldness.

He chuckled "really? What is the wager?"

She leaned in and whispered "if I win, I get to choose the name of our first born." A chill ran through his body at those words, he leaned back, looked into her smiling eyes, flushed cheeks, the muscles in his stomach tightened and he whispered "I will gladly lose this one."

She said her cheeks turning red "shake upon it?"

He said "of course" as he stretched his hand and then without warning pulled her down to him and planted a kiss on her lips making her hiss "Klaus someone will see us" not knowing a pair of brown eyes had his heart shattered at seeing this exchange.

He said "my lady you should go and get ready. You need time to get ready" as he headed towards library to look at one of his cases not knowing that there was a smile on his lips.

She dashed into the room wondering what was she wearing. Seeing nothing on the bed or in the closet that gave her indication that she was supposed to wear made her confused wondering where is the dress Freya was talking about. She hurriedly rang for Lily and stripped down to her shift and then ran the water in the tub getting impatient at getting late.

She turned around at Lily voice "my lady, lady Freya send a gown for you when you were at your mother's house. Would you like to wear it?"

Hayley said "yes but hurry up Lily. I am extremely running late."

When Klaus entered his room forty minutes later, his gaze went to her as Lily was pinning her hair in the bun. He felt his heart had stopped beating as his gaze went to her reflection in the mirror. Their eyes met and she smiled making his knees go weak. He slightly tilted her head. Hayley looked him questioningly and then towards Lily reflection, who was busy putting pins inner head and at once understood. She said "Lily that is enough. Thank you."

Lily curtseyed and left.

She slowly stood up and turned to him. His gaze went to her dressed in a deep blood red silk gown with the contrasting sage green embroidered fabric used as a stomacher front to the bodice and an apron front to the skirt. He twirled his finger gesturing her to turn around. Hayley felt heat rising to her cheek but she obliged him and slowly turned around to show him the hooded cloak, shown in a soft sage green velvet lined with matching red silk. Their eyes met again as she faced him again. Her arms clad in double sleeve falls of lace and organza at the cuff went to her hair sparkled with discrete gold shimmer and golden pins. He muttered "you look exquisite my love."

She said "that was the mission my lord. You should get ready."

Klaus said holding her hand "how can I compete with this my lady?"

She said slightly smugly "you cannot but that does not mean that you shouldnt try…" ending with a tease. He laughed and rang for James.

Hayley looked at her reflection one last time and decided to go thank Freya for giving her such a beautiful gown.

As she stepped out, she stopped as her eyes met Elijah coming from opposite direction. Their eyes met as his steps slowed down. He said "Hayley, you look .. I don't have words to say."

She suddenly felt really conscious but said "thank you Elijah. Are you ready?"

He said "I am not going. I have some business to attend to."

She said "oh. That is a shame. Camille will feel left out."

A muscle in his face twitched but he said "unfortunately I cannot get out of this commitment. I trust for you to give her company."

Hayley said "of course" and he continued down the hallway.

Five minutes later she was looking at Freya dressed in royal blue simple and very elegant gown with silver studs all over the bodies and sleeves. She said "oh Freya, I wanted to thank you for giving me this dress. It is wonderful."

Freya smiled, glanced at her before putting her feet in her shoes and said "you carry it very well Hayley. The color suits you."

She said "thank you. I love your dress."

Freya said, feeling harassed "forget about it Hayley. Please help me with my hair, this lose tendril is not getting tucked in. Where is Emily? I want to leave before Annabella wakes up. If she gets up then we will get late."

Hayley walked behind her and gently pushed her tendril in her hair.

They startled when she heard a knock followed by her governess breezing in saying "my lady, I beg your forgiveness. Lady Rebekah needed my assistance."

Freya said gently "that is quite alright. We must leave. Is Niklaus ready, Hayley?"

She said "he is getting ready" as she bend down and fixed the hem of Freya's dress.

When they both reached the stairs, it took all of her willpower to keep her knees steady as her gaze went to him dressed in black elegant pant and coat with the undershirt made out of same cloth as her dress apron was made of. She looked towards Freya who smiled and said "I thought it would be nice for you both and Camille and Elijah…." a frown appeared on her forehead as she glanced downstairs again, muttering "where is he?"

Hayley said "I met him a few minutes ago. He said that he has some urgent business to attend to so he will not be able to make it."

Freya groaned as she muttered "poor Camille" and then started downstairs whereas Hayley felt a guilt take over knowing the reason why he was not warming up to Camille but then she lifted her chin and started downstairs, her eyes locked on the smirk on Klaus lips as her heart fluttered taking in how elegant he was looking and he knew it; he knew the affect he was having on her and that just made her more flustered.

When she reached the bottom stair's he held out his hand. Hayley said "my lord" as she put her hand in his grasp. Everyone faded in the background. It felt they were only two in the room.

He drew her hand through the crook of his arm and said "we should leave."

She nodded and matched his step.

Thirty minutes later they were being announced in the ball. Hayley looked around the huge elegant hall, having never been to Caroline's house before. Her gaze went to the fountain, the band playing music, people dressed in lavish dresses laughing and talking. She studied the breathtaking decor and arrangement and then towards Caroline as she glided towards her dressed in a beautiful pink dress. "Oh Hayley, you look beautiful" she said holding her hand and then said without taking a breather. "Come I will introduce you to my guests. Rebekah! Camille, come" as she moved to Rebekah.

For the next thirty minutes, she maneuvered them around the ballroom, introducing her to everyone and then said "Klaus, dance with her. I will go attend to my guests."

As they took their positions on the dance floor Hayley glanced around and noticed Camille standing alone but smiling.

She stepped towards Klaus as the dance starting, her hands facing his, barely touching each other. She said "I feel bad for Camille."

His gaze went to her and groaned. She said as she twirled "ask her to the dance next time" as she was passed on to the next partner who incidentally was Kol and Klaus was left stunned by her suggestion. His eyes followed her across the floor as she was passed from one person to another and noticed how men were looking at her. Suddenly he got furious with himself for putting such a wager.

Hayley could see women smiling at Klaus and felt like gouging their eyes out but she kept a smile on her face and continued to politely dance with her partners until she was facing him again. He leaned in and said "you will never wear this dress again."

She asked "why?" surprised.

He said "I dont want you to be center of attention for the whole room" his voice becoming husky towards the end of the sentence.

Hayley laughed softly "I never thought you would be a sour loser" as the music ended but then the smile slipped from her face as she saw the glint of steel in his eyes and she realized that he was being serious. Suddenly he grabbed her hand not caring about where they were and said "I am serious."

She continued to look into his eyes, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed by the possessive look in his eyes and demeanor. She whispered "as you wish, my lord" as she let her thumb caress the back of his hand. A smile appeared on his lips as he bowed. She curtseyed and continued casually "I am going to see Rebekah and you need to keep your mind occupied with happy thoughts rather than killing everyone who looks at me. Ask Camille to dance with you."

He gently laughed and stepped back, picked up her hand, kissed it and said "my lady, I will see you in our bedroom tonight."

Hayley flushed and stepped back.

Klaus's eyes followed her as she walked through the crowd making her way to Rebekah, chided himself for acting so possessive. She was his wife, not a possession. He sighed and looked towards Camille. He walked towards her, feeling a bit awkward but Hayley was right, she was looking very lonely and at the end of the day, she was his family.

Camille saw him walking to her and her heart raced. When he gave her his hand, she looked at it in confusion and then held it, her eyes suddenly getting blurry as she stepped on the dance floor she muttered "having pity on me?"

He said smiling "not at all. Why would you think that?"

She shook her head and moved on the dance floor with him, circling him, her heart beating out of her chest at how elegant and happy he looked. She said "you both are the talk of the ball, you know. Every eye is on both of you."

Klaus said "thank you."

She commented "you look happy."

He said "I am. How are things between you and Elijah?"

Camille smiled but he could see that the smile didnt reach her eyes. She said "we are trying."

He said softly 'things will get better."

She smiled as she was passed on to the next partner and on and on they went. When the music stopped she said "thank you" as she stepped back.

He bowed "my pleasure" as he stepped back feeling somewhat relieved that he gave her a chance.

Klaus eyes surveyed the dance floor and spotted her talking to Rebekah, smiled and headed towards the card room but then stopped as he noticed someone. He thought for a moment and then walked to him and said "good evening Stefan."

Stefan looked up and slowly stood up and said "Klaus! It is good to see walking around."

Klaus said "thank you. And on that subject thank you for your help when I was hurt."

He said "no problem."

Klaus said "enjoy your game" and started to turn when he said "Klaus…I…"

Before he could stop himself his punch landed on his face causing a hush in the card room. He hissed "she didnt deserved this Stefan."

Stefan looked towards him and said "what do you want me to say Klaus?! Mikaelson have history of sharing their women among broth….ers" when another punch landed on his face sending him on the ground.

Klaus was about to punch him again when a hand grabbed him from behind and said "Nik, let it go. He is not worth it. Let it go."

Klaus fidgeted with Kol to get free and managed it but he realized Kol was right. He said in a cold voice "I suppose you are right Kol. He is not worth it."

He turned around angrily, stormed in the hall, looked down from the top of the stairs and spotted her and Rebekah with Camille. He hurried down the stairs not knowing that Kol was closely following him. He parted through the crowd angrily and finally reached them.

* * *

Hayley looked towards a young woman Rebekah had introduced her as Marry, who was saying "I don't know why Caroline has invited her."

She couldnt help but ask "who?"

She said in a low voice this time "Davina, who else? She is a widow you know."

Hayley eyes followed her and spotted Davina talking to a young girl and asked "Are widows not allowed to attend the balls?"

Before anyone could comment she felt a familiar prickling sensation at the back of her neck and her heart fluttered. She looked towards the direction and saw him walking towards her. She felt at once flustered and then she saw the anger on his face and her curiosity piqued.

Klaus reached them and said "lets go" as he grabbed her hand.

Hayley asked "Klaus what is going on?" her gaze going to equally looking angry Kol but he shook his head.

Klaus said angrily "I said lets go."

Hayley looked from him to Rebekah in bewilderment and said "alright. Let me say my farewell to Caroline."

Klaus said impatiently "hurry up."

Hayley scanned the room, not sure what is going on and spotted Caroline and hurried towards her and said "thank you, Caroline but I must leave now."

Caroline said "oh. Why so early?"

Hayley said "I … it is Camille. She is not feeling well. You know with the child and all."

She squeezed her hand and headed back.

On the way home, she could see he was very angry. She looked towards Camille who was sharing their carriage, worriedly and caught him looking at Klaus too.

The moment the carriage stopped he stepped out, held out a hand for Camille and let go at once when her feet touched the pavement and then for her but didnt let go and almost dragged her inside the manor ignoring her mutter "Klaus, slow down."

* * *

Esther was having diner with Mikael when she heard voice. She got up and walked out of the dinning hall and looked toward them in confusion and asked "what happened? The ball, did it end early?"

Rebekah said still confused at what had happened "no. Nik wanted us to leave early."

Her eyes went to her brothers, both of them looking furious.

Esther said "oh. Niklaus what…" but he said curtly "I am going to bed" and went towards his room where as Hayley picked up her dress and hurried after him giving everyone an apologetic look, feeling confused at what was going on with him.

* * *

She asked the moment they entered the room "Klaus, what happened?"

He said harshly "nothing Hayley" and headed to change his clothes. He changed into his clothes feeling furious as Stefan's sentence kept on playing in his mind while Hayley rang the bell for Lily to help her out of the dress. He settled on the bed while Lily helped her get out of the dress in the changing room and then retreated.

When she laid next to him, she felt like asking him again what had happened but he was still so angry that she lost the courage and went to sleep as his arm went around her.

* * *

Camille was changing her dress wondering what had happened when she felt fingers on her dress. She glanced towards him and asked "how was your work?"

He said "finished it" both knowing that other knew that he was lying about the work being an excuse.

* * *

She startled from her sleep when she felt a kiss on her lips. Seeing him all dressed up and sitting at the edge of the bed, she scooted up and said "oh, I overslept. Are you leaving?"

He said "yes. I have to. You go back to sleep."

She pulled at his sleeve "please tell me what happened."

Klaus sighed and told her about his altercation with Stefan. Hayley gasped and then said vehemently "I am glad you punched him. I dont care he was your friend or not but what he said was uncalled for and in front of everyone." A frown appeared on her forehead as she asked "I hope he does not make some trouble for you because of this."

He said "no, he wouldnt but Caroline might. It was her ball after all. She does not like things to go awry."

She said carelessly "oh who cares about Caroline."

He chuckled, kissed her saying "you are such a morale boaster, my love. I will see you tonight."

Hayley smiled as he got up and left. She slipped back under the warm covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was ten in the morning and Rebekah was sipping tea with Camille when the foreman walked in and said "my lady, Lady Caroline is here for you."

Rebekah exchanged looks with Camille and said "bring her here."

As soon as he disappeared Rebekah said with a feeling of foreboding "she must be there to complain about us leaving so early."

Camille said "probably. Maybe she knows something as we dont know anything. Lets find out."

* * *

She was watering the plants in the conservatory when a voice, very near to her said "I need to talk to you" causing her to yelp.

She looked towards Kol and said in an annoyed voice "you scared me Kol. What is it?"

He said looking around "lets go on a walk."

Curiosity got over her annoyance and she said "alright. Lets go."

She rang for the maid. When the maid entered she said "Marry, finish watering the plants. I will join you outside Kol…in ten minutes."

The maid nodded and left.

Ten minutes later, they were walking in the grounds still covered with some snow. She commented "snow is melting. I cannot wait for spring to come."

When Kol just grunted she asked "what is it?"

He sighed and asked "tell me about Nik. Is he doing alright?"

Hayley said "yes, he is doing alright now. Tell me what is it Kol?"

He looked around as if thinking if to tell her or not and then said "Davina… she is with child."

Hayley stared at him and then said "oh."

Kol asked "you dont want to know whose it is" an amused smile on his lips.

Hayley felt flustered but said "no. I know Davina and I think I am getting to know you too. It is Josh's."

He nodded.

When Hayley continued to look towards him in that polite way he continued in a hurried tone "I think that I am falling in love with her but she is not ready. I dont want to do anything that will risk me losing her. What should I do?"

Hayley looked at his anxious face and then asked "Kol, are you that serious about her?"

He suddenly looked really frustrated as well as flustered "I dont know what I feel for her Hayley but I just cannot stop thinking about her. Her eyes, they keep on following me everywhere I go. I cannot think about anyone but her. I cannot see her with anyone. In the ball, I wanted to gouge out the eyes of everyone who was staring at her."

She suddenly felt scared of intensity, emotions, feelings for her as she recalled that she felt the same way last night when those women were ogling at her husband. She said choosing her words carefully knowing well they will anger him "Kol, she is pregnant with another man's baby."

He picked up her hands and said "tell me what to do. I dont know what to do. I cannot sleep. I just keep thinking about her and how to make her mine", desperation in his voice making him vulnerable.

Klaus got out of the carriage and started up the stairs when he saw two people near the old oak tree a man holding the hand of the woman whom he could recognize from a mile. He continued to look towards them and then started walking towards them.

She said "Kol, I… I wish I could tell you to go after someone you love but I am not the right person to give you an advice. I lost the one I loved and fell in madly in love with someone else who was not intended for me. I dont want to see you or Davina get hurt. Your father, he will not accept her. She is not only a widow but with child from her late husband. Lets say he can over look that fact that she is a widow, what about the child? It is not Mikaelson blood. And the noble blood is important to your family. If there is anyone who knows what heartache it will take to be accepted in this family, it is me Kol."

Hayley suddenly felt a familiar prickling feeling in her neck. She turned towards her right and saw him walking towards her with that half smile on his lips. She startled when she heard Kol say "I wish she would look at me like you look at Nik."

Hayley's heart fluttered, felt embarrassed at being caught, looked towards his confused face and said "you want her to look at you like that, win her heart like your brother did mine."

He leaned in, planted a kiss on her hands and said "it is great to have you in our family. For one thing I have never seen Nik so stupid in love with anyone."

She asked, her heart fluttering, her breathing hitching "you think so?"

Kol looked at her face, the need to be reassured and said "any blind person can see how much you two love each other."

Klaus noticed Hayley's red cheek and wondered what was going on. He asked "what have I missed?"

Kol said teasingly "your wife was telling me how you won her heart."

Hayley's head spun to him, aghast and then looked towards Klaus who had an amused smile on his lips as he asked "really? and how did I manage that?"

Noticing both of their eyes on her, she muttered, now turning red "I think I better go in. It is getting really cold."

and hurriedly passed by them when Klaus grabbed her hand. Hayley looked towards him mortified at what he was about to do and in front of his brother but he slightly pulled her towards him and said "I would love to know how did I accomplish that, my lady"

The amusement in his eyes making the knees go week. She muttered "some secrets are never meant to be told" making him smile as he gently caressed her fingers before he let them go. Hayley impulsively towards Kol but to her relief he had walked away from them.

She turned and almost ran inside before her legs gave away.

Klaus smiled as he saw her going towards the manor and then turned to his brother, noticed the brooding expressions and strolled to him. He said "I think you should wait and see when she is ready."

Kol turned to him and said "she is with child Nik."

Klaus if surprised didnt show any reaction and said "surely you can wait a few months for her to be ready. You dont want her to feel that you took pity on her. Do you?"

He continued to look into his eyes and said "no, I dont. But what about father?"

Klaus said, pushing the snow out of of way to see the ground "if she cares about you enough then she will make her place in this family like Hayley did."

Kol said "you are happy with her?"

He looked up at his younger brother's face and said "I am very happy and I wish for you to find that happiness one day too."

Kol said "you both have ruined my image of marriage, you know."

Klaus asked "how so?" as they started towards the manor.

"I want what you two have" Kol simply said.

Klaus said "hmm. For that I don't blame you."

The moment he and Kol entered the great hall Rebekah screamed _"how could you?"_

Kol looked towards Rebekah in confusion and a moment later he realize that the question was directed towards him. He said calmly "who told you?"

She said angrily "Caroline came and was telling me how my brother was defending my honor. How hurt I must be that my brother had to defend my honor! You had no right to fight with him. I feel so humiliated."

Klaus hissed "I had every right. I am your brother and I would do anything to protect you."

She started angrily _"half brother…"_ and then there was a silence; a silence only broken by Elijah's "Rebekah!"

Rebekah said feeling horrified at what she had said "Oh Nik, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have. I…."

Klaus said in an icy voice "that is alright Rebekah. I had forgotten. Thanks for reminding me."

Rebekah said in teary voice "Nik…" but he had gone.

She turned to Hayley who was staring at her in shock and confusion.

Hayley gaze went to Klaus as she saw him leaving the manor and then without hesitation she ran after him not caring about the coat.

Hayley opened the door and stepped in his studio and saw him painting, seemingly very clam.

She walked to him and said "Klaus…"

He turned to her and said "I want to be alone Hayley."

She said "I know" as she sat down near the fireplace.

He glanced at her and continued to paint while she picked up a book and started to read. Klaus heart was exploring at the reminder Rebekah and give him today. The hurt that he had so successfully mastered at discovering that his father had abandoned him was back and it was paralyzing him. He looked up again and caught her looking towards her.

He sighed and went to her, sat down next to her and picked up her hand and said "It is true that I am not Mikael's son by birth but he is he the only father I know of." He took a deep breath and continued "Duke Walter Mikaelson and his wife Margaret had two sons, Mikael and Ansel. Mikael was the older of the brothers. He was at war when the news of his death reached his young wife, Esther and his family. She had two kids with him; four years old Freya and three year old Elijah. After six months of his death, the duke got his widow married to their younger son, Ansel. After their marriage she immediately got with child. She was two month with me when Mikael returned. Apparently the news about his death was a rumor. It happened quite a lot in those days. There was no way of proving if someone died or lived in wars. If someone didnt return for an extended period of time, they were presumed dead. Anyway he was back in the lives of his loved ones. Of course they were still married and very much in love with each other, not to mention they already had two children together so my father, Ansel, divorced her so that she can be with Mikael again and that night he disappeared into the night for no one to ever find out where he went. Mikael and my mother got together and told people that I was his child but you know how rumors always remain alive. The marriage between Ansel and Esther was not a secret exactly. As we started to grow up, the rumors, the war stories started to add up, unsatisfied curiosities forced us to dig further, not to mention how different in appearance I was from my siblings and finally when I was ten years old we all found out the truth from our parents but it was decided that it will never be spoken again until today."

She said gently "oh Klaus…."

He looked towards her and said "Hayley, he is my only father. He has never been able to warm up to me as he has with Elijah or Kol and I understand that. I understand it but he is the only father that I know of."

She leaned in and gently kissed his lips which suddenly got fierce from his end as he suddenly picked her up and carried her to the door, bolted it, pinned her body against the door and was kissing her so feverishly that she felt her control slipping. She moaned loudly when his hand roughly and impatiently fondled with her breast and he muttered dejectedly "oh Hayley. I cannot breath. He abandoned me. I feel…" as he pushed himself in her and took a deep breath into her neck. She caressed her face, hair and said soothingly "Klaus take it, take all of me. Take as much as you want."

He gritted his teeth and pushed harder causing her to moan loudly and pushed in her again and again …. and then he became still, his face buried in her chest as she cradled his head. He whispered "forgive me, my love. Forgive me."

Hayley said fiercely "no. Dont. Dont …" as she showered his depressed face with kisses until it was wet and he was overwhelmed by them. They stayed in that position for a long time before he found energy to step away from her. She caressed her face and said "lets go and eat something. You must be hungry."

When Klaus slightly shook his head, she said "for me. Come eat something."

He said abruptly "no. I want to paint you."

She looked at him, at his request and then seeing his determined, emotionless face she asked "how should I pose then?"

He looked at her and then held her hand, led her to the divan and laid her there, pulled the pin out of her hair and said "here, lie there."

He looked around and found a book, gave it to her and stretched her legs, slightly overlapping each other, sending chill through her body and then slightly lifted her skirt revealing her shapely ankle and took off her shoes. He looked up and then sat next to her, started taking the pins from her hair. He could feel her eyes on his face but he didnt look into them for he knew that if he did, he would break again so he concentrated on the task at hand. He let the hair fall on her shoulder, brought half of them to the front covering her breast and rest threw back. He said "keep your eyes on me" as he bended one elbow to rest her head on, letting the frill from her dress fall backwards on hear elbow revealing her olive skin and took the other hand holding the book to her thigh resting casually, he looked up at the chandelier and then moved the divan a bit and then fixed her dress making sure nothing indecent was being shown. He then leaned in and kissed her deep and abruptly broke the kiss with a mischievous smile as she cried "oh Klaus!". He muttered "perfect" and went to work on the painting.

She continued to look towards him, his expressions gradually changing from hurt to acceptance and finally enjoying his work. She didnt know how much time passed by. Her back was stiffening but she wanted to do this for him so she continue to hold her position and then she heard the rumbling in the stomach, thought he should eat too so she said "Klaus, I am hungry."

He put the paints down, cleaned the paint from his hand and walked to her saying "alright. We will finish tomorrow."

She put on her shoes and quickly tied her hair in the bun and left for the manor.

By the time they reached the dinner table, Mikael and Esther were also there with no idea of what had happened not more than two hours ago. The silence on the table was deafening only broken by Mikael saying "Lord Forbes want to start the contraction of the hospital as soon as the weather changes Niklaus."

Klaus said "that is wonderful news father."

He could fee Rebekah's eyes on him but he continued to look towards his plate and quietly eat. Hayley looked up and saw Rebekah's miserable face, Camille's and Freya's sympathetic expressions and Elijah's angry face. She tried to smile but was unable to achieve it.

After dinner, as they reached their room, he picked up her hand and said "Hayley, I want to be alone for a while. Please go rest. I will be in after an hour."

She stepped towards him "Klaus… I cannot even imagine what you are going through but please dont shut me out."

He said "I am not. I just want some quiet to myself."

She said "I promise, I will be really quiet. Stay in our room."

He kissed her lips; long and passionate and then said "I must go" and walked away from her without another word.

For the next two hours in the study he paced, staring in the fire thinking about what had happened with Rebekah and for the first time ever he started to think about a future if he is not in Hayley's life. What is her status in this house? Will the man who raised him ever warm up to her? If he is so cold to her when he is alive then what will happen after his death? He should do some provision to her and their future children. When he entered his room, she saw her sitting on the bed reading a book. Their eyes met and he went to change his clothes. When he laid on the bed he put his arm around her and said "you need not have waited for me."

Hayley said "oh, this book was very interesting and …" but stopped talking when he smiled and said "thank you Hayley" as he pulled her towards him and went to sleep with her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So what do you think? Elijah has finally moved on from Hayley? What did you think about Stefan and Klaus's confrontation and then Rebekah and Klaus's little confrontation, should i call it that? OH and the advice Hayley and kLaus gave to Kol. I know there was no Klovia in this chapter but there was talk about it.**_

 _ **What affect will this revelation of Klaus have on the relationships? Are Klaus's fears genuine? Is there place for another man in Rebekah's life or she is hung up on Stefan? Do you think Klaus and Hayley need to say they love each other?**_


	15. Chapter 15 Love and Obsession

**_A little announcement: Because of some future development of the plot, I have to change date of births and the setting. Sorry about that but they were not used so far so it shouldn't cause a lot of confusion. Instead of late 1700's the story is in early 1800 nows. OO and yes I realized that I never mentioned name of Freya's husband. it is George Edmund. I had updated that information in the prologue too._**

 ** _Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am so happy that you are liking this story. This chapter has gotten really long. A major incidence happened which will change everyone's life in further. Please don't hate me :(. This chapter is Klayley and Elijah based._**

 ** _Yes I agree with the guest who think that Elijah is not really trying. He is not.. and we will see the consequences of his lack of trying in this chapter. But I think that when you love someone it is hard to let go even when you know what you are doing is wrong. I love that you love Klayley interaction. Some new people have been introduced in this chapter. Pay attention, they will play important role in future. lets see if you have guessed them or not. Also Klaus and Hayley will admit their feelings for each other, not in so many words but they will understand. Keep your eyes open for it. Thank you once again for leaving such nice reviews. they help me write because I am very down these days for some reason._**

* * *

Elijah was pacing his room with a tumbler in his hand, feeling agitated. Today seeing her run after him had made his heart sink despite the anger towards Rebekah; no one had dared say those unspoken words. He knew what people do in grief; the fact that she and must be engaging in intimate activity right now was paralyzing him. The image of him touching her was making him angry at himself; what has he done! He looked at his tumbler absentmindedly and told himself to stop thinking about her but he couldnt; she was walking towards him in that wedding gown with that shy smile on her lips that he had seen her give to Niklaus now. She came near him, leaned in and kissed his lips. As soon as his lips started to respond, she disappeared. He yelled in frustration, got up and said to himself "he should move somewhere where she is not there to remind him what he had lost and maybe will be able to forget her" but what about Camille? Should he take her with him? He looked towards the adjoining door and walked towards it, stopped and wondered. His needs were reaching a point where he was having hard time controlling them but her name was always at the tip of his tongue whenever he was with his wife and today he was afraid he might say it and Camille does not deserve it. It was not fair to her. He went to sit back on his chair and took a big gulp of his drink and startled when the door opened. A young woman entered in the room. Elijah's tumbler holding hand went down as he noticed the brunette hair, olive complexion. She said "my lord, I brought in log fires."

As she started to turn away from him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her staring into her brown eyes very close to those hazel brown eyes. He asked in a soft voice close to a whisper "what is your name?"

She said nervously "Cassandra, my lord…."

He said softly "you have very pretty eyes Cassandra" and let go of her hand.

She smiled shyly "thank you, my lord" and left.

He got up from his chair and went to change his clothes and fell on his bed.

* * *

Next morning, Klaus left the manor after having his regular cup of tea with Hayley, enjoying her worry and concern for him but when she didnt touch the topic of her worry, he felt grateful to her. He got out of the carriage, pulled at his coat collar as a gust of cold wind hit him and then he headed straight towards the office of his colleague, Marcus Hamilton who dealt with property issues, greeting his other colleagues on the way. He stopped outside the chamber and knocked at the door. The young lawyer looked up and motioned him to come in. "my lord" as he stood up.

Klaus smiled and walked in and sat down opposite him saying "I have to go deal with a property dispute but I acquire your assistance in dealing with personal property issue I have. Can I trust you to do that task for me?"

Marcus Hamilton looked at his friend's serious face and said "of course you can, my lord."

He took out his quill and paper and looked towards him questioningly.

By the time Klaus left Mr. Hamilton's office he was satisfied for her and their children's future and headed to his chamber.

Later that night when he arrived home, Rebekah caught him at the foot of the stairs and said "Nik, please forgive me for what I said yesterday. I was just angry and …." but she stopped talking when he stepped towards her, gave her a one arm hug, kissed her head and headed upstairs without another word. He opened the door to his room and as expected saw her waiting for him. He smiled, all his tiredness and depression that had been looming just below the facade of a happy face dispelled. He strolled to her and said "tonight I have something planned for us."

She asked "what?" as she placed her hand in his held out one.

He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed it "that is a secret, my lady. Lets go have some dinner so that we can do what we have plans to do."

Dinner was as usual quieter affair except for today they were honored by one year old Charlotte who was not willing to go to the maid and her mother had succumbed to her desire and decided to bring her to the table. As Klaus watched her balancing little Charlotte in lap, his gaze went to Hayley. The soft smile on her lips just made his stomach muscles tighten. It took all that will power to not touch her at that moment. He smiled and asked "when will she start talking Freya?"

But it was his mother who said "what is the hurry? She has all her life to talk. Once they start talking, they dont stop."

Mikael grunted "yes enjoy the quiet as long as you can. Look what we have to endure with Kol" causing a few people to smile.  
Freya said laughing "she is trying and I think she has succeeded in saying a few words but it can be accidentally because she never spoke them again."

Klaus laughed. His gaze went to Camille and caught her looking down. He continued to look at her and Elijah for a short moment and then looked away.

After dinner's usual get together in the family room, they all retreated to their rooms. He picked up a book and went to settle near the fireplace whereas Hayley too picked up her embroidery and settled down opposite him, enjoying the tranquility for the next hour. Lily came in to put the hot pans under the covers and the fire log in the fireplace, observed both of them, smiled and left. When the clock in the hall struck eight, she started to get up to go change, thinking he had forgotten about his plans. As she was passing by him, he grabbed her hand and said "come."

He walked to the changing room, quickly scanned through her gowns and finally picked out a dress for her, helped her in her coat and gloves, their eyes meeting in the process as he slowly and carefully put her fingers in the gloves, that mysterious smile on his lips making the matter more intriguing. As they walked down the dark corridors, their path only illuminated by the oil lamp, he squeezed her hand gently. She smiled but quietly walked down with him, their shadows following them as they continued down the stairs. He slowly opened the manor door and she felt the blast of cold wind on her face which he blocked by his body as he hastily turned her toward him; in his chest. He gently kissed her and quietly led her out towards his studio. He bolted the door and turned towards her. She looked at the burning fire, his aisle, the unfinished painting and then towards him, the dress and understanding what he wanted, started to unlace her dress, her eyes on him. She slowly started to slip the dress from her shoulders as he watched and then stepped out of it. Klaus's inside were warming and he wanted her more than anything right now but he had time for that; first paint her and then.… He walked to her and put the other dress on her slipping it slowly over her slender yet shapely body, turned her around and slowly started to lace it, with his lips following the shift she was wearing underneath. She moaned "oh Klaus…." as her body arched.

He whispered "slowly my love, all in due time."

He led her to the divan, set her like yesterday and went paint her. An hour later, her wiped his hand and he walked to her, walked around the divan and laid behind her pressing her body into her.

Hayley felt the back of her body coming in contact with his chest, the hips in contact with his desire and gently pushed her body into him and then she sighed with satisfaction as his hand started to drag her dress along with her slip up his leg rubbing against her bare leg, his lips trailing her arm form her shoulder to her wrist, his hand went to her breast and they gently squeezed it. He leaned in and whispered against her ears "I want you Hayley…"

She shivered with pleasure as his lips touched the ear lobe and the tongue softly traced it. She nodded and got up and took off her knickers, unlaced her dress and slipped it down her shoulder until it pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it; now just in her corset and the slip and watched as he laid back on the divan and started to pull down his trousers revealing himself to her. Klaus smiled as her cheeks started to red as her gaze got full view of his desire. He held out a hand to her. Hayley looked at him in confusion but he nodded encouragingly and said "come" and helped her on him, straddling him, her dress around her as she settled down on his hip and then she knew as he started to position her. She moaned "oh" her body jerked with pleasure as it started to descend on his manhood, her eyes closed and her head fell backwards as she felt him deep inside, touching her most private parts, the part that a few weeks ago she didnt even know existed, which gave her so much pleasure, if stimulated. And then he gently started to moved her up and down. She at once felt she would burst,the ripples of pleasure shooting through her body were making her mind go dizzy and she started to move, first slowly and then she started to pick up speed losing herself in him, their eyes on each other, his hand went to her breast and squeezed it causing her to moan but she continued to move and then she started to lose energy and a soft yell "Oh lord.. K…Klaus" erupted her mouth, she fell forwards onto his chest as she felt the familiar wave of tiny ripples shooting through her body, soon followed by a hot burst that send her over the edge as she bit her lips to stop the loud moans but her finger dug into his the flesh of his arms.

She continued to stay in that position enjoying him in her as he gently brushed the lose strands on her hair and whispered "you are an excellent student, my….my love."

She smiled "I have a great teacher,… my love."

She looked up and met his twinkling eyes and smiled shyly, cupped his face, leaned in and kissed his full pink lips whispering "my love…"

For the next few days even though he was acting normal, she who had come to know him so intimately, had looked into his soul, knew him like the back of her hand, could see that he was trying to distance himself from his family. She could see that Rebekah reeling with guilt was trying to break the wall that he had started to built between him and her and was not having any success. Even with Freya being the mediator she could see Klaus has closed himself off to her siblings but she realized that Rebekah suffered his silent wrath more than others and that was when she realized that he was hurt by his most beloved sibling. He had started spending a lot of time away from his siblings; in her company or longer hours in courts. Later in the night they both would sneak into the studio. He would paint her, often later on make love to her on that divan or on that carpet in front of the fireplace, often ending up sleeping there, occasionally going to the kitchen to have a hot glass of milk.

* * *

Elijah was having hard time sleeping so he got up and left his room. As he approached the stairs, he saw them walking inside. He hid behind the pillar even though he knew they wouldn't be able to see them in the dark. Without any intentions, he followed them to the kitchen. He could hear their whispers and laughs.

She asked "so, you mean to tell me sir, that all artists like to paint their wives."

He said with a drawl "yes. That is their guilty pleasure but…"

She asked curiously "but?" as she turned towards him while warming up the milk.

His eyes went to her face devoid of touch ups, any artificial expressions; just simple and plain, looking innocently towards him. "But they like to paint them naked" and laughed when she blushed.

She turned away from him muttering "you dont! You must not be real artist, I suppose" and then jumped when his voice came very near to her ear "because that is just for me. The painting, I cannot hide but that is very special and just reserved for me." as he planted a kiss on her neck and whispered "dont ever change, Hayley."

She asked "how so?"

He said "I just want you to remain like this. Innocent."

"You mean, simple?" She asked, still confused at what he was saying.

He slightly shook his head and said "no. I mean innocent and genuine. Dont compete with society. I like when you blush at the slightest hints of being intimate with me, how you shy away from expressing your feelings for me, how you like our relationship to remain private, your down to earth personality. Promise me that you wouldn't change."

She turned her head slightly to meet his eyes, those very vulnerable eyes "I wouldn't."

Elijah grabbed on to the wall to support as his legs were starting to refuse to do so and then she said "Klaus, someone might come, please…oh.. Klaus.. dont…" he couldnt stand there anymore.

He turned and went back to his room.

* * *

Hayley moaned loudly as his lips caressed her neck. She had been feeling really tired after sitting there for an hour but the rewards she had gotten when he had finished was so great that she was willing to sit on that divan for all her life and now this- life was heaven.

* * *

Camille was lying on her bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Her desire to be pleased by her husband were playing havoc on her mind. She wondered if she should go and try to seduce him if he is not interested. After a lot of thought she went to the changing closet and after looking at the white nightie she had once bought for Klaus, she put it on, fluffed her blond hair and hesitantly headed towards the adjoining room. She slightly pushed the door open and entered the room. Seeing him up, sitting in his chair with a glass of wine in his hand and back towards her, gave her some courage; maybe it was a good thing to distract him from his loneliness. She strolled to him and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder, he said "Hayley…."

Camille felt her heart stopping. She at once turned and started to leave.

He at once realized what he had said and turned to see who it was and immediately stood up saying "Camille…" but she had left his room. He hurried after her cursing himself but she was not in his room. He dashed out and saw her walking towards the end of the corridor. He ran after her, finally catching her at the head of the stairs and said "Camille, listen…"

She turned towards him angrily and said "you said, things will be different. _You said that!_ Is that what you mean? I cannot compete with her anymore. I want a divorce" She took a step back as he took a step towards her and then her hand flew in the air to grab on to something. Elijah's hand shot in the air to grab hers but only the tip of her fingers grazed his hand and she was falling backwards as a scream erupted from her lips.

In the meantime in kitchen, he gathered her hands in his hands after he finished his chocolate milk and looked into her hazel brown eyes shining in that flicker of light from the lamp and said "Hayley, I wanted to talk to you about something really important."

She looked up into his serious eyes questioningly.

He said "I have decided that both of us should move to London. I have purchased an apartment over there. I want us to go live there."

She asked "Klaus, why? Is it because of what Rebekah said?"

He said, playing with her fingers "yes. I have realized that now that I have been reminded of who I am, I cannot stay here. Also I think if we move away, it will help Camille and Eli…."

He stopped talking as they hard a scream break the silence of the manor and then the rumbling sound. He let go of her hands and they both ran out towards the sound as he grabbed the oil-lamp.

Elijah stared in horror as his wife rolled down the stairs. He ran towards her as she finally reached the stairs. He knelt next to her and said

"Camille…" but her eyes were closed and her forehead was bleeding.

Hayley gasped as she reached the foot of the stair and immediately knelt down near the crumpled body of Camille, her bare legs revealing under the fancy nightie she was wearing. She hastily turned to Klaus "your coat".

Klaus, in shock, took of his coat and handed it to her which she used to cover her and then with her dress started to wipe the blood from her forehead as the fingers of her free hand went under nose. She took a breath of relief on feeling her breathing and then looked up and asked "what happened Elijah?"

Elijah said panicking, running his fingers through his hair "her foot slipped.

Hayley said "take her to the bedroom Elijah. Oh lord, the baby."

Klaus hurriedly said "I will get Kol…" and ran upstairs.

Elijah picked Camille up and carried her to her room, laid her on the bed and turned towards Hayley saying "the baby."

Hayley said, desperately "I… I dont know. We have to wait and see. Send for Sir Claire, Kol."

Elijah ran out while Hayley sat next to Camille, held her hand and said "Camille. open your eyes."

Her hand went to her stomach and not knowing what she was doing, she pressed at it but she showed no reaction. She hastily checked for if she was bleeding and to her horror she was.

She looked towards the door as it opened and Klaus entered with a disheveled Kol. She at once stood up and said "she is in delicate condition Klaus."

Klaus had to put his hand on the wall to support himself as the meaning of what she had said, dawned on to him. Kol said in a controlled panicked voice "umm send for the midwife. Was someone appointed to her?"

Hayley shook her head saying "not yet but mama has been a midwife. We can call for her. And someone should go and tell Esther."

Kol asked angrily "what happened here?" as he took the drying cloth from Hayley's hand and started to clean Camille's head.

Hayley exchanged worried looks with Klaus and said "we can find that out later. Klaus go and get mama."

"no, send James." Kol said as she cleaned blood from Camille's head. "where is Elijah?"

"He went to send for Sir Claire."

Kol said "there is no point in bringing him over at this time of the night. Midwife can help better. Tell him not to do so and send for Hayley's mother."

Klaus nodded curtly and went out again.

Hayley asked, twisting her fingers "who will tell Esther?"

Kol looked towards her and got up. She nodded as he left.

When Klaus entered the room with Elijah, she was all alone sitting with her. Their eyes met and she shook her head.

She turned to Elijah and asked "what happened, Elijah?"

Elijah said desperately "we were talking and she stepped back. In the dark, I guess she missed the step." The worry on his face making her heart ache for him.

She asked "what was she doing outside her room at this time of the night?"

He looked flustered and said "she..she wanted to eat something from the kitchen."

An hour later, everyone in the manor was up, the servants had lid the candles, Maria checked Camille who still had not woken up and said to Esther after she came out of the room "my lady, we will have to wait and see. The fall was bad. If she continues to bleed, then she will lose the child."

Elijah stared at her in shock as he felt his life draining out of his body. He slowly went to his room.

Maria said "she needs to rest, your grace. I will stay the night."

Hayley said "I too will stay with her, Esther."

She looked towards Klaus who nodded.

Hayley laid next to Camille listening to her breathing wondering what had happened. Finally her eyes closed and she went to sleep.

* * *

Elijah was pacing in his room, the image of Camille at the bottom of the stairs, bloodied up was etched into his mind. the thought that he might lose his child hit him really hard. It will all be his fault if that happens, he realized. He has hurt her so badly. How can he face her now? He needs to leave her life, far way from everyone's life where he cannot hurt anyone. He dashed to the drawer, took out a paper and started to scribble on it. After he was done, he read it twice, folded it and put it in the middle of bed, picked up his coat, took out some gold guineas from his safe box, some important documents and headed out. His feet hesitating for a moment outside Camille's room. He opened the door hesitantly and even from the distance could see Hayley sleeping next to her. His knees buckled as he realized that it all happened because of his obsession for the girl who wanted nothing to do with his life anymore. He closed the door and continued towards the manor door with his head down.

* * *

Hayley startled from sleep when she heard a moan from nearby. She at once sat up as she saw Camille open her eyes. The first question she asked "my baby?"

Hayley said soothingly "Camille you need to rest."

She screamed "my baby?"

Hayley said, pushing her down as she started to get up "the baby is fine. But you need to rest."

She closed her eyes and asked "Elijah."

Hayley said "he is so worried about you. He had been up all night. I could hear him pacing in the next room. You just dont worry about anything. My mama is here. She will take care of you. Try to rest."

She shook her heard as tears started to fall alarming Hayley, unknown to whom what images where playing in her mind. She could feel Hayley's hand on her hand and felt a complex of feelings; to throw them aside, to throw her out of her room, to hold on to them.

When Klaus woke up, the first thing he felt was that she was not next to him. He groaned thinking that he is late again and then he remembered what had happened last night. He hastily got out of the bed, got ready and headed towards Camille's room. He hesitated for a moment and then knocked at the door. A moment later, Hayley opened the door and stepped aside for him to come in. His gaze went to the bed and asked "how is she?"

Hayley said in a low voice "she woke up in the morning but then mama was here and Anna brought a cup of tea for her with some soothing herbs and she fell asleep again. Oh Klaus I am so scared for her."

Klaus held her hand, squeezed it gently and said "she will be fine. Where is Elijah?"

She said "I dont know. He never came to see her again. Please don't do anything" she added when she saw the anger flash on his face.

He started towards the adjoining door when Hayley grabbed his arm saying "Klaus, please don't make a big fuss about things."

He hissed "I am going to make fuss Hayley. It is important. She is his wife."

Hayley looked towards the bed and said "lower your voice please."

Klaus opened Elijah's room without knocking and said angrily "Elijah" but the room was empty. He walked to the changing room but it was empty.

Wondering angrily where was he at this time when his wife needed him he started out when his gaze fell on the bed and he saw a white paper with black writing on it. With racing heart, he dashed to it and picked it up

 _Camille, please forgive me. I have given you nothing but hurt. I cannot see you get hurt more. I have put our child at danger. I am sorry for leaving but I cannot live in this house without thinking about her and I want to stop thinking about her. Until I manage to do that I will not return. Please forgive me. What you said the other night, I have tried. Trust me, I have tried but I cannot stop thinking about her; her with some other man is driving me crazy and finally I have done something that cannot be reversed and hurt you immensely. I am leaving. Please forgive me._

 _Elijah._

He read it again, not believing what he was reading and then in trance he folded the letter and left the room.

He walked to the next room and brought her near him and whispered "Elijah has left."

She gasped "what do you mean by that?"

"Hayley, he left us. He left Camille." He said angrily, his gaze going to unconscious Camille.

Hayley asked in shock "how do you know?"

He looked down into her concerned eyes and said "he left a letter. I am going to see what I can find. You take care of her."

He leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips and left the room. Half an hour later, he left the manor with Kol, both of them looking very grave.

Hayley was feeling very nervous, about what will she say if in the mean time someone asked her about where Klaus or for that matter Elijah was and then to her dismay Camille did ask. Even though she tried to make an excuse but that only increased Camille's distress level which was understandable. Esther and Mikael were getting angry at where Elijah, Klaus and Kol were. Seeing Mikael so angry was making her nervous and she started praying that Klaus brings back Elijah but when he and Kol came back empty handed, with the failure of their adventure written all over their faces, her heart sank; what will they tell Camille?

Within the next hour the news that Lord Elijah had left, spread in the manor like a wild fire. Camille who had finally woken up and was sitting up with the support of pillows, looked shocked and just sat there on the bed looking at everyone walking around her, telling her everything will be okay, he will be back, asking her what happened but she had lost all the will to talk which confused everyone to no extent. She didnt know how morning became afternoon and then night. The only feeling she had right now was the extreme anger towards Hayley; it was all because of her that she and Elijah had not been able to move on. It was all because of her. She kept on saying that to her all night.

For the next two days Klaus and Kol looked for Elijah everywhere in BedFord. Their servants, friends and police were looking for him everywhere and with each passing day, Klaus was getting desperate; the fact that his father had left him like this many years ago and has never came back was making him more desperate to find Elijah.

At last three days after his disappearance when Klaus suggested they should go and look for him in London, Hayley's heart was in her mouth as she remembered their last adventure but she knew he had to go. Later that night when they were sitting around the fireplace talking in hushed voices, Freya said "George should be back by now from his trip. You should involve him. He has many contacts there."

Kol said a bit frustrating "your husband Freya, is straight as an arrow. He wouldnt know people who can be useful in such a task. I dont understand what happened to Elijah. Why would he go so suddenly? Did he and Camille have a fight?"

Feeling eyes on him, Klaus said "I dont know. The letter just said _I am leaving. I am sorry Camille._ "

"Show me" Kol insisted once again.

Klaus snapped "I told you, I crumpled it Kol. Let it go. Our priority is to bring him back and then beat the living daylight out of him."

Kol smiled in spite of the gravity of the situation and said "I am all up for it. We will leave in the morning."

That night when he came to bed, Hayley was already in it as Rebekah had volunteered to stay with Camille tonight. As usual he pulled her towards him and closed his eyes after burying his face in her neck.

Hayley could feel his tense body next to him and prayed that Elijah was safe somewhere and is willing to come back wondering, for the thousandth time, what caused him to go like that and leave Camille in such a condition when she needs him. She stared at his now peaceful face which had been mask of worry for the past three days. She knew what was troubling him, which others had not figured out; it was not just Elijah gone missing, the incidence was a reminder of his father abandoning him, the father who had not returned, the father whom he doesn't know is even alive or not.

* * *

In the mean time, miles away from the manor, Elijah was lying on the hard bed in a dingy inn, he had chosen near the port. It had been two days since he had reached Liverpool. He was staring at the full moon visible through the window but the image of Camille's body at the foot of the stairs. Wondering what had happened to their child, he closed his eyes in anguish and tried to think about his future in the new world, where people he loves will be safe from getting hurt by him. And when he had manage to forget her, he will come back to his family.

* * *

Hayley had the worst next few days having no news about Klaus and Kol. The images of their accident were keeping her awake but she kept her hopes up and like rest of the family she focused all attention on Camille who she noticed for some reason had gotten cold with her which was really confusing her by the day.

A week later, she was brushing her hair ideally getting ready for bed when the door opened and Lily walked in and said "my lady, Lord Niklaus is back."

She at once jumped up and said "hurry up. Help me change."

She hastily put on her slip and stepped into her dress without bothering to wear the corset, tied her hair in a rough bun and hurried down the stairs and towards the family hall.

* * *

Klaus was looking into the fire dejectedly, Kol sitting in the arm chair equally looking dejected when he sensed her. He slowly turned towards her and seeing the question in her eyes, he slightly shook his head. She looked towards Kol and then at the blond haired, green eyes stranger holding Freya. She guessed he must be George.

She asked softly, breaking the dead silence of the room "does Camille know?"

Freya said sobbing "no, she is sleeping. Let her sleep."

She walked to Klaus, gently held his hand and said 'you should sleep too. You must be tired."

He nodded and left the room. They quietly walked towards their room.

Half an hour later, tucked in the warm bed, Hayley touched his cheek and made him look up with tired eyes and said "he will come back… I…."

He kissed the hand touching his cheek and said "Hayley, I am afraid he might have done something like my… like my father."

She pulled him close to her fiercely and said "no, dont think like that. He will be fine. He will not hurt himself. He has a child coming on the way. Just go to sleep."

She kissed his forehead and held him tight as he drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, when he woke up, she was still sleeping, her arm around him, his face so close to him. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips stirring her in the process. He pulled her into him and said "just stay with me like this. I just want to feel you against me."

She muttered "I am here for you Klaus. I am" as her hand rested on his chest. She asked "where did you check him?"

He said "George's brother Alexander is a trade merchant and he knows a lot of people. He was very useful. We checked all inns, places where Elijah would never go but all in vain. Now that I think about it, it is such a big world. He can hide anywhere and we would never find him."

She said "but why would he do that? He knows Camille needs him and they were getting together so why would he leave her at this time…. Klaus…."

She asked as she felt him getting tensed up. He said "hmm"

She looked up and said "you know something. Tell me."

He looked into his eyes and not wanting to tell her why Elijah left, he said "I think he and Camille were having a fight, an argument perhaps when she fell from those stairs. He was apologizing Camille for that. I dont think they were moving on Hayley. They were trying but they were not moving on."

She stared at him and said "oh."

He said a bit fiercely "it is not our fault Hayley. He was not trying enough. Alexander will keep on looking for him" as he pulled her tighter again. They continued to lie there for a long time.

Finally he said "we should get up. I have not been to courts for so many days and … I dont even know how to tell Camille about this."

They dressed up quietly, each lost in their own thought on what to do next. Hayley was fixing her hair when they heard a knock at the door. Klaus glanced at her to see if she was decently covered and went to check on it wondering who could it be for they had not called any one since morning.

She stared at his stiffening back and then he was gone. She at once knew something had happened and hastily put on her shoes and followed him. Her first thoughts were Camille and then Elijah. With racing heart, she ran down the stairs, the morning light illuminating the path. She paused at the door of the great hall as she noticed Rebekah being hugged by Kol, crying furiously and a crying Esther and Freya in each other arms and a handful of people blocking her view. With sinking feeling she walked inside and stepped around the people and then all air got sucked out of her lungs when she saw what was in front of her. She gasped, her hand went to her mouth.

Klaus spun towards her and walked to her saying "Hayley!"

Her eyes fixed on the body with badly bruised face lying on the sofa and then she felt soft hands on her cheek forcing her to look into the blue eyes brimful of tears. She gasped "Klaus…"

He nodded as his forehead touched hers and some tears fell from his eyes and then he left the room.

She stood there looking at the man she had loved once. She felt torn between going after him and staying there for her family and then she decided to after him even though her body had lost all energy.

She stepped back and ran upstairs to their room hoping he was in their room, not knowing that tears were falling from her cheek. When she opened the door of her room, her gaze went to Klaus sitting at the edge of the bed with his feet firmly planted on the ground, his elbows resting on his knees and chin resting on his palms. He looked towards her with misty eyes. Hayley sobbed and walked to him. Before she could say something his arms went around her torso and pulled her in his lap.

She said in a choked voice " Klaus, I am so sorry for you loss."

He said "Hayley, I…." but was unable to finish his sentence. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her and he let go.

Hayley felt at loss; for the first time in his life, she was seeing an adult man crying. she whispered, her own tears mixing with his "Klaus… you have to gather yourself. Your family needs you."

He said, his voice heavy with grief "I cannot believe he is dead Hayley. He was so young. What will happen to Camille and their child?"

Her heart sank at the thought but said running fingers through his hair "Klaus she has family. Mikaelson will always be her family. She is young. She can get married. But yes the void left by Elijah will never be filled by anyone."

He continued to hold her, cradle her as both of their tears continued to fall at the loss of an important person in their lives.

They both startled when they heard screams in the manor. He hastily put her down and dashed to the door with her closely falling them. He ran towards the stairs and then saw Kol running towards Camille's room. His heart sank and he felt frozen on the spot. Hayley touched his shoulder but he muttered, his voice breaking "go, go to her. She will need all of us."

Hayley wiped her eyes and hurriedly followed Kol. It took her, Rebekah and Freya an hour to calm the hysterical Camille and finally Kol advised to give her some tea with some soothing herbs in it to send her to a peaceful sleep to escape the harsh truth and the bleak future for at least for a while.

By the afternoon the news that Lord Elijah Mikealson had died spread through the whole BedFord. No one except for the family knew what had happened to him; Alexander Edmund was the one responsible for finding him. He was involved in some sort of mugging gone bad and was stabbed to death after apparently a fight. His body was found at the port of Liverpool and Alexander knowing Elijah immediately recognized him and while Klaus and Kol were on the way back to BedFord, he started his journey to BedFord too to deliver the bad news to the family.

The first people to come to condone were Marcel, Sir Clair with his daughter, Lord Kieran and Hayley's parents. Elijah's body was moved to another room. Around mid-afternoon Klaus looked up, studied the gloomy and lost expressions of his family members and said, as he caressed Hayley's hand in the lap "we need to make arrangement for funeral. Kol go arrange for funeral furniture. The coffin should be of brass…." he was interrupted when Mikael said "make an announcement Niklaus. Even though everyone would know by now but still…"

"Yes father" He said "I will arrange for everything. You dont have to worry about anything."

His eyes went to Camille who had insisted on leaving the room and was now sitting with Rebekah and saw her crying softly into her handkerchief. He gently caressed Hayley's hand and muttered "take her to her room."

Hayley nodded, went to Camille and gathered her in her arms saying softly "lets go rest. You should be resting."

They both got up quietly and left the room whereas Esther looked towards Maria and said "Maria, go and make sure she is fine… the baby."

She said "yes, my lady."

The Mikaelson sibling remained quiet sharing each other's grief.

Klaus stayed quiet for a moment and then muttered "I dont even know what I am doing. What about embalming? Do we want that. Traditionally Mikaelsons have been embalming…" but was unable to finish his sentence as his voice chocked. They were talking about their brother, the brother who was alive more than a week ago.

Freya said sobbing "it is about time we break the traditions Nik…"

But she got quiet on hearing Esther's quiet reasoning "traditions Freya. Elijah deserves a proper burial.

She said wiping her tears "embalming him will not ensure the proper burial. I say just burry him and no need to embalm."

Kol got up and said "alright, you guys decide on it. I say that we dont do it. I will go arrange for funeral furniture. George?" He nodded and left with Kol where Klaus said "I second that. Marcel, I need someone to pre..pare him to bury. I want to do it personally. Do you want in?" Even before he finished his sentence Marcel was nodding his head.

Esther said "Niklaus traditionally a midwife does it."

He said firmly "yes but I would like to give my brother last bath for his final resting place."

While servants made arrangements for Elijah's final bath, Kol came back with a funeral furniture who after paying his condolence said "knowing the family for so long makes the matter much easier but very sad too. I understand your desire to prepare your brother. I will arrange for the coffin as quick as I can. Dont worry about the mutes, bearers, pages and other attendants of the funeral party that will go with the funeral possession. There will be two mutes who will help at the time of vigil and dont worry about propriety. But just so that you know if you want to change any details; the mutes will be provided with gowns, sashes, staves, hatbands and gloves. There will be eight bearers considering the size of funeral, each of which would wear black cloaks, hatbands and gloves. Each page will have a black hatband and gloves as well as carry a truncheon and a wand. Additional gloves will be available for the guest at the funeral. How many blacks cloaks do you require my lord?"

Kol said "six" after a moment after counting the main male member of the family including Marcel "and we need Black scarves and black hoods for the guest" Mikael interjected.

The funeral furniture asked "how many, your grace?"

He suddenly roared "for the whole bloody funeral. They should not be less."

Kol at once stood up and said "father, Nik and I are managing it. You should go and rest."

Mikael looked at him for a moment as in daze causing Klaus to feel a surge a empathy for him as it hit him that he had just lost his first born son. As he watched he got up and left the room.

The funeral furniture said "last thing, there will be a large velvet cloth to cover the coffin while transporting from manor to the graveyard and of course Ostrich feathers for the headrest of horses…."

Klaus had had enough of this detail about the funeral. He at one stood up and left the room not being able to hear any more; the reality sinking in further as they were talking about funeral, his brother had died with so much bad blood in between them. His father must be dead too but he never got to have a funeral he thought bitterly as he climbed up the stairs. His feet taking him to Elijah's room. The room was empty. They had moved him to another room to give him a bath. He went to the changing room and stood ideally there not knowing what to do. Suddenly he felt arms reaching out from behind and hugging his chest.

He held her hand and said "I dont know what to select Hayley. I am so lost. How could it happened?."

She kissed his back, gulped the tears looming in her throat and asked "do you want me to select something?"

When he nodded, she stepped forwards and after sometime she took out a black suit and handed it to him.

He picked up her hand and kissed it and left the room while she stood there mourning for the loss of life whom she once loved dearly. She sobbed one last time as she gazed at his clothes, no sign of Camille sharing this room with him and now they will never get the chance and headed out.

Later that evening, Klaus stood in front of the brass coffin with beautiful golden brass handles on either side. He stared at his brother's name engraved on the top, followed by his birth date and the day he died which he noticed was of a day before; only twenty five years old, too young to die. He knelt down and slowly opened it, touched the fine Elm, the layers of silk black velvet lining the inside of the coffin. Seeing the white soft pillow inside for some reason made him laugh. He looked towards Hayley when she asked "what are you laughing at?"

He said shaking his head, his heart breaking "why does he need a pillow now?"

Hayley walked to him, dressed in a black formal dress provided to her by the funeral furniture too and before she could say anything his arms had gone around her hop and was crying into her dress. She gulped her tears and ran fingers through his hair not knowing what to say except be there for him. She looked up when she noticed Kol looking towards them. She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Kol gave her a sad smile and went back in where they were preparing Elijah for his final rest.

An hour later, dressed in all black, he held her hand and entered the big drowning room and noticed the change; the walls draped with black cloth, candles lit everywhere, and his coffin with open lid placed at the head of the room. He slowly walked towards it with Hayley at his side, each step looking heavier than the last, willing his eyes to open and find out that it is just a horrible dream.

Finally he went to sit near Camille and his mother. He pulled his mother in a hug and let her cry in his arms. His gaze went to his father who was as usual looking composed but he could see, as he had seen earlier that evening, how broken he was. People started walking towards the coffin, stood here looking at him, went to the family, paid their respects and left. Soon everyone was gone. He looked towards Hayley as she moved around the room gracefully meeting people, receiving their condolences, making sure they ate something even though the funeral furniture was keeping an eye on things. He too along with Kol tried to keep a brave face receiving condolences. His gaze kept on going to Maria looming around Camille and his mother making sure they didnt need anything, Hayley occasionally going to his mother sitting with her with her hand on her knee. Everything looked hazy and as if things were happening in a mechanical way.

It was near dawn when he finally managed to go to sleep in Hayley's arms.

When he woke up a few hours later, he looked towards her already getting ready, wearing the black dress. Their eyes met, he outstretched his hand for her. As she put her hand in his, he brought her down to him and gently kissed her lips and muttered "thank you Hayley."

Her heart was breaking for him. She asked "for what Klaus?"

He said "I dont know what I would have done if you were not here for me."

"always" she smiled sadly, kissed his forehead "get ready. Funeral is in one hour."

He dragged himself out of the bed, changed into a black formal suit.

An hour later, he walked out of the manor behind the servants carrying the coffin. He stood there looking at the elegant black houses pulling the carriage. The funeral furniture, he must admit, had done a great job in dressing the house; Black feathers which he assumed were from Ostrich and cost a fortune, were attached to headstall on the horse. A man dressed in black skeleton dress, bearing a black coffin lid shaped board covered with upright ostrich plumes over his head was leading the procession. His eyes went to his mother crying into Mikael's arms, Freya sobbing in her handkerchief, her husband standing close to him looking equally gloomy, Rebekah holding Camille's hand, Kol and Alexander looking composed but he knew better of his younger brother, carriage begin pulled by black horses lined behind the one which was carrying Elijah's coffin. He sighed and helped Hayley in the carriage and then Camille and the procession headed towards the graveyard. His heart very heavy. His gaze going again and again to Camille sitting with Hayley, her hand on her stomach. They startled when they heard bells from the church and he closed his eyes momentarily.

The manor after they all returned, was very quiet. Esther said in a tired voice "Camille, you should go and rest. Freya go with her."

She nodded and headed upstairs whereas Hayley rang the bell. A moment later a maid came in.

She said "bring tea for everyone."

She said "yes my lady" and left.

Hayley went to sit next to Esther and held her hand and said "we should just pray for him and try to be strong. Lord has given everyone strength to deal with this kind of loss."

Esther squeezed her and said "no mother should have the strength to deal with the loss her child."

Hayley's tears fell from her eyes.

The tea was a good idea, she realized. It managed to freshen them up a bit but the sadness was still there and she knew that only time can heal

* * *

Kol was sitting in the empty drawing room staring into the void; the image of the funeral procession, the lowering the coffin down in the ground was playing again and again in his mind. Suddenly he felt a presence from the corner of his eye. He looked towards his left and saw Davina standing there. He tried to smile but his eyes got brimmed up with tears. She walked to him and sat next to him on that two seat sofa. She gently held his hand and squeezed it. Kol couldnt hold it anymore and he let his tears fall, the tears he had been holding up since he had laid his eyes on Elijah's body. Davina, going through such a loss recently knew exactly what to do; she pulled him in a hug and let him cry.

* * *

Camille was staring at the adjoining door willing it to open even though it rarely did but today she wanted it to open and was praying but it didnt and the realization it will never again, just broke her heart and she started to cry, only to feel Freya's hand on her head but she continued to cry and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Later that night Hayley changed into her nightdress and went to lock the door, something they and recently started doing. She then walked to the bed and laid next to him. His arm automatically went around her as he pulled her towards him and gently planted a kiss on her lips, slowly moving his hand to her breast, gently squeezing it, his lips tracing her jawline and moved down to her breast and then he was kneeling over her and unlacing her nightgown. She touched his cheek gently and pulled him towards her by pulling at his shirt. She could feel his broken heart in every kiss, every touch and she tried to give him everything she could to ease his pain knowing well that it wouldnt help but that was all she had- just give him what he needed, what he wanted. There was no passion, no love in their love making. It was just a desire to get some comfort and she wanted to give it to him.

Before they knew it a week went by and life started to get back to normal routine except for one person. She felt lost without him. They weren't lovers but he was her husband and she felt empty without him. She kept thinking about their last fight. She kept thinking about Hayley being cause of all this and the resentment was building in her. She started to tell her to leave her alone.

Hayley was getting more and more confused by her style. To occupy herself she started spending a lot of time with Esther, Rebekah and Freya. Her husband was still here so she had someone to console her and Esther had Mikael but Rebekah, she had no one. It was very difficult to console her. Klaus had totally closed himself off from everyone except for her. He rarely smiled, talked. She noticed that Esther and her already improving relationship got better overnight in the light of this tragedy, even his Grace had started to talk to her and respond nicely to her.

A week after Elijah's death, after being requested by Esther to write down the thank you note for people who attended the funeral and were there for the family, she went to look for letter papers in Klaus's drawer and finally found a stack of them. She took them out and started to write down the notes. She had written five of them and then her hand stopped as she saw a folded on. She picked it up and absentmindedly opened it and seeing Camille's name on the top, her heart skipped a beat and thinking what was Klaus doing with a letter addressed Camille, she started to read it. As her gaze went to the words, her inside started to crumble and she finally understood Camille's harsh style towards her. With heavy heart she put it back understanding why was Klaus not willing to share this letter with anyone. It was a proof that Elijah was still in love with her. It happened all because of her. If she had not interfered in their lives, nothing would have happened. If she had not asked Klaus to marry her, Rebekah's engagement and now this…. how much he must hate her thinking that she is the cause of his brother's death. The thought just made her paralyzed. With dazed mind, heavy heart and misty eyes she continued to write the notes and finally she collected the fifty thank-you notes and headed towards Esther's room, her heart really heavy with this new discovery. She was about to knock at the door when she heard Mikael say "if he marries Camille…He cares for her and for that child too."

Her heart stopped and she turned and ran from there and didn't stop until she reached her room and for the first time ever since Elijah's death, she started to gets scared of Klaus falling for Camille again.

* * *

Mikael turned towards Esther and said "Lord Kieran wants to take her back to his manor. I wouldn't allow that. She is carrying this family's legacy."

Esther reasoned "Mikael, Kol is very young. He shouldn't be burdened with this responsibility."

Mikael said with finality in his tone "It is his brother's child, not a burden. He can take that responsibility. I will talk to him. If Niklaus had been unmarried, I would have suggested him but now that he has and he seems happy with that girl and I have to admit that she has proven herself worthy of his wife but if Kol does not marry Camille then Niklaus will have to do so. _I wouldnt let Kieran take away my son's last reminder._ "

* * *

 ** _A/N: I am so sorry for killing Elijah off. Elijah was always going to die or leave the family but with death it made more interesting IMO but in the original plot he would have died/left as a villain of the story, not so in the slightly changed plot. His death will trigger events that will affect everyone's life. Sorry for the cliffhanger._**

 ** _What do you think will happen? Elijah's decision to leave his family.. do you think he should have under the circumstance Obviously he was not going to forget Hayley and he could see that it was hurting the people he should have cared for, Camille and his child. Are Hayley's fear baseless? She obviously heard a part of conversation and assumed that Mikael was talking about Klaus and Camille. What will happen to KOl ? He is wiling to be a father to a child who is not his (Davina and Josh's child). Will he accept Camille and give the child she is carrying, who is his niece or nephew, his name? What will Camille's reaction be? What do you think about Mikael changing his mind about Hayley? He didn't have many scenes with her or his POV was not dwelled into in this chapter a lot but he and been seeing her in the time of crisis. Still he is wiling to sacrifice her and Klaus's marriage for Camille and Elijah's child sake. What do you think? What do you think about Camille's hostility towards Hayley? Is it natural for her to feel that way about Hayley? Hayley now knows why Elijah left, what impact that will have on her and Klaus's relationship._**

 ** _it has gotten a really long A/N but just one more question. what did you think about Klaus suggestion about moving to London. It will not happen now that Elijah has died and his family needs him but still I want to get the feedback on that almost there plot._**


	16. Chapter 16 Broken deal

**_A/N: thank you for wonderful comments. Elijah's death was a must to advance the story. It has changed relationships forever. You will find out in this and the next chapter._**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter. It is very long, hence the delay too. I dont know how that happens because I can assure you when I start to write it, I am confused on how to proceed with it and prolong it lol. Apologies in advance :(._**

* * *

Klaus was staring out of the window of the carriage trying to make sense of how the life has changed so suddenly. _Two weeks ago everything was perfect, well almost perfect and now things had gone to worse._ He tried to recall what had happened during the last week, since the funeral, but nothing concrete was coming to his mind; it was all a blur, when morning started and when they slept. There was a time, he had thought that earth will stop revolving around sun but everything was moving as it always did, people were doing their business as usual, laughing, smiling talking as if nothing changed and the moment he would step into the manor, every pace slowed down and he would see the change Elijah's death had brought on to everyone especially Camille. Often he had looked towards Hayley wondering if she feels the same way as he; regretting their marriage, which caused all this problem. The thought had suddenly started to torture him two days after the funeral; if he had not married Hayley, none of this would have happened. Elijah's obsession with Hayley wouldn't have reached this level, for Hayley wouldn't be living in this house and he wouldn't have hurt Camille this much and had not left the house. If only he and Hayley had not married. their marriage, their love had destroyed his brother's life and his marriage. Often he had looked at her wondering about her loss remembering she loved him, probably loved him still. They had gotten a bit estranged during the past one week and for that he blamed himself, his guilt. He startled from his thoughts when the door to the carriage opened and he realized that he had arrived home. He sighed and got out of the carriage, looked at the manor and then headed inside, fixed a smile on his lips as he headed towards his room as was his ritual.

Hayley startled when the door opened and he walked in. When she saw the smile on his lips, her heart sank wondering how long does she have with him? What will happen? The thought scared her too much and she rushed to him and hugged him.

Klaus, suddenly taken aback by her reaction, not because of the hug but because he could feel her body shivering, asked "Hayley, what happened?" as his arms went around her in a consoling way. She muttered into his chest "nothing… I just am feeling very sad…"

He said in her hair "I understand that" kissing it.

After a moment, he asked "how is Camille?"

She didnt know what to say for a moment and then said "I don't know."

Klaus asked separating her from him "what do you mean? Have you not seen her?"

Hayley said "I saw her but she wanted me to leave her room. I… I think she wanted to be alone."

He remarked "and you left her alone Hayley?"

She looked into his concern and confused eyes and not knowing what to say, said "lets go for dinner. They must be waiting for us."

Klaus looked into her face, knowing something was bothering her but decided not to press the matters as he was feeling annoyed at her.

During the dinner, his gaze went to Elijah's empty chair and then Camille's. He asked "where is Camille?"

It took all of Hayley's will power not to look up. Esther said "she wanted to have dinner in her room."

Klaus looked around at the table, at everyone's faces and said "I think it will be better if she spends time with the rest of the family."

Kol at once said "yes, that is what I think too. The more alone time she spends, the more depressed she will get."

Rebekah said "she was not alone at all. There is always someone with her …" making Hayley look up and ask "you were with her?"

When Rebekah nodded, her heart sank. Her earlier thoughts as to why Camille didn't want her around were confirmed.

She could feel his eyes on her but refused to look towards him.

Later that night when they laid on the bed, Hayley suddenly realized something was missing and then her heart sank when she noticed his arm was not around her. She looked towards her staring at the ceiling.

While she was confused, he was feeling really annoyed at his family's attitude towards Camille. She was a widow and she needed to be around people, not alone. He groaned in frustration as the thought that had been plaguing him for the past one week started again. He turned towards her with an inwards sigh and caught her staring at him. There was something in her eyes, since that evening, that was worrying him. What was it? he wondered but then he put his arm around her and pulled her towards him even though his heart was breaking that they two were the cause of his brother's death.

Next morning when he woke up, he stayed in that position, enjoying her warm soft body against his and then as he thought about getting up he remembered it was Saturday and George and Alexander were leaving for London. He looked down at her head as warmth breath hit his chest. His lips lightly brushed against her hair and suddenly he felt he couldn't control his urges as he remembered the last time he was intimate with her was on Elijah's funereal. He leaned back, lifted her chin up and kissed her lips soflty. She smiled in her sleep and returned his kiss without opening her eyes and then she moaned "oh. Klaus… please I need you."

His control snapped, ruled the guilt and he rolled her back on the bed, waking her up in the process. His hand grabbed her thigh and started to gather her nightdress up, his lips not leaving her lips, she gasped for breath, her mouth slightly opened and his tongue invaded her mouth and she felt over the moon as it explored her mouth while at the same time his hand grabbed her hip and squeeze it. He abruptly broke the kiss, shifted down until his lips were on her naked stomach and he was kissing it making her squirm, her legs opening up for him but he was in the mood to taste her first. His hand sneaked under her shift and grabbed her breast and caught her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and massage it. She gasped "oh please.. Please.."

He looked up at her flushed face, shed his pajamas, pulled down her knickers while keeping his eyes on her. She pulled his face towards her as she sat up, cupped it kissing it all over and then rolled them over as she straddled him. He smiled as she settled on his hip. As his hand went to her waist to position her, she teasingly shifted back. away from his hardness. He chuckled softly and sat up, pulled her towards him, wrapping her legs around his torso and whispered "my love, that was not nice what you did. Now you will have to pay for it…"

She said hoarsely "make me…" against his ears as her tongue traced the earlobe. He felt a shiver run through his body. His hand cupped her hip and slowly slipped in her causing Hayley to sigh with satisfaction. Her arm hugged his back tighter as he gently caressed her hair and started to move, his hand slipping to her back caressing it. Hayley kept her lips planted on his neck plating kisses on it as a shot of pleasure continued to shot through her body with each thrusting of his and then she bucked her hip involuntarily as her body shuddered and felt his release at the same time.

He kissed her rather more passionately than he had intended too as a feeling of guilt started to take over. He gently detangled himself from her, touched her cheek, thumb caressing her pink lips and got out of the bed. Hayley fell on the bed with a wide shy smile on her lips. She ran her hand on the warm place where he was lying, chiding herself for her fears; Klaus loves her, he will never leave her. She got out of the bed, fixed it and then headed to ring the bell for Lily.

When Klaus came out after changing his clothes, the breakfast tray was in the room. He sat opposite her and picked up the scone and buttered it as she poured the tea for him. He looked up and saw the soft smile on her lips; she looked better today, he realized. Maybe their morning intimate moment! He wondered in frustration _why couldnt everything be perfect like this. Why did everything have to be so darn difficult? Why does he have to feel guilty about what happened to Elijah and Camille?_

After breakfast he said "I was thinking of visiting Camille today. I have not really conversed with her since Elijah's the funeral."

She said "oh. That is a great idea. You should go…"

He asked "why don't you come too?"

She didn't say anything for a minute and then said reluctantly "I should have told you before but I think that Camille does not want my company. I think she blames me for Elijah not being able to move on…."

Feeling flustered as he recalled that letter he said "that is nonsense Hayley. She is not like that. Why would she blame you?" hoping that will satisfy her.

She gulped her tears as she remembered that letter, knew that he knew and said "you, yourself told me that they were having a fight before she fell. Maybe they were having a fight about us Klaus. Do you ever wonder that if we had not gotten married this all wouldn't have happened?"

Klaus who had been thinking about the same line, looked up at once. When he didn't say anything, her heart sank. She said softly "so that is what you have been thinking too?"

When he bobbed his head, she asked "what are we going to do?"

He said desperately "I wish we could move to London but not right now I want to stay here, with the family in this time. They need us."

When she nodded, he picked her hand up and gently squeezed it saying "what is done, cannot be undone Hayley. We have to learn to live with it."

When she nodded again he said "come, lets go, see her."

She asked "do you think it is a good idea? Yesterday when I went to her rom, she told me to leave."

A muscle in his jaw clenched. He said "she was probably upset about something else and wanted to be alone."

Hayley wanted to argue but seeing confusion and his upset expressions, she decided not to. She nodded and sipped her tea.

* * *

Camille picked up the tea cup and said "I want to go back to my house Esther. After the mourning time is over. I want to leave."

Esther at once said "Camille you cannot go… you are carrying Elijah's child."

She looked up towards the woman, whom she had come to realize, really cared about her and said sadly "Elijah is gone Esther. He was the one due to which I was living in this house but unfortunately I dont have any good memories with him in this house and I don't want to live here anymore."

Esther said "Camille, I know that you and Elijah were having problems but the reality is that you and he were having this child. Elijah's death does not change it. You are carrying a Mikaelson…" but stopped talking when they heard a knock.

* * *

Klaus held her hand and entered the room upon hearing "come in."

Seeing his mother there, he smiled and said "good morning mother, Camille."

Camille smiled saying "Klaus… Hayley come."

Hayley asked smiling "Camille, you look well."

Camille looked down at her tea as she sipped it and then said "thank you. Everyday is better than the last."

Klaus eyes went to his mother and noticed her lost in thoughts. He asked "mother you look worried. Is everything alright?"

Esther looked towards him with distracted mind and said "oh yes I am good, my son. I should leave."

Klaus stared at his mother's abrupt departure but then turned towards Camille and Hayley.

Within next ten minutes, Klaus realized what Hayley meant and that she was right. Her attitude was off with Hayley; she kept looking towards her angrily.

His eyes went to the adjoining door and his heart ached for the brother he had lost.

They looked towards the door as they heard a knock and a moment later Rebekah entered. She smiled as she walked in saying "oh this is wonderful. Nik, I have not seen you for a few days."

Camille asked "Rebekah, come. It is so good you could come. how are you doing?"

She said "today is a good day."

Hayley started to feel really uncomfortable as Camille talked to Klaus and Rebekah and only grunted or gave her replies in monologue. With each passing minute she started to get angrier besides being uncomfortable and then she couldnt take it anymore so she said "excuse me, I just remembered Esther had asked me to do something. Camille I will come again" and left the room as hurriedly as she could.

The moment she stepped out, she stood in the corridor to calm herself and then startled when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned towards him when he asked "are you feeling alright?"

She started "Klaus…" but he held her hand saying "I know. I noticed that but isn't it natural for her to be a little angry towards you. I know it is not fair but she is grieving. Let her grieve in her own way and she will realize that you are not to be blamed for all this."

The way he squeezed her hand gave her some comfort but an unknown fear and that stubborn guilt feeling was not ready to let her rest.

He said "lets go down, I want to see George and Alexander before they leave."

Hayley nodded and started towards the stairs, her hand in his hand, his fingers squeezing her hand.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rebekah closed the door to Camille's room soundlessly and headed towards the staircase, her mind buzzing with thoughts and concerns for Camille and her behavior towards Hayley wondering why all of a sudden she had gotten hostile towards her. Her feet slowed down as her gaze fell on Alexander leaning ideally over the railing looking down. Even though this was not the first time she was seeing him in the past one week, this was the first time she found him alone. Seeing him brought on the familiar feelings of resentment and animosity in her as she recalled their last encounter but seeing how much he had been there for the family, she fixed a polite smile on her lips and walked to him. She had hardly taken a step when he turned towards her and looked at her with the same green mischievous eyes that always made her feel so small and insignificant against all her efforts to be superior to him, his dirty blond hair reaching a little below his shoulder and as usual open, which she hated. She realized that her opinion about him had not changed at all even after three years. He bowed lightly and said with a smile looming around his lips "my lady…"

She said "Alexander! It has been such a long time."

He said "three years?"

She smiled "yes, on Freya's wedding. You have not changed, sir."

He looked towards her and said "but you have…"

She asked "how so?"

He just smiled and then continued "it was a pleasure seeing you again, Rebekah. I wish circumstance were different."

She said, her eyes filled with sadness "yes, me too. Thank you for everything you have done" putting away the childhood animosity.

He continued to look into her sad eye and then said "my condolences about your engagement too."

She could see he was not sorry from that small smile on his lips so she snapped "yes, of course"

He didn't say anything, picked her hand up and kissed it gently saying "I must leave."

She said angrily, yanking her hand away from his "why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

He didn't say anything and headed downstairs with a peculiar smile on his lips.

* * *

Freya looked around as she saw George talking with Kol and Klaus and asked "where is Alexander… oh here he is! Where were you? You have to leave… what?" her tone changing from annoyance to curiosity, back to annoyance a she dragged her to one side without a word.

She looked towards him and seeing a smile on his lips asked "what is it Alex?"

He said "I know that I shouldn't be asking you this right now but you have to do this for me sister!"

She asked "what?"

Alexander said "you have to make sure that his Grace does not fix her marriage to anyone else."

"Whose?" She asked curiously.

He bend to kiss her cheek saying "Rebekah's. I will see you in three weeks?"

She stared in shock "Rebekah?"

He asked calmly "do you want to talk about it right now?"

Seeing the peculiar smile on his face, it dawned on her what he meant and despite the circumstances she felt a jump as excitement shot through her body as she remembered her and George discussion a year back.

 ** _Flashback Freya_**

 ** _One year ago_**

 _Freya said "George, I was wondering if Alexander and Rebekah get married."_

 _George looked towards her in surprise and asked "Alex with Rebekah? Has he talked to you about it? They don't like each other Freya and that too from our childhood."_

 _She laughed as memories of their fights flashed through her mind and said "I don't think they hate each other anymore. Do you?"_

 _George asked smiling "of course. Tell me when was the last time they met?"_

 _"_ _on our wedding I think" She said reminiscing the happy day, a smile appearing on her lips._

 _George pulled her towards her, planted a kiss on her lips "dont you think if he was interesting in her that way he would have talked to us about it? Wait till Alexander approaches you or Rebekah for that matter."_

 _Freya groaned as she settled down on the bed with her hand on her very pregnant stomach "alright."_

 ** _end Flashback_**

She looked towards Alexander with a smile on her lips and hurried towards George.

* * *

Klaus shook Alexander's hand and said "Alexander, thank you so much. With everything going on, we didn't get to sit this time. With my work and court business I dont know how time flew."

He said "it is is alright Niklaus. I understand. Next time. Friends shouldn't worry about these things."

Klaus nodded and said "you have been a great friend Alexander. I wish we remained in touch."

He said "move to London and we will be."

Klaus smiled "I will think about it."

Alexander said "my congrats on your wedding. I wish I had met her in different circumstances."

He smiled and said "next time. Thank you once again. What you didnt for Elijah and this family, it will never be forgotten, Alexander. There is nothing like the feeling when you don't know what really happened to your once lost loved ones."

Freya looked at his sad smile knowing well what he meant. She looked towards George and said "I will be home after the mourning period is over. Thank you for coming here and be here for all of us."

He said "of course, my dear. This was the least I could do."

He took Charlotte from her arms and said "oh darling, daddy misses you. I wish to see you home soon."

Freya said "I promise we will be."

She stood with Kol and Klaus as her husband and her brother-in-law stepped into the carriage after their final farewell and started their long journey back to London.

* * *

Hayley was looking out of the conservatory windows, looking at the carriage disappear when she sensed him behind her. As he stood next to her, she said "you seem close to Alexander."

Klaus said "I never got to tell you about George and Alexander. Didnt I?"

When she shook her head he continued "George is not just Freya's husband. He and his brother friends to the family. Their father Sir Edmund was a landlord in BedFord and friends with mother died when they were very young and they were raised by the Sir Edmund's sister. We grew up together. George was always interested in Freya and she in him. Everyone knew that, even when we were growing up. We used to tease them a lot about it. Alexander was my friend. Ten years ago, their father died and the family moved to London. When he proposed for Freya's hand, naturally father and mother were thrilled."

She smiled and said "fascinating.

He looked towards her and remarked "you are worried, my dear!"

Hayley said 'not really. Just tired. You didnt let me sleep in the morning" her tone changing to tease.

He laughed and then the smile slipped from his lips.

She asked curiously "what happened?"

He held her hand and said "whenever I am happy or laugh or smile, I feel I am disrespecting Elijah's memories."

She said as her happy feelings were overtaken by sadness "I know the feeling."

He asked after a moment of silence "do you want to go for a walk? Spring is almost here. Lake should be nice and warm."

She nodded and slipped her hand into his.

* * *

Kol, after seeing off Alexendar and George headed towards his room to put on something light to go meet Davina, thinking he had not seen her for the past one week since Elijah's funeral. She had been there for him, the least he can do is thank her in person. He was almost at the manor front door when the footman said "my lord, his Grace has asked for your presence in the library."

Kol said "thank you, Thomas" and headed towards the library. When he entered the library, he noticed his mother sitting on the armchair near the fireplace and his father pacing the length of the room. He at once knew something serious has happened. With racing heart, he asked "father, you asked for me."

Duke Mikael said "yes Kol, come sit, we want to talk to you about something really important. Sit."

Curious, he sat down opposite his mother and looked towards his father. His father cleared his throat and continued "your mother and I have decided that you should marry Camille. She is with your brother's child. Lord Kieran and she wishes to go to her home and I wouldnt allow her to give someone else Elijah's child's name."

Kol felt all energy draining from his body.

He said, shocked "father she is my sister-in-law."

Duke Mikael said "yes, she is and this is norm, on the death of the sons, the widow is to marry the surviving brother so that child gets to remain in the family."

He at once stood up and said "father, I wouldn't do it" as Davina's face flashed through his eyes.

Mikael continued to look towards him and then said "alright. If you wouldn't do it then Niklaus will have to do it."

He said in shock "Nik is married. He is happy with Hayley."

Mikael said "he is now but you know what I am willing to do for my family."

Kol gasped "father, you wouldnt!" his eyes darting to his mother who too was looking distressed.

Mikael said "you have a month to think it over Kol."

Kol looked from his mother to his father helplessly and confused and then left the library knowing that the discussion was over.

* * *

Mikael looked towards Esther as the door closed. She stood up angrily and said "Mikael, what are you doing? Dont do that. Niklaus is happy with Hayley…"

When he didnt say anything she said in the same tone "I wouldn't let you ruin Niklaus's life, Mikael" and left the library.

The moment the door closed Mikael walked to the fireplace and sat down opposite it knowing well that Kol would step up to his demand after this empty threat. He would do the sacrifice needed to do, for his family, for his loved ones.

He emptied his tumbler grumbling angrily "that girl! How come she had managed to make her place in this family? If only he could still keep his heart hard towards her, everything would be so easy to do."

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner Esther was pacing in her room when the door opened, causing her to look towards it. Seeing Freya carrying a glass of milk for her, she smiled and said "come Freya. Why did you bring it? Beth could have brought it.

Freya said "she was brining it but I thought I should bring it. It would give me an opportunity to talk to you too."

She asked "about what my dear?"

Freya asked "you looked distracted during dinner time. You and father both. What is going on? Something tells me that it is not about Elijah."

Esther continued to look at her daughter, who herself was a mother now and said "it is Camille. I am worried about her. She wants to move back with her uncle."

Freya said sadly "that was to be expected mother."

Esther said "yes, but what of Elijah's child?"

Freya said "I have been thinking about the same thing. I was thinking that…." she paused and then continued "I was thinking that if Kol gets married to her then…" but stopped at the look on Esther's face.

Esther said reluctantly "your father also thinks that way but … he is too young to take on this responsibility Freya."

Freya said "Ideally I wouldn't want this for Kol but it is Elijah's child."

Esther didnt know what to say so she just sat in front of the burning fire looking into it as she sipped her warm milk while Freya, after looking at her mother's thoughtful expressions, left.

* * *

Klaus pulled Hayley towards him as they settled in their bed, kissed her head and went to sleep. Next morning when he woke up, she was not next to him. He looked around and saw her getting ready. He asked "where are you going?"

She said "it is Sunday. I will be back in an hour. You should go back to sleep."

He nodded, beckoned her towards her, smiled as she leaned in over him and kissed his lips softly.

* * *

The news that Camille wanted to go back to her manor spread like a wild fire in the manor. Everyone was wondering the same thing; what will happen to Elijah's child. For the next few days everyone except for Kol which no one understood why, made it a point to spend time with Camille as she had mostly confided herself in her room. She only left the room for dinners. Freya started to take Charlotte and Annabel to her room to distract her, often ended up playing playing cards with Rebekah and her, occasionally joined by Hayley too.

Hayley noticed her attitude towards her was same but at least she had stopped telling her to leave her room and that in Hayley's mind was a big improvement but a worry had started in her mind; she often caught her looking towards Klaus during dinner or if the siblings gathered in her room to give her company and Klaus was starting to smile more towards her and vice versa. Everything she remembered the contents of that letter, her guilt at her marriage with Klaus intensified.

Klaus was trying to keep himself occupied, more that usual which was not really difficult to do considering that he had to help his father in his court and then his cases. At home, after dinner, he had started to spend time in the library instead of in the usual gatherings in the family room. He could see people were moving on; the smiles had started to appear more naturally, occasional laughter was heard too. Charlotte had started to walk and was was playing a big role in lightning up the grim mood. His feeling of guilt was intensifying around Hayley but he was unable to help it; she had crawled under his skin so he started to avoid her, coming to bed late and often found her sleeping, she could only wait for so long. He would look at her for a long time before going to change his clothes and then hold her as he would lie next to her and his heart would flutter as she would snuggle close to him in her sleep and just say "Klaus" and smile when he would say "hmm, my dear."

A week after coming from the courts, he headed towards his room feeling angry at this constant guilty he had been feeling and because of that he was not being able to be with her, express his love to her. _Right now he just wanted to express how much he needed her, how much he loved her and not think about anything. Damn it she is his wife and he loves her, why does he have to be this guilty. He can have her when ever he wants to without feeling guilty._ He thought angrily as he opened the door to his bedroom.

She smiled at him as she put her embroidery down as he walked to her. She asked "how was your day?"

He said, knots forming in his stomach "busy."

She linked her arm through his arm, even though her heart was, for some reason, sinking and started towards the door saying "lets go down for dinner. I am very hungry today. I hope they ..." but stopped talking when he pushed the door closed as tried to open it and then he spun her so fast that she felt dizzy as her back rested against the door, the palm of his hands resting on the door. That sinking feeling she had been feeling for a week, suddenly disappeared and she bit her lips nervously.

"Klaus, dinner,' she gasped but he muttered determinedly "No, I want you first…" his gaze staring at suddenly gone nervous lips.

And then suddenly he buried his face in her neck and he was kissing her so aggressively that she was losing herself in him and then his hand grabbed her thigh and squeezed it. She moaned "ahh. I… I am…"

His hand fumbled with the key in the keyhole and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his torso, carried her to the bed, laid her down and in one swift motion, he pulled her dress up and pulled down her knickers from the layers of petticoats so fast that she could only gasp but before she could do anything, his hand were hurriedly and expertly working on his trouser and he was positioned against her. He looked into her glazed eyes, felt her hands on his biceps and thrusted in her and then continued passionately, losing himself in her until he felt his release along with her. The moment he started to get his control back, he realized what he had done. He lifted himself on his palms as he slipped out and said softly "oh Hayley please forgive me…"

She asked with misty eyes, even though what he meant "for what?"

He touched her cheek and said "for ignoring you. I just cannot help but feel guilty for …."

She suddenly sobbed "oh Klaus, me too."

He said "I think if Camille is happy, I can stop feeling guilty…"

Hayley said "yes…" paused for a moment and then continued "our marriage has destroyed so many lives Klaus… If I had not been so selfish and married Andrew, Elijah would have been alive, Rebekah's engagement wouldn't have broken and…" stopped talking when he cupped her face aggressively and kissed her saying "don't, please don't. Dont blame us…"

She asked desperately "aren't you doing the same?"

He said desperately too " _I am_ but we shouldnt.. We shouldn't…I wish I could do something for her, for Elijah's child except for being there for them. Now she wants to move to her home and how can we stop her. She is young… She cannot spend her life as a widow. Can she?"

Hayley shook her head caressing his cheek and said "can we not have a relationship with Elijah's child if she is gone?"

He said "yes we can but if she gets married then maybe her husband will not like her to have relation with her child's family."

Hayley ran her fingers through his hair and said "I am as lost as you are at what to do with this situation."

He leaned in, kissed her lips one last time and then said "lets go for dinner."

* * *

Next afternoon, Hayley was pacing in the garden thinking about the change in Klaus's thinking and desperation in him, his desire to help Camille, the change in her around him, her fear of losing him to her, making her a nervous wreck, making her question if she was getting selfish? Camille had been through so much and all she is thinking is about herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Kol walking towards her. She tried to smile but couldn't manage it and then she noticed a slight frown on his forehead. She asked "Kol, is everything alright? You look worried."

Kol said "oh nothing. I was just … I miss Elijah. I never though I will miss him."

He asked after a pause "where is Nik?"

Hayley said, feeling flustered "oh, I dont know."

He asked "Hayley what is it?"

Unable to keep thinking about the horrible possibilities she blurted desperately "Kol, I think Camille still loves Klaus and he…"

Kol couldnt believe what she was saying and despite his personal grievances he laughed cutting her off "oh lord Hayley, are you jesting me? Klaus loves you and only you."

When she continued to look towards him without saying anything but looking really worried, he said soothingly "you are worrying unnecessary Hayley. Nothing in this world can make Klaus leave you. He loves you."

Despite the situation she flushed to the roots of her hair, causing Kol to laugh again.

Later that night when he laid down, he thought a lot, images of her worried expressions and a distracted Klaus at the dinner table, kept leaping in his mind. He tried to reason with himself "what is the harm that can happen? He was ready to father a child who was not related to him so why not his brother's child?" The more he thought about it, the more his confused mind started to clear up. "For the family, for his loved ones, he can make this sacrifice." He told himself and finally reached a decision and then near dawn finally drifted off to a very restless sleep for a couple of hours.

Next morning, after dressing up with heavy heart, he went towards his parents room. After being permitted into the room, he walked in and looked directly at his father and said "alright I will marry her but I have a condition."

Duke Mikael asked "what?"

He said "you will change your attitude towards Hayley and truly accept her in this family and do nothing to jeopardize her and Nik's happiness."

Duke Mikael said "alright."

Kol nodded and then continued "and until the mourning period is over, this decision will not be revealed to anyone, not Nik not … not Camille."

Duke Mikael said "alright."

He nodded and with sinking heart left the room.

* * *

Mikael turned towards Esther and said "I know you are not happy. I am not happy either but sometimes for the family you have to make these decisions. If I had not threatened him with Hayley and Klaus he would never have agreed."

Esther exclaimed incredulously "Mikael! You manipulated him?"

Mikael said "of course I did. He is a Mikaelson and I was counting on him to sacrifice for his brother's responsibilities but he needed an extra motivation" as he left the room.

Esther stared at the closed door with confused feelings.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kol was staring into the lake; the snow had melted, the sun rays reflecting at the water making it shimmer, some wild flowers struggling to come out, thinking about the decision he has made and how will it affect the life of his loved ones. He startled when he heard Davina ask "are you alright?"

He looked towards her and said "yes, I… I just miss Elijah."

Davina said "I know what you mean. We dont realize how much one means until they are gone from our lives."

He continued to look towards her with sinking heart and then blurted "father and mother want me to marry Camille."

She said, smiling "oh but that is wonderful."

He looked at her smiling face and asked "you really think so?"

Davina said "of course. Her child will get father's name. That child is your brother's child and if anyone should know I now how worrisome this is to any parents."

Kol at once stood up unable to keep up the pretense that everything was alright. She asked "what is it?"

He looked at her angrily, wanted to shake her, tell her how much he has started to care for her but then he told himself what is the use of all this now when he has chosen his own fate. He shook his head and headed towards his horse ignoring her "Kol, wait."

He mounted his horse and galloped it towards the manor.

* * *

Davina stood there for a long time, her fingers unknown to her clenching her dress skirt and then as the horse disappeared from her line of view, she fell on the grass and let her tears go, at the lost of a relationship that she knew couldnt never have happened.

* * *

After dinner, Klaus was heading towards the library when he heard crying sounds. He looked towards Camille's bedroom door. Seeing it partially opened he opened it further and knocked at it.

She turned towards him and hastily wiped her tears saying "oh, Klaus. Come in."

He asked "are you alright?"

She said giving him a sad smile "I am fine. I just … I never thought I will miss Elijah. I dont know what to do."

He stepped towards her and impulsively hugged her saying "everything will be alright Camille. Your child has his … or her family. They will love it…."

He held her for a moment and then stepped back saying "trust me everything will be alright. Just be brave" squeezed her hand gently and then before he could continued, she leaned in and her lips met his. Klaus at once broke the kiss and said in shock "Camille…"

She said feeling flustered "Klaus I thought…"

He said over coming his shock "no Camille! I love Hayley. I care about you but only as a family member. I love her."

She at once said angrily "I dont need you pity. Please leave" as she turned away from him.

He continued to look at her and then quietly left the library.

He stood outside the library wondering where did this come from? Did he in any way encouraged her? He felt really confused and headed towards the library and tried to clear his mind by getting lost in a book but he couldnt and after sometime he closed it with a snap and headed towards the bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, he looked towards the dim light of the lamp and then towards the bed; she was already in the bed. He went to change his clothes feeling guilty about the kiss. _Why would she think that?_ He wondered again as he got under the covers with Hayley and at once his arms went around her and realized that she had gone to sleep which had been happening a lot latterly but today he felt bad. He closed eyes too and then reeling with guilt he drifted off to sleep. The first thought that crossed his mind when his eyes opened was they had to move from this manor.

* * *

Hayley felt a soft kiss on her lips and her eyes snapped open. She looked at him all dressed. He said "I have some business to attend to. I will be back in two hours. You should rest."

She asked still groggy from her sleep "oh, did I oversleep?"

He smiled, caressed her cheek gently and said "no, you have not. I have to attend to some urgent business. Go back to sleep. When I come back, I need to talk to you about something really important."

She said curiously "oh, what is it?"

He said "no, when I come back. Now go to sleep."

He brought his lips down to hers and once again kissed her, gently brushed his hand over her breast sending a chill through her body and left.

Hayley laid there staring at he ceiling for a long time and then got up, rang for Lily and said "I need a warm bath today Lily."

Ten minutes later she was submerged in the foams and mulling and then said "get me the dark blue dress today."

After getting dressed she said "I am going out for a walk."

She asked "my lady, what of your tea?"

Hayley said "I will get it when I come back."

She walked to his drawer, opened it, looked inside for a moment and then sat down at the desk. After fifteen minutes, she got up, fumbling for something at the end of the drawer, looked at the small yet slightly heavy black pouch and then put it in her inner pocket of her dress. She looked around and then grabbed on his leather satchel which he knew Kol had given him and headed out after wearing her light coat.

She continued to walk toward the lake, her heart and her steps heavy but she continued going. She sat near the lake for a while thinking about her course of action and then with determination started towards the market. It was half an hour by the carriage so by the time she reached it, she was a little short of breath. The shops were open and people were filling up the streets, the noise and the hustle bustle very inviting. She felt suddenly drained of energy so she looked around and spotted an old woman sitting on a small stool with a metal container in front of her. Hayley took out a gold coin from her pocket and said "can I have some water please?"

The old lady smile and said "yes, my child" and gave her one metal class full of water. She took the glass and went to sit at the foot of the carriage to drink it and catch her breath as well, her mind confused and buzzed with all sort of thought and doubts. She startled and jumped up when she heard someone say "excuse me miss. Do you need help?"

She turned towards the one belonging to it and saw that it was an middle age man with greying hair and a matching stubble, slightly weather beaten face. She said "I .. no I am fine."

He asked "Do you wish to convey somewhere?"

She at once said "London"

He looked at her from head to toe and asked "alone miss?"

She said angrily "if you are going to ask questions then I can find someone else."

He said "no miss. I was merely expressing my surprise. A fine lady like yourself shouldn't be traveling alone."

Hayley gulped as she remember her last travel but said "I can manage myself. I am merely going to see my sister. Will you take me? I have a lot of money."

She took out a hand full of gold coins from her pocket and opened her palm to him. He looked down at them and then said "yes miss. That is an excellent thought. Shall we leave then?" and took two gold coins from the lot.

* * *

When Klaus entered his room expecting to see her, she was not there to his disappointment; he was too excited to share his news with her. He rang for Lily to find out where she was for he couldn't wait to tell her what has he decided for their future. A few moments later the door opened and Lily stepped in. He asked "where is Lady Hayley?"

Lily said "my lord, my lady went for a walk in the morning and had not returned yet."

Klaus asked curiously "in the morning, what time?"

Lily said "after you left my lord. She said she will have breakfast after she comes back but it has been two hours and she is not back. Pardon me, my lord, but I am getting worried."

He said, brows knit "thank you Lily. Must have taken a longer route."

He strolled towards the fireplace wondering about his decision. He was about to sit when his gaze fell on a white paper on the desk with Klaus written on it. He dashed to it and with his heart racing and opened it.

 _Klaus, I don't know how to tell you this but I am leaving you. I remember that we had an agreement that if ever you should fall in love with someone else, you can have an affair provided you tell me about it and you didnt! You broke my trust Klaus! But even if you had, I wouldnt have been able to see you have an affair with Camille._

 _Klaus I want to tell you something before I leave. I love you. I dont even know when fell in love with you. The love I feel for you, I cannot explain it to you. You have gotten under my skin! I know you love me but I also know that you love her too and now with Elijah gone, this is your and her chance of getting together. She needs you. I understand that. She is carrying your family's legacy. You love her. I dont have a place in your house._

 _I am taking something of yours to remind me of the days I spend with you. I promise one day I will return it to you but right now I need it. This will give me strength to what I am about to do. I now understand what Elijah was going through. Yes, I read his letter and am very upset with you for hiding it from me. We were supposed to trust each other! I dont blame him. I blame myself for causing this disruption. My only request to you is to take care of my parents. They are old. I am glad that you have found your love even if it was in the face of a tragedy. I wish you and Camille a lot of happiness._

 _Love Hayley._

He stared at the words in shock. She had left him! His inside turned to stone. She thought he loved Camille. He cheated on her but when and then he recalled that kiss and wondered in anguish, did she witness it? But he didnt kiss her. It was her kissing him. Did she not see him push her away. He crushed the letter, put it in his coat pocket and ran outside. What time did she leave? It was in the morning but where? She could be anywhere by now… he was panicking.

"Klaus!" Camille called out for him as he ran down the stairs but he didnt stop and continued down and asked the footman "when did the last carriage leave the house?"

He said "my lord, the carriage didnt leave today."

He ran his fingers through his hair now in full panic and then spotted Kol walking towards the manor in this riding attire. He dashed to him and shoved the letter in his hand.

Kol after some confusion opened it and started to read it. The frown on his face became more pronounced as his gaze went over the words that turned his life upside down. He looked up and asked in shock "what did you do Nik?"

He snapped "what do you mean, Kol? Why would you think that?"

He said angrily "she was worried, something like this might happen."

Klaus asked "what do you mean worried?" his voice reducing to a whisper.

By the time Kol was done telling him, his heart had stopped beating. After starig at his brothers' angry face for a long time, he started towards the stable while Kol ran after him asking "where are you going?"

he said "to look for her?"

"Where?" He asked as he joined him.

"I dont know. Anywhere!" He replied and said to James "prepare BlueBell."

Kol could see panic on his brother's face so he too told James "SilverDale too."

* * *

Hayley got out of the carriage, looked at the dusk in the sky and looked at the two story building in front of her and then startled as the driver of her carriage said "miss, you can find a room in this inn, to spend the night here if you want to and to eat something."

She said shaking her head "no, I would like to reach London as fast as I can. I do not wish to rest."

He said, respectfully "the horses are spend, miss. We should rest for two hours at least."

She said "alright" dejected, drained of all emotions and then looked towards him but before she could say anything he asked "do you wish for me to accompany you?"

She was on the verge of tears by now so she at once said "if you kindly will, sir."

Hayley heart skipped a beat as she entered the dingy room, filled with men, a handful of ladies, smoke from the cigar was making the environment blurry. She looked towards her driver who gestured her to the bar. She asked for a room and paid with one gold coins. The man behind the bar told her "it is first room to your right on the second floor."

She felt lost but one again her savior said miss "come" and headed towards the stairs. She had hardly take a step when a drunken man stumbled towards her but her new friend acted at once and held the man's arm saying "oh here mister. Let me help you."

Hayley with racing heart continued to the stairs and finally reached the second floor, turned the key into the keyhole and opened the door. Her driver said at the threshold of the room "miss you can rest. Keep the door closed. I will be back to fetch you in two hours after the horses are tended to."

She took out two gold coins from her pocket and handed them to him saying "thank you for helping me. I dont even know your name, sir" on the verge of crying.

He said, looking at there tired and teary face "you should lock the door and unless I tell you it is Joshua, dont open it for anyone."

She asked "why are you helping me?"

He smiled showing her a shadow of dimples on his weather beaten face, making her heart race, reminding her of the one she had left behind. He said "I am not helping you. You have paid me and I am providing you services, miss."

She gave him a small smile "thank you, Mr. Joshua."

She closed the door, checked it a couple of times to make sure it was closed and then for the first time she looked around at the small dingy room, with a small cot towards the far end of the wall, a small window, one table and an oil lamp at the corner, a small basin at the far corner of the room. She went to the lamp, lit it and then went to the basin, poured some water in it from the jug on the table. She splashed at her tried face and then went to sit on the bed and after some thought laid on it and curled into a ball. She gulped down her tears but the tears she had controlled so far just started to fall uncontrollably.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _One evening ago_**

 _She smiled as she headed towards Camille's room with the glass of milk in her hand, remembering their earlier encounter which had ended with both of them parting at good terms. In fact when she offered Camille a glass of milk, she agreed to it. Seeing the door slightly opened she started in but then stopped as she saw someone leaning into her, the evening light coming from the window making his golden curls stand out._

 _She felt the energy drained for her legs but she hastily stepped back. Her heart was racing. She picked up her dress and ran towards the kitchen, put the glass on the counter and then hurried to her room with tears falling from her eyes._

 ** _end flashback._**

She startled when she heard a knock at the door. She hastily sat up and realized that she had fallen asleep. She hurriedly cleaned her eyes and hurried to the door and asked with shaking voice "who is it?"

The voice said "Joshua, miss. Open please."

She hurriedly unlocked the door for him and opened it. He asked "do you wish to leave now?"

Hayley looked towards the window; it was dark outside but she wanted to reach London as soon as she could, least he should come after her. She nodded and followed him downstairs. As soon as she sat in the carriage, he gave her a bag saying "you should eat something miss."

She opened the bag and found a loaf of bread, an apple and some grapes. She looked up and said "thank you" with a soft smile.

She was hungry so she ate an apple. Her mind was numb at what was happening but she couldn't go back. That much she knew. She couldnt after him cheating on her. She wouldnt. She closed her eyes but then snapped open not really sure if she should trust the driver or not; he had been helpful so far but why? That was making her really curious so she kept her eyes open and without knowing when, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Klaus was going crazy as he climbed the steps of the manor later that evening; he and Kol had spend last few hours looking for her everywhere. When he entered the manor, Kol said "we have to tell them Nik", his voice heavy with emotion.

Klaus stared at his face, not really looking at it and then went towards the family room. The moment he entered feeling dejected, Freya stood up and asked "Niklaus where were you and Kol? Where is Hayley? Lily said that she went for a walk in the morning and no one has seen her since."

His gaze went to her, then to Rebekah standing behind her at a distance, his mother and father looking at him expectantly and at that moment he felt a drop in his stomach and he knew that he had lost her forever. She was gone, just like Elijah. As the realization hit him, he felt the remaining energy drained from his legs. He turned to Kol who was saying something but he couldnt understand a word, all he could see was his mouth moving.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away and headed upstairs to his room. He passed by Camille standing at the stair's top who tried to say something but he raised his hand to stop her from talking and continued down the corridor. He closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment and then slid on the floor. His hand went to his trouser's pocket and took out the letter, his misty eyes scanned the words again, his head fell back against the door, eyes got shut and the tears rolled down.

* * *

In the mean time in the drawing room, Freya asked, worried "Kol, tell us what is happening?"

Kol's eyes went to his mother and father and then he started to tell them what had happened. There was dead silence in the family room as Rebekah sat on the sofa with a thud, Freya's hand went to her mouth and Esther gasped and then his father said in a quiet but cold voice "no one, no one is to know that a lady of this house has run away!"

And stormed out of there.

* * *

She looked, with tired and exhausted eyes, towards the bright sun in the sky through the window of the carriage, wondering what should she do now, she has reached London? Where to go now? to Amber's house? No she will send her back or contact Klaus. He heart ached as his smiling face flashed thorough her eyes. He must have found the letter by now. What must have gone through his mind, she wondered in anguish and then she recalled him kissing Camille. She looked towards the carriage door as she took a bite of the loaf of bread, when it opened and Joshua asked her "where do you want to go now, miss?"

She said randomly "to the station."

Joshua continued to look towards her curiously and then nodded.

Half an hour later she was standing in a lightly crowded room, trying to save herself from getting smashed by some aggressive and rowdy men. She, in trance scanned the room, not really knowing what she was looking for and then she heard him say "miss I have found a seat for you. Come."

Hayley followed him as he led her to an empty bench. He said "I will be right back miss" and disappeared in the crowd.

She sat down and observed the travelers wondering what was she doing here and then her gaze went to the man sitting opposite her. As she watched, he looked up and their eyes met. He gave her a polite nod and coughed as a child came to him and said "father, here."

He took the glass for the boy's hand and started to sip it in bouts of coughs. He then said softly "Kaleb, go and check how long will it take for the train to leave."

He said "yes father."

Hayley startled when a slurry voice very near to her asked "darling, are you alone?"

She said trying to sound brave "um no….I.. I am with someone." as the strong smell hit her nostrils and she leaned back as the yellow teeth neared her.

She desperately looked around and realized that she was looking for Joshua but he was no where to be seen.

And then to her relief, the man sitting opposite her said in a cold voice "mister, if you want to keep your hand, get away from my wife."

The yellow teeth man grunted in disappointment and got up. Her savior sat next to her. keeping a distance between them.

She muttered "than…thank you."

Her savior said with a smile "no matters" immediately followed by a cough.

After some time she said "my name is Hayley… Hayley Mm… Hayley Marshall."

He said "Jackson Kenner."

The young boy came and said "father, the train will leave in twenty minutes, at half past ten."

She at once asked "where are you going?"

He said "I am going to Liverpool miss and from there I am catching the ship to America"

"America, the new land? Why?" She inquired.

He said "because I live there. I came to pay my respect to my late wife's parents. Now I am going back."

She asked impulsively, suddenly knowing her destination "can I come with you?"

He stared at her in surprise and then asked "you want to go to America? But why?"

"That shouldn't concern you?" she said

He looked at her for a moment, coughed and then towards the man standing at the corner looking towards her "is he with you?"

She spun around, for some reason took a deep breath of relief at seeing Joshua standing there looking at her, her heart racing "oh he? umm yes.."

He said "what of your family?"

She said "I don't have any."

His eyes went to her ring and said "are you running from your family?"

Her eyes filled up and she at once stood up saying "thank you for helping me."

She hastily made way to Joshua and said "sir, thank you so much for bringing me here. You were very kind to me. I will go on my own from here."

Joshua said "if you don't mind my asking, where are you leaving to?"

She said reluctantly "Liverpool."

He requested "miss, take me with you."

She asked curiously "why?"

He said gently "It is not safe to travel alone. Where ever you want to go, let me take you there and then I will leave you."

She said sadly "my destination is far away, sir."

He said "let me be part of that. It would mean a lot to me if I am able to help you after you have given me so much for the small service I have provided you with."

She looked around wondering what to do and then realized that she cannot travel alone, having someone with her, someone who had been helping her for the past one day will be useful. She at last nodded and gave him some coins saying "get two tickets for Liverpool."

Thirty minutes later, she was sitting on a two seater bench feeling exhausted, lonely and doubtful as the train started moving towards Liverpool.

* * *

Jackson said to his son "Kaleb come" as his gaze went to the woman he had met at the station, sitting alone, the man she was with sitting behind her. He asked upon reaching her seat "do you mind, if I sit here?"

She looked towards him and smiled.

He said "Kaleb sit with Mrs. Marshall."

He himself sat opposite her and asked "do you realize how dangerous this is what you are doing? I think you should go back to your family. Whatever happened between you and them, there is nothing that cannot be fixed."

She said "sir, I will not go back. Thank you for helping me back at the station but I dont need your help anymore."

He felt really frustrated but seeing her determined face, he said "come Kaleb" and went to sit on the bench across hers.

* * *

Hayley let fatigue take over as she rested her head against the window panel and before she knew it she had gone to sleep.

* * *

The moment he was sure that she had gone to sleep, he looked towards the man and asked "what is your name?"

"Ansel Mikaelson, sir" Joshua said after glancing towards sleeping Hayley.

"how do you know her?"

He said without reluctance "she is my son's wife."

"your son's wife? Why does she act as if she does not know you?" He inquired

He said bowing his head slightly "because she does not. My son and I are estranged to each other."

He asked curiously "what happened between them? Why has she left her house?"

He said, looking sadly towards her "I don't know sir but I intend to find out. She is my responsibility now."

Jackson surveyed the man from head to toe and asked "she seems to belong to a noble family."

Ansel admitted "she does, sir."

Jackson inquired "who? Maybe I can contact them."

Ansel said gently "All in due time sir. If I tell you now, I can assure you that she will run away. I have enough life time experience to know such circumstances. My request to you is that you don't let her know who I am to her until she is ready to hear it. She knows me by Joshua."

Jackson continued to look towards the man, who looked poor in that cheap clothes but he could see an underlying air of nobility in him, the way he talked, the way he carried himself. He looked towards the young woman sleeping, with her head resting against the window panel wondering _how can he help her and if she is planing to travel to America or getting off in Liverpool. America, if she decides to go, how will she manage it? Two months on the sea, all alone?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Please dont hate me! You had to know there will be angst. Right? how can a journey be completed without angst? I think what I have in mind, you will love it. Just give it a try._**

 ** _Anyway what do you think will happen? Will Kol marry Camille? Will Klaus be able to find her before she boards for America? What did you think of Mikael manipulating Kol? Davina was sat, why, when she knows that nothing can happen between her and Kol? So I found a new guy for Rebekah! Told you guys to keep an eye on the new character introduced in the last chapter! What did you think about George and Alexander. Remember they are not part of major plot… at least not right now. Hayley's letter to Klaus.. what do you make of it?_**


	17. Chapter 17 Betrayal

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Before I forget it, Jackson is ten year older than Hayley in this story._**

 ** _For the guest who want to know why is it taking so long. It is because 1) it i s difficult to write longer chapters. 2) summer has ended and the job and the school has started. 3) I am having a bit of motivational issue. Klayley fans might be on the verge of losing a clayey shipper :)_**

 ** _For the guest who are concern about me. yes I am fine. Thank you :)._**

 ** _Thank you for the wonderful comments. They do inspire me a lot._**

 ** _Anyway here it is. It was getting too long so I have divided it into two relatively shorter chapters. here is the first part. I promise I will post the second part tomorrow or day after tomorrow. It is almost complete._**

 ** _I hope you all like it._**

* * *

 **BedFord**

In the meantime in the manor

Klaus opened his eyes and looked towards his left but the bed was empty. He smiled thinking that she was up before him. He touched her side of the bed wondering when did she get up. It is cold. He stretched leisurely and started to get up and called out "Hayley…" but no reply came back. He looked at the his pocket watch, it was eight in the morning, too early for her to leave for somewhere. Thinking that she was changing her clothes, he went to the changing room but it was empty and then he remembered- he remembered everything. He remembered that letter and how he and Kol had looked for her all the known places in BedFord, how his family had come to know about it, how he had slid on the floor realizing that he had lost her; every event flashing through his eyes in slow motion. He felt he couldn't breath. He took long breaths to catch his breath but he was having trouble. He needed to find her. She cannot leave him. He quickly changed his clothes, washed his face and headed out. The moment he stepped out of his room, James said "my lord…"

He commanded harshly "saddle Bluebell James."

James said a bit confused "yes my lord" but walked away from him. He continued towards the stairs and then left the manor in its quiet.

* * *

Kol quickly changed his clothes while telling his servant "John, just a cup of tea and make it quick" having an idea what Klaus would be going through. He knew that he would go look for her again and he wanted to catch him before he left the house. He quickly sipped his tea as it was handed over to him, burning himself in the process and then to John surprise, he put the unfinished cup in the tray and headed out of the room. Two minutes later, he knocked at Klaus's door and waited for him to open. On hearing no response or sound from inside, he opened the door and entered it. The bed was slept in but there was no sign of him. He hastily stepped out and ran towards the stairs. He stopped as he witnessed James coming upstairs. "Where is Lord Niklaus?"

James said "my lord, he left an hour ago."

Kol asked "where?" impatiently and then realized that James wouldn't know. Before James could give he asked impatiently "was a carriage asked for him?"

James said in the same respective tone "no my lord, he wanted BlueBell."

Kol said "alright."

He continued downstairs and practically ran outside.

For the next hour, he looked for him in the market, the church remembering Hayley going to church regularly thinking he might have gone there, the lake but he was no where to be found. Wondering in frustration where he could be and what was happening to his family, he headed towards Hayley's house thinking he might be there. He reined the horse at a distance from the small house and stayed there for a while looking at it as he lost all courage to go and find out if he was there or not and then he remembered the lake behind her house and galloped the horse towards it. As he neared the lake, he took a breath of relief as he saw BlueBell tied to a tree grazing the grass. He jumped down from the horse and headed towards the lake and stood there staring at his brother's back. The first thing he noticed was that he was not wearing any thing warm; the weather had changed but not that much! He walked to him and said "Nik, what are you doing here?"

Klaus looked towards him and said in an aloof voice "I don't know where to look for her but I will keep on looking. I dont have courage to tell her parents where she had gone."

Kol said sympathetically and encouragingly "yes we will. But you have to tell her parents. They will be worried sick but this cannot be kept hidden from them"

Klaus asked desperately "how do I tell them that their daughter left me because I cheated on her…"

Kol asked curiously "did you?"

He looked towards her this time and then slowly shook his head.

"Then what happened, _tell me Nik!_ " Kol asked desperately.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair as he took off his hat and ignoring his question asked "what did you tell the family?"

Kol sighed at his attempt to ignore the question and said "I told them what was written in the letter. I told them that Hayley thought it would be a good idea if you married Camille and give her child your name."

Klaus closed his eyes in anguish and asked "and what did father say?"

Kol said "no one is to know that she ran away. Nik, father will never let this knowledge become public!"

He turned away from him and said "I know…" as he headed back towards his horse with Kol behind him.

* * *

Upon reaching her home, he said "let me talk to them."

Kol nodded and strolled towards the tree at the boundary of the house.

Klaus raised his hand to knock at the door, the door which normally remained open but today for some reason it was closed. When the door opened and Maria looked at him in confusion but with a kind face, he lost all his courage but knew that he will have to tell them.

She asked, a bit confused "my lord…Klaus! Pardon me but I am surprised. What brings you here so early in the morning and without Hayley."

He said "Maria, Henry, would you spare a moment of your time. There is something I must tell you."

Maria's expressions changed to confusion and then she said "oh, come in."

Klaus stepped in the house. It took him a moment to gather his nerves and then after taking a deep breath, he looked towards Maria's kind but puzzled expressions and started telling them what happened, everything that really happened, about Camille kissing him, about their deal at their marriage, about the letter, about her running away, his voice rising and falling with emotion as he continued. When he was done, he said apologetically "please forgive me for not being able to fulfill my promise of protecting her forever. I … I dont have words to express the regret I feel right now."

Maria face, right in front of him, went from pink to pale, Henry arm went around her as her body swayed and fell into her husband's arms. Panic rising, heart sinking, Klaus immediately lifted her and carried her to the room where he and Hayley had spend that night, his eyes going to the bed where he had once made love to her, where she had so innocently told him her desires for him, every moment of that night flashing through his eyes and they got blurry.

He laid her gently down saying "I know my promise will not carry any weight after what happened but I promise, I will never stop looking for her. She thinks that I broke her trust. I will prove to her that I didn't" as he grabbed her hand and willed himself not to cry.

Kol while pacing ideally, looked towards the house and then after some thought walked to it and entered the opened door but no one was at the sight so he headed towards the door which he figure led to a room. He stood at the door watching his brother kneeling near a bed holding Maria's hand saying "I will continue to look for her. Maria, once I told you that you have no idea what I have gained by marrying your daughter, that is still a truth. I understand that she thought I was cheating on her but I assure you that I was not. I promised to be with her till death do us part and I will wait for her until that time."

His heart ached for his brother and he knocked at the door. He walked in and quietly went to the unconscious Maria and checked her eye and said "she is alright, just fainted from shock."

Klaus said "get me some water" now composing himself.

Half and hour later, after making sure Maria was awake and feeling better, as better as she could be under the circumstances, they left Henry Marshall's house, both of their spirits were down and all the hopes of future were lost.

 **Liverpool**

In the mean time Hayley startled as she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Joshua standing near her. She at once got scared and sat up. She asked "where are we?"

Joshua said "miss, we have reached Liverpool."

Hayley said "oh." and got up, checked the leather bag she had been carrying with her even though it was empty, slipped her hand in her pocket to check if she had her coin with her and took a breath of relief.

Upon getting on the station, she asked "where is that gentleman we met at the train."

Ansel said "miss, he is left for his ship."

"Where?" Hayley asked anxiously.

He heart sank as he realized what she meant. He said "I will look for it."

He walked to a person who looked like to be working on the station and asked "which way is the port?"

He said "get out of the station and then towards your left. It is not far from there. You will be able to see it."

Ansel thanked him and walked back to Hayley.

He said "come miss."

Hayley hurriedly followed him hoping anxiously to catch him for she wanted to find more about how to get to America knowing well that was the only place where she could escape from Klaus if he ever tries to find her which she was sure he would. He loves her but he loves Camille too. He will try to do right by his wife which she will never permit him to do now that he has cheated on her. He knew how important it was for her; that trust and he broke it. She will never forgive him. How could he do this? Did he forget what it felt like to be cheated on? Hayley's thoughts were jumbled up in her mind making her more and more anxious to get away from him as far as she could.

Twenty minutes later, she was looking at a biggest ship she has ever seen in her life. She continued to look towards it, her fingers caressing the ring in her finger, her heart torn between what to do even though she was very clear that she will never go back to him. She put her hand in her pocket and took out some gold coins and said to Ansel "sir, will you be kind enough to buy me a ticket to America."

Ansel asked "miss?"

She explained "sir, a last service for you"

Ansel said impulsively "let me accompany you."

She asked "why are you helping me? Are you going to hurt me?" her heart in her mouth, eyes brimful of tears.

Ansel said gently "you should go back to your husband, miss. He must be worried about you."

Suddenly she was tough and said "no. If you cannot help me then thank your for your help so far. I will get the ticket myself."

She looked around lost not knowing where to go but then Ansel said "give me the gold coins, miss. I will get you the ticket. You should go and sit in that bar."

Two minutes later, he was standing in front of the counter of the same bar to which he had guided Hayley towards and wondering how should he convince her to go back and what if she does not. After some thought he made up his mind incase she does not changes her mind. After asking for the price of one ticket he realized that coins she had given him were not quite enough for two tickets. He himself didnt have enough money. He realized that he shouldnt be using her money to buy his ticket considering she might need it in America but did he have any choice, he wondered. He startled when he saw the man on the train.

Jackson after observing him, looking at the coins in his hand, strolled to him, holding Kaleb's hand and asked him "is she going to America?"

Ansel said softly "yes sir."

He asked "have you talked to her?"

Ansel said "she does not wish to talk. sir… can you please help her?"

He asked in confusion "how can I?"

Ansel said "I will not let her go alone. She is my responsibility but I dont have money to buy the ticket. You seem to belong to noble family too."

Jackson said "are you suggesting that she and you travel with me and my son?"

Ansel said "we can travel as your servants."

Jackson asked "and she?"

"my daughter" Ansel replied without any hesitation.

Jackson thought for a moment, confused at what to do; should he let a young woman go alone, for he had realized that she will definitely go to America but he knew that she cannot travel alone. Two months in a ship, all alone, anything can happen. Remember his late wife, how vulnerable a single woman can be and need protection he said "alright but first you should try to convince her one last time to go back. You should tell her who you are and then maybe she would listen to you. If she does not then I will buy the tickets for both of you. Give this money to me."

Ansel looked towards him doubtfully but gave him the gold coins hoping that he will not deceive them.

Hayley was sitting in the bar waiting for him to come with the tickets still confused about what she was doing. She looked towards him when he said "miss."

She asked him expectantly "have you bought it?"

He stood there for a minute looking at her and then to her surprise he pulled a chair back and sat in front of her. She suddenly felt very scared and glanced around feeling self-conscious. He asked "will you tell me why you have left you husband?"

She aid "no" a tear, unexpectedly, fell form her eye.

He commented "you care about him!"

"that is not your business." She replied rather angrily.

Ansel sighed and asked "if I tell you it is my business then will you tell me?"

Hayley said now getting very irritated "how can it be your business? Why are you after me?" and then she realized her outburst was unnecessary and said "please forgive me. I am just tired and…." her eyes brimmed up with tears.

Ansel said gently "it is alright miss. The reason I am asking you is that… because I am interested in knowing why my son's wife would leave him?"

It took her a few seconds to register what he had said. Hayley stared at him. His voice as clear as day rang in her ear "he disappeared into the night….I dont even know if he is alive Hayley…."

Everything started to make sense to her and she knew why he had been helping her but her mind was not ready to accept it and the only words that came out of her mouth were "you are… you are _Ansel Mikaelson!_ Klaus's father but… how can it be?"

Ansel said, looking at her gravely "I assure you miss that I am. Will you please sit down and tell me how do you know that?"

She slowly started to sit down but then stopped in the process and asked as a thought struck her "are you going to take me back?"

He said solemnly "not if you don't want me to but yes I would if there is no legitimate reason for you to leave him."

Hayley sat down, looked up at him, noticed a sudden change in the air around him- an authoritative command in his body stance, and she knew he was telling the truth and then suddenly she said in desperation "he… he cheated on our wedding vows…" and started to cry.

Ansel asked in shock "what?"

Hayley said "he kissed someone else. _Your son betrayed my trust!_ " Her voice so high that people turned to look at her and at the same time she started to cry bitterly.

Ansel asked "how do you know?" in shocked voice.

Hayley said desperately "I saw him. I saw him" her voice reducing to whisper as she quickly wiped her tears.

Ansel was lost for words for a moment and then he asked "have you talked to him about it?"

She said firmly "no and I dont want to and I will not go back. If you try to take me back I will … I will kill myself but I will not go back to your son" as she cleaned her eyes. She looked up into his face and asked "how did you know I was his wife?"

"let me ask you one thing first. Does he know I am his father?" He asked, his eyes, she noticed had suddenly gone sad.

Hayley said "yes he knows. Everyone knows. I mean every Mikaelson knows" her voice broke at the name Mikaelson. "what no one knows is what happened to you after you left the manor."

He said sadly "It seems that you know what you need to know. It pains me that my son knows about his true parentage."

Hayley didnt felt like telling him that his son thinks that he abandoned him. But his next question threw her off for a second "what does he think happened to me?" but then she said impulsively "he think you have died."

Ansel smiled sadly "it is better than thinking I abandoned him."

When she kept quiet he said "I was only twenty years old when I got married to Esther. Our marriage lasted for only four months. After the divorce I left them when Mikael came back. I went to France, enrolled in army, tried to keep my mind off of my unborn child and … and Esther. Yes I loved her but I was two year younger to her so I never gathered the courage to tell her how I felt for her and then I found out that she loved my brother. She always loved him and he her. Five years after I divorced her I went back to BedFord and stayed there in hiding, looking at the manor from the distance, watching him grow up into a young gentleman of whom any father should have been proud, engaged to lady Camille, Elijah getting married to Lady Camille, heard rumors about what was happening, him getting married to you. Were you…. were you happy with him?"

Hayley looked up at him sadly and nodded. Ansel asked "who did he break the vows with?"

Hayley muttered "lady Camille."

She saw a muscle in his jaw tick and then he asked "are you certain that you will not go back to him?"

Hayley said "yes and if you try to take me back or tell anyone about my whereabouts then I will run away again."

He smiled softly and said "that I perfectly understand" paused for a moment and then continued "let me come with you. You are my family. I am to accompany with you as Mr. Keneners' servants. He is getting us a cabin next to his one.

"You want to come with me?" She asked expectantly.

He smiled and the dimples appeared more prominently, the face became younger reflecting a shadow of his son in him and her heart sank at the memory of the one she was leaving behind. As he started to get up she blurted "I am with his child."

He looked at her face in surprise and then a soft smile appeared on his lips and and asked softly "does he know?"

She slowly shook her head saying "I was going to tell him but then ….I dont know what to do" ending with desperation.

Ansel asked again "will you still not go back to him? For your child?"

She said "no I will not go back to him. He cheated on me. I will not. _He knew how much his trust was important to me and he broke it!"_

Ansel continued to look towards her unsure of what to do and then nodded and got up.

Hayley sat there thinking what fate had brought her to. She wondered what will Klaus's reaction be if he finds out that his father is alive and her heart ached for him and for their pending separation. All the time she had spend with him, falling in love with him flashed through her eyes and then one memory, him kissing Camille wiped all the memories. She got up and went out to the port. She stood there looking at the ship, smelling the saltiness in the air, feeling the dampness clinging to her dress and tried to calm the nausea that had been building in her for a while. She looked back when she heard Ansel say "miss…."

She smiled at him and said gently "you shouldn't call me that now. My name is Hayley."

He smiled and said "here is your ticket. I have talked to Mr. Kenner and we will be traveling with them as his servants. That way no one will ask a lot of questions."

She asked "does he know about you and me?"

Ansel said "yes I told him but he does not know about Mikaelson family. My suggestion is that we should keep that information between us right now."

She asked "didnt you ever want to meet him?"

Ansel was quiet for a moment and then continued "I did but how could I go to him and tell him that I am the father who abandoned you. I should have fought for him. I should have asked for my rights but you have to understand how difficult it would have gotten for Esther and Mikael. It was best if I left them alone. Not a day has gone by since he has been born that I didn't want to meet him or hug him but someone has to do the sacrifice to make others have a better life."

She looked at him thinking about him and Camille and what her leaving away will do to them; give a fatherless child a father's name. But what about your child, she wondered. And then firmly told herself " _Your child does not need a father who you cannot trust. What kind of values will that teach your child and how can your child have a father if his father wants to be with someone else?"_

She looked towards Jackson when he approached him.

Jackson said "we got lucky. Someone got sick, unfortunate for them but lucky for us and we have an extra room now. It is two rooms down ours. Mr. Mikaelson you are to act as my servant and you… Mrs. Marshall are to portray as your daughter and no one will ask any question. The ship leaves tomorrow morning. I am staying in that inn for tonight. I will get a room for you and Mr. Mikaelson too" pointing towards a small two story building across the street leading to the gallery of the ship.

Hayley said "thank you Mr. Kenner. I really appreciate what you are doing for me and it is still Mrs. Mikaelson despite what happened with my husband."

He looked into her sad eyes for a moment and then said "I still wish that you would go back to your family. They must be worried about you."

He continued to look at her silent face and then with a sigh said "lets go."

 **BedFord**

Camille was pacing in her room reeling with guilt at what had happened. The news that Hayley had left and the reason she had left had reached her ear and even though no one knew the real reason why she had left, she knew. She had an idea and the guilt was eating her up. Since yesterday, there was only one thought that was plaguing her mind _'this was not supposed to go this bad! They were only supposed to have a fight!'_

She looked towards Klaus across the dinner table eating his dinner with head down. He had not looked towards her once or talked to anyone since yesterday. She realized that since yesterday, she had finally realized how much he loved her. She needed to tell him her role in all of this. It was not supposed to go this bad. She kept on telling herself. Why wouldn't she ask him about it? Why not fight instead of taking such a big step! why?

Immediately after dinner, Klaus started to get up when Mikael said "Niklaus,we must talk about what had happened. Come to our room."

Klaus looked towards his father's grave face who continued "and rest of you too."

Klaus nodded and got up.

Half an hour later they were looking at Mikael stunned at what he saying "Hayley running away will be a secret only know to this family."

Rebekah asked "what do you mean father?" feeling nervous at what he was saying.

Mikael said "I wouldn't allow this family to be subject of further humiliation. We will keep it simple. She has gone to visit her sister in London."

Klaus looked from his mothers face to everyone else staring at him with sympathy. Mikeal continued "she is now the daughter of this family. And I wouldnt let anyone talk negatively about her."

Klaus felt a surge of anger and resentment at those words wondering what was the meaning of this love when she is not here anymore but said in an icy voice "her parents know. They had to know."

Esther asked "Niklaus why would she do that? I thought you two were happy. Why would she think that you should marry Camille?"

Klaus didnt know what to say and said "I am leaving for London tomorrow to look for her" and left the room when Mikael said "talk to her parents about not telling anyone that she has run away. It is not good for reputation of both families."

Klaus felt like saying "I dont care a rap about the reputation" but didnt say anything.

Camille hastily stepped aside as he stormed passed her. Her gaze went to the solemn faces in the room and said "I think I should retire" feeling too conscious knowing well what everyone was thinking about.

She didn't know how her feet took her to Klaus's room. She thought one last time and then knocked at the door.

Klaus looked towards the door and groaned not wanting to talk to anyone but he walked to it and opened it and said "oh Camille…." then added "you shouldnt be here, at this time of the night."

"Klaus can I talk to you… please?" She said.

He asked "what is it?"

She said "Klaus, please forgive me."

He asked sadly "what have you done to ask forgiveness Camille?"

She said hesitantly "I know why Hayley left."

He said "yes she was confused. She thought that if she can sacrifice…. we can get married and … _I dont know what she was thinking!_ " as he recalled the story that Kol had told the family.

Camille said, shaking her head and on the verge of tears "no Klaus, I know the _real reason_ why she left you."

Klaus asked in a barely audible voice "how?"

Camille said "Klaus, you have to understand. I was angry. I knew … I knew that she was coming with my milk and … and I … I kissed you. I think she saw us….I wanted us to see us…"

He stared at her face shocked and confused at what she had just told him and realized that he didnt know this person at all. And then he said "Camille, before I say something regrettable, please leave my room."

She said desperately "Klaus please… I was angry. She is the reason that Elijah couldnt move on…"

He suddenly was shouting " _no, she in not the reason! Elijah was the reason that he was not moving on. She was married to me and was happy with me. We are in love. She and I moved on after what you both did to us then why couldn't you?! Why did you have to ruin our lives?"_ paused for a moment to comprehend what was happening and then he snapped _"Please Leave."_ his voice so high that Camille flinched in fright and said "Klaus please…."

but he had walked to the door, opened it for her waiting impatiently for her to leave.

He stood there after banging the door shut reeling with the feeling of disbelieve and shock. How could she do that? She ruined their life. His brother and his ex-fiance ruined their lives. He went to the bed, sat on it and then after a few minutes he stood up saying to himself "he needs to leave this place. No. he cannot live here anymore."

He fell on the bed and closed his eyes in anguish thinking about how much torture it would have been for her seeing him kiss her and how much she have suffered as he recalled how broken she was about Elijah breaking her trust and now, in her eyes, he too broke her trust. He recalled what she had told him about breaking her trust, before they had gotten married and the tears started to fall as he realized that she will never forgive him even if asks for it, explain to her, if by some miracle he is able to find her. He tossed and turned all night and finally near dawn his tired mind, finally gave up thinking and he went to a restless sleep.

Next morning he was up early again and while changing his clothes for the first time he felt his mind clearing up and he cursed himself for not thinking it before. Amber! will she be there? He wondered but deep down he knew that she wouldnt. That will be first place, in her opinion he would check so she will never go there. She will make sure he never finds her after him breaking her trust so badly. That much he was sure of. Going to London is a great idea, he told himself and felt relieved with his decision even though there was this nagging depression at what he had discovered last night. After changing his clothes he left the manor. Thirty minutes later he was telling Maria and Henry about what Mikael had said and that he was leaving for London for ever.

He added "come with me. I had bought an apartment there. Hayley … Hayley and I were thinking of moving there. Please come with me."

Maria said crying "no, my son. We cannot do that. She will come back and see the house empty. We cannot go."

He looked at them desperately asking them "please she asked me to take care of you."

Maria said, sadly "my lord, we are fine. We will wait for her!"

His heart sank at hearing that way of addressing for him and at once said "please dont call me that Maria. I know I don't have right to be called your son but please dont make me a stranger."

Maria sobbed into her handkerchief but said nothing while Henry said "yes my lord, we will stay here. If she comes back, we will be here for her." His voice breaking towards the end of the sentence.

By the time he left their house, his heart was very heavy. When he reached the manor, it was still very quiet. He went to the family room feeling oddly energetic; he was leaving all the painful memories behind and starting a new life with or without her while continuing to look for her, wait for her, pray that she forgives him and comes back to him. His gaze went to Kol looking into the fireplace, looking forlorn and suddenly he remembered that evening when he had found him talking to Hayley about Davina and what he had advised to him. He walked to him and said "Kol, you should tell Davina how you feel about her."

Kol looked towards him and asked "why?"

He said "seize the opportunity when you get it. You never know when you will get the time again or not."

Kol continued to look at his brother's sad face and then said "I cannot."

Klaus asked, surprised "why? You love her."

Kol said reluctantly "father and mother have asked me to marry Camille and I have agreed to it."

Klaus stared at him in shock and then the words were out "when and why?"

He said in a calm voice "Nik, Camille is carrying Elijah's child. She needs family's support."

Klaus suddenly laughed humorously "are you jesting me brother? No. You cannot marry her. You cannot! You cannot sacrifice your life for her or Elijah's child. You love Davina. I will not allowed this atrocity."

Before Kol could reply he left the family room and asked Anna in an angry tone "where is everyone?"

Anna said in fear "my lord in the dining room."

He dashed towards the dinning room in anger and stopped when he saw everyone excluding Camille sitting there. He asked angrily not caring about anyone "what is it that I am hearing mother?" ignoring Kol's "Nik no…"

Ether asked "what happened Niklaus?"

Kol at once said to the serving staff "leave" for he realized what was going to happen.

Klaus, disregarding the servants who started to leave quietly, started angrily "Kol cannot marry Camille!"

His gaze went to his father, Freya who bend her head down, Rebekah staring at him with open mouth and he continued "I cannot believe it. I cannot believe it" he voice rising and his anger reaching a level that he felt he would burst.

Mikael said "Niklaus, lower your voice. Servants."

Klaus laughed cynically and then said in a cold voice "father forgive me but I am not going to lower my voice any more. I should have spoken earlier. Kol will not marry Camille! He loves Davina Claire and he is interested in marrying her.'

Esther exclaimed "she is with child Klaus!"

Klaus said matter-of-factly "and so is Camille."

"that is your brother's child" Esther reasoned.

"all the more reason for him not to marry her. Must all of the Mikaelson men be with her?" and then realized that he had gone too far at the shocked look on his mother's face. He continued in the same tone, ignoring that regret at saying those words " _because of them, everyone's life had been disrupted; mine, Hayley's and Rebekah's, this family's reputation! But in every turn of the event they are ones who were rewarded. They cheated on us and Hayley and I took the blame when we were the once innocent. She is pregnant with Elijah's child and you give our marriage that justification. Hayley even had to contrive a story about losing that child to justify not having a child in the first place. Elijah was unable to move on from Hayley and we suffered in guilt. I had gotten married to her so that Elijah can move on thinking that if Hayley were not available to him, he will move on but again he was not able to move on. We did everything for them to move on but they didn't and then Camille .. she sabotaged our marriage! It is not Hayley's fault if Elijah couldnt move on. It is not our fault that we fell in love with each other and they couldnt. How many more lives will be ruined because of Camille and Elijah?"_

Esther said "Niklaus your brother is dead. Dont talk like that about him."

He said in a loud voice "yes, he is dead and I miss him but if he and Camille had stayed loyal to Hayley and me this all wouldn't have happened. Everyone is forgetting that it was their fault. Hayley and I fell in love and now she is gone. Where? I dont know. Why? because she think that I still love Camille and am cheating on her. Camille does not have to be married to anyone of us to have a connection with Elijah's child."

The deafening silence in the dinning room was broken by a timid voice "he is right" causing him to spin and see Camille standing at the door. She continued "Elijah and I are to blamed in this all mess. We both knew it but I guess it was easy to lay blame on someone else, someone who never defended herself and I am sorry for sabotaging your relationship with Hayley, Klaus.I am sorry for what happened! Please forgive me."

He snapped "she will not come back because of your asking for forgiveness, Camille. Kol you should marry Davina. Marry who your heart desires and dont waste a moment telling her how you feel for her before this family ruins your life too."

Klaus turned to leave but stopped and said "I am leaving for London and will not come back!" and stormed out. Esther gasped, Rebekah said sobbing"no. Klaus" but he was gone.

Camille looked at Esther and said apologetically "oh Esther, I regret so much at what happened?"

Esther asked in a stern voice "why did Hayley leave Niklaus Camille. I want to know the truth."

Camille took a deep breath and started telling her what happened. Seeing the shocked expressions appearing on her family's face made the pit in her stomach bigger. When she was done there was a quiet for a moment as everyone gaped at her and then Miakel said in a firm voice "your relationship ends with us from today and you are to go back to your uncle's place today."

Camille said hurriedly, her voice carrying a pleading tone "no Mikael please don't do this. I am carrying Elijah's child. Please" looking towards Rebekah regretfully as she got up and ran out of the room.

Klaus was throwing his clothes on the bed and had just rang the bell when the door opened and Rebekah ran in saying "father is sending Camille to her home Nik. You are the only one who can stop him. Go stop him please."

He looked towards his sister's pleading face and even though his first thoughts were "good" thinking of her and Elijah's child, he grunted reluctantly and headed down.

It took him twenty minutes to calm down Mikael and to persuade him not to do that before he headed back.

An hour later, Freya entered her parents room and saw her mother sitting in her arm chair looking into the fire with depressed expressions. She walked to her and said "everything will be alright, mother"

"he is leaving the house." She said desperately "Elijah is already gone. Kol is angry and I dont know what he will do if his father forces him. Camille…how could she do this? I am clueless as to what to do."

Freya said "he will be back."

She said sadly "you should go with him. It is better to travel with your brother than alone."

Freya said "are you sure?"

Esther said in the same tone "yes I am. I don't want to worry about you during the journey."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know not a lot happened in this chapter but if I had continued this chapter to the story in the next chapter, it would have become very long. Do you think Klaus should have let Camille go to her uncle's place? What did you think about Ansel and Hayley's conversation?_**

 ** _Will Kol declare his love to Davina and what will her response be? Will Klaus find Hayley in London or she will leave for America?_**


	18. Chapter 18 Even in the mist of

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. I am touched by so many not wanting to give up on Klayley fanfics but this is the first time when I am just done and running out of ideas :(. Sorry to disappoint you all. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and dont hate me too much. :)_**

* * *

Next morning Klaus was standing in the foyer looking at stairs, the great hall thinking about all the great and some not too great memories of his life. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice saying "Klaus please don't go."

Klaus said without looking towards her "I must go Camille. For myself, for Hayley. We should have left a long time ago but we … It was a bad decision. It is all my fault. I should have insisted on leaving but she wanted me to stay with my family. I wish you happiness Camille even after what you did to me. For your and Elijah's child sake I will try to forget what happened."

He said to Freya as she walked to him carrying her little one "are you ready sister?"

She nodded.

Klaus after meeting his parents looking very grave and angry, hugging a crying Rebekah and very serious looking Kol had started to move towards the main door when his mother asked "Niklaus, will you visit?"

He said solemnly "not right now mother. I need some time to myself."

After the carriage started moving, Freya looked towards him expecting him to say something but he remained quiet and just stared out of the window. She continued to look towards him for a while but he didnt show any sign of wanting to talk. He was too quiet and that just scared her so she asked "where will you live?"

"I have an apartment in London. Hayley and I were talking about moving there when all this happened."

Freya heart sank at hearing that and the desperation and regret in his voice and said firmly "there is no way I will let you live alone right now. You will stay with me for a few days and then you can move to your apartment."

He smiled at his big sister's concern but didnt say anything knowing it would be fruitless.

* * *

While Klaus and freya were going to London that afternoon Kol looked towards Davina as she walked to him smiling and decided to tell her about what he wanted from her. She asked smiling "oh Kol, how are you?"

He grabbed her hand to her surprise and said "Davina, will you marry me?"

She yanked her hand away, the smile slipped from her face and asked "what?"

Kol asked again "will you marry me Davina?"

She said "Kol, no. I am pregnant."

"I love you Daivna. I have for a few weeks now and I think we will be happy with each other. I will give your child my name."

She asked "what about Camille?"

"Camille and I are not getting married."

She asked "what happened?"

He shook his head saying "I don't want to sacrifice my happiness for a responsibility Davina."

She said "no Kol."

He said firmly "whether you marry me or not I am not marry Camille so the final decision is in your hand" and walked away from her not seeing the tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

By the time they reached London, it was dark. He told Desmond to take the carriage to Freya's house. As the footman helped the sleeping children inside the house and then her luggage, Freya said "no, you are not staying alone in your apartment today. Stay with me for a few days and then you can go to your apartment."

Against all his protest she managed to take him inside and after being informed by the footman that Mr. Edmund had retired for the night, she settled him in one of the guest rooms on the second floor and went towards her room after checking on the children.

Klaus was feeling so tired that he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Freya slowly opened the door to her room, after settling the kids down with the abigail and went to change her clothes. When she sneak into the bed, George woke up at once and then after recovering from initial shock, he asked "what happened? When did you arrive?"

Freya said "go to sleep, my love. I will tell you everything in the morning."

* * *

Next morning when he woke up, it took him a moment to muster up the courage to get out of the bed. After changing his clothes, he went down and found George and Freya having breakfast. He said "good morning."

George smiled and said "come Klaus."

He said as he settled down "no, I will just have the tea" as he watched Freya order the breakfast plate and utensils for him from one of the footman.

After they left and the it was only the three of them George said "Freya told me what happened. I have no words to express how upsetting this news is. Alexander has connection. He can help you search for her."

Klaus smiled "yes, I will ask his help. Right now after tea I am going to visit Amber, Hayley's sister" he went on to explain. "I am not hopeful but she might be there and then I am going to my apartment Freya. George, I need some trustworthy footman and a cook. Can you help me with that? I will find the secretary myself."

George said "yes I can. Mr. Allan is very resourceful. He can find someone" praising his secretary.

Upon being received by the servant and seated in the withdrawing room, he waited for her sister to come. A few moments later, her sister entered the room and Klaus realized what Hayley meant when she had said that she was the pretty one. He smiled as he recalled their conversation and his already broken heart shattered further and he wondered _will he ever be able to stop thinking about her? He has so many memories with her in just a short spam of time._ While introducing himself, from her reaction and attitude, he realized that she was not here.

Amber asked him curiously "where is Hayley? Has she not come with you?"

Klaus said reluctantly "Hayley left me" the words still seemed alien to him, like a dream and he will wake up and everything will be fine.

She asked "what? why? where? what happened?" worry apparent in her voice.

By the time he was done telling her, she was crying.

He said encouragingly, when he himself was feeling all hope lost once again for some reason "I will continue to look for her. Right now I was wondering if you will call your parents here. They don't want to come with me but to you they might. They are my responsibility but they are not willing to give me that responsibly."

Amber said "I will try but my father is very proud man."

Klaus said softly "I know and please don't be upset about the expenses, I will take care of them. And no need to tell you that will stay between us."

Amber said "you are too kind."

He said "this is the only thing she asked from me and I shall give it to her."

He stood up and said "I am living in London now. I will remain in contact and will never stop looking for her."

Later that day, he went to visit his apartment and went up to his room, looked around sadly; once this was supposed to be her and his room but now…. he sighed and left the apartment.

Before he knew it he and settled in, gotten a job as a barrister and with the help of George gotten a footman, retained Desmond as his coach driver and a cook. He even hired a secretary for himself. Every evening he visited Freya and had a nice quiet tea with her, George and Alexander. He and Alexander talked about the progress he had made in searching her. He realized that if it were not for Freya and her family he would have gone crazy but that still didnt stop him from building a wall around him that was separating him from his family. The concern his big sister showed for his lack of smile and limited participation in the conversations was very overwhelming but he couldnt help himsef; with each passing day and having no success in locating her, he was losing hope but he had decided that he will continue to look for her and before he knew it a month went by.

* * *

Saturday morning, after breakfast, he was in the study reading a book, enjoying the free morning, trying to not think about her, when the footman came in and said "my lord, there is a letter for you."

He opened it and after a while smiled and said "get my carriage at the door in ten minutes."

He went upstairs, changed his clothes and was on the way to Freya's house.

the moment he was led in, Rebekah screamed and gave him a big hug, stepped back, surveyed him with scrutiny, noticed the change in him and chose not to comment it.

He asked as he entered the breakfast room "I see that the breakfast is still going on. It is eleven in the morning."

Freya smiled as she helped Charlotte with the bread "we are having a leisure day. Alex will be coming in an hour Klaus. Do you want tea now or with him?"

He said "I just had my tea. I will wait for him."

Freya said "Rebekah see to the kids, I have to talk to Niklaus about something important."

Rebekah nodded whereas Klaus curiously followed Freya.

She led him to the withdrawing room and after closing the door said "I have been meaning to tell and ask you advice on something but we never got an opportune moment. I understand it still is not but what do you think about Rebekah and Alexander?"

Klaus asked "what do you mean?" curiously.

She said with annoyance "dont be daft."

He said with eyes widening this time "them! They will kill each other."

"He is interested in her." She said matter-of-factly

"since when?" Klaus asked in shock

"apparently since forever" Freya said. "He told me. I wanted you to know his intentions."

Klaus looked at her smiling face and himself too felt a feeling that he had not felt for the past one month - a ray of sunshine.

* * *

In the mean time, Rebekah was helping Charlotte with the bread when she heard a voice saying "well that is a sight for sour eyes."

She spun towards her and saw him standing there looking at her in that lazy condescending style of his.

She said "good morning Alexander" determined to not start something with him.

Alexander walked in the room, went to sit across her saying "good morning Rebekah. When did you arrive?"

Rebekah said "in the morning."

He looked around, noticed the quiet in the surroundings and asked "so you are reason no one is in the house. Did they leave on hearing about you?"

Rebekah at once looked up and saw him regarding her seriously.

Suddenly she felt really irritated. Why does he have to be so rude to her every time? She wondered and snapped "they will be back in a while. What are you doing there?"

His eyebrow went up and he said "I? I live here."

Feeling flustered she explained "that I know. I mean what are you doing in the dinning room?"

He said "trying to entertain you considering your own sister left your delightful company!"

She started "she didnt…" but before she could continued Freya walked in and asked "oh Alexander, when did you come back."

"A while ago. Where is Niklaus?" He asked seriously.

"In the study. Any progress?" She asked

"no…" catching Rebekah's curious glance. "thank you for the lovely discussion Rebekah and offering for the tea" ending with a small smile on his lips that burnt Rebekah to the core but she decided not to comment on it seeing Freya there while Alexander left the dinning room.

* * *

He was in Freya's study looking at some books when he saw Alexander enter the study with a smile on his lips. He asked "what is this smile for?"

Alexander said "oh nothing…" but before he could continue Rebekah entered the room holding a cup of tea. Alexander raised his hand towards her when she passed it to Klaus pointedly looking towards him causing him to smile. After she left Klaus asked him "care to explain?"

Alexander said "oh nothing. I just had to scratch my itch."

Klaus looked at his smiling face and realized for the first time that his friend's feeling towards his sister were not what he wanted people to believe. He felt oddly elated at the prospect of them getting together, for he realized that there was no better person for Rebekah than Alexander, after knowing him for the past one month so closely. He said "if you are trying to win her heart then you have to do better."

Alexander laughed "my lord, watch and learn…"

Klaus smiled as he picked up his cup of tea with a sinking heart, knowing well that he had made no progress otherwise he would have told him the first thing.

Time was flying by. He was trying to keep himself really busy during the day time. The nights were the most difficult one, he missed her the most, how her body felt with him, how she teased him, how she took care of him. The only thing he would pray was that she was alive some where and he will find her. Alexander was still on the lookout for her and he knew that he was doing it for him, for they both had realized by now that she does not want to be found. He felt like a failure but at least he was keeping track of her parents and making sure that they were fine, that much he was satisfied with; the one thing she had asked from him, the last thing she had asked from him.

He was in the study writing a letter to his monthly letter to his mother when Jacob, his secretary came in and said "sir you have a letter from you brother."

Klaus took the otter, opened it and started to read t. As his gaze went on the words, a smile started to appear on his lips and he said "well done Kol."

He thought for a long time, should he go back or not but then he realized that he should go back for Kol and Davina.

Two days later, Klaus with heavy heart set towards the manor along with Freya.

When they reached BedFort, it was nighttime, yet everyone was awake. Everyone was same, yet different. Elijah's death, Hayley's leaving them had started to finally show on everyone's faces. After meeting everyone, with a heavy heart, he retreated to his room. The moment he opened the door to his room, time stopped. His gaze searched the room wishing she was still there greeting him like she used to every day. He stared at the chair near the fireplace where she used to sit doing her embroidery and sowing. Lost in wonderful memories, wonderful time he had spend with her, he strolled to it and sat on it. He looked around at her side of the bed and then got up and went to her side of the bed, sat there, ideally opened her drawer. First thing that caught his eyes stopped his heart. He picked up"Romeo and Juilet" and his stomach dropped several inches as he remembered him making joke of them dying but at least be together. He put it back as he felt his breathing hitching and went to change his clothes, the luggage being brought in by the footman.

Next day the wedding was suppose to happen in the manor, in a small affair with only his family and Davina's father. He at once noticed that Camille was not present but he didnt feel like asking about her. Everything, which he had been trying to forget for the past two months, came back to haunt him. He looked towards the formally depressed up couple reciting their vows and his and Hayley's wedding vows flashed through his mind. Those simple vows which were supposed to mean much bigger than any one of them had imagined and now everything was lost, his already shattered heart was breaking into many more pieces as if it was possible. He caught his father looking towards him curiously, his mother smiling sadly but he felt that he has forgotten how to smile in his family's presence. When the bride and the groom kissed each other, for once, after many days he saw someone besides him and Hayley really happy and he wished in his heart for them to never have a fate like them. For the rest of the day he just remained in the company of his siblings trying to enjoy their conversation; things were going back to normal and it was a good thing, new life was about to come in this world with new promises. Rebekah came to him and sat next to him, giving her update of what has been going on. Finding out from her that Camille had insisted on going to her uncle's house was a shock and kind of relief to him but he didnt inquire any further and she took the hint.

After some time she said "I will retire. See you tomorrow Nik. I am so happy you decided to come." He smiled softly at the emotions in her voice. She kissed his cheek and went to her room.

Half an hour later, she was changing her clothes when she heard a knock at the door. She said "come in."

A moment later, Beth walked in and said "my lady you have a letter."

Rebekah took it from her curious about who could it be and opened it.

 _"Every night I think of you before bed with the hopes of having you in my dreams"_

That was it, she looked at the envelop curiously who would send her that but there was no name on it. She smiled, her heart racing and then she folded it and went to put in the drawer where she kept her personal things and then went to the bed.

* * *

Later that night, after celebrating with Klaus with champaign and cigars, when a slightly drunk Kol entered his room, he was feeling very ecstatic with his decision and the only intentions he had was to have a marriage like Hayley and his brother before everything went south. He looked towards Davina and noticed, in the two lit lamp light, her ivory color silk robe, her hair tumbling down her shoulder, her toes visible under the hem of her robe and that shy smile making her look ravishing. His already warm inside felt like bursting and he walked to her and locking the door.

Davina was feeling very nervous as Kol and her eyes met. She tried to smile and hoped that she had managed it. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips saying "I promise I will be a very good husband and a father Davina."

Davina smiled "and I pray that you never regret this decision Kol."

"Never" he caught her in her arms and kissed her aggressively. He broke the kiss and looking into her eyes said "Davina, I want to make you my wife."

She, understanding what he meant said "Kol, I am with child. Are you certain you want to make me your wife while I am carrying this child."

He continued to look towards her and then his arm went under legs lifting her up, causing her to yelp. He carried her to the bed, laid her gently on it coming down with her. His lips tracing her jawline, whispered "shall I show you how much I desire to make you my wife, my dear?"

Davina heart was racing, his hand went to her pregnant stomach and cupped it.

She moaned loudly as his lips found her cleavage. "yes. Oh please Kol…."

He looked up and his hand started to untie the strings of her robes while his eyes were fixed on her eyes.

* * *

Next morning after getting up, having a quiet breakfast with his family, he went to take a walk, to the lake. As he stood near the lake images from his past, from a started flashing in front of his eyes.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _One day after Elijah's funeral_**

 _They have been walking for half an hour, in the quiet, with her hand in his, his fingers gripping hers, caressing them gently. His mind was still not ready to accept that Elijah had gone. He startled when she said "lets sit here."_

 _He looked towards the tree she was pointing towards and nodded. After they sat down, she asked him "how are you feeling?"_

 _He said, staring into the lake "I don't know. Everything seems like a dream. I still expect to wake up and hope that it was all a dream."_

 _She smiled sadly "I understand that. There are no words that can express how much I regret at what had happened."_

 _Klaus looked towards her, picked up her hand, took it to his lips, kissed it and said "thank you for being there for me and my mother and Camille. I must admit how lucky I feel to have you as a wife Hayley."_

 _Hayley said "yes sir you are!" with a suppressed smile on her lips._

 _He smiled at the twinkle in her eyes, the muscles in his stomach tighten despite the sadness in his heart. He squeezed her hand gently and turned his attention back to the lake. Hayley scooted closed to him and leaned against his shoulder. He felt all the tension, sadness, confusion, sense of loss he had been feeling since Elijah's death oozing out of his body._

 _He felt glad that she didnt say anything to console him further for he knew nothing could console him. After a few moments he said "have I told you?"_

 _"what?" she asked._

 _"it was a good idea." he said in the same tone_

 _She asked "what?" wanting him to kiss her again with those lips so near her lips and not touching them._

 _He smiled and murmured "us getting married."_

 _She smiled "yes once or twice but it never hurts to hear it more often."_

 _He looked towards her and smiled. As he looked at her, she leaned up and kissed his lips gently._

 ** _end Flashback_**

As the image started to fade, he came back to reality with a sad smile on his lips, the feel of her lips still on his lips making the loss so tangible that he was having hard time breathing. Where could she be? He wondered for the millionth time. Alive or dead? Gone like his father, never to come back again. Even if she is alive and does not come back, to him she is as good as dead. After a final glance towards the lake which held so many good memories, he started towards the hospital sight; the foundation were being laid as informed by Kol last night. He continued to look towards it remembering when he worked on those documents and how Hayley and he had thought that Mikael was keeping them separate. Finally, near evening he headed back to the manor. The evening was calm, everyone gathered in the family room talking on general topics, Kol and Davina looking extremely happy. He noticed the change in his parents; gone was the pride and how they had opened up to Davina and her unborn child, looked at the smile on his brother's face and knew he will happy with Davina.

* * *

 **New york, America**

Hayley took a deep breath to calm her nerves and looked around the port. It was so different from England; the air was different, dry with no dampness or London. The humidity promising a hot summer. She looked towards Ansel, the man who, in the past two months on the ocean, had proven to be everything a father could be, the man she had realized was her only family in this new land, talking to Jackson and wondered what the future holds for all of them. She looked back at the ocean and her eyes brimmed up with tears at the memory of what she had left behind and her hand went to her stomach feeling somewhat happy that she has something of his to remind her of the days she had spend with him. She smiled softly at Kaleb as she caught him looking towards her. Even after two months the boy was a bit shy around her. Jackson motioned a carriage and said "south street, 25th."

He held her hand and helped her into the carriage said "I hope the sea sickness is over now. I for one is very glad for that to happen."

Hayley smiled nervously and nodded as Ansel got in the carriage too with Kaleb while the coachman started putting their luggage at the back of the carriage.

She continued to look out of the window observing the different architecture, roads and life style trying really hard to forget what she had left behind, like she had been trying to do for the past two months but his stubborn memories were not leaving her alone and she had realized that she will either have to live with them or harden her heart so much from him that she will not think of him but then what about her child, she wondered. _Does her child not have a right to know about his or her father? What will she do when he will grow up and ask her question about him? Should she let her child hate his or her father too? Does she want her child to grow up like that, hating his .. her own father? What kind of values is she thinking of teaching her child?_ But he cheated on her. She reminded herself. _Why was she so concern about him and what her child thinks about him? But he is still her child's father._ She reasoned with herself. _No. She will not teach her child to hate anyone even if it is the man who had cheated on her, whom she was angry at, who has broken her heart so badly that she was sure it will never be mended again. What about Ansel! Does he not deserve some good memories of his cild in his grandchild's life?_ The thoughts that had been plaguing her mind for the past two months were still haunting her, confusing her on what to do with his memories.

She looked at the big house and then towards jackson and asked "I cannot live with you."

Jackson said "yes you can. Come."

* * *

 **Three months later 29th October, 1802**

 **London**

Klaus opened the letter addressed to him by Rebekah and smiled as he read the contents _"Camille has given birth to Elijah's son on 15 October, 1802. His name is Arnold Mikaelson._

 _You should visit. She will feel better. She has been reeling in guilt since then. It is about time, you and she put your past behind. She is after all our nephew's mother. Don't you think so brother? For Arnold's sake?"_

He folded the letter with a smile on his lips and put it in the drawer. _So two weeks old today._ He thought. His thoughts went to the brother he had lost, the woman he once loved dearly. All was lost yet life still brought a new light of sunshine.

He sat there for a long time and then got up and went out of the study to the room opposite it and said "Andrew, I am going to BedFord. Will be back in a week. I trust you can take care of business here. Ask Henrick to take this note to Lady Freya."

He picked up the pen from Andrew's desk and started to scribble a note and then handed it to Andrew and then rang the bell again.

Next evening, the moment he and Freya stepped into the manor they knew something had happened and his heart sank dreading the bad news he was waiting for. He hurried towards the family room and saw Kol pacing there. He asked "what happened?"

Kol spun towards him and said "Nik… what are you doing here?"

Klaus asked "what happened Kol?"

Kol said "it is Davina. She is giving birth."

Klaus said "oh" not knowing what else to do; the situation so new to him whereas Freya, hurriedly took off her hat handing Annabelle to Klaus and rushed out saying "I must go."

Klaus startled when he heard a loud scream "Kol!"

Kol at once got up and headed out of the room when Klaus held his hand saying "Kol wait."

Kol insisted angrily "no, I must go."

Klaus didnt know what to do so he followed him. The moment they reached his room, he pushed the door open but at once was stopped by Freya saying "Kol you cannot go in. She is in a critical condition. Please stay out."

"I am a trained in emergency medicine! Let me in" he said angrily.

She said softly, her eyes going to Klaus "she is getting tired and cannot deliver the baby so the doctor is going to cut the baby out."

Kol felt his breathing hitching and stumbled back to the wall knowing well what she was implying and pushed Klaus's hand away as it went to his shoulder.

For the next half an hour, antagonizing hour, they heard the sound of the baby. The door opened and Freya walked out with a small baby in her arms. She said smiling "look, she is adorable."

Kol looked at the baby, smiled and then asked "how is she?"

The smile slipped from her face as she said "she is …. she is fine now but she has lost a lot of blood. The doctor is stitching her up."

Kol asked anxiously "can I go in?"

She said "let me check."

* * *

Davina felt a terrible pain shot through her body. Her eyes snapped open and she felt her whole body was hurting especially her stomach. She touched it and realized it was not pregnant anymore. Panic shooting in her, she looked around and spotted Kol dozing off on a chair near the bed, with his legs resting on the edge of the bed. She whispered, her voice laden with pain "Kol!"

Kol felt as if some one was calling him. He at once sat up and saw that she was up. She asked in panic "what happened? What happened to the baby?"

He held her hand, kissed it and said "you are fine. The baby is fine too. It is a girl. Freya has her right now. You need to rest."

She said in relief and a smile on her face "oh lord thank you but why am I in so much pain?" ending with slight confusion.

He said "they had to cut your stomach to get the baby out. The cut and stitches are causing the pain.

She said, tired "oh. Can I see her?"

Kol said "I will bring her in the morning. You need to rest."

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips saying "I was so scared for a while. I don't want to lose you Davina."

She smiled and said in a weak voice "come lie with me."

Kol said "oh no, I am not even touching you if it means that you have to go through this ordeal again."

Davina laughed but it was short-lived as a pain shot through her body. She said with gritting teeth "what I went through is very natural for women Kol."

He said "I know but …"

She said "then come."

Kol continued to look at her pale complexion and then laid next to her taking care not to touch her to cause some pain.

Her hand immediately grabbed his. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it saying "I love you and Patience so much."

She smiled softly "Patience? I like it. I love you too" as her eyes drooped and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rebekah stared at the quote _"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is woman, and therefore to be won"_

wondering who is her secret admirer and why is he not signing his name. It has been five months since she has been getting these letters from him with just one quote. She folded the fresh one she had received today and went to put it in the drawer with a strong desire to see him if he was like what she has formed an image of in her mind.

* * *

 **Two month later in New York**

 **31st December, 1802 8:00 pm.**

Jackson was pacing in his room anxiously. He could hear her cries, calling for the love of her life, the person who had cheated on her, the person whom she never talked about, the person who broke her heart so badly but she was still calling for him in the time of pain. He felt useless, her cries drilling a hole in his heart, wanting him to send for him but how could he? After what he did to her, how could he tell him that she was alive and is giving birth to his child! He looked towards Ansel who was pacing anxiously too; the man, whom he now knew everything about, the noble family they both belonged to, the man who had come close to becoming his own father during these past past seven months.

Hayley was panting to catch her breath. A soft voice said "my lady, just one more push."

She screamed desperately "Klaus!" as she lifted her body and gave a last push with all mighty and then her body fell back and she was panting but at the same time a sound of the baby in the room. She opened her eyes and all he pain she had been feeling for the past two days and the torture she just went through in bringing her and his child into this world, that sound made it all worth it. She lifted herself up and asked "what is it, Ann?"

Ann smiled, wrapped the baby in a blanket and said "my lady, you are a mother to a beautiful baby girl."

Hayley smiled and at once said "Klaus…" but then the smile slipped from her lips as she remembered he as not there; he was not part of their life anymore. She and their daughter didnt have him.

She looked down at the baby and muttered "Hope.. Hope Mikaelson…."

Suddenly the memory of their last wager flashed through her mind and the tears started to fall and then him kissing Camille flashed through her mid and she pushed all the memories out of her mind. She said "I want to see my father."

Ann said smiling "yes my lady but first the baby must be fed."

She nodded and exposed her breast to her baby while Ann tended to her needs.

Ansel knocked at the door and entered the room after being permitted. Seeing her pale but smiling and sitting up against the headboard of the bed brought some relief to him. He walked to her feeling excitement building in him at seeing a small bundle in her arm. She said "meet your granddaughter Ansel. Hope. Hope Mikaelson…" as tears fell down from her eyes.

He said "she is beautiful, my child" his eyes too teary.

Hayley's heart overwhelmed, still not used to hearing that word from his mouth even after seven months.

He took the baby from her and said "I never got a change to hold my son. But I promise that I will do everything that I didnt do for him" and that day she got convinced that she could never let her child grow up hating her father regardless of how her mother felt for him.

He looked towards her and noticing the fatigue said "you should rest, my child. Ann please make sure that she is well rested."

He put sleeping Hope in a small cradle and left the room with heavy heart thinking about what he had missed and what his son was missing because of his own stupidity.

The moment he stepped out Kaleb asked excited "what did she have Mr. Mikaelson?"

Ansel smiled "it is a girl. Hope. Hope Mikaelson."

His eyes met Jackson as Kaleb said excitedly "oh, can I see her? Please. Can I see her?"

Jackson said, stealing his eyes from Ansel "Kaleb, they need rest. In the morning."

After her bed was fixed, the heating pads were placed, Ann settled down near the fireplace whereas Hayley closed her eyes but couldnt sleep. She opened her eyes and in the light of the fire, she continued to look at the peaceful face and tried not to think about him how he looked during his sleep.

 **In London**

At exactly the same moment, Klaus was looking out of the window of his apartment in London wondering what she was doing and where was she? Will he ever find out? What will he say to her when he will find her? That speech he had practiced so many times that he had memorized, rehearsed for her, will he ever be able to say to her?

* * *

 **Five years later: December, 31st 1807**

 **BedFord**

When Klaus entered the manor, he felt strange. It had been a year since he had been here. The house still reminded him of painful memories but he had leaned to smile now. He had learned to hide his emotions under a facade of smile. He went to his room knowing well the everyone was sleeping. He fell on the bed, turning away from her side of the bed and soon had gone to sleep.

Next morning when he entered the dinning room a silence fell in it and then there was a scream from Rebekah as she jumped up saying "Nik, what a great surprise! Alexander told me that you had work to do. How? What happened?"

Klaus walked to his mother who was staring at him with tears in his eyes. He kissed her cheek gently saying "mother. You look well" and then said for Rebekah "I wanted to give everyone a surprise. Father, how are you doing?"

Mikael nodded and said "it has been one year since you came back Niklaus. You mother missed you."

Klaus smiled and said "father, I got busy. I will try to come early next time."

Kol said smiling "it was good of you to come. You have not even met David. He is six months old."

He asked "where is he?"

Kol said "oh Davina is taking care of him. She will bring him down in a while. Patience, no. Dont play with your food."

He opened his mouth to say something when a voice made him look towards the door "good morning" and spotted Camille staring at him, with a small boy of around five years with beautiful grey eyes and black hair and face that reminded him of his brother and his heart sank at what they had all lost. Their eyes met, shock appeared in the later ones and then she seated on the table saying "Klaus, it is good to see you."

Klaus said "Camille, how are you?"

Camille said "good. Ever since uncle Kieran died, Esther kindly offered me to live here. Arnold loves it here."

He nodded as his eyes went to the little boy who was seating next to the young girl whom he recognized as Patience. The kids smiled at him shyly as the introduction was made again, for they were too young to remember someone whom they met one year ago. His mind registered that he didn't know about Lord O'Connell's death. He looked back at her and said "I am sorry for your loss."

She said "thank you" and went to sit on her chair.

The rest of the breakfast was a bit noisy as kids continued to demand something from their mothers. His heart broke at the loss of what he could have with Hayley.

Later they all settled down in the family room and settled down around the burning fireplace. He sat next to his mother and gently took her hand in his saying "I missed you."

Esther looked towards him and said "Niklaus, will you never come back."

Klaus said "no mother. I have told you this before. I am satisfied with my life in London."

Esther said "ever since Hayley…" the smile slipped from Klaus's face "ever since she has left, I have not seen you happy."

Klaus said "mother shall we not talk about her? There are far more interesting topics to discuss about" unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

Esther said sadly "your father and I never realized how much you loved her this much."

Klaus correctly softly "love her mother. I still love her whether she is alive or not."

His heart sank as always at the possibility of her death and then he smiled as Rebekah's two year old Ann, trotted to him and handed him the small ball saying "ball."

He said "yes sweetheart it is a ball."

As he picked her up and put her in her lap, she immediately slipped down to his amusement and ran to Patience and Arnold playing with their toys.

He smiled when he saw Davina walking towards him saying "Klaus! it is so great to see you" as she bend down and impulsively kissed his cheek overwhelming him as usual and then she handed the small baby she was carrying in his arms saying "meet David Mikealson."

Klaus said "Davina he is quite handsome."

She smiled and continued "thank you. Will you keep him for a moment? I have to talk to Kol about something."

Klaus laughed as he gently freed his hand from his mother's grasp and noticed the underlying fire in her tone which to him was always very intriguing and reminded him of what Hayley and he could have, had they spend more time with each other. With a pang, he asked "what did he do?"

Her eyes flashed suddenly and said angrily, not caring about Esther's presence "dont ask but he will never do that again. That I can guarantee.."

He laughed again as she stormed out and said "they seem happy."

Esther smiled sadly "yes. Reminds me of someone else too" the smile slipped from his face again as Esther got up feeling sad at the loss. After she left Klaus continued to look at the baby, lost in the night when she had told him that she wanted to be with his child. His heart ached as he remembered her body and how they had made love to each other that night. How she had confessed her love for him that night not knowing what she was saying and him too!

He startled when David grabbed his finger and he realized that he was touching his fist and he smiled. He looked up and caught Camille looking at him with sorrow in her eyes.

 **In New York**

Hayley was walking past Hope room when she heard sound of cries. She hurriedly opened the door and walked in and in that dim light from the lamp she saw her sitting on the bed crying. She dashed to her, sat next to her, kissed her forehead, pulled her in her lap asking "what happened, my love?"

Hope said sobbing in her chest "mommy, I had a bad dream."

Hayley kissed her soft brunette hair and whispered "oh baby girl. It was just a dream. Now you are awake."

When she nodded into her chest she asked "do you want me to stay with you?"

She looked towards her with teary hazel brown eyes with a tinge of blue in them and nodded.

Hayley smiled and despite the tiredness that she had been feeling after having such an adventurous days and that birthday celebration that Jackson had insisted on having, she scooted in her bed with her and started in a soft voice as her hand ran on her daughter's soft curly hair that she had inherited from her father "once there was a prince in England. He and his wife were traveling through the …" she looked toward the door as she heard a knock and she said "come in."

A moment later a tall boy with black hair and vibrant blue eyes entered the room. "come Kaleb!" She said.

Kaleb walked to the bed and sat at the foot as Hayley continued the story "the prince and the princess were traveling and they had an accident, their carriage wheel got lose. The brave prince wanted to go and get help but princess was really scared and she wanted the prince to stay with him so he stayed with her so they send for help by the hands of their servants while they waited in that carriage. When a lot of time passed and their servant didnt come back and it started to snow so the prince said that instead of staying in the broken carriage, they should too go find some help. It was so cold that princess hands were freezing so the prince keep them warm by rubbing it again and again just like when you are cold mommy rubs your hands…" she looked down at her daughter and saw that she had gone back to sleep. Her gaze went to Kaleb lying at the foot of the bed looking at her intently. He continued to look towards her for a moment while she tucked Hope in and then asked "what happened next, aunt Hayley?"

She smiled saying "well they met a man who said that he can help them.…"

She stopped talking when she heard Hope sleepy voice "no mommy, I want to hear too."

She looked towards her daughter, her eyes drooping but her trying to keep them open. She smiled and said "alright. We will finish this some other day."

She kissed her forehead before she and Kaleb headed towards the door.

As she turned around after closing the door quietly she said "lets go to bed, young sir" and walked to his room with him. After making sure he was in bed, she left the room. She smiled as she closed the door but then yelped when she heard Jackson deep voice asking softly "what happened to the princess and the prince Hayley?"

Hayley laughed softly and said "well those men were robbers. What do you think happened next?"

He continued to look towards her sad eyes, shinning in the light from the lamp on the wall and then asked "was it is a happy journey for the couple?"

She said softly, knowing well what he wanted to know and what he had deduced "not really but they did come to realize who much they mean to each other."

He smiled and said "that is a good story then. I wish to learn more about such stories."

She smiled sadly and said "good night Jackson" and headed towards her room, wondering what was he doing right now? Has he married Camille? He must have. He loved her. Does he have any more children with Camille? Did Elijah have a boy or a girl?

* * *

 ** _A/N: so what do you think? Klaus lost them and lost very precious years of his daughter's life. Do you think they will meet anytime soon and how? What do you think about Jackson, Ansel and Hayley's relationship. Not much has been told. It will be in flashbacks in future chapters including some of Rebekah and Alexander's (how they ended up together) and Davina and Kol (how she finally agreed to marry him). I wanted to do time jump for you guys to see where the story is heading for Klaus and Hayley._**

 ** _Anyway should Hayley tell Hope good things about her father or what really happened at the risk of her hating him? What should Camille's future be? She is obviously still reeling in guilt. I have something in mind for her but I want to hear what you guys think. Should Hayley and Ansel or Jackson contact Klaus and tell him about his daughter?_**


	19. Chapter 19 Distances pt 1

**_A/n: thanks for the wonderful reviews. Yes Klaus missed a lot and Hayley should have told him but from Hayley's pov he cheated on her and broke her trust which was pretty important for her, for any wife but especially for her since what happened with Elijah before and I agree that she should tell Hope so she did in this chapter. Flashbacks will keep on coming , not all at once and for not all couples at ones. There are still at least three chapters left in this story because many have to work hard to get back the relationships they once lost._**

 ** _Lucia, I love the idea bout Hayley being ugly but not really. May be I will do a story about it after taking a break after OOD and JTY. I am already a bit excited about that idea. I think I will go for supernatural version in that. thanks :)_**

 ** _to the guest who had suggested me about the vampire king and two queens idea, can you please elaborate what do you mean by Hayley after her exile? And also did she not love Klaus right now? It is definitely an intriguing idea. The human wife loves him and he loves her so what is the problem esp if Hayley does not love him?_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it. It is pretty long._**

* * *

 **New York**

Hope, with her hand on the door, thought one last time, ideas and thoughts she had been thinking for one week and then knocked at it. The sound came from inside "come in."

She pushed the door open and entered it and then slowly closed behind her.

She said "Kaleb.." as he continued to write what he was writing.

He looked up at once on hearing her voice with vibrant blue eyes and almost at once a frown appeared on his forehead and his gaze went to his pocket watch and he asked "Hope! What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

She said "I must talk to you about something…Really important."

He said, after surveying her face for a moment "alright. Come in. Sit" as he motioned her to sit on one of the chairs.

Hope went to sit on the chair, rather straight, wondering why was she was nervous around him when normally she is so comfortable around him. She cleared her throat and asked "you are leaving in a week."

His curious gaze became alert as he realized what she was going to say, his pen twirling in between his artistic long fingers and nodded saying softly "yes."

She asked "why?"

He said "to learn something new. The medical system there is different. I want to learn it."

Before she could formulate the word in her mind she blurted "take me with you."

The pen in his hand fell and his eyes narrowed causing her to blush. She hurriedly explained "I want to meet my father."

He said gently "Hope, does aunt Hayley know?"

"Not yet" she said, twisting her fingers "I wanted to talk to you first. Please Kaleb, I want to meet him. I am sure maman will let me see him but she will never let me go alone. With you, she will."

He said "Hope I will be staying there for a year. You cannot stay with me for a year. You are … you are of marriageable age and aunt Hayley wants you to get married."

She exclaimed, twisting her fingers " _one year Kaleb! Why?_ "

He said smiling "to learn something, I should put in some time there."

She said "oh…" paused for a moment and then continued "I .. I can stay with you." ending with hope in her voice even when she knew that will not be possible.

He shook his head and said gently "No" he said "this is not right."

She was quiet for a moment and then said "then I have a proposal."

He smiled, knowing well that she would never have come without a backup plan.

She cleared her throat and said "will you be willing to take me instead of lady Amanda?"

The smile slipped from his mouth as his gaze penetrated into her but before eh could say anything she hastily explained said as she turned red "well, you have not asked her for marriage yet. And when you will, it will still not be match out of love. That is a arranged match so why not me? That way I can go with you to England."

He said "Hope, what are you saying? You are eight years younger to me."

"That does not matter, Kaleb. I think we can deal famously" she said.

He stood up and walked behind his chair and asked "you do?"

She blushed and said "I do and maybe you will get used to my eyebrows too."

The smile danced behind his eyes as he surveyed her perfectly arched eyebrows "quite easily."

"And that scar is getting old. It probably does not bother you any more." She continued, as if trying to convince him.

A small tiwch appeared on his lips and then suddenly he said "no" firmly, saw her opening her mouth but said in final tone stopping her from talking "you should leave."

Hope got up angrily and said "dont come to me next time if you want to hide your relationship with Lady Selena then!" and stormed out leaving an amused smile on his lips.

* * *

He took off his robe and went to lie on the bed unable to stop thinking about what she had said. How could she even think that. She is eight years younger to her. If she were not.. a voice asked him. And he felt flustered as he realized that he would have agreed to marry her. He thought about Lady Amanda and the family's desire for them to get married and as usual didnt feel any excitement but his father was right. He was getting old and he needed to get married. He laid on the bed and tried not to think about the hazel brown eyes with blue tinge in them and closed his eyes.

 ** _Flashback Kaleb_**

 ** _Two years ago_**

 _She said "Kaleb when I get married and will not live in this house, you will regret that you were not listening to me."_

 _He smiled at her manipulating him and said "you dont have anything to worry about that, Hope"_

 _"_ _What do you mean? You will not miss me?" she asked, curiosity on her face._

 _"_ _No. I will but who will marry you? Your eyebrows are so close to each other and that mouth! dont even get me started on it. Whenever it opens, it says things that…" but stopped when she barged out of his room angrily._

 _He smiled softly and laid on the bed, feeling an overwhelming feeling for her like he had been feeling since they were kids._

 ** _end flashback_**

He smiled as the memories faded and realized how she has grown out of that awkward eyebrows and in fact had become so pretty in the past two years that it was difficult to take eyes off of her and her eyes, the color and that twinkle which was always part of them and he just loved seeing them and secretly wished for her to always remain that way but he knew he couldn't marry her for one he never thought of her that way and secondly because they had a huge age different between them.

Next day when he entered the dinning room, she was not here which was really unusual, while Hayley was stirring the spoon in the tea pot. He asked "aunt Hayley where is Hope?"

Hayley looked up and said "she is angry at me?"

"why? he asked.

"She wants to go to England with you to meet her father but I cannot send her for that long time Kaleb. She is marriageable age. Good morning Jackson, father" addressing them as they entered the room.

"Who is of marriageable age? Kaleb. I have been telling him that for a long time. Good morning." Jackson asked as he sat opposite her and took a slice of a bread.

"he too but we are talking about Hope right now" Hayley said as she passed scones to Ansel.

"yes, we should present her to the society" Jackson said.

Kaleb suddenly felt really weird and didnt want to hear about it so he "do you mean to say that is why she is angry at you?"

"I said once she is married, she can go wherever she wants to go but with her husband and that she didnt agree with and now she says that she will not eat anything until I agree to her demand. _Like that will make me change my mind_ " ending with irritation in her tone as she poured the tea for him.

Ansel asked, still not sure what was going on "what happened, Hayley?"

When Hayley was done telling Ansel, he at once said "I can go with her."

"that is not the matter father. I would have send her with Kaleb too but if she leaves then she will be back in a year and she should be getting married. I want to see her settled" Hayley said.

"Hmm" Jackson said. "Hayley, she is not even seventeen yet. Times have changed. There is no hurry to get her married. Also she is older now and wants to see her father. How do you know her husband will take her to England? This is her chance to go, until she is in this house. But I do agree that she cannot go alone with Kaleb for a year. Why dont you and Ansel both go? It is time that you meet your families- both of you."

Kaleb tried to drink his tea and not think about that weird feeling in his stomach, a feeling that he had never felt before for her, as they talked about her marriage.

He said "excuse me. I will get her."

Hayley smiled as he got up and went towards the stairs.

* * *

The moment he was out of earshot, Jackson asked "Hayley, Hope is too young to get married and you know it. She shouldnt get married till at least one or two more years. If she wants to see her father now, let her go. She should meet him now and he should meet her. It has already been so long."

Hayley said softly "I know Jackson but I dont want him to feel obliged towards her. if she is married there is no obligation towards her. I dont want him to ruin his life for us."

Jackson exchanged looks with Ansel who nodded softly and said "I agree. She should get married and then if she wants to go to England, she can with her husband."

* * *

Hope was lying on the bed trying to read a book, a habit she had a long time discovered belonged to her father, but her mind was not into it, her eyes were on the painting on the easel near the window. She looked towards the door when she heard a knock. She said "come in" thinking it must be Malia with her breakfast

But when Kaleb entered the room, she at once jumped up and sat up and her cheeks turned red as she remembered what she had asked of him last night.

Kaleb walked in the room and strolled to the painting; of a blond curly hair, reaching up to his shoulders man, with blue eyes with a twinkle in them, dimples in his cheeks, smile on his lips.

He continued to look towards him when he heard her ask "do you think he looks like this?"

He looked back at her eager face and said "well, if he is anything like this portrait then I can see that you look a lot like him."

She smiled and at once got up asking, excitedly "you honestly think so?"

When he nodded with a smile she got really excited and then the smile slipped from her lips to his dismay as she continued "maman is not letting me go."

"Yes she told me her condition." Kaleb said gently.

She asked desperately "will you not get used to the age difference? I will grow up" ending with so much confidence in his tone that it took all his will power not to laugh but his shaking shoulders gave away.

She continued in annoyance "you are laughing at me! But I assure you that I am very serious."

"I know" he continued now looking at her furious face with interest.

"I know you think that I am too young but I am very intelligent." she continued

"No dobut about that. Did I give the impression that you are not? Pardon me if I did." he said.

She was quiet for a moment noticing that he was indulging her and then deciding to take advantage of that, she continued "and I will not interfere with your life too."

"care to explain that?" he asked, picking up the a sketchpad on the small table near the easel and opened it and started to flip through the page; every page filled with her father's drawings, every sketch different from the other, some had her and her mother in them.

She explained after slight hesitation "you think I am too young for you … to be a wife so naturally you dont want me around you. I can assure you that I will not."

He looked up and said "you are assuring me that you will not interfere in my life. Are you the same girl I grew up with, who barged into every meeting I had."

She said, getting red "well, I have grown up and if I am making a business deal with you then I will abide by it."

He asked "business deal?"

"but of course." She said "our marriage right now is to make it easy for me to go to England and by marrying me you are fulfilling uncle Jackson's wishes."

He continued to looked towards her and then gave her the sketchpad saying "these are very nice."

She came forward to take it form him, had her hand on the sketchpad when he pulled it back, causing her to take a step towards her "I am eight years older than you, Hope."

Her heart suddenly started to flutter strangely and her stomach muscles tightened which never had happened before in his presence and she said "I know but it does not matter to me. It will become less in a few years."

He smiled at hearing such an insightful reasoning from her, she was indeed intelligent and maybe they will get along famously, as she proposed, his lips twitched again. He can surely wait for her to grow up to make her his wife, for them to fall in love, for they can. People do fall in love in arrange marriages. He told himself. He let go of the sketchpad and headed towards the door when she said "Kaleb would you like to see me to be presented in the society for men to ogle at him and decide if I am worth becoming their wife or not?"

He looked towards her and without saying a word left the room.

* * *

When he entered the dinning room, they were still silting at the table. He walked to Hayley and sat next to her, held her hand and said "aunt Hayley, can I ask you something?"

She said smiling at his affectionate behavior he always showed to her since he was eight years old "yes Kaleb. You dont have to ask."

Jackson said "I am your father…" when he said "will you give me honor of asking Hope's hand in marriage?"

The smile slipped from Hayley's face and Jackson choked on his tea and stared at him as he continued "I know I am much older than her but I think we can be happy together. We know each other for a long time."

Suddenly she remembered the promise on basis of which she and Klaus had decided to get married.

He looked towards his father and her grandfather at the same time Hayley gaze went to Ansel and Jackson and said "Kaleb, she is too immature for you. You want someone who is mature enough for her to stand with you in any gathering."

Kaleb said "she will learn it."

She said "I… "

He said "I will keep her happy. I promise you."

She looked at him and vividly remember how Klaus had promised her mother the exact same thing, he too was holding her mother's hand like Kaleb was holding hers. Her heart sank a bit, wondering when will she be free of his memories, her eyes suddenly brimmed up with tears and from the blurriness, she saw the honest face of the young man asking her daughter's hand in marriage- the wonderful, handsome man and kind man whom she had seen grown up from the boy he was once. Yes he will keep Hope happy and secure. She told herself and suddenly she was nodding, unable to say anything.

He reached out and hugged her saying "thank you. I assure you she will be happy with me."

She touched his cheek as he leaned back and said "I am not worried about that, Kaleb."

He looked towards his father who was still looking in shock and then back towards Hayley and said "I want to take her with me to England as my wife."

Hayley gasped "Kaleb that is too soon."

He reasoned "I know but I wouldnt be back until a year and also she can meet her father."

Hayley at once asked "did she ask you, Kaleb?"

He smiled "yes she did but I agreed to it because I think we can have a future."

She said "Kaleb dont do it because she is asking you to. You always agree to whatever she asks from you."

He smiled "only reasonable demands."

Hayley remained quiet and then turned towards Ansel who nodded. Glancing at Jackson, seeing a smile on his face, she said "alright."

* * *

Hope was still looking at the painting when the door opened causing her to turn around. Seeing her mother standing at the door, made her suddenly mad at her and she looked away. Hayley strolled to the painting and said "you are as good as you father, you know."

She smiled and forgetting her anger at her she put her arm around her shoulders aiding "I want to meet him so badly, maman."

"I know, my love. But he is married now and will have a family of his own. I dont want you to be disappointed, my child."

Hope started to say something but then stopped as it hit her what she had said and exclaimed excitedly "oh maman you are letting me go with Kaleb. Oh thank you. this is wonderful."

Hayley said, smiling, a smile that didnt reach her eyes at the prospect of seeing her go across ocean to meet her father "yes, you are going with him as his wife."

She exclaimed in shock "what?" when she turned towards the door and Klaeb entered the room with his father and grandfather.

Hope felt red as he walked to her with that typical soft smile on his lips. He held out his hand and she after slight hesitation put hers in his and felt weird when they had in fact held each other's hands countless times.

He asked with smiling eyes "can I keep this hand, my lady?"

Her heart fluttered at being addressed like that; always seeing him address Lady Amanda that way but never her.

She said looking towards her mother who was smiling "why of course, dear sir" ending with a tease in her voice which just made the muscles in his stomach tighten.

He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed it while his eyes were on her amused at the blush on her cheeks and at that moment for some reason he became sure that they will have a future. They will have to wait for it, until she is ready but they will have it.

He let her hand go and stepped back when he saw her mother's suddenly got teary and left the room with Hope rushing after her.

* * *

Jackson walked to the painting and stared it for a long time when he heard Ansel say "she has captured her father in this one."

Jackson asked "dont you want to meet him, Ansel?"

Ansel said "I do. I do but what he did to his wife, I am so ashamed"

Jackson said "he made a mistake and he will realized that he suffered because of it but he deserves to know that he has a child and his father still lives"

Ansel said firmly "no he does not deserve it. I love my son dearly but what he did to her, I can never forgive him for it" as he left the room whereas Kaleb continued to look at the painting in confusion, never really knowing what went down between Hayley and Klaus but he knew nothing good which was a secret between his father, Ansel Mikaelson whom he had started to regard as his grandfather and Hope's mother was like an aunt to him now, never having the courage to ask what went down between them for he knew some things were limited.

* * *

That night when Hayley laid on the bed, she was very restless. She couldn't believe it that she had gotten her daughter's marriage arranged, her daughter who was not yet seventeen years of age just because she does not want him to feel any obligation towards his daughter. And now she will be going to England. How can she let her go, so far away from her and all alone? She asked herself.

 _'_ _But she will not be alone. She is going to get married? Kaleb is a good man. He will take care of her. He will love her.'_ A voice interrupted her thought _'But so was Klaus and look what he did!'_

She reasoned with herself again _'he did take care of you until the last moment. He was in love. He never meant to hurt you. Hope should meet her father. She loves him. Isn't that what you wanted all your life. For her to love her father and that is why you didnt tell her why you really left him, what led to his and your marriage, how Camille and Elijah cheated on both of them. It was only a matter of time before she had asked you to meet him and you knew about it and that time has finally arrived.'_

She turned to her side and stared at the empty side of the warm bed and moved her hand over it. It was cold as it had been for the past seventeen years and there was no desire to get it warmed up again. Her mind going back to her life in America and realized that sometime during the last ten years, after suffering from many sleepless nights, pining for him, she had finally managed to harden her heart towards him, the only feelings she had for him were because of Hope, her… their child- their only connection between them. She remembered the day when she had finally realized that she shouldnt be wearing his ring anymore and had taken it off as she brushed her thumb on her ringless finger. As she stared at the empty bed she felt at peace, successful that despite her own feelings for Klaus, her child loved her father and had no idea how her mother really felt for her father. Even with this feeling, often she had felt regret at what he had done. Only if he had stayed loyal to her, Hope would have not been deprived of her father, he himself would have his child in his life. She sighed with regret but then told herself "he must have more children by now."

 _'But he would have loved your child too',_ she reassured herself again. ' _He wanted to have a child with you.'_

Suddenly tears were falling from her eyes as she remembered that night when he had expressed his desire to have a child with her, not knowing at that moment she was already carrying his child, the child she was now convinced that they had conceived on their wedding night but with everything happening in their life, that accident, Elijah's death, she had missed all the signs and never knew it existed until that awful day when she had seen him kissing Camille. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry but the tears were not stopping and finally with difficulty she went to sleep.

* * *

The breakfast next morning was a normal affair as it had been since the past seventeen years albeit Hope was a bit quiet but she took it for this new change in his life. Her gaze went to Kaleb a few times as he was doing his breakfast and caught him looking at her a few times. Later he left for his work whereas everyone else went to their business and she was left with the same thoughts that she had been having all night.

Later that evening before dinner, she knocked at Klaeb's bedroom door and after being permitted, entered it. He at once stood up from his chair where he was reading a book and asked "aunt Hayley! If you needed something, you should have summoned me."

She smiled, walked to her and said "what I have to say to you, the occasion called fro me to come to you."

He asked curiously "what is it?"

She hesitated for a moment and then said "Hope…. Kaleb she is very young."

"yes but she assured me that she will grow up one day" he answered, smiling at her.

Hayley looked at him in confusion when he said smiling "nothing. Please continue."

She continued "If she makes any mistake, please be patient with her."

He smiled at the woman who had been a mother to him for the past seventeen years and said "did you even have to tell me that?"

"No but … I know how trying she can get" she explained. "In that regard, she has not gone after either of her parents. I wonder whom she has gone after" ending with frustration.

He laughed and said "dont worry. Everything will be alright."

She nodded and left the room quietly still doubtful at this match. The only thing she was sure of was that Kaleb will take care of her but she knew marriage has to be two sided effort and Hope was still very young and inexperienced. She wondered if she should talk to her about the wedding night but then reminded herself that she already knew; they had talked about it last year. Even thinking that her daughter will be a woman in a week made a shiver run through her body and she hoped that Kaleb is as gentle with her as Klaus was with her. Her heartbeat hitched as that night flashed before her eyes and his reaction at finding out that she had never been with Elijah and for the second time in twenty four hours, her eyes teared up.

* * *

After dinner, Jackson was pacing in his room when the door opened and Klaeb entered the room. and asked "father, you called for me."

He looked towards her and asked "Kaleb, tell me, is this a love match"

He looked at him in confusion and then it hit him what he was saying and asked "love match with Hope?"

When he nodded, he continued "no. You know I love her but this is not a love match. I do think that one day it will become that. If I was going to marry Lady Amanda with the hope that we will fall in love with someone then why not someone I really care about."

He nodded said "Kaleb, Hope is very dear to me and I dont have to tell you that you will make sure that you will keep her happy."

"I will father, I promise you" he replied.

When Jackson nodded curtly, he left the room.

* * *

 ** _25 July, 1819_**

Before Hayley knew it, she was sitting besides Jackson as she watched her daughter getting married to the person she cared about so much and considered her son. She glanced towards Jackson's smiling face and after many years, she wished it was Klaus sitting next to her, watching their daughter getting married. She turned the other way and saw Ansel looking at Hope with a smile on his face. He looked towards her at that moment and their eyes met and she whispered "I wish Klaus was here to see his daughter get married."

Ansel's eyes hardened at once "he lost everything by his own mistake, my child."

She sighed and felt bad that his father was still mad at him even after seventeen years but she knew deep down they both were mad at what everyone had lost, not because of him cheating on her- the consequence of that one act were so big that that act itself seemed nothing in comparison to it.

* * *

Everything looked blurry to Hope. Only thought she had right now was that she will be able to go England now with Kaleb, as she stood by him ready to say her vows, dressed in all white looking very pretty but unaware of it as her mind was towards a land across the ocean, him dressed in black attire with gold trimmings and buttons looking equally handsome. She looked towards him when he held her hand as he looked towards her and started saying his vows, his eyes boring into hers, his face very serious but the softness in his eyes told her that he was not angry.

When she started to say her vows, the wordings, for the first time it hit her what she was doing. She was getting married and to someone whom she had never though of that way. But then she relaxed as she reminded herself that he was a good and caring friend. When they were said, she startled when he lifted her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it, second times within a week.

Hayley felt as if her heart was not beating or beating too fast that it will jump out of her chest; she was not sure what was going on. An unknown fear was settling in her heart. Her own wedding was flashing before her eyes and making her hyperventilate when she remembered those happy times and how everything turned out. All those promise, all gone wasted. Will he keep his promise, she wondered worriedly looking towards Kaleb when she heard an assuring whisper "dont worry, he will keep her happy."

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _31st December, 1803 (Hope's first birthday)_**

 _Later that evening after putting Hope in her crib when she went to the library, Jackson and Ansel were talking about something but the moment she entered, they got quiet. She felt really flustered and went to sit on an empty chair and asked "what is it?"_

 _Jackson looked at her and said "Hayley we are friends, are we not?"_

 _She said "yes. Do you doubt that?"_

 _Jackson said "then take my advice Hayley. Tell him. He has a right to know."_

 _She shook her head saying "no Jackson. He must be married to Camille now. If I tell him about Hope, he will want her in his life and I will not allow it. I only have Hope. I cannot live without her."_

 _He siad "Hayley, you are still married to him."_

 _She said "no, I will not go back to him after him breaking my trust so badly. If you are unhappy with me here, I will go somewhere else…"_

 _He snapped "stop it. You know that is not what I meant."_

 _"_ _Then please, let me be. One day I will tell her about her father and if she wants to go back, she can" she said._

 _Later that night when she laid on the bed, Jackson's advice kept on coming in her mind and she realized that he was right. Klaus does deserve to know about his daughter. Maybe she should write a letter to him, telling him about her and if he wants to he can come and meet her in America. She sat up, took out a page of her notepad on the side table and started to write on it as her gaze went to sleeping Hope in her crib near the bed_

 _'Klaus, I hope this letter finds you in best of health and that you are happy with Camille._

 _she scratched it and then took out another page and started writing._

 _Klaus, you have a daughter.. Remember I told you that I am taking something of yours …_

 _stared at the words as she realized that doing that will ruin his marriage with Camille._

 _She crumbled the pater and with frustration fell on the bed and tried to sleep and finally went to sleep after crying for a long time for him._

 ** _End flashback._**

She smiled as the memories faded and saw Hope and Kaleb walk out of church.

* * *

That night when she was shown to Kaleb's room by Malia she felt weird; it was not the first time she had entered it but she felt strange this time. After Malia helped her out of her dress into a night gown and left, she looked around, her gaze going to the big bed four poster oak bed, with white and gold bedding and heavy off-white curtains hanging, the room she was very familiar with but still was not familiar with. She looked towards the door when it opened and he came in. She smiled at him saying "oh Kaleb, thank you for doing this."

Kaleb looked at her excited young and innocent face and prayed that she was remained that way, happy and innocent and he himself will be able to keep her that way. He said smiling "no matters. It is a business arrangement as you said."

When she smiled saying "yes, just like that marriage of convenience like that Earl of Pearl and his wife Lady Charlotte."

He hesitantly said "exactly" paused for a moment and then continued "we should sleep. We have to leave by afternoon tomorrow. I will change."

When he came back she was already in the bed curled up under the covers. He looked at her in amusement at how comfortable she was around him, which he really liked, but he knew that it was because she didnt understand how much their relationship had changed and what it really meant, after all she was too young to understand these things and he will wait for her to understand them, he told himself as he lifted the duvet and got under it too; the only thing that was new for them that night was them sharing a bed.

She turned towards him and smiled "good night Kaleb" and turned away from him and blew off the candle.

Kaleb continued to stare at the ceiling thinking about the night when he had last time shared the bed with her, the night when aunt Hayley had told her that story about the prince and princes caught in that snow storm and then he focused his attention to the trip to England looking forward to what he will learn there and her meeting her father and thinking about it he drifted off to sleep.

Next morning when he woke up she was already up, sitting at the bench near the window, hugging her knees, looking out like she often did as she would visit his room with the only difference that she was in her nightie today.

He said "good morning."

She turned to look at him and said "good morning."

They both looked towards the door when they heard a knock. He got up, put on his robe and said "come in."

Malia said "master Kaleb, the carriage will be here in two hours. You father wanted me to let you know."

He said "thank you Malia" as she left after looking at Hope with a smile on her lips.

The rest of the morning was spend in getting ready and leaving for England.

* * *

Later that evening, she stood at the deck in the setting sun, watching the people waving their loved ones good bye and then with a deep breath she went back towards her cabin; the cabin she was sharing with Kaleb.

After dinner at the ship's dinning hall when she entered her cabin with Kaleb, she was really excited about the trip. She lit the oil lamp and went to take her night clothes out from the closet where a maid had helped her put her things in. Suddenly she realized that she had to change in this small room with Kaleb in it, even though her husband, but they were not typical husband wife. As she grabbed onto her nightdress to her chest, she asked hesitantly "will you turn around?"

He turned away from her without another word and she quickly took off her dress, hanged it and went to lie on the bed. It was really hot and humid, more than she had realized. Suddenly she said "it is so hot tonight. I wish I could take off my…" and then stopped talking at what she was saying as she saw the amused look on his face. Getting flushed, she looked away and started to stare at the ceiling.

He smiled at her and then turned to turn off the lamp and remove the curtains from the window for the moonlight to come in, cracked the window open a bit and took off his shirt in the dark and then went to lie on the floor.

Hope heard a creek on the floor and looked towards the window and saw him lying on the blanket he had laid on the floor. She said "Kaleb, why are you lying on the floor?"

He looked towards her saying casually "because, my dear, the bed is too small."

She blushed at being addressed that way but she supposed she will have to get used to that now and said "it is alright. Come. there is plenty of spot" as she patted on the space next to her.

After a moment of thought and thinking how hard the floor is, he got up and neared her and laid next to her. Suddenly she realized that the was not wearing a shirt and her heart raced and she realized what he meant about the bed not being too big for both of them. It was not the first time them sharing a bed, they had shared it before too but this bed was much smaller than their bed in their room and their body's were very close to each other and he was not wearing a shirt. But the feeling only lasted for a moment as she started to look forward to England.

He laid on his back staring at the ceiling with his hand on his chest when she asked, looking at his chest falling up and down "do you think he will be happy to see me?"

He looked towards her and then slowly turned towards her, feeling weird at such a close encounter with her. This was Hope he told himself, his friend, sort of sister, cousin, partner in crime, knew his all secrets, … wife. The single word made all other relationships with her look small. Looking at her anxious face, now clearly visible in the darkness, he said "yes he will be but Hope… If I were him, I would be angry at my wife for hiding such a big thing from me. It would take me long to forgive her."

"but she did it because if she had told him he would never have married aunt Camille" she said eagerly.

"I know but he deserved to know about you. He is after all your father and like you, he must have missed you."

"But he didnt know about me. What you dont know, you dont miss." She said.

He said "yes but now he will know and he will be upset at what he had missed."

"What if he loves his other children more than me?" she asked

"No, I dont believe that. He will love you albeit you talk a lot and as per aunt Hayley, he does not" ending with a tease in his tone.

She smiled at him and didn't say anything while he continued to look towards her as she closed her eyes and he started to relax and soon had gone to sleep in the gentle swaying of the ship.

* * *

Hayley couldn't sleep as she continued to stare at the moon peeking through the undraped window.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _21st July, 1819 (four days before the wedding)_**

 _She was pacing her room thinking about Hope leaving for England and her heart was sinking. As the days of the wedding were nearing, the implication of what was going to happen was dawning on her. She suddenly felt like going back home, the home where she had grown up, where she and Amber had made so many memories but Klaus? She wondered. She looked at her ringless finger and realized that she should move on from him. Jackson has been waiting so patiently for her for so long. Even though he had never shown any inclination but she had gauged in these seventeen years why he had not gotten married. She should give him a chance. he is a nice man and will take care of him. She is almost there so why not take the final step and be free of his memories. She should go back now. It has been a while she has been back. She has a lot of unfinished business to attend to. She suddenly could feel and smell the rain and smiled at making a decisions._

 ** _end flashback_**

She closed her eyes feeling a combination of feelings, excitement, fear of how he will react, how will she feel seeing him with Camille and their children, they must have some by now, she wodnered. How her family will react and soon went to sleep.

When her eyes opened next, the first thing she felt was someone's feet touching hers that panicked her and then she felt warm breathing near her face and she leaned back a bit and in the dim sunlight entering the room, she saw him sleeping peacefully next to her, his hands under his cheek being used as his pillow and his feet touching hers. She realized that during the night, at sometime she had scooted close to him, probably because the room was cold now. She gently scooted back and slipped off the bed and went to the small closet to get her dress. She slipped it on and started brushing her hair as she walked to the window looking out into the ocean thinking about her father and her family.

When he woke up, the space next to him was empty. He slowly turned around and saw her standing near the window brushing her long hair. He continued to watch her, how different things looked even though he had seen her do the same things millions of times so why it felt different, he wondered.

* * *

Klaus entered Rebekah's house and said "Ann come, I have to leave early today."

His fifteen years old niece came into the dining room with her French book that Klaus had been helping her with for the past one year, something he knew Rebekah could have done it through anyone but wanted him to get involved in life again, and settled down in it.

They were lost in the studies when Rebekah entered and saids "Nik, Freya has invited on the dinner tonight. You never replied to it."

Klaus said "I was busy Rebekah."

"Ever since you have become the judge you have become insufferable…. more than usual"

He looked up at the frustrated face of his sister and seeing how she has been tolerating his forlorn mood for so long, decided to take pity on her and said "I was busy sister. Of course I will come. Tell her that, will you?"

She said "alright" as her hand rested on her pregnant stomach and she took a deep breath.

Klaus asked "are you aright?" now very familiar with the process of having children after seeing nine nieces and nephews come into this world.

She murmured angrily "no, I am not! Alexander cannot keep his hands off of me!" and turned away for his relief.

He turned back to a confused looking Ann and said "don't pay her a heed, my love. Lets finish this. I have to go to a poker game before the dinner. If I am late you aunt will kill me, which I will die happily… finally the misery coming to an end" ending in a whisper and bitterness in his voice.

She asked softly "you miss her terribly?"

He looked at his niece's innocent face and said smiling "yes, I do. Now tell me how do you say that in French?"

She smiled "vous lui manque terriblement" got up, kissed his cheek and left the room as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Later that night, during the ball, when Freya introduced him to the fourth single woman, he knew what was going on and started to get angry and excused himself and went to the balcony. He was looking at the starry night as the night was warm and they had a clear sky after many days when a familiar ladies perfume told him Rebekah had followed him.

He asked as she leaned against the railing next to him "did you know?"

Rebekah admitted "yes."

He looked towards her and said "I dont want to get married again, Rebekah. Even if Hayley is dead, I will never marry again. I loved her and will continue to do so."

She said "it has been seventeen years Nik. How long you and Camille keep on punishing yourself? She too refuses…"

He snapped "that is her matter, not mine. I am not punishing myself. I still love her and that is why I will not get married" and started towards the door saying "excuse Freya form me. Will you?"

Before she could say another word, he had gone and Rebekah was left with regret at the loss of the brother who had stopped smiling and enjoying the company of his loved ones.

* * *

 **Six weeks later:**

 **London**

Kaleb stood aside as the footman opened the door of a two story house that he had acquired through an acquaintance of him when he had decided to move to England. He said "there are three bedrooms upstairs and a saloon down there. We can convert in into a room for grandpa."

He continued down the hallway and looked at the dinning room and the drawing room across it and said "this should suffice for right now. Father, what do you think?"

Jackson looked around and said "it is a nice house Kaleb and I agree it is enough for us. Maybe we will not have to convert the saloon into a room for Ansel, if the room upstairs is enough for both of us. Hayley can you please see to it where the footman is putting the luggages to."

She nodded and headed upstairs with Hope following her, still in daze at being back to a place where she had so many memories, where she knew her sister lived and now that she was here, she couldn't wait to go and meet her. The impatience and anxiety of meeting her was building in her.

Hope looked at the bedroom with two big windows on either side and said "maman are you happy?"

Hayley strolled to her after she told the footman to bring Hope and Kaleb's luggage in the room, still a bit weird even after two months that her daughter was sharing a bedroom with a man "I am. I am happy that your future is safe. Kaleb is a good man. He will take care of you."

"Just like papa did?" she asked smiling.

"yes just like your papa. But sometimes you have to make sacrifices for a greater cause and that is what makes life worth living for."

Hope walked to her and hugged her saying "I love you mama. I just sometimes wish that he knew about me but I understand that if he did he would never have married aunt Camille."

Hayley smiled sadly at the secrets she had kept hidden from her daughter so that she does not hate her own father, her own family.

The rest of the day went in frenzy with Hope unpacking her luggage and with slight hesitation doing the same with Kaleb's things feeling weird at handling his personal things for the first time but she felt better doing it herself then the abigail doing it.

* * *

Jackson looked around the small bedroom with two beds, one for him and one for Ansel and felt glad for the thousandth time that he had decided to come, smiled thinking of when she had asked him to come with her.

 ** _Flashback Jackson_**

 ** _22nd July, 1819 (three days before the wedding)_**

 _He was checking the accounts when he heard the knock a the door and said "come in."_

 _A moment later he looked up when he heard her say "Jackson I want to talk to you about something."_

 _He closed the book and asked "what is it?"_

 _She said "I am going back to England with Kaleb, Hope and Ansel"_

 _He at once stood up and asked "are you sure?"_

 _"_ _yes. I am. I want to meet my family. My parents. I dont know if they are even alive or not. My sister and…."_

 _He asked "and?"_

 _She finished "and I will get divorce from Klaus."_

 _His expressions changed from surprise to shock and he asked, coming around he table "is that what you want Hayley?"_

 _She said "he is married Jackson and I am tired of living alone."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" He asked._

 _She asked "why have you not married yet Jackson?" her voice soft as ever._

 _He said looking into her eyes, and finally decided to come clean, seeing that she knew about his feelings for her "because the one I want to get married to, is still lost in someone's memories even though she tries to convince everyone and herself that she does not miss him."_

 _She said "I want to be free of those memories and make new ones"_

 _He asked, looking at her sad face "are you sure?"_

 _She said "yes, I am. It is time to move on. Hope is settled in her life. I want to settle into mine."_

 _When he continued to look towards her, she said "come with me."_

 _He asked "what?"_

 _She said "come with me. I will need courage to see him. You have been there for me whenever I needed support, I do it again now. Come with me. It is just one year. We will be back after a year and then if you still want to, I will marry you."_

 _He continued to look towards her, unsure of what to say and then finally nodded._

 _She smiled and left the room._

 ** _end flashback._**

* * *

Hayley too, did her unpacking and then went downstairs to ask the servant to bring the tea for the evening as she was joined by Jackson, Ansel, Hope and Kaleb. Her gaze went to Ansel and saw him lost in thoughts. Her heart ached for him for she knew what he must be thinking; he was so close to his family, he must want to go meet them but she knew that he was angry with his son for what he did to her. Suddenly he looked up and met her gaze and smiled, a sad smile, they shared for the loss of the man they both loved once. They were finally back in the country where he lived but still there was a huge distance between him and them.

* * *

That night when Kaleb entered the room, after getting acquainted with the household, she was staring out of the window. He asked her as he set down on the bed to take his shoes off "how is aunt Hayley? Has she settled? Father and grandpa are settled. They have decided to share the room."

She turned to him and said "yes they are. She is nervous. I think she is nervous about the secret that she hid from him."

"That is understandable" he said.

She said "I want to go to BedFord. Tomorrow."

"Hope, we just arrived" he said.

She said "I know but I have waited to see him for ten years Kaleb, ever since I found out about him."

He continued to look towards her and then realizing how important it was to her he said "alright. I will find out how to get there."

She said solemnly "thank you" and went to change her clothes.

He continued to look at the spot where she was standing wondering what to do next and how will she handle all this. What if he rejects her? Even though he himself had given her assurances after reassurance during their six weeks trip on the water, he still was afraid of seeing her hurt.

* * *

Hayley couldn't sleep all night. Ever since she had stepped on this side of the ocean her heart was fluttering really fast. All the time she and spend with him was flashing before her eyes. She tired to hold on to that kiss that had ruined everything but that was getting hazy with the image and feel of his lips on her own lip and she touched them with longing. She sighed and realized that she was so close to him now and her heart was suddenly aching for him, making her angry. _He was married,_ she told herself. _You are here to get a divorce so that you can move on,_ she reminded herself. But her left hand with no ring in her finger as usual went on the empty space next to her and for the first time in many years she wanted the warmth from another body back- the body that belonged to him and regretted what had happened between them. She sighed and concentrated on her own family, her sister which lived in London once. She can meet her before they leave for BedFord, which she knew was inevitable, whether she wanted to see him or not. She just wanted the night to be over and she can go, meet her sister but what will she talk to her about, she wondered. Did Klaus tell her what happened? Wondered the same things that she and been wondering for the past seventeen years. She left them without a backward glance. Thinking about random things that she had left behind finally she drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, she hurriedly got up and after changing her clothes, she went downstairs feeling energetic, feeling at home, the country where she was born; America never felt home even after seventeen years. She looked at the set dinning table and picked up the bell and rang it. A moment later, a footman entered. She said "breakfast should be served in an hour"

He curtseyed and left.

Hayley just wanted to get everything done with and go and meet her sister.

She walked in the empty house, looking at the decor, getting herself familiarized by the house, not wanting to think about anything else but his face kept on popping in front of her eyes and making her wonder, what does he look like now. He must have aged just like her. How will she tell him about Hope? Will he be interested in her considering he must have a family of her own? He must not hurt Hope like he hurt her, she told herself fiercely. Should she go and meet him or let Hope go and meet him? Her heart suddenly jumped at the thought of seeing him again but he is married to Camille. How will you be able to see him with Camille? She asked herself. But she is here to get a divorce from him, she reminded herself, and for that she has to meet him.

She looked around as she heard a sound and saw Kaleb standing there all dressed up, smiling at her. He said "good morning aunt Hayley."

She smiled "good morning Kaleb. Is Hope not awake yet?"

"no" he walked to the sofa and sat down saying "she wants to go to BedFord. Will you go?"

Hayley heart skipped a beat and she said "I… I will think about it."

He said "yes. I realize that. Grandpa would want to go."

"he should go whether he wants to or not. Klaus should know about his father" Hayley said.

* * *

Hope woke up and looked around and saw him gone. She quickly got out of the bed, fixed it and went to change her clothes.

The moment she reached downstairs it the small sitting room, she said "it is raining!" excitedly as she dashed to he window.

"well this the biggest change you will see. It is always raining and that to drizzling. You will get tired of it soon." Hayley smiled.

"You know I wouldnt! I love it!" she sat near the window looking out excitedly.

Hayley gaze met Kaleb and exchanged an amused smile with him.

He got up and went to table, picked up the bell and rang it.

A moment later a man came in. He asked "what do you know about BedFord? How do you covey there?" causing Hope to look towards him.

He said "sir, there is train that can convey you there in five hours."

Kaleb said "oh that is wonderful. Please find out when is the next train leaving for BedFord?"

After the footman left, Hayley said reminiscing past "so many changes. We used to use carriages to convey from BedFort."

Hope jumped up squealing "oh Kaleb, this is wonderful. Who is going?"

Kaleb said looking at her excited face, in his leisurely manner, even though his heart was getting anxious at the prospect of seeing her hurt "grandpa, you and me."

Hope eyes went to her mother who said avoiding her gaze "I have not decided yet but today I will go meet my sister. Do you want to come?"

"Oh that is great. I am so excited and yes" She said understanding why she didnt want to go.

Kaleb said "when are we having breakfast then?"

Hayley said "I will see to it" and started towards the door.

Kaleb looked towards Hope and wondered if he should tell her to down her excitement a bit. He will be married with his own family.

He walked to her and picked up her hand and said "Hope, are you really ready to meet him?"

She said excitedly "of course I am. You know that I am. Oh Kaleb, thank you for letting me go so quickly and doing all of this for me."

He smiled and asked "did I have a choice?"

She smiled saying "you did but I am glad you made a good choice" and then freed her hand from his grasp as she hurried out the room leaving him a bit anxious.

* * *

After breakfast she said "Jackson would you please give me a moment of your time?"

He looked toads her and even though she looked normal, he could see nerves on her face. He scooted his chair back and gestured her to go ahead.

She looked towards him as she entered the saloon.

She said "I am so nervous Jackson. How will I tell him about his child?"

He said "I know you are nervous Hayley but _you_ have to tell him. And dont forget you are still married to him. You have to meet him _if_ you want to get the divorce and as for Hope, she is married so there is no obligation towards her either."

Hayley felt her heart drop several inches at the mention of divorce but she knew that it was her who had told Jackson that but suddenly she was not too sure.

* * *

 ** _A/N: yes, yes I know. I am really bad! (making sad face right now) I told you guys, this story will be a different. I have done stories with slight time jumps so just a different thing now._**

 ** _I know there was no Klayley or any other known character for that matter but this build up was must to make it looks somewhat realistic._**

 ** _I know what you are thinking and I know that too. Klaus missed a lot but Hayley thinks that he has moved on._**

 ** _What did you think about Camille refusing to get married to anyone?_**

 ** _Do you think she will go to BedFord? How will the trip go? Who will they find there? Are her parents alive? Some people are not alive anymore, care too make any cases? What do you think about Hope and Kaleb? Obviously they care about each other but not have romantic love for each other and Hope is too distracted to even think about him and her marriage?_**


	20. Chapter 20 Distances- pt 2

**_A/N: Sorry for the delayed update but I was finishing up Out of desperation. All the guest who left me wonderful remarks in the final chapter of that story, thank you so much and for the guest who gave me advice, I really liked it and will try to incorporate it in my writing wherever I can. Personally I like mentioning who said who because otherwise the whole sequence becomes really confusing. I have read the stories where if you lose track of what you were reading, you have to start over again. But yes if there are two people and they are taking each other name in a dialogue there is no meed to mention who said what. I often do it to show emotions too._**

 ** _Anyway back to Journey to you :), I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter. I really liked the comment when someone said "I understand why this story is titled Journey to you" Yes that was my goal. This was going to be a long and painful journey to each other._**

 ** _Some fans who are concerned about Hayley having her heart hardened to Klaus, yes she has and to me it made sense considering the circumstance. They will have some trial to get over their hurdles. Glad that you are liking Hope and Kaleb and see the potential between them._**

* * *

Later that afternoon Hayley, Hope and Jackson, on her request, left to meet Amber. From her memory she guided the coachman to her sister's house. When the carriage stopped at the house, her heart was racing so fast that she felt it would jump out of her chest. With her eyes fixed on the house, she held Jackson's hand to step out of the carriage. After staring at the house for a while, she lost her courage and started to turn when he said "Hayley you have come so far. Just meet them."

She sighed and knowing that he was right, she has to face them, she walked to the door and said to the footman "good afternoon. Tell Mrs. David that Miss Marshall is here to see her."

He said respectfully "miss, Mrs. David does not live there anymore."

She asked as her heart sank "where does she live now?"

He replied in the same tone "I wish I could help you but I dont know madam."

She turned slowly feeling dejected, a feeling she has not even felt when she was so far away from them, she realized. Back then, at least she had this idea where her sister was living but now that reality was gone too. As she settled in the carriage, she said "I came too late."

Hope held her hand and gently squeezed it whereas Jackson said "we will find them. If they are in London, we will find them."

She tried to smile but her jaw were locked, her heart was heavy.

* * *

Kaleb was coming down the stairs, when the front door opened and his father stepped in followed by Hayley and Hope. His gaze met Hope and when she slightly shook her head, his heart went out to the woman who had been a mother to him for the past seventeen years. He cleared his throat and asked "what happened?"

Hayley looked towards him and said, with a small smile "my sister moved from that house. I don't know where they are" as she headed upstairs to her room.

He remained quiet for a moment and then said "I have gotten five tickets for BedFord. The train will leave at ten in the morning."

Hope's heart skipped a beat even though it was still going out for her mother. She nodded and quietly followed Hayley upstairs.

* * *

Hayley was really quiet all evening wondering where they had gone. Does Klaus know? He would know. She should ask him and felt hopeful and at the same time anxious about meeting him.

That night two people in the house couldn't sleep; Hope and her mother, both looking forwards to seeing the man whose blood ran through her body so when sun came out Hope was already up, she hastily changed her clothes and started to get ready for the journey.

Three hours later, after breakfast, they were on the train to BedFord with Kaleb looking towards Hope looking excitedly out the window. He didn't want her to get hurt but he could see that there was nothing he could do to mellow down her excitement. His gaze went to Hayley who was looking exact opposite of her daughter. Their eyes met and she smiled but he was a man now and he knew that was a smile adults give their children to make them feel at ease.

In the later afternoon, as the sun was going down, they walked out of the station and Ansel suddenly felt in his element as he smelled the air, the place where he had grown up and lived most of his life. Nostalgia took over and he just felt like going to the manor and meet his family, his son. He spotted a coachman, walked to him and said "will you take us to an inn?"

The young coachman looked at him and said "yes, sir."

Ansel looked towards Kaleb, standing next to Hope and nodded his head in assertion.

Half an hour later, Kaleb got them three bedrooms for one night. While they settled down, he could see Hope's impatience but they had just a little bit of sunlight left and there was only one visit they could make so after talking to her, he managed to persuade her to go to Henry Marshall's house.

Hayley was really nervous wondering what she will talk to them about as the carriage took them to her home. A sinking feeling and a pit had started in her stomach and when she saw the lock on the door, her fears became reality. She turned back slowly towards Jackson who wanted to say something but didnt know what to say as they all reached the same conclusion; her parents were old, how could they have survived this long?

The ride back to the inn was really quiet. Everyone thinking the same thing but dared not voice it because of one person who was on the verge of breaking down, just from her expressions.

* * *

Kaleb turned the oil lamp down and took off his shirt as he laid down on one of the beds in the room when Hope said "Kaleb, mama is all alone."

He looked towards her and understanding what she was saying, he bobbed his head.

She smiled and left the room and went towards the room next to hers.

Hayley was lying on the bed, crying softly into her pillow at what she had lost when she heard a knock at the door.

She hastily cleaned her eyes and that night when she had run away flashed through her eyes and with fear in her heart, she asked "who is it?"

Hope soft voice came "mama" and she relaxed and opened the door for her daughter.

Hope said "I want to sleep with you tonight."

Hayley smiled sadly as she locked the door while Hope took off her dress and later sneaked in her bed in her shift as her arm went around her mother.

Hayley held her hand, tried to sleep but her heart was too heavy and the prospect of seeing Klaus and telling him what she had hid from him, his furry of which she was sure, was making it heavier. Finally the both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, during breakfast in the dinning room of the inn, Ansel said "I would rather wait."

When Hayley looked at him curiously, he said, sadly "I am not ready to face him yet, my child."

Jackson said "I will stay back too."

Hayley wanted to refuse too but then seeing the anticipation on her daughter's face she said "then Kaleb, Hope and I will go."

Half and hour later, she told the coach driver- the coach that inn owner had asked for them "to Mikaelson manor" before getting in the coach.

He nodded as he closed the carriage door.

The ride to the manor was quiet one with everyone looking forlorn. Hope's excitement had finally gone down a bit, to Kaleb's dismay, even though he had been wanting that since yesterday.

She continued to gaze outside, things had changed but not much. She still recognized the old structures, roads among the new roads and structures. When the coach finally reached near the manor, Hayley knocked at the window between the driver and carriage, as her gaze went to the familiar valley around the manor, indicating the driver to stop. When the coach stopped, Hope looked at her mother's nervous face and then not wanting to see her hurt further, she said "I think we shouldn't all go to the manor. I should go alone first and see if he is there and if he is there then mama, you and Kaleb can meet him."

Kaleb looked at her with surprise but chose not to say anything when Hayley said "alright, then there is a lake near the manor. We can all meet there."

Hope said "yes."

While Hayley gave the coach driver the directions to the lake, Hope whispered to Kaleb "I don't want her to get more disappointed."

On reaching the lake, Kaleb asked the coach driver to wait for them on the street, while Hayley guided Hope to how to go the manor.

Leaving her mother with her husband near the most beautiful lake she had ever scene, she started walking toward the manor, observing the trees on the way smiling as she realized that it was just like her mother had described them. When she got the first sight of the house, she stopped and just stared at it.

Hope looked at the big house with vast windows and smiled again as she realized that it was just like she had imagined, as magnificent as her mother's stories have described it- the stories her mother had been telling her for the past ten years, ever since she had started asking questions about her father. She looked towards the apple tree that her mother had told her about where she and her father would sit under. She startled from her thoughts when she heard the hooves of the horses and jumped aside as she saw a carriage approaching the stairs leading up to the house. She hastily stepped back, at once getting nervous and looked as a young man around her age stepped out and held someone's hand and helped her out too. The girl laughing at something turned towards the stairs and then stopped as her gaze met Hope's. She asked pleasantly "good morning, can I help you?"

Hope said nervously "good morning. I am here to meet Kl…Niklaus Mikaelson. I was told he lives … lived here."

The girl smiled and said "I am sorry you were misinformed. Uncle Nik, lives in London."

Hope asked eagerly, with racing heart and at the same time her mind registered that this cute girl was her cousin. She has cousins, first thought came to her mind "will you be kind enough to tell me where?"

The young man standing next to her asked "do you mind telling me your name?"

Hope said, once again getting nervous"oh, pardon me. Hope.. Hope Kenner…."

The man smiled "That is a pretty name. Uncle Nik lives in London. He has an apartment on…." but stopped talking when a voice interrupted him "Arnold! when did you come? Patience, your mother is waiting for you."

"sorry father. We were just held up. Grandpa wanted us to sit with him a little longer" but Kol was looking at the stranger.

* * *

Kol eyes were fixed on the girl with olive complexion and a very pretty soft face, dressed in a floral white dress, looking up at him with soft hazel brown eyes with a tinge of blue in them, her brunette hair covered under her hat. He asked "excuse me, pardon me. Who are you?"

Hope felt her throat contract as she realized that she was talking to her uncle. She said "Hope. Hope Kenner."

Patience hurried up the stairs and linked her arms affectionately into Kol's arms causing Hope's gaze to go at the gesture and her heart sank at what she could have with her father even though uncle Jackson was there for her all her life but the avoid was still there. But before she could say anything else, Patience said "father, she is here to meet uncle Nik. We were just telling her that he lives in London. Miss Kenner, he lives on 551 Bakers street."

Kol opened his mouth to say something but his heart suddenly stopped as he saw a smile appear on the girls face causing two dents in her cheeks. As she muttered happily "thank you" he said, keeping his eyes on her "Patience go inside. Your mother is calling you. Arnold, Marcel has been looking for you for your sword fighting lesson."

Hope hurried down the narrow road, her gait springy, when she heard a voice say "Hayley."

She stopped and looked around in impulse and then she paled as she realized it was Kol. She started to turn but he caught up with her and said in excitement "you know Hayley!"

She continued to walk, not knowing what to say when he asked, hurriedly catching up with her "kindly tell me if she is alive?"

She stopped and slowly turned towards and looked at his face.

Kol felt his heart jumping out of his chest. He kept wondering ' _was it possible, after all these years_.'

He asked again "please tell me. Is she alive?"

When she nodded, he asked eagerly "where is she? How do you know her?"

She said softly with a smile on her lips "she is my mother."

Kol heart stopped. He asked "and your father?" even though something told him that he already knew.

When she remained quiet, he said "oh lord. I don't believe it. Nik believed her to be alive."

She asked in surprise "what ever do you mean by that?"

He said taking in her keen eyes "he is still waiting for her. Looking for her."

"After all this time? But what about Lady Camille…." she stopped talking.

Kol's eyes snapped at her "what about her? Why would you … _does Hayley think that he married her?"_

"yes, mama thinks he …. oh Lord, I must find him" as she hurried towards the direction of the lake and then stopped and ran back to still shocked looking Kol "you wouldnt tell anyone. Promise me."

He asked feeling too overwhelmed "how old are you?"

She said "I am sixteen" as she fixed her hat and his gaze fell on her ring.

He asked in shock "are you _married?_ "

She smiled and looked a there ring "yes. His name is Kaleb Kenner."

"where have you been living, Hope?"

She said "America."

Kol repeated in angst _"America!"_

Kol said, not sure how to continue this conversation, not believing that Klaus has a daughter and Hayley was alive "Hope, listen to me…" when someone called him "papa, come."

He said "tell me where are you staying. I must talk to Hayley."

Hope said shaking her head "mama did not want to meet anyone else right now. She only came because I wanted to meet my family."

He asked eagerly "will you come in?"

Hope said "no.. I have to go. Someone is waiting for me."

He asked excitedly "is she here?"

Hope said reluctantly "yes."

"I must talk to her Hope. Take me with you to her. Patience, go back. I have some business to attend to." Kol said authoritatively.

* * *

Hayley was staring at the lake thinking about him and her walking around it, sitting under the tree talking. Suddenly she heard a sound and hastily cleaned her eyes and turned to her saying "Hope, is he….?" but stopped as she saw Kol.

The first thing her mind registered was how graceful he had become. They continued to look towards each other for a few moment, too overwhelmed to say anything, holding on to what they had, and then to her dismay Hope held Kaleb's hand and walked away from them.

Knowing that it would be childish to leave now, she remained rooted at the spot.

He asked "how are you Hayley?"

She said nervously "Kol, I… I am good. How are you? You look good."

He smiled like he used to seventeen years ago and then said softly "he never cheated on you, Hayley."

Hayley stared at him in shock realizing that he knew why she had left him- the real reason why she had left him. What else did he know, she wondered as she said in a firm voice as that kiss flashed before her eyes "I saw him Kol."

"What you saw was her kissing him Hayley not him…."

She was quiet for a moment and then said "what does it matter, Kol? He kissed her back. Please dont defend him!" and started to turn away from him angrily.

"I am not defending him, Hayley. I am telling you the truth" he said earnestly. "Do you think if he had cheated on you, he would still be waiting for you?"

She looked towards him in shock and exclaimed "he what? No, you are lying!"

He asked "why would I do that?"

She spat "he is your brother. That is why?"

He noticed the anger and resentment in her but said in the same calm voice "Hayley, he only loved you and he still loves you."

"Kol, I saw him." She repeated desperately.

"yes you saw him but it was Camille kissing him Hayley not him."

She shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears and started towards the carriage when he called out "you have a beautiful daughter!"

She turned to him and then walked back to him and said "Kol, please dont tell him about me. Hope is his daughter. Naturally now that we are here I will tell him but please let _me_ tell him. I owe him that much" her voice reducing to a whisper and pleading, the guilt at hiding such a big secret from the father of her child starting to plague her again.

Kol now starting to get angry said "you hid such a big thing from him Hayley. He will be furious. You dont know what he went through when you left him."

She said angrily, hurt apparent in her voice, her voice shook with anger _"what he went through? I was the one whose trust he broke Kol."_

Kol asked desperately "when you will believe me? _He didn't._ I should have let him tell you all this but I cannot stand here and not do anything. Please Hayley trust me."

 _"_ _No"_ she said and ran towards the carriage.

He said angrily "you cannot keep Hope from us Hayley. He lives in London. Hope knows where he lives. If you dont tell him, then I will. Hope told me where you live in London. Please dont make me do what you are supposed to do" but she didnt stop and then suddenly she stopped, turned to him and asked as she wiped her eyes "do you know what happened to my parents?"

He sighed and said "Nik got your sister to take them to London two months after you left him. He himself moved to London too. He moved there a week after you left him. He remained in touch with them as you had asked him of. Your father, sadly, died five years later. Your mother died six months later. I am sorry for your loss Hayley."

She shook her head, unable to say anything when he asked "will you tell him Hayley?"

She nodded before turning towards the carriage again, soon joined by Hope and Kaleb.

* * *

In the mean time, Hope told Kaleb what Kol had told her and turned around just in time to see her going towards the carriage and Kol standing near the lake with his fingers in his hair.

Hope asked as they sat down in the carriage "mama what happened?"

Hayley said softly "my parents died, my love."

"oh mama" Hope hugged her tightly while Kaleb said to the coachman "to the inn please."

Hayley said sadly "lets go back to London. There is nothing for us here."

Kaleb nodded.

* * *

When Kol entered the manor, he was still in daze at what life has un-earthed. The first thing he did as he entered his room was he pulled Davina into his arms and planted a fierce kiss on her lips causing the air to suck out of her lungs.

She asked as he broke the kiss "what happened my dear? Where were you? Patience said …"

He whispered, cutting her off "she is alive, Davina." his voice shaking with emotion.

"Who?" Davina asked, seeing his misty eyes.

"Hayley! She is alive."

"what? How do you know?" She asked eagerly, her voice too shaking to match the overwhelming feeling that he was having.

"I met her. I met her and Davina, she has a daughter with Nik. Oh Davina, she is beautiful. Has her father's dimples. But she asked me not to tell anyone until she tells him herself. She is going to tell him about Hope. He will be so furious. I know it but he will find them and will not let them go again. Oh Davina I am so happy. I want to go to London right now to make sure she tells him. Do you wish to come?"

"yes" she said excitedly and then asked in a calmer tone "did you tell her?"

He stopped in the process of turning toward the changing room and said "yes I did. but she does not believe me."

"Why?"

He said "do you blame her? I am the brother of the person whom she saw kiss another woman. What do you propose she should think? But I am sure Nik will mange to convince her. She will meet him. She came back from America so she will meet him."

"America?" Davina asked with a faintly surprising tone.

"yes, that is why we could never find her Davina. Patience and George should stay back. I want to leave tomorrow morning. Get ready. I will tell Camille that we are going to London. Lets not tell her why yet."

She nodded and hurried to the changing room.

On the way back, Hayley was very quiet. Now that the shock of coming back and what has happened behind her was wearing off- the shock due to the loss, it was gone. She couldn't bring anyone back. What Kol had told her was replaying in her mind and the more she thought about it, the more angry she was getting. She was realizing that to make her look bad, he lied to his family. She saw him kiss her. She saw him. She told herself again and again as that night flashed right before her eyes. _How could he do that? Fall to that level. Blame everything on Camille. How can she meet him now, after him spreading this lie to his family. After making them think that she had left him on a misunderstanding. Such a big lie! What must her parents have thought? Did they know? A misunderstanding. No, it was not. It was him cheating on her._

Hope continued to look towards her staring out of the window, not knowing what to say to her, console her. It was too much, all of it. Even she could see that. _The man she loved and left so that he can have a life with someone else, was still waiting for her. How is it possible?_ She kept on wondering that. She looked to her right and noticed Kaleb staring out of the window too looking unapproachable too. By the time they reached London, it was very late so they went to their room. Hope couldnt sleep at all. Finally she turned to Kaleb and saw that he was awake too staring at the ceiling. She whispered "what do you think happened between mama and uncle Kol. She was very upset after talking to him."

"From what you have told me about him and your conversation, I am pretty confident that he told her about your father still not married to lady Camille."

She whispered "will that upset her?"

He turned towards her and said "yes if the sacrifice of all these years was useless, wasted."

She nodded and turned to her back again and staring at the ceiling closed her eyes and went to sleep not knowing how long he continued to look at her in that moonlight peeking through the curtains and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning when Hope knocked at her mother's door and entered, she was still sleeping which didnt happen a lot so she walked to her, looked at her for a moment and then put her hand on her forehead startling her awake but at the same time realized that she was warm.

Hayley asked sleepily "what time is it?"

Hope said "quarter to nine mama. You have fever."

Hayley started to get up saying "oh, I am fine Hope" but Hope said "no, mama lie down. I will get some tea for you."

She rang the bell and asked for abigail to bring some hot tea for her.

After she left, Hope settled down with her in the bed and asked her "mama tell me what is it? You have been very upset since you talked to uncle Kol. Is it about your parents? If it is I understand but if it something else please tell me."

Hayley looked at her daughter's worried face and said "yes, my love. It is about them. I miss them."

Hope smiled shaking her head "you have never been a good liar, you know."

Hayley suddenly smiled as she remembered Klaus telling her the exact same thing many times and the tears fell down.

Now getting worried, she asked again"mama please tell me."

Hayley gasped to catch her breath and said "Hope.. I… you are a married woman now. What I am about to tell you, please listen to me calmly and please don't form an opinion about your father."

Hope asked anxiously "what is it mama?"

Hayley sighed and started telling Hope about Elijah, about Camille, about their engagements, about her and Klaus getting married and who they fell in love with each other and what happened the night she had decided to run away. By the time she was done, tears were falling from Hope's eyes too.

She asked in between her tears "why didn't you tell me all this before, mama?"

"I didnt want you to think ill of your father, my love. Young minds are very impressionable" she touched her cheek.

"then why has he not married aunt Camille, mama?"

Hayley said "I dont know my love. I dont know. Maybe he felt guilty when I left him because even though he loved Camille, I dont have any doubts in my mind that he didn't love me" as she wiped her eyes.

Hope said "if he has not married yet then he must love you more than you think mama" with hope in her tone.

Hayley said with tears falling her eyes "Hope, this was never about love. It is about trust. He broke my trust. I pray to lord that you never have to face this."

The door opened and the abigail came in with her tea and breakfast and put the tray in front of her as Hope helped her mother sit up. Her heart breaking for her.

An hour later, Kaleb came to see her and after advising her to rest, left the room.

Hayley stayed in bed all day while Hope sat next to her giving her company, trying to keep her warm like her mother used to when she was sick. She tried to be brave for her when in fact her own heart had shattered, at finally finding out what her father has done. And part of her understood why her mother never told her that but as the time was passing, a part of her was getting angry at her for keeping his secret from her.

* * *

Later that night when Kaleb laid on the bed, he immediately looked towards her as he heard her sobs. He asked "Hope, what happened?" and started to get up but she said "no. Please no."

He said "Tell me!" firmly

She aid "I am fine" but continued to cry.

He said firmly "tell me right now Hope" as his voice rose.

She said through her sobs "he cheated on her."

"who?" he asked.

"my father" she said in a bearable audible voice.

After the initial shock, everything started to make sense. Why she ran away and never talked about him and didn't want to come back.

He asked with sinking heart "who told you?"

She suddenly grabbed his shirt front, scooting close to him and started telling him what Hayley had told him while she continued to cry as his arm instinctively went around her.

He held her tight while she continued and when she was done she continued "I dont want to meet him ever and I am so angry at mama for hiding this from me."

He said softly as his chin rested on top of her head "Dont be mad at your mother, my dear. I understand why aunt Hayley didnt tell you. She didnt want you to hate your father. I know you are hurt but he is still you father. I will never forgive him for what he did to your mother but he is your father and you have waited all your life to meet him. You are so close, don't back out now. It is not like you have to live with him."

She asked in a muffled voice, her warm breath against his chest "what do you mean?"

"Well you are married now. Your place is in my home. He is your father, a bond that cannot be broken."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes sobbing "thank you Kaleb but right now I don't want to see him."

"go to sleep, everything will be alright in the morning" he whispered and continued to hold her.

Shortly later, Kaleb, from her warm, rhythmic breathing on his chest realized that she had gone to sleep. He kept on holding her, his heart breaking for her and Hayley for what they both must be going through. He knew how important it was for Hope to meet her father and now she didnt want to meet him which he couldnt withstand and he knew he had to do something but what? What should he do? How can he help her?

* * *

Next morning while Hope was in the saloon, the footman came in and said "mistress, Lord Kol Mikaelson is here to see you."

Hope jumped up and said "show him in" as she looked around, not knowing what to do. _Where was everyone?_ She wondered in panic. _Mama! She must not know. She is already not feeling well._

A few minutes later, Kol was shown inside. Hope stood up looking at him and said, rather stiffly "good afternoon."

He said, smiling "good afternoon Hope. How are you?"

She stared at him feeling angry and then said "what are you doing here?"

Kol opened his mouth to say something when a voice said "Hope, your mother…" but stopped talking as his eyes went to him.

Kol looked at the man carefully feeling a strange pull towards him and then at Hope who asked "grandpa, what happened?" confusing him, making him wonder _is he her husband's grandfather?_

"have you given her medicine?" He asked, his eyes on Kol.

She said "yes, I did."

"what happened to Hayley?" He couldnt help but ask as his heart skipped a beat.

she turned towards him and said angrily "what do you think _uncle Kol_? Her heart finally had had enough."

"Hope…" both men said.

She was so angry that she was wondering why she had even let him in when Kaleb entered the room and said "grandpa, I am going out…." but stopped when he saw Kol there. He strolled to Hope and stood behind her.

Kol said "I am Kol Mikaelson. We didn't meet last time" as he offered his hand to the young man who was married to his niece.

He shook his hand and said "I have heard a lot about you. Kaleb Kenner."

Ansel said with racing heart "lord Kol, it would be best if you leave for now. Hayley is not feeling well. When she gets better, you can come meet her."

He asked "who are you?"

Ansel said after slight hesitation "Ansel… Ansel Mikaelson."

He stared at him and then towards Hope who was looking at him and her expressions spoke volume. His gaze went back to the old man and he said, in shock "no. No. Nik's father has died."

But before anyone could reply, a woman came in and said "excuse me mistress, you mother wishes to see you."

Hope said "oh, I will be there. Excuse me" and left the room without glancing towards Kol.

Kaleb looked towards Kol, now starting to feel sorry for the man. So many shocks in just two days. He said in his usual gentle manner "will you like you sit down?"

But Kol was staring at Ansel still not believing that his uncle, father to his brother was alive. He asked in daze "where were you?'

He said "for the past seventeen years with my granddaughter and her mother. Before that in BedFord."

He felt he would faint with all the shocks coming at him and looked towards Kaleb who said "I think you should sit down. Everyone should sit down in fact. Grandpa."

He rang the bell and when the footman came he said "send cognac. Three glasses."

He walked behind the desk and sat down opposite to the men sitting next to each other.

Kol, not sure what to do, said "I… I have never been this lost in my life."

Ansel said "it is alright son. I understand."

"He lives near you. Do you know that?" Kol asked

"Yes I know that" Ansel said as he took the drink the footman served him.

"Why have you not met him yet?"

Ansel said "after what he did?"

Kol looked towards Kaleb who was looking at both of them politely but from his expressions he knew. He said "Ansel… uncle. I dont know what to call you."

"Uncle is fine" Ansel replied gently.

Kol said "Nik and Hayley must meet. I came to London to make sure of that. Besides being him finding out about Hope, they have a lot to talk about."

Kaleb learned forward "please explain that?"

Kol felt strange telling them about what really happened between Klaus and Camille that night and what prompted it but he wasn't going to sit and see his brother's life just walk away from him again.

When he was done talking, he looked towards Ansel, expecting him to believe him but when he said "Kol, dont defend your brother" he lost all hope and said pleadingly "please believe me. Nik only loves Hayley. He has spend last seventeen years looking for her, waiting for her."

"No Kol" Ansel said firmly, as he stood up "You should leave."

"He still love her. Your son still loves her. You have to meet him. He will be so happy to see you. Father, will be thrilled to see you."

There was quiet in the room and then Kaleb said "I will persuade her to go meet him."

Kol said feeling grateful for some positive response "that would be great. Saturdays around eleven in the morning he goes to a lake in the park at the end of Bakers Streen, to paint. That has been his routine for the past fifteen years and tomorrow is Saturday."

Kaleb said "I will talk to her but I am not promising anything. She is very hurt right now. She had an image of her father which has been broken. Aunt Hayley never told her anything until after returning from BedFrod. It will take some time for her to adjust to it."

Kol looked at he young man who was married to his nice and felt strange. "Please persuade her. Bring her to 200 Baker's street. This is my sister's house. I am staying there. We all would love to meet her and Hayley."

He smiled saying "Hope is hard to be persuaded but I will try. Thank you for doing this for her."

* * *

Kaleb entered his room two hours later after thinking a lot and talking to Ansel about it and walked to her. She was lying on the couch, with her waves falling on her face, the sunlight coming from the window falling on her face. He walked to the drapes and closed them.

Hope startled from sleep and asked as her eyes opened "Kaleb, is it that you?"

He said "yes, I didnt meant to wake you up Hope."

"doesn't matter. Is everything alright?"

He said, looking grave "well yes and no."

She asked "what is it? Did I do something to upset you?"

He smiled "no but what I am about to ask of you will upset you."

She asked chuckling "I will try hard not to."

Kaleb sat next to her as he picked up her hand "I think you should meet your father's family including him."

The smile slipped from her face. When she remained quiet, he continued "dont you want to meet him? You have been after me about who your father is, how will you react when you will meet him and what will you talk about for the past ten years and now you dont want to meet him?"

She said in anguish "I do. I do" and then asked anxiously "does that make me a bad daughter that I still want to meet him even after what he did to mama?"

Kaleb shook his head and said gently "no. that makes you a daughter, my dear."

"but…"

He said "listen to me carefully. What I am about to tell you, I dont still believe in it myself but I am going to give your uncle benefit of doubt because my mind is not ready to accept as to why would a man not marry the love of his life if he cheated on his wife."

"what are you saying?"

He started telling her what Kol had told him. When he was done, she said "but mama says that she saw them."

"I trust aunt Hayley saw them but from a distance you cannot say who kissed whom. Just remember he is not married. Why?"

Hope said, giving him the same reason as her mother had given her "he must be feeling guilty because she left him and he broke her trust."

Kaleb smiled gently and said "possible but I dont think so. You should meet him and decide for yourself what you want from him after meeting him."

When she remained quiet, he continued "Tomorrow he will be near the lake at the end of Baker Street at around eleven in the morning. Go see him."

When she looked doubtful he said 'listen, the relationship between husband and wife is based on trust. if it is broken it is very difficult to mend it. You mother's trust is broken and so must his be when she lied to him about you or should I say hid from him. If you want them to get together, seeing after all these years he has still not married your aunt Camille and I personally have a feeling that aunt Hayley still loves him" smiled at the shocked look on her face "yes I do. But that is besides the point but first you have to forget about this hate in your heart for him. Go meet him."

"How do you know that he will be at the lake?" she asked eagerly.

"your uncle told me. Go, see him. I will ask the coach driver to take you to the lake tomorrow" he removed the strand of hair from her lips as his eyes took in her thoughtful expressions.

* * *

He was looking at the lily pads in the water, thinking of going to meet Freya in the afternoon, when he heard a rustle. He turned towards it and saw a young girl looking at him. Not liking the interruption in his tranquility, he said rather icily "good afternoon."

She looked flustered and said "good afternoon. pardon me if I disturbed you."

He looked at her face, full lips with a small mole on her upper lips, the hazel brown eyes, the brunette hair tied at the nape of her neck. As he looked at her, she bit her lip, reminding him of someone he had been trying so hard to forget. And from her gesture he realized that the girl was nervous for some reason. She walked to him and then to the painting he was doing and said "are you painting it?"

He sighed, realizing that she will not leave and said "yes, I am." paused for a moment and then seeing her gazing at it longingly, he asked reluctantly "do you paint?"

"Not as well as you do" she said.

He looked at her and then without saying anything he turned to his painting. The girl, to his annoyance, stood at a distance without another word and continued to look towards the painting.

He sighed with frustration and asked "what is your name?"

"Hope… Hope Kenner" she replied "and yours, m…may I ask?"

"Klaus Mikaelson." he replied as he continued to paint.

She asked "I really like the way you paint."

He looked towards her and couldnt help but smile but then looked away.

When she asked "will you paint me?" he stared at her in surprise and then slightly shook his head saying "no."

She nodded and didnt say another word while he continued to paint. After some time, he started to feel relax and felt somewhat relieved for having company. His eyes kept going to her again and again and then he abruptly asked "may I ask you something?" she nodded and he asked "have we met before?"

She shook her head slowly "I dont think so. I just moved to London."

He asked curiously "from where, if you dont mind telling me?"

She said in a very soft voice "America."

He smiled "that is a long way Miss Kenner."

She at once said "dont call me that."

"What?" he asked in confusion

"Miss Kenner" she blushed "if we are to become friends then you should call me by my first name" hurriedly completing her sentence.

He couldnt help but smile "friends? But we just met."

"Sometimes one meeting can be start of a life time of friendship" she replied looking at him.

He looked at her intently this time when she suddenly said "I should leave. Thank you Mr. Mikaelson."

And before he could say anything she had walked away from him leaving him confused.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I am sorry for fans who are eagerly and patiently waiting for Klayley to meet. There was not a lot of Hayley or Klaus but for the story to develop, this had to go this way. I promise they will meet soon, very soon in fact :). I know many must be thinking why didnt _****_Klaus tell Hayley everything,_** ** _that is because I hate the idea of a family member, who has in his control to bring families together to sit on some information to not help his loved ones unless their is no choice. Kol didnt tell Klaus about Hayley and Hope because she asked him to give her some time but he went to London with full intention of telling him and you will find out his intentions in next chapter._**

 ** _Next chapter is almost finished and I will post it most probably tomorrow._**

 ** _What did you think about Klope scene? Too lack of emotions? Unrealistic? about Hayley seems to be angry and making up her own theories, unrealistic? Kaleb/Hope (I'm trying to build them too :)) What did you think of Kol and Ansel's meeting?_**

 ** _So what do you think will happen? How do you think Hayley and Klaus will meet? Do you feel something going on between Kaleb and Hope? Will Hope meet her family?_**


	21. Chapter 21 Distances pt-3

**_A/N: Hi, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad you are liking the pace I am taking. I hope you enjoy this chapter too._**

* * *

When she entered the house, she ran upstairs excitedly, not caring about the propriety or that the abigail had looked at her with raised eyebrows and disapproving manner. She opened the bedroom door and went in and tried to catch her breath not noticing him.

Kaleb laughed at seeing her face and asked "what is that?"

She asked in confusion, her excited expression wavered for a second "what?"

He strolled to her and pointed at her lip.

"Well I didnt want him to see anything that will raise suspicion. Uncle Kol recognized me."

He gently removed the black small patch from the corner of her mouth saying "it suits you but I like you better without it" at the same time his mind registered to what she was saying.

She looked into his eyes and said excitedly "Kaleb, I met him" grabbed his hand and impulsively took them to her chest.

His heart jumped a beat at the contact but he said sounding casual "and?"

When she was done telling him, she was all smiles and the excitement was bubbling out of her she continued "he is everything I imagined Kaleb. His eyes, the same blue, the blond hair! thought I am happy to have mama's hair" laughed and then continued "Everything but…." paused for a moment, a frown appeared on her forehead and she continued "he looked sad. I think at one point he did smile but he was very serious, when mama said that he was not."

Kaleb said "people change Hope."

"that must be it!" she said thoughtfully.

After a moment of silence during which he continued to look at her face rather searchingly, she said thoughtful "I want him and mamma to meet, Kaleb."

"I am not sure if she will want to meet him right now but you should continue to do so. I just suggest that you dont tell her about you meeting him. She is going through a lot right now."

Hope hugged him excitedly making him chuckle saying "I am so happy. I am happy that I listened to you and went to see him."

And then she let go of his hand saying "I am going to see how is mama doing."

"She was asking about you. I told her that you were on a walk" he said grabbing her arm.

She nodded, understanding what he was saying and left the room.

* * *

In the evening, the footman came to the saloon, while they were having tea while Hayley was resting after Kaleb gave her some soothing herbs with her tea, and said "lady Kenner, this came for you."

Hope looked at Kaleb in confusion and took the letter from him and opened it and then after a moment said "uncle Kol has invited us to diner tomorrow at aunt Freya's house" with a question, a request, confusion in her eyes but before Kaleb could say anything, Ansel said "you and Kaleb should go. Don't tell your mother right now."

Hope was very nervous when she got out of the carriage that evening. She had decided to wear her best dress, tea pink and accessorized herself discretely with pearl jewelry and made a bun at the nape of her neck. She wanted them to like her; it was after all her first meeting with her family. She startled when someone took her hand in his warm hands. She smiled nervously at the encouraging smile Kaleb gave her as they climbed the stairs of the big house. The footman opened the door for them upon being informed who they were and led them in to the withdrawing room. The moment they entered the big room, Hope stopped at the amount of people standing there looking at her expectantly. Her gaze went to Kol in an instinct, the only face she recognized and relaxed as she saw an encouraging smile on his face, his hand on the shoulders of a young woman with startling blue eyes, brunette hair falling on her shoulder and smile on her lips. It then moved to two more women who looked very much alike with same color blue eyes, which were blurry at the moment. Their blond hair tied in bun. One of them pregnant and three young girls about her age standing next to the women whom she suspected to be her father's sisters and a young boy standing near them. She felt really overwhelmed at seeing such a big crowd and before she could formulate a thought, a voice came from the door "oh you are here" causing her to spin towards it and saw a tall man with dirty blond hair reaching up to his shoulder, with blue eyes making her wonder "does no one in her family have other color eyes"

He said with a charming smile, looking towards her "good evening. You must be Hope. I am Alexander, your uncle. Your aunt Rebekah's husband and that is Freya, your older aunt, older to your father and her two daughters Annabel and Charlotte. You know Kol and this nice young lady is your aunt Davina, his wife. Ann, Michael and Joe our kids and one you can see is not here yet" ending with a charming smile and earning a scowl from the pregnant lady.

She felt too overwhelmed to say anything. She had known about the adults albeit not by faces but the kids. they were too many and instinctively moved near Kaleb. Kol smiled as he noticed the tiny movement and said "Kaleb, Hope come sit."

Freya came out of trance and wiping her eyes said "oh pardon me Hope. Come. Ann ask Maya to bring some refreshments."

Hesitantly she moved to her aunts and cousins while Kaleb went with Kol looking more relaxed.

Within thirty minutes she was at home n the company. She found out about how old were everyone. When Rebekah asked about Hayley she was quiet for a moment and then said "mama was not feeling well but I think she is dealing with everything better than I would have."

Rebekah asked, with a worry "what happened to her?"

Hope turned to look towards Kaleb and saw him smiling at something and wondering _what it was? How is he so relaxed? How does he do it every time?_ she turned back to Rebekah and caught her exchanging looks with Freya and said "just fever and flu. Kaleb… Kaleb, I and grandpa decided not to tell her and uncle Jackson where we were going?"

"Oh Jackson, Kaleb's father?" Rebekah commented.

"Yes" Hope smiled. "I call him uncle since we lived together from since I was born" and then asked after a short pause she abruptly ask "does papa know about me? I mean me visiting you."

"No, he does not. George, my husband, is keeping him away for tonight" Freya explained. "We just thought you would feel comfortable meeting us first."

"I have actually met him once…" she said and then hastily started to explain at seeing the confused looks on their faces "Un.. Uncle Kol told me that he goes to the lake every Saturday and I went to meet him yesterday but he does not know who I am. I mean.. my rela…tionship to him, except for my name and that I just moved here from America."

"Oh that is wonderful Hope" Rebekah said excitedly. "He will be so happy to know about you."

Hope said "but…" and then her eyes went to the young girls, not knowing how much they know or not wanting them to know how much she know, she said "until mama meets him and tells him about me, I dont want him to know."

Freya exchanged looks with Rebekah and said "alright, that is understandable. When can we meet uncle Ansel and Hayley?"

"She … I dont think she would like to meet any one right now but soon. I am sure she will" Hope said, her tone losing her enthusiasm and Rebekah got quiet and then said angrily "we must make them meet" standing up and then sat down said "please apologize for my behavior. It is just so long that … I cannot see him like that anymore."

Hope looked for a moment in confusion and then it hit her whom she was talking about and felt her breathing hitch as she remembered their meeting yesterday and how sad his eyes were. Unable to stay in the company any longer when out of blue, the feeling of disappointment at finding out about the betrayal by her father to her mother hit her so hard that she too abruptly stood up and and said "I think we should leave" walked to Kaleb and said "excuse me….. Kaleb" ignoring Freya's "but Hope dinner."

Kaleb turned to him and seeing her on the verge of tear, he stood up and walked to her without another word when she said "I want to go…." He looked back at Kol who looked confused but nodded. The moment they reached the door, it opened and two men came in. Hope felt her heart had just stopped beating.

Freya broke the silence by saying in a cheery voice "oh, George, I thought you two will not be coming. We were just having some company. Niklaus, this is Hope…"

"I know" his eyes narrowed as he looked towards the girl he had met at the lake yesterday and the first thing he noticed was the lack of patch on her face and that just made a huge difference. He felt weird and then he looked towards the young handsome six footer standing next to her when Charlotte at once said "oh uncle Nik, meet Hope and her husband Kaleb. I recently met her. She has come from America and does not know anyone. I thought I should invite her. Isn't she lovely?" not even stopping to take a breather.

Klaus nodded and said apologetically "I am sorry I interrupted your company. I can come again."

"No, come Nik" Rebekah at once said.

Hope too at once said "no, please you dont have to leave. We were just leaving" and looked towards Kaleb feeling too overwhelmed to say anything else.

Kaleb too was staring at the man whose daughter was his wife who had spend last ten years making an image of that man in her mind. At that instant he saw the resemblance between the man standing before him and the portrayed his wife had made of him before leaving for England; she had really captured him this time.

He suddenly felt her hand in his hand followed by a squeeze. Getting the hint, he said "we should be going. Thank you..ummm Mr. Mikaelson."

And led Hope out while Charlotte said "we should meet again Hope."

Hope turned to look towards her making a conscious effort not to look towards the man staring at her with those blue eyes and then consciously trying said "yes, we should. Thank you for inviting us. And ummm… sorry about not staying for dinner. It is… it is just that mama has not been feeling well."

Charlotte smiled "no matters, next time. I wish au… your mother feels better soon. I would love to meet her."

Hope's eyes went to Klaus, still staring at her and then nodded saying "good night."

Charlotte said "good night."

* * *

The moment they sat in the carriage, he held her hand and she realized that they were shaking. "Did you see him?" she asked and then blushed as she realized what she had asked.

He smiled and said gently "yes I did and you have a wonderful family Hope. They love you so much. You can see it in their eyes."

"Oh Kaleb, cant we do something for them to meet. Even if he cheated on her…No…he cheated on her!" her face fell.

He squeezed her hand gently and said in a soft voice of his "Hope, I told you day before yesterday, we dont know what really happened. They need to talk about it. I think even if he did it, he regretted it and that is why he is still unmarried."

Hope sighed and said "mama will never forgive him. It is trust that matters to her. That is broken and we both know how important trust is for her" as she started to stare outside the window, not knowing her husband's worried eyes on her.

* * *

A few hours later, after dinner during which the Mikaelson family was having really hard time keeping this secret from Klaus, and some tea afterwards, after he left and the children were asked to leave the adults alone before making sure once again that they will not tell Niklaus anything, Kol looked at Freya and said "if Hayley does not tell Klaus this week, I will tell him. We cannot keep this secret from him. For the love of God, she is here and they have a child together _who is married._ He is going to _explode_. How old is she again? _Sixteen!_ Younger than our Charlotte. How could Hayley get her married to him? The good thing is that, I really like the boy" his voice calming down towards the end of the sentence.

Freya smiled "me too and yes, give her a week to reach out to him and if she does not do it, then we will do something. This time, she cannot go away without us knowing, so we don't have to worry about that."

Kol said "yes, that is a relief. Kaleb has a job here and Hayley will never leave Hope and her new family. I hope so. I never thought she would leave Nik but…." he trailed off, sadness in his eyes as he recalled how he had felt when he had found out what had happened. He sighed and then continued "To think Freya, uncle Ansel was with them all these years. I don't know how to feel about it? Angry or happy? His own son was deprived of him but his granddaughter and daughter-in-law got the privilege of spending their life with him. I want to know everything that happened wit them. Encourage Charlotte to cultivate friendship with her. Will you Freya?"

Freya smiled and said "I will. Do you want another cup of tea?"

Davina smiled and said "I will have it. I feel so happy. I know he will be happy after the initial anger and shock. She is beautiful."

"She is! Isn't she?" Freya asked, excitedly.

"who? Rebekah asked as she entered the drawing room.

"Hope" Davina said "and what a pretty name."

"That is all good but the hinderance I am foreseeing is that, Hayley does not believe anything I told her so Nik will have some trouble making her believe him and I am afraid that she will keep on postponing telling him. I just wish I can tell him. What worse can happen?" Kol asked as he sipped the tea.

"he will do it and as for telling Nik, lets give her a few days. She asked for that. This is the least we can do after what this family did to her. In her mind, Klaus is guilty. Not to mention that she is sick right now. If Nik finds out about her and Hope, he would want to meet her just like right now I want to. They have a lot to talk about, a lot of misunderstandings to clear up and for that she needs to get better" Rebekah said confidently as sat down slowly. "He will not let her out of his sight this time."

"just one more week and then I will do something." Kol said as he leaned back and continued to sip his tea.

* * *

In the meantime Hope was confused about what she was feeling. One minute, she was happy and the next she was upset at what her father did to her mother and then confused at what aunt Rebekah had said about him being sad and her, herself noticing that sadness in his eyes.

Hayley was observing different shades of emotions on her daughter's face, ever since she had come from meeting her friend, she had been like that so she asked her "how was dinner at your friend's?"

"It was wonderful." She said suddenly getting excited and then afraid that she might slip something she asked "how are you feeling?"

"Better now."

"I will arrange for dinner then." She said and got up.

Hayley asked "didnt you have it there?"

Hope said, feeling flustered "yes but… I was so nervous that I ate very less. So I am hungry now."

Hayley smiled and settled back in the bed.

* * *

Ansel was having trouble sleeping not able to stop thinking about what Kaleb had told him about their evening with Mikaelson. He couldn't help but reply what Kol had told them a couple of days ago. Even though his mind was still not ready to believe what Kol had told him but the more he thought abut it, the more he wanted to believe it. He kept on thinking _"if he cheated on her then why is he still unmarried? Why does Mikaelson family want to meet Hayley so badly if his son had betrayed his wife so badly."_ The possibility that his son might be innocent, made his heart sink and he prayed that was not the case because he realized at that moment while lying on that bed staring at the ceiling that if he didnt cheat on her then the consequences were much worse than if he had cheated on her. For both of them. He closed his eyes in anguish hoping that he did cheat on her and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning he had to join his hospital so Kaleb decided to retreat early but he couldn't sleep for a long time and then turned towards her slowly and looked at her sleeping peacefully. While looking at her, he didnt know when he fell asleep. When he woke up next, she was not next to him and the breakfast tray was on the side table with the teapot on it. He smiled as he realized that their life is going to fall into a routine now and it did soon. He would go early in the morning and come late in the evening and then they would have dinner together and then retreat to the sitting room for an hour before going to beds.

While he was in the hospital and Hayley was recuperating from her fever and flu, Hope had, unknown to Hayley and Jackson, almost everyday, started to go meet Freya and her family, making an excuse about going to a walk, getting to know them, unknown to Hayley or Jackson. Her only confidant were Kaleb and Ansel and before they knew it weekend was upon them.

Friday night, while she was trying to sleep, she at once sat up and shook Klaeb and said "I want them to meet"

He asked, rubbing his eyes as he was startled out of his sleep "who?"

"mama and papa Kaleb."

"Oh Hope, it is two in the morning" He said sleepily after looking at his pocket watch, from the side table.

She said slightly crestfallen "I am sorry. Go back to sleep."

He looked at her fallen face for a moment as he fell back on the bed and then rubbing his eyes, he sat up and asked "how do you propose?"

"I have been thinking for the past two days…stop it" as s smile crept on his lips.

He said "well, it is hard to image you thinking. Okay okay tell me. I was just jesting. What did you expect? You woke me up at two in the morning."

She looked at him for a moment and then continued "uncle Kol told me that mama does not believe him so she will not go meet him anytime soon, I think. He and everyone thinks that they should meet soon. I agree with them and I have an idea about how to do that."

"How?" Kaleb asked now fully alert.

She said in the same excited tone that was reflecting on her face in that dim light from the lamp "we can have a party. I can ask aunt Rebekah and aunt Freya to help, considering we don't know a lot of people here. We can invite some of your colleagues. You must have them by now."

Kaleb looked at her excited face and nodded and then said "can I sleep now?"

Hope laughed "yes you can but will you talk to uncle Kol or should I talk to aunt Rebekah?"

When he said "I will talk to him tomorrow", she leaned in and hugged him and then separated from him and laid down not knowing what just went through his body.

All the sleep was gone from his eyes, as he continued to look towards her back, with this spark of desire to make her his starting at the pit of his stomach and then with a sigh he laid down and turned away from her.

* * *

Hayley was pacing in her room, thinking about Klaus as she had been thinking for the past one week. Her mind was still not ready to accept that he would lie to everyone and say that he didnt kiss her. Does he want to prove himself innocent and for that he even was willing to live unmarried? Or is it possible that he didnt marry Camille because of the betrayal he felt by her when she cheated on him with Elijah. "But then why would he kiss her", she asked herself. Can it be because of the guilt he felt at the letter she had left for him; why she left him- for breaking her trust? She saw him. She saw him. He cannot get away with it. Why has he not married Camille yet. She kept on asking herself the same question again and again.

With a groan she realized that she will have to meet him once she gets better because of divorce and because of Hope. He would want to know why she didnt tell him. With everything that happened between them, she should be the one to tell him about Hope. Suddenly she felt very nervous and felt happy for the distraction when the door opened and Hope came in. She smiled looking at her daughter's face and said "good morning Hope."

"Oh mama, good morning, you look so much better." she walked to her and hugged her and then said "you are still warm but you look so much better, which is perfect because Kaleb and I were thinking of having a party. He has made some new colleagues and it will be fun."

Hayley smiled at her daughter and then said after a moment "Hope, you have not talked to me about your father since I have told you what happened between us."

Hope said, rather stiffly "mama, I dont want to talk about him….. How could he do that? He married you, did he? He vowed to remain faithful to you."

Hayley heart sank at her daughter's thinking, the hate and distrust for her father was so clear in her eyes that she regretted telling Hope about Klaus and Camille; this is not what she wanted. This is not for what she had worked for seventeen years."

She said "Hope, he is still you father. He made a mistake…"

"If Kaleb…"

 _"_ _no, stop."_ Hayley at once said, her heart racing so fast and a pit formed in her stomach at the possibility and she went pale which didnt go unnoticed by Hope. She at once held her arm and led her to the bed saying "you are pale mama. I will ask for some tea. Please rest."

She rang for the bell.

* * *

Kol was pacing in the study thinking about how to resolve this situation he was in. He recalled how Klaus had stood by him when he wanted to get married to Davina or how Hayley had been there for him when he need any advice regarding her. _"How could he not do anything in his power to help his brother and his wife get their relationship back, a relationship that he once admired, in fact still had hoped for",_ he asked himself. He suddenly turned to George and said "I cannot keep this secret any longer George. We have been sitting on it for the past one week. He should meet her."

George said "I agree. But Hayley is still sick."

"Does not matter" Kol said in frustration. "He should know. He is dying inside every day."

George said "Kol, we have to handle this maturely. We cannot be …." when the footman knocked at the door and said "excuse me Mr. Frankin. A Mr. Kenner is here to see you."

Kol at once said "send him in", looked towards George and said "good, he is here. We can ask him how Hayley's condition is and then continue from there."

They were interrupted by the young man, married to his niece. After initial greetings, Kol asked "how is Hayley?"

"Oh, she is getting better. Her fever is down but the flu is just lingering on."

Kol groaned, looked toward George in frustration who just raised his hand to calm him down.

Kaleb noticed the exchange, wondering what it is about he said "I wish to discuss a matter with you."

Kol said "yes.." gesturing him to continue.

Kaleb started telling them what he and Hope had talked about last night. George stood up and said "that is not a problem. In fact we were actually talking about that before you came. We can either tell Klaus about Hayley and he can go meet her or we can arrange for the party."

"If you dont mind, let her tell him. She came to England especially for this purpose. I think she feels guilty for hiding it from him and it would help her guilt somewhat if she tells him. But for them to talk, they need to be together in one room which I dont see happening in near future" ending with helpless laugh and then got sober and said "Also aunt Hayley will never come to a party arranged by Mikaelson family considering she is angry at Mr. Mikaelson right now, more than usual. _I think she will not_ " feeling doubtful in the end.

After some quiet in the room when everyone was thinking of a solution, he said thoughtfully "I have a solution for that."

Kol leaned forward and asked "what?"

He said "the invitations will be send by Hope and me and that way aunt Hayley will not suspect anything."

George and Kaleb exchanged a look when Kaleb said "the only hinderance is that I do not know a lot of people in London."

"Well that can be easily resolved" another voice interrupted the moment of quiet in the room.

"what are you thinking, Alexander?" George asked.

"We can co-host" Alexander said. "I have friends. I can invite some guest and Kaleb can invite his friends. As for Hayley, she only needs to know that your colleague is inviting some friends of his. I will invite Klaus and Mikaelson. We can have the party here. Hayley has never been to this house so she will not recognize it and until Hayley and Klaus meet each other no one from her past meets her lest she tries to run again" ending with a laughter.

Kaleb felt confused, whether to do this charade or not without telling aunt Hayley but then decided to go along with it. They had to meet and until forced towards each other, they might not in the near future.

Thirty minutes later, after discussing the details about how to go about it, he left the Franklin residence.

After he left, Kol turned to George and asked "what do you think of the boy?"

"Very intelligent and family oriented. why?"

"I am thinking if Nik will kill him when he will find out his sixteen years old daughter is married to a boy much older than her? It is a pity because I am starting to like this boy."

George laughed and said "maybe but hopefully we will be there to protect him."

* * *

Hope said "mama, I am going out for a walk."

She said "alright. Come back soon" as she coughed and pulled her shawl around her a bit tighter.

"I will. You should rest" and left for the lake.

The moment she reached there she saw him from the distance. It had been a week since she had seen him and her heart jumped seeing him. She lifted the skirt of her peach dress slightly to prevent it from getting dirty from the rain water and walked to him.

Klaus was lost in his painting when he heard someone say "I didnt know you knew Charlotte."

He turned towards her and smiled, for some reason and commented as he wiped his hand on the towel "I can say the same thing for you"

She smiled and relaxed for some reason, said "good morning" and then walked to his painting and said "do you do sketches too?"

He replied "good morning. Are you here to satisfy your curiosity about me?"

"No" she laughed and his heart sank. That laugh just brought back some good memories. He looked away from her and said "how are you liking London?"

She looked at his back for a moment itching to link her arm in his arm like Patience did with uncle Kol and felt lost at the distance between them. She startled from her thoughts when he asked again "what happened?" looking towards her.

She asked blushing "sorry, did you ask me something?"

Klaus asked after a moment of observing her "I asked, how are you liking London?"

"It is still new. Weather is very different but I have my family with me so that is good news, I guess."

He smiled and said "I suppose."

And then got quiet and continued his painting.

Hope felt very conscious and uncomfortable with this quiet, so after some time she asked "do you have a family? Any children, a wife?"

He looked towards her curiously, very few people asked him that. He slightly shook his head saying "I have siblings and nieces, nephew. You met them."

"Oh, yes! How could I forget that!" she laughed. "You have a big family here."

"Are you not married?"

Klaus at once said "you should go now" his tone becoming unintentionally harsh.

Hope suddenly felt like crying at his abrupt dismissal and nodded and started back towards the carriage.

* * *

Klaus cursed and turned toward her in time to see her running towards a carriage. He put his brush down angrily and took a deep breath to calm his angry. _She was just like Charlotte, how could he be so harsh to her. She was just curious._

* * *

Hope was really disappointed at what had happened with Klaus so when she entered the house, she headed upstairs when she heard Kaleb say "Hope…"

She paused and cleaned her eyes before turning towards him.

Kaleb's experienced eyes noticed the wetness and he walked to her and asked softly "what happened?"

She at once started to cry and said "I asked him if he was married and he got angry and … and to..ld me to leave."

"Oh my dear, you must understand that it is a hurtful subject for him." Kaleb said as he held her hand.

"Kaleb!" Jackson's voice startled them and he at once let go of her hands, feeling flustered for some reason.

* * *

Jackson could see Hope was crying. His eyes went to Kaleb looking flustered and felt a surge of anger in him.

"Hayley was asking for you Hope." Jackson said in a firm voice.

"Oh, I will go to her" as she started up.

"Kaleb come to the saloon" Jackson said.

Five minutes later, Jackson was asking him "why was she crying Kaleb? Did you do something to her?"

"father! You think I will hurt her?"

"Then why was she crying?" He asked

Kaleb thought for a moment for an excuse, for his father was still in dark about father daughter meetings and then said "she is still hurting about what aunt Hayley had told her about her father and I am having hard time convincing her to forgive him."

"Oh." Jackson said sympathetically this time. "yes, she should forgive him. Whatever mishap happened was between her parents and that shouldnt ruin her relationship with her father. He is her father. She shouldn't hate him for what was between her mother and him."

He said "father, my colleague and I are going to have a party next week. I thought it would be a good idea to have some distraction and get to know some people."

"Oh that is a wonderful idea."

"Will aunt Hayley not meet Hope's father?" He asked after slight hesitation.

"Right now she is dealing with some personal issue. I am sure she will. She has to meet him to tell him about Hope. I am talking to her. Let her get better first. Kaleb…"

"yes father?" he asked thinking about what they are planning.

"Are you happy with Hope?"

He looked at him and smiled "yes, I am."

"and she?"

"why don't you ask her that?" he asked.

"I want to know what you think. Of course she will not tell me."

"I think she is distracted right now with everything going on. Once things settled down, we will know but she seems happy" he replied. "I hope so" laughing self-consciously in the end.

After Kaleb left the room, Jackson sat down on the chair thinking about Hayley and Klaus and how should he persuade her to talk to him.

 ** _flashback Jackson_**

 ** _Four days ago_**

 _"_ _Jackson I dont want to meet him." She said_

 _"_ _why?"_

 _"_ _I just dont. Please give me some time. I just…."_

 _"_ _alright Hayley, whenever you are ready." he said "But you cannot postpone it for long. He deserves to know about Hope and living so close to him, she should meet him. You worked so hard these past sixteen years so that she does not hate her father. And now if you dont meet him, she will not meet him too."_

 ** _end flashback_**

Monday morning before leaving for the court, Klaus opened the envelop and stared at the invitation Alexander and Rebekah had send and felt flustered as he realized that Rebekah has arranged another fix-him-up-with-some-single-woman party this coming Saturday. After staring at it for a long time, he decided to make an appearance and then leave realizing that he and to indulge Rebekah these days in her delicate state with the fear of her exploding any day.

 **Saturday evening 15th August, 1819**

 **Rebekah's house**

He was looking down at the crowd and for some reason thinking about Hope Kenner and wondering if she didnt come to the lake in the morning because of how he talked to her last Saturday. The disappointing feeling, he had been feeling since morning was just making him angry for some reason. As he sipped the wine, a waiter had offered him, he turned to one direction as he felt a prickling feeling at the back of his neck and then he stared. And then with a sigh looked away cursing his imagination. Suddenly a voice, from behind him, said "go meet her."

He looked towards Kol and asked "who?"

"the woman you were staring at" Kol replied looking in that direction.

"she is not real!"

Kol said "looks pretty real to me Nik."

Klaus looked back towards the woman who had caught his attention and saw her laughing at something, the man standing next to her said. "it cannot be!" he said still not wanting to believe even though his heart was starting to raise and a ray of hope was starting in him.

When Kol said "it is" he spun towards him and asked "but how? How do you know? _Did you know?"_ his tone became incredulous towards the end, disbelief and shock reflecting in it.

"yes I did. Go meet her, Nik. You two should talk!"

"It seems that this is not your first time seeing her! How long have you known that she is in London, Kol?" He asked angrily, the initial shock wearing off.

"two weeks…."

"Two darn weeks? Does she know about me? Does she know that I am at this party? Is this party supposed to…" angry rising at each word. Everything was confused in his mind. Lots of thoughts were running through his mind.

"yes and no, she does not know that you are here" Kol said.

"I will deal with all of you later" he snapped as he headed towards the stars saying "two damn weeks."

Klaus started down the stairs. He could feel his legs shaking. Everyone seemed to have faded away; it was just him and her in this room just like when he would come home from the court and she would be waiting for him. It seemed last seventeen years never happened.

* * *

Hope smiled from behind the pillar she had been hiding behind and startled when Kaleb whispered against her ear "we should be ready for her wrath!"

"I will protect you" as she said smiling without looking towards her and unconsciously holding his hand saying "Look Kaleb, he still loves her. Uncle Kol was right. Look at his face. Oh…. "

* * *

Jackson smiled and asked "do you wish to dance?"

She said "you know I don't dance" as she looked around and then said "I dont know anyone here. Where are Kaleb and Hope?"

"Yes that is curious. They just vanished ever since we came here" Jackson looked around as the couple's danced.

She said "Jackson, I am thinking, now that I am feeling better, I should contact him. You are right, I should get this over with. I just wish father would talk to him. He didnt even come to the party."

He smiled, looked into her nervous face and said "yes, I think you should. And yes Ansel should see him too. Dont worry, he will. Just like you know that you had to. He knows that too. Now lets dance."

* * *

Klaus heart was beating out of his chest, he was so close to her, he couldn't believe it. All the questions he wanted to ask, the desire to clarify their situation, express his resentment for leaving him were jumbled up in his mind but right now he wanted to just hold her in his arms and then later, he would make her answer for each day of their time apart.

He said, as she raised her hand to hold the hand of he man standing opposite her "excuse me. I am afraid that I am to be the bearer of bad news for you. This dance, my lady, has promised me."

The word, my lady, flowed so easily from his tongue as if he has been using it for ages.

* * *

Jackson opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Hayley's expression change from relax to shock, smile slipped from her lips even though she had not once turned to look at the man addressing him. His eyes darted to the man standing next to her, his blue eyes, blond hair, a stubble and it took him less than ten seconds to know who he was. He curtseyed and ignoring the pleading in her eyes, he stepped back with a polite smile on lips and a small pit in his stomach for some reason.

* * *

Klaus took a deep breath lest it was a dream, took a step forward and then slowly turned towards her hoping it was not a dream but when she didnt disappear he felt his breathing stopping.

* * *

Hayley felt her heart racing so fast. He was looking so graceful that her knees were getting weak just standing so close to him. Her eyes went to his black dress coat parted at the breast exposing the frilly neckline of his white shirt and snug trousers and she couldn't help but remember the taunt body under him, the body that she was so familiar with and the nights they had spend together flashed right before her eyes and her cheeks started to burn and her heart picked up pace which she knew was not because of seeing him after so long but then she reminded himself of what he had done seventeen years ago and what he did to cover up his role in it but not wanting to make a scene and said "Klaus."

* * *

 ** _A/N: so what do you think? What do you think will happen? Will Hayley tell Klaus about Hope now? If she does, how will Klaus react about Hope? Will Klaus find out about Ansel? Jackson still does not Klaus Klaus's side of story. Will Hayley tell him that? Will Hayley be upset about how she was roped into all this? Klaus is. How will he react to be kept in dark for the past two weeks._**


	22. Chapter 22 Hidden treasures pt- 1

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. A couple of more chapters for this story. I hope you like this chapter too and for the guest who elaborated the idea of story for Klayley, thank you so much but right now, after finishing this one, I am going to take a break from writing. I might come back in a month or so or when inspiration strikes again but your idea is in my mind. I have noted it down for future musing :). Enjoy the chapter. Next two chapters will be really hard for Kluas, at least that is what I tried to show. Hopefully was succesful._**

* * *

He just stared at her, not trusting himself to say anything. She was there, within inches of him. Last seventeen years seemed to disappear, for a minute, but then the next minute they look like an endless journey with no destination in sight. His eye took in the changes on her face, the changes that are inevitable with advancing age. To him, it seemed like they had been staring at each other for a long time before he saw her mouth move. He asked "what?" his own voice sounding foreign to him.

She said in the same soft voice that he had been unsuccessfully trying to forget "I think we have been set up."

That brought him back to where they were and he asked incredulously _"is that what you have to say to me after all these years, Hayley?"_

She said "no, I have a lot to say but right now, I think we are being set up."

He asked "by whom? Did you not know Rebekah and Alexander are arranging this party?" anger starting to seep in his voice.

"oh" that was only what she could say and wondered _"Kaleb and Hope! His colleague. No wonder."_ and then panicked as a thought occurred to her _"does that mean Hope has met Klaus or her family? How? Kol!"_ as she recalled him telling her that he will come to London if she didnt tell him.

She asked "where is he?"

He asked, confused at how calm she was looking when he was bursting with anger "who?"

She hissed "Kol!" anger starting in her too and then she took a deep breath and dashed out of the hall not knowing that he was following her.

"Hayley!" He called her out as she reached the small patio connected to the hall, over looking in the garden.

She took a deep breath to calm her beating heart, realizing that she has to talk to him, now that he is here and she is here too. Hope is in the party too. His family is here too somewhere. They went all through this to get them together. They must talk. She has to come clean with him about Hope. She owed him that much despite what went down between them.

She turned towards him but didnt say anything as she couldnt help notice his graceful face, once boyish now manly and mature.

He walked to her, not taking his eyes off of her and said in a soft voice which didnt hide the underlying anger _"you left me Hayley!"_

 _'_ _oh, he wants to talk about that!'_ , she thought in dismay.

She said "I told you Klaus that if you ever break my trust…."

He interrupted her by saying "I never…"

"Please don't. Please dont start what lies you have told Kol and your family" she cut him off by saying angrily.

"Lies?" he asked in shock and then it hit him what she had said " _You knew?_ You knew that I didnt cheat on you and still you didnt contact me!" incredulous in his tone.

"Klaus you expect me to believe _that_? I saw you. I saw…. you" her voice broke and she felt her hands starting to tremble. She lifted her chin, determined not to cry, her hands clenched each other.

He said "your ring?"

She followed his gaze and said raising her chin again, looking directly into his eyes "I took it off the day you broke our vows" not wanting to tell him that it had taken her ten long years to take it off her ring, to start hating him, to harden her heart from him.

He stared at her in shock and then took a step towards her aggressively but when she took one back, he felt his heart crushed and he stopped advancing and said, trying to reason with her "if I had cheated on you, do you think I would have not married Camille? _I assume from your knowledge of other details that you know that too._ "

"You surprised me Klaus. You put all that blame on Camille, just to wash off the guilt you have been feeling for cheating on me!" her voice was rising with each word.

He snapped "lord! Do you think that low of me?"

She said matching his temper, the anger that had been building up in her for the past seventeen years at his deception bubbling up, coming out, harsher than she had expected "yes. I do. I can expect anything from _Mikaleson men_ , Elijah, your father and you…" her voice choked again and then she continued after taking a deep breath to calm down a bit "please I don't want to talk about what happened between us. Nothing you can say, will scratch that image from my mind. Nothing Klaus. I saw you two kissing each other _I saw!_ " she repeated, tears forming in her eyes now, to her dismay and she said "darn it" as she cleaned them.

She lifted her chin, looked up and caught him looking at her with heartbroken expressions and then her gaze went over his shoulder at the broken expressions of her daughter and from the looks of it, it seemed that she had overheard everything and Hayley's felt her heart sinking as she realized that she didnt want this. She didnt want Hope to see her parents fighting with each other.

He instinctively turned around to see what caught her attention. He stared at the young woman who kept on appearing on various occasions and then realized that probably Charlotte invited her. Before he could ask her to give them some privacy, he heard her say "Klaus…"

"Hayley I… please believe me…" but stopped when she shook her head saying "no. I… I have to tell you something. Something else. I wanted to tell you but you left me no choice Klaus when you cheated on me…"

"Hayley please, I never cheated on you. She kissed…." but she cut him off again and said "remember I told you that I am taking something of yours…." he snapped "I dont care what you took…." but stopped talking as her eyes again went over his shoulder and he looked back in frustration wanting that girl to leave. _Why was she still standing there? Cant she see that they were talking about something?_ He thought in frustration but before he could open his mouth, he heard her say "I was going to tell you that night after giving Camille her milk…"

He turned back towards her slowly and stared at her for what looked like an infinity and then his anger at her was gone replaced by something else, incredulous, shock, his eyes widened as it hit him what she was about to say, what she was implying and the words came out of their own accord "no. no. no. no. no. no… You wouldnt do that to me. Please tell me you didnt do that to me" he grabbed her arms and continued to look into her eyes with pleading eyes of his- pleading her to contradict what he was thinking but she didnt to his dismay. The tears were falling from her eyes and she said "I am sorry for hiding it from you. Not a day had gone by in the past sixteen…"

 _"_ _No!"_ he shouted and let her go, stepped back and then turned towards Hope who was still standing there, with tears falling from her eyes now. All their meetings, her interaction with his family flashed through his mind. His fingers raked through his hair, still not believing it. "No, she wouldnt do that to me" he kept saying that in his mind. "It is all a dream. I will wake up any moment." He who was praying not ten minutes ago for it not to be a dream, was desperately hoping that it was a dream and he would wake up any moment and see that this has not happened. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them and she was still there, crying now. He stepped back again, repeating in daze "no. You cannot do that to me."

At that instant she realized that she would have preferred for him to shout and be angry and demand an explanation instead of how he was reacting and her heart was breaking for him and she desperately wished at the moment that she could reverse the clock and tell him. She started towards him "Klaus…" when he looked towards her with murderous expressions, an expressions she had only once seen when that man was trying to rape her before he had fired that pistol. The pit in her stomach became much bigger.

He felt at loss, his mind was blank yet there were so many emotions he was feeling right now. Betrayal and failure were the two on the top. With daze steps he walked to his daughter, his eyes blurry. He stopped couple of feet from her and looked at her face and then his eyes went to her hands and he saw the ring, the ring that he had noticed before too on the two occasions they had met but not given it a second thought to, when she was a nobody to him but now, that ring made him realize what it meant and at the same time, it hit him how much time had passed. _She is married. He missed everything. She is married. His sixteen years old daughter was married. She was a woman and he missed everything. First time she stood up, her first step, when she spoke, when she cried in her sleep, her walking down the aisle. He missed every thing._ He tried to smile but his jaws were locked and then he stepped back and started towards the ballroom when he heard a soft pleading voice "are you leaving?"

He looked back at her and then walked to her and hesitantly, gingerly picked up her left hand, his thumb rubbed her ring unconsciously and his heart broke once again but he said softly "not forever."

His gaze went to Hayley looking at them from distance and as he watched, her hand swiped across her cheek and he knew she was crying too but he was too crushed to want to confront her or anyone. He looked back at the young woman who was a stranger to him a few minutes ago and said firmly this time "not forever. You?"

She shook her head eagerly, tears falling from her eyes and he saw her gulp. He whispered "it seems that you knew about me. I feel at disadvantage."

"I grew up making pictures of you. Painting you" Hope confessed in teary voice.

He felt he would explode with grief at what he had lost, the consequences of one misunderstanding were much bigger than he had expected. He knew he would break any minute now. Not wanting that to happen in front of his daughter, whom he was meeting first time, he said "forgive me … my love. I …" he let go of her hand and turned and left her standing there heartbroken, not because she felt rejected but because her heart went out for him.

People were still dancing as he made his way through the room wanting to kill anyone in his path starting with his own family. _They knew. They knew and they hid it from him! How could they? How could she? Why was he punished so severely for something that was not even his fault._ The moment he stepped out, he felt he could breath but then he yelled furiously. He yelled really loud, once again, as he clutched his hair in his fist in anger, startling the horses of the carraiges.

He looked up, stared into the dark and then dashed back in and storming through the guests, he reached the patio where he had left her but stopped when he noticed her being hugged by someone, the same someone who she was going to dance with. He felt energy drained from his body and his feet staggered and he fell back a bit. And then, in anger, he dashed to them and said "excuse me"

Hayley jumped back from Jackson's embrace and hastily wiped her eyes but Klaus continued in the same cold voice "I am sorry for interrupting but I must talk to _my wife._ "

She gasped "I am not your …" when he hissed, dangerously stepping close to her "dont even think about finishing that sentence, Hayley. You very well know that you are still my wife."

Jackson felt the situation was getting out of control so he said clearing his throat "I think you both should talk in the privacy of a room"

"No. I dont want to talk to him, Jackson" she said, now afraid of his anger, the anger that was now starting to surface and she had an idea that it had not really reared it's ugly head yet. "I came here to tell him about Hope and to get divorce." As soon as the words were out, she held her breath for his outburst which he knew was inevitable.

Klaus felt air sucked out of his lungs but before he could say anything Jackson said "Hayley…." but she stopped him by saying "Klaus I want a divorce. Hope is your daughter. You can be part of her life but not mine. I want a divorce."

He said through his teeth "I am not giving you a divorce Hayley."

"I will file for it Klaus. I will get the best judge…"

He interrupted her angrily "well you are looking at him and he will never agree to giving one."

"You became a judge?" totally taken by surprise she commented in awe but then she said "I.."

"I need an explanation, Hayley. Why would you do that to me? What did I do to deserve to be punished this badly? You hid the fact that I was a father. Why?" He didnt even care about that man standing next to her and asked her, his tone changing from anger to begging to pleading, to disbelief and finally back to anger.

She said angrily and incredulously that he does not understand that "you cheated on me Klaus. How do you expect…"

"I told you that I didnt cheat on you. When will you believe me?" he almost shouted and noticed Jackson's startled expressions from the corner of his eyes.

He looked towards him and said in a slightly controlled voice "am I to be grateful to you for being with there for her and my… my daughter for the past seventeen years?" but unable to keep the bitterness out of the tone.

Jackson started "actually…"

"no Jackson!" realizing what he was about to say. It was not the time to tell him about Ansel. Too much had already been told. He was angry. He was hurt. Finding out that his father whom he already thought abandoned him will break him. Her heart was beating really fast and a part of her wanted to comfort him at the hurt she had caused him by hiding about Hope. It was bigger than she had imagined. Even if he cheated on her, he deserved to know about his daughter. He loved her even without meeting her, she had gathered in that short time since she had told him about Hope that he loved her, the loved the idea of the child. "Yes Klaus. And … and our daughter…." her voice choked up at "our" but continued "Hope is married to Jackson's son. Kaleb"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled that man standing next to Hope and the first thought that occurred to him was she was too young to be married.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and said "Hayley, I will not give you a divorce because I still love you. I am furious with you right now and slightly shy of strangling you for what you have done to me but I will still not give you divorce. We are still married."

He noticed once again Jackson's expressions and realized that there was something going on between them and his heart sank. _Has she been with him? No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't have a relationship with another man. She wants a divorce. If she was in a relationship with another man, she wouldn't have wanted a divorce._ He told himself and felt some relief but the fear was still there.

Jackson cleared his throat, his heart sinking at the realization that her husband still loved her and said "this is the worst possible scenario, I had imagined in my mind, whenever I thought about how will we meet."

Klaus looked towards him, wanting to punch the guy standing so close to her but said "I am sorry for making it hard for both of you. I shouldn't have reacted that badly" sarcasm dripping in each word he uttered as his eyes went back to Hayley who flinched under his cold stare. "I should just have happily hugged my daughter whom I didnt know about until fifteen minutes ago, whose life I missed, not just by one day but bloody sixteen years and let the bygones be bygones" The steel in his tone making her nervous, for she didnt remember him that way.

Jackson said smiling "I didnt mean that Klaus. In fact from what I had imagined, you are taking it better. If it were me in your place… well .. that would have been bad. What I think is sensible to do right now is that you should visit my residence tomorrow and you both should talk where there is no interruption. Talk about what to do about your err marriage and about Hope. She does not deserve to be in this war between her parents."

Klaus eyes went to him and then towards Hayley looking very nervous. But Jackson continued "we should go back in. It appears that our children and your family had gone through all this trouble to get you both together. Lets not ruin their efforts and try to be civil for their sake. We all love our families and don't want to hurt them."

Klaus said coldly "we have a lot to talk Hayley. Tomorrow. I suppose Kol knows where you live."

He offered her his arm, looking at Jackson daring him to object but to his relief he didnt. Hayley looked at Jackson pleadingly but he just smiled at her encouragingly and stepped back and walked back to the ballroom.

"One dance Klaus" she said.

"and here I thought all your dances were mine!" he said bitterly without looking towards her and then led her back to the hall.

The music was still playing. A few people were still dancing. His gaze scanned the room and fell on his family members but he continued to look and finally found whom he was looking for, standing next to the young man he had seen in this very house a few days ago. As he watched, he leaned in towards her and it took all his will power to not pull that man away from his daughter but a moment later, his daughter spun towards them and he saw her hand go to her mouth and the man hand went to her shoulder.

Hayley startled when she heard him ask "is she happy?"

She followed his gaze, steering them away from a very pregnant Rebekah's misty stare, softly crying Davina standing close to Kol with his arm around her waist and a smiling Freya and looked at Hope standing near Kaleb. She whispered "Kaleb is a very good boy Klaus. I have known him since he was eight…" her tone became soft and his heart ached at feeling that love for their daughter, the love they should have shared.

but he asked again "is she happy?"

"I think so. He takes good care of her."

He turned her towards him and held her hand while other went behind her back and asked "why?"

A chill went through her body at being held by him so possessively as if last seventeen years never happened but at the same time she felt his fingers digging into her waist, showing her how angry he was. She said "Klaus, please don't do that right now."

"You will have to answer me Hayley. I didn't deserve this. Even if I cheated on you, which I didn't, I didn't deserve this."

She looked into his eyes and said "and I didnt deserve your betrayal Klaus."

"I never…"

"please dont. I told you I dont believe it."

He said in an icy tone 'if you think that this discussion is over then you are wrong, my dear…"

"Dont call me that. I am not that anymore." She snapped.

"You are and you always will be. I intend to take you back in my life. You are moving to our house _with me_. You are my wife and…."

"No" and stopped moving.

"I dare you to try Hayley" he said angrily and then let her go and said "enjoy the party" and left the room leaving her standing alone, which she realized to her dismay has never happened before- he had never left her alone in such anger and resentment ever before.

* * *

Hope looked towards Kaleb in worry when she saw him storming out of ballroom who said "everything will be alright"

When she still looked worried, he looked at her face, her eyes following him leaving the hall and whispered "do you want to talk to him?"

She looked towards him desperately "I…"

"go" he smiled as he squeezed her hand.

Hope smiled as a fat tear fell from her eye "thanks" and then headed toward aunt Freya who was standing near Rebekah.

He looked up when he heard a soft knock at the door. Not wanting to see anyway, he continued to smoke and drink when the door opened and he looked up and said "I need priv…" but stopped when he saw Hope standing there. He slowly put his cigar down and leaned forward. She looked nervous but walked inside and gently closed the door behind her, looked towards him and said "aunt.. aunt Freya told me where to find you."

He felt his throat chocking but then said "I am sorry about early."

She smiled "Kaleb thought you would be unhappy when you will find out."

He asked abruptly "are you happy?"

She started excitedly "about meeting you? Of course. I have been dreaming about seeing you since I was seven years old. Mama had told me so many stories about you." She laughed softly, two dimples appeared in her cheeks and his heart stopped beating and then she continued "in the beginning all the stories were about a prince and a princess but then one day when I was ten years old Kaleb told me that the prince in those stories was you and I knew."

His heart was breaking at what he had missed, he smiled and said "I am glad to hear that but I was asking about Kaleb…. Are you happy with him?"

She smiled and said "yes. He…." turned red but then said "he has been my friend since we were young."

"good" he smiled openly this time, feeling relieved that at least his daughter was happy.

He continued to look towards her with longing, wanting to ask so many questions but didn't know where to start when she blurted "are you telling the truth?" with pleading in her tone and flush on her cheeks.

He asked "about what?"

"Did you really not cheat on her? Was it all a misunderstanding?" she asked desperately.

He slowly stood up not believing his daughter knew about it. He said "Hope…" his voice broke once again.

She continued "mama never told me all those years but when she came back from BedFord, she was so upset and when I wouldnt let it go, she finally told me. I just want to know, if you didnt cheat on her then why are you not married to aunt Camille?" her voice shook with emotion and her eyes watered.

He strolled to her and held her hand and said "I never cheated on your mother, Hope. I loved her, I still love her."

"But she said that she saw you…" her cheeks were turning red talking about such an intimate thing with her father.

He felt flustered not knowing how to talk to his daughter, whom he had just met, about such a personal thing and said "sometimes what we see is not what is happening, Hope. Please trust me. I never cheated on her."

She looked into his eye and said softly "Kaleb said the same thing after uncle Kol told us what really happened."

"He seems to be an intelligent man" Klaus said smiling, how easily he was smiling.

"he is" she said. "He is a doctor."

She looked at him, opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

Klaus asked smiling softly "what? What is it?" It hit him even after all this hurt and anger how easy was for him to smile in her presence.

She asked hesitantly "can I… Can I hug you?"

Klaus felt the smile slip form his face and his heart shattered. His daughter was asking to be hugged when his nieces and nephews would take that privilege without his permission.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak and opened his arms and engulfed his daughter in them, for the first time. A blast of emotions attacked him at that moment- the emotions which were very different from what he felt when his nieces hugged him. There were no words to describe them. It was too overwhelmed. One second he felt his heart was exploding and the other moment he felt at peace, as if he had come into a shade after being in the sun for so long and a moment later he realized that she was crying and heard her whisper "I used to envy my friends so much when they would hug their father. Uncle Jackson was there but.." Klaus felt his body stiffening at Jackson's name and felt a furry that he got to spend all this time with his daughter. "Whenever I would be upset about it, Kaleb would tell me that one day I will meet you and now I am here and I cannot believe it."

They both startled and she jumped back from him when the door opened and then immediately followed by Freya saying "oh I am sorry. I wanted to make sure you found him. I will leave you two alone." She closed the door and left.

Hope hastily wiped her eyes and turned back towards Klaus just in time to see him turn away from her but not before she saw a glistering in her eyes. She said "I.. I think I should go back."

He looked towards her, not wanting to let her out of his sight but he knew that she had to go. She was married! Her place was with her husband. He thought in frustration still unable to believe it. He said "I will come visit tomorrow."

She asked excitedly "promise?"

He smiled sadly at her excitement "yes. Your mother and I have a lot to talk about."

She took a step towards him and said gingerly "I might be young as Kaleb keeps on reminding me but I am quiet intelligent."

"oh?" Klaus interested.

Hope flushed but continued in her usual candid manner "I understand why she never told you about me. Before I knew everything, what really happened, she told us that she left you for greater good, so that uncle Elijah's child would have a father. As for me, what you didnt know you wouldn't have missed…" her voice choked and seeing him close his eyes in anguish, she asked "would you have missed me if…."

He looked up at once and saw the intelligent girl gone and replaced by that vulnerable girl and walked to her and pulled her in his arms saying fiercely "dont you for a moment think that just because I didnt know about you, I didnt love you. Your mother and I always wanted to have children and I have been in love with that child even without knowing about her since before she was born."

He felt her body relax and then she continued in the same composed voice "but now I know why she really left you and I still understand why she never told you about me. For mama trust is really important and in her eyes, you broke it…I wish, she had talked to you…"

Before he could say anything, she turned and left the room sobbing.

She took a deep breath trying to catch her breath and then went back to the hall. The moment she entered, her eyes searched for him and spotting him, she dashed to him and whispered "can we go?"

"what happened Hope?"

"I want to go. Please."

He asked "did something happened with him?"

She said on the verge of crying "He is so heartbroken Kaleb. I cannot see him like that. Please lets go."

When Klaus entered the hall after gaining composure to talk to Hope, she was heading towards the door with her husband. _Her husband!_ he thought angrily. His gaze met Hayley's across the room and became steel. The woman he loves so dearly was here and he was feeling nothing but hate and resentment for her right now. Hate! he had never thought he would feel that way about her. She deprived him of everything. They continued to look towards each other, his angry gaze, her guilty gaze and then she turned when Jackson said something to her.

Hayley said softly "alright, lets go" her heart breaking for Klaus. She turned to look where he was standing but he was gone and her heart sank. He will never forgive her for this! She knew that and feeling depressed she turned to leave too.

* * *

An hour after the guests were gone, around eleven at night, everyone was sitting in the withdrawing room looking somber even after such a successful gathering George asked "where is Niklaus?"

"He was in the study last time I checked." Freya said.

But before anyone could say anything else Kol said "Nik" and they all turned towards him as he entered the room.

Klaus looked at his siblings for a moment and then he was screaming "how dare you? You all knew she was back and I have a daughter and you hid from me!"

Rebekah started, flinching at his outburst even though she had an idea that it will come "Klaus, Hayley was sick and…"

"Sick! not dead! I could have seen her. Two damn weeks. I cannot believe it! You all continued to meet her and I , her father was not allowed to meet her"

"Niklaus, please calm down" Freya said and then there was a gasp and Rebekah said "oh… Alexander…"

They all looked towards her as she grabbed her husband hand and Klaus's fingers went to his hair and he snapped "where is the midwife?" worry for his sister overtaking his anger.

Half an hour later, Klaus was pacing in the corridor panicking at Rebekah's condition and his outburst at her in this condition of hers, when Freya said "there is nothing we can do right now except to wait so I suggest we all go to sleep. Alexander is with her. Kol is here, the midwife is here. Niklaus stay the night. You know the guest room. It is all ready. Go rest."

Klaus nodded and asked "did I trigger her ….?" unable to finish the sentence.

Freya smiled and said "no, it was her time."

He relaxed and was about to turn when Freya said "Niklaus…"

He turned back to her and from her expressions he realized what she was about to say and when she said "you found her! I know you are upset at all of us but you found her and that is what matters" he felt his heart crushing. He nodded and left her without another word.

* * *

Hope turned towards Kaleb and whispered "are you sleep?"

He turned towards her and said "no. Do you want to talk about him?"

"Yes" she whispered excitedly.

He said in the same soft voice "I am listening."

She said "I believe him."

"About?"

"he didn't cheat on mama" she explained.

Kaleb continued to look towards her without another word and then said "did he say that to you?"

"me and mama, Kaleb. I asked him and he said that sometimes what we see is not what really happened."

Kaleb smiled and then said "I dont want to raise your hopes, my dear, but I agree with that."

"But mama is not willing to give him benefit of doubt. She is not willing to even talk about it. She has been so quiet since we have come back."

"Do you want her to ?" he asked raising on his elbow and for the first time it hit him what his wife wanted.

She turned red and said "if… if he loves her and she…. You said yourself …" and stopped talking.

He said "Hope, they both are very hurt right now. Dont push them into each other. Let them resolve their issues."

Hope huffed and was about to say something when he said gently raising her chin with his finger "dont pout, my dear. I am your husband and am just trying to tell you to be realistic about all of this."

"but Kaleb…"

"you want them together, I understand that. But it will not happen until they want it."

"we got married when you didnt want to" she counteracted.

He continued to look towards her for a minute and then said softly "yes we did but it does not work like that for everyone."

She sighed and said "I know she is angry at me and you and still she has not said anything to either of us. Why?"

"if we are lucky we might have dodged the bullet because of what she might be going through right now" Kaleb said as he laid back to his original position and continued to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

She realized during changing her clothes that she was so depressed at what had happened that she had not even expressed her anger towards Hope and Kaleb for pulling this off but then she thought, _how can she be angry at them. She wanted to meet her father and must have wanted them to meet thinking, from her anger that her mother might not want to meet her father._ She sat on the bed in daze and then the tears started to fall as she recalled his reaction at finding out about Hope. Everything else, seeing his family which was once hers too faded and she just remembered his ash white face when he had realized what she had hidden from him. The way he had refused to believe that she would hide such a thing from him. The guilt intensifying in her. He didn't deserve that. He had been so kind to her, he didn't deserve this severe punishment. Punishment, for a crime that didn't justify this type of punishment. And then her thoughts went towards what he told her about him not cheating on her. She wondered in frustration "everyone is saying the same thing. Of course they will say what he had told them." But then his pleading face flashed before her eyes and the earnestness with which he was telling her that he didnt cheat on her made her confused and she wondered _'did she react impulsively? Did she make a decision about his and her life, just on basis of one misunderstanding? Missed the life with her parents. They are gone, died. Her sister, she has no idea where she is. Did she make a big mistake?'_ But how is it possible? She asked herself. " _You saw them. How can you not believe what you saw? No, it was not a mistake."_ She said to herself and closed here eyes. One thing she was sure before her eyes closed was that he will not give her the divorce easily and she was still in love with him even after he cheated on her. The realization hit her so hard that she started to cry again and buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sound.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, as he couldn't stop thinking about her. Divorce, she wants divorce. No he will never give her that. She is still his wife. Why does she want divorce now? That man! It must be because of him. Jackson. He is the reason she wants divorce. No, he will not lose her, her and Hope. His heart jumped as it hit him again, really hard, harder than the last time that he was a father. _All the time, he had thought about having a child of his own whenever he held his nieces and nephews, not knowing that he was father all along. She has not done right by him,_ he punched the pillow angrily. _He will make her regret what she did to him. He will never give her divorce. They will have their family- the family they always wanted to be. Children. They can have more children. They will. He will not let her out of his sight again._ He kept telling himself that. Hope. A smile appeared on his lips as her face flashed before his eyes. What a pretty name just like her! Suddenly he recalled their wager. If she won, she could name their first born. She did win; eyes were on her. She did get to name their child, he smiled sadly as the memory faded away. At that moment, lying on the bed, with no sleep in his eyes, it hit him that the deprivation he had felt in the past seventeen years, by not having a relationship with her, was nothing as compared to what he had lost by not having Hope in his life. _He will never forgive her for that. She is married. She is sixteen and married. How could she do that? She is not ready to become a woman then why…._ The thought of his daughter sharing a bed with a man just made him very nervous and sick. But she is happy. A small voice said. He continued to have these thoughts which were confusing him to no bound and the sleep was no where near his eyes.

* * *

Jackson was lying on the bed trying to make sense of what had happened in the party. His heart was sinking as he kept thinking about the sincerity on Klaus's face. He realized that even though his heart was not ready to accept it but his mind was telling him that he was not lying. The possibility that there might have been a misunderstanding was not acceptable to him. That meant, Hayley will go back to him. He realized in shock and for the first time ever he became scared of losing her even though never before he had really thought about wanting her for himself. There was a distant dream that he had but never really thought it was possible until she asked him to come to England with him. Even then he had kept his heart objective and not go with the flow because deep down he knew that she still loved him. The fact that she wanted to make new memories was a proof that those memories still haunted her. Every day since he had arrived in London, he had feared that her feelings will come back once she sees him again but finding out he never cheated on her was another incentive for her to go back to her. Her trust was never broken, her love was still there albeit buried right now. He looked towards the door when it opened and Ansel walked in.

When Ansel entered the room, he saw Jackson staring at the ceiling. He asked him "how was the evening? Did you meet him?"

Jackson said reluctantly "I am starting to think that your son still loves his wife and there was a misunderstanding between Hayley and Klaus."

"What do you mean? What happened?" he asked

Jackson said "he is insisting that he didnt cheat on her and he will not give her divorce."

Ansel stared at him and then laid down on the bed.

When he didnt comment, Jackson asked in surprise "you are not surprised by this?"

He replied "I am not."

"why?" he asked

"Kol said the same thing. I dont know what to believe but he is still unmarried." Ansel said with broken heart.

"when?" Jackson asked as he sat up.

"when he came to meet us after coming back from BedFord. Kaleb and I, even though didnt believe him, we thought that Hope should meet her father but Hayley was sick so we thought of keeping it away form her. If you had known you would have told her."

"Hope had been meeting her father? I thought that she had only met her family! Tonights gathering made me realize that she had met them but her father? She had met him before?"

"yes, she had."

There was quiet in the room broken by Ansel's broken voice "so my son never cheated on his wife?"

Jackson looked towards the man and his heart went out to the man, for he realized what he had done and if it was all based on a misunderstanding then all was for nothing; leaving this country to be with his daughter-in-law and grandchild because he was too angry at his son for treating his wife like that.

* * *

Next morning, around seven thirty, Klaus was pacing outside Rebekah's room anxious and worried, when Freya came out and said "Niklaus, you pacing here is not helping anyone. Go rest. I will…" but stopped talking when the door opened and Alexander came out and said "she wants you."

He dashed into the room and saw Rebekah lying on the bed supported by a few pillows. He walked to her when she said in a pained voice "there is nothing you can do here. Go to her. Talk to her."

"Rebekah.. I…" he was torn between what to do. Stay with his sister or go to the person whom he had been looking for, for the past seventeen years, daughter he had not met before.

The choice was made easier by Rebekah saying "Nik, go. I am telling you to go. Talk to her. Talk to your daughter" and groaned in pain.

* * *

Hayley was sitting in the saloon drinking tea that she had asked the footman to bring, to relieve the headache she had been having since she had woken up an hour ago, much earlier than anyone woke up on a Sunday. The impending meeting with Klaus in which she knew she would have to explain to him further why she hid about Hope and tell him about Ansel was making her very nervous. He will be heartbroken on finding about Ansel, for that was different than finding about Hope; with Hope he had no clue about her existence but he knew about his father and already a feeling of abandonment plagued him and when he will find out he was abandoned again, he will be break down. But he had to know. It was about time he knew about his father. She looked towards the door when footman said "mistress, lord Niklaus Mikaelson is here to see you."

"send him in" with panicked heart she said.

She stood up and hastily fixed her dress. So early, what is he doing here so early? She wondered. She looked up when the door opened again and he entered the room and the footman retreated after closing it behind him.

He walked to her without saying a word, hie eyes fixed on her. She could see anger bubbling in him and then he said "Rebekah is having her baby right now."

"Oh!" she said excitedly and then wondered _'why is he telling her that?'_

"I told you this so that you realize how important is to for me to be here right now" When she still remained quiet, he asked "why?"

She suddenly snapped "How can you not understand that Klaus? You broke my trust just like Elijah did!"

He felt she slapped him. He stepped towards her and said aggressively "I never broke your trust Hayley. I never did that. _You are comparing me with what Elijah did?!_ I am still unmarried, waiting for you to come back to me. Still believing that you were alive somewhere. _Seventeen years Hayley! Don't you dare compare me with what Elijah did to you!"_

She shook her head saying while her core shook by the intensity of what he had said "that is your word against me. I saw you two kissing, Klaus. Don't lie to me. You have broken my trust…."

"Bloody Hell Hayley" he caught her in his arms and before she could react he planted a kiss on her lips, so aggressive that it sucked the air out of her body. She tried to free herself, push him back but he had pinned her against him and then the kiss lost all its anger and became soft, very soft and then his forehead was touching hers and their lips had parted and he was breathing heavily against her. She whispered "please dont" as she pushed him away from her.

"You are still my wife."

She said "not any more."

He said "I have not given you divorce and will never give you that. In fact you will move in my apartment form today. The apartment I had bought the day you decided to leave me. Remember I told you I wanted to tell you something. This was it and what happened between Camille and me."

She stared at him with shocked eyes, torn between wanting to believe him and not. He grabbed her hands in his and led her to the chair, sat her down opposite him and said "Hayley, please listen to me."

When she remained quiet he said "two days after you left, I was coming to look for you in London, Camille came to me and told me that she asked you to bring that milk for her and she wanted us to get caught …."

"no no. Stop please. Stop…"

"why don't you believe me?" he asked in a tone mixed with desperation and anger.

"Because I saw you" tears were falling from her eyes.

"And I saw you hugging Jackson. Should I take some thing from it too? Did you have a relationship…." a smack on his cheek stopped him from continuing.

He gritted his teeth realizing that he was right, she wouldnt cheat on him and felt relieved and said "I want you to move in with me."

"I want divorce. Jackson had asked me to marry him" and took herself by surprise that her heart didnt waver at the blatant lie she told him.

"you are already married."

"not for long"

"Fine, file it then. I will see who grants it" he said angrily and started towards the door but stopped and turned back to her and said "Hayley, dont forget that you are the only one whose trust is broken. You broke mine too when you took something of mine without telling me and punish me so harshly."

She looked at him guilty and said desperately "I am sorry for that but if you had known you wouldn't have let me go. I know how much you wanted a child and cared about m…" stopped talking "

He dashed to her saying aggressively "what Hayley? Me! Say it. If you believed that all these years then why are you denying me right now?"

"Because it was never a matter of love Klaus. It was my trust you broken. I saw you kiss her" she replied softly.

He asked angrily "and how long did you take to come up with this punishment for me? How long did you see me kissing her because I pushed her back the moment, she kissed me."

"Klaus!" she said on the verge of tears. The doubt shaping up in her mind. For the tenth time since last night, she questioned herself "did she judge him?"

He continued to look towards her and then stepped back and was leaving when she said "Klaus…."

He looked towards her and said softly "what?"

"there is something I have to tell you" she said softly.

"What? Another child?" he added bitterly.

She shook her head and said "no."

He looked at her face and with a sigh said "Hayley, I cannot take any more suspense. Please, just tell me"

She said "sit down please."

He looked at her curiously, even seeing her hurt him, seeing her so aloof, demanding divorce. How can she? but went to sit down.

She said sitting opposite him "the day I left you… I hid in a carriage. The coach driver was a very kind man and he helped me, took me to London and then he took me to the station where I met Jackson. Jackson was leaving for America. He lived there. I didn't know what to do. I didnt know anyone. I couldn't go back…"

"you could" he interrupted her. "You could have asked me!"

 _"_ _and what Klaus? You would have said that you didnt or that you would never leave me because of our vows or that you loved me. Do you think that would have changed my mind? Mended my trust? I saw everything. You just said that you saw me with Jackson and I know what went through your mind Klaus. I saw that seed of doubt even before you voiced them. I saw them yesterday. If you can make a conclusion from that hug then…."_

He cut her angry outburst by his angrily encounter "but I didnt make the conclusion. It crossed my mind but I knew that you wouldn't cheat on me…."

She stared at him in shock, at his trust in her. Her heart sank at the level of trust he was showing in her. Did she make a mistake? She asked herself again and her heart sank further. She shook her head telling herself that she should concentrate on something else right now, took a breather and then continued "please let me finish. This is important" when she saw him interrupting.

"in impulse I decided to go to America, perhaps because I had no intention of going back to you. That coach driver was still with me."

As the words sank in, he scooted forwards, his heart fluttered with fear thinking of the worst possible thing that could have happened.

"When he suggested that he will go with me to America, I got scared. I thought he was after me but the day we were leaving he told me once more to go back to you. That was his tenth time telling me to go back. I was very furious at why he was pushing me back so I told him to leave me alone. It was not his business. I think the pregnancy and everything that happened was starting to take a toll on me and … that was when he told me who he was."

"Who?" he asked curiously but something in his bones told him that he didnt want to hear it.

"Klaus…. his name was … his name was Ansel Mikaelson."

* * *

 ** _A/N: As you can see the revelations are not done yet and so is his reaction lol. But until now what did you think? What did you like best? His reaction to finding out about Hope or finding out about his father? About their confrontation?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen? Will Klaus agree to divorce? Will she move in with him? How will he be able to convince her because she is not ready to be convinced. Do you think Hayley does not want to be convinced because of the same thing as Ansel/Jackson had been thinking (if she accepts it then it was all for nothing)?_**


	23. Chapter 23 Hidden treasures pt-2

**_A/N: You guys are great :). The reviews are so nice and it makes me happy that you can relate to the characters which is always my intention. Most of you, I have realized esp from Hopelovepeace and Miley's comment that they are thinking along the same lines as I am which really pleases me because that means that the story is not really unrealistic. You will see what I mean in this chapter :). I feel really bad for Klaus in all of this esp in the previous chapter and this coming chapter but still I dont fault Hayley for what she did because like Miley pointed out, she didnt do it to hurt him. She still loves him, it was all a misunderstanding for US but not for her. It was really real for her and she has been stung once. Yes she jumped to conclusion but isn't it realistic for a person in her position to do so? I hope i am doing justice to both characters._**

 ** _So this is a really long chapter. I wanted to break it into two but then decided against it because this way it is more fun. I hope you like it :)_**

* * *

He stared at her in shock for a minute and then stood up saying coldly "Hayley my father is dead."

She too stood up saying "Klaus you once said to me that no one knew where he was. Dead or still alive."

"No, my father is dead."

She looked at him sympathetically, knowing well what he was going through, the evening in his studio when he had told her about his father flashed before her eyes. She could still feel him on her body-the desperation, the feeling of betrayal at that abandonment and the desire to be comforted, the way he had taken her against that door and later when he had painted her, painted her for the first time. Her body shivered as it had, when he had touched her that night. Shaking her head she said in the soft voice "your father is very much alive Klaus.."

He stared at her in shock "is?"

"Klaus, he is here. Your father is here" she continued in the same soft voice.

"No. no. it is impossible." he said.

She walked to the table and rang the bell. A moment later a footman came in. She asked "is father awake?"

"mistress, he went out for a walk with Mr. Kenner."

"Oh… when he comes please inform me" she said before dismissing him.

She looked towards him with pity at his ash white face.

Every logic in his mind was telling him that it was not possible but her face was telling an entirely different story and his heart sank with the realization that she was not fibbing with him. He felt he had lost rest of the energy in his body to stand up, his mind went numb and he muttered "He is here and still does not want to meet me."

She at once said "I asked him to let me tell you first bout hope…"

He looked at her and after a moment said "you never were a good liar Hayley. He.. he doesn't want to meet me because… because he thinks that I betrayed you…" as if a light bulb switched on .

Before Hayley could say anything he continued in daze looking down at his hands "he abandoned me. You left me. Everyone abandoned me."

She stepped towards him impulsively and said "Klaus dont do this to yourself."

 _"_ _why not?_ he shouted in anger and she stopped in her track as he stepped back from her "You left me. He left me. He never came back for me. _Did he know about me? You met him in BedFord. Before you left with him, did he know about me. He did!_ "

"Yes, he knew about you. Klaus, he has suffered a lot. You should talk to him. Esther was married and had more children with Mikael. He thought if he went back, it would ruin her marriage with Mikael. He loved her. Yes your father loved her but she loved Mikael. He sacrificed his love and his time with you for their kids. How could he go back to the house where the love of his life live…" her voice broke as she realized how similar their situations were, a thought that had plagued her many times in the past seventeen years. She composed herself reminding herself that Klaus cheated on her and continued "Klaus he spend the last seventeen years giving what he could to our daughter- Hope. He was there when she was born, when she walked for the first time and …. and when she got married."

He shook his head feeling devastated as he said in a defeated voice "do you have any idea what you have done to me? Made me suffer! You have made me realize what a failure I am. Today I have finally understood what a failure _and a loser_ I am. A man who couldnt hold on to anything in his life. I couldnt love my wife enough for her to have faith in me. You deprived me of my own daughter Hayley. You made me miss all the time in the world with her and my father! If he is really my father! I dont know why he never bothered to embrace me before and _don't you dare give me the reason that you gave me_ but he abandoned me again because he believed in you which _you_ based on something that was not a full picture and if he is not my father then this is the horrible jest you are playing at me" his voice rising at each word, anger overtaking the defeat, causing her to flinch, never ever seeing him like this before, the veins in his neck sticking out, no shine in his eyes "I will never forgive you for this Hayley."

Hayley felt that each word of his was making a new hole in her heart and the pit in her stomach became much bigger as it dawned on her what he was implying and said, on the verge of tears, her voice shaking "Klaus….I didnt take him from you… I didnt. You cheated…He wanted to come with me because his son cheated on his… his wife…." tears fell down from her eyes and then in a relatively composed voice she continued "I am sorry about Hope… I feel so guilty for not telling you about her but I was upset and was not thinking of the impact it would have on you and then it was too late. You would have wanted me back in your life out of responsibility…."

He asked in an icy tone, cutting her off "when will you move in with me?"

"I will not." she said gently shaking her head, wiping her eyes.

"Alright. Then we will go through the court"

"I am here for one year…"

"you are here forever."

"Hope lives in America."

"your husband lives in London."

"Klaus, dont do this, please. I have decided to accept Jackson's proposal."

"You cannot until you are divorced, which I am not giving you."

There was a knock at the door and it opened and two man entered as he turned towards it. He vaguely registered Jackson saying something to the older one and then leave. He didnt need Hayley to tell him who he was. Every bone in his body was screaming at him who that man was. He felt a surge of emotions in him, the emotions that he had been feeling since yesterday, only getting intensified now, seeing her again, finding out about their daughter, her asking for divorce and now his father. _No, he cannot deal with this right now. All of it at once. No…._ He felt like exploding, his heart was going to explode, it was too heavy. He realized that it was not this heavy even when he and found that letter and realized that she had left him like his father.

"father…" she said bringing him to earth. He looked towards her in daze and then towards the man whose blood was supposed to run in his body. He didnt know how his legs were supporting him but he was determined to not show how much that man's presence was affecting him.

He walked to her and said in a composed voice "good morning Niklaus."

He said in a cold voice "good morning Lord Ansel" and heard Hayley said under her breath "Klaus."

Klaus saw the Adam's apple of the man move and him getting pale but then he still said in a composed voice "even though the circumstances are not amicable, I am glad that finally you have meet your family."

"Father…" Hayley started to protest but he continued "what about breakfast and tea, Hayley?"

"Yes father" she said in a soft voice and rang the bell.

When the footman came, she said "send for breakfast and an extra sitting for Lord Niklaus here and …." but stopped talking when Klaus dashed towards the door.

He couldn't believe what was happening. _This was too much. His father! He was alive and he knew about him and still abandoned him. He …_. when a voice stopped his train of thought "papa!" he spun around at the foreign word to his ears and saw Hope standing at the foot of the stairs. His eyes blurred. The pain that all this revelation had caused was unbearable as if he had been stamped by a stampede but that face, that voice suddenly made it thousand times better.

When she asked pleadingly "are you leaving?" he continue to look at her with blurry eyes, buzzing mind and then his gaze went to Kaleb coming down stairs and Hayley standing at the doorway of the saloon, looking at him pleadingly and shook his head. _His daughter. He will not walk out on her. Ever. Even if it is for five minutes. He will not._

He fixed a smile on his lips even though his heart had been stomped so badly that he knew there was no way to fix it.

Hope hurried towards him and said happily "then we should have some breakfast together. Where is uncle Jackson?" turning towards Kaleb.

"I will check" as he side stepped them.

Hope said "come papa" and impulsively linked her arm with his arm taking him by surprise and again that overwhelming feeling took over, his already emotional heart was on the brink of letting go. She led him to the dinning room, not knowing how his heart was racing.

As he passed by Hayley, their eyes met for a moment, his full of accusation and hers filled with guilt and then he continued. Hayley looked towards Kaleb who said "father is coming."

The moment she entered the dining room, she noticed Klaus siting next to Hope, smiling at something she was saying, his eyes on her but they flicked towards her for a moment and she could see them swimming with tears. She looked towards Hope's excited face and suddenly felt very guilty for depriving both of them from this bond, felt energy draining from her recovering body. She turned around as she felt a movement and saw Ansel walking in with Jackson. He said in his soft voice "we should eat" and at the same time footman brought in the breakfast items and placed them on the table.

Klaus looked up at hearing a voice that didnt belong to Jackson and saw his father and his insides which were warm a moment ago because of his daughter, turned cold and he felt like leaving but he knew he wouldn't leave her feeling so disappointed. He said "I will just have a cup of tea" as she passed him the scones.

Hayley could feel Jackson's eyes on her and could see that Klaus was avoiding her. Her guilt was intensifying, joined by what he had made her realize today; unintentionally she took his father out of his life again.

Hope said "oh."

In the awkward silence during which Hope poured the tea for him, was stopped by her mother from putting the second teaspoon of sugar in his cup, which didnt go unnoticed by Jackson and Klaus, Kaleb said "Hope told me you are a judge."

Klaus looked towards the young man sitting next to his daughter and wanted to rip his hand off of the back of her chair but said "yes. I am and you are a doctor…"

"Yes, I wanted to learn more about other culture medical techniques so I came here for a year."

Klaus gaze went to Hayley and they met for a moment before he took a sip of his tea and said "I think I should be going now. Thank you for the tea Hope. You… you can come to visit me at any time. I live on…."

"I know" she said softly.

His throat chocked again and he said "I should be leaving" and stood up.

He had reached the hallway when he heard her say "Klaus please…"

He turned onwards her, stormed to her and hissed " _you didn't do right to me Hayley. I didn't deserve that. That man, that young woman…._ " he pointed towards the door and continued "you kept them away from me."

"Klaus I …" but he cut her off by saying "if you say one more time that you want divorce so help me God, Hayley. I told you that I will not give you divorce but right now I am not in a mood to even look at you so you can live with you precious new family for a few more days."

He turned and left leaving her shocked, rooted at that spot.

The moment he stepped out, he took a deep breath to calm down but it didnt help. He looked towards Desmond as he opened the coach door for him but he just stared at it and then started walking in one direction not really knowing where he was going. Fifteen minutes later, he was staring in the lake, siting against his favorite tree. For the next one hour, he continued to stare into the lake with heavy heart trying to digest everything he had learned in the past twenty four hours- not even twenty four hours. _He had a daughter. His father was still alive but didnt want him in his life. His wife was back but didnt want him. Only his daughter wanted him in his life but she was married. How much can he be part of her life? She was married! Hayley? Should he let her go? He felt his breathing hitch. He had waited seventeen years for her, not indulged in any relationship in the hopes that she was alive somewhere, fought the urge to kill himself, lived and died everyday, loved her for seventeen years. He cannot let her go. He has to fight for her. It was to be expected, her being resentful towards him. Hasn't he prepared himself for that in the scenario of finding her again, so why is he having doubts now. He can persuade her. But what she has done…._ he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and then sighed and told himself _he will never forgive her for what she did to him but he will not give her divorce. He cannot be without her. Seventeen years! It will be all for noting if he lets her go now. He has a power to get her back, not be a loser in this too._ Suddenly the words he had said to Hayley not an hour ago, replayed in his mind and he realized the true meaning of them. He felt defeated. A man who does not belong anywhere, who has failed all relationships. _He has to be successful in one relationship at least._ He said to himself with determination. _Besides his daughter._ He smiled as her face flashed through his mind but she is his blood. A relationship other than bloodbound. What did she say it was never about love. It was about trust which he had never broken. He kept reliving the shocked look on her face when he was trying to tell her about what Camille did. His instinct and life time experience in his job, about reading people was screaming at him that part of her wanted to believe him but is in denial but _why_ , he wondered. Why does she not believe him or willing to listen to him. _Because if she does, then her guilt at keeping Hope from you will be intensified. Isn't it nature for her to feel that way._ His heart skipped a beat at the possibility that she might believe him. He saw some hope in the relationship, the relationship that he had always wanted with her. _Love was never a question and that was a big relief. She still loves him and he too. He should fight for her. He has not wasted last seventeen years for nothing. He will have the life he always wanted. They can get over this hurdle too. What is done cannot be undone. His daughter is happy and she has done a good job on her. He should be happy about it and try to resolve this issue with her. Didn't they manage to overcome all hurdles seventeen years ago and had fallen in love with each other against all hopes? But what about his father. She took him from you!_ A voice said. _No, Ansel never wanted you in you life so it is not really her fault that he left you again. He needed an excuse to walk out of your life and he got that from Hayley. But she misunderstood…._ he sighed in frustration and then ran a hand on his neck to relieve himself of the tension he had been feeling since yesterday. The excitement at seeing her, finding her again was not there anymore. A heavy weight had settled on his heart since yesterday, heavier than any weight he had carried in the past seventeen years and he desperately was wishing to discard it. He decided to go back to Rebekah and Freya's house when suddenly Rebekah's panting-in- labor image flashed through his mind. He got up guiltily and headed towards his sister's home.

* * *

When she didnt return for breakfast, Jackson excused himself and went to look for her. He found her in the saloon standing near the desk looking lost in thoughts, looking devastated. He asked "what happened?"

"when?" she asked consciously.

He continued to look into his eyes and then asked "in the morning when he came to talk to you."

"He is insisting that he didnt cheat on me" she stated still confused about what to believe when her own eyes saw something.

Jackson was quiet for a moment as his heart sank and then he asked "why don't you believe him? I believe him."

"how can you ask me that Jackson? I saw …." anger reflecting in her tone.

He stepped closer to her and said "Hayley, do you want to know what I think?"

"what?" she whispered, feeling flustered.

"I think if you start to believe him then you will realize that you have made a big mistake" Jackson said.

She shook her head unable to say a word, knowing deep down he had hit the mark. And then the words were out "no. I saw him."

He sighed and said "are you sure what you saw was a whole picture?"

She said desperately "It has to be Jackson. It has to be because… because if he is telling the truth then _I ruined everything_. I took away his daughter, his father form him on a _misunderstanding_ "

He looked at her compassionately when his heart was breaking for his own impending loss and then asked "so just to justify your action you are never going to believe him."

"Yes I am. I cannot face him, if it was all a misunderstanding. He didnt deserve his punishment Jackson…"

"No, Hayley this is not right. You have to open your heart and start living out of denial. It was an honest mistake, impulsive perhaps but honest. The consequences are much worse than we realized but you have to accept the reality of the situation."

"I just cannot." she said adamantly and left the room, leaving him feeling frustrated and at loss.

* * *

The moment Klaus entered Freya's house, he stopped when he saw Charlotte practically running down the stairs. His heart stopped beating for a moment as the fear took hold of it but then she smiled widely at him and said "aunt Rebekah had a baby boy."

A smile appeared on his lips and he headed upstairs without another word. He knocked at the door and entered the room smiling and then walked to Freya sitting near the fireplace holding the baby. His eyes went to a sleeping Rebekah. He looked at the baby and asked "may I?"

Freya looked towards him and then gently handed him the baby. He sat down in her discarded chair and looked down at it and Hayley's words "he was there when she was born…" replaying in his mind and his eyes blurred as he realized that his daughter was only this size once and now… He had missed so much.

Hayley! He suddenly remember what he had promised her that night when he was consoling her about his mother's lie about her pregnancy and how they both had shown each other a desire to have children. He closed his eyes in anguish and then decided reluctantly to inform her about the baby. She was after all still his wife and if he wanted to improve their relationship he has to keep her in the loop of what is happening in the family. But later, much later when will go down. Right now he just wanted to feel the baby and suddenly he wanted to hold his own baby- his and Hayley's baby. They will have another child. Once this all is resolved they will have it, he told himself. He continued to look towards the baby and cleared his mind from all tormenting thought to just feel the softness and hope radiating from that newborn.

Later that afternoon, she looked towards the footman when he came in and he handed her an envelop. She opened the letter and read his familiar writing "it is a boy. Jonathan Franklin."

A smile appeared on her lips as she ran her fingers on the words and felt as if she was touching his fingers.

She startled and looked towards the door when she heard Hope say "yes mama, you called for me."

Hayley looked towards her daughter wondering how to tell her about her decision but she had come to realize that she will have to tell her eventually.

She said "Hope…I…I have to tell you something."

Hope asked "what is it mama?"

She said "your father send this."

She handed her the paper. Hope looked at it and squealed happily "oh a baby. How wonderful!"

Hayley said "yes, isn't it? You should go and see him like you have been seeing your family without telling me."

Hope slowly looked up and saw a slight disappointment on her face and said feeling guilty "mama you were sick and I…."

"I understand my love, you were curious and you wanted to meet them but it pains me that you hid it from me. If you had told me, should I have stopped you?"

Hope said "no, mama but…"

Hayley said "I am glad that you met them and they really love you. Your father.. he really loves you."

Hope asked "aren't you happy mama?"

"About?"

"That he didnt cheat on you." she said and Hayley suspicion got confirmed that she had in fact heard all the conversation between her and Klaus.

She said "Hope, my love, I… I am getting a divorce from him."

She stared at her in shock and said "divorce! but…. he told you that he never cheated on you."

Hayley said "yes, he told me but I saw him Hope."

"Mama, he still loves you. What you saw was two people kissing each other. Who knows who started it?" she forgot about the propriety of their relationship and started talking about intimate details about their relationship which Hayley knew she would never have done it if she was not so distressed about this divorce news.

Hayley looked at her blurry eyes but she just looked at her without any words and then said angrily "you dont want to give him a chance to explain his innocence. I understand you are hurt but …." she turned and ran outside not stopping when Hayley called her "Hope…" , did even stop when she heard Kaleb's voice "Hope" from the top of the stairs.

She stepped out of the house and then cleaned her tear stricken face and started walking in one direction and a moment later, she realized that she was going towards the lake.

Fifteen minutes later she was staring into the lake, her eyes watering, her mother's words replaying in her mind, her father's declaration of love for her mother playing in her mind. The train of thoughts broke when suddenly someone grabbed her arm causing her to yelp. She looked at the person grabbing her arm and took a sigh of relief when she saw Kaleb standing next to her. She relaxed and said desperately "oh Kaleb…. she wants a divorce."

He looked at her and said "I am sorry Hope. That is a sad news _but you will never run out of the house like that ever again!_ " the steel in his voice made her heart stop. He rarely talked that way. She looked at his face which didnt show anything and then said, confused at his anger "I was upset."

"I understand that but did you hear me?" he said in the same tone.

She continued to look towards and when he said "you will never run away from me again" she stared at him and asked "you think I will leave you?"

She continued to look towards him when he didnt answer and then said "just because mama ran from papa, I wouldnt do that."

He looked towards her feeling confused about his assumption and fear.

When he didnt say anything she said "I left the house because I needed to think."

Still he remained quiet. She shook her head and turned to look towards the lake, still shaken to the core that he would think that she would leave him one day but why? And even if she does, which she will never, why does he even care? Their marriage is marriage of convenience.

 _"Despite the nature of this marriage_ _, he still cares about you that much you cannot deny."_ A voice told her. She turned to him and said "I dont want them to have divorce Kaleb."

"Hope, if they are not happy then …"

"but he loves her and she is just … I dont know why she does not listen to him. Everyone is saying the same thing."

Kaleb said "everyone is saying what he told them. It is his family against her words."

She huffed and said "you said to me that what we see, is not necessarily what happened."

"I did" he said gently "but that does not mean that she has to believe him. I believe in your father but it will take some time for her to believe it. And if she had been thinking about getting the divorce, which I assume had been before we came to England then she will not change her mind so easily."

"I dont think anyone can change her mind. Look what happened. She decided to leave and never came back. Seventeen years Kaleb…" she said desperately.

He took her hands in his and said "you cannot do anything other than be there for both of them Hope."

Suddenly she was leaning into him, to his surprise and crying into his chest as his arms automatically went around her and she was saying "I want them to get back together. I know he loves her and he wants her back. I know she will be happy with him. She was so happy with him. Remember those stories?"

His heart was going out for her and this close contact with her was not helping either. He gently patted her hair saying "I do and maybe they will find their way back to each other but as of now, let _them_ deal with their issues."

She stepped back, cleaned her eyes and said "I want to see him. Aunt Rebekah had a baby today."

He excitedly "Really! How do you know?"

"Mama told me. She got a letter… he must have send her." her voice became excited towards the end of the sentence and she added "oh Kaleb, he wants her…"

Kaleb continued to look at her excited happy face and seeing the young, hopeful dreams for future didnt feel like breaking them so he said "I know he wants to but for a marriage to work, both have to feel something for each other" his eyes fixed on her face.

Hope felt a cold shiver at his words, the intensity in his eyes, so foreign to her but discarding it, she said "I know she loves him. You yourself told me that…."

"I did but for so many years, she had been under the impression that he cheated on her so anyone can start to hate that person, at least on the surface. Does not mean that love has died. It will take some time for her to find that love again. And right now even if your father loves her, he is really angry at her."

"for hiding about me?" she inquired

"you and his father."

"But that is not mama's fault" she protested.

"yes but he got to live with her because of a misunderstanding and left him."

"Oh Kaleb, what will happen?" as she squeezed his hands.

"nothing my dear, we have to see how it goes."

He continued to look at her depressed and anxious face for a moment and then leaned in and gently planted a kiss on her cheek, very near her lips, fighting the urge to kiss those biting lips and then said "everything will be alright Hope. Just be there for both of them."

She felt flustered at being kissed by him in the open wondering what if some one sees them. And the why he was looking at her, he had never looked before and her heart jumped and was racing which too never had happened before in his presence. She hastily said "we should go."

He smiled and said "yes."

* * *

He looked up when Alexander enter the saloon where he had been sitting for the past half an hour, smoking. The new father had a big smile on his face. Klaus commented with a smile on his face, even thought his heart was still very heavy "a boy then!"

"yes another one." he smiled "but Rebekah has given me ultimatum that if …"

"will you please stop? Do you really think that I want to the details about your relationship with my sister?"

Alexander laughed and lit the cigar he offered and sat opposite him. After looking at his face for a long time he asked "how are you dealing with all of this?"

Klaus leaned back in the chair and said "you mean finding her again, finding out that I had a daughter all along and that my father is still alive but does not want to meet me."

When Alexander nodded he continued "wonderful."

When he didnt elaborate, he asked "will you let her go?" Klaus looked up and said "whatever gave you that impression?"

"that is what I thought!" Alexander said smiling.

He then added "you have a beautiful family Klaus. and that boy, Kaleb, I dont know how much time you have spend with him but I have had the pleasure of talking to him a few times and he is really decent guy. I would want someone like him for my Ann."

Klaus said dejectedly "so much time wasted Alexander! I missed everything."

"you can make new memories Klaus."

"yes but what is gone, can never be reversed. And she does not believe me."

"would it help to hear from Camille?" Alexander asked hopefully.

"no, I am done explaining to her. She must listen to me now" he got up, squashed his cigar and said "I should be going. I am here since yesterday. Congratulations."

As he reached the front door, it opened and the footman said "mister and mrs. Kenner are here" he felt the same resentment as he had been feeling since yesterday at hearing the name of another man with his daughter's. It should have been his.

He said "show them in."

When Hope and Klaus entered he house, she smiled at seeing her father the first thing. Feeling overwhelmed she walked to him and impulsively hugged him, still reeling with what her mother had told her.

Klaus could feel a slight shaking in her body and his gaze went to Kaleb who was looking at both of them and as their eyes met, he shook his head slightly and that was, what he realized, was their first non-verbal communication in which both of them understood each other and his heart warmed up to the boy.

Hope separated herself from her father and said "ma… mama told me about aunt Rebekah. I wanted to see the baby and her. I hope I was not presumptuous in coming here."

Klaus said with tightening throat "oh no. Come. You can go upstairs and the four room to the right while I will give Kaleb some company."

Hope looked at him uncertainly and asked "alone?"

That made him laugh, his heart became heavy and he planted a kiss on her forehead and said "yes, this is your aunt's house. You can go anywhere you want to. Go. She might be resting but there will be someone with her."

As she started upstairs, Klaus smile slipped from his lips and he turned to Kaleb and silently motioned him to the study.

* * *

Alexander was still smoking cigar looking out of the window, smiling when he sensed company. He turned towards them and said "Oh, Klaus I thought you had left but good that we have company. Good evening Kaleb."

Kaleb smiled and said "good evening… umm. I dont know what to call you."

"Call me what Hope will call me." At his confused look he rolled his eyes and said "uncle should do it."

He laughed and said "congratulations uncle Alexander."

"well there you have it and thank you."

His eyes went to Klaus and saw a tense expression on his face making him realize that he wanted some alone time with Kaleb so he said "I should go and check on Rebekah before she summons me" winked at Kaleb and left.

Klaus went to sit behind the desk and turned to look towards the young man who continued to look towards him and then he said "she knows about the divorce demand."

Klaus sighed and asked "when?"

"An hour ago perhaps but she is pretty upset."

"You care about her!"

That was not a question, Kaleb knew and felt a bit nervous at being asked such a question directly by someone other than his own father, someone who is father of his wife.

He said "yes, always"

"hmm" Klaus continued to look at him for a moment and then asked "we never got to talk about how are you liking your work here."

Kaleb smiled and started telling him about his work knowing well how the ice was breaking between the two.

* * *

Later that evening, Hayley knocked at Jackson's room and when Ansel answered it, she said "father, I am confused."

He asked "about what, my child?"

Her heart sank at hearing those words for herself when he was not ready to give his son a chance. She asked herself again _"has she taken his father away from him?"_ but then she shook her head and said "Klaus is not willing to give me divorce. What should I do?"

"He is your husband. Your place is with him. I understand that you dont want to go with him but Hayley, he is your husband. Isn't that what you have taught Hope."

"but…"

"Hayley, I am starting to believe him but even if he has cheated on you, apparently he has repented for it in the past seventeen years by not getting married to that woman. I dont know what to say by not sounding prejudice but you should give him a chance."

She looked at him and then slowly stood up and left the room.

That night she felt really confused. Ansel's, Jackson's and his own words were ringing in her ear. On one hand she desperately wanted to believe him but a small voice was urging her that he was lying to him. _Is Jackson right? Is that the reason that she is in denial._ She asked herself for the thousandth time. and then realized that he might be; She does not want to take the blame of everything again. Does not want to feel the same way as she had felt when Elijah had cheated on her; if she had given herself to Elijah all this wouldn't have happened. Feel the same way when she had thought if she had not married Klaus, Elijah wouldnt have seen her every day in his life and left Camille and ended up dying. Denial. Is this it? Everyone is saying the same thing. _Is it possible that she read it all wrong? Was there something more to that scene?_ She asked herself and then cursed herself for not letting Klaus tell her the whole story. The possibility that he had not cheated on her raised her spirit but for just for a moment as she realized that if she has jumped to a conclusion on basis of part of the picture then she has done worst imaginable thing to him. He didnt deserve it. "what did I do to deserve this?" rang in her ears and tears pooled up in her eyes. "Nothing. You didnt do anything to deserve this! But did I really make a mistake?" The realization made the pit in her stomach much bigger. If she has jumped to a conclusion then he does not deserve her. _You has managed to ruin his life, Hope's life, you own life. She does not deserve him. And he, he still loves you. It is better to get out of his life when he still feels this way about you than when he starts to hate you. Maybe he has already started to hate you. He has not contacted you after your talk with him. He is even allowing you to live with your family for a a few days when yesterday he was so adamant about you moving with him. He has started to hate you._ Her heart sank further. You should get out of his life. But this time, you have to do it right. Not run away again. She told herself and with aching heart, at the loss of the love she still had for him, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Klaus spend the next two day thinking about what to do with Hayley. Should he meet her again or not? His anger and resentment at her was preventing him form doing that, that much he knew because his love for her was still there, stronger than ever. His thoughts kept on going to her again and again, her being in the same town and him not being able to see her was torturing him. He had looked for her, waited for her for the past seventeen years and now she was within his reach and he didnt want to see her. He realized, to his dismay, this torture was worse than each day of the past seventeen years and desperately was waiting for the day when his anger, his resentment at her will lessen and he will go back to her again and ask her to move in with her. She was either in denial or just not willing to give him a chance. Does he want to let her go? What about Hope? Should he disappoint her daughter too by not trying to repair the relationship with her mother?

To his pleasant surprise, Hope came to meet him every evening. Every time, on both days, when the footman informed him that Mrs. Kenner is here to see him, his heart had skipped a beat at the same way like he was meeting her for the first time. Seeing her was a great sight, he realized, made him forget about what he had missed but when she told him about the time when she had fallen from the swing that Kaleb had made for her and had that cut on her temple, when she was crying because a friend of her made fun of her painting of him and Kaleb was there to comfort her, encourage her, when she told him about the stories her mother had told him about them and wanted to confirm them and he had done so laughing making her laugh too, he was again filled with regrets at what he had missed and his anger at Hayley had intensified. He realized that he was really enjoying her company and it amused as well as pained him when he observed how she would bring Hayley into the conversation so casually and talk about how she missed him during the past seventeen years which Klaus was starting to realize was a facade Hayley had been putting up for their daughter and that did warm his heart towards her; at least she didnt try to make his daughter hate him.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, Klaus was staring at the paper in his hand, the letter that his footman had delivered and felt his blood turning cold; he had been summoned by the judge, Benjamin Stanton, to talk about the divorce proceedings, the divorce that Hayley had filed for. He snapped the file shut feeling dejected, and then he put his head on the seat and closed his eyes in defeat. So she has finally filed for divorce. He has failed in this one too. He has not been able to persuade her. She has not even given him another chance. _What is he fighting for?_ He asked himself. At that moment, first time in the past seventeen years he reflected on his life; first he got married to Hayley to help Camille have a better life with Elijah but then even not trying he fell in love with her and then she broke his heart by leaving him and taking a big piece of him with her without telling him. And his father, who never was part of his life, decided to abandon him again. May be it is time he should start living for himself, not care about anyone. Find someone who would make him happy and get married, start a new life, kids of his own… Hope.. She is married. She has a life of her own. Lord keep her happy but her life is with her husband, in America, his heart sank. He had only one year with his daughter. No. He cannot bear that. What about his father? What should he do with that piece of information? _The man does not want you in his life. No one wants you. Only your family and they have their families too. When will you start living your life? Have a life for yourself. With whom? Camille. She has punished herself enough with you. Maybe you and her can find solace in each other's arms. You married for her once so why not again? No, she ruined his life. Maybe someone else. If Hayley thought that you married Camille then maybe you should get married to her, satisfy her assumptions._ He thought bitterly. _Or maybe someone else. Rebekah and Freya had been introducing you to single women. You should ask them that.._

His heart sank at that decision but he sat up with determination and opened the file again and stared at it and then closed it again with set mouth.

Later that evening, after his regular cup of tea with his siblings in Rebekah's room, as she was still resting, before he was leaving for his home, he said "I have decided to get married."

Rebekah almost dropped the baby. She looked towards him and then got panicked and said "you are already married."

"Not any longer. Hayley wants divorce. She had filed for it and I have decided to give it to her." He looked towards his other siblings who was staring at him with open mouth and continued "You and Freya have been trying to fix me up with someone for a long time, I am ready now."

He got up and left after touching the baby's cheek. "I want to have a family of my own."

Rebekah called "Nik…." but he was gone.

* * *

The moment he left the room, Freya hurriedly followed him whereas Rebekah looked towards a very shock looking Alexander and said pleadingly "do something."

He snapped "what? Smack him on his head?"

"if you have to do that to make him see sense" she countered.

He said with a sigh "Rebekah, I …. if they dont want to live with each other then we cannot do anything."

She snapped "of course they want to live with each other. He loves her."

"she broke him, Rebekah. She didnt tell him about his child. She is not believing him, not even giving him a benefit of doubt. How can you expect him to still want to remain married to her?"

"I dont care. I have not seen him suffer for the past seventeen years to see this end like this" she said getting hysterically, startling the baby in her arms. She looked down and almost broke "oh Jonathan, I didn't mean to be this loud."

She looked up again and caught Alexander looking at her and Kol and Davina along with George retreat from the room "Do something. Dont you want to see him happy?"

"of course I want to" he said

"Then do something. You are such a big romantic and manipulator, I have seen. You can do it." she said.

"well love, that was my life, I was playing with. This is your brother."

"I am telling you to do it."

"Klaus will kill me if he finds out my hand in anything"

"then you can die with the thought that at least your wife and your best friend was happy with you."

"It is a real comfort to see what you want for me, my love" he said dryly.

"of course" she replied as she crooked her forefinger to gesture him to come close to her.

"I thought you told me never to touch you again."

"if you do this for me, you can do whatever with me" she said.

"promise?" he asked excitedly as he leaned in with palm of his both hands resting on the mattress.

She looked at the desire in his eyes wondering how can he feel that way about her when she looks like this, partly disheveled after giving birth, and an exciting feeling shot through her body at the desire she was feeling from him too and nodded as he planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **In the mean time in BedFord**

Camille said "Patience, where are you? You father send this letter. Rebekah…" but then stopped as she saw Patience and Arnold standing a few feet from each other and her cheeks flushing. One look on Arnold's face and she knew, her heart fluttered and sank at the same moment. She said in an icy tone "Patience your father send this letter that Rebekah had a baby boy two days ago. We are leaving tomorrow. Go pack for a few days and tell David too."

She said with red face "yes aunt Camille."

As she left Camille walked to Arnold and said "Arnold, dont do anything to comprise her."

"Mother I want to get married to her."

"I gathered that. But until you are married to her, you will keep your hands to yourself" she said rather harshly and turned to leave, shaking in furry and fear of what the children might do. Times have changed, if she and Elijah could do that before marriage, then they could do that too. She should talk to Kol and Davina soon. It is good that she is going to London. Rebekah's baby. Her mind was jumbled with worry about what those kids might do as she entered the room.

* * *

 **London:**

Later that evening Alexander was pacing in the study thinking about what to do about Klaus and Hayley, when the footman informed him that Mrs. Kenner is here to see him. He looked at him in surprise and said "send her in."

Next day, in the late afternoon, Camille was looking at the baby in her arms and smiled saying "he is so cute." She looked up and caught everyone stealing glancing from her. She asked "what happened?" with racing heart.

* * *

In the mean time, Klaus was looking at the painting hanging over the fireplace when he sensed her behind him. He turned towards her and his heart fluttered and he cursed it for still beating for her. He continued to look towards her, dressed in a pink dress, with her hair tied at the nape of her neck, fumbling with her fingers like she did when she was nervous.

She asked "Klaus what are you doing ….?"

He said, interrupting her "Hope came to see Jonathan on Sunday"

"oh? I wanted to come but…" cursing her daughter for not telling her but then told herself what did she expect. She had not even talked to her after knowing about the divorce.

"no need." he said icily and her breathing hitched and she didnt want him to continue. Fear took hold of her heart and she asked "how is she?"

"She is really upset about the divorce."

"I meant Rebekah" her heart now racing really fast.

"She is fine too. The baby is fine too. Now shall we talk about us?" when she remained quiet he continued "I just wanted you to know that our daughter is not happy with your demand."

"Klaus I…"

"I have thought about it Hayley and I have realized that you are right."

 _'_ _What?'_ her heart stopped and she felt her knees buckling.

He continued "I have spend the past seventeen years waiting for someone who was never supposed to be mine. And now that I have realized that I am a failure in all my relationships, I want to start again and make my life again, for myself for once."

When she kept quiet he continued "you wanted divorce, I will give it to you. As for Hope I cannot do anything considering she is married. Her life is with her husband. I can never be fully part of her life as she lives in America but she will always be my daughter and I will want to meet her if and when it is possible. There is an ocean between us after all" ending with bitterness. "You did good. I will give you that; making sure that I never could find you."

She was on the verge of crying and at that moment she became sure that she had made a very big mistake by jumping to conclusion. No one would be so bitter as he was sounding if he had really cheated on her. She desperately wanted to ask him to tell her what happened that night but lost nerves. She took a step towards her but he continued shaking his head "I wanted to tell you that I failed in what you asked of me too. Your parents…. I couldnt keep them alive for you to come back to…" the tears from her eyes were falling and she wanted to hug him, tell him that he has not failed but she dared not at the coldness in his eyes and he continued "you sister, she lives at the other end of the city now. She wanted to move … after her husband died last year."

"what?" she at once said, first word in a while.

"if only you had stayed to confront me, Hayley" He said, smiling sadly seeing her pale complexion.

He cleared his throat and said "I promised your mother that I will take care of you, keep you happy but I failed in that too. When I used to think about you during these past seventeen years, that when and if we will meet again, what will I say to you. I knew you would be upset because you saw something and left so I promised myself that I will do everything in my power for you to believe in me. I will destroy this wall you would have built around you, piece by piece, dismantle it brick by brick, stone by stone but you never gave me that chance Hayley and I have realized that I will never be able to accomplish that. I am a failure in everything else so how can I succeed in that? And that is why I am letting you go. You wanted divorce. Guess what? You are getting one."

* * *

Hope kept her hand on her mouth trying not to make a sound as she continued to listen to her parents, her back resting against the wall of the room, uncontrollable tears, falling from her eyes. There was silence in the room and then he walked out and without a second glance left the house and she peeked inside just in time to see her mother on the ground crying. All her resentment at her from the day she had told her about the divorce left her and she dashed to her and pulled her up saying "mama"

Hayley looked towards Hope, wiped her eyes saying "how much did you hear?"

"Everything" she cried and said "stop him."

Hayley shook her head saying "he has made up his mind. I made such a big mistake. How?"

"why don't you go after him? You love him and he loves you!" she screamed.

"Hope…." but stopped, wondering what to do. How to tell her daughter that she cannot face him.

Hope continued to look at her and then she left the study and went to her room and fell on the bed.

She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Camille stared at Kol when he was done telling her about Hayley and Hope and what had been going on the past two and half weeks and asked faintly "when?"

"around Three weeks ago"

"Why didnt anyone tell me?"

"She didnt want anyone to know until she told Nik about Hope" Davina said

"Are they together?" she asked eagerly.

The quiet in the room told her what she wanted to hear. She looked at their faces and then she stood up saying "I must talk to her."

Davina asked "Camille, what will you say to her? We have all tired talking to her but she is not budging and now… now Klaus is ready to give her divorce."

"No. She will listen to me" Camille insisted with determination "where does she live?"

* * *

Hayley was in the room pacing thinking about what Klaus has said to her, regretting her decision for asking divorce. _"If only you had confronted me"_ Again and again she was reliving him trying to tell her what happened with Camille and wished again she had not stopped him. She should have found out what had happened. She was sure now that what she witnessed had more to it. But what will happen now? He is not fighting anymore. She has broken him. She thought in dismay. The knock at the door brought her back to reality. She opened the door and looked at Hope's gloomy face who said "mama…"

"what?" she asked softly, her heart going out for her daughter too.

She said softly "aunt Camille is here to see you."

"What?" she said in shock.

"She wants to see you. She says that she will not leave till you talk to her."

"Oh" she was quiet for a moment and then said "alright, I will be down in a minute."

Five minutes later, she entered the saloon and saw a woman in blond looking at the flower pots she had put on the window sill. She said "Camille" causing her to turn and Hayley noticed the age the time had brought in her too. None of them were young anymore, she realized sadly. So much time had passed.

* * *

Camille smiled at her and said "Hayley.. How are you?"

When she remained quiet, Camille said "I know you are upset with me so I should get straight to the point. I …. I dont know how to explain what happened. The only thing I can say is that I was upset. Elijah… he couldnt move on from you and I was jealous. You wouldnt understand how it feels when your husband has eyes for someone else."

"But I do, Camille."

She shook her head smiling sadly "no, you wouldnt because you never had to go through that. What you thought was all your imagination Hayley. Reality is much different. It is more hurtful. Klaus never cheated on you. He never looked at me like his beloved or even a friend after I got married to Elijah and especially when he got married to you. I dont know how you did it. How he did it. How did you two fell in love when he loved me and you loved Elijah."

"Camille, can we not talk about how we accomplished what is destroyed now?" she said bitterly, her heart racing urging Camille silently to go to the point where she will tell her what really happened.

"But you have to listen to me Hayley. You have to listen to what everyone is telling you. Klaus really didnt cheat on you. Remember that night…." causing Hayley to flinch and continued "when I asked you for the milk and you had gone. I dont know what happened and I started to cry. Klaus was probably passing outside my room and heard me crying and came in to console me. He was so nice to me and hugged me and said _"trust me everything will be alright. Just be brave."_ That is when I thought of it. I wanted for you and him to fight so I …." a smack on her face, made her stop. She looked at her whose hands had gone to her mouth, her own eyes were brimmed up with tears now but she continued "I knew you would be back with my milk in a minute and when I heard the sound of footsteps coming close and I kissed him. That was when I saw you turn and leave but you missed him pushing me back. He was shocked at what had happened and told me that he only loved you Hayley and viewed me as family… I think deep down I knew that. I just wanted to hurt you like I have been hurt by Elijah. When he called your name when we were being intimate…."

Flabbergasted, she stopped her "stop please stop Camille. OH Lord."

She started pacing in the room, panicking, regret pilling up, guilt intensifying "What have I done? I took away his daughter and father from him. OH lord."

"Hayley, he still loves you. He has been waiting for you for the past seventeen years."

"He is giving me divorce Camille. He is granting my wish" she said savagely "please leave. I dont want to see you again. Leave my house" shouting towards the end of the sentence.

Camille continued to look towards her and then towards the door when it opened and a girl entered and her eyes widened as she realized who she was. Her heart went out for Klaus and her own guilt for the past seventeen years intensified. Their eyes met as she darted to her mother who was sitting on the two seater with her hand on her mouth. She asked "mama… are you aright"

as she knelt near her.

Hayley looked towards her daughter with misty eyes, dizzy brain not knowing how to tell her that she had deprived her daughter of her after because of her own stupidity, her impulsiveness. She had ruined every relationship in their life, hers, Hope, Klaus, Ansel. Oh God what will she do. He has a right to be angry at her. She has made him feel like a failure. She looked towards Camille still standing there and said "please leave Camille. I … I … please leave."

"Hayley please forgive me…"

"oh Camille, how simple it must be for you to ask for forgiveness?"

"I have tried to pay for what I did Hayley…."

"How Camille? How?" She asked in a combination of anger, resentment and guilt.

"I…" she couldn't tell her what she did as she realized that what she had done, was not enough make up for anything.

Hayley was crying now so bitterly that Hope got worried, she said "aunt Camille, please leave."

Camille looked at Hope and nodded and wiping her tears left.

* * *

No one in both families could sleep that night except for Jonathan as much as a newborn sleeps. Everyone in Mikaelson household was scared of what will happen the next day, when he will make appearance in the court. He was angry. They all could see it. He was broken. Seventeen years, they saw him suffering and now everything was for nothing.

Hayley cried herself to sleep, asking for forgiveness for what she had one, desperately hoping to turn back the time to do it all over again, regretting filing for divorce. Hope cried in Kaleb's arms who just held her and didnt say anything. Jackson and Ansel feeling lost at that to do.

* * *

 **22nd August 1819**

 **Friday**

Fifty year old judge Benjamin Stanton looked at both of them and then said "lord Niklaus, I see that you have been separated for seventeen years. You met a few days ago, have you tried to reconcile?"

"No your honor." Klaus said in a firm voice keeping his eyes on the judge.

He looked towards Hayley and asked "Mrs. Mikaelson, you filed for the divorce. Are you certain that you two cannot work out your differences?"

"no" that was the only word that came out of her mouth. She felt a movement on her right and knew that she had taken Jackson, who was sitting next to her, by surprise.

The word were so unexpected to Klaus that he stared at her. He vaguely registered Jackson sitting next to her as his attention was on her as she said licking her dry lips "I dont want to have divorce. Not anymore."

His honor looked back at Klaus who was staring at her.

Hayley felt really nervous at what she had said. She didnt mean to say that. She didn't deserve him. Then why? She looked towards the judge feeling Klaus's eyes on her but she kept her focus on the judge who said "hmm" looked down at the papers in front of him and then looked up and said "there seems to be a confusion. It seems your wife doesn't want the divorce Lord Niklaus and personally I would rather you two try to work out your differences especially under your circumstances. Divorce is not my favorite decision if it can be avoided. You formed this relationship in front of lord. Try to make it work. Er. Three months. Yes that should be enough. Have three months till 23rd November, and from tomorrow live like man and wife and if your differences are still not resolved and Lord Niklaus you still want divorce, I will grant you one."

He wrote something on the paper and then stamped it and left the courtroom, not bothering to see how his decision had affected the parties involved.

The moment the judge disappeared, he dashed to her and hissed "what do your think you are doing?"

She shook her head feeling embarrassed by what she had said but then said "I dont want divorce. I want …."

but he stopped her by saying "darn it Hayley" and stormed out of the court room.

She looked towards Jackson who too was looking at her. Before she could say anything he said "let go. I believe that you just made a really good decision."

She tried to smile but her jaws got locked.

As soon as the judge entered his room, he smiled at Alexander sitting opposite his desk "well that was not too hard to do. Mrs. Mikelason decided to not continue with divorce proceeding."

"what?"

"for the life of me, I dont understand why she changed her mind but I have given them three months to live together to sort out their difference."

Alexander laughed "that is wonderful Benjamin. Thank you. I owe you on this favor."

He shook his hand and left the room with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Klaus was furious with her and Benjamin Stanton. How could he ask them that? When he wanted to give her divorce why would he do that? Now he has to live with her for three months. It was judges order and he knew that he has to follow it otherwise he will be in contempt and Benjamin was famous for making sure his orders were carried out.

* * *

Hayley had been pacing in her room ever since she had come back from the court. The decision made by the judge was now a common knowledge to everyone in the house. Jackson had been with her throughout, a shield like he had been for the past seventeen years. She could feel his pain as she realized what this decision meant. He had been waiting for her so patiently. Even though he had never shown the desire but ever since they had left America, she had given him a dream. Her heart ached for him but he had told her again that he was happy for her, on the way back from the court he had told her that he was happy for her. The sincerity in his eyes was making her feel more guilty. _Will she ever stop living in guilt?_ she questioned herself as she continued to pace in her room. Living with Klaus again! Oh that will be strange. He is so angry, what will happen now? She kept on wondering.

* * *

Hope could hardly hide her happiness, so later that evening when Kaleb entered the room, she said excitedly "oh Kaleb, mama changed her mind and the judge refused to give them the divorce."

"Really?" he said gently as he took off his coat and put it on the back of the armchair.

"And he had asked them to live together for next _three months_ and try to see if they can live together. Oh Kaleb I am sure they will. They will."

Kaleb smiled and said "that is a start" as he strolled towards her.

She said "yes, I am so happy" as her heart fluttered for some reason and she started to turn but he grabbed her arm and said "I have something of yours."

"what?" Hope asked trying to sound casual when her heart was pounding against her chest. She was sure, he could hear the sound.

Kaleb put his hand in his trousers pocket and took out something and showed it to her. She stared at her pearl bracket and her heart stopped beating. She gathered herself quickly and asked "Where did you get it from?" She asked.

"Someone visited me today in the hospital."

"Who?" she asked feeling flustered.

"Uncle Alexander."

"Oh Kaleb. I wanted to tell you but…"

"I thought you once trusted me, Hope.

"I do. I do" she said desperately. "I wish I could tell you but you said that I should just be there for them and let them solve their problem. I just couldn't see them like this."

When he remained quiet and just continued to look towards her she continued

"I know I have not been a good wife. Not caring about you when you have been so nice to me but I will try to be the kind of wife you want. I promise" ending with earnestness in her tone.

"But you are the kind of wife I wanted" He picked up her hand and slipped the bracelet in her delicate wrist.

"I am?" She asked as a tear fell from her eyes.

"yes my dear, you are" he looked up at her with a smile on his lips.

"didnt you want someone like Lady Selena?" she asked desperately.

"no, my dear" he said. "I had women like Lady Selena in my life but there was no place for them in my heart"

"Oh Kaleb please put me there" words came out, desperation in her tone, before she could stop herself and then blushed.

"You are there Hope. You are" and then he caught her in his arms and kissed her rather aggressively.

She felt as if all breath suck out of her as his lips touched hers in that possessive manner. Never ever been kissed by anyone like that. She felt his hand on her back as he pressed her against him.

When he broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes and said "yes you are" at the shocked look on her face, "for a long time now."

* * *

 ** _A/N: :) How do you like it? what was your fav part. Mine was when Klaus was talking to Hayley about his sense of failure. :(. A lot of fixing up going on behind their back. Alexander and Hope did something. Obviously. lol. Like I said previously that I hate the idea of a family member in a position to do something but not do it._**

 ** _so what do you think will happen now? Klaus is ready to give her divorce and he is really angry at everything. Will Hayley have to do all the work now? Will he open up her heart for her or try to move on. Will he have the family, he always wanted to have? With Camille or…? How do you think Camille has been punishing herself all these years? Will Kol and Davina be okay with Patience and Arnold? What do you think about Kaleb and Hope? Will they finally take the next step to their marriage? Will Kaleb indulge in his feelings for her? What do you think about the role played by Ansel and Jackson? Do you feel that Ansel is regretting the decisions in his life too? do you think he will contact his son after all._**

 ** _Next chapter will take some time, I have not started writing it yet lol. I have the plot and written down the bulletin points but not gone into detail. In the mean time enjoy this chapter. :) One of my favorites._**


	24. Chapter 24 The final stretch part 1

**_A/N: guest who are wondering about Patience and Arnold being cousins. Patience is from Davina's first marriage and Arnorld is Elijah and Camille's son. There is no blood relationship between them. Davina is not related to Elijah or Camille by blood and even then, I think in older times, marriage between cousins was allowed, I think lol._**

* * *

As he watched she turned red and the smile on his lips spread, his inside warmed up, the urge to make her his was so strong that he hoped that she couldnt feel it against her. A part of his mind was telling him to take the next step but the next was reminding him how young she was.

When she muttered "I had no idea you could kiss like that" his eyebrows raised and he asked gently "you don't like it?"

" _I do…_ " the words were out before she could stop them and then she turned red and started to step back when he grabbed her arm, laughing and pulled her close to her again and said "that is a relief because I am going to kiss you again" and with that his mouth came down and he kissed her again, longer this time but less aggressive and her knees buckled but his hand held her at the spot and his lips kept her in that position. He broke the kiss but kept his forehead touching hers and said gently "but that is the only thing I will give you right now."

She felt flushed, a slight disappointment took over and she asked, without looking towards him "why?"

He lifted her chin with his forefinger and said "because you are too young, my dear."

"I am not that young" she said candidly and then added excitedly "Oh Kaleb, I am so happy that this marriage is not a marriage of convince any more. "

He continued to look into her hazel brown eyes with that speck of blue that he loved so much, her words making it really difficult for him to control his urges and then he said "it is not and never was a marriage of convenience, my love, at least not for me." smiled at the flush on her cheeks.

She blushed at the word my love and nodded. When he didn't let her go, she muttered "I have to change my clothes."

He said "alright" and reluctantly let her go.

That night when they laid on the bed, he could sense a slight hesitation on her part and it frustrated him a bit, made him regret telling her about his feelings towards her but then he realized that it was for the better. When she turned away from him, he knew it was not because he didnt want to face him but because she was shy and that did raise his spirt and he closed his eyes feeling revealed that he had finally not only figured out his underlying feelings for her but accepted them and told her too.

* * *

Hayley was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling not knowing how to progress forward, what to do. _Will Klaus come in the morning? What will they do under the same roof? Will they share a room again? How can she even make up for what she had done to him? He is really angry and annoyed and will not be willing to try. She probably will have to do a lot of work. The good thing is that she had started to believe him before Camille told her the truth._ Suddenly the tears started to fall from her eyes as she wondered what it would have been like if they both had been together and raised Hope together and thinking about him and her life and what ifs, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When next morning Hope woke up, he was not next to her. She hastily changed her clothes hushing the abigail away and almost ran downstairs. She went to the breakfast table feeling really excited about the prospect of her parents living together again. Her gaze met Hayley's as she sipped the tea and asked "where is everyone?"

"Kaleb and Jackson are discussing some matter in the study and father has gone on the walk" Hayley said passing her the teapot.

Hope poured herself the tea and asked "you are moving to papa's house today."

Hayley felt glad that she was sipping the tea so that she was spared from answering her.

Hayley asked "are going to meet him today?"

Hope said "I… I dont know. I want to but I will ask Kaleb" at the same time she turned red as she recalled his declaring of love to her and her admitting her desire to him too and buried her face in the teacup feeling glad that her mother missed her expressions.

* * *

Breakfast was a causal affair as it had been for the past seventeen years. Even though his heart was confused and slightly broken at the prospect of the the dream that will never be fulfilled, the dream that he had just started to have, Jackson kept giving her encouraging looks. After breakfast she went up her room and feeling confused at what to do, she started to do some packing.

* * *

Hope knew where her father would be and she desperately wanted to go and see him but for some reason she felt that she should be home with Kaleb making her confused at why she was feeling that way.

Kaleb could see her fidgeting and had some idea what she wanted to say but he kept quiet, wanting her to say something but when she didnt, he asked without looking towards her "are you not going to the lake today?"

She turned red and said "I… no. I thought I should stay home."

He looked up at that and smiled at her knowingly and then said "go. He will be there."

She jumped up excitedly and then asked timidly "are you certain?"

"Yes." he said as he continued to look towards her, his loin muscles tightening.

She hurried out but then stopped, turned towards him and caught him looking at her. She dashed to him, bend down and kissed him on his cheek and left before he could respond but not before he caught the redness on her cheeks.

* * *

Klaus knew she would come and when he saw her walking towards him, his heart raced. _His daughter!_ Still seemed unbelievable to him. " _If he cuts off his ties with Hayley then will he be cutting off his ties with Hope too? She lives in America where Hayley will be living. In what capacity he will be able to visit her home?"_ He asked himself and then startled as someone shook her.

He looked towards her and smiled as she said "good morning."

He smiled and said "you shouldn't run here. The grass sometimes is slippery because of the rain." As soon as the words were out he felt weird for some reason but she said "Oh, I will take care" in a style which told him that she clearly will not.

He smiled and continued with his painting when she suddenly said "next Saturday, I will bring my easel too and we can do painting together."

Klaus said "that would be nice."

And then as usual he did the painting quietly and she pacing casually near the lake told him about her life in America making him regret more and more at what he had missed.

An hour later, she said "I should be going."

"I am going to er.. your house. We can go together."

"Oh that would be nice." as she helped pick up his easel.

"Desmond will take care of it" he said

"that is nothing. Mama says that no one becomes smaller by doing work by their own hand" she said causally as she carried his easel carefully while he picked up the still wet painting and the palette.

"Hmmm" he said as he recalled her saying the exact same thing to him when he would ask her why she did her own work.

He helped her in the carriage as they reached it and then told the carriage driver to drive to go to Kenner residence. The moment he got out, he said to Hope "I want to talk to your mother alone."

"Oh." Hope said feeling confused but then continued "I will let her know."

Klaus looked around the small drawing room and suddenly chuckled as it occurred to him how naturally he had taken the role of father.

Five minutes later, he was looking down at Hayley fidgeting with her fingers.

He said "I want to make one thing clear Hayley. I am doing this as an obligation by court. Dont for a moment think that this is our chance of reconciliation. I have decided and this will not change my mind. You can move in ou…. my house but not in my heart."

Each word was a new hole in her heart but reminding herself of what she had prepared herself for that so she felt relieved, for right now she will take whatever he gives her and hopefully things will improve with time.

When she didnt say anything, part of him wanted her to retaliate and challenge his decision, fight for it but when she didnt he kind of felt relieved too. "If you are ready, we should go."

She said with racing heart "give me ten minutes please."

Twenty minutes later, after meeting everyone, feeling confused and nervous, she walked out of the house with him and Ansel.

He was standing aside when the footman opened the door of his carriage. His hand itched to help her in the carriage but he kept them tied with each other at the back of his hand and continued to look away from her. His gaze went to Ansel who was looking at him disapprovingly and felt flustered wondering what has he disappointed him now? Hayley was on the verge of crying as she recalled all those times when they travelled in the carriage together and how close they were even though they didnt do anything special to show it. He didn't look at her once, as he sat at the farthest end of the seat opposite her.

A bump in the road caused her head to hit the rim of the window and she winced softly. Their eyes met as she massaged her head. He asked impulsively "are you alright?"

"Not too much damage done" she said as she fixed her pin which had poked in her head and a throbbing pain hit her.

He said to the footman when they reached his apartment as she surveyed the relatively bigger size building "take the luggage to the first room on the second floor"

She looked towards him wondering if she was moving in his room but discarded the thought as she recalled what he had said at home. A smile appeared on her lips as she entered the apartment and felt a pang as she recalled what he had told her about his house supposed to be for both of them. She looked at the decoration in the foyer and then fleetingly glanced in the four rooms which seemed to be study, dining room, drawing room and a saloon, on either side of the foyer and then stairs leading to the upper story. She looked towards him but he was checking some envelops.

She realized that she was on her own so she followed the footman upstairs not knowing his gaze was on her as she climbed the stairs. When she entered her room, she knew at once that this was not his room. She knew because it lacked all of his personal touches which she knew very well in those two months she had lived with him. She took off her hat slowly and put it on her bed. With a sigh she got up and started to put her clothes in the closet feeling like an intruder or a unwelcome guest. The next few hours went in a daze, not really knowing what happened. When in the evening a middle age woman brought in he tea to her room, she knew he didnt want her company so she remained in her room feeling miserable.

While Hayley was feeling awkward Klaus was feeling furious. _This is his house, he kept telling himself. He shouldn't be forced to let anyone live in it if he does not want them._ She is your wife! A voice kept reminding him but he kept saying "not for long" and locked himself in the study with his books but even after an hour of reading it, he had not been able to achieve his calm, he realized. He took out some documents he was supposed to proofread before Monday but couldn't concentrate. He wanted her gone, he said to himself as he snapped the book shut. When Ann brought the afternoon tea, he said to her "send a cup of tea to Lady Mikaelson in her room."

* * *

Hope felt really disoriented all day. On one hand she was happy that her mother had moved to her new home but part of her felt empty having never lived without her so when later hat night she laid down, Kaleb held her hand hand and said "this is good, you know. They are together now and will be forced to solve their problems."

"I know. I am just sad that she and I will not be living under one roof anymore."

"I know you are and that is why I am saying that to you. Your place is in my home. Your mother's is in her husband's house."

She grunted but then leaned in a bit closer to him and said "thank you. Thank you for being here for me."

He smiled, touched her cheek and said "always. Now go to sleep."

She smiled and closed her eyes, still clutching his hand.

Next day when Hope woke up, she realized that he was still holding her hand, just like he had held it last night before they had gone to sleep. The dim light peeking through the thick green curtains told her it was still very early. She continued to look towards him, remembering what he had said to her a day ago and even now, her cheeks flushed. Not knowing what to do, when she felt like doing something, she started to feel frustrated. Suddenly she felt strange and then she realized something that made her cheeks red and she tried not to focus on it as she recalled, for the first time since her marriage, her mother telling her about intimacy relationship between husband and wife. Anticipation buildup in her as she wondered how long he had been feeling that way. Feeling confused if she wanted that or not, as she recalled him reminding her of how young she was, she stayed still, lest she wakes him up.

Kaleb felt a soft touch in his hand and knew who it belonged to even before his eyes fluttered opened and caught her looking at him, sunlight was peeking through the thick green curtains. As their eyes met, she started to look away and at the same time he felt his hardness, he felt the tightening of his stomach muscles. He cursed himself for not being able to control his urges and realized that she must have felt it too as he felt her knees touching her legs. A voice was reminding him of her age but the other part, the man in him, the husband in him was losing his control and then she looked up and their eyes met and she whispered "Kaleb…" and he let go of her hand, saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes and he felt he would burst even before his hand went behind her back and he pushed her gently towards her.

Hope felt a hand on her back and her heart started to race in the anticipation of what was going to happen. He whispered "I cannot wait Hope."

She muttered "then dont" as her cheeks turned red. His fingers went to her cheek, felt the heat radiating from them and the innocence in her eyes, made him doubtful again and he started to back off when she said "isn't this the part of growing up?"

He lost it and pushed her into him and was kissing her as his hand pressed against her back. He muttered into her lips "oh Hope, kiss me."

and then he felt it, softest touch, softest return of her lips on his lips and his leg got wrapped around her leg. He broke the kiss and looked at her face as he pressed himself against her body causing her to gasp. He said "this is normal, my love."

"will you be patient with me"

Knowing what she meant he said softly "always" as his fingers went to the string of her dress. "You can tell me anything that you want to. Remember, nature of our relationship is changing but the basis is still there. We are first most friends" as he pulled the last string. "It is admissible for both husband and wife to see each other… without any clothes on. Their bodies belong to each other." He continued as he started to lift her white shift. "just like their souls are."

Hope continued to look towards him, feeling nervous as the shift hem reached her abdomen but his words which once her mother had told her differently were giving her comfort that everything will be alright. She sat up to help him take it off. She felt her cheek burning as she sat there in just her panties with his gaze on her. He knelt next to her and took off his shirt. Even though she had seen him shirtless before too but this time, she knew it was on purpose. He took her hand and put it on his chest, making her jump, saying "I wish I could wait a few years but…I am sorry, my dear" as he slid her hand down resting it on his pajama's waist band. Keeping his eyes on her very expressive ones, he asked "are you scared?"

She muttered "a bit."

"There is nothing to be scared of. We are not doing anything today. Just exploring each other."

She smiled and then he leaned in and kissed her lips, his tongue parting her lips gently as he leaned her back until her back was resting on the bed, his body still not touching hers. Her hand went to the side of his face as he knelt into her and she struggled to catch her breath but at the same time she started to feel something building up in the lower part of her body and she unconsciously crossed her legs. He broke the kiss and looked up at her face and then leaned back and his eyes went to her naked breast which he noticed had perked up. "Too young," the voice objected as his hand moved on his accord and with a forefinger he touched her flat porcelain stomach causing her to suck in her stomach followed by "oh."

His gaze remained on her face as her arms went on her side, her fingers clutching the pillow from either sides as his finger continued its upward movement and finally reached her small breast. Her eyes snapped shut, she bit her upper lip when he leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said "open your eyes."

Hope open her eyes, squirmed, bit her lips as his finger circled her breast and he whispered "you are beautiful, my dear."

"Oh Kaleb, I feel… I don't know what is happening" as a warmth started in-between her legs.

"do you like it?"

When she turned away from him, with a shy smile, he asked hoarily "do you want to know how I am feeling?" he asked after a slight pause.

Her gaze automatically went down to his hip and felt her cheeks burning. He continued to look towards her and then said "maybe some other day" but when he picked up his shirt, she stopped him and said "no…please I…"

He looked at her and then at heaving breast and he turned to her and his lips touched hers again, he broke the contact and started to move on her jaw causing her to gasp for breath, her body squirming under his touch. His lips started their downward journey to her neck, she moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure shot through her body. He suddenly relaxed a bit as he became sure that he was pleasing her, his lips moved down. He looked up as he reached the swell of her breast when suddenly he felt her fingers in her hair.

Thinking that she did something wrong, she started to retract her fingers but he muttered "no. I like it" as he continued his lips down her cleavage, causing her to jump and then his lips went to her nipple and she cried softly "Oh Kaleb what…."

He muttered "oh Hope, this is …. oh god" as his desire to take her reached a painful level and he at once sat up. Without saying a word, he took off his pajamas. Hope's eyes widened as it went to the his desire for her.

He asked "Do you trust me?" as he knelt over her.

When she nodded nervously, he put his hand on her inner thigh and opened it causing her to gasp. He continued to look towards her as his fingers touched her most intimate part and her body jumped, his fingers softly fumbled with her folds and settled himself down and then moved up and said "listen, look into my eyes, just look into my eyes. What we are doing is normal and allowed between man and wife. It is very intimate and …" he felt he would burst if he didnt take her now but he didn't want to scare her so he took a deep breath and leaned in. Hope's body jerked as she felt it, the touch of a foreign object to her most private part and instinctive desire to protect herself, she tried to close her legs but he kept his hand on one of her thighs firmly, his mind registering that his finger might leave a mark on her soft skin in the morning. He leaned in and joined his lips with hers while at the same time, he pushed himself in her, grunting softly as he felt the tightness and the gasp in his mouth. With regret he realized that he has taken her innocence but he continued to push in her and his lips continued to press against his. And then he felt her body relaxing and he moaned as she opened up further of him allowing him to penetrate further.

Hope heard a barely audible sound that sounded much like the moan she had uttered a while back against her mouth and wondered if it was him, when he broke the kiss and looked up at her face still in her. The slight pain she had felt was gone now replaced by this pleasant feeling in her body. He whispered "are you hurting?"

She shook her head, not trusting herself to say anything and then he lifted himself on his hands on either side of her face, the movement causing him to shift inside her too and her eyes widened as a wave of pleasure, like she had never felt before, shot through her body. He smiled and whispered "yes, that is it" and moved his hip back and then in her again and she gasped. Her fist clutched the bed sheet but he said "touch me."

She looked at him in daze as he went in her again but then she understood and moved her hand to his back and her fingers sprawled on it and he continued to move, thrusting in her and she felt herself getting weak, her body acting foreign to her and she gasped "Kaleb…" a bit louder than expected just before she felt a warmth release in her and he leaned in and kissed her lips gently, stopped moving for a moment as her body shuddered with her release and her legs lost all her energy as the warmth shot from the tip her toes to the core center of her body "god, what … what is happening."

"you body is showing your pleasure, my dear" burying his face in her neck and started to move again, slowly and steadily having difficulty controlling his movement lest he scares her by losing control. But then, "Oh Hope" he muttered, lost his control and started moving fast, his hardness bursting in him, painfully. He thrusted in her three more times and then stilled as he released himself in her. He felt he has lost energy to get up from her. When he finally could, he picked himself off of her and looked at her face, dazed, and asked "did I hurt you?"

She shook her head with a shy smile on her lips. When he remained quiet she asked "do you wish you had waited?"

He nodded but she said "I dont. This was… I am glad we had it. _Now_ I feel married" and turned red as he laughed softly. He leaned in again into her and kissed her forehead saying "that is good thing" and rolled from over her and pulled her in her arms, their bodies clinging to each other. He whispered "believe me it will get better with time."

She asked after a moment "can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm" as he started to go into daze war what

"have you… have you done this with someone else?"

He leaned back and looked at her face, her candid expressions and slightly shook his face "No. No one had made that place in my heart."

"Oh" she said shyly, feeling strangely revealed, happy as she buried her face in his chest and his arms went around her again and a minute later from her warm breathing against his chest, he realized that she has gone to sleep and wondered for the tenth time if what he had done is right. He should have waited for a few years but how many. Could he have been able to control his urges? He wondered and then he closed his eyes and went t sleep too.

When he woke up next, she was still cozied up against him. He continued to look towards her innocent face, her brunette hair covering her bare shoulder, her feet touching his, his desires started to wake up but then it occurred to him, the consequences of last night and he silently groaned at his carelessness and very slowly moved back from her.

Hope felt a detachment from her body as if warmth was taken away from her and a cold shiver ran through her body. She slowly opened her eyes and then realized that she was not wearing anything. Panicking she pulled the bed sheet over her but then her gaze went to Kaleb lying next to her looking at her. As their eyes met, she remembered the night they had and her cheeks burned.

He touched her cheek gently and asked "are you alright?"

"yes" she replied shyly, her legs crossing each other as desire shot through her. "Are you still regretting last night?"

"No" he replied smiling softly "I am glad we had it. Dont be scared of the blood. That is to be expected" He leaned in and softly kissed her lips saying "good morning."

She smiled "good morning."

Not being able to control his urges, seeing her naked in the bed, himself in this form, he said "we should dress up. Aunt Hayley is not here today. It would be weird" and sat up, the bed sheet pooling at his waist. He picked up his robe from the foot of the bed and handed her hers.

Hope kept looking at his bare back and then turned away from him feeling shy and sat up "yes."

He looked back at her at the precise moment when she started to slip the robe off on her slim body.

* * *

Next morning when she came down, feeling very self conscious, looking at the paintings lined on the wall of the staircase like it did in the manor and she knew they were his. She stopped at the bottom and then after looking around, went to one room towards which the footman pointed after saying "good morning my lady."

The words hitched her breath, never been addressed like that during the past seventeen years. When she entered the dinning room, the first thing she registered was how elegantly it was decorated like the foyer and the room, she was staying in. Her gaze went to him already having his breakfast.

Klaus sensed a presence, making him turn. Seeing her dressed in a off-white dress made his heart skip a beat, their eyes met and he folded his newspaper and rang the bell. A moment later, young woman entered the room. He said "Anna, breakfast and some more tea."

She said "yes my lord."

She looked towards him as he said "I have to go. I trust you can keep yourself occupied after the breakfast."

"Have you had your breakfast?" She asked, her heart sinking.

"Yes, I have had my tea" as he got up and left.

She continued to sit there for a moment and then she got up and went after him but couldn't find him anywhere. Wondering where he had gone, she stood there feeling flustered and then went back in the dining room.

She was staring at her empty breakfast plate when she heard him say to someone "get my carriage at the door in ten minutes."

She immediately got up and hurried to the door and saw him disappearing in another room. Hesitantly she walked to it and softly knocked at the door. A moment later, he opened the door looking down at the paper in his hand.

She said "Klaus I want to meet my sister."

He looked up at her for a moment and then said "Desmond knows where she lives. She goes by the same name. He can take you there."

He was starting to turn, when he heard her ask "will you go with me?"

He turned towards her and said "Hayley, don't do that. I told you…"

She stopped him from continuing by saying "it is just you going with me. Nothing us. Please."

He sighed and said "you can ask Jackson to go with you. Hope, perhaps. Tomorrow morning or some other day. Rebekah and Freya has invited to dinner tonight" he showed her the paper, which apparently was an invitation "Hope and Kaleb and Jackson and…Ansel are invited too" and then he passed near her towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked feeling crushed and disappointed that he and refused to go with her and his steps stopped.

He looked towards her and didnt answer and left leaving her miserable.

* * *

Hayley was very hesitant as she started to get ready; the prospect of seeing his family in a causal setting, seeing Camille again was not very promising and she wanted to refuse but a part of her mind told her that if she refuses, he will never try to persuade her and it is she who wants their relationship back so she will have to overcome some stuff.

He didnt come back till very late and even then he went straight to his rom to change his clothes. Trying not to think about her like he had been doing since morning but now that he was home and knew she was in the next room was hard to do. He kept telling himself _"Just focus on you dont want to reconcile and everything will be alright. Focus on how much of a failure she had made you feel and it will not be hard for you to avoid her, not think about her"_ as he put on his shoes and came down and went to sit in the saloon but stopped as he entered seeing her all dressed up in blue and pink dress, looking lost in thoughts. He said "if you are ready, we should go" startling her out of her thoughts.

The first thing she noticed was that the family had expanded so much, with ten children of all age groups. Hope and Kaleb looked at home, mingling with her cousins which she realized was because they had already met each other. She noticed something about Hope that she couldn't put her finger on and then thinking that maybe it was the happiness of meeting her family, she turned her attention to other people who were treating her like last seventeen years never happened and that was just overwhelming her. Camille she noticed was very comfortable in the house and friendly with Rebekah and Freya and that somehow made her feel really resentful as she thought _'it was all because of her and she has been forgiven!'_ Klaus, she noticed was really quiet, like he always was but today she felt a disconnect between him and his family. Seeing him holding Jonathan made her stomach muscles tight and when he passed him to her and their hand touched, she felt a current shot through her body.

She startled when Rebekah said "we should eat."

Dinner was a noisy affair which brought a smile to her lips as she recalled how quiet it used to be in the manor. Her gaze went to Camille talking to Arnold quietly who she realized was a spitting image of Elijah except for his eyes which were same color as Camille's and her heart fluttered. As she watched he shook his head and looked up. Their eyes met and he smiled. A wave of embarrassment went through her body as she realized that everyone, even the kids knew what went down between her and Klaus or her and Elijah.

After the dinner, they are retreated to the withdrawing room where the tea was served. As she watched, Klaus picked up his tea and left the room. Alexander was giving Kaleb company. George and Ansel were deep in conversation. Hope was chatting happily with her newly discovered cousins. Freya and Davina were discussing some embroidery plan and Kol was just shuffling cards staring into the void. It all felt so homey that her heart ached for her daughter missing all of this all these years as her gaze went to her when she laughed at something Charlotte said. With a sigh Hayley turned to Rebekah and said "you have a beautiful family. I wold love to hear about how you and Alexander end up together."

Rebekah laughed as she shifted Jonathan in her lap and then looked towards Charlotte, who walked to her and handed her the baby and said "oh, that was so romantic. I had no idea, he was in love with me all my life."

"Really?"

"Yes. People apparently have weird ways of showing their love. After you left…." she paused and gulped visibly and then continued "that was really a tough time for all of us. I am so glad that you are back in our lives Hayley."

Hayley didn know what to say as the feeling of regret and guilt took over again at what she had done. Rebekah continued "anyway, what is done is done. We have new lives ahead of us. So after I went back after having two torturous days in his company, I started to get these letters from someone with just phrases of love and they captivated me. For a year I continued to get those letters and then Alexander proposed to me but I was already in love with the stranger who had been writing to me for the past one year. Father and mother wanted me to get married. Nik really liked Alexander. We all knew him. Freya was full of praises for him. Family was already in distraught at what had happened in the past few months. Davina and Kol were married and had their child, Patience, Camille had Arnold. Nik was refusing to get married" paused to take a breather and then she continued ignoring the flicker of regret in her eyes "I realized that I need to have family of my own so I said yes. The day we got married, I got another letter from the stranger and I started to cry when he came behind me and asked me why I was crying. I dont know why but I told him about those letters from the stranger. I thought he would get angry but he didnt and told me that he had a gift for me. It was a small red box. When I opened it, there was just one paper in it. It had only one phrase on it _"Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service"_ and I knew. I knew that the stranger who had been trying to steal my heart was none other than the man I had married.

Hayley smiled and said "oh this is wonderful. I didnt know he was so … er.. romantic."

" _You dont! We are on our fourth child and you think…._ " making her laugh.

* * *

While Rebekah was telling Hayley about her and Alexander's marriage story, Klaus was looking into the void in the study smoking cigar when he heard her ask "Klaus, why are you sitting here?"

He looked towards her and asked feeling slightly annoyed by her presence "Camille, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I am asking you that?"

He said "it was too claustrophobic in there."

"She is in there. Why are you not …."

"I have decided to get married Camille" he said interrupting her.

"What? No, Klaus" She dashed to him saying.

He said "I have been thinking that I want to settle down now."

She stared at him in shock and then shook her head saying "No Klaus. _Are you out of your mind?_ You are married to Hayley."

"I have decided to give her divorce."

"no… how can you even say that? Seventeen years Klaus. You waited for her and now… No, I know you are angry and hurt by her but …." paused for a moment and then continued "this is both of our chance to get happiness Klaus" and then turned red at what she said.

He continued to stare at the painting on the fireplace and then turned towards her slowly and asked "what do you mean?"

"Nothing? she replied feeling flustered.

"No, you said that for a reason" he continued to look towards her and then said "Camille, I have forgiven you for what happened between us for the sake of that child whom I love very much but I cannot get married to you."

" _No!_ dont be a daft. You _are_ married. You cannot get married to anyone."

"Then?"

Knowing that he will not let go now and realizing that it had never happened before; him wanting to know some personal information about her, she said "I love someone else" getting flushed.

"Who?" he asked in shock, for in the past seventeen years, Camille had shown no indication of having any feelings for anyone.

She muttered "Marcus…"

"Hamilton?" he stared at her "since when?"

"since Rebekah's marriage."

He was too shocked to say anything for one whole minute and then said "but then why…"

She looked up and looking into his eyes said "how could I get my happily ever after if there is such a thing, when I ruined your and Hayley's life, Klaus."

He remained quiet and then said "does he want the same thing?"

"Yes. He has been waiting for me all his life. Now I can say yes to him. You and Hayley are…." but her face fell when she saw the determined expressions on his face. She said pleadingly "Klaus dont do this. You love her."

"Yes I love her but love is not enough in a marriage Camille. I loved her seventeen years ago too but that was not enough. What makes you sure that it will be this time? You should marry Marcus. He is a good man and I have known him for the past eighteen years now."

"No, I will not, until you reconcile with Hayley, I will not" She said firmly and left the room leaving him with combination of feelings, regret, guilt, longing for the woman he loves but was not willing to open up again. He too got up and went back into the withdrawing room and his heart fluttered as he saw her laughing at something Rebekah said.

* * *

The moment he entered the room, she knew, even without looking towards him. She even knew that he was looking towards her. Feeling his eyes on her, the back of her neck getting hot, she asked "how is umm your father?"

Rebekah said looking towards her uncle "oh Nik didn't tell you?"

When she shook her head wondering if he and died too, she said "father is fine but he does not travel anymore. He is too weak after the attack on him. His legs dont work."

"How? she asked in whisper.

"age I suppose. Last year his legs started to lose strength. That is why he couldn't come and Camille will be going back by tomorrow. He cannot be alone for a long time. After mother died, he just lost the will to live. No one knew he loved her this much until she died" She looked into her eyes "like no one knew how much Nik loves you until you left him."

Hayley suddenly was on the verge of crying at the pain she had unknowingly caused him.

Suddenly she felt hands on her hand as she said "give him some time. You have no idea what he went through these past years. He is angry and hurt. He will come around. Just dont lose heart."

Hayley smiled desperately, feeling helpless, embarrassed that Rebekah had detected a coldness between them but before she could say anything Hope said "mama, we should be going. Kaleb has to go to hospital tomorrow."

Hayley hugged her and whispered "will you come visit me?"

She whispered back "of course." and then walked to Klaus and hugged him too saying "good night papa."

After bidding everyone goodbye they all left.

She felt alone at once, the family she was part of for the past seventeen years was gone and the man she was married to was so aloof and angry at her that it scared her. All the friendly vibes she was getting from his family were not enough to make up for the cold vibes she was getting from him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kol asked "Hayley do you want to play piquet"

"Really?" she laughed.

"Of course. You could never win. Lets see if that has changed or not."

"Alright, set it" she said impulsively. "But I must tell you that I have not played for the past seventeen years."

"That is just wonderful. I can beat you again. Also you could never win when Nik was in the room" his voice reducing to a whisper and she turned red as it took her to the night when she had lost so many games to him because she couldnt concentrate on the game; someone's presence was making her distracted.

After losing the second game, she wondered if it ever was his presence that made her lose because she was not really distracted by his presence this time, as his eyes were not on her like they once used to be. Kol leaned forwards and whispered "pay attention."

She turned red and felt a pang as she noticed him engrossed in his book. After three more games which she ended up losing, she smiled at Kol and said "I give up"

"So quickly?" he asked as he looked into her eyes with serious expressions while he collected the cards and she wondered if he was talking about the game or with what was going on with Klaus. Both of them look towards Camille when she said "that is enough Ann, I will take care of rest. Thank you" as she put the tea tray in front of them.

After she left, Camille said "adult conversation time."

Hayley smiled in amusement as she saw all the children, well to her they were, got up and left the room as if it was a code for them. Camille cleared her throat and said "I have something to tell you all."

Klaus looked up at Camille in surprise wondering if she was going to tell everyone about Marcus but then she said "Kol, Davina, it is about Patience."

"what about her?" Davina asked as she leaned forwards with baby Jonathan in her lap.

Camille suddenly felt very conscious, suddenly afraid that what she did all those years ago, her son will have to suffer the consequences of her actions but she knew that she had to tell them. Patience is after all their daughter so she cleared her throat again and said "Arnold wants to marry Patience."

There was silence in the room. Hayley felt like bursting with anger for some reason but she stood up and went to sit near the window as she picked up a book not knowing that a pair of blue eyes were following her.

Davina recovered first "how do you know?"

"I…" hesitated before continuing "I saw them. They were not doing anything but …"

Kol exchanged looks with Davina and then asked "did Arnold tell you that he wants to marry her?"

"yes" now getting very nervous at the lack of enthusiasm on their faces, her eyes darted to Klaus who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"Does Patience wants that?" he asked suddenly causing Hayley to look towards him.

"I dont know but I think so."

He said after a slight pause "If they both want to get married then they should. Nothing wrong in it."

Everyone's eyes darted to Kol who was looking apprehensive and said "Patience just turned seventeen"

He said, looking down at the book in his hand "younger girls than her are known to be married and they seem to be happy."

Hayley couldnt help but detect the bitterness in his tone and knew he was talking about Hope and her heart sank.

Kol said "let me talk to her but if she is interested then maybe an engagement…." when suddenly Klaus said, rather harshly than he had intended to _"no!"_ He realized that his tone was harsh so he said relatively calming down "instead of betrothed, they should get married. Why wait for six months, a year when something is really decided between them?"

His gaze met Camille and for a moment and they both knew what he was thinking. Camille felt a flush on her room was quiet for a moment before he continued again "well you are the parents. At the end of the day, it is your decision. I am glad I am not in your shoes. Must be a difficult decision to make" his gaze again went to Hayley and caught her looking at him "we should go."

Hayley turned to Rebekah and Freya and said "thank you for having us. It was wonderful" hugged them and then after bidding everyone she left with Klaus.

The moment the carriage started she said "Klaus, I wish you were there when I had to make the decision for Hope."

When he looked towards her, she continued "I didnt want her to get married so early but she wanted to come see you. Kaleb was coming to England for a year and she wanted to come with him but obviously that was not possible; how could she live with him for a year? I dont know how but she managed to convince Kaleb and he, poor boy, has always been able to be persuaded by her, asked for her hand in marriage. I have known Kaleb since he was eight years old and he is a wonderful man."

"They dont have a real marriage?" he asked with racing heart.

Understanding what he was asking she said turning red and felt glad that in the dark interior of the carriage, he was unable to see her "I dont know. Honestly I dont know. I do know that he had been there for her for the past, I should be saying, almost seventeen years but realistically for the past twelve years since they started to interact more and more. She has been going through a lot since we have come here and he has been there for her." She laughed and continued "but he also knows how to keep her in check. Hope can be really handful if she wants to."

He smiled spontaneously and felt glad that the darkness in the carriage prevented it from seen by her.

"Klaus" she asked gingerly. When he didnt say anything she continued "will you not cultivate relationship with you father?"

He asked, bitterly "why is it my responsibility to cultivate every relationship? What will happen with that? I have already failed…"

She stopped him by saying angrily "You are not a failure. _Don't say that._ If you were a failure, I would have taught Hope to hate you. I wouldn't have been so devastated when you supposedly cheated on me. Your father wouldn't have been heartbroken and lived in hurt for the past seventeen years hoping against hope this had not happened. Don't say that. You are not a failure. Everyone loved you and that is why we all were hurt. If you were a failure we wouldn't be hurt at all. If there is anyone failure, it is me. I failed you. I should have trusted you." her tone became desperate at the end of the sentence.

"You should have" but then looked towards the door of the carriage as it opened and he went out first. He groaned and held her hand to help her down but as soon as her feet touched the ground, he let go of her hand leaving her cold again.

* * *

Next day he was in his room in the courtroom reading the case in front of him when there was a knock at the door. He looked up and seeing Jackson there, he stood up and said "Mr. Kenner…."

Jackson said "call me Jackson. Our kids are married."

"Oh. Yes, it keeps slipping my mind."

"Her being married or me being her father-in-law."

Klaus unwillingly chuckled and motioned him to sit.

After Jackson sat down, he asked "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Not right now but I have a case in half an hour though."

"Oh then I should hurry up."

When Klaus remained quiet, he continued "if I were you, I would have reacted the same way. I knew this would happen even if what she thought turned out to be true. I was never in the favor of her hiding about Hope from you but my hands were tied. In her defense, all I can say is that she was very hurt and she didnt want your pity which she thought you would have if you found out that she was carrying your child."

He paused for a moment as Klaus leaned back in his chair and continued "the night she gave birth to Hope was the day I realized for the first time how much she loved you despite her insisting during the months leading to that long night that she hated you. Even after everything you supposedly did to her, she loved you."

"What do you mean?" as he picked up his quill with a pang that he had missed his daughter's birth.

"You should have heard her. She was calling for you. She was in so much pain and she was still calling for you. I have seen childbirth. My wife. But this was different. It was not that pain. It was pain for the loss of someone who was not there to comfort her, whom she desperately wanted to be there. I was almost going to write to you but she had made me promise that she will leave if I ever tell anyone about her but she was hurt, _we all_ thought you cheated on her."  
Klaus heart was sinking so fast at this revelation but he remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

Jackson continued "how long have you known her klaus?

He smiled bitterly and said "better than you. She was my wife."

"She _is_ still you wife. And I asked you how long not how well. Even then I think right now, I know her better than you. I have lived seventeen years with her and don't make it look cheap by suggestion something else. I know you dont have in you but you are hurt right now and people say regretful stuff when they are hurt."

He paused for a moment and then continued "I went to see her today. She looked upset yesterday and she told me what your intentions are regarding this marriage."

Klaus felt a wave of anger went through him but then he squashed it as he reminded himself that it was not his concern anymore whom she confides in and obviously she is close to Jackson.

When he remained quiet, Jackson continued "it took her ten years to take off that ring. From her point of view, she saw something and jumped to a conclusion but she never let Hope hate you, for Ansel, for her daughter and I believe for herself too. She wanted to hold on to nice memories she had with you. She told her so many stories about you. Each story reflected how much she loved you and you loved her. That kind of love does not go away Klaus. You have waited for her for seventeen years. Dont let all of it go wasted."

He stared at him and felt a surge of anger at how everyone was telling him to fight for something that was not his fault in the first place.

Jackson sensed that he didnt want to talk anymore so he said "I should be going."

After he left, Klaus tried to occupy himself in the case he was supposed to preside but his heart with heavy with what he had found out from Jackson about the night Hope was born and his regret at missing such a major event in his life intensified.

In the afternoon when he got home, he stopped when he heard voice from the withdrawing room. Following them, he stopped as he saw Hope, Ansel and Hayley sitting around the tea table and talking.

As he started to turn, Hope exclaimed excitedly "papa, good afternoon. I was wondering when will you come. Mama said anytime. Which was twenty minute ago."

Klaus smiled, how could he walk out on his daughter so he weltered the room.

There was only one seat where he could sit so he stood near the fireplace wondering what was his father doing here.

Hope suddenly said "mama, can I talk to you for a second."

She looked at Hope curiously and then nodded and left the room.

Klaus feeling flustered at being left alone with his father started towards the door when he said "Niklaus."

He turned towards him reluctantly when he said "we should talk."

He said "I know what you have to say Lord Ansel. I think the time for us to form any relationship is passed."

When he kept quiet, Klaus felt a weird sense of authority radiating from him. He cursed himself as he told himself that he is a father himself, in his late thirties, he shouldnt be intimidated by the man whose blood ran in his veins but didnt know him too well. Reluctantly, pulled by an unknown force, the desire to know his father, he went to sit opposite him on the chair Hayley had discarded.

Ansel leaned back and started "I dont have any words to ask for your forgiveness, for abandoning you two times in your life. I thought I was doing best by my family."

He paused for a moment and then continued "dont take the anger you have on me on Hayley. It is not her fault that I decided to leave. She even told me to go back to BedFord."

Klaus at once stood up and said angrily "then why didn't you?"

"because … at that time I believed her. Even before she told me what had happened between her and you, I had decided I wouldn't let her go alone. Initially I had thought about going with her wherever she will go and then after some time when she is calmed down I will take her back but when she told me about why she ran away" his voice shook for a moment "I was disappointed. I chose to believe her. She was so distraught that I chose to believe her… Also I knew there was nothing back in BedFord. To what should I have gone back? Mikael and Esther? They already had families. I never knew you knew about me. When Hayley told me, I was glad that you thought that I had died rather than abandoned you but I guess I was wrong. She didnt tell me what you really thought about my not being in your life. I guess she wanted to spare my feelings. I could see future with her and the child she was carrying. Behind me was nothing. I could never be part of that family but I could be part of the family which was my son's family." His voice broke again.

* * *

In the mean time, in Klaus's study where she had never been before, Hayley sat down at a chair while Hope sat opposite her. She looked at Hope, noticed something different, something that she had left last night too but couldnt put her finger on so she asked "what is it, my love?"

She said "oh nothing. I just… I miss you."

Hayley continued to look at her daughter's face, her flushing cheeks, her twisting fingers, her hands clamped in her lap and then she realized what it was and her heart jumped a beat, an unexpected pit formed in her stomach and she scolded herself _what did she think._ _She was married after all._ She held her hand and asked softly "are you alright?"

Hope looked up and turned red when she realized that her mother knew and nodded. Hayley rubbed her hands gently and asked "do you want to talk about it?"

Hope shook her head feeling too embarrassed to even address that issue with her and then asked "are you and papa making any progress?"

Hayley's heart sank further but then she said "yes, we are." She looked at her daughter's face with a pang, realizing that she was a woman now which she figured from her reaction happened recently and then touched her cheek saying "dont worry about us. We can overcome any hurdle."

Hope asked, hopefully "are you happy?"

Hayley said, smiling softly "yes, you?"

"about what?" she asked as she played with the skirt of her dress.

Hayley looked at her blushed face and smiled, not needing an answer to know if she was happy or not. Her heart was beating so fast as she recalled Klaus and her discussion on the way back from Freya and Rebekah's house. Suddenly Hope started to feel conscious and said "I think I should leave. Kaleb must be home by now. I will come tomorrow and we can go meet aunt Amber tomorrow."

"yes, lets do that."

* * *

Klaus looked towards the door when it opened and Hope entered with a smile on her lips. As their eyes met, she removed the strand of hair from her face and said "grandpa we should leave."

Klaus felt his heart stop at that way of addressing to his father.

Ansel slowly stood up and said "I am going to BedFord tomorrow to meet Mikael and try to make up for the lost time. I wish you would give us that opportunity too."

Klaus said rather stiffly "he will be happy to see you."

His gaze went to Hayley and saw a hint of disapproval in her eyes but he looked away. Hope suddenly said excitedly "I want to meet him too."

"I would prefer if you go with me the first time" Klaus said gently.

"hmm" she pouted and Klaus smiled widely as he recalled Hayley telling him about how handful she could be and for some reason, he felt really happy at this display of displeasure from Hope; the kind parents watch as their kids grow up but he missed it all. The thought made him very depressed and the smile wavered on his lips but then he concentrated on her as she continued "then when should we leave?" she asked eagerly "I want to meet everyone."

Klaus smiled at her excitement and said "we can go over the weekend but you should ask Kaleb first."

"Oh, he will not say anything. But I will" she said candidly and turned to Hayley saying "I should go. Uncle Jakcson and he must be waiting for us. Dinner time."

She kissed Hayley on her cheek and then dashed to Klaus and before he could say anything she hugged him and kissed his cheek and then went to Ansel saying "we should go."

Ansel looked at Klaus and said "good night, my… my son" paused fro a moment and the turned to leave. The moment he turned Klaus felt his legs draining of energy and felt relieved that no one saw him as he sat down. He looked up and saws Hayley looking at him and felt flustered, got up and started towards the door when she said "dinner Klaus."

"I am not hungry" he said without looking towards her and headed towards the stairs leaving her miserable.

He took off his coat and loosen his cravat. He took a deep breath to catch his breath. "My son" kept on ringing in his ears. His explanation kept on ringing in his ear. Her gaze a moment ago downstairs making his knees go weak. _Does he want to live without her?_ he wondered as he laid on the bed looking at the painting he had once done, in that studio, the night he had told her about his father. He continued to look towards her and then got up and left his room. When he reached downstairs, it was empty and dinning table was cleared. He looked around and then went back upstairs to his room. He stood in the middle of the room for a moment and then turned and left. As he raised his hand to knock at her room, he heard a sound that was unmistakably that of crying. He opened the door at once without any hesitation. The moment the door opened, he saw her getting up from her bed wiping her face. She said, turning away from him "Oh, do you…" when he turned her towards him and asked "what is it?"

She said "oh nothing. I was thinking about Hope…"

"Don't lie Hayley. You know I hate lying…" he stopped as he realized that it shouldn't concern him anymore and started to turn when she said "how can you forget that Klaus? How could you still want us together? How can I still want us together? How can we forget that it was all because of our love Klaus that everything went wrong. If we had not fallen in love.. Elijah would have been alive, Camille and he …."

He spun towards her and said angrily "Hayley, don't. What went down between us, don't blame our love for what happened with Elijah and Camille. The blame should be on them. On them. Not us."

"I am afraid of fighting for it. What if something goes wrong again?"

When he stayed quiet, she asked tentatively "should I fight for it Klaus?"

He continued to look towards her and then he let her go and said dejectedly "I dont want anything Hayley. Not anymore but you should fight for it for yourself. Fight it like I did for all those years when I resisted every other girl being thrown at me by my family. When I didnt even know you were alive or not but I was willing to fight for it. You were so ready to give it away. I want you to know what you were going to give away but it is futile. We have only three months together."

With heavy heart he turned when she said "you think you are the only one who went through that. I was alone too. I could have had a relationship but I didnt. In my mind, you cheated on me, I could have gotten married again. Jackson…." when he turned towards her with a jerk and she stopped and said "no, he never said anything …" but he said "you should have married him. In fact he has proposed to you, you accepted it so you still can get married to him in three months."

He stopped after taking a step and turned to her and said "on a separate subject dont ever do that again."

She asked in a low whisper even though she was feeling devastated "what?"

"Asking Jackson or my…. lord Ansel to come and present your case. I am the judge in this case Hayley who has already decided on an outcome. It does not matter…."

She asked interrupting him "what are you talking bout?"

He looked at her confused expressions and for a moment wondered if she didnt do it but then said resentfully, not wanting to listen to his brain "Jackson came to the court in the morning and basically told me to accept this marriage and Ansel did the same thing. Dont do that. Nothing will change my mind."

"I…" but he had already left the room leaving her feeling devastated.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I promise next chapter will come soon. Tomorrow at the max, unless something unexpected happens in RL (hopefully not)._**

 ** _I hope you liked it. What did you think?_**

 ** _Will Hayley be able to crack the wall he has started to build around him? Is Hope pregnant? Do you think Klaus will give a chance to Ansel? What did you think of Jackson/Klaus, Klaus/Hayley, Ansel/Hayley, Rebekah/Hayley talk about which made other parties aware of what happened during these past seventeen years. What idd you think about Hayley telling Klaus that he was a failure? Will Hayley, Ansel and Hope go to BedFord to meet Mikael?_**


	25. Chapter 25 The final stretch part 2

_**A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. I am glad you all liked it.**_

 _ **Hopefully you will like this chapter too.**_

 _ **To the guest who had been missing the ending of last few chapters, I have been meaning to address you for the past few chapter but forget it :(. I am so sorry that you miss the ending. I dont know what is happening. I dont want to shorten this chapter but for you I will post second half of the chapter as a separate additional chapter after this one so that you can enjoy the ending of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

The moment he reached his room, he ran his fingers through his hair wondering what he had said to her- about getting married to Jackson. Will he be okay with seeing her with another man? He went to change his clothes with heavy heart not trying to think of her in arms of another arm for he knew that if she gets married to someone else, she will eventually fall in love with him because she knows what marriage is and how to accommodate herself in a new life just like she did with him while she was still in love with Elijah. He fell on the bed, feeling confused and angry at his conflicting thoughts. The last thought in his mind before he drifted off to sleep was the effort she was putting in cracking a window in his hardening heart so much so that she had asked Jackson and Ansel to present her case. He shook his head in angry thinking how can she think that she can make him change his mind so easily? Is that how she felt when he was trying to convince her? Was she too this angry at him when he was trying to convince her?

* * *

She was unable to sleep that night wondering how to reach out to Klaus. If his words were any indication where their relationship was going then it was not a hopeful future, she realized. He was so angry at her. Why did she file for divorce. She cursed herself again. He was going to take her back before she messed things up further for both of them. What if he does not open up to her. She has only eighty eight days left. _Oh lord she cannot live without him. Not again!_ she muttered into her pillow as she fluffed her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

As Hope laid in the bed, Kaleb asked "now tell me how was it?"

She turned towards him and smiled rather shyly, like she had ben feeling since their time together "it was good. Papa came as we were leaving and got to talk with grandpa."

He looked at her face, red cheeks and got really hard but he said to himself "patience" and said to her "oh that is great. You and he should visit your father a lot. That is the only way that can break the ice between them. Um.. how are things between him and aunt Hayley?"

"Mama said not to worry but…"

He touched her cheek causing her body to shiver and said "it will take time."

She said feeling flustered by his touch and his body so near to him, the feeling in her legs which she now knew what to call them, annoying her "papa said we can go to BedFord to meet grandpa's brother. But he wanted me to ask you…" ending with a chuckle. "I told him you wouldnt stop me, but I will ask you."

He said "no, I wouldnt but I am glad you asked me."

He turned on his back when she asked timidly "Kaleb?"

"Hmm" he said without looking towards her.

"Is is normal for wives to want to…" but stopped talking as he slowly turned towards her.

Seeing her flushed face, he opened his mouth but she turned away from him saying "we should sleep. It is very… late" as she turned off the oil-lamp.

When she leaned back in her bed, he said softy as he pulled her towards him "yes, it is normal for both man and woman to feel same way. I feel the same way" as he shifted and his hardness touched her "but Hope, you are too young…" when she snapped "I am not. I am your wife."

He smiled, removed the hair strands from her forehead and said gently "Let me finish. You are too young and I dont want you to get pregnant with our child right now."

"Oh," and felt glad that he couldn't see her burning cheeks.

"So can we never do it again?" she asked shyly.

He smiled and said "no, we can but we have to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

He said "we have to use protection."

"oh, how?"

When he was done explaining her about barrier she asked almost at once "is it possible that I am already pregnant? We didnt use it .. last time" taking herself by surprise that she didnt hesitate asking such a thing.

"yes it is. I was not careful."

"It is okay if I am" she said as a thrill went through her body as she recalled Rebekah's baby but Kaleb said "if you are then I am very happy but if you are not then I dont want you to carry our child right now. You told me once that you wanted to get training in the nursing profession. Now is your chance to learn from his culture so that when we go back you can start something if you want to."

"Oh that will be wonderful Kaleb" as she hugged him and then almost at once moved back when she accidentally touched him. "Oh, sorry" she blushed. He laughed and pulled her towards him saying "dont worry, my love. We should sleep. I have to go to hospital in the morning."

She sighed with relief and satisfaction as her hand went to his chest and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Next morning when she came downstairs he was reading his paper as usual. When he didnt leave the dining room, she felt relieved. They continued to eat breakfast quietly and then she said "Klaus there are two things I want to tell you."

When he looked towards her she said "first, I never asked Jackson or father to talk to you. And second, I know you are hurt but I expect better from you. You should be a role model for our daughter. Dont treat your father like that. He is old and he has made a mistake. Everyone has done that. It was not easy on anyone" her voice reduced to a whisper.

When he didnt answer she continued with a sigh "Hope will come today and we will go together to meet Amber. Do I need to know something else too except for her husband?"

"She has a son fifteen years old" he said without looking towards her.

"oh, what is his name?" she asked excitedly.

"why did you name her Hope?" he asked

Her heart sank as she remembered that night, her calling for him but he deserved to know, know what he had missed so she said "oh, I dont know….." her voice trailed off as the vivid image of her looking at a few minutes old Hope lying in that small cradle as she thought about Klaus and wished he was there with her, flashed right before her eyes.

When he continued to look towards her she said softly "it was not really a happy time for me too Klaus. I was depressed. I thought you cheated on me. I was having this child that we both dreamed about and you were not there. I thought you were going to be father to someone else's child, child of people who betrayed both of us. It was a depressing time for me. I had no family around me. The person I love…." she paused for a moment, looked down and continued "loved was not with me. Even before she was born, she was the only reason I could get out of bed every day. She was the only light I could see at that moment. I saw some hope in her and hence…" She smiled sadly and said "I did win the wager."

"James" as he recalled what Jackson had told him about the night Hope was born. After a moment of quiet "I guess with everything that happened between us, I should feel grateful to you that in that anger and resentment towards me you didn't let our daughter hate her father."

Her throat chocked up as a lump rose in it, to cover up for it, she took a big sip causing herself to burn. When she didnt say anything he picked up the paper and started to read it.

"Klaus…" he looked up.

"You asked me what sort of marriage Hope and Kaleb have the other day."

When he put the paper down without saying anything, she continued "she is very happy with him."

He continued to look towards her and then it dawned on him what she was saying and asked as he leaned forwards "do you mean...?" but was unable to finish the sentence for some reason.

When she nodded slowly, he felt like killing Kaleb for taking his daughter's innocence, the muscles in his jaw twitched which she must have noticed because she immediately said "I didn't tell you to upset you and there is nothing to be upset about. This was going to happen eventually. They are married. It is good that they have gotten over that part of their marriage. You should know better than …."

"Don't compare our situation to theirs. Ours was really marriage of convenience" he snapped.

She suddenly laughed and said "I think theirs started that way too Klaus. She wanted to come here and Jackson wanted Kaleb to get married or betrothed before he came here. And she is truly my daughter. Like me she proposed to Kaleb or should I say put the idea in his mind. I think part of me knew that it was a business deal between them but I thought that, perhaps like us, they will eventually fall in love because at the end of the day, they both really care about each other."

Klaus looked toward her but she was not looking at her as she picked up the bread and started to butter it. He got up and left leaving her miserable as she realized that she had touched a topic that he didnt want to talk about.

* * *

Later in the afternoon while in the study, he heard voices coming from the saloon. Recognizing one of them to be Hope's, he walked out of his study towards the room but stopped just outside it as he heard Hayley say "you should go. Kaleb must be waiting for you."

Hope looked at her mother, her heart breaking for her, the aftereffect of the meeting with her aunt showing on her mother's face. She asked softly "Are you alright? I dont want to leave you alone in this distraught state."

Hayley said soothingly "I am fine, my love. I have your father. I am not alone."

"Will you tell him what happened?" she asked "I mean about aunt Amber being so upset with you."

"Yes I will" Hayley said smiling at her daughter when her heart was breaking.

"You never really were a good liar." Hope said and he couldn't help but smile as he leaned against the wall and continued to listen to them.

"She is hurt my love, she will come around. We could never stay too angry at each other for long. You should go."

Klaus stepped back as he heard Hope say "good night and please don't think about it for too long. I know it is futile to tell you not to think at all."

Hayley laughed softly.

"Oh mama" Hope hugged her fiercely as tears fell down from her mother's eyes. His heart broke for her when he heard her say "I lost so much Hope. Lost everyone."

"No, you have not. You still have people who love you. I love you, Kaleb, grandpa, everyone in our family even papa. He is angry right now but he loves you just like you have loved him all these years despite the fact that you were angry with him."

Klaus couldn't bear to hear any more. His sixteen year old daughter was not a child as he had expected her to be. He went back to the study having an idea what must have happened at Amber's house as he recalled her bottled up anger from the past seventeen years ago.

* * *

Hayley went straight to her room after Hope left and had a good cry for half an hour and when she couldnt anymore, she washed her face and came downstairs with no traces of her ever crying so bitterly. She looked at him as he stepped out of the study and asked "oh, you are home early."

He looked at her constraint smile and said "I only go to court on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. If must be, then I go in other days."

Hayley nodded as she realized with sinking heart that he was home but didnt want to go with her. She said "have you had tea?"

He wondered if he should ask about Amber but then decided against it and shaking his head went back in the study.

She, with sinking heart went to the saloon where twenty minutes later, she was sipping tea while sending his to the study, thinking about horrible reunion with Amber- her anger and resentment making her drown into the sea of guilt and regret again. Her telling, in front of Hope, about Klaus's suffering all these years was not something she was expecting. Finding out how Klaus had been there for her sister and her parents till the last day of their lives, was another blow to her and making her feel that she will never be able to look into his eyes ever again. She recalled what she had told him in the morning about being a role model for Hope and realizing that she herself was not there for her parents and he could have thrown that at her face she felt even more guilty. She picked up a book from the side table and started to read it but five minutes into it and she got up angrily and left the room. She stood in the middle of the foyer and looked around and then for some reason went towards his study. The door was closed, she pushed it open without knocking and went inside. Without saying a word she went to sit on an empty chair and started to read the book feeling somewhat less lonely.

He looked at her reading the book, feeling annoyed at invading his privacy, calm and confusing his mind by her presence, clouding his judgement but didnt comment on it and only looked up when the footman informed them of dinner.

When he half-heartedly, told her about Kol, Davina and Camille going back to BedFord along with their kids, she just grunted.

* * *

For the next few days that was their routine. He left for courts in the morning and she stayed home, now starting to feel at home, familiarizing herself with the routine and the help, starting to contribute in the household against all opposition by the help. It came as a shock and a slight embarrassment to her that most of his help who had been with him for a long time knew about her. When she saw someone carrying his clothes to his room, she felt a pang, a loss at what once she was doing now was being done by some. She wondered if he will ever let her do it again. Will they be at a point in their relationship when they will get that intimacy in their relationship? Hope visited every morning and when he were not home, they both would go visit Amber, who was starting to warm up to her or sometimes visit Rebekah and Freya where Hope enjoyed more because of her cousins. And when Klaus was home they stayed home, spending time as family and she felt relieved that he would sit with them. She got to meet Andrew, his secretary on the days when he was home whom she immediately took a liking to. When he informed her that Lord Niklaus had made an arrangement for her expenses, she felt hopeful. In the afternoon, after coming back from courts and changing into something relaxing they would go to Freya and Rebekah's which she found out from Rebekah that it was their routine for the past seventeen years. In the beginning she felt brokenhearted when he didnt invite her to go with him or even tell her about his routine and felt glad that Rebekah had already told her about their tea gatherings but then she took an initiative and started to go with him and felt relieved that he didnt comment on it.

* * *

Klaus noticed the change in his life. His life was already going smooth but there were tiny touches that made the difference and reminded him of his bedroom in BedFord- those two months they had spend together. The quiet evenings had changed to somewhat quiet evenings during which she tried to talk to him and he knew it was discouraging her by giving her monologue replies but he realized that he was beyond that. To his dismay, those evenings even though not exactly like them but they had started reminding him of the time when they used to sit quietly in their room, enjoying each other's company in BedFord, the memories he was trying to forget. He wanted her to stop showing interest in his affairs, making sure he was getting his tea if he had not asked for it, stop trying to communicate with him but when even with hint of showing his disdain she continued to do so, there was nothing he could do. Getting frustrated and angry at her for trying to break the wall he was trying to build around him, he started to avoid her but there was so much he could do as he realized that she had gotten a knack of invading his privacy. The only place she had not dared to go was his room so he started to spend more time in it, started to retire early but one day when he was taking off his coat from the hanger he noticed a long hair on it and he knew that she had been here too. He rang the bell for the footman. When he entered, he asked angrily "who was handling my clothes?"

The footman said a bit scared of his anger "lady Mikaelson did it herself, my lord."

Feeling annoyed he said "you can go."

Later that evening when he said to her "don't do my personal stuff Hayley" he regretted the moment the words were out as she stared at him with widened eyes and then quietly got up and went upstairs and that night he ate dinner alone regretting him telling her that.

 **7th September, 1819:**

 **Saturday:**

A week later she came down and saw him reading from a paper with a smile on his lips. He looked up smiling when she asked "what is it?"

The smile wavered a bit but then he said "Patience and Arnold, they are getting married in October. 1st October. Good, Hope can meet father during that visit."

"Oh that is a wonderful news" She said as she rang the bell for the footman to bring the breakfast.

When she looked back towards him, he said "one of my colleague has invited us on a ball tonight."

"what time?" she asked as she sat down fearing her legs wouldnt be able to hold her any longer in his presence; they were talking, he was talking to her, she felt delirious with hope.

"nine."

She nodded not knowing what to say and then just to continue the conversation she asked "is he married? I should know the name of his wife at least."

"Lady Penny Stanton."

She looked up and asked in shock "Benjamin Stanton?"

He said "yes" as she started to write down something on the paper.

"oh."

He looked up and caught her lost in thoughts.

* * *

Klaus spend the morning with Hope in their usual place near the lake. Listening to her, looking at him with that open smile as she talked and interrupted his painting and then finally taking the brush from his hand and taking over, he kept replaying in his mind about what she has said to him about not being a failure, and his relationship with his daughter, his father's disappointment and her own heartbreak were proof of that and wondered if she was right. His mind went to the ball in frustration having an idea why Stanton had invited him; besides being his poker buddy, he was the judge presiding over their divorce case and he suspected that the judge wanted to see if they were making any progress. When he reached home, she was nowhere in sight making her feeling relieved. He spend the afternoon in his study with Andrew getting over some of his pending paper work and cases.

* * *

In the evening when she entered the ball room with her hand on Klaus's hand which to her surprise he had offered, her eyes widened at the lavishness that greeted her gaze. She had an idea that this appearance was for the sake of the judge but even that couldn't damper her mode and hope. Her mind kept wandering, like it had been since morning, that if he knew the judge then is it possible that he had asked the judge to refuse their marriage but then why is he behaving that way. Is it simply to punish her? But he has clearly told her that he does not want to reconcile. What is going on? She thought in frustration but kept the smile on her lips. To her dismay, he excused himself almost immediately after introducing her to the host and went to mingle with the guest. She felt too lonely after a while as she looked around at the gathering of happy merry men and women, laughing and dancing. When someone asked her if she wanted to dance, she refused politely saying that she dose not dance. Ten minutes late when she saw him talking and smiling with a beautiful woman dressed in the most gorgeous red dress she had ever seen, her heart sank and her hope that he might be behind the judge's order faded. As she watched the woman put her hand on his shoulder and she looked away.

Klaus laughed and said "yes, we should do that. I will let you know about my schedule and then we can go watch it."

"Excuse me, my lord" a voice called him. He turned towards Benjamin Stanton and said "my lady, I beg of your leave" bowed slightly and walked with him to the card rooms.

The ride back home was really quiet. She tried not to think about that woman and her hand on his shoulder but it was not working so she started to repeat in her mind, reminding her of the biggest mistake she had already made. She will not make it again, she told herself. _He will never cheat on you. Hasn't experience taught you that?_ She asked herself.

Klaus was having difficulty keeping his eyes off of her dressed in a satin royal blue dress with discreet pearl jewelry, her hair beautifully styled in a bun but he kept looking out anywhere but her, like he had been doing in the ball too. The moment they reached home, he went to his room and fell on the bed after changing his clothes cursing his heart which was getting weaker with each passing day. He told himself _just seventy six more days!_ And his heart sank for some reason.

* * *

During the next few weeks, she noticed that even though he had started to respond to her more than just monologues but not more than necessary and was as closed up as ever and Hayley's panic was rising. One month had gone by since the judge's order and they were nowhere near to any reconciliation. They were two strangers living in the same house. Jackson Hope and Kaleb were regular visitors. She managed to hide her unhappy state of mind, the dejected feeling, the sense of hopelessness with each passing day, from Hope but not from Jackson who, like he had been for the past seventeen years was again there for her, encouraging her, reassuring her again and again that he was fine when she asked crying if she had broken his heart too but her distraught was increasing at the lack of progress they were making so much so that the wedding slipped her mind only to be reminded by Hope when she came to visit her two days before it. She realized that she hardly had time to buy a dress for the wedding but later that day before Rebekah left for BedFord with her family and Freya's she came to her house, on her niece informing her of the situation and with her help, she ended up getting a tea pink dress with white laces falling over the edge of the full sleeves, lace trimmings as an apron over light pink inlay, the edging embroidery with green and while flowers.

Later that night at dinner, when he told her that they were to leave for BedFord next day, she suddenly lost it, a wave of furry started from the pit of her stomach and shot through her whole body, her restraints broke, the tension she had been feeling made her go blind with anger and she stood up and said angrily "you have changed!"

"How so? he asked coldly

She said "you were never this cold Klaus. I know I have made a mistake, a huge mistake, but I am trying to make up for it. But you are not giving me a chance. I know you are hurt and I understand that but you waited for me for seventeen years and now suddenly you want to give up? What do you want? My begging for forgiveness. I can do that but what will that achieve? Will it bring back those seventeen years? Or will you start trusting me again. It was not all my fault you know. If you had told me about that kiss the first thing in the morning before leaving the house, I wouldn't have reacted that way. I didn't trust you but you didn't either. How do I know if you really were going to tell me or not? You chose not to tell me and went off to do whatever else was necessary when you should have known how important it would be for me if I knew about it. How important it would be for my to hear from my husband's mouth that he didnt cheat on me. Why?" her voice broke and the tears fell from her eyes.

She paused for a moment and then continued "I know you are punishing me Klaus for what I have made you feel but you are wrong. You are not a failure but if you really think that you can be happy with someone else then … then I…" she was unable to finish her sentence as her heart sank at the possibility of seeing him in someone else's arms and dashed out of the room without waiting for a reply or see his reaction and he just sat there feeling angry, regretful and resentful at what she had said.

That night both of them didnt sleep so when they woke up they were both tired and sensed that tiredness oozing out of the other's body when they met at the breakfast. Hayley felt relieved that they had to travel in the afternoon and in Kaleb, Hope and Jackson's presence he will act normal with her, as normal as he could.

Klaus could feel the tension oozing out of her and meeting Jackson's gaze, he knew he knew something was wrong between them too. Having Kaleb, Hope and Jackson provided the buffer that he realized he needed to pass this five hours of train ride to BedFord but his mind was buzzing with what she had said last night. Her sentences kept on replaying in his mind and confusing him, making him regret some steps he could have taken but for some reason had not.

* * *

When the carriage stopped outside the manor and she got out she felt very nostalgic, the place she loved so much, she was back there. The footman took their bags in. The manor looked so different with so many people walking around, she assumed getting the manor ready for the ceremony tomorrow. The reunion with Mikael was short but too overwhelming as he welcomed her into the family which she was not expecting. In a few minutes, she noticed that the nature of relationship between Mikael and Klaus had somehow changed, became friendlier which was not the case seventeen years go. Seeing him interacting with the younger generation in relatively calmer tone also was a welcome sight. _Something changed him,_ she realized _but what?_ she kept on wondering. The way he met Hope was too overwhelming for her. Seeing Ansel with Mikael told her that they had managed to break the wall between them. She noticed Ansel looking towards Klaus but he left the room without another word.

After a very noisy dinner while everyone else retreated to the family room, Hayley excused herself as she was feeling very tired and decided to retire hoping someone will settle Hope and Kaleb down as she looked at her daughter who was acting as if she has been living in this house from the beginning. She walked to Ansel before leaving and whispered "will you make sure Jackson is comfortable?"

He said "yes, my child" with a smile as his hand touched her cheek not knowing a pair of blue eyes were looking at him with a pang.

Climbing the staircase, looking at the paintings done by him, passing through the corridors, grazing her fingers grazed the walls, memories kept flooding through her mind and sometimes tears fell while sometimes smile appeared. The room was same as seventeen years ago yet different. Some new fixtures, oil lamps, white and gold bedspread with matching curtains showed slight differences. Feeling nostalgic she looked around for a moment, touched everything to familiarize herself again and then went to the bathroom to freshen herself taking in the upgrade in there too.

* * *

When he entered his room when the clock struck nine, he saw her bags on the floor and her standing near the fireplace, looking at a painting hanging over the fireplace he had done two years ago. She turned towards him and said "I didn't know what were our sleeping arrangement going to be? If you want I can move in the next room."

She pointed towards the adjoining door.

Klaus shook his head saying "no need to make a big deal out of it. I will sleep on the floor. It is just for two nights. Besides Davina has put Hope and Kaleb in that room."

"Oh" she said but felt like crying at his detached attitude. She went to change her clothes in the semi-familiar changing room. New gadgets have been installed, she noticed as she started to hang her clothes in the closet. After splashing water on her face she put on her shift and robe and came back to the room and saw him lying on the carpet with eye closed. She went to sit on her side of the bed, sat there and then slowly opened the drawer and the first thing she saw was Romeo and Juliet. She picked it up, the paper had gone stiff. Her things were in the same condition as she had left them, she realized. Her gaze again went to him lying near the fireplace. She felt the first tear graze her cheek and then she took of her robe, put it at the foot of the bed and laid under the duvet. Stifling her sobs, she buried her face in the blanket and closed her eyes.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked toward her as he heard the sound of cries and then he continued to stare at the ceiling as the sound subsided and he knew she was sleep. He got up slowly, went to her and saw her clutching Romeo and Juliet and his heart shattered. He fixed her blanket and with heavy heart went out of the room.

* * *

Hope dismissed the young girl who was there to help her settle down and wen tot the changing room to put her and Kaleb's belonging at appropriate places. Ten minutes later she walked out and looked around at the elegant room again, drenched in white and green and twirled. Kaleb pulled Hope close to her as she said "oh, this is so wonderful. This place. I don't know how mama could leave it all behind her. This is exactly like what she had told us Kaleb."

He kissed her softly on her lips and said "she was hurt. If you are hurt, would any materialistic thing stop you?"

She shook her head as she kissed him back, now very comfortable with expressing her feelings to him. She whispered "help me get out of this" as she touched her dresses.

He shook his head, smiling at what she was implying but his fingers went behind her dress and starting pulling the strings, leaned in and whispered against her ear "we have to wait till we get back home."

"why?" she asked not realizing her voice had an edge of annoyance.

He leaned back and while looking into her eyes, touched her cheek and she said "oh" as realization dawn on her causing. His fingers continued to take off her dress and soon it was pooling at her feet. He turned her around started unstringing her corset. When he was done and she took a deep breath, he whispered "I will be back after changing."

"you will pay for this" she muttered teasingly, amazed at how she was so comfortable with him on such a topic and he laughed softly. "I cannot wait for to be paid but we have to wait, my love" and went to change while she sighed but with a smile went to lie on the bed.

* * *

Next morning when she woke up, he was not in the room. The door opened and Lily entered the room. Hayley eyes widened and brimmed with tears as her gaze went to the woman who devoted each minute of her time during her two months stay in the manor. Her mind registered her getting aged too like the rest of them but she just smiled at her saying "my lady, good morning. Do you wish to have breakfast in bed?"

She felt too overwhelmed to say anything but with effort she said "good morning Lily. How are you?"

Lily smiled as she picked up her robe and handed it to her "how would I be, my lady? The same. I must express my joy at seeing you again."

Her vision got blurry and she looked away "yes, I will have breakfast in the room."

After the breakfast, she took a relaxing bath in the tub while Lily remained there even though she told her to leave, wondering where Klaus was and will he continue to treat her like that in front of his family, what will they think. She changed her clothes, a causal blue dress, and left the room feeling like a stranger but felt grateful when Rebekah caught her up at the head of stairs and asked her to join them in Patience room as they got the girl ready for the ceremony to be held in a couple of hours. She noticed the manor bursting with servants hurrying from one place to another. As she entered the room, she noticed Hope already there.

Hope looked towards her mother as she entered, dashed to her and hugged her saying "oh, mama this is wonderful. Come look Patience's dress. It is beautiful. Isn't it?" making her regret at what she had unwittingly taken from her daughter.

She walked towards Patience, still not ready and walked around her to look at her dress admiring it, listening to Davina telling her about the wedding night and what was to be expected of her and Hayley was taken back to the time when she had the similar discussion with Hope before her marriage. Her gaze met Hope and they smiled at each other. She startled when the door opened and Camille entered. Her inside went cold seeing her there. Camille smiled at her and walked to Patience and said "oh, my dear, you look so beautiful."

Davina asked "have you asked him?"

She turned to Davina and said "Mikael had asked Ansel to stand for Elijah and Klaus agreed to it."

"Oh. That is great too" she turned to Hayley as she fixed Patiences gown "Camille and I were thinking if Klaus would stand for Elijah considering he had been there for the boy since he was born but this is good too."

When Camille asked "Hayley what are you wearing?" she didnt feel like answering to her but said "are you asking about color?"

"yes" she laughed but Hayley could sense the nervousness in her tone. "I cannot believe that Arnold is getting married. Wasn't he just born?"

Davina laughed "feels like it" as she touched Patience's cheek. "Your father would have been really proud of you."

"He is" she replied softly. And Hayley knew Patience knew about Josh.

Davina nodded and then gulping she stepped back handing pins to Hayley to take over.

Before she knew it couple of hours went by during which they were served breakfast and tea in Patience room.

Near eleven she decided to go change when Hope said "mama can you help me with my gown?" she nodded and followed her.

After helping Hope in her dark pink and dull gold gorgeous dress and leaving Lily to do her hair, she went to her room. She stood near her bed looking down at the dress which suddenly started to look very formal for the occasion, her mind constantly on Klaus where he was; she had not seen him since last night. With a sigh and cursing Rebekah for persuading her to buy this dress, she started to get dressed, only to be startled when Lily came to help her.

* * *

When Kaleb entered the room around noon to get ready for the ceremony, his heart skipped a beat as his gaze went to Hope. He slowly closed the door while his eyes remained fixed on her, his back resting against the door, the stomach muscles tightening, his control slipping.

Hope smiled and swayed as she realized the affect she was having on him. When he started walking towards her, she said "oh no, You will have to wait, dear sir. One more day."

He laughed and felt relieved as the knot in his stomach loosened. She walked past him whispering "your torture starts from today" gave him her most mischievous smile and continued towards the door. Stopped at it and said "we are to leave in an hour. I am going to check on Patience."

"Oh God Hope" he muttered as the door closed and he decided to take a quick bath to calm his desires for at least one more day.

* * *

Klaus walked in the manor dejectedly, feeling burdened by his feelings. As he reflected on his morning, he realized that he had failed; even the distraction of Kol, Alexander, George, Kaleb and Arnold had not successfully been able to make him stop thinking about her, about what she had said to him in London. So many memories had came flooding to him, after being here after six months and with her under the same roof. When he entered his room, the room was empty and he felt relieved. Feeling tired, mentally and physically, he went to take a bath. Seeing her clothes and feminine touches in the changing room and the main room, made the pit in his stomach bigger and regret at what they had lost deepen. He put on the brown and beige suit James had laid for him and left the room hoping that Arnold and Patience dont see any mishaps in their marriage, hoping once again that Elijah was here to see his son getting married.

* * *

Around two in the afternoon, he was looking towards Patience and Arnold saying their vows and then Arnold picked up her hand and slipped the ring into her finger as he said his vows. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a movement and his attention went to her hand clasped over one another and he noticed her rubbing her ringless finger. He stared at her ringless finger _'it took her ten year to take off that ring' 'I took off the ring when you cheated on me'_ Who was telling the truth? A part of him knew the answer but he refused to believe it and shook his head and then out of blue he wanted to stop all this. The desire to have the life they once had woke up in him very strongly. The promises they had once made to each other, he felt like fulfilling them again. His gaze went to Ansel standing next to Arnold, to Hope and Kaleb sitting next to each other. As he watched them, they looked at each other and smiled as if sharing something secret only know to just two of them and a smile appeared on his own lips. _Life was perfect so why was he trying to make it miserable? Does he really believe that he can find someone whom he can be as happy with as he once had been with Hayley? They still can have the future they once had._ With a small sigh, aching heart, he moved his hand and covered her hands with his but kept his eyes on the couple as they continued saying their vows after the vicar.

Hayley felt a lump in her throat as she felt the once too familiar feeling on her hand and gulped to stop the tears from falling. She didnt dare look at him but the gentle pressure and possessive hold on her hand was enough to show her some hope for the future.

* * *

 **Two hours later, in the Mikaelson manor's great hall:**

Klaus was looking at Arnold and Patience dancing when he heard her say "papa."

He turned towards her with a smile but before he could say anything she asked "will you dance with me?"

His gaze automatically went to Hayley standing at the far end of the room where he knew she had been standing for the past fifteen minutes and nodded with a smile.

When Kol let go of her hand and said "now, I will go find _my wife._ She has been crying since the ceremony which is really ridiculous. Patience will be living in the same house" kissed her cheek and bowed, she smiled "well mothers are allowed to. It is never the same even if they live in the same house. I pray that they are always happy with each other. Arnold seemed to really care about her."

He said smiling at her "yes, I wish for them to have a marriage that I once admired very much which also motivated me to go after someone with whom I could have that type of relationship."

She didn't need to know who he was talking about as he recalled his feelings towards her and Klaus's wedding.

When she just smiled sadly, he stepped back and left.

Her attention shifted to Hope and Kaleb dancing, never ever seeing them dancing before and a smile appeared on her lips. She startled when she heard him say "I thought all your dances were mine."

"They are but occasionally I try not to break heart of someone I love dearly" she said, her heart racing as she handed him her hand thinking about how her heart has skipped a beat when a few moments ago she had seen him dancing with their daughter.

He continued to look into her misty eyes and then at her hand.

As she, with heavy heat, started to retreat it seeing his reluctance, he gently held it and she almost cried with relief and stepped towards him at feeling a slight tug at her hand which only she could feel.

* * *

Hope whispered "oh Kaleb they are dancing."

Kaleb slightly turned towards the direction she was looking and smiled and said "yes. _Are you happy now?_ "

"Oh, yes" she whispered excitedly, looked up at his face and flushed at the look he was giving her, the look she has come to realize so well in the past one month. He smiled and said "Patience and Arnold look happy."

"Yes they do. Don't they?"

* * *

She felt perfect fit in his arms, satisfied at last, afraid at the same time, lost all courage to look into his eyes, feeling guilty at what she had one, what she had made all her family through. When he whispered "lets go outside" as he squeezed her hand, she finally looked towards him and said in the matching tone "someone will miss us."

"No one will miss us." he assured her. "And even if they do, I am sure they will be happy."

He led her out of the hall without a backward glance and ten minutes later, they were in the garden under their favorite tree, the sun starting to go down making the hills look beautiful. He turned towards her and said "you win Hayley. As always. You managed to break my restraints."

She didnt trust herself to say anything afraid of jinxing the moment, his decision so she kept quiet. He continued "I want to start over but before that I want to ask you one thing."

Her heart sank at the prospect of what he was going to ask. He asked "when did you finally believe that I hadnt cheated on you?"

A sigh escaped her mouth not expecting him to ask this. She said "the first time when you came to the house, I started to have doubts but when you came to tell me that you have agreed to the divorce, I became sure. I think even before that I was getting sure but I was afraid that if I said it out-loud, I would realize what a mistake I have made. Oh Klaus what did I do?"

He said gently "nothing that cannot be fixed Hayley but it is a relief to know that you started to trust _me because of me_ before Camille told you."

"You know?" she gasped.

"yes, Rebekah told me" he said.

"Yes, I am glad that I trusted you before she told me the truth. I was so scared when you showed your lack of interest in reconciling in front of the judge. I was so happy when the judge refused to give us the divorce. That night I promised myself that I will destroy this wall you had started to build around you, piece by piece, dismantle it brick by brick, stone by stone"

He looked at her face and then a smile started to appear on his lips, the smile that she loved too much, took her hand to his lips and said "hmm, that is really romantic, my love. Where have I heard it before?"

Her breathing hitched at being called that after such a long time, the emotions behind those words reflecting on his face and

"must you always…" but was unable to finish her sentence as she started to cry.

Klaus arm went around her as he pulled her into a fierce embrace and whispered "must you always give me a chance, my lady."

She whispered in-between her sobs "Oh Klaus. I missed you so much. What will happen now?"

He said "you have no idea how much have I missed you and we will make up for the loss time, my love. We will. I promise you."

* * *

As soon as the corset was off her body, she took a deep breath as her body could breath, her chest free at last from that tight embrace. She took off her shift and put on her while lace, thin strapped satin nightie. She was running her hand on her stomach to relieve the tightness she had been enduring for the past four hours as she had unintentionally tied the corset too tight today, when suddenly an arm went around her chest and a hard body touched her back. She smiled as she felt the hardness against her body and then his hand sneaked in her nightie and fingers inched to her breast and cupped it causing her to arch her back against him as a moan escaped her lips. His other hand removed her hair that she had let loose just before changing her clothes, revealing her neck and his lips moved on it sucking at her weak point and then got wrapped around her torso pulling her towards him. He softly whispered in her ear as his teeth bit her earlobe "oh my love, Will you give yourself to me?"

She smiled "I am yours, always, my love."

He gently squeeze her breast causing her to moan loudly as he pushed himself in her.

"Oh, please" she tried to turn towards him but he kept her in the position for a few more seconds pressing his body against her, kissing her neck, squeezing her breast, making her squirm and moan and then he scooped her up, carried her to the bed and laid her down. Looking at her, he started to take off this shirt and then his trouser. She laid there with her arms on either side of her pillow, feeling satisfied at seeing the appreciation of her body in his eyes as she herself appreciated his body. He laid next to her and pulled the sheet over them and then slid her strap from her shoulder until her breast popped out. He continued to look towards her and then leaned in and his lips covered her nipple and she screamed softly and pulled at his hair as his tongue sucked at it, massaged it. His hand moved from her thigh to her core lifting her nightdress. He looked up into her dark eyes and then did the same treatment to the other nipple as her fingers dug into his hair and she moaned and relaxed at the pleasure he was giving her. He gathered her shift on her stomach and started to position himself when she said "no."

He looked up at her in surprise but she pushed him back on the bed and straddled on him causing him to chuckle, her nightdress bunched up at her hips revealing her shapely thighs. Smiling, she took off her nightdress enjoying as his gaze travelled on her body and how they got all hazy and dark with desire. She bend her head and moved on his body, planting small kisses on his chest, her finger tracing his taunt muscles, once again so familiar yet the pang of the loss was still there. _So much lost time_. She kissed his stomach at the slightly raised skin, the remnants of that horrible night and put her cheek on it trying not to cry.

He felt something weird and grabbed her arms and made her look up at him, noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her towards him, kissed her hard and rolled them over. Keeping his eyes on her misty eyes and the sad smile, he slipped into her and started thrusting in her. Her eyes fluttered and she said "oh Klaus, I love you so much."

He continued to thrust in her and kissing her face.

He muttered "I love you too Hayley" as he felt his release just after she had her orgasm.

He didnt want to get up from her, didnt want to lose that touch, the touch that was the only thing that sometimes made him sure that it was not a dream, so instead of getting off of her, he just slid half way off of her as his legs continued to wrap around her legs. He whispered "tell me if I am too heavy" as he buried his face into the nook of her shoulder and neck after fixing the sheet over them.

She shook her head, his body weight so welcoming to her. More than a month has passed since Patience's wedding, since the night they had first time rekindled their romance after seventeen years and still it seemed liked a dream to her. Every time she would close her eyes, she was scared that it will all turn out to be a dream. The only confirmation of that it was not a dream, was his body touching hers, making it look real, that healed wound which her fingers were tracing even now. She said "Klaus" as she felt soft warm breathing against her neck.

He said "hmm" without opening his eyes. She grabbed his hand which was causally resting on her breast, brought it to her lips and kissed the finger tips making him open his eyes and look up at her. Hayley keeping her eyes on him, took his hand to her stomach and put it there.

He felt a slight pressure on his hand, the palm of his hand pressing into her stomach.

Confusion turned into realization as she watched, his mouth slightly opened and he lifted himself on his elbow, throwing the sheet aside causing her to smile broadly. His gaze flickered from her stomach to her face and seeing the smile on her face made his heart race and confirmed his suspicion. He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately taking her breath away and then he bend his head down to her stomach and kissed it - a very soft and gentle kiss- sending waves of pleasure through her body. He looked up, met her eyes, wide with surprise and he said "oh Lord! Hayley, are you jesting with me?"

"of course not" she laughed and then gasped as his lips went to her lips again and after quickly planting another kiss on her lips, he moved them back to her stomach and was kissing it again and again saying "oh I am so happy. This time I will be there Hayley. I will be there" her guilt intensified but he just stayed there, his cheek rest on her bare stomach and that is how they went to sleep.

 **Nine months later:**

"Kaleb, I want to have baby" she said moving her finger ideally on his bare chest as his fingers caressed her bare shoulder.

"I know but I want us to wait. You are still too young. When we go back to America"

She huffed but he said laughing "we will Hope. I promise we will but not right now. You just had a baby brother. Live your dream through him" ending with tease as she groaned and he kissed her hair and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips.

* * *

She shifted on the bed trying to find a comfortable spot as pain shot through her body and said "father would have been so happy to see him."

He looked up at her tired face and said as the pain of the loss hit him really hard "yes he would have been. I wish I had more time with him. But I am glad that we got to spend final few months of his life even if it was just seven months with each other and it is all because of Hope. She really proved to be a hope in our lives. I dont think we would have met if it were not for her. I doubt you would have ever come back to England"

When she didnt say anything he said smiling "all in the past Hayley. I didnt mean to upset you. We have our whole lives ahead of us and I wanted to tell you something. Something I have been thinking for a while but yesterday I made a decision but then you decided to get busy with this" he smiled looking down at his son.

"What?" she asked smiling tiredly as she leaned into the mountain of pillows Rebekah had set behind her before she had left. Klaus walked to her and sat next to her.

He looked at his son and said "we should move to America when Hope, Kaleb and Jackson go back."

When she didnt say anything he looked towards her and saw her looking at him with open mouth.

Hayley couldnt believe what he was saying. She said "Klaus your life is here."

"Our daughter is in America. I will not miss her life."

"Oh Klaus, … but your siblings."

"I love them and will continue to visit them but where my daughter lives, I will live there. I have already lost my father, both of them. I am not going to lose her and I am most certainly not willing to see her once a year."

"Klaus this is life changing. Are you sure you want that?"

Sensing a suppressed happiness in her tone, he asked "tell me, my love, _did_ _you_ want that?"

"I did" she confessed.

"why didnt you say so?"

"How could I ask you to uproot your life for…" She said feeling flustered

"for our daughter!" he commented in confusion unable to understand that she was not understanding how could he make this decision.

She looked at his overwhelming face feeling too overwhelmed to say anything.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Hope, Kaleb and Ansel" he continued and then looked down at his few hours old son sleeping in his arms and gently caressed his cheek causing him to startle bringing a smile on his own lips. He leaned in and kissed Hayley on her lips saying "I love you Hayley."

"I love you too Klaus" she said, her eyes drooping as a full day of effort of bringing their son started to take toll on her. "It was long but finally we are where we dreamt to go."

"What, my love?"

"Our journey to fulfilling our dreams" she murmured and her eyes closed.

He smiled, touched her cheek, put the baby in the cradle and went to change his clothes too.

When he came back, he stood near the bed looking at her sleeping peacefully. He fixed her duvet admiring her strength while bringing their child into this world and then seeing her lying almost in the middle of the bed, buried in pillows and duvet, he went to sit on the sofa chair in the room and put his feet on he footrest. Looking at her, smiling, he closed his eyes thinking of the past nine months; their first time together on the night of Patience and Arnold's wedding, their open declaration of love to each other for the first time, Mikael unexpected death on the second day of the wedding, him feeling heartbroken and having strong feeling that as if if he was waiting to be reunited with his brother and properly welcoming Hayley back into the family, Ansel taking over as head of Mikaelson family but deciding to move to London to be near his son, him managing to cultivate relationship with his father which to his dismay only last for seven month because of his unexpected death at catching severe pneumonia, seeing Camille finally settling down with Marcus was a relief too not only for himself but for everyone who were shocked to find out that she had been in love with the man for sixteen years, Jackson somehow ending up becoming his very close friend, Kaleb managing to occupy a big part of his heart after Hope and Hayley. Hope! He smiled even thinking about her. She was the true light in their lives, brought so much hope to them.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 ** _Another story has ended. I hope you liked this chapter and the ending. Yes there were two time jump but really there was nothing I could show in those time jumps that your wonderful mind cannot imagine for themselves. Also as for their reconciliation, there was really nothing extraordinary Hayley could do to make him change his mind, other than rekindle what they once had which he was willing to give away. I wanted to keep it simple and not too dramatic and I think I managed that. :) For me personally the part where he held her hand during the ceremony was fav part and then he "asked" her to dance. Writing about Hope and Kaleb was my second fav part, in fact more than Klayley lol._**

 ** _On another note: This is my last fan fiction as of now. Maybe inspiration will strike again lol, am not sure of it though. I do have an idea but right now I am not too motivated. Thank you all my reader for reading all my stories and following it and encouraging me by leaving such wonderful comments. Writing for Klayely was an adventurous time period of my life and believe me that was my first writing attempt. I mean my first writing attempt was "the second chapter of the originals" (english not being my first language) and I am glad that I continued. I have learned so much during this time about writing, stories, how to put ideas on the paper… well in this case screen and for that your reviews helped a lot. Now I am nostalgic leaving this world. Maybe it will be temporary. Maybe permanent but even if I come back, it will be at most for one story. I hope I will get to read some wonderful stories by some of you in future and those who are writing will continue to do so. Thank you once again._**


	26. Chapter 26 The final stretch sp-part

_**A/N: For the guest who keeps on missing the last part of the chapter :d. This is the second part of the previous chapter if you have not caught that in the last chapter. I hope you manage to read this time.**_

* * *

When the carriage stopped outside the manor and she got out she felt very nostalgic, the place she loved so much, she was back there. The footman took their bags in. The manor looked so different with so many people walking around, she assumed getting the manor ready for the ceremony tomorrow. The reunion with Mikael was short but too overwhelming as he welcomed her into the family which she was not expecting. In a few minutes, she noticed that the nature of relationship between Mikael and Klaus had somehow changed, became friendlier which was not the case seventeen years go. Seeing him interacting with the younger generation in relatively calmer tone also was a welcome sight. _Something changed him,_ she realized _but what?_ she kept on wondering. The way he met Hope was too overwhelming for her. Seeing Ansel with Mikael told her that they had managed to break the wall between them. She noticed Ansel looking towards Klaus but he left the room without another word.

After a very noisy dinner while everyone else retreated to the family room, Hayley excused herself as she was feeling very tired and decided to retire hoping someone will settle Hope and Kaleb down as she looked at her daughter who was acting as if she has been living in this house from the beginning. She walked to Ansel before leaving and whispered "will you make sure Jackson is comfortable?"

He said "yes, my child" with a smile as his hand touched her cheek not knowing a pair of blue eyes were looking at him with a pang.

Climbing the staircase, looking at the paintings done by him, passing through the corridors, grazing her fingers grazed the walls, memories kept flooding through her mind and sometimes tears fell while sometimes smile appeared. The room was same as seventeen years ago yet different. Some new fixtures, oil lamps, white and gold bedspread with matching curtains showed slight differences. Feeling nostalgic she looked around for a moment, touched everything to familiarize herself again and then went to the bathroom to freshen herself taking in the upgrade in there too.

* * *

When he entered his room when the clock struck nine, he saw her bags on the floor and her standing near the fireplace, looking at a painting hanging over the fireplace he had done two years ago. She turned towards him and said "I didn't know what were our sleeping arrangement going to be? If you want I can move in the next room."

She pointed towards the adjoining door.

Klaus shook his head saying "no need to make a big deal out of it. I will sleep on the floor. It is just for two nights. Besides Davina has put Hope and Kaleb in that room."

"Oh" she said but felt like crying at his detached attitude. She went to change her clothes in the semi-familiar changing room. New gadgets have been installed, she noticed as she started to hang her clothes in the closet. After splashing water on her face she put on her shift and robe and came back to the room and saw him lying on the carpet with eye closed. She went to sit on her side of the bed, sat there and then slowly opened the drawer and the first thing she saw was Romeo and Juliet. She picked it up, the paper had gone stiff. Her things were in the same condition as she had left them, she realized. Her gaze again went to him lying near the fireplace. She felt the first tear graze her cheek and then she took of her robe, put it at the foot of the bed and laid under the duvet. Stifling her sobs, she buried her face in the blanket and closed her eyes.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked toward her as he heard the sound of cries and then he continued to stare at the ceiling as the sound subsided and he knew she was sleep. He got up slowly, went to her and saw her clutching Romeo and Juliet and his heart shattered. He fixed her blanket and with heavy heart went out of the room.

* * *

Hope dismissed the young girl who was there to help her settle down and wen tot the changing room to put her and Kaleb's belonging at appropriate places. Ten minutes later she walked out and looked around at the elegant room again, drenched in white and green and twirled. Kaleb pulled Hope close to her as she said "oh, this is so wonderful. This place. I don't know how mama could leave it all behind her. This is exactly like what she had told us Kaleb."

He kissed her softly on her lips and said "she was hurt. If you are hurt, would any materialistic thing stop you?"

She shook her head as she kissed him back, now very comfortable with expressing her feelings to him. She whispered "help me get out of this" as she touched her dresses.

He shook his head, smiling at what she was implying but his fingers went behind her dress and starting pulling the strings, leaned in and whispered against her ear "we have to wait till we get back home."

"why?" she asked not realizing her voice had an edge of annoyance.

He leaned back and while looking into her eyes, touched her cheek and she said "oh" as realization dawn on her causing. His fingers continued to take off her dress and soon it was pooling at her feet. He turned her around started unstringing her corset. When he was done and she took a deep breath, he whispered "I will be back after changing."

"you will pay for this" she muttered teasingly, amazed at how she was so comfortable with him on such a topic and he laughed softly. "I cannot wait for to be paid but we have to wait, my love" and went to change while she sighed but with a smile went to lie on the bed.

* * *

Next morning when she woke up, he was not in the room. The door opened and Lily entered the room. Hayley eyes widened and brimmed with tears as her gaze went to the woman who devoted each minute of her time during her two months stay in the manor. Her mind registered her getting aged too like the rest of them but she just smiled at her saying "my lady, good morning. Do you wish to have breakfast in bed?"

She felt too overwhelmed to say anything but with effort she said "good morning Lily. How are you?"

Lily smiled as she picked up her robe and handed it to her "how would I be, my lady? The same. I must express my joy at seeing you again."

Her vision got blurry and she looked away "yes, I will have breakfast in the room."

After the breakfast, she took a relaxing bath in the tub while Lily remained there even though she told her to leave, wondering where Klaus was and will he continue to treat her like that in front of his family, what will they think. She changed her clothes, a causal blue dress, and left the room feeling like a stranger but felt grateful when Rebekah caught her up at the head of stairs and asked her to join them in Patience room as they got the girl ready for the ceremony to be held in a couple of hours. She noticed the manor bursting with servants hurrying from one place to another. As she entered the room, she noticed Hope already there.

Hope looked towards her mother as she entered, dashed to her and hugged her saying "oh, mama this is wonderful. Come look Patience's dress. It is beautiful. Isn't it?" making her regret at what she had unwittingly taken from her daughter.

She walked towards Patience, still not ready and walked around her to look at her dress admiring it, listening to Davina telling her about the wedding night and what was to be expected of her and Hayley was taken back to the time when she had the similar discussion with Hope before her marriage. Her gaze met Hope and they smiled at each other. She startled when the door opened and Camille entered. Her inside went cold seeing her there. Camille smiled at her and walked to Patience and said "oh, my dear, you look so beautiful."

Davina asked "have you asked him?"

She turned to Davina and said "Mikael had asked Ansel to stand for Elijah and Klaus agreed to it."

"Oh. That is great too" she turned to Hayley as she fixed Patiences gown "Camille and I were thinking if Klaus would stand for Elijah considering he had been there for the boy since he was born but this is good too."

When Camille asked "Hayley what are you wearing?" she didnt feel like answering to her but said "are you asking about color?"

"yes" she laughed but Hayley could sense the nervousness in her tone. "I cannot believe that Arnold is getting married. Wasn't he just born?"

Davina laughed "feels like it" as she touched Patience's cheek. "Your father would have been really proud of you."

"He is" she replied softly. And Hayley knew Patience knew about Josh.

Davina nodded and then gulping she stepped back handing pins to Hayley to take over.

Before she knew it couple of hours went by during which they were served breakfast and tea in Patience room.

Near eleven she decided to go change when Hope said "mama can you help me with my gown?" she nodded and followed her.

After helping Hope in her dark pink and dull gold gorgeous dress and leaving Lily to do her hair, she went to her room. She stood near her bed looking down at the dress which suddenly started to look very formal for the occasion, her mind constantly on Klaus where he was; she had not seen him since last night. With a sigh and cursing Rebekah for persuading her to buy this dress, she started to get dressed, only to be startled when Lily came to help her.

* * *

When Kaleb entered the room around noon to get ready for the ceremony, his heart skipped a beat as his gaze went to Hope. He slowly closed the door while his eyes remained fixed on her, his back resting against the door, the stomach muscles tightening, his control slipping.

Hope smiled and swayed as she realized the affect she was having on him. When he started walking towards her, she said "oh no, You will have to wait, dear sir. One more day."

He laughed and felt relieved as the knot in his stomach loosened. She walked past him whispering "your torture starts from today" gave him her most mischievous smile and continued towards the door. Stopped at it and said "we are to leave in an hour. I am going to check on Patience."

"Oh God Hope" he muttered as the door closed and he decided to take a quick bath to calm his desires for at least one more day.

* * *

Klaus walked in the manor dejectedly, feeling burdened by his feelings. As he reflected on his morning, he realized that he had failed; even the distraction of Kol, Alexander, George, Kaleb and Arnold had not successfully been able to make him stop thinking about her, about what she had said to him in London. So many memories had came flooding to him, after being here after six months and with her under the same roof. When he entered his room, the room was empty and he felt relieved. Feeling tired, mentally and physically, he went to take a bath. Seeing her clothes and feminine touches in the changing room and the main room, made the pit in his stomach bigger and regret at what they had lost deepen. He put on the brown and beige suit James had laid for him and left the room hoping that Arnold and Patience dont see any mishaps in their marriage, hoping once again that Elijah was here to see his son getting married.

* * *

Around two in the afternoon, he was looking towards Patience and Arnold saying their vows and then Arnold picked up her hand and slipped the ring into her finger as he said his vows. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a movement and his attention went to her hand clasped over one another and he noticed her rubbing her ringless finger. He stared at her ringless finger _'it took her ten year to take off that ring' 'I took off the ring when you cheated on me'_ Who was telling the truth? A part of him knew the answer but he refused to believe it and shook his head and then out of blue he wanted to stop all this. The desire to have the life they once had woke up in him very strongly. The promises they had once made to each other, he felt like fulfilling them again. His gaze went to Ansel standing next to Arnold, to Hope and Kaleb sitting next to each other. As he watched them, they looked at each other and smiled as if sharing something secret only know to just two of them and a smile appeared on his own lips. _Life was perfect so why was he trying to make it miserable? Does he really believe that he can find someone whom he can be as happy with as he once had been with Hayley? They still can have the future they once had._ With a small sigh, aching heart, he moved his hand and covered her hands with his but kept his eyes on the couple as they continued saying their vows after the vicar.

Hayley felt a lump in her throat as she felt the once too familiar feeling on her hand and gulped to stop the tears from falling. She didnt dare look at him but the gentle pressure and possessive hold on her hand was enough to show her some hope for the future.

* * *

 **Two hours later, in the Mikaelson manor's great hall:**

Klaus was looking at Arnold and Patience dancing when he heard her say "papa."

He turned towards her with a smile but before he could say anything she asked "will you dance with me?"

His gaze automatically went to Hayley standing at the far end of the room where he knew she had been standing for the past fifteen minutes and nodded with a smile.

When Kol let go of her hand and said "now, I will go find _my wife._ She has been crying since the ceremony which is really ridiculous. Patience will be living in the same house" kissed her cheek and bowed, she smiled "well mothers are allowed to. It is never the same even if they live in the same house. I pray that they are always happy with each other. Arnold seemed to really care about her."

He said smiling at her "yes, I wish for them to have a marriage that I once admired very much which also motivated me to go after someone with whom I could have that type of relationship."

She didn't need to know who he was talking about as he recalled his feelings towards her and Klaus's wedding.

When she just smiled sadly, he stepped back and left.

Her attention shifted to Hope and Kaleb dancing, never ever seeing them dancing before and a smile appeared on her lips. She startled when she heard him say "I thought all your dances were mine."

"They are but occasionally I try not to break heart of someone I love dearly" she said, her heart racing as she handed him her hand thinking about how her heart has skipped a beat when a few moments ago she had seen him dancing with their daughter.

He continued to look into her misty eyes and then at her hand.

As she, with heavy heat, started to retreat it seeing his reluctance, he gently held it and she almost cried with relief and stepped towards him at feeling a slight tug at her hand which only she could feel.

* * *

Hope whispered "oh Kaleb they are dancing."

Kaleb slightly turned towards the direction she was looking and smiled and said "yes. _Are you happy now?_ "

"Oh, yes" she whispered excitedly, looked up at his face and flushed at the look he was giving her, the look she has come to realize so well in the past one month. He smiled and said "Patience and Arnold look happy."

"Yes they do. Don't they?"

* * *

She felt perfect fit in his arms, satisfied at last, afraid at the same time, lost all courage to look into his eyes, feeling guilty at what she had one, what she had made all her family through. When he whispered "lets go outside" as he squeezed her hand, she finally looked towards him and said in the matching tone "someone will miss us."

"No one will miss us." he assured her. "And even if they do, I am sure they will be happy."

He led her out of the hall without a backward glance and ten minutes later, they were in the garden under their favorite tree, the sun starting to go down making the hills look beautiful. He turned towards her and said "you win Hayley. As always. You managed to break my restraints."

She didnt trust herself to say anything afraid of jinxing the moment, his decision so she kept quiet. He continued "I want to start over but before that I want to ask you one thing."

Her heart sank at the prospect of what he was going to ask. He asked "when did you finally believe that I hadnt cheated on you?"

A sigh escaped her mouth not expecting him to ask this. She said "the first time when you came to the house, I started to have doubts but when you came to tell me that you have agreed to the divorce, I became sure. I think even before that I was getting sure but I was afraid that if I said it out-loud, I would realize what a mistake I have made. Oh Klaus what did I do?"

He said gently "nothing that cannot be fixed Hayley but it is a relief to know that you started to trust _me because of me_ before Camille told you."

"You know?" she gasped.

"yes, Rebekah told me" he said.

"Yes, I am glad that I trusted you before she told me the truth. I was so scared when you showed your lack of interest in reconciling in front of the judge. I was so happy when the judge refused to give us the divorce. That night I promised myself that I will destroy this wall you had started to build around you, piece by piece, dismantle it brick by brick, stone by stone"

He looked at her face and then a smile started to appear on his lips, the smile that she loved too much, took her hand to his lips and said "hmm, that is really romantic, my love. Where have I heard it before?"

Her breathing hitched at being called that after such a long time, the emotions behind those words reflecting on his face and

"must you always…" but was unable to finish her sentence as she started to cry.

Klaus arm went around her as he pulled her into a fierce embrace and whispered "must you always give me a chance, my lady."

She whispered in-between her sobs "Oh Klaus. I missed you so much. What will happen now?"

He said "you have no idea how much have I missed you and we will make up for the loss time, my love. We will. I promise you."

* * *

As soon as the corset was off her body, she took a deep breath as her body could breath, her chest free at last from that tight embrace. She took off her shift and put on her while lace, thin strapped satin nightie. She was running her hand on her stomach to relieve the tightness she had been enduring for the past four hours as she had unintentionally tied the corset too tight today, when suddenly an arm went around her chest and a hard body touched her back. She smiled as she felt the hardness against her body and then his hand sneaked in her nightie and fingers inched to her breast and cupped it causing her to arch her back against him as a moan escaped her lips. His other hand removed her hair that she had let loose just before changing her clothes, revealing her neck and his lips moved on it sucking at her weak point and then got wrapped around her torso pulling her towards him. He softly whispered in her ear as his teeth bit her earlobe "oh my love, Will you give yourself to me?"

She smiled "I am yours, always, my love."

He gently squeeze her breast causing her to moan loudly as he pushed himself in her.

"Oh, please" she tried to turn towards him but he kept her in the position for a few more seconds pressing his body against her, kissing her neck, squeezing her breast, making her squirm and moan and then he scooped her up, carried her to the bed and laid her down. Looking at her, he started to take off this shirt and then his trouser. She laid there with her arms on either side of her pillow, feeling satisfied at seeing the appreciation of her body in his eyes as she herself appreciated his body. He laid next to her and pulled the sheet over them and then slid her strap from her shoulder until her breast popped out. He continued to look towards her and then leaned in and his lips covered her nipple and she screamed softly and pulled at his hair as his tongue sucked at it, massaged it. His hand moved from her thigh to her core lifting her nightdress. He looked up into her dark eyes and then did the same treatment to the other nipple as her fingers dug into his hair and she moaned and relaxed at the pleasure he was giving her. He gathered her shift on her stomach and started to position himself when she said "no."

He looked up at her in surprise but she pushed him back on the bed and straddled on him causing him to chuckle, her nightdress bunched up at her hips revealing her shapely thighs. Smiling, she took off her nightdress enjoying as his gaze travelled on her body and how they got all hazy and dark with desire. She bend her head and moved on his body, planting small kisses on his chest, her finger tracing his taunt muscles, once again so familiar yet the pang of the loss was still there. _So much lost time_. She kissed his stomach at the slightly raised skin, the remnants of that horrible night and put her cheek on it trying not to cry.

He felt something weird and grabbed her arms and made her look up at him, noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her towards him, kissed her hard and rolled them over. Keeping his eyes on her misty eyes and the sad smile, he slipped into her and started thrusting in her. Her eyes fluttered and she said "oh Klaus, I love you so much."

He continued to thrust in her and kissing her face.

He muttered "I love you too Hayley" as he felt his release just after she had her orgasm.

He didnt want to get up from her, didnt want to lose that touch, the touch that was the only thing that sometimes made him sure that it was not a dream, so instead of getting off of her, he just slid half way off of her as his legs continued to wrap around her legs. He whispered "tell me if I am too heavy" as he buried his face into the nook of her shoulder and neck after fixing the sheet over them.

She shook her head, his body weight so welcoming for her. More than a month has passed since Patience's wedding, since the night they had first time rekindled their romance after seventeen years and still it seemed liked a dream to her. Every time she would close her eyes, she was scared that it will all turn out to be a dream. The only confirmation of that it was not a dream, was his body touching hers, making it look real, that healed wound which her fingers were tracing even now. She said "Klaus" as she felt soft warm breathing against her neck.

He said "hmm" without opening his eyes. She grabbed his hand which was causally resting on her breast, brought it to her lips and kissed the finger tips making him open his eyes and look up at her. Hayley keeping her eyes on him, took his hand to her stomach and put it there.

He felt a slight pressure on his hand, the palm of his hand pressing into her stomach.

Confusion turned into realization as she watched, his mouth slightly opened and he lifted himself on his elbow, throwing the sheet aside causing her to smile broadly. His gaze flickered from her stomach to her face and seeing the smile on her face made his heart race and confirmed his suspicion. He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately taking her breath away and then he bend his head down to her stomach and kissed it - a very soft and gentle kiss- sending waves of pleasure through her body. He looked up, met her eyes, wide with surprise and he said "oh Lord! Hayley, are you jesting with me?"

"of course not" she laughed and then gasped as his lips went to her lips again and after quickly planting another kiss on her lips, he moved them back to her stomach and was kissing it again and again saying "oh I am so happy. This time I will be there Hayley. I will be there" her guilt intensified but he just stayed there, his cheek rest on her bare stomach and that is how they went to sleep.

 **Nine months later:**

"Kaleb, I want to have baby" she said moving her finger ideally on his bare chest as his fingers caressed her bare shoulder.

"I know but I want us to wait. You are still too young. When we go back to America"

She huffed but he said laughing "we will Hope. I promise we will but not right now. You just had a baby brother. Live your dream through him" ending with tease as she groaned and he kissed her hair and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips.

* * *

She shifted on the bed trying to find a comfortable spot as pain shot through her body and said "father would have been so happy to see him."

He looked up at her tired face and said as the pain of the loss hit him really hard "yes he would have been. I wish I had more time with him. But I am glad that we got to spend final few months of his life even if it was just seven months with each other and it is all because of Hope. She really proved to be a hope in our lives. I dont think we would have met if it were not for her. I doubt you would have ever come back to England"

When she didnt say anything he said smiling "all in the past Hayley. I didnt mean to upset you. We have our whole lives ahead of us and I wanted to tell you something. Something I have been thinking for a while but yesterday I made a decision but then you decided to get busy with this" he smiled looking down at his son.

"What?" she asked smiling tiredly as she leaned into the mountain of pillows Rebekah had set behind her before she had left. Klaus walked to her and sat next to her.

He looked at his son and said "we should move to America when Hope, Kaleb and Jackson go back."

When she didnt say anything he looked towards her and saw her looking at him with open mouth.

Hayley couldnt believe what he was saying. She said "Klaus your life is here."

"Our daughter is in America. I will not miss her life."

"Oh Klaus, … but your siblings."

"I love them and will continue to visit them but where my daughter lives, I will live there. I have already lost my father, both of them. I am not going to lose her and I am most certainly not willing to see her once a year."

"Klaus this is life changing. Are you sure you want that?"

Sensing a suppressed happiness in her tone, he asked "tell me, my love, _did_ _you_ want that?"

"I did" she confessed.

"why didnt you say so?"

"How could I ask you to uproot your life for…" She said feeling flustered

"for our daughter!" he commented in confusion unable to understand that she was not understanding how could he make this decision.

She looked at his overwhelming face feeling too overwhelmed to say anything.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Hope, Kaleb and Ansel" he continued and then looked down at his few hours old son sleeping in his arms and gently caressed his cheek causing him to startle bringing a smile on his own lips. He leaned in and kissed Hayley on her lips saying "I love you Hayley."

"I love you too Klaus" she said, her eyes drooping as a full day of effort of bringing their son started to take toll on her. "It was long but finally we are where we dreamt to go."

"What, my love?"

"Our journey to fulfilling our dreams" she murmured and her eyes closed.

He smiled, touched her cheek, put the baby in the cradle and went to change his clothes too.

When he came back, he stood near the bed looking at her sleeping peacefully. He fixed her duvet admiring her strength while bringing their child into this world and then seeing her lying almost in the middle of the bed, buried in pillows and duvet, he went to sit on the sofa chair in the room and put his feet on he footrest. Looking at her, smiling, he closed his eyes thinking of the past nine months; their first time together on the night of Patience and Arnold's wedding, their open declaration of love to each other for the first time, Mikael unexpected death on the second day of the wedding, him feeling heartbroken and having strong feeling that as if if he was waiting to be reunited with his brother and properly welcoming Hayley back into the family, Ansel taking over as head of Mikaelson family but deciding to move to London to be near his son, him managing to cultivate relationship with his father which to his dismay only last for seven month because of his unexpected death at catching severe pneumonia, seeing Camille finally settling down with Marcus was a relief too not only for himself but for everyone who were shocked to find out that she had been in love with the man for sixteen years, Jackson somehow ending up becoming his very close friend, Kaleb managing to occupy a big part of his heart after Hope and Hayley. Hope! He smiled even thinking about her. She was the true light in their lives, brought so much hope to them.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 ** _Another story has ended. I hope you liked this chapter and the ending. Yes there were two time jump but really there was nothing I could show in those time jumps that your wonderful mind cannot imagine for themselves. Also as for their reconciliation, there was really nothing extraordinary Hayley could do to make him change his mind, other than rekindle what they once had which he was willing to give away. I wanted to keep it simple and not too dramatic and I think I managed that. :) For me personally the part where he held her hand during the ceremony was fav part and then he "asked" her to dance. Writing about Hope and Kaleb was my second fav part, in fact more than Klayley lol._**

 ** _On another note: This is my last fan fiction as of now. Maybe inspiration will strike again lol, am not sure of it though. I do have an idea but right now I am not too motivated. Thank you all my reader for reading all my stories and following it and encouraging me by leaving such wonderful comments. Writing for Klayely was an adventurous time period of my life and believe me that was my first writing attempt. I mean my first writing attempt was "the second chapter of the originals" (english not being my first language) and I am glad that I continued. I have learned so much during this time about writing, stories, how to put ideas on the paper… well in this case screen and for that your reviews helped a lot. Now I am nostalgic leaving this world. Maybe it will be temporary. Maybe permanent but even if I come back, it will be at most for one story. I hope I will get to read some wonderful stories by some of you in future and those who are writing will continue to do so. Thank you once again._**


End file.
